In Their Shadow
by TheKingOfShame
Summary: Stuck behind the shadows of Naruko and Sasuke how will Yuma Ito deal with being in a team with his talented teammates while doing his best to achieve his dream. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dead Last of the class and overly lacking in talent, Yuma Ito is considered to be the epitome of pitiful by his peers. Having been orphaned due to the Nine-Tailed Fox Attack he has lived a life steeped in sadness and lives in a piss poor apartment. To make matters worse, his teammates are none other than Naruko Namikaze, host of the Nine-Tailed Fox and daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and Sasuke Uchiha, Son of Fugaku Uchiha and 2nd heir to Uchiha Clan. Having been shoved into a team of geniuses, how will Yuma Ito survive while dealing with the shame of being in their shadow?

Eventual NarukoxOC. Minato is alive and the Uchiha Clan still exists.

* * *

Sunlight. That's the first thing that filled the young boy's vision when he awoke to the load ringing of an alarm cloak. Not wanting to fall back to sleep, he dragged himself out of his bed and walked to his dimly lit bathroom. As he walked through the doorway leading to his bathroom sink, he made sure to avoid the cockroaches that always littered the his floor.

He let out a exasperated sigh, feeling slightly irritated at the bugs that no matter how much he had attempted to rid himself of, they always somehow persevered. Not wanting to gross himself out, he forced himself to look away from the disgusting state his apartment was in. Appearing to him in the small mirror within his bathroom was his average face, brown eyes, black hair reaching to his shoulders, pulled into a pony-tail with two long bangs of hair resting next to each eye and pale skin. If you looked up average in the dictionary, you would probably see him listed as an example. He grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush and got to work.

After showering he put on his blue shirt and brown cargo shorts and walked to the doorway of his apartment. He would've eaten breakfast, but all he had was Cup Ramen, and wanted to save it for dinner due to only having one. As he reached for his doorknob, anxiousness began to cause butterfly's to swarm within his stomach.

 _'Calm down Yuma, it's just graduation day, with any luck, I may be in a good team.'_ The young boy thought to himself.

With his self-comforting thoughts, he turned the knob and began his walk to the academy.

Thus, the tragic and yet hopeful tale of Yuma Ito had begun.

* * *

"Hey Dead Last, are you sure you're in the right place, or are you just here to see the rest of us graduate." A young boy with a snarky tone yelled out to Yuma

The first person to greet him when he walked into the class was Kiba Inuzuka, if you could even call it a greeting.

"For your information, I did graduate bastard, maybe you should just leave me alone." Yuma said, trying to put up a brave front.

Kiba chuckled as he walked away while giving Yuma a retort.

"Whatever you say loser" he said while kids in their seats laughed and whispered among each other.

Like always.

Yuma walked to his seat with clenched fists as he went for the back row of chairs, not wanting anyone to see the shame on his face. It's always been like this, one of the students would toss him a snide remark and everyone else would laugh at him, no matter how much he hated it there was nothing he could do about it.

He was a clan-less weakling after all.

He sat down and put his head on his desk, waiting for Iruka-sensei and the rest of the students to arrive. As he held his head down, he began to hear the kids near him murmur in admiration. He felt irritation and anger well up within himself as he made a guess on what it was the others were murmuring about. It could only be _**those two**. _The two prodigies he was most envious and hateful towards.

 _"_ Haha! I made it to class first bastard, that means I win!" A girl with blonde twin tails clad in orange yelled toward a boy with black spiky hair, clad in blue and white.

"No way idiot, I thought we said no Chakra use Naruko, and unless my eyes deceived me, which I highly doubt, then you clearly used Chakra in your feet to go faster." The spiky haired boy said in a chastising manner.

"Nu-uh Sasuke, I was being fair cuz' I only used a small amount, besides I don't remember ever agreeing to that!"

The blonde chatterbox continued to talk in a voice that was getting on Yuma's nerves as she and Sasuke strolled to their seats.

Naruko Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha, The Twin Prodigies of Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha, heir and second in line to lead the Uchiha clan, talented since birth and the second youngest person to awaken the sharingan, his brother Itachi taking first awakening it at age eight and sasuke at age ten. He was everything Yuma wanted to be and more. Then...their was **her** , Naruko Namikaze, daughter of fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and host of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the monster who took Yuma's parents and made him an orphan. She lived a life of luxury and happiness and was loved by all of the villagers while Yuma lived a life of poverty always doing odd jobs to afford his dinner. She is skilled and talented, the complete opposite of him. He only put up with being in the same class as her because if it were not for her father, young Yuma would be homeless.

After taking their seats Iruka-Sensei finally walks into the classroom with a bright smile on his face as he stands in front of the chalk board looking at everyone with pride.

"Hello class, as you all know today is the last day I will be seeing you guys in a long while, I am proud to say everyone in this room passed, although some may have struggled more then others".

He said throwing Yuma a pitiful gaze...

 _'Please don't look at me like that.'_

"But no matter the trial or test, all of you persevered and gave it your all, and for that..I'm proud."

he said giving a bright smile to everyone.

"Everyone except Yuma."

Kiba mockingly said as some of the other kids laughed with the exception of Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Sasuke and Naruko, the latter giving him a small frown as she looked at him with pity...

 _'Stop giving me that look, I hate you.'_

Iruka-Sensei gave Kiba a harsh glare.

"If you insult your fellow shinobi again Kiba, I will make sure you regret it." Iruka told Yuma, sticking up for Yuma for the first time in awhile.

Iruka-sensei stated as kiba shrunk into his chair with a small grunt of resignation.

 _'serves you right.'_

"Anyways, as you all already are aware, today is the day you all become Genin and begin your careers as Shinobi, and I couldn't be more proud to have been your Sensei." Iruka stated.

He looked to all of the children with a look of adoration.

Finally, Iruka-sensei brought out a clipboard that caused all of the young soon to be Genin to freeze as he gave everyone a grin

"Now let me begin telling you all the teams you will be in, I know your all excited." Iruka said, a playful grin on his face.

He began to sweat a bit as Iruka-sensei started naming off teams.

 _'please let me be in a normal team,_ _please!_ ' Young Yuma begged to Kami for mercy.

He nervously began tapping his feet as he blocked out all the noise around him, not paying any attention as he began to let his fear and trepidation get the better of him. As Iruka got further down the list of teams, Yuma began to worry as all the other normal kids were being named off and put into teams.

His fear only got higher as Iruka got further down the list, already past team fifteen. As he named Team Fourteen and Thirteen on to Twelve, Yuma's hope began to get slimmer and slimmer.

"Team Ten will be led by Asuma Sarutobi and will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimachi, and Shikamaru Nara.",

Iruka-sensei states as Ino yells in frustration, Shikamaru complains, and Choji just continued to eat his chips.

"Team Eight will be led by Kurenai Yuhi and will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.",

Kiba Inuzuka grinned, Hinata Hyuga shyly shrunk further into her large jacket and Shino...did nothing.

Yuma began to shake a little in fear and denial, there was no way he would be put onto Naruko and Sasuke's team?

Right?

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as his eyes widened in horrific realization as the sick truth dawned upon him and his stomach started to churn in pain.

 _'Please, please don't let it be true, please Kami-Sama, please give this one mercy!'_ Yuma begged to the gods.

Such a shame they were not listening.

Iruka-sensei gained a look of pride as he read the next and last team on the list.

"Lastly, we have team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake consisting of Sasuke Uchiha,"

 _'no.'_

"Naruko Namikaze,"

 _'Please!'_

"and lastly...Yuma Ito".

As Yuma world shattered and everything began to spin out of control, his eyes clenched shut, his stomach lurched and...

He vomited.

* * *

 _'Why me, why do i have to be in a team with them!'_

Yuma thought to himself as he washed his face in the Academy sink, being sent to the bathroom by Iruka-sensei after having threw up in class.

Yuma has always hated Naruko, her entire existence was like a rich man rubbing his privilege in a poor mans face to young Yuma.

 _'Why her, why does she get born with the talent, why does she get born into a great family, why does she have a loving family, why? If it weren't for her I would have parents, if it weren't her I wouldn't have to worry about my next meal, if it weren't for her...I could've had a happy life.'_ Yuma thought, green with envy as he wiped his face.

He shook his head to rid himself of those disturbing thoughts. Sasuke Uchiha was a different story, Yuma did not hate him. Unlike Naruko, He felt very little animosity for Sasuke. The only reason Yuma disliked him was because of his arrogance and a certain incident from a few years prior. Regardless of how he felt, it was not like he could change teams. He was dead last afterall, so he would just have to learn to deal with it. After wiping off his face, he left the restroom and headed back to class.

As he got closer to the classroom door, he began to hear loud voices through the doors. Obviously, it was Sasuke and Naruko, probably arguing about something ridiculous. When he opened the door to see what was going on, an eraser fell upon his head, caking Yuma in chalk dust as the two prodigies went silent.

 _'First I vomit, and now this, why is kami-sama punishing me.'_ He thought to himself while Sasuke glared daggers at Naruko.

"Oh my gosh! that wasn't meant for you! I was trying to prank Kakashi-Sensei, i'm so sorry...Uhm..."

Naruko trailed off as she ran over worriedly, having obviously forgotten his name.

"Yuma, Yuma Ito." He said between gritted teeth, angry over having been the subject of one of her pranks.

"Yeah, Yuma, I knew that, anyways i'm sorry about what just happened can we forget this ever happened and be friends?"

She flashed her pearly whites and gave Yuma a dazzling smile, Yuma however, was not impressed. As such, He merely walked past Naruko, refusing to pay her any mind.

 _ **'You hate her, don't**_ **you?'**

Sasuke having seen the interaction looked at Yuma somewhat inquisitively as he stood up from his seat and walked over to where Yuma was standing.

"Hey, sorry for the trouble she caused I tried to tell her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen." Sasuke said with a small smirk causing Naruko to pout.

"Shut up! I just apologized didn't I bastard!" She yelled causing Yuma to frown in irritation.

"Well whatever anyways, Yuma was it? I was wondering if u could tell us your current skills and fighting style, since we'll be teammates, we should know more about each others strengths and weaknesses." Sasuke said, giving Yuma a cocky smile that got on his nerves.

"I uh, only know the academy style." Yuma said lamely.

What He said brought a tense frown to Sasuke's face causing Yuma to feel ashamed and red rising up his cheeks out of embaressment as Sasuke gave Yuma a sad and annoyed look.

"Really? thats it? well, I guess you are dead last for a reason." he said with disappointment as the shame Yuma was feeling only got worse.

 _'Sorry for not being able to meet your expectations, oh great one.'_ Yuma grumbled internally.

"Hey bastard, he's just a regular Genin, he's not like us, don't be so hard on him."

Naruko stated trying to play peace maker for the two boys causing the shame Yuma was feeling to change over to feeling of anger over having the one person he hated most stick up for him.

"Well, this is quite the situation I have walked into." A relaxed voice calmly stated from behind the three Genin causing them to jump a bit.

All three of them whirled around to find a tall man with silver hair wearing a headband and facial mask looking at all of them with bemusement.

"Kakashi-Sensei, finally your here!" yelled the blond human megaphone beside Yuma causing him to flinch in discomfort.

 _'Odd, so she already knows our sensei?'_ Yuma thought to himself.

Kakashi gave all three of them an eye smile as he waged his finger at Naruko mockingly.

"Now, now Naruko, don't ruin the surprise for your third teammate.", Kakashi said in a amused manner.

"Well, my first thought of you all is...Interesting.", Kakashi stated while maintaining his eye smile.

"Well lets get going to the academy roof, and introduce ourselves to each other, see you guys there".

And with those last word, he bursted into a gust of leaves leaving Yuma stunned. The other too were not as shocked as they began their pursuit after him.

Yuma sighed to himself in discontent as the situation he found himself in settled in.

 _'Well, I guess this is my team now, now I know how Shikamaru feels.'_

And with that, Yuma ran after them as well.

* * *

After having finally drug himself up the long staircase to the roof, he found that he was the last one to arrive. Naruko and Sasuke already had been sitting on the bench in front of Kakashi, as Kakashi turned to Yuma with a eye smile.

"Nice of you to finally join us." said Kakashi-sensei somewhat mockingly as Yuma turned to glare at Naruko.

"I would've been here faster if someone didn't cover me in chalk causing to have to go clean myself off in the bathroom." he said with annoyance.

Naruko just rubed the back of her head sheepishly and said sorry as she patted the spot next to her, signaling Yuma to sit.

He sat next to Sasuke.

 _'Like i'd ever sit next to her.'_

"Well, now that we are all here let us begin with introductions first, Naruko will start us off" Kakashi said as Naruko stood up dramatically in front of them and began.

"Hello! I'm Naruko Namikaze, but of course you already knew that! I like my dad, training with bastard, and Ramen. I dislike anyone who's rude to people who don't deserve it, selfish people who only care about themselves, and the time it takes ramen to heat up! My hobbies are fighting, training, and learning Fuinjutsu with my dad. My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever so that I can protect this village that I love!" Naruko twirled back around and plopped down next to Yuma giving him a smile in an annoying fashion.

 _'Get away.'_

"Next up is you Sasuke." Kakashi said lazily as Sasuke remained seated and began talking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training, time away from that idiot next to me, and spending time with Big Brother Itachi. My dislikes are people who lack ambition and weaklings. My hobbies include training and helping my big brother with menial tasks. My dream is not a dream, beacause I will make it reality, I will beat Big Brother Itachi in battle one day and earn the title of Clan Head." Sasuke said, fires of determination billowing behind his eyes.

Naruko and Kakashi smiled at him proudly and turned to look at Yuma, signifying it was his turn to begin.

"Hello uh i'm Yuma Ito, I uh like, um reading? I guess? I dislike people who gain prestige and notoriety simply because they were born into a great family. Um my hobbies would be, I dont know I dont really have any I guess it would be reading again. My dream is...to become the richest man in Konoha, no matter the cost."

A fire flashed behind Yuma's eyes but only briefly.

Yuma finished his introduction hoping He didn't come off as a weirdo, luckily Kakashi just smiled at the three of them.

"Well I guess that's it, now that we know all about each other, I can't wait to see what kind of ninja you three become, but first you guys have one more test to take to become genin." Kakashi said, an odd glint in his eye taking form as he stood and began strolling off.

"Make sure to be at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at six in the morning." he said as he disappeared down the stairs.

Naruko turned to Yuma and Sasuke with a knowing grin.

"Kakashi is always two hours late so I recommend eating at six and coming to the training grounds at eight." she said with a Cheshire cat like smile.

Sasuke turned to Yuma.

"Me and the Idiot are going to eat at the Akimachi Diner, wanna come" he said.

"Yeah, that way me and the Bastard can get to know you more, i'll even pay, what do ya say?" Naruko offered, giving Yuma a kind smile.

He turned to Naruko and put on a fake smile as he tried his hardest to sound polite.

"No thank you, besides I already have ramen at home."

 _'I would rather starve.'_

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Naruko said, her insistence beginning to get on Yuma's nerves.

"Naruko let the Dead Last go, he obviously doesn't feel comfortable having you pay for him." Sasuke said mistaking Yuma's refusal as a gesture of not wanting to be a burden.

"Yeah, that's it, you two have fun, i'll see you guys tomorrow." Yuma said, glad for Sasuke giving him a excuse.

As Yuma walked away, descending down the staircase, he heared Naruko yell.

"Okay, See ya tomorrow Yuma, lets work hard to become the best team in Konoha!" Naruko said, enthusiasm and happiness evident in her tone.

As Yuma got to the hallway, He let his mask fall apart and punched the wall beside him in fustration, bruising his hand in the process.

 _'Out of all the people I could've been teamed with...it had to be her.'_ Yuma thought, rage feeling his every bone.

As he walked out of the school and towards his home, the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the sound of crows cawing in the distance.

Thus, the tale of Yuma Ito, had now began.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so I may have been sloppy somewhere, I like criticism, so make sure to tell me what you think, and hope you enjoyed, I've been wanting to make this for awhile and hope you guys like it. This will be a long story with a lot of character development, so look forward to that, take care and have a peaceful night or day wherever you live, KingOfShame, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up and doing his morning routine, Yuma sat on his floor eating a meager cup of noodles. As he sat there defending his so called "breakfast" from the gnats that constantly swarmed his apartment, thoughts swarmed in his mind. It was the normal self-loathing and pointless blaming he went through every morning.

'I hate this place, why am I stuck with this small bug infested excuse of an apartment. I know I should be grateful for the Hokage for giving me at least someplace to live, but he's the Hokage! He's the single most influential man in the village and probably the shinobi world, surely he could've given me a place better than this'.

Those were the thoughts that always made Yuma angry the most, because it was the truth. Minato Namikaze, with his status and power, could've given Yuma a better place to live, so why not. Why was Yuma always being screwed over by people in a higher class than him. The depressing thoughts always found a way to seep into his consciousness, filling him with annoyance and anger. Always he had to just deal with it, he had to roll with punches the world dished out to him and pretend everything was fine.

 **I hate it.**

There it was again, the voice in Yuma's head that always frightened him. Ever since Yuma was young he would hear this distorted voice that oddly sounded similar to his own ring through his head making him distrust those around him and cause him to question his own sanity. Usually when he was younger he would ignore it to the best of his ability, but as he grew older, he found himself almost agreeing with the voice sometimes. The thing that frightened him most is that whenever the voice spoke, it filled his body with a strange feeling and caused irrational anger to cloud his judgment.

His life sucked and he knew it, he always had. How could he not? He was reminded of it every single time he went to the academy, most of his peers belonging to clans and the others having working parents. He used to have friends but the would always abandon him whenever he tried to play with them in his apartment. Shortly after the second year he was being bullied by kids for not having a clean house and being poorer then the rest. Whenever he was called to perform jutsu he would fail and be told he had horrible chakra control, causing others to laugh.

The constant lack of money and mistreatment from his classmates are what gave him his dream, his hope, and his goal. To become the richest man in all of Konoha. He hated his impoverished life, this is what drove him to become a shinobi, he knew from others that depending on the type of mission the pay could be any were from meager to huge! He didn't care a single bit about protecting the village or helping the weak, all he wanted was to complete high-paying missions and escape his horrible living conditions.

After eating the ramen from the bottom of his cup, he looked to his wall and began deciding his weapons and equipment. Despite having terrible taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu, the one thing he excelled at was weapons. The only times he was recognized and respected in his class were the rare times when Iruka-sensei would give everyone a kunai throwing test. That was the only area he excelled at, and because of that he began practicing weapon wielding from a young age.

After getting out of his pajamas and putting his shinobi outfit and leaf ninja headband, he let a smile grow on his face.

'I will become a great shinobi and endure hardships for the sake of my dream'

with that thought he grabbed his assortment of senbon and kunai, placed the kunai in his holster and the senbon into a pouch attached onto the back of his arm for ease of access and marched to the door. As he walked outside,the early morning sun beaming at him, he had one last thought.

'I will show everyone that i'm not just a failure, and will complete mission after mission to achieve my dream life no matter what gets in my way'

 **and no matter who I have to hurt to get there**

with that last discomforting thought from the voice within him, he proudly walked to the training grounds.

* * *

As he walked onto the training ground clearing he saw that already there was Naruko and Sasuke, arguing over something as usual. As he got closer, he began to make out what they were yelling at each other about.

"You Idiot! I thought you said he would be here two hours after the fact, but he isn't even here and its already eight!" yelled Sasuke, clearly frustrated at Naruko as she glared and yelled right back.

"Shut up bastard, I just made a guess, don't blame me just because Kakashi-sensei isn't here!"

Both of them continued yelling at each other neither of them taking notice of Yuma until Sasuke finally turned and saw him standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yuma, I didn't notice you there, sorry about that, the idiot here forgot that Kakashi always finds a way to be here later than we expect" he said looking at Yuma with a quizzical look, seemingly trying to gauge his response for a reason that eluded Yuma.

"Shut up bastard! don't try to pin it all on me like its my fault, you'll give Yuma the wrong impression of me" Naruko said with attitude, pouting before turning to him with a smile

"Hey Yuma, I can't wait for the survival training, hope we can make a good team".

After saying that she reaches her hand out to try to shake Yuma's hand, causing him to flinch in response and back away a bit, bringing a small frown to Naruko's face.

"Whats wrong, your acting kinda weird, I just wanted to shake your hand".

Naruko continues to hold out her hand clearly waiting for Yuma to comply with her kind gesture. Yuma, not wanting to seem awkward, begrudgingly accepts the hand shake with a tense smile that was clearly fake to whoever would be looking, including Sasuke who squinted his eyes at Yuma, clearly suspicious of him.

 **Stop looking at me like that, I hate it.**

"Whats wrong Yuma, you look a little tense there" Sasuke says in a prying manner bringing Yuma to an irritated state.

"Its nothing Sasuke, I just, uh had a rough morning so i'm not in the best of moods" Yuma states, lying through his teeth.

Buying Yuma's excuse, Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and walks over to a tree, leaning against it in a relaxed manner. Yuma sighs in relief, glad Sasuke stopped prying. Yuma try's distancing himself from Naruko by following Sasuke's example, but unfortunately for him, Naruko twirls back in front of him with a mischievous smile.

"Sorry about Sasuke, he can be a distrusting bastard sometimes. Enough about him though, I know Sasuke asked you the same question yesterday at the academy, but I just wanted to make sure myself, can you tell me any skills you have?" Naruko asks with a bump in her step.

 **I hate you, please die.**

Shaking away the demented voice within him he forces himself to respond to her questioning.

"I See, well um, I may have forgotten to mention this, but even though I lack skill in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu, I still have skill in weapon wielding, so I guess I may be a weapon specialist, exclusively senbon and kunai though"

Yuma finished lamely rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Naruko gives him a sad gaze, seemingly disappointed in his answer. After a short awkward silence she forces on a smile to try to get him to talk more.

"Wow! a weapon specialist, well at least you have something, not that i'm trying to mean anything by that ahahaha!. I'm sure you already know, but I can use the rasengan and am able to use shadow clone jutsu and various wind ninjutsu"

Naruko states in a bragging manner as she does a strong arm pose while sticking her tongue out in a cheeky way. Sasuke hearing Naruko list off her abilities to Yuma, pushes himself from off the tree bark and walks over in front of him. Giving a cocky smile, he proceeds to list off his skillset as well.

"Well at least the dead last has something he's good at, I was beginning to worry you would be dead-weight.",

Yuma gains a scowl on his face clearly upset about sasuke's comment, but say's nothing as he continues talking.

"Anyway, as i'm sure you're already aware, I have access to the sharingan, and am proficient in ninjutsu, specifically fire jutsu".

Sasuke continues giving off his trademark smirk, accessing Yuma. Yuma, clearly agitated at his arrogance, continues giving Sasuke a slight glare.

"Whats wrong dead last? You look angry, mind saying whats on your mind?" Sasuke says trying to drive out a response out of Yuma, as he grits his teeth in anger.

"Look I, i'm not in the mood for being made fun of, we're already graduated from the academy so could you lay off the jokes? I just want to get through this exercise and become a ninja, and don't call me dead last".

Yuma tries his best to come off intimidating, but Sasuke just continues to smile getting on his nerves. Naruko seeing the dis comfortable situation buts in-

"Hey, Sasuke lay off, He's not like us, he hasn't had anyone to teach him like us" Naruko says trying to placate the situation without taking sides.

"I guess your right, but it wouldn't matter even if he had a sensei to teach him anyway, after all, he is just-"

"Shut up Bastard, he's an orphan he doesn't have anyone to teach him that's what I meant!" Naruko yells in anger before realizing what she said and covering her mouth, Sasuke's demeanor changing from cocky to shocked and regretful.

Yuma puts his head down, not wanting them to look at his face, both angry and sad, but not wanting to complicate the situation. Sasuke realizing what he's done turns to Yuma.

"...Look, I didn't mean what I said, I was just trying to joke around, I didn't mean to upset you, we cool?" sasuke asks shifting his feet and looking the opposite way of Yuma, clearly embarrassed by his own behavior.

"Just forget it, its not a big deal" Yuma say's trying to diffuse the rough atmosphere now lingering.

"My ,my, my. Its only your guys' first day as a team and you all are already arguing, what will I do with my cute little genin?"

From seemingly out of no where, Kakashi appears in front of the three of them, smoke and leaves dispelling from around himself. Pulling out an little orange book and opening it up as if he had no care in the world. Naruko points at him in anger and begins yelling at him.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei!, Because of you bastard wouldn't shut up, Where the hell were you huh?!" Naruko shouts in indignation, causing Yuma to scowl, for once he agrees with her.

"Now, now Naruko, I was merely lost on the road of life, and besides, I wanted to leave you guys with time to get to know one another more" Kakashi states with an eye smile. He ignores Naruko as she continues to yell at him and turns to us with a serious gaze that causes Naruko to quite down.

"Now I will begin by explaining the test you three will be participating in. Its called the bell test" he says as he holds up two bells causing Naruko to gain a little glint in her eye, Sasuke's posture straightens up, and Yuma squints at him quizzically.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells".

Kakashi looks at Yuma with an eye smile and says-

"Quite observant of you Yuma,indeed there are only two bells. Can any of you three tell me why there are only two bells?"

"Its because only two of us can pass, right sensei?" Naruko says with an out of place mischievous smile on her face.

Yuma's eyes widen in fear as he begins to realize the reality of the situation.

'No! Why is this happening to me!?, I need to graduate, I need to! If not then all those years of shame and ridicule will have been pointless, I wont be able to realize my dream, and life wont get better for me, I need to graduate, I need to!'

 **No matter the cost.**

With those thoughts and the voice in the back of his head in agreement with his main consciousness, Yuma tightened his resolve as Kakashi began counting down.

"3...",

Naruko took a dashing position with hands on the ground and legs pushed back behind her.

"2...",

Sasuke activated his sharingan and crouched low, preparing to read Kakashi's movements.

"1...",

Yuma took out a kunai in his left hand and a handful of senbon in his right, crossing his arms in front of him in a X-formation.

"...Go!"

As Soon as Kakashi gave the go ahead, Naruko rushed him with a Rasengan, preparing to smash it into his stomach, while sasuke dashed into the tree line behind kakashi, prepping up a fire-style Great Fireball Jutsu from behind to block out escape, and Yuma...Disappeared into the forest behind them?

Confused, but not wanting to stop their attacks, Naruko and Sasuke continued their two man assault, Naruko slammed the Rasengan into Kakashi's stomach and back flipped away, not wanting to get caught in Sasuke's Great Fireball Jutsu that had consumed Kakashi in flames. Both of them grinned, thinking themselves to be victorious until...Kakashi bursted into smoke and leaves. Leaving the two of them stunned.

"Were did he go!?" Naruko says with confusion as Sasuke scowls and replies back-

"Its obvious that wasn't Kakashi, it was a clone, explains why he didn't dodge, the dead last probably realized before we did, come on Idiot, we have to hurry after them".

"Oi, don't call me an idiot, bastard!"

and with that final shout, the two of them dashed into the direction Yuma ran in, eager to join the chase.

* * *

Yuma dashed through the numerous leaves and tree limbs as he chased after Kakashi-sensei, determined to get one of the bells.

'I can't lose, I was able to figure out what was going on before the other two, but it wont be long before they figure it out as well, I need to hurry'!

As Yuma dashed from the under-brush, he came into the clearing, in the middle stood Kakashi, his back turned to Yuma as he read from his book.

"Well,well,well, out of all three of you, i'm surprised you were the first to figure it out Yuma, how did you know I replaced myself with a Shadow clone?" Kakashi stated, his back still turned to the boy, as Yuma responded-

"Of course, I knew you wouldn't try to go up against both Naruko and Sasuke, it would've been ridiculous even if you are jonin, they are still the children of two of the most powerful people in this village, you wouldn't take them likely, jonin or not"

Yuma began slowly circling Kakashi trying to get a good angle on the bells, and then took off into a dash jumping into the air, trying to perform an axel kick onto Kakashi's head.

Kakashi brings his arm of deflecting the kick while still holding onto his book before saying-

"You may be smart Yuma, but at the end of the day, your still dead last, why don't you wait for Naruko and Sasuke to come and help out" Kakashi states mockingly getting a rise out of Yuma as he furrows his brows in anger and brings out a kunai throwing it, trying to stab at kakashi while airborne.

"Shut up! I don't need those two, i'm perfectly fine without them, this is my only chance to gain a happy life, i'd do anything to realize my dream"!

Kakashi swats the kunai away as if it were a fly, crouches down and lunges at Yuma as his body falls rapidly to the ground grabbing him by the throat before his feet even touched the ground.

"Would you betray your friends if it meant you could achieve your dreams"?

Kakashi asked in a serious tone, the question bring a dark scowl to Yuma's face as he brought out senbon attempting to stab Kakashi in the throat before being thrown four feet away from him as Yuma lands on his hind legs as if he were a feral cat.

"I have no friends"!

"I see...that is a shame, Yuma" Kakashi states as he frowns at Yuma from behind his mask.

Without missing a beat, Yuma lunges forward pulling out his last two kunai running forward, stabbing into kakashi's lower abdomen.

"Yes! I got you"! Yuma yelled in victory.

...Unfortunately for him at that moment, he opened his eyes to see himself tied to the back of the tree.

"What?! but I had him?! what just happened?" Yuma questions as Kakashi appears from above the tree limb directly in front of him. Kakashi stands above Yuma giving him a disappointed glare.

"If you were not blinded by your own greed, I wouldn't have been able to capture you in my genjutsu, everything you just saw was a mere illusion Yuma, You have only yourself to blame".

Kakashi chastised Yuma as the boy glared up at him, out of no where Kakashi suddenly tenses up.

"Well it looks the others are close by, I should get going, see ya"

And with those parting words, Kakashi left Yuma tied to the tree. As he sat tied there, he heard fast bustling of leaves and looked up to see Sasuke and Naruko running past him. Sasuke doesn't even spare him a glance as he runs past, while Naruko follows shortly after. She passes Yuma but before running after Sasuke she stops briefly and says-

"Look, its nothing personal, I wanna help you, but you would just slow us down in the long run, sorry"

With that final statement, she runs after Sasuke, leaving Yuma to sit there shocked and angry. He huffs in self-resentment before the voice in the back of his head say's one last thing.

 **I didn't want any help from a monster anyway.**

* * *

After the battle between Kakashi, Naruko, and Sasuke, Kakashi had came back to take Yuma back to the others once there he is once again tied up, except this time, its to a post.

"You all failed" Kakashi states looking at all three of them with disappointment as they look up at him in shock.

"What?!, but me and Sasuke got the bells, why do we fail?!" Naruko yells in an outrage. Sasuke nods his head to her question, he himself also wanting and answer. Yuma holds his head down, broken over realizing his dream will never come true now.

"Did any of you even know the point of my test?" Kakashi asks them, as Naruko and Sasuke gained a perplexed look on their faces.

"To get the bells right?" Sasuke asks in confusion, thinking the answer to be obvious. Unfortunately, Kakashi shakes his head and states-

"No, the point of the test was teamwork" Naruko and Sasuke both widen there eyes, dumbfounded.

"B-but there was only two bells!" Naruko yells in indignation while Kakashi shakes his head.

"That was the point, it was a test to see if any of you would look past your differences and goals, and work together to complete an mission,but none of you even tried to help each other" Kakashi says pointing his finger at Yuma.

"Yuma, you were smart enough to figure out I had replaced myself with a clone, but did you tell the others, no, you were consumed by greed and rushed ahead without informing your teammates" Kakashi stated, but frowned upon realizing Yuma had a look of no remorse

"Sasuke, You ignored Yuma when he was tied to the tree and rushed ahead to get a bell, and you Naruko, you outright told your teammate he was dead weight, I would expect that from Sasuke, but not you!" Naruko looks down to the grown, over burdened by guilt.

"Honestly, you all sicken me, an old friend once told me something that I never have forgotten".

"In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum, that is true, but those who abandon their comrades, are worse the scum" Sasuke grunts in response, and Naruko keeps looking at the ground, still ashamed of her actions"

Kakashi lets out a heavy sigh and starts talking once more.

"Honestly, I should fail you right here and now...but I'll give you one last chance".

Yuma looks up with hope in his eyes, Naruko looks up, waiting for Kakashi to continue, and Sasuke gains a look of surprise.

"I'll leave you guys here to eat lunch for an hour, and when I come back, we'll start the exercise again, Naruko and Sasuke, you both get lunch, but don't feed any of it to Yuma, am I clear?" he states as Naruko excitingly nods her head and Sasuke gains a look of hope in his eyes.

After giving them the lunch he leaves them be, and Naruko and Sasuke begin to eat their lunch. A bit of time passes until Yuma's stomach growls loudly as he looks up in embarrassment and his face turns red. Naruko gives him look of pity before looking at her lunch, and looks back up at him, and a look of guilt is seen in her eyes.

"Here, you can have some of my lunch Yuma" Naruko says, shocking Sasuke and Yuma.

"Stop, if sensei catches you giving me food we'll fail" Yuma says in a hushed tone.

Sasuke looks down at his lunch and shoves into Yuma's face as well, mirroring Naruko.

"Just shut up and eat dead last, if your hungry during the next test you'll just slow us down".

"...Sasuke" Yuma looks at them both with a mix of worry and appreciation.

"Its exactly like the bastard said, and besides, I owe you after treating you like dead weight earlier, so think of it as an apology".

Yuma looks into Naruko's eyes and see's being truthful, she really does feel bad about it.

'Maybe she isn't so bad after all' shortly after thinking that, Kakashi came rushing from out of the tree line, as all three genin go on guard.

"You!..."

they all tense up, ready for battle, before...

"Pass!"

with three faces displaying a mix of shock and confusion, Team Seven was formed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, Its kingofshame here, so I just wanted to say that I hope you guys leave more comments for me to look over and if you want to tell me something, or ask questions, feel free to pm me, lastly I wanna inform you all of my realease schedule.**

 **I plan on Releasing new chapters at least 2 to 3 times a week, depending on how much time I have, I may not release some days due to work, so we'll have to see.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day or night wherever u live, KingOfShame, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was an important morning for the six-year old Yuma. He had just turned six years old a day prior, and was visited by the Hokage! Yuma was told by the Hokage that if he wanted to, he could have his very own apartment. Yuma was too young to know what an apartment was, but he was excited nonetheless, after all, he would be leaving the orphanage today! With a smile full of cheer and an extra bump in his step, he headed to the hokage's tower, eager to be led to his new home.

Upon making it to the main road, he became more impatient due to the excitement he was experiencing and started sprinting through the streets. He continued to run in glee until he ran around a corner and-

"Oww, that hurt, what did I run in-?!"

Yuma's complaining immediately ground to a halt, standing before him was an elderly man with short black spiky hair, holding onto a cane and smiling down at the the child. The old man oddly reminded Yuma of a mummy, as his head was covered in wraps from the left side up.

"I'm so sorry mister, did I hurt you at all?" young Yuma asked, worried for the old mans well-being.

The old man laughed gently at the child and gave Yuma a look of kindness.

"No no, not a scratch on me, though if you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a rush child?"

Yuma smiled excitedly at the seemingly kind elder, happy to have someone pay attention to him.

"I recently turned six, and was visited by the hokage, i'm supposed to be meeting him right now. He said that he would give me my own apartment, so now I don't have to live at the orphanage anymore."

The old man frowned slightly at the young child, giving Yuma a sad gaze.

"Oh you poor thing, you must be one of the children that suffered from the Nine-Tails Attack." The old man stated, causing Yuma to look up in confusion, slightly tilting his head cutely to the side.

"The Nine-Tails Attack? Whats that mister?"

The old man continued to frown sadly at the child.

"You poor thing no one has told you, have they?"

Yuma continued to look at his elder in a confused manner, before the old man continued on.

"The Nine-Tails attack happened on the night of October 10th, about six years ago, the time you were born. It laid waste to most of our village and took the lives of many ninja on that night, leaving many children like yourself without parents."

The old man told Yuma in a serious tone, causing Yuma's good mood to dampen.

"...Do you think my parents might've...you know...?" The young Yuma asked, unsure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

"I'm afraid it is likely so young one, your parents might've been apart of the valiant Ninja force, who laid down their lives for our village while the fourth hokage dealt with the tailed beast ."

The old man told the young boy, who had now become downtrodden, his good mood evaporated.

Yuma looked down sadly at the ground, clearly distraught after learning of the reasoning behind his status as an orphan. The old man stood there and reached his bandaged hand, patting the young Yuma's head.

"Why did no one tell me, I mean if the hokage knew this then why did he not explain it to me, he's visited the orphanage more than once, so why am I just learning this now?"

"...I'm unsure of his reasoning behind not informing you of this, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you.." The old man continued to give Yuma a look of pity as the young boy held his head down, clearly out of sorts upon learning this new information.

"What happened after the Nine-Tails was defeated?" young Yuma asked, wanting to learn more of the story, to know more of the circumstances after his parents demise.

"The fourth hokage sealed the beast in a young child, as we speak that very same child lives in this village, she's around the same age as you I'd suppose." The old man responded, looking at the child with a sad gaze.

"...What's her name?"

The old man looked down at Yuma, who had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, making the young boy's expression hard to read.

"...Naruko Namikaze, daughter of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze." The old man answered, a cold look donning his face.

"...Thanks for telling me this mister, may I ask your name?" said Yuma still looking at the ground beneath him.

"Of course, it's Danzo. Danzo Shimura."

Danzo looked on as Yuma left down the street, as after thanking him for his time, he went off to meet the hokage, his good spirits now shattered.

"...I hope you didn't mind me letting our young Yuma know of the truth you kept hidden from him, Minato, please don't think too poorly of me, but this young child is one to keep an eye on." with those last words and a cold calculative look now settled on his face, The Shinobi no Yami descended into ROOT, once more.

* * *

Yuma awoke to loud banging on his door, putting a scowl on his face. As he rolled out of bed, he looked up and noticed he had slept in late, already 30 minutes past the alarm. Grunting in annoyance, he put on some clothes before walking to the door, checking who it was that was loudly banging on his door.

"Yuma, your late, how could you sleep in, this is our teams first mission day!" Naruko yelled obnoxiously to the grumpy Yuma who had opened his door. He looked at her with a sleepy expression on his face, annoyed at her presence.

"How did you find out where I lived, and could you be any more louder?"

Naruko gave him a mischievous grin, puffing out her chest in a bragging way.

"My father is the hokage you know, all I had to do was ask and he gave me the answer right away". Naruko stated with pride oozing out of every word she said.

Yuma gave her an unimpressed gaze and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at her.

"Give me ten minutes, I need to brush my teeth and grab my gear."

Naruko nodded her head, and let him go back inside, but not before getting the last word in.

"Yeah, Yeah, go right ahead, its not like your late or anything."

After joking with Yuma, and waiting for him to get ready, they headed off to the hokage tower.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us Yuma, what held you up, something important I hope?" Kakashi said, being the first to greet him as Yuma and Naruko walked into the missions office.

"That's rich coming from you, sensei" Yuma said mockingly, still tired and annoyed.

Kakashi merely gave Yuma an eye smile, taking notice of his sleepy state. Sasuke turned to Yuma giving him a cocky smile.

"Hello there Kakashi number two, but seriously what kept you dead last."

Yuma gave Sasuke a scowl before grumbling underneath his breath. Annoyed at everyone who was bugging, he finally decided to speak up after a couple seconds of sorting out his sleep-deprived thoughts.

"Haha, your soooo funny Sasuke, you should write a book, I just slept in late, so shut up."

Yuma bit back with a snarky response, clearly not in the mood to be made fun of. Sasuke gave him a grin and just responded with a 'Hn', before booming laughter in front of them caught the teams attention.

"Well, it seems like you all are getting along together already, I'm glad to know putting you three together under Kakashi was a good choice."

Minato smiled at the four of them, looking at the four fondly as he sat in his chair. Yuma looked at Minato, an unnoticeable frown donning his features.

Yuma's feelings toward the fourth hokage were...complicated, to say the least. He was grateful towards the hokage for giving him the time of day when he was younger, but he still held a grudge towards the man for not telling him of his reason for being parent less at such a young age. To make things even more complicated, after a few years, he began to realize the one room apartment that Minato had gifted him was not up to code. He knew the hokage couldn't play favorites, him being a leader and all, but surely he could've given him a better place then that. He began to think back to that fateful day he learned the truth from that old man. The hokage was kind and warm hearted... but Yuma still had trouble trusting him.

"Now, why don't I tell you guys your mission for today, I now you all are excited" Minato said with a wink.

Sasuke tensed up clearly excited, but too prideful to show it. Naruko grinned and began to shake slightly in anticipation. Yuma's eyes gained a serious glint in them.

'finally, my shinobi career finally begins here, I have to do my very best to obtain riches, no matter what the job.'

With this final thought, Yuma steeled his resolve, a determined gaze formed on his face.

"Your mission will be...gardening for Miss. Yuka as a D-rank mission." Yuma's look of determination immediately changed to one of harsh disappointment.

Sasuke scowled, clearly upset at the mission. Naruko walked briskly two steps in front of everyone else, angry at her fathers answer.

"You can't do this to us dad! We clearly are strong enough for a Higher ranked mission than that!" Naruko yelled in indignation.

Minato frowned at his daughter, upset at her behavior. Kakashi just stood there, not saying anything as Minato began scolding his child.

"Now Naruko, I'm already aware that you and Sasuke are clearly up for any C or B rank mission, but take a moment to think of your other teammate, you and Sasuke need to be more accommodating of Yuma, he is still at a lower then the two of you" Minato responding, looking at Naruko with a firm look on his face.

Yuma stood there, gritting his teeth. For all the reasons they were given a lack luster mission, it was his weakness that was the deciding factor. He stood forward, a determined glint in his eyes as he stood before the fourth hokage.

"With all due respect Lord Hokage, I do not believe it is right of you to deny my team the right to take part in a higher mission than gardening, please reconsider." Yuma stated without fear of reprimand as he stood before the most powerful man in the village.

"Yeah Yuma is right dad, it isn't right of you to judge Yuma without him even getting a chance to show what he's got!"

Naruko stated as she moved right next to Yuma, causing him to move a bit in discomfort, not comfortable with being close to her.

"I agree with the idiot and dead last, I think we derserve a better mission then this, besides, if he gets in any danger, me and the idiot can just bail him out." Sasuke said, the last bit upsetting Yuma, but not upsetting enough for Yuma to reply back.

Minato gauged the three of them, accessing their readiness, he turns to kakashi, a questioning look on his face.

"What do you think Kakashi, do you believe the three of them has what it takes" Kakashi nods his head to the hokage, giving him his answer.

"I believe they can handle at least bandits,, if we coddle them, how will they grow, besides, Yuma needs combat experience anyway." Kakashi answered Minato, siding with his genin as minato lets out a sigh.

"Honestly, you four, fine, I'll give you guys something more challenging." Minato finally gives, exasperated at the four of them.

"Does that mean your going to give us an A rank, or how about a S rank" Naruko asked, excited and practically bouncing.

" Now, now Naruko, you'll still start off small, you three are lucky, we just got a mission to exterminate a camp of bandits a few miles west of konohagakure forest, you are to kill every bandit at the camp, leave no survivors, understood."

"Yes! you won't regret this dad, isn't this great guys!" she turns to Yuma and Sasuke, her eyes practically sparkling.

Yuma gives her a small smile, while Sasuke just smirks. Kakashi stands there, giving his genin one of his trademark eye smiles.

 **At least your good for something, monster**

Shaking away the dark voice in his head, Yuma and the rest of team seven headed off to their destination, ready to start their mission.

* * *

After an hour of quickly jumping from tree limb to tree limb, they finally it to their destination. Team seven gathered under a large tree from a top hill, directly above the bandits base. Naruko and Sasuke looked unfazed from the long journey while Yuma sat down, breathing heavily, being seemingly the only one tired from the long distance traveled.

"Alright you three, I wanna set some ground rules before we go in. First off we won't be rushing all in at once, we need to pick off the bandits at the entrance without alerting the others, than we can cut loose, got it?"

Kakashi asked as they all three nodded their heads, Naruko looked unsure, prompting Kakashi to ask her whats wrong.

"What seems to be the matter Naruko?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Its just...do we really have to, you know, kill them?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke and Yuma both widened there eyes, realizing that this will be their first time taking someones life. Suddenly, the atmosphere grew rough and tense, all of them realizing what they're in for. Kakashi looks at the three of them with a cold look before responding.

"The hokage's orders are absolute, we have no choice, I know its rough, but every ninja has to face their first kill eventually, better sooner rather than later, don't forget, you wanted this." Kakashi stated with little sympathy.

Without any way out the three steeled their resolve.

"Yuma, you are the least distinguishable out of all of us, I'll hold onto your headband, go to the entrance and eliminate the bandits standing guard at the entrance."

Yuma gulped and Naruko gave Kakashi a glare.

"Kakashi, your really gonna send Yuma out there, what if they figure him out!" Naruko whispered harshly, trying to help Yuma out of it.

"You wanted to prove yourself right Yuma? Well this is your chance if you can't even handle this, then how can you expect to make it as an Ninja?"

"Sensei! you can't-"

"Shut up Naruko, i'll do it" Yuma says, agitated over Naruko trying to help him, but feeling weak because of it.

"But Yuma..." Naruko looks at him sadly.

"Its as Kakashi-sensei said, if I can't do this, then how can I ever hope to be a Ninja" Yuma said, Determination welling from within.

"Let him go idiot, have faith in dead last." Sasuke butted in, giving Naruko a reassuring smirk.

"...Fine, but the second he takes down the guards, im rushing in" finally giving in, Naruko sighs.

Yuma takes off his headband and hands it to kakashi, he also tucks his senbon pouch under his sleeves. Tucking his kunai under his pants, Yuma takes a single kunai, placing it beneath his shirt and heads down the hill, approaching the band camp slowly.

The bandits take notice of him and approach him cautiously. They pick up their swords and walk towards him pointing at him threateningly.

"State your business immediately, if not we will kill you!" The bandits thrust their blades threateningly at Yuma as they get near him, causing him to flinch slightly.

"My name is Yuma Ito, I am on the run from the hidden leaf village, I seek to join your camp, please let me pass." Yuma lies through his teeth, standing still, waiting for the bandits to get closer before trying anything.

The bandits assess him from afar, checking his clothes for any signs of a weapon. They nod to each other and take a step closer.

And another.

And another.

Time slows down for Yuma as he realizes what he's about to do. Suddenly hes not to sure of himself. Everything begins to feel too much for him, the meaning behind taking another persons life dawning on him. To kill a person is to bring an end to everything they stood for, everything they could've been is stolen from someone once there killed, He can't do this, he can't do this, he can't. he can't, he can't, he can't hecanthecanthecantHECANTHECANTHECANT!

 **YOU MUST.**

Before he even realizes it, he had slit one of the bandits neck open with his kunai, a strange feeling welling up inside him. The bandits' blood coats the other ones clothes as the other bandit screams in primal fear, swinging his blade down at Yuma. Yuma dodges to the right of the blood stained bandit his eyes cold and hollow. Before the bandit can react, he thrusts the kunai into the mans stomach. The bandit gasps in pain, falling to the forest floor but not dead. Yuma sits on the mans waist, preventing him from getting up and stabs him again, and again, and again, and again. Yuma smiles sadistically as the voice in the back of his head goads him on.

 **GO ON, KILL HIM, KEEP STABBING, MAKE HIM BLEED, YOU KNOW IT MUST BE DONE, YOU WANT TO BECOME THE RICHEST MAN IN ALL OF KONAHA RIGHT? THIS MAN IS AN OBSTACLE TO THAT GOAL, ELIMINATE HIM**

The voice booms in Yuma's head, making his world go red, until he suddenly stops.

'Why is everything going black?' and with those final thoughts, Yuma's consciousness fades away.

* * *

As Yuma opened his eyes, he was greeted by bright white lights. He sat up slightly and winced as his head immediately began to throb. Looking around, he found that he was inside a hospital room. He heard light chuckling and looked beside himself, seeing an old man who looked oddly familiar.

"Well, well, back to the world of the living are we?" the old mans voice was gruff, but not raspy and sounded quite familar. In confusion, Yuma continued to stare, trying to figure out were he has seen him from.

"Come now young one, don't tell me you have forgotten this face already, although, I suppose it has been about seven years, hasn't it?"

the old man winked his only visible eye at Yuma, Yuma's own eyes widening in recognition, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Mister Danzo! Its been years, how have you been, why are you here?!" Yuma asked, excited at seeing one of the few people who treated him with kindness when he was younger.

"My,my young one, I haven't seen anyone that excited to see me in ages, nice to see you haven't forgotten me." Danzo smiles fondly at Yuma, chuckling at his behavior

"Of course i'd be excited to see you, its been ages!" Yuma says loudly, forgetting he's in a hospitable.

"Now now, settle down there lad, we're in a hospitable after all, and to answer your previous question, I came here to get my body checked being old and all, imagine my surprise when the first thing I see is an old face." Danzo smiles once more, gazing at Yuma like a father would to a son.

"Speaking of which, I don't even know why I got here, I know I was on a mission, but everything after arriving at the destination is fuzzy." Yuma says, still in a state of confusion.

Danzo gives him a worried look, before responding.

"You seem to have suffered a head injury, your team had brought you here, when you first arrived in this room, You were bleeding profusely from your head."

After stating that, Yuma gazes into the mirror beside him, seeing the top of his head covered in bandages.

'I must have screwed up somehow on the mission, so much for proving myself' Yuma thinks sadly.

Danzo stares at the boy worriedly, before smiling funnily pointing to his head and saying-

"Look on the bright side kid, now we match hahaha!"

After saying that, Yuma begins laughing along with him, being the happiest he's ever been in a long time.

"I've missed you mister Danzo, I know i've only known you for a short time in my life, but I really enjoy talking with you." Yuma says fondly, smiling at Danzo.

"Me too Yuma, me too" Danzo says.

for awhile they just sit there smiling at on another, till the door opens, causing the both of them to look up as a nurse walks in with a wheel chair.

"Mister Danzo, your check up is finished, its time for you to be escorted out of the premises." the nurse said coming to a stop at Danzo's bedside.

"Aww you have to leave already Mister Danzo" Yuma complains with a sad frown, as Danzo is lifted up and helped into his chair.

"I'm afraid so, young one, but you needn't worry, i'll be in touch with you again real soon, I have my ways." with those final words and a quick wave goodbye, Danzo and Yuma's reunion ended as quickly as it began.

Shortly after, Kakashi, Naruko, and Sasuke came in worriedly.

"Yuma, thank Kami your okay, you had us worried, you were bleeding so hard" Naruko said to the still smiling Yuma.

"Thanks for your concern guys, but i'm okay."

"We were so worried, what were you thinking?! You wouldnt stop! You were so focused on stabbing that bandit, that you didn't notice the others had noticed the commotion, we had to come in, kill all the bandits, and take you back to the village quickly before you bled out!" Naruko yelled, explaining what had happened.

"I appreciate your concern, but like I said I'm fine" Yuma says still smiling.

"...Hey dead last, are you alright? Your acting uncharacteristically...happy." Sasuke asked, suspicious of Yuma's out of place good mood.

"Its nothing, I just...met an old friend."

* * *

"Did you accomplish the objective, Lord Danzo" the "nurse" asked him, in an oddly dull tone.

"But of course, I have gained Yuma's trust and am working towards gaining the spot in his heart that would normally be reserved for family." Danzo replied to the "nurse" as they had exited the building, turning into a nearby alley way.

Danzo steps out of the wheel chair, as he touches a certain spot on the wall opening a secret passage way that leads towards a large stair case leading down. The "nurse" bursts into ink, revealing a slender pale boy, with medium length black hair.

"Let us go Sai, we have more "conditioning" to put you through". Danzo states coldly.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." Sai responds, completely obedient.

As they descend down the ROOTS of konoha, Danzo takes a small folder from underneath his garb and smiles coldly. The folder reads, "MEDICAL RECORDS OF SUBJECT 180."

"You didn't think you could hide this from me, did you? Eh Minato?" With those last words, The Shinobi no Yami descends down the ROOT of konoha, his light laughter fading away.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! how it do my buckeroos, so I have actually finalized my chapter schedule, I plan on releasing new chapters (hopefully) every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday starting next week! I know, I know, Your saying "three times a week?! He has to be absolutely insane!" well guess what? Your right, I'M ABSOLUTELY BONKERS MATEY! Have a wonderful day or night wherever you live, KingOfShame, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

After Yuma was released from the hospitable for his head injury and several D ranks later, Kakashi decided to take team seven out for barbecue at "The Yakiniku Q", as a sort of anniversary gift, it having been a whole month since they have become Team seven, after all. He still had bad dreams of that _one_ D rank mission were they had to capture that detestable cat, which belonged to the Daimiyo's wife. As they walked together down the streets of Konoha, many people waved and shouted words of praise to Naruko and Sasuke. Yuma just stared, jealousy filling his eyes as he became green with envy, while Naruko would wave to every other person who called her name, and Sasuke would remain stoic, ignoring the attention.

'Must be nice' Yuma thought filled with envy, eyeing his two teammates with jealousy.

Naruko turned to Yuma, taking notice of his staring, before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about this Yuma, me and Sasuke always seem to catch everyone's attention no matter were we go, it can get annoying sometimes, Ya know!"

Naruko says jokingly, attempting to lighten Yuma's mood. He just continues to look ahead, clearly annoyed at all the attention they were getting.

"Its fine, what else could I expect being in a team with the Hokage's own daughter, and the head of the Uchiha clans prodigal son?" Yuma states, his tone deeply sarcastic.

Sasuke turns his head, smiling haughtily.

"Awww, is the dead last jealous?" Sasuke asks sarcastically, lifting his eyebrows in a cocky manner. Yuma quickly gets tired of his arrogance.

"Just shut up!" Yuma yelled.

Kakashi eye smiled at the both of them, lazily chiding them while reading from his orange book, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Now you guys, don't start arguing, we have almost gotten to The Yakiniku Q, and i'd hate to have to change my mind because you three couldn't behave."

"Yes Sensei!" The three of them exclaim, Sasuke still smirking, Yuma frowning in distaste, and Naruko eyeing them worriedly, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of the two of them fighting.

After a short walk and countless bickering between Sasuke and Yuma, while Naruko acted as a mediator between the three of them, they had finally arrived at the restaurant of interest.

"Mmmm, you smell that guys? That's the smell of my wallet being drained for all its worth!" Kakashi jokingly states, gaining a smile from the three.

"Well you're right about that sensei! By the way Yuma, whats your favorite type of barbecue meat, I personally prefer the Pork!"

Naruko asks Yuma brightly, trying to be freindly.

Yuma flinches a tad, clearly still uncomfortable with being around Naruko. He doesn't hate her as much as before, having been around her more. He still doesn't enjoy being near her, but his extreme distaste for her existence has diminished just a bit. Being in a team with her has made him realize she's not the snobby rich girl he thought she was, but he still didn't like her overly cheerful personality, often finding it annoying and kinda draining to be around someone who's so optimistic.

"Actually Naruko, I've never had barbecue..."

Yuma states, looking incredibly embarrassed as he ashamedly looks down toward the ground. Naruko gives him a confused look before responding.

"Why not?"

That simple question was the root of why Yuma still had a problem with Naruko. No longer was it the fact that she housed the demon that took his parents life within her, he had come to accept that it wasn't her fault that it was sealed within her, and would often hate himself when he would accidentally refer to her as a monster in his head. No, what he hated about her was her being blind to the fact that compared to others, she had a rose tinted life. She didn't have to look on the streets for change whenever she mysteriously lost the Hokage's allowance, Scrub dishes in a red light district bar for a free meal, or beg for spare change. No, she led a life of endless praise from the villagers and lavished with gifts. He didn't hate her anymore, but he didn't like her either.

"Because I could never afford it." Yuma answers her with attitude, annoyed at her obliviousness.

Naruko's eyes widen in realization, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed of her stupidity.

" Oh, yeah, of course, I forgot..."

The atmosphere became awkward, neither Naruko nor Yuma able to look at each other. Sasuke quickly got annoyed at the both of them, frustrated at there souring the mood.

"Hey dead last, Idiot, stop staring at the floor and hurry before me and Kakashi-sensei leave you both behind."

"Shut up Bastard!" "Shut up Sasuke!"

Both Naruko and Yuma exclaim, irritated at his name calling. Sasuke smiles cockily at the both of them, secretly happy that he diffused the awkward feeling that had hung around of them.

As they walk into the restraunt, Yuma's mouth starts watering, clearly enticed by the aroma.

"I sure hope barbecue tastes as good as it smells." Yuma says, eyeing the the people who already had theirs as they bit into their food.

He rubbed his mouth, wiping the saliva from his bottom lip. Kakashi eyed Yuma worriedly.

'That's the look of a kid who's gonna empty my wallet, and here I was worrying about Naruko's appetite.' Kakashi thought with dread.

As they walked into the establishment, people turned their heads, admiring the sight of both the Hokage's daughter and the famed Uchiha. While Kakashi went up to the front to order, the other three found a two sided booth to sit in.

Slowly but surely, Yuma began to hear the other patrons murmuring.

" _Do you see them, its the infamous Konoha Duo! They're so cool!"_

 _"Look Mommy, its THE Sasuke Uchiha, he's so cool!"_

 _"Wow dude, look! its Naruko Namikaze, I wish I was on her team, shes so cute!"_

 _"Who's that other kid sitting with them?"_

 _"Who cares, he looks so boring anyway."_

 _"To think the esteemed Hokage's daughter and son of the Uchiha clans Head would eat with someone so lame."_

 _"Who does he think he is? They could do so much better."_

 _"It should of been me on Naruko's team not him."_

 _"How dare he sit next to Sasuke! He should just dissappear."_

The murmuring got worse and worse, as each person spoke near them. Yuma's good mood had immediately dissipated as he sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruko remained oblivious to the people looking at them in awe, probably zoning out due to being used to attention. Kakashi soon came over and sat down as well, the waiter coming and laying down plates of food. Naruko began wolfing down large portions as Kakashi shook his head.

Sasuke noticed Yuma hadn't took a single bite, as he turned his head, worried for his teammate.

"You okay Yuma? I thought you were hungry?" Sasuke asked inquisitively.

"I'm okay...I'm not really hungry anymore..." Yuma said standing from his seat as Naruko stopped eating, looking at Yuma worriedly.

"Yuma? where are you going?" Naruko asked as Yuma stood up, his bangs covering his face, making them unable to see his expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to eat anymore." Yuma said, using a fake smile that hurt.

"Now Yuma, its okay if you don't want to eat, but please at least stay until everyone's done, this is a team outing after all." Kakashi said kindly.

"Fine sensei, i'll stay." Yuma stated before sitting back down beside Sasuke.

Naruko smiled, putting her pearly whites on full display.

"That's the spirit, after all, You're a valuable member of team seven!" Naruko exclaimed in a chipper tone, attempting to cheer Yuma up.

Unfortunately it didn't work and Yuma continued to look down at the floor, wishing he wasn't there.

...He never even had a single bite of the barbecue.

* * *

It was all darkness as far as the eye could see, and was the first sight that had greeted Yuma's eyes. He lifted his hands, but couldn't see them despite having felt himself move them. He shuffled his feet and looked down, but couldn't see the, despite feeling there movements. He tried taking a step forward, but found it impossible.

Yuma quickly became confused and scared, as he began to think he was blind, before hearing a strange sound.

 _w..is...ou...eek._

Yuma was now growing scared, he couldn't move his body and now he was hearing things, he froze as the voice spoke once more

 _wha...is...t...you...seek._

"Hello? Is there someone there" Yuma asked, fearful and unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

...

It was now silent, Yuma quickly became paranoid, trying desperately to move his body before he began shouting.

"Look I don't know who you are or where I am, but i'd suggest you-?!"

Yuma quickly stopped shouting as directly in front of him, two yellow lights that looked like eyes without a pupil or sclera, stared right into his own eyes.

 **WHAT IS** **IT YOU** **SEEK?**

The voice shouted into Yuma's face, deep and baritone, as it posed its question to Yuma.

"Wh-What?" Yuma stuttered, scared of the sudden voice and piercing yellow eyes that looked as if it stared into his soul.

 **I ASK YOU, WHAT IS IT YOU SEEK, WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?**

The set of yellow eyes repeated itself, staring into Yuma as if looking into his very soul.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Where am I. What is this place!" Yuma shouted, no longer terrified, quickly becoming pissed.

 **DESIRES, DREAMS, GOALS, WHATEVER IT IS YOUR KIND CALLS IT, I WILL HELP YOU MAKE IT A REALITY.**

"I don't understand, what are you?!" Yuma yelled, now frustrated with all the questions the voice was asking.

 **...I SEE, YOU'RE STILL TOO WEAK TO ANSWER MY CALLS IT SEEMS.**

"What calls! What the hell are you talking about!" Yuma was now screaming, clearly annoyed at whatever it was that was speaking too him.

The Yellow eyes then faded away, causing Yuma to flinch a bit at its sudden departure.

 **COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE READY TO RECEIVE MY "GIFTS". RETURN WHEN YOU ARE READY, ONLY THEN WILL I BESTOW UPON YOU POWER TO TURN YOUR DREAMS INTO A REALITY.**

"Wait?! You haven't answered a single damn question, what the hell are you, why did you call me here, where am-?!" Yuma stopped as he felt as if he were falling out of the darkness.

His body began to feel heavy, like a rock tumbling down a hill. Yuma began screaming as he felt as if he were falling from some high place.

 **GOODBYE YUMA ITO, I HOPE I SEE YOU SOON. IF YOU EVER NEED POWER, THEN COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE PREPARED.**

With those final words, Yuma was dismissed from the black abyss.

* * *

Yuma woke up, covered head to toe in sweat, terrified of what had just happened. He gripped the top of his head, severe pain filling him.

'Was that a dream, I was asleep? It felt so real!" Yuma said as he looked to his head, seeing a noodle cup to the left of him.

Frowning he picked up the cup, throwing it into the trash can behind himself.

'I guess a bad dream is to be expected, I ate too much of that garbage last night.'

He stretched his arms out in front of him, before settling them down beside himself, frowning at his poor excuse for a bedroom before sighing.

'Come on Yuma, its a mission day, so quite your frowning and get to work! Besides knowing Kakashi, it'll probably be another D rank, easy money'

With that final thought, and finishing his morning routine, he was off.

...Little did he know, that the mission that Team seven would be assigned today, would not just be a simple D rank.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Yuma's eyes upon opening the door to the missions office was the sight of Naruko screaming into her fathers face.

"Not another one dad! How many D ranks will you send us on!" Naruko yelled to Minato, Sasuke nodding his head wanting to know himself, as Kakashi just gave his trade mark eye smile.

"What's going on?" Yuma asks.

Naruko looks to Yuma, before giving Yuma a large smile, looking at him as one would a savior.

"Yuma thank Kami your here, listen Dad says he wont let us go on a C rank unless he thinks you're ready for it, tell him he has nothing to worry about" Naruko exclaimed.

Yuma looked to Minato, head palming himself while giving Yuma an apologetic smile.

"Sorry that is the first thing you have to walk into. My daughter keeps thinking i'm holding your team back from C rank missions because of you."

Yuma was now getting irritated. Not only did he have a terrible nightmare, woke up with a throbbing headache, but now he was being reminded of his status as "Weak link" already. He was tired, tired of people underestimating him, tired of being considered lesser than Naruko and Sasuke, tired of being pitied.

... _Tired of being in their shadow._

He marched himself directly in front of the Hokage, intent on making his case clear.

"Are you?" Yuma asked.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked, unprepared for Yuma's sudden act of bravado.

"I wanna know if you're holding us back because you see me as a weak link in team seven? because if so, i'll prove you wrong!" Yuma said, determined to prove to the hokage that he wasn't a weakling.

Minato gained a strange glint in his eye before responding.

"Yuma, let me make one thing clear, I have never considered any shinobi in my village as a "weak link" as you call it, I believe that given enough time, effort, and attention, any shinobi can achieve what I have." Minato states with conviction.

Yuma looked at Minato dead in the eyes, too petrified by Minato's sudden tone shift to move or make a response.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had arrived, Minato's serious tone disappeared, as he smiled at Yuma.

"And that's why, I have changed my mind."

Naruko's eyes seem to sparkle with glee, a huge smile covers her face from ear to ear.

"Wait?!do you mean-!"

"I will be giving you three the C rank mission you so desperately crave." Minato says giving his daughter a kind expression.

"Wait! what, do you mean?" Yuma asks, quickly catching onto what he had done.

Minato gives him a hard to read expression before responding with a questionable smile.

"Whats wrong Yuma, you said it yourself remember, you'll prove me wrong, right?" Minato said, giving Yuma the kind of smile one would give to someone who made a major mistake, and they would now exploit that persons mistake to the fullest.

"Yes! Thank you Yuma! You're the best!" Naruko said, suddenly hugging yuma from behind, before he shoved her off.

"Wait but I didn't mean-"

"Seems you're good for something after all, dead last." Sasuke said, giving Yuma a look of respect.

Yuma sighed, realizing that there was no longer any point into denying it, the damage already done.

"Now now you guys, settle down, I still have to explain your mission." Minato said, gaining the threes attention once more.

"Your mission is to travel to the land of the waves and help a bridge builder complete construction on his bridge." Minato said.

"Alright! Which bridge builder will we be helping?" Naruko asked her father, before Minato grinned.

"Come on in!" He yelled, facing the door leading out into the hallway.

A tall old man with gray hair, a goatee, and a straw hat walked in. Looking at three of them, he's eyes widening in realization when looking at Naruko and Sasuke, before completely looking over Yuma with disinterest.

"I'm happy to know that a Uchiha and the Hokage's very own daughter will be guarding me while I build my bridge, but who's the last kid, he doesn't look like much."

The old man griped, his eyes settling on Yuma. Yuma looked at him, becoming quite pissed, before calming himself when Kakashi patted Yuma's head.

"I assure you that my genin is more than qualified to protect you, you have my word." Kakashi says.

The old man spits on the ground before putting his hands on his waist, Pride shining in his eyes.

"The names Tazuna, the great bridge builder from the land of the waves! I'll be counting on you four protecting me while I build my bridge, remember that!" Tazuna yells, before stomping out of the room, clearly drunk.

Minato smiles sheepishly for a couple seconds before looking to the four seriously.

"You all have your orders, now go out and get ready for you're mission, grab anything you think you'll need, then show up at the village gates in an hour, now go, except for you Kakashi, stay here for a bit."

"You got it dad! We'll complete this mission without fail no matter what!" Naruko exclaims confidently.

"Yeah,and if the dead last gets in any trouble, then will be sure to bail him out, right Yuma?" Sasuke says while nudging Yuma in the shoulder, agitating him.

Yuma scowls at Sasuke, clearly annoyed.

"Would you just piss off!" Yuma yells before Naruko grabs them both by the ends of their shirts, dragging them out of the room.

"Why did you ask me to stay behind?" Kakashi asks, curious as to why he would be asked to stay behind.

Minato gives Kakashi a serious look before handing him something.

"Here, read this." Minato ordered.

Kakashi is handed a an envelope with a file inside, he stands there reading it before his look of confusion shifts to one of business.

"...Understood. I will carry it out without fail."

After that, Kakashi walked out of the room, off to prepare for the mission.

* * *

After all of team seven plus Tazuna arrived at the gate, they all began the journey to the land of the waves. Many hours passed as they walked through the plains of the land of fire. Naruko, being as energetic as she was, quickly became bored of the never ending walk and began telling Yuma of her many attempts at trying to prank Sasuke.

"And then, there was that one time I tried mixing glue in Bastards tooth paste, but he was able to tell the difference! It wasn't fair!" Naruko complained.

"Yeah, because i'd totally be stupid enough to not tell that my tooth paste suddenly doesn't smell." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruko.

Kakashi just nodded his head to their senseless conversation, clearly not listening. Tazuna had a goofy grin on his face, his body rocking back in forth. He brought his jug of booze up to his head, clearly inebriated.

"Hey old man, do you always get drunk like that?" Yuma asks rhetorically, disgusted by Tazuna's boorish behavior.

"I don't need any chastising from a kid thank you verrry much" Tazuna say's, wobbling from foot to foot, almost unable to walk.

"Jeez, no wonder you need people to protect you, anyone could kill you if this is how you behave at your construction job." Yuma states, shaking his head in disappointment.

"No respect for your elders eh? You know back in my day, we would-" As quickly as the conversation began, it soon devolved into nonsense due to Tazuna's drunken ravings. Yuma shook his head once more, unable to deal with the old mans drunken ramblings.

The long walk continued for several hours, at times boring, and at others annoying. Naruko would often stop to look at something that caught her interest, and Sasuke would have to drag her away so that they could continue. After what felt like days, they finally began to near the Fire country border that led to wave country.

"How much longer before we arrive to the border Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko asked, groaning loudly from boredom.

Kakashi looked at her with a eye smile before commenting.

"Don't worry, we've almost arrived, just a couple more hours and we'll finally make it to Water Country." Kakashi said to Naruko, patting her head.

"Hmm..." Naruko made an inquisitive sound causing Kakashi to look at her in confusion.

"Is something the matter Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

"Its nothing, its just..." Naruko started before stopping, looking at Kakashi confused before continuing

"It hasn't rained at all since we began traveling so why?"

Kakashi looks at her worriedly.

"Why what Naruko?"

Naruko hesitates, pondering if she'll sound stupid before answering him.

"Why was there a puddle back there if it hasn't rained for days?"

Kakashi's eyes widen slightly, he looks behind them and sees the puddle she was talking about.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi pushes Naruko away from him before yelling to Sasuke and Yuma.

"Sasuke! Yuma! protect the bridge buil-?!" Before he could finish, a sickle wrapped itself around his body before slicing him to ribbons.

Two men appear from the aforementioned puddle before looking at Yuma, Sasuke, and Naruko darkly. Yuma began shaking in fear, unable to grasp the quick and bloody death that had just befallen their sensei.

"One down, three to go" The two ninja chuckled darkly before lunging at the unprepared genin.

'I just wanted a simple D rank mission.'

With that final thought, the plains quickly became a battlefield.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! It be'st thy KingofShame with another chapter. Enjoy! also, this is mondays release, remember, mondays wednsdays, and fridays, KingOfShame, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

It ended as fast as it had began, the grassy plain surrounding Yuma was lit a flame, sphere shaped holes littered the battlefield. He stared at the two who brought such devastation and _hell_ to the plain. Yuma continued to stare as his ears were still ringing, Sasuke and Naruko stood in front of him, arguing over who had the flashiest kill. Kakashi appeared in front of the two, having suffered no injuries due to using a substitution jutsu, placating the both of them by saying they both did great.

Yuma looked around him in a daze, wide eyed, and at a loss for words. The ringing in his ears was subsiding, the bridge builder was on the ground behind him, having fell onto his ass due to the sheer force of Naruko's Rasengan's. Tazuna stood up walking past Yuma to congratulate the two prodigies who had effortlessly gotten rid of the would be assaulter's. Yuma followed him sulkily, only one thought pervading his astonished mind.

' _Why did I get put onto a team of prodigies who I have no hope of outshining?'_

Kakashi turned to Tazuna as he got closer, a serious glint in his eye.

"So...care to explain Tazuna?"

Tazuna immediately tensed up.

"W-what do you mean?" Tazuna asked in a unconvincing questioning manner.

"I mean it obviously seems like you were hiding information from us, so quit the bullshit, and give us the truth." Kakashi says angrily.

Yuma looks at Kakashi and for a split second he sees Kakashi's angry demeanor falter a bit.

'Odd...'

Tazuna's stance falters, his shoulders drooped in a defeated way, and proceeded to explain everything.

Tazuna starts talking about how he is being hunted by a rich man named Gato who runs a large scale company that has caused wave to become poverty stricken. Thus Tazuna came up with the idea to make a bridge, that way the the Land of the Wave could get a stream of revenue into the village and increase trade. Gato, wanting to keep sucking the Land of the Waves resources, has deemed Tazuna a threat, and began to send ninja on his payroll to stop him from finishing the bridge.

Throughout the entire explanation, Yuma stares at Kakashi with distrust, noting that he never once looks taken aback.

 _Almost like he already knew._

After Tazuna finished spilling the truth, Naruko looks at Kakashi with conviction.

"Kakashi-sensei, we can't just abandon the mission, I say we press forward!"

"I agree with the idiot, besides, I'm a member of the Uchiha Clan, This should be a piece of cake"

Sasuke says in agreement, not wanting Naruko to show him up, before turning to Yuma giving him a worried gaze.

 **Even the mighty uchiha is giving you pity, how sad.**

Yuma had to grit his teeth, inwardly wincing as the voice cuts through his thoughts.

"Pfft, whatever you say you cocky bastard, I know you're just afraid of me leaving you in the dust." Naruko says, clearly amused.

"Shut up idiot!" Sasuke says, blushing in embarrassment.

Kakashi smiles before turning to the bridge builder.

"We will continue with the mission, though next time, don't lie in your mission request."

"Yes! Thank you so much. I'm grateful from the bottom of my-"

As Tazuna showered Kakashi with gratitude and Naruko and Sasuke continued their bickering, Yuma looked at them with envy. He stared as Tazuna thanked Naruko and Sasuke for saving his life, showering them with praise. As Yuma stood, an ugly feeling began to well up in his gut, looking at the ground in dismay. They began to walk off ahead, Kakashi shouted at Yuma to hurry up, as he dejectedly followed after them.

 _They get to be the heroes and like always, everyone loves them._

 _I don't._

 **I hate them.**

* * *

They had been walking through foggy forest after foggy forest for almost an entire day and the long journey was beginning to tire Yuma out.

"Kakashi-sensei how much longer till we get there." Yuma asked, his stamina running very thin.

"Usually I would make fun of the dead last for being so weak, but even I am beginning to feel tired." Sasuke says as Naruko looks at the two of them with a grin.

"You guys are so pathetic, I don't feel tired at all."

Sasuke and Yuma scowl at Naruko as she continues to gloat.

"The only reason you're not as tired as the rest of us is because of that damn fox inside you."

"Whatever, excuses, excuses. You're just jealous because i'm better than you Bastard."

Sasuke Scowls and the two of them stop to look at each other, both sporting glares on their faces.

'Oh no, here we go again.' Yuma thinks as they begin screaming insults at each other.

"Duck-Butt!"

"Blonde Bimbo!"

"Cocky Smart-Ass!"

"Dumb Idiot!"

"Hah! You said Dumb and Idiot, that's the same thing, I win Bastard!" Naruko says immaturely as Sasuke scowls.

"Shut up you idio-!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kakashi yells at them in an authoritative way, upset at their incessant squabbling.

"We are on a Mission! I expect more out of the both of you, now stop your bickering or else when we get back to Konoha, I will make sure we have only D ranks for a whole month, am I clear!"

Yuma stared, shocked by Kakashi suddenly yelling at the two of them, flabbergasted due to the fact that he had never seen Kakashi react so aggressively.

The two of them looked at the ground ashamed at their actions. Kakashi continues to glare harshly before Naruko and Sasuke quietly nod to him.

Kakashi turns to Tazuna bowing slightly.

"I apologize for my students' shameful behavior, please excuse them."

Tazuna scratches his cheek sheepishly before shaking his head.

"No,No, its alright, they're just tired, I'm beginning to feel weak in the knees myself!"

Kakashi sighs, before turning to Yuma and the others.

"Considering the fact that our client himself is tired it appears you and Sasuke will get your break, we'll be taking turns on watch duty in two hour shifts in case of an ambush. Naruko will be taking first watch, followed by Yuma, then Sasuke."

"What about yourself sensei?" Yuma asks as kakashi begins to set up camp.

"I will be busy sending an update of the missions status to the Hokage, need to inform of the new information." Kakashi says.

As Kakashi continues to set up camp, Yuma notices something.

' _how would he send a message to the Hokage, if he hasn't even brought a scroll or carrier pigeon with him?'_

Throughout the entirety of the mission Yuma has considered Kakashi's behavior to be odd. First he pretended to be angry when hearing Tazuna's explanation, he acted out of character when berating Naruko and Sasuke for their arguing when normally he would just smile contently, and now this? True he could just have made an excuse to not have to do watch, but his constant suspicious actions where beginning to tip Yuma off that something was wrong.

' _What are you hiding Kakashi?"_

With that final thought coursing through Yuma's brain, night descended upon the weary group.

* * *

Two hours had passed Yuma by as he began his stroll to the lookout that Naruko had been at, ready to take his shift.

As he approached the lookout he stopped in his tracks. Right in front of his eyes was Naruko, eating ramen. But she wasnt eating it normally, no, she had three bowls lined up in front of her, which she probably brought with her in a sealing scroll. The first bowl literally disappeared so fast that it as almost as if it was never there as she swallowed. The second bowl, she somehow got all the noodles to interlock with one other before slurping the entire bowls worth of noodles without chewing. Lastly for the third and final bowl she brought the bowl to her mouth before comically and horrifically stretching her mouth to cover the entire outline of the bowl, pulling her lips off it to reveal its now empty decor.

Naruko froze as she sat on the small makeshift lookout chair made from bundled up wood and ninja wire before turning to Yuma, her cheeks outstreched like a chipmunk, before grotesquely swallowing the large wad of ramen in her mouth, a large round outline sliding down her throat as it traveled from her mouth to her stomach.

For a few brief moments, they just mutely stared at one another, Naruko looking at him worriedly and Yuma looking at her with wide horrified eyes. Naruko's eyes lighted up in realization before reaching behind herself, bringing out a scroll and producing another bowl of ramen.

"You want some too?"

To that question, Yuma answered by violently vomiting all over the ground as Naruko stood up and backed off, grossed out.

"Eww, whats wrong are you sick, stop that, it's gross!"

"I'm Gross?! Really now, coming from the one who just- oh- no, can't describe it, i'm gonna be sick!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?! I Offer you free ramen and your response to my kindness is to vomit?! Apologize, apologize to the Great Ramen Kami-sama!"

After yelling at one another for a couple minutes they finally calmed down enough for Yuma to state his business.

"Look, let's forget what just happened, i'm here to take over the watch, its been two hours."

Naruko turned her back to Yuma ignoring him while puffing out her chest indignantly.

"No, not until you except my kind offer and eat the ramen I have graciously gifted you!" Naruko remained stubborn, causing Yuma to release an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! If that is what it takes for you to let me do my job!" Yuma says in a huff.

Naruko turns to Yuma with a large dazzling white smile on her face momentarily stunning Yuma as she handed him the bowl, his heart beating weirdly for a second before he quickly schooled his features.

' _No, don't fall for it Yuma, she's just trying to get onto your good side.'_

He sat down next to her and began to eat as she smiled. For a few minutes, all was good, until...

"So...I was wondering, why is it that you always act distant towards me."

Yuma froze, his hand holding his chopsticks hovering mere inches from his face as the atmosphere began to shift.

He continued to sit there silently as he held the chopsticks, putting his head down as Naruko continued talking.

"It's just, every time I try to talk to you, you always act weirdly, like you don't wanna be near me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuma said bluntly, starting to tap his feet anxiously.

"That's a lie and you know it, you're always acting like this. Every time me or Sasuke tries to get to know you more, you either shrug us off, or you pretend like nothings wrong." Naruko states, as Yuma's foot tapping grows quicker.

"I mean can't you please open up to us, we're supposed to be a team, right?" Naruko says pleadingly.

"...Le...me...lone." Yuma mutters quietly, his tapping stopped.

"What?" Naruko asks, not being able to hear Yuma.

"I said le...alone."

"Yuma? Are you okay?" Naruko asks now worried, before Yuma suddenly bolts up, dropping the ramen onto the ground before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I said leave me alone! Why do you even care! Stop acting like your some sort of friend and leave me alone!" Yuma snaps rudely.

' _Why can't she just bug off, I don't care about her, why cant she get it? I want nothing to do with them. They always get to be the heroes, they always get the praise, THEY ALWAYS GET THE LOVE AND ATTENTION!'_

...

For awhile Naruko just sat their quietly, eyes wide in shock at Yuma's outburst that came from seemingly no where. After awhile she stood up and turned her back to him.

"...I see."

Naruko began to walk off before putting one last word in.

"I don't know what it is that's hurting you enough to act this closed off, but no matter what is going on with you, that doesn't give you the right to act like a bastard. Talk to me when you take that stick out of your ass."

And with that she was gone.

And all Yuma could do to relieve the anger that was festering up inside him...

... **was scream.**

* * *

After his outburst, Yuma had began his watch, staring numbly out into the starless night sky and skipping rocks for awhile as an hour had already passed him by. Still stewing over his over-reaction.

' _Good work Yuma, you've officially pissed off the daughter of the most influential man in Konoha, way to hold your cool, idiot._ ' Yuma thought to himself in a self-deprecating manner.

' _No! This isn't my fault. I'm not the one who thinks its okay to be nosy, I can't fall for her tricks, she may have the rest of the village fooled, but not me!'_

He stood up, looked down and saw a rock, then threw it out into the lake. He stared out at the ripple in the water caused by his rock, huffing in frustration.

' _That's right, i'm not in the wrong, i'm not over-reacting, I can't afford to get all chummy with them. I swore to myself that no matter the trials that await me I would become Konoha's richest man!'_

An image of his apartment littered with cup noodles and a pile of cockroaches briefly flashed through his mind before a wrathful look took over his features.

' _I will, no matter what...'_

His wrathful gaze morphed into one of determination as he picked up one more rock, and chucked it as far as he could, it landing next to a shallow part of the lake a couple feet away.

 _'I feel like its been more than an hour at this point, I should go tell Sasuke its his turn.'_

He turned around prepared to go see if Sasuke was ready to take over watch, when out of no where he heard a strange noise coming from the lake, causing him to turn around.

As he looked out into the water, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, that is until a strange object caught his gaze.

It was his rock that he had threw just a few moments ago...

 ** _frozen in ice._**

His eyes widened as he remembered a lesson from back when he was in the academy.

 _" **Alright class, today we shall be learning about Elemental Jutsu, does anyone in the class know something about Elemental Jutsu?"**_

 ** _Naruko raised her hand with a bright smile on her face._**

 ** _"Oh me, pick me Sensei!"_**

 ** _Iruka smiled at her before telling her she should let someone else in the class answer the question since it was expected she already knew due to her being the Hokage's daughter._**

 ** _"No volunteers other than Naruko? Fine, i'll pick someone myself! Yuma Ito, care to share if you know anything on the subject of Elemental Jutsu?"_**

 ** _Yuma shrunk into his seat, not used to being called upon by the teacher. Other students noticed this and began laughing at him behind his back._**

 ** _"Y-Yes sensei! I know a little bit. Um, I think that there's Water Jutsu, Fire Jutsu, Wind Jutsu, Earth Jutsu, and Lightning Jutsu!"_**

 ** _Iruka gave him a kind smile and Proceeded to continue the lecture._**

 ** _"Yes! You're right Yuma, very good. But that isn't all there is. You see students, some people are born with an ability that is passed through their bloodlines called Kekkai Genkai, as i'm sure some of you know due to having been born with it yourselves, this ability can be many things, but most are only the mixture of two different elements that create a new one, like how water and air ninjutsu can be combined to create ice."_**

 ** _Kiba showed his teeth in a cocky manner._**

 ** _"Yeah, and then there are those born with the super powerful Kekkai Genkai of being born a loser, like Yuma!"_**

 ** _Everyone began to laugh as Yuma shrunk further into his seat. The only ones who didn't laugh were Hinata, Ino, Choji, and of course Naruko and Sasuke, who both remained silent._**

 ** _"Kiba Stop picking on Yuma and everyone stop laughing or you're all getting an F!"..._**

After his memories subsided, Yuma began to put two and two together.

' _Someone with a Kekkei Genkai is attacking! I need to go tell Kakashi!'_

Yuma began dashing to Kakashi's tent, but when he got there, Kakashi had vanished.

He briefly contemplated waking up Sasuke and Naruko for help before shaking his head.

' _You don't need them.'_

After that thought, he searched around till he noticed that some of the bushes leading to the swampy forest were pushed apart as if someone had gone through.

He walked into the bushes and began searching for any sign of Kakashi. As he waked further in, he started to hear the faint sound of people talking and began to move closer.

He stepped behind a small tree and stole a glance.

And what he saw shocked him.

Kakashi was having a conversation with a short person who was wearing a anbu-like mask. The person had their hair pinned up with bangs framing their sides.

' _Whats going on, is this the person who had infiltrated the camp? If so, why is Kakashi speaking to them?'_

"Did anyone see you come?" Kakashi asked the stranger.

"I believe not, although one of your students was on watch when I had to get in to the camp, and the directions you gave me were so confusing that I decided the traverse the lake with my Kekkai Genkai, he might have noticed something."

Kakashi laughed lightly before speaking.

"I wouldn't worry, if it were Sasuke or Naruko then there would be a cause for concern, but it's just Yuma. He was the Dead-Last, don't worry."

Yuma scowled.

' _Funny that sensei, it's the Dead-Last that found out where you were hiding.'_

"I see, well, how are things coming along on your end?

"They're going well, I have gotten the bridge builder to continue to work on his bridge, as well as secure ourselves a position within his home to stay at for the duration of the mission, so I believe things are proceeding nicely."

"I see, Lord Zabuza shall be most pleased, we must thank Konoha in its assistance with making Gato's ambitions a soon to be reality."

Yuma froze in surprise and fear

 _'G-Gato! I thought we were on a mission to aid Tazuna with the construction of the bridge, whats going on!'_

"Now that I have obtained proof that things are going well on your end I shall be taking my leave."

"Of course, give our client our regards." Kakashi said as the Masked person nodded to him.

"I shall be meeting with you once more whenever you make it into bridge builders place of residence. Please, do not fail Gato, for a failure to him is a failure to Master Zabuza, and I will not tolerate any failures that shall befall my master."

After having said their piece the masked person shunshined away, leaving behind smoke and leaves.

"Now that takes care of that, I should go check on Yuma to see if he has switched out with Sasuke."

Yuma was about to walk away, that is until he turned around, and stood frozen as if he were a tree.

"Or at least that is what I would do, if Yuma were not spying nosily on me this entire time right?"

The Kakashi that had previously been standing in the clearing while conversing with the masked person had transformed into a log, as the real Kakashi glared down at Yuma harshly.

"Lets go have a chat, alright Yuma?"

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry for taking so long to release another chapter, things have been hectic in my life. First my dog passed away, then my aunt of 98 years passed away, then I got into a car accident.**

 **But now I'm out of the hospital and can say with *Cough* Almost *Cough* complete certainty that I will be releasing a new chapter 2 times each month! Anyways, I gotta go, hungry for some turkey! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE, AND I AM BACK BABY, WOOOHOOOO!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Yuma was tied to the back of a tree with ninja wire as Kakashi sat on a tree stump across from him. The moon was shining down on the two as Kakashi stared at Yuma trying to get out of the bindings.

"Why do you got me tied up!? Whats going on, and whats with you talking to that masked person. You've been acting strange ever since this mission started, whats happening!? Why did that person mention Gato!?"

"Hey, enough with the questions, jeez. This is a mess, it would have made sense if Naruko or Sasuke had figured me out, but you Yuma? how embarrassing."

Kakashi complained, his voice over exaggerated as Yuma glared at him.

"Just what about me figuring you out is embarrassing, huh?"

Kakashi merely ignored Yuma, whistling for a bit before answering back with a question of his own.

"I got to ask, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, I heard every single bit, whats going on Kakashi? Are you betraying the Leaf!"

"Now, Now, what makes you think I would ever do anything that stupid? Jeez, guess I have to come clean."

Kakashi's lazy expression shifted into one of complete seriousness as his lone eye pierced into Yuma's own.

"What I am about to tell you can not leave this forest, you can't tell anyone, not even Naruko or Sasuke, understood?"

Yuma nodded his head enthusiastically, keen on learning something the other two are unaware of.

 _'Something not even Naruko or Sasuke can know, Kakashi is entrusting me with something like that? Ha, Suck it Naruko and Sasuke!'_ Yuma thought, pride momentarily showing on his face.

"Now, since we have that out of the way, I should probably explain what's happening."

Yuma looked at Kakashi with anticipation as the truth was now being revealed.

"You see, our mission is to help Tazuna complete the construction of the bridge, that is true, but our mission isn't to make sure the bridge is built for Tazuna, but for our real client, Gato of Gato Enterprises."

Yuma's expression changed to one of shock and confusion as Kakashi's expression turned to that of a professional.

"W-Why, I-I thought Gato was the bad guy?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bad guy he says, listen Yuma, we are ninja. Ninja kill, trick, sabotage, and deceive others. Wouldn't that make us just as bad as Gato if we were to follow your logic?"

Yuma's eyes widened as he began to see what Kakashi was trying to say.

"B-But, we help people don't we? We're not all bad, right? We're just following orders for the sake of the village, what we are doing is good, right?"

Kakashi stood up, the tightness of the ninja wire loosening just a tad.

"Who knows? At the end of the day everyone is just trying to live their life, what we consider evil, others tend to disagree. The world is a big place Yuma, with many different people, who have many different views. Because of that, things like war, hate, violence, discrimination, genocide, and many more atrocities such as those are committed."

Yuma began to look down at the floor ashamed at himself for thinking so naively.

"At the end of the day, its not about if what your doing is wrong, its about if what your doing serves a purpose bigger than yourself, what we ninja do can be considered cruel and many times evil, but its necessary Yuma."

Yuma was stunned as Kakashi turned to him, lifted up his headband and looked at Yuma with both eyes, a scar prominent on his right eye.

As the moonlight shone upon them, and the gentle breeze causing Kakashi's gravity defying hair to sway, Kakashi told Yuma something that would forever shape the way Yuma's future would unfold.

"Evil is only truly evil, if committed without a reason, but if evil is done to help those you care for and love, then any amount of evil can be justified, as long as its done for a purpose greater than oneself."

Yuma, tied to the tree, had eyes brimming with shock and idealization. As if he were gazing at truth itself.

Yuma had realized it, the reason for this strange feeling welling in his chest.

Yuma Ito had finally found his Nindou, his Ninja Way.

Kakashi tied his headband back into its signature diagonal position, covering his right eye once more.

The Ninja wire was let go as Kakashi swiftly pulled it back into his pouch causing Yuma to slowly slide down the tree and onto the forest floor, still in awe of Kakashi's words.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight before lightly patting Yuma on the head and motioned his head back to the camp.

"Come on, lets get back to the camp, remember no telling the other two, this is our lttle secret, understood?"

Yuma shook his head dumbly, his mind still in awe over Kakashi's philosophy that had now become his Ninja Way, and followed Kakashi back to the camp.

Little did Kakashi know, that this very night would one day become his third greatest regret in life.

* * *

After returning to camp, Yuma had immediately went to his tent and fell asleep, forgetting to tell Sasuke of his watch, assuming Kakashi would do so instead.

As he laid on his back staring upwards, Kakashi's words flashed in his mind.

' _So anything I do is free game, as long as it's done for the right reason, huh?'_

A small mirthful smile took form on his face.

 _'Anything I do for myself is just and good as long as its done for a grand reason. I guess a dream is a just enough reason.'_

He rolled onto his side, a yawn escaping his mouth, eyelids growing heavy as he felt himself getting tired.

 _'I will do anything to make my ideals a reality. Murder, cheating, stealing, no evil is too much.'_

His eyes closed as he began to drift asleep, one final thought coursed through his brain.

 _'I should apologize to Naruko for yelling, being friends with the Hokage's daughter will be a great asset in the future.'_

With that, Yuma fell asleep, content on how his night had ended.

Little did he know his dreams would be far less kind.

* * *

 _ **Failure.**_

 _ **Fool.**_

 _ **Useless.**_

 _ **Loser.**_

 _ **Dead-Last.**_

 _ **You're nothing. Nothing you do will ever be enough. You suck. No wonder you're always alone.**_

 _ **You should die.**_

" _Shut up!"_ Yuma yelled out into the dark abyss, from all around him were faceless voices mocking him.

The voices stopped, the same yellow orbs from his previous dream pierced the darkness, startling Yuma.

 **You heard it didn't you? Those voices were of those you have heard yourself. Mocking you, belittling you, hating you, wishing for your death. I can help. I can quiet them all. I can make them pay. All I acquire is a toll.**

 _"What are you? I've heard your voice for as long as I can remember. Why have I only been able to talk to you recently?"_ Yuma asked, his voice having a strange echo effect.

 **Before recently you have been sad, pathetic, and weak. You still are, in fact, but things have changed, you have obtained a small glimmer of potential, you could be of use. So I ask you once more, do you wish for me to grant you a boon?**

For awhile Yuma stood there, intrigued by the voices offer. A boon, a way to be on par with the others, this voice was offering him a lot. He momentarily considered its offer, before shaking his head.

 _"I refuse. I don't know what you are, and why you wanna help me, but you said you require a toll, and I have a feeling that whatever that toll may be, its probably something I can't afford to give"_

 **I see, you still refuse me, understood. I will continue to wait for the day were you stop being pathetic and accept my boon.**

 _"I don't know who or what you are, but I can assure you that I will obtain my dreams on my own strength"_ Yuma said, a scowl taking place on his face.

 **Oh you will accept it one day. It is fated to be, the world isn't a kind enough place to let a worm wriggle its way through adversity. You will fail, and then, you will come crawling back, you worm.**

Yuma stopped his walk through the abyss, pissed off at the voices words, turned around and flipped the bird skyward turning his head with a glare.

 _"Screw you!"_

* * *

And with those words, his dream had ended.

Yuma bolted upright in his tent, and saw the rays of the morning sun shin through his tent flaps.

Before he could get up, a large explosion rocked the plain causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground, face planting in the process.

"Take that bastard! I win again!" yelled Naruko from outside.

"Whatever you loser, you cheated!" yelled Sasuke.

"Fine! Rematch, and this time I won't use shadow clones, that'll prove that I'm better than you, duck-butt!"

Yuma groaned and put his shirt on, stretched for a bit, and prepared for the new day.

"Welp, here goes nothing!"

"I have a feeling today will be a great day." Yuma said with cheer in his voice, thinking over how he would apologize to Naruko. Walking right outside of his tent.

Only for a punch to the gut to return him back to the land of dreams.

Today would not be a good day, not at all.

* * *

"I thought you said he was still asleep?!" yelled an obnoxiously familiar voice.

"Shut up idiot! He probably woke up to your reckless use of rasengan!" yelled a familiar but more welcomed voice than the last one.

"Whatever, when is he gonna wake up?"

"Hey! Don't just act like this never happened, your the one who knocked him out!"

"And your the one who dodged into his tents direction!"

"Hey idiot, don't go blaming this on me!" the male yelled.

"Why shouldn't I bastard!" the female screamed.

"Because your the one who hit him upside the head! Do you know how hard your punches are Bimbo!"

"Why you-!"

After hearing them yell over what they thought was an unconscious body, Yuma finally had enough.

"Would both of you shut up! You're giving me a headache!" yelled Yuma, rubbing his sore head which now sported a bump.

Naruko and Sasuke looked at Yuma in shock. Naruko looked to the ground refusing to look Yuma in the eye, probably still upset over the events from the night prior. Sasuke walked over to Yuma, helping him onto his feet.

For awhile all was quiet. Sasuke was standing awkwardly, unaware of why his fellow prodigy was ignoring the person they had just spent thirty minutes arguing about hitting. While Naruko continued to act as if he wasn't there, Yuma with Sasuke's aid finally got back on his feet.

 _'This is my opportunity!'_

Yuma feigned sheepishness, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly to act as if he felt conflicted. He continued to pretend to be bothered by the tension in the air, shuffling his feet back and forth. Then, with acting skills that would make a professional actor cry, he gave Naruko a small smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night and how I have been acting towards you. I suppose I've just been kinda jealous of you, me being last in the class and all, sorry. Can we just move past this and be friends?" Yuma said, extending his hand outward.

Naruko finally lifted her head, a shocked expression on her face, before giving him a dazzling smile. She shook his hand, not noticing the small glint of malicious glee that flashed on his face for a few moments.

"Of course we can be friends! I'm sorry for the way I acted to last night!" Naruko said

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the two before Naruko dragged him and Yuma into a hug, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"From today onward, lets do our best as Team Seven!" Naruko said, hugging onto both of their necks.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" Yuma said in mock cheer.

"Not you too Yuma! Jeez now I have top worry about two idiots." Sasuke said, trying to hide his small smile.

From atop one of the many trees, Kakashi looked down on his three students with a small fond eye smile.

"Glad to see you guys are finally beginning to act like a team should!" Kakashi called out as he jumped from the tree, landing before the three starry eyed and gleeful genin.

"Yeah! I'll do my best to catch up to these guys just you watch!" Yuma exclaimed as Kakashi smiled at him.

"Alright, lets get going, one of you wake up the bridge builder and lets continue traveling to the wave, if we bust our humps we should be able to get there by nightfall." Kakashi said.

Naruko ran off to wake up Tazuna while Sasuke began talking to Kakashi about possibly learning some new jutsu.

Yuma however, stood in place, a dark smile overtaking his face.

 _'So gullible.'_

With that, Yuma walked back towards his tent to get the supplies, content that his facade hadn't been caught.

* * *

Walking through the putrid swamp was proving to be taxing on everyone as they made there way to the Land of the Waves. It had been only three hours, yet the constant sloshing of swamp water and lack of trees to use for quick travel was taxing to the say the last. Sasuke, not wanting to be outdone by Naruko, resolved himself into carrying all the supplies. Due to his decision, he was the one suffering the most exhaustion.

"Come on Sasuke, let me help you, you're looking tired." Yuma said, worriedly staying by his side, afraid of having one of the teams heavy-hitters too tired to do anything if they were attacked.

"Huff-Huff, I'm fine, I don't need your help Yuma."

Yuma merely sighed and forcibly removed one of the travel bags and pulling it onto his own back.

"Hey! I said I didn't need any help, especially not from the Dead-Last!" Sasuke said, clearly trying to yell but too tired to actually do so.

Yuma, not so energetic himself, had exasperatedly let out a tired grunt.

"Cant you just accept help! I understand you wanna show Naruko up, but breaking your back to prove yourself isn't gonna prove anything." Yuma says.

Sasuke lets out a 'hn' as the lack of previous weight gives him the opportunity to walk in step with Yuma. For awhile all Yuma heard was Sasuke's tired grunts and the sloshing of the muddy water beneath them before suddenly Sasuke speeds up saying one last thing before jogging over to Kakashi, Naruko, and Tazuna.

"Thanks."

Yuma smiled before jogging to catch up to the others, he's almost behind Kakashi when all of a sudden...

"Get down!"

Kakashi pushes Yuma further behind the group as a large Water shark erupts from where he was previously standing.

Naruko and Sasuke immediately take formation around Tazuna as Kakashi rushes forward bringing down his kunai on a individual who had arisen from the water, a sharp toothed grin on the attackers face.

The mystery man who seemed to be wearing a strange attire covered in red clouds, merely sidestepped Kakashi. He lashed out at his undefended stomach first, brutally slamming a large object covered in white cloths into him, sending Kakashi right into the ocean floor a few feet away from Naruko and Sasuke.

Suddenly the area was filled a relentless amount of killer intent, the sharped tooth man staring at Naruko with a wide eyed smile. Naruko and Sasuke have of course been trained to deal with Killer Intent, but not to such an extreme degree thus were frozen still. Yuma on the other hand had completely fell to his knees unable to deal with such pressure. Fighting to stay conscious, he began to reach for his kunai holster, noting that the man seemed to have not noticed Yuma due to him being thrown back by Kakashi.

"My, My, I'm surprised the both of you are still standing, Uchiha and Nine-Tails." The shark like man spoke in a gruff tone.

Naruko shakily held out a kunai towards him.

"W-Who are you?! What do you want!?"

The man laughed dementedly, behind him Kakashi was trapped behind a sphere of water.

"The names Kisame Hoshigake, I'm under express orders from above to take you in, Nine-Tails." He stated, a manic smile overtaking his features.

Sasuke, finally getting over his momentary freeze state, growled in anger at the man before running at him, Sharingan blazing.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Sasuke jumping into the air and bringing down his leg at Kisame for an ax kick.

"If you insist!" Kisame chuckled manically grabbing onto Sasuke's incoming leg, thrashing him around before, slamming him into the muddy watery ground with brute force, rendering him unconscious.

Naruko ran at him with a Rasengan slamming it into his chest, before he puffed into water. She quickly turned around but it was too late. Kisame appeared from beneath her, emerging from the water while grabbing her ankle, he arose fully from the water holding her upside down from the leg before slamming her into the water just like with Sasuke. Only this time, it was over and over. He continued to do so for awhile as blood began splattering into the water as he continued to slam her into the murky water, laughing crazily as he did so.

"I heard you Jinchuriki have high regenerative capabilities, so until I have to report back to the others, I'm gonna enjoy doing whatever I want to you!" yelled the sick man as he continued to slam her into the shallow muddy water like a rag doll.

Yuma, still having went unnoticed by the man, had stayed awake through the Killer Intent by stabbing his leg with a kunai. he felt the extreme urge to throw up seeing what the man known as Kisame was doing to Naruko.

 _'Focus Yuma Ito, Focus! You're heavily outmatched, Your team-mates are each subdued, your Sensei is trapped beyond reach, and you now have a leg injury! I have to do something'_

Yuma hid under the shallow swampy waters, using the brown travel bag he had been carrying as camouflage to create a breathing space between him and the water he was submerged in as he tried coming up with a plan.

 _'I have to get to Kakashi, if he's freed, maybe we can make it through this alive, I'm sorry Naruko, I know your suffering through the worst of it, but you gotta hang in there!'_

While staying hidden and slowly trying to creep towards Kakashi's entrapment, he came across Tazuna's dead corpse, having been killed as a cause from being drowned probably by a water clone of the maniac attacking them, causing Yuma to throw up into the water he was wading through.

 _'This is so fucked up, what am I gonna do, What am I do, What am I gonna-?!'_

Yuma was suddenly thrown out from his hiding place into the air by a high pressured water blast from beneath, tearing some skin off from his side, causing him to screech in pain.

He landed on to the ground with a hard thud, his ears ringing loudly as a result. He shook it off quickly as a water shark appeared a few meters away and rapidly advanced on him forcing him to roll back on his feet and dodge to the left.

Kisame slammed his hulking weapon swathed in bandages down on the spot Yuma previously occupied. He gave Yuma a sadistic grin before pointing the overly large object at Yuma.

"You're a clever boy, using your surroundings and what you have on you to escape my notice, impressive. Unfortunately this will be the day you die. Bask in the adrenaline rush coursing through you and come at me with all you have, before my Samehada gorges itself on your Chakra!"

The man gave Yuma a crooked smile, motioning at Yuma to attack first, showing that he didn't perceive him as he threat, thus willing to let Yuma to get one free hit in.

 _'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! What am I gonna do!? I can't beat this guy!? What do I do?!'_

Yuma began to hyperventilate as Kisame began snickering at him, noticing his fear.

 _'Is this where I die, alone, surrounded by my unconscious Team mates? In this dark, damp, dirty swamp?'_

Yuma began shivering as he body began to sway and his eyes grew cold and lifeless.

 _'If i'm gonna die, If i'm gonna die-!'_

"Then i'm gonna die with some goddamn dignity!" yelled Yuma as he charged at Kisame.

He ran at him with a kunai, Kisame continued to just stand and grin.

Yuma stabbed into Kisame's stomach as he just stood and let out a grunt.

All was silent, and Yuma looked up at Kisame in confusion, wanting to know why the man wasn't attacking back-

Only to then be punched directly in the stomach with the hand that Kisame wasn't holding Samehada with and fly a few feet away landing back in the swampy, shallow, murky water.

Kisame chuckled maliciously and slowly sauntered over to where Yuma fell, lifting up his weapon, preparing to put Yuma out of his misery.

"Well kid, you have some balls on ya! I give ya that! If this where just a pleasure trip, i'd let you off the hook, but the big man told me I can leave no witnesses, sorry kid!"

He swung his oversized blade down upon the bruised and battered Yuma.

Only for Samehada to come into contact with a wall of crystallized ice.

Standing in front of Yuma was the masked person he had seen conversing with Kakashi the previous night and a grey skinned man without eyebrows wearing a facial mask and brandishing an over-sized blade towards Kisame.

Unable to make sense of the new situation he found himself in, his body did the only rational thing it could do when faced with unfamilar people who managed to narrowly save him from the ice cold grasp of death.

And that is fall unconscious.

Kisame chuckled.

"While I do enjoy seeing an old friend, I much would like if you and your little friend would get out of my way, Zabuza."

"Sorry Kisame, but no can do. This boy and his team-mates are the tickets to making my dream into a reality, let them go. I don't know who ordered you to do this but please Kisame." Zabuza said towards Kisame, a pleading look in his eyes.

Kisame stood still for a good solid minute, before reluctantly bringing Samehada to his side. He began to walk towards Zabuza before both of them stood directly mere inches from one another.

"You're lucky your an old friend, Demon of the Hidden Mist, otherwise, I wouldn't be letting this pass."

"You're lucky i'm giving you a chance to give up peacefully, otherwise i'd chop you into bits and feed you to real sharks, Tailless Beast."

The two Ex-Mist Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village exchanged twisted smiles to one another before Kisame walked past him and flicked his fingers, undoing the Jutsu holding Kakashi several feet away.

"Guess I'll have to tell the boss that I couldn't find the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki, luckily Zetsu wasn't tailing me, otherwise i'd have no choice but to kill ya."

And with that, Kisame had left the scene.

Kakashi came to where Yuma, the masked boy, and Zabuza were, carring both Naruko and Sasuke on his back.

"Tazuna's dead."

"Good, that makes things easier, now Gato doesn't have to keep up appearances and can get his men onto the bridge to finish it up, so he can turn it into an infrastructure to import his goods into the wave."

Kakashi nodded his head, too tired to give a proper response.

"Thank you for your assistance. Without your help, I would've had to bury a valuable member of my team." Kakashi said, looking at the unconscious Yuma worriedly.

"Valuable, this little runt?" Zabuza said mockingly.

"If it were not for Yuma, that man would've probably continued to toy with Naruko before killing me and Sasuke. He provided us enough time for you to arrive by distracting the threat with his mere presence, so please do not call him a runt ever again." Kakashi said angrily.

Zabuza smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Haku, bandage up the run- I mean, bandage up Yuma. We gotta hurry over to that place." Zabuza ordered.

Hake nodded and began to bandage up Yuma.

Kakashi looked at the both of them confusingly.

"Hurry over where?"

Zabuza gave Kakashi a wild look, grinning ear to ear.

"Why, Gato Enterprises of course!"

* * *

 **AVAST YE' MATEYS. How it do Buckeroos, surprised ya didn't I? Don't worry, you don't have to answer that. Here is the second chapter of the month for your reading pleasure. I know some of you might be confused due to an akatsuki member appearing so early in the story, but all we be explained...eventually. Also, anyone interested in Yuma's development and his Ninja way? All of these questions and more shall be answered next time, on In Their Shadows ZZZZZZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

Minato had been signing off paperwork all day and was getting ready to leave the tower and return home to his loving wife after a long days work. At least he would've been, if not for the fact that _he_ had walked into the office. Narrowing his eyes and clenching his hands, he looked upon the elder that had strolled into the Hokage's office unannounced.

"Hello, Danzo. It is unlike you to visit me so late, tell me, what are you doing here? Shouldn't the elderly be getting some sleep?" Minato said, feigning concern for the decrepit old man.

"The Akatsuki have made their move." The elder's tone was no nonsense, getting straight to the point.

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"The what now?" Minato asked, noting Danzo's lack of his usual mirth, realizing that whatever the elder had found, it couldn't be good.

"The Akatsuki are a group of several rouge S-Class Jonin. They hail from many different villages, and their goal, is the capture of all Nine Tailed Beasts. What they plan to use them for however, is still unknown."

Minato stood from his desk and walked to the window, looking at the village he had sworn to protect, no matter the cost.

"I know what you are thinking, Minato. You are confused as to why I am telling you this, why I would choose now of all times to see the oh so great Hokage after years of avoiding contact with you unless it was a council meeting."

Danzo was silent for a brief moment. When he was sure he had Minato's attention, he continued.

"I'm telling you all this, because as of today, just a few moments ago, Team Seven was spotted by my ROOT ninja, and were engaged in combat with Kisame Hoshigake, the former member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Hidden Mist, who seems to have joined the Akatsuki. Team Seven were rescued by two exceptional ninja who seem to be on the clients payroll."

Minato did not turn around at having heard of his daughters clash with the dangerous individual, and continued to stare out at the village.

"Is Naru- I mean, is Team Seven okay? Are they being treated?" Minato asked.

"As we speak Team Seven is receiving care by the medical team of Gato Enterprises. They are being taken care of, I assure you." Danzo said.

"I understand why someone other than you would tell me this, but I don't understand what you stand gain by informing me of anything, Danzo." Minato stated, clearly wanting to get to the point.

"I'll be blunt, Minato. I have long lost interest in the seat of the Hokage. I grow tired of this endless game between us, but if were to quit doing what I have spent the majority my life building, then I want to be sure that's for something that will make it worthwhile."

"What do you mean? What are you after, Danzo, just get to the point. Tell me what you want." Minato ordered.

"I will, but first, stop being a coward and look at me Minato." Danzo said.

Minato didn't turn.

"Minato...I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but for once, just once, regard me as an equal, and show respect."

Minato still wouldn't turn.

"Minato...I need you to look at me, you would've given Hiruzen that much, wouldn't you?" Danzo's voice grew louder, irritated at Minato's refusal.

Minato flinched slightly at the harsh but true statement from Danzo, but still, he remained frozen in place, refusing to look Danzo in the eye.

Finally, Danzo had enough, and roared, his voice oozing with authority.

"Look at me Minato!" Danzo yelled, pouring his all into the screech.

Minato sighed, and turned to face Danzo, shocked when his eyes came upon the abnormal sight before him.

Danzo Shimura, the Yami no Shinobi, the Dark ROOT of the hidden leaf...was bowing. The man who had relentlessly contested Minato's rule, the man who always attempted to wrestle control of the leaf from Minato's hands was bowing. Face pressed against the floor and hands prostrated before him, he proceeded to beg Minato for one thing.

He told Minato many things that evening, all sickening. He told Minato the truth he had uncovered, he told him of the ROOTS many missions. He even told Minato what he wanted of him, and why he was laying all the cards on the table at that moment.

In that small office room, many things came to light that Minato had not known. On that evening, in that small office that housed two of the most influential men in the world, a deal was struck that would forever shape the future of Konoha.

In the season of fall, as the leaves of a nearby tree fell to the ground, a small insignificant child was walking down the sidewalk that stood mere feet away from the Hokage's tower. A deal was made between Konoha's Shining beacon of light and Konoha's Dark shadow.

This deal was made final, agreed, and signed upon by both men. The small child that had been standing on the sidewalk gazing at the Hokage Tower with pride as most children in the leaf do, and then, continued his walk.

As the child walked near the tree that had began to shed its leaves, he continued not paying any mind to the towering building across from him. His young eyes coming upon the small pile of leaves left by the tree with childlike wonder.

And with childish glee, he jumped on the pile, crushing the leaves beneath his feet.

How funny the world can be.

* * *

His eyes opened fast, and bolted upright in his bed.

Sasuke was sweating from head to toe. A splitting headache caused him to clutch his head, groaning in pain.

Suddenly, the events of the previous day flooded through his head. Sasuke tried stepping out of his bed, only to be pushed back in by a person wearing a mask.

"Whats going on?! Who are you?!" Sasuke asked in irritation.

"I am Haku, tool of Zabuza. Zabuza said you must sleep, so sleep." Haku said.

"Who's Zabuza, what happened to the others, where am I?" Sasuke asked, realizing he isn't in danger.

 _'If they were the enemy, well then they had enough time to kill me. If they're holding me hostage, then I should remain calm and gather information. That is what big brother Itachi would do, after all.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Zabuza is my master, and is currently employed under Gato enterprises, just as you are. you are currently inside a medical facility ran by Gato himself. You need not be concerned with your friends, they are all being treated just as you are. In fact your other team mate, Naruko Namikaze, is already completely recovered."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before narrowing once more.

"Employed under Gato? We were told by our sensei that we were hired by Tazuna of the waves to help guard him while he built his bridge. Why are you lying?"

"Your sensei and the Hokage both believed telling you three the real details of your mission would not be the best course of action, therefore they lied to you all."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and laid back down.

 _'I see, they didn't trust us huh? Then again I can see where they were coming from. If Naruko knew we were working for an evil bastard like Gato, she would've lost her mind. She always has been naively heroic, ever since we were little in fact.'_

"May I ask the real aim of our mission, now that I am caught up?"

Haku suddenly stood and began walking to the door.

"Your sensei would be more suited for that role than I, untill he comes, rest."

With those words Haku began to leave the room, though, momentarily stopped.

"Although, if I just so happened to be occupied with something else and you ended up sneaking out to check on your friend, than I could not stop you, right?"

And with that, Haku left Sasuke to rest.

Sasuke sighed getting ready to fall back asleep, untill...

"Hey bastard, finally up and at 'em eh?"

The blonde annoyance that Sasuke has become accustomed to since childhood strolled into his resting room like she owned the place. Sasuke's brows knitted together in slight frustration before sighing once more and rolling his eyes.

"Nice to see your okay too. Could you be any louder, I got a headache here."

Naruko chuckled before sitting down in the chair next to him, the one Haku had been previously occupying.

"So, how are you doing?" Naruko asked seriously.

"Besides having a few fractures in my ankles and a sore back, fine I guess, you?"

"You know me, all it took was a quick nap and grumpy ol' fuzzy butt took care of the rest. I'm more worried about Yuma."

Sasuke noticed Naruko gain a worried look in her eye.

"Yeah, I was the first one that maniac got to, so I don't know what happened to Dead-Last, but i'm worried too. He's not made of tough stuff like you or me."

Naruko looked at Sasuke worriedly for a second before gazing at the floor.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I know we don't really know him that well, we haven't been the best team mates I guess. We pretend to act like he's part of the group, but when it comes down to it, we know nothing about him, we haven't even tried to get to know him. From what Kakashi told me, if it weren't for Yuma distracting that crazy bastard, you and Kakashi might've been dead."

Sasuke tensed up.

"I see, guess I owe Dea-, I mean Yuma."

Naruko chuckled at Sasuke, looking at him wryly.

"Huh?! The great Sasuke of the Uchiha clan calling someone but me by their first name, how scary!"

Sasuke glared her.

"Shut up idiot! He risked his life for us, it would be rude of me if I didn't at least use his name!"

Naruko just laughed for awhile, before calming down.

"Yeah...I guess your right. You haven't seen Kakashi yet, so I guess I should tell ya."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I already know, our real client is Gato, right?"

Naruko looked at the ground again, silently clenching her hands.

"Aren't you mad? Our mission is to help out a scummy asshole take advantage of the poverty ridden people of the Wave. We're gonna have to take their only beacon of hope, and pervert it into some sick tool for that scumbags ambition, doesn't that upset ya?"

Naruko stood from her seat, shaking in anger.

"I do, I feel sick just thinking about it. But thats the mission we have been given, and as Shinobi of the hidden leaf it is our duty to see it through." Sasuke stated sadly.

"I know that, but I don't have'ta like it."

Sasuke noticed her anger, and smiled at her condescendingly.

"Don't you mean 'have to', huh idiot?" Sasuke said wriggling his eyebrows cockily.

"Shut up ya bastard, i'll say it however I want!" Naruko yelled.

Sasuke just laughed at her, before getting out of bed, stretching as he put on a shirt.

"Well, lets go check on Dead-Last, i'm worried about him." Sasuke said.

"Oh me, oh my. the Great Sasuke-Sama is worried about little ol' Yuma, however shall I protect Yuma from the evil Uchiha's 'Uke' gaze?" Naruko cried over dramatically.

"Just shut up and lets go idiot!"

And with that shout from the young Uchiha, the two prodigies left the room, setting out to check on the well-being of their team mate.

* * *

The first thing that caught Yuma's eye when he awoke was the grey gravity defying hair of his sensei. Kakashi sat in a chair across from him in the small room, seeing Yuma awake, he eye smiled in Yuma's direction.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, you had me worried Yuma."

Yuma tried pushing himself up, but then fell back into the bed as his side was wracked with pain.

"I wouldn't recommend getting up for a bit, a medic should be here shortly."

Yuma clenched his teeth in pain before responding.

"What happened, where are we?" Yuma asked.

Kakashi gazed at Yuma seriously before providing an answer.

"We are currently in Gato Enterprises, right now we are in their medical wing. I don't know what happened to you while I was trapped, but you sustained some serious injuries. You had multiple fractures around your back bones and the side of your body had so much skin removed that we could almost see the bone. Luckily for you I know at least a little medical ninjutsu, if not you would have bled out."

Kakashi's words scared Yuma. He hadn't realized he was that close to death. Suddenly he remembered the high pressured water bullet he was hit with from below.

 _'That explains the skin tearing on my side. If those two people were a minute later, no, a second later, would I have died?'_ Yuma asked himself.

He felt like he didn't want the answer.

Kakashi stood from the chair, walked to Yuma's side, and patted him on the head.

"Still though, I don't know how, but you distracted him long enough for reinforcement to arrive, thank you, Yuma." Kakashi said.

Yuma began to blush, embarrassingly shaking his head.

"I-It's nothing, I just was lucky, its not like what I did was a big deal or anything!" Yuma insisted, unused to receiving praise.

Kakashi shook his head at Yuma.

"No Yuma, it is a big deal. If it were not for you, Naruko would have been captured and me and Sasuke would've probably died. I guess you aren't Dead Last after all. I am proud to be your Sensei, Yuma." Kakashi said, sincerity apparent in his tone.

Yuma's eyes widened and he turned his head sideways, trying, and failing to hide his wet eyes from Kakashi.

 _'Whats wrong with me? Why am I starting to crying? Whats this weird feeling?'_ Yuma asked himself.

"C-Can I be proud, Kakashi?" Yum asked, tone low.

Kakashi smiled proudly at Yuma.

"Yes Yuma, there's no shame in one being proud of doing a good thing, especially when that good thing is protecting your team." Kakashi said.

After that, Yuma could not hold back. Tears finished welling up in his eyes and burst forth.

 _'What is this feeling?! Why am I acting like such a baby, and why am I happy?!'_

In the middle of his silent tear filled happiness, Kakashi continued to pat Yuma's head. All was quite, until a knock resounded through the room, coming from the door.

"Ah, that must be Naruko and Sasuke. I told Naruko to go check on him after all." Kakashi said.

He walked to the door and opened it. Eyes widening at the sight before him.

Standing before them was the mask-less face of Zabuza Momochi, in all of his sharp toothed glory.

"So, is the little kid who survived Kisame's rampage awake yet?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza warily before providing a response.

"Yes, he is, but I don't believe you shoud be-?"

Zabuza completely ignored Kakashi, walking past him confidently.

Zabuza pulled the chair sitting in the corner of the room, and pulled it to Yuma's bedside. Staring down at him with a crazed smile before plopping himself into the seat.

"So, your the little spit fire I saved? Tell me, how did you manage to survive Kisame? I'd expect it out of the Jinchuriki and the Uchiha kid, but you? What makes you so special to survive what your teammates could not?"

Yuma, not really one to be social, and a little disturbed by Zabuza's presence, didn't know how to respond.

"I, uh, don't really know what you mean, I guess I was lucky?"

Zabuza laughed loudly, jarring Yuma. Kakashi stood at the door with a serious look on his face, ready to intervene at even the slightest hint of conflict.

"Lucky?! Lucky he say's, what a riot!" Zabuza laughed boisterously, genuinely by Yuma's response.

Finally he got serious and gazed at Yuma seriously.

"What I mean is that out of your sensei, the Uchiha brat, and the Nine tailed girl, how is it that you, the dead last of your team, were able to last the longest?" Zabuza asked.

Yuma sat timidly, finally beginning to calm himself enough to give a proper response.

"I already told you, Lucky. I guess I was lucky." Yuma answered eyes gaining a dark glint in them.

"Lucky he says again, interesting. Tell me Yuma, what do you believe is the most important trait a ninja can posses." Zabuza asked.

"W-What?"

Zabuza repeated himself.

"I asked you, what is the most important trait a ninja can possess in your opinion." Zabuza said, his eyes having an unknown emotion behind them as he gazed down at Yuma

For awhile Yuma did not answer. He had brought his hand to his chin, as if he had became lost in thought. Finally his expression changed from that of thinking, to one of cold calculation.

"I believe the most important trait a ninja can posses, is ruthlessness."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide at Yuma's answer, worried at his response. Zabuza smiled, clearly amused.

"Ruthlessness huh? And why that? Why not tactfulness, or smarts, or ninjutsu skill, or any other thing. What makes you think being ruthless is a important trait a ninja must possess?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple. Without ruthlessness, one lacks the conviction to carry out a mission."

Zabuza's eyes widen and a smile overtakes his face, clearly satisfied with his answer.

"Care to more specific?"

Yuma continues.

"Anyone can train, anyone can be smart, anyone can learn ninjutsu, but all that is useless without the ruthlessness to efficiently use your many talents to complete your mission. For instance, what if someone is tasked with the assassination of someone, lets say you infiltrate their place of residence and are spotted by a child or husband or wife, than what do you do? A ninja without ruthlessness would freeze up, and be found, thus jeopardizing the mission. But a ruthless ninja would know, that no matter what it was that had spotted them, no matter how innocent they may be, they must as well be killed, for the missions sake. Any act, no matter how evil one might think it is, must be carried out for the sake of the mission, even if your hand are stained with the blood of the innocent in the process."

Yuma turned to Zabuza, a uncharacteristic smile donning his face, chilling Kakashi slightly.

"That is why I believe ruthlessness is a necessary trait all ninja must possess. For without it, any amount of talent is useless, unless one has the resolve to do what others will not for the sake of the mission, than they might as well quit trying to play at being a ninja." Yuma finishes.

The room was quiet, Kakashi stared at Yuma, shocked, but not disagreeing with Yuma's answer. Zabuza stands up abruptly, the chair falling over in the process as he laughs loudly.

"Hahahahhaha! You got a good one here Kakashi Hatake. This kid will turn out just fine!" Zabuza exclaims as he looks at Yuma, a manic smile overtaking his face.

"You're a smart one kid, I like how you think!" Zabuza says.

Kakashi looked at Yuma worriedly.

 _'Yuma, I understand why he would think that way, and to a certain extent, I kind of agree with him. But for someone as young as him to think in such a way...I need to keep my eye on him, just in case.'_

Zabuza stared down at Yuma, a twisted but respectful look donning his face.

"You have potential kid. Your worth keeping an eye on." Zabuza said.

For awhile all was quiet as Yuma's face changed to one of embarrassment, unused to being the center of attention as Kakashi continued to gaze at him worriedly.

At least it was quiet for awhile, until the sound of running feet grew increasingly loud as two certain ninja grew closer to Yuma's room.

Suddenly the door is flung open, as Naruko comes running in.

"Yuma! Are you okay, we heard loud yelling down the hallway and-?!" Naruko stopped as she stared at the sight of an unmasked Zabuza.

"Calm down idiot, its obvious it was just this guy laughing." Sasuke, walking in, standing next to Naruko, eyeing Zabuza cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that! I tend to be a little excitable!" Zabuza said crazily.

For a short moment everyone stood awkwardly, until...

Kakashi coughs into his hand, catching everyone's attention.

"At any rate, I don't believe you would come in just to check on my students well being, do you have something to tell us?" Kakashi asked.

Zabuza smirked at him, before rolling his shoulders slightly. He did this for quite awhile, untill he smiled, giving his response.

"Ah! Now I remember, yeah, I did have somethin' to tell ya!" Zabuza drawled.

Kakashi's eyes twitched in annoyance, before asking.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"Why, its time to meet the boss, of course!"

And with that, thus began the true mission of Team Seven.

* * *

Before them laid a lavish banquet hall. On each wall were over-sized paintings a short man with long spiky grey hair sporting business attire, sunglasses, and a mustache. At the end of the hall was a large throne like chair, the same man in the paintings sat, legs crossed in a lazy fashion. The man sported a cocky smile as he gazed down at Team Seven. He stood up and bowed to them in a welcoming manner, Zabuza and Haku standing at each side of his chair.

 _'One day I will be able to have a chair like that.'_ Yuma thought, eyes brimming with greed and envy.

Gato threw his arms out in a welcoming gesture, his voice echoing throughout the large banquet hall as he spoke.

"Welcome to my hall of paradise, Uchiha-Sama and Namikaze-Sama! Tell, me, would your families be interested in a business deal?"

Naruko did not hide her distaste towards the man, clicking her teeth in irritation. Sasuke however remained stone faced, refusing to let his disgust for the man show, it is what Itachi would do, after all.

"I am afraid not, mister Gato. Neither the Uchiha Clan nor the Namikaze family are looking for any business ventures, please excuse us." Sasuke replied, answering for both himself and Naruko.

Gato merely 'tsked', before readopting his false face of cheer.

"I see, that is most unfortunate. Oh, well, we're not here for business right? what we're here for is your mission,-"

Gato sat in his seat crossing his legs once more, grinning cockily while holding a cup of sake.

"So let's talk details, shall we?"

Kakashi stood to attention.

"Of course, we already are aware that we need to help insure the construction of the bridge succeeds, but I wanna know what our job would entail, if you don't mind?" Kakashi asked, wanting to get to the heart of the discussion.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, jeesh, you leaf ninja, so duty bound, I like it!" Gato exclaimed as he took a sip of his Sake.

"So, of course as I am sure you already know, we need that bridge to start importing goods and exporting some of the waves, ehhh, lets say small amount of resources." Gato drawled.

"But, Some people in the Wave, don't really feel keen towards the idea of change, which is were you guys come in." Gato smiled sadistically.

"Ya see, there is a small resistance group led by a guy named Kaiza. They have been making a ruckus and have been impeding our progress." Gato threw the cup into the ground, before standing and exclaiming.

"That's why I need you guys! Whenever they pop up again, I want you guys to mercilessly butcher those fools! Make em' realize what it means to stand up to Me!"

His voice was booming. Loud and malicious, he made his ruthless mission for them known. Zabuza, standing to Gato's side merely snickered as he saw Naruko begin to shake.

"That's horrible." Naruko's voice came out small, but everyone heard her.

"Huh? Care to speak up?" Gato said cockily.

Naruko lost it.

"I said that's horrible! Who the hell do you think you are?! Throwing peoples lives away, and for what? just for money!?" Naruko screamed.

Kakashi immediately scolded her.

"Naruko! Be quiet, you do not act that way towards the client!"

Naruko looked at Kakashi shocked.

"But Kakashi-!"

"No 'Buts' Naruko, the mission is the only thing that matters, if you can't control yourself, then leave this room!" Kakashi yelled, voice filled with authority.

Naruko looked down at the ground, fists clenched and shaking in pure anger before turning on her heel towards the door. Once she reached the large over sized door she stopped and turned around, looking at the pompous man that sat on his overly gold throne. Gato looked down at her boringly, clearly uncaring of her remarks.

"You're a monster, even if I have to complete your mission, I refuse to do so for your sake, I will be doing it for The Village Hidden in The Leaves, not for a corrupt son of a bitch like you, so go burn in hell!"

And with that Naruko threw open the door and stomped out, with Sasuke running after her in worry for his childhood friend, leaving only Kakashi and Yuma alone as Gato smirked.

"Well, now that the children are gone, can you promise me you can complete the mission? Cuz after that i'm not so sure." Gato said, eyebrows raised.

Before Kakashi could respond, Yuma stood forward.

"I assure you mister Gato, unlike the impression that my team mates portrayed, I can assure you that Team Seven will complete this mission no matter the cost. You need not fear." Yuma said, bowing his head slightly.

Kakashi looked at Yuma shockingly.

"Yuma what are you-?!"

Gato began to laugh loudly, holding his stomach as he jeered and chuckled.

"It seems that you have at least one competent student Kakashi, guess I can count on you after all!" Gato exclaimed.

"I like you kid, whats your name?" Gato asked.

"Yuma sir, Yuma Ito."

Gato smiled down at him.

"Well mister Yuma Ito, if you ever find yourself in need of work, than you know who to call." Gato said, smiling down at Yuma.

"I will keep that in mind, sir." Yuma responded.

Kakashi cleared out his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, I do believe that is everything we need to know, thank you for your time, mister Gato. I assure you we will carry out our mission with extreme efficiency." Kakashi said, as he and Yuma began to leave as well.

"Yeah, I sure hope so, I payed your village a pretty penny after all!" Gato yelled as they walked towards the exit.

Before they could completely leave however, Zabuza called out to Yuma.

"Hey kid, wait a minute!" Zabuza yelled, jumping from the other side of the room to directly in front of Yuma in less then a second.

Kakashi stood in front of Yuma protectively, as Zabuza walked towards him with a sickle shaped kunai.

"Hey, come on, I'm not gonna hurt the kid. In fact, i'm gonna give him a gift."

Kakashi walked back to Yuma's side, but looked on protectively as the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist member walked towards to his student.

"Here kid, have this." Zabuza handed him the odd Kunai, bringing a look of wonderment to Yuma's eyes.

"Trust me when I say that this beats any of that leaf village crap any day. Way better for stabbing and slashing."

Yuma took the Kunai into his hands, shocked at being given a gift from a practical stranger.

"I-I don't know what to say, when do I have to pay you back?"

Zabuza just smirked down at him.

"Don't worry about it kid. Just make sure to whet that blades sickle with blood for me okay?"

And with that, Zabuza walked back towards gato, giving Kakashi and Yuma the opportunity to take their leave.

As they walked out of the large oversized doors sporting the Gato Enterprises company sign, Gato let out a few final words.

"Make sure not to disappoint me, alright, ninja of the Village Hidden in The Leaves?" The short, fat, corrupt man spouted out mockingly.

With those last words, the doors closed with a thud.

* * *

Minato arrived home, frown adorning his face as he plopped into a couch. Kushina, noticing his tiredness came over worriedly.

"Are you okay honey? You look tired, and I mean more so than usual." Kushina asked, draping her arms over his back as he leaned into the couch.

"Yeah, its just, I learned some things today. Things I really would've liked not knowing about." Minato said, causing Kushina to get frantic.

"What! What happened, does it have something to do with Naru-chan, is everything okay?!" Kushina asked worriedly.

"Kushina, everything's fine, its okay, for now at least. Naruko's not in trouble." Minato said, standing up and hugging Kushina close.

"Oh, well you should've just said so, ya know!" Kushina remarked with her trademarked smile.

Minato grinned back and pulled her close, kissing his wife.

"You have dinner ready?" Minato asked.

Kushina smiled at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, today's specialty is Homemade Miso Ramen, let me go prepare the table!" and with that she walked off to the kitchen.

"Ramen again? Between you and Naruko I don't know which one of you are worse, like mother like daughter I suppose." Minato called out to her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it, tables set, come to the kitchen so we can at eat dear."

Minato smiled and began to walk to the kitchen, before pausing briefly, looking down at the document he had placed down on the table in front of the couch prior. He gazed at the document sadly, one thought coursing through his head.

 _'I'm so sorry, Yuma.'_

And with that, he made his way to the kitchen with a heavy heart.

It was just a normal everyday meal for the Namikaze Household.

How cherished that memory would be sometime later in Minato's head within the future yet to come.

* * *

 **How it do, my bois and gurls. Papa's back with another chapter fresh from the oven. Tell me what ya think and leave a spicy review for the waiters. I gotta hit the hay, Happy holidays, see ya guys soon with another hot one, This is KingOfShame, signing out.**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Naruko! Naruko wait! Hold up!" Sasuke yelled out chasing his childhood friend down the statue adorned hallways of the prestigious Gato Enterprises building.

Naruko slowed down after hearing Sasuke's voice, gritting her teeth in frustration and clenching her fists. She was shaking with rage as her eyes turned into a slit. Sasuke stopped running and approached her cautiously, noticing the red aura taking form over her body.

"Naruko, I think you need to calm down. I understand why your angry, but you really need to-?!"

"If you understand than why?! Why are you putting up with this bullshit?!" Naruko yelled out, the red aura encasing her now turning more visible and increasing in volume as she turned around meeting Sasuke's eyes with her own.

Sasuke flinched, noticing the Nine tails' influence over her, and began attempting to calm her down.

"Now Naruko, I realize your angry, but you need to calm down. I know that this is wrong but we can't do anything about it, you know that. So please, calm down before you lose control." Sasuke said as he approached her calmly.

The red chakra aura began to dissipate, but the slit eyes remained the same as she continued to clench her teeth.

"Its just not right! Why does he feel completely fine messing with innocent lives like this?! Whats wrong with that short bastard!?" Naruko yelled and stomped her feet, leaving a dent in the pristine floor.

"Naruko..." Sasuke continued to try to calm her down.

"Does he like doing it?!"

"Naruko..."

"Does he enjoy their misery?!"

"Naruko...!"

"Does he get some sick thrill every time he see's them suffering because of his actions?!"

"Naruko!" Sasuke finally yelled out, snapping Naruko out of her anger induced daze.

She noticed him looking at her side worriedly, causing her to follow his eyes' direction. She became shocked after finding the fine wallpaper peeling off the wall from her red aura. Her red aura dissipated as her eyes became cerulean blue once more, face twisted into an expression of shock.

"I know that its awful! I know that what he's doing is twisted! You don't think I feel awful for having to do something twisted like this?!" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruko looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression and looked at the ground, ashamed of her actions.

"No, I-I know i'm probably not the only one mad at this, and I get that as a ninja we have no choice but still..." Naruko trailed of as her eyes began to water.

"When I think about the innocent people who will be hurt because of this, it just drives me crazy knowing there's nothing I can do about it for once!" Naruko exclaimed as tears trailed out of her eyes.

Sasuke looked her sadly as she continued to talk.

"I-I mean I am the Hokage's daughter. The person expected to be a future Hokage by most of the village! I'm called a hero, i'm praised by everyone in our class, and i'm a prodigy, and yet I, the person who is supposed to be **_'The hero_ _who_ _saved the village from the Nine-Tails'_** can't even save one small village from a short bastard with a _Napoleon Complex_! Some prodigy I am right?, some hero!" Naruko cried as tears spilled out on mass.

"Everyone expects me to be some beacon of hope! A Symbol of peace for the village. The daughter of the Hokage who can accomplish anything she sets her mind to! Yet, when push comes to shove, all I can do is smile! Like a god dammed idiot!" She shrieked as tears cascaded down her face.

"Naruko..." Sasuke said, for once at a loss for words. Never has he seen the blonde ball of happiness ever react to something like this.

He shook his head and began to speak. A passive look adorning his face.

"I don't." Sasuke said.

Naruko lifted her head in confusion, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You don't what?"

"I don't see you as a hero or a beacon of hope. I mean how could I? Your sloppy, you dress in that god awful color orange, you eat too much ramen, you act like a tom boy, you always pull pranks, you constantly act like your better than me, and to top it all of, your an idiotic loser who always has to have it her way!" Sasuke yelled out at Naruko.

Naruko looked at Sasuke in surprise as he finished, tears no longer in her eyes as she had wiped them. Sasuke looked at her with a smile surprising Naruko in the process as him smiling is a rarity seldom seen.

"You're no hero Naruko. Your just my best friend who has a hero complex and thinks too much of herself. Got it!?" Sasuke finished.

Naruko's eyes lit up like gem stones as she blushed with happiness before she began to crush him in a hug, causing Sasuke to grunt in surprise.

"Thanks DuckButt!" Naruko yelled out.

"No problem moron! Now let go, you're crushing me!" Sasuke said in a strained voice before Naruko let go.

"Sorry, haha!" Naruko yelled out, clearly not apologetic at all as Sasuke shook his head at her.

"Whatever, its fine, now lets go find Kakashi, we need to apologize for running off like that." Sasuke said before a hand placed itself on their shoulder surprising the both of them.

"It is quite alright, after all, thanks to Sasuke's amazing speech, I have blackmail material for you two for years to come!" Kakashi said appearing behind them with a tape recorder in his hand as Sasuke became flushed in embarrassment.

"Dammit Kakashi, give me that!" Sasuke yelled trying to snatch it out of his hands.

Kakashi lifted the tape recorder in the air.

"Nope! Not unless you want me to report your actions in front of the client to the Hokage!" Kakashi said eye smiling at them.

Sasuke clicked his teeth in embarrassment and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Kakashi in the eye.

"Fine, whatever..." Sasuke, attempting to like he was not at all bothered by the situation and failing at it.

As Kakashi continued to eye smile mockingly at Sasuke, Naruko looked around Kakashi in confusion.

"Hey Kakashi, where is Yuma, didn't he stay behind in the room with you and the others when we left? Shouldn't he be with ya?" Naruko asked arching her golden brow in confusion at her sensei.

"Yeah about that...Yuma's injuries from the battle with Kisame are still plaguing him so I ordered him to go back to his room and rest up. A Medical Ninja from the Village should be here soon to treat his wounds."

Naruko and Sasuke nodded to each other and began walking past Kakashi.

"Hey, where are you two off to? Aren't the two of you gonna wait for the medic with me?"

Naruko and Sasuke continued to walk off.

"Nah, but you have fun with that. Me and Sasuke are gonna hang out with Yuma while he's resting up. Team bonding and stuff, ya know?" Naruko said, halfheartedly waving her hands in a 'bye' gesture.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the both of them as they disappeared around a corner.

"Sure, leave your poor sensei alone why don't you." Kakashi says before sighing and walking off to the lobby, to wait for the Medic Ninja.

* * *

Yuma laid in his bed, his thoughts going a mile a minute within his head. Tapping his fingers on the bed bars, he had a look of confusion and anger on his face as his thoughts raced within him. The thoughts were all saying the same thing causing him to wallow in self-disgust.

 _'You're sick.'_

That is what the voices within told him.

 _'Manipulative bastard.'_

 _'Unfeeling monster.'_

 _'Envious fool.'_

 _'You are...'_

 _'He is...'_

 _ **'A disappointment.'**_

The voice within mocked him, laughing dementedly in its deep manic tone.

 ** _'I thought you were soft, but you surprise me once again. Using the lives of innocent people as stepping stones to achieve your own ends, how sadistic of you, Yuma Ito.'_**

Yuma gripped the bed bar tightly, sweat forming on his forehead as his breath became ragged.

"Shut up. I'm not in the wrong, they would've died with or without our help anyway." Yuma said, unknowingly speaking aloud.

 ** _'Keep telling yourself that. Tell me, why do you refuse me? You're clearly worthy of my boon, so why? Just give in already.'_**

"Shut up. What boon? What the hell are you even talking about? What the hell are you?"

The voice chuckled.

 _ **'What a good question, I don't even know myself. I guess you could say I am the being born from the will and essence of the human life form Yuma Ito.'**_

Yuma continued to grip the bed bar as his face became red in angry.

"What does that even mean!" Yuma said trying to yell but in too much pain to actually do so.

 _ **'It means what it means. I don't make the rules Yuma. You are the one who made me, therefore I am a part of you.'**_

"How could I even make something without realizing it? Or better yet, make something I don't even know!"

 _ **'I should warn you that sooner or later you will give in and accept my boon. So it is better to consent to it. After all, if you keep resisting you could die.'**_

Yuma shook his head and began to dry heave. Sweat was pouring from every pore on his body and his eyes widened in pain.

"I-I don't want to give in, but please make it stop!" Yuma pleaded as he gripped the bed bar tighter, causing his hand to turn purple.

 _ **'...Are you sure?'**_

"Yes!"

 ** _'Positive?"_**

"Just fix the da-?!"

Suddenly Yuma heard a snap to his right and the pain subsided.

The bed bar was snapped in half.

The hand with which he had been gripping the bar with...had been covered in black.

Yuma sat there, staring at his hand. Then, much to his surprise, the black _thing_ covering his hand receded back into his skin.

"Wha...What the hell was... _that_?" Yuma asked eyes widened in fear of the body horror he had been presented with.

 ** _'The boon I have been wishing to grant you. Of course since you haven't accepted it, I had to force it through. Do not worry, it was_** _ **temporary, I merely had to give it a release to release you of the pain it was causing.'**_

"What...What is it?!" Yuma asked, thoroughly freaked out over the _thing_ that seems to be inhabiting him.

 _ **'I guess you could say it is but an extension of me, yet not at the same time.'**_

Yuma continued to look at his hand in terror before finally gather the courage to speak once again.

"What are you? _Who_ are you?" Yuma asked.

The voice laughed in its low gruff tone once more.

 ** _'Well, since I am the being known born from the will of Yuma Ito, well lets see here...'_**

The voice pondered as Yuma stared at his hand, scared of the black being emerging from his hand once more.

Then, with that same low creepy tone echoing in his head, the voice responded.

 _ **'I guess you may call me Yumito.'**_

Yuma scowled.

"That's a dumb name." Yuma said in distaste.

The voice did not respond.

"Hello?"

It still did not respond.

Thus Yuma continued to lay in the bed awkwardly and bored for several minutes.

Until of course a blond blur came barreling into his room causing him to curse his bad luck.

"Hey Yuma! Are you okay, are you hungry, need any food, sorry we didn't get here sooner, how are you do-!"

Sasuke bopped Naruko on the head as he causally walked into the room.

"Stop pestering him idiot, can't you tell your making him uncomfortable?" Sasuke said looking at her the same way a disappointed adult would to a hyperactive four year old.

"Oh shut it!" Naruko grumbled grumpily as Yuma lightly chuckled at their antics.

"Nice to see you two are okay after you left the banquet hall, I was worried!" Yuma exclaimed.

 _'Liar'_

Naruko grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah sorry about that, I kinda lost my cool there!" Naruko said.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'll say, you completely lost it there, I had to rush to you and make sure you were okay. What a baby." Sasuke said mockingly.

"Oh be quiet!" Naruko yelled.

"I see you at least calmed down. Though I don't blame you, I had trouble containing my anger myself. Gato is pure scum." Yuma said anger flashing in his eyes for a split second.

 _'Look who's talking.'_

Naruko looked at the floor a look of disgust forming on her face.

"I know, just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. How can someone be so greedy that they're completely fine with the suffering of others. I hate him."

 _'Ironic isn't_ _it?'_

Yuma gritted his teeth in anger, but composed himself quickly before the other two took notice.

"Yeah...Still, we can't do anything about it though. It's our mission, and as Ninja we must complete it." Yuma said.

Naruko looked at the ground sadly, not wanting to agree with him.

"Hey, can we stop talking about that fool, seriously." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah what Sasuke said, lets forget about that bastard!" Naruko cheered as Yuma fake smiled and laughed aloud to himself.

Naruko began to laugh as well before blushing and looking at the ground as she rubbed her legs together.

Naruko got up and ran out of the room shocking both Sasuke and Yuma at her sudden bolt towards the door while she yelled.

"Gotta use the restroom, don't try to turn Yuma into a DuckButt like you Sasuke!" Naruko yelled as she ran out the door.

And with that she was gone, leaving Yuma and Sasuke to look around awkwardly.

For awhile all was silent as Sasuke tapped his feet and looked at Yuma with a out of place glare before finally speaking up.

"You're faking it, aren't you?"

Yuma tensed up.

Silence reigned as Yuma sat up in the bed, an unreadable expression on his face as he began to gaze at Sasuke passively.

"What gave it away?" Yuma asked.

Sasuke's faced went from a glare to one of passiveness.

"Your smile. It was obviously fake since day one."

Yuma's eyes narrowed.

"I see...should probably work on that." Yuma said.

"Why do you do it?" Sasuke asked, staring at Yuma intently.

"...Tell me Sasuke, have you ever starved?" Yuma asked.

Sasuke became confused, arching his brows at Yuma before responding.

"No, but what does that have to do wit-"

Yuma cut him off.

"I have. Not just once either, but multiple times. Sometimes I would have to dig for food in the trash. Sometimes i'd have to beg."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Do you know how it feels? To wake up in the morning without knowing if you'll be able to find food? Having to live in a shit apartment because of a fuzzball who decided to treat our village like a firing zone? How it feels to know that you have to go to an academy on an empty stomach and be mercilessly bullied by other kids simply because you're not as gifted as the others?"

Sasuke began to frown at Yuma, but remained quiet.

"How it feels to have your bullying be ignored by your Sensei simply because he can't be bothered to help out the _'untalented'_ student? How it feels to after the endless jeers at your expense, go back to the cockroach infested hell known as _'home'_ and pray that someone take pity on you and spare change or food, because if not, its back to the dumpsters."

Silence reigns as he continues.

"This goes on day after day after day after day. Again and again this goes on and all you can do is hope it gets better...Then one day...You wake up...and you realize... it isn't fair"

Sasuke begins to look at Yuma with pity as he continues.

"You go to school after realizing that and once more your showed how weak you are compared to the others. A mutt who walks on two legs decides it's his Kami given mission that it's his job to make your life a living hell simply because you accidentally spilled your juice over his shoes. He berates you, mocks you, gets the whole class to join in and laugh."

Yuma begins to tremble.

"He forces you into the classroom early in the morning before class starts and tells you it's your fault. He says you should kill yourself, that nobody will miss you. He pushes you onto the floor and straddles you as he punches you repeatedly in the face. Suddenly, the classroom door opens. Guess who it is? None other than the two prodigies of class. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze."

Sasuke tenses up as his eyes widen and memories come back to him.

"They stand there and see you on the floor bloodied and bruised. They see the mutt who sees it fit to make your life a living hell sitting on top of you, shocked and afraid at their appearance. Suddenly, you have hope, you think you're saved, surely the famed Konoha Duo will be able to help!"

Sasuke looks at the floor ashamed, already knowing the rest, memories resurfaced causing him to feel self disgust.

"They leave. They walk away. They don't spare even a glance. Hope is crushed and your beating continues. The Famed Prodigies of Konoha abandoned you."

Yuma lifted his head and looked at Sasuke, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha, that is why I act the way I do and put up a mask. Because if I didn't..."

His smile goes away as his face scrunches up in anger.

"I wouldn't even be able to be near the two of you without violently vomiting out my own intestines."

With those final words he wiped away his tears and let the smile come back to him.

Sasuke didn't look him in the eye, too ashamed of himself to do so.

Time ticks on and Sasuke can't even bring himself to respond and eventually walks to the door, and begins waiting for Naruko.

The door opens up and Naruko walks in. She begins cheerfully conversing with Yuma as she cracks jokes and he laughs at them. This goes on for awhile as everything goes on like normal. Sasuke responds to Naruko's jokes as well, going along with the fake cheer and happiness.

That would be the first time a member of Team Seven would see a Yuma without the mask.

It wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the lobby. Lazily reading his favorite orange pornographic book. As he stood there he began to wonder how Naruko's _'_ Team Bonding' was going. He briefly contemplated it before shaking his head.

 _'eh, there fine.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He stood there for awhile, lazily reading the same book he has had for years when suddenly the lobby door opens up.

"Hello? Did anyone call for a Medic Ninja from the Leaf?" The young man exclaimed as Kakashi walk towards him.

"That would be me, sorry for calling you all the way out here. My students were attacked and one of them were injured. He's mostly okay but has a few fractures in his back." Kakashi explains.

"Ah, I see! Well don't you worry i'll take care of it!" The young man stated with confidence causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Nice to know we still got enthusiastic people like you for medics, whats your name?" Kakashi asked.

The young man with a pony tail smiled before pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"It's Kabuto sir. Kabuto Yakushi."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Shniznaps, its ya boi TheKingofShame back with another chapter! How has it been, are you dudes and dudettes enjoying the holidays! I know I am...Anyone else playing Smash Bros. Ultimate? Well anyways, that there is the second chapter of the month. Now you gotta wait till Janurary for another. May be. Probably...*Cough* Christmas surprise *Cough*. Anyways its currently 3 in the morning were I am right now and I am tired. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"It seems you have really been put through the works, haven't you Yuma?" Kabuto Yakushi stated as he held his green glowing palm towards the back of Yuma Ito.

Yuma was laying down face first in the hospitable, showing his back to the glasses wearing medic ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were absent, off training in some room in Gato Enterprises. Kakashi stood near Yuma's side, gazing at his scarred back that was littered with gashes and cuts, a worried expression on his face. Yuma laid there, feeling awkward at being the center of attention once again.

"Mister Kakashi, what kind of training did you put this boy through to cause this much scarring?" Kabuto asked.

Kakashi shook his head, an ashamed expression overtaking his features.

"As if it was as simple as a training accident, we were attacked, and I was separated from my students by way of water barrier ninjutsu." Kakashi explained, as Kabuto gained a barely noticeable glint in his eyes.

"I see...and who, if i'm allowed to ask, was the ninja that attacked you and your team?" Kabuto asked.

"It was an ex-ninja formerly from the Hidden Mist. Formerly of the The Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigake. He appeared to be after Naruko and had incapacitated both me and Sasuke. Yuma is the only reason any of us made it out, well, him and two others."

Kabuto's hand that was hovering over Yuma's injuries, stopped in mid healing for a few seconds before he resumed.

"I see...You must be quite a talented prospect, eh Yuma?" Kabuto said, a joking air in his tone.

Yuma blushed in embarrassment, glad no one other then Kakashi could see his face.

"N-No, I'm not talented at all, just lucky!" Yuma exclaimed, his voice flustered.

Kabuto lightly chuckled in amusement.

"And modest! Kakashi sir, you have a great student here!" Kabuto exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at Yuma with pride, shocking Yuma in the process as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I really do don't I..." Kakashi said with a eye smile as he ruffled Yuma's hair, causing Yuma's flustered to increasingly turn an even brighter shade of red.

"No, I really was just lucky, its not like I am special or anything..." Yuma said, his voice getting softer with every word, his eyes downcast.

Kakashi shook his head, the eye smile remaining on his head.

"As I have already told you before Yuma, but it's okay to take pride in what you did. You might think it was just luck, and i'm sure luck did play a significant role, but you survived a almost four minute long onslaught from an S-Class threat. Not many Genin can achieve such a feat. So take pride in what you have accomplished, okay Yuma?" Kakashi said, clearly proud of Yuma.

Yuma dug his face further into the hospitable pillow, embarrassed of all the praise directed toward him.

Suddenly, Kabuto clapped his hands together, shocking Kakashi and Yuma from their moment as he smiled at the two of them.

"Alright! I have completely healed you of your fractures and other wounds. I do believe my business is done here." Kabuto stood up, smiling at the both of them.

Yuma stepped out from his bed, stretching his limbs and bending his back in wonderment.

"Wow! You really did completely heal me! I feel as good as new! " Yuma said.

 _'I knew Medical Ninjutsu was capable of healing many different types of injuries, but I never realized it was this handy! Maybe I should try learning some of it, it could come in handy...'_ Yuma thought to himself, completely in awe of the healing he had just undergone.

Kabuto smiled at Yuma, pushing up his glasses, a prideful look on his face.

"I appreciate your praise Yuma, glad to see there are those that still appreciate the art of Medical Ninjutsu. If you're interested, once you return to Konoha, I would be glad to teach you a bit, what do you say?" Kabuto said with an air of confidence before turning over to Kakashi.

"If that is okay with you of course, Kakashi sir." Kabuto said.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded his head.

"I believe that to be a wonderful idea, thanks for the offer, Kabuto Yakushi." Kakashi responded to the offer kindly and turned to Yuma, who had gained a look of excitement.

"Really Kakashi?! You'll let him teach me?" Yuma asked, eyes brimming with joy for the first time in a long while.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Yuma, amused by the joy in his eyes.

"Why not, besides, Medical Ninjutsu could give you the boost you need to catch up with the others." Kakashi with his trade mark eye smile.

"Y-Yeah, it could couldn't it..." Yuma trailed off, put off by Kakashi bringing up his lack in skill when compared to the others.

 _'As if I could ever catch up to them...'_ Yuma thought to himself sadly.

Kabuto, unseen by both Kakashi and Yuma, smiled mirthfully, before quickly composing himself without either of them noticing. He walked to the door, nodding to them as he walked around the bed.

"Well, since everything seems to be okay now, I should be heading back to Konoha. Hope your mission turns out successful!" Kabuto said as Kakashi eye smiled once more.

"Thank you Kabuto, we appreciate everything, give the Hokage our regards."

Kabuto nodded to him, then smiled at Yuma.

"I'll be waiting for you to return to Konoha Yuma. I can't wait to teach you a thing or two about Medical Ninjutsu, good day." Kabuto said, bringing out an embarrassed expression from Yuma before taking his leave.

Kabuto walked out of the medical room, briefly passing by a nurse before stopping, and passing a folded up sheet of paper to the nurse.

"Make sure the _Yami no Shinobi_ reads that letter, a certain snake seeks to make an exchange."

The nurse merely took the paper and continued her walk, as Kabuto let out a fiendish grin.

Kabuto continued his walk as well, walking toward the main hall, then out into the lobby, and finally, out of Gato Enterprises.

As he walked out into the large swampy forest that laid a few yards away from the massive building of Gato Enterprises, a small snake slithered up his leg and under his shirt.

"Lord Orochimaru wishesssss to know how it went." The snake hissed into his ear, bring out a confident smile from Kabuto as he pulled out a small vial filled with black liquid.

"It was a success."

And with that, the ever faithful servant of the snake Sannin Orochimaru, disappeared into the forest, heading back to his normal life as an everyday Medical Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"So what your saying, is Yuma doesn't like us?" Naruko said with a dead pan stare at Sasuke.

"It's a lot more complicated then that, but yeah, that's the short version of it." Sasuke said, wiping the sweat from his brow accumulated through sparring.

Naruko looked at the ground as if she were in deep thought.

"Then the solution is simple!" Naruko said jumping to her feet, a wide grin on her face.

Sasuke looked unsure before asking obvious.

"And the solution is what exactly?" Sasuke asked, arching a brow in confusion.

"We become his first friends ever, obviously!" Naruko stated as if her idea was full proof, causing Sasuke to sweat drop at her response.

"Naruko, it's not that simple. The reason he hates us, as much as i'm ashamed to admit it, is well founded. We ignored him when he was being bullied and acted as if he didn't exist. This isn't a problem you can solve so easily." Sasuke said looking at her as if she grew a second head.

"And that is exactly why we need to be his friends. We weren't there when he needed us, so the least we could do is be there for him now! Besides, this is a good chance for me to earn my right to call myself a hero! If I can't get one person out of their funk, then how can I even hope to be the Hokage?" Naruko said, pushing her chest out confidently.

Sasuke shook his head before letting out a sigh. He stood up from the bench and started stretching.

"I know your an idiot, but I guess i'll follow your plan anyway. Besides, its not like I got any ideas." Sasuke said before Naruko glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot bastard. Whatever, my plan is awesome." Naruko said, puffing her cheeks out in a comical way turning her head away from Sasuke.

"I see both of you are done sparring, may I ask for a turn, I wish to test my metal against the might of an Uchiha." Haku said, appearing from seemingly nowhere shocking both Naruko and Sasuke, amazed that they hadn't sensed him.

Sasuke turned around, apprehensive about fighting a fellow ninja who works for Gato, while Naruko awkwardly shuffled next Sasuke's ear.

"Psst, hey Sasuke, I say go for it." Naruko whispered trying to goad him on as he sighed.

"Is your Sensei okay with this?" Sasuke asked, a aloof expression taking place on his face.

Haku produced several senbon from the palm of his hand and got into a battle stance.

"Master Zabuza does not care, who or what I do battle with, as long as I remain his tool. Now fight me." And with that, Haku rushed Sasuke while he was unprepared giving him a start.

Haku threw several Senbon, pinning his arms into the wall, while bringing out another batch in his left hand, preparing to jab them into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke lifted his feet off the ground and imbued them and his back with Chakra to stick to the wall, allowing his body to remain suspended in air upside down against the wall. Haku thrusted the Senbon, but only caught a bit of his hair, narrowly missing Sasuke who was now right above the masked ninja with wide eyes over almost becoming a pin cushion.

Sasuke then forcibly yanked his arms, causing the Senbon pinning his arms to wall to fall out as he stomped on Haku's head with extreme force.

Using Haku's head like a jumping board at a pool, he jumped off of Haku, the force causing Haku to fall face first into the floor.

Sasuke smirked but was caught off guard as Haku immediately rolled back onto his feet and rushed Sasuke once more, making a fist as he neared Sasuke. Sasuke prepared to block what he thought was a incoming punch only for his feet to be swept out from underneath him and fall onto his back.

Haku, having successfully feinted Sasuke by coming in with a fist and then getting low and sweeping him off his feet, produced several more Senbon from his sleeves. He straddled Sasuke's waist quickly, pinning Sasuke down so he couldn't roll over. Sasuke saw the Senbon rushing to his neck and clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for pain.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt the weight of Haku's body on top of him disappear. Opening his eyes to see a very familiar fist punching Haku in the face hard enough for him to go flying into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing huh?!"

* * *

The sound of water petering out from a sink could be heard in the restroom as Yuma washed his hands, having been let out from the medical room shortly after Kabuto left. He stood there, thinking over what he had said to Sasuke. He sighed, disappointed in himself for his lack of composure. As he wiped his hands off, he began to berate himself.

 _'Seriously Yuma, what the hell is your problem? You should've just kept your mouth shut. Even if he did start it by calling me out, how stupid can I be, I need to learn some self control.'_

Yuma walked out of the restroom, deciding to calm himself down by taking a walk around the building. After all, he had never been in any building outside of Konoha before, so he was quite curious to see how it stacked up to his home. With those thoughts he proceeded to roam the halls, curiosity fueling his actions.

As he roamed the halls in awe of all the expensive and grandiose designs and portraits hanging along the pristine walls of Gato Enterprises, he began to become green with envy.

 _'I guess even scum like Gato can have great tastes in interior designs huh? One day I hope to have even a fraction of the fortune he has, even if he is trash.'_ With those thoughts plaguing his mind, he walked around the corner leading to the next hall, coming face to face with the sparring room.

 _'...Guess I should try some training, hope this isn't the sparring room Sasuke and Naruko are using.'_

As he walked into the room he began to hear what sounded like two people talking coming from past the lockers, and after peeking into the room, he saw Naruko and Sasuke talking to each other causing him to grimace. Due to to them being in the back of the room however, he couldn't make out what either of them were saying.

 _'Great, just my luck. The one time I try to actually make a decision to improve, they are here to ruin it. I'll just go back to the medical room.'_ Yuma thought, slumping against the wall, overcome with disappointment.

Just as he was about to remove himself from the wall and head back, the door leading into the locker room began to creak. Not wanting to be embarrassed by anyone finding out he was peeking on Naruko and Sasuke, he tried to run to a locker to hide himself in. As he was about to make a run to one of the lockers, he found himself unable to run, and began to panic.

 _'What's going on?! Why can't I move?'_ Yuma thought to himself, as the door completely opened. He tried moving his hands, but found himself unable to even do that. It was almost as if he was part of the wall itself.

Standing there was Haku, not wanting him to assume anything embarrassing, Yuma began to try and explain himself.

"It's not what it looks like Haku, I was just uh, you know...?!" Yuma began to sputter out an excuse, but Haku didn't even respond nor look into his direction merely walking past the wall Yuma was stuck to, into the sparring room, bypassing Yuma completely.

Yuma was overcome with confusion, not even sure what had just happened.

 _'What the hell was that, it was like he didn't even notice me, whats going on?!'_ Yuma thought.

After that, he tried to move his body once more, but to no avail. For a few seconds he just stayed there completely against his own will, stumped on what to do. Suddenly he heard a loud thud directly behind him, as if someone had been thrown forced against the wall, forcibly throwing him from off the wall. As he pulled himself off the floor, he heard another loud thud, as if someone threw something onto the floor.

Pissed off, he stomped to the door and threw it open, angered by the nonsensical situation he had just escaped from.

Only to be greeted with the sight of his teammate pinned to the floor by Haku, Senbon pointed towards his throat.

Of course, anyone who was mildly infuriated and was met with a sight such as this, would immediately assume the worst. After concluding his teammate was being attacked by an enemy, he rushed into the room, and punched the masked boy directly in the face.

"What the hell are you doing huh?!" Yuma yelled at the top of his lungs, Naruko and Sasuke staring at him with wide eyes.

Haku, who was slumped against the wall had his mask broken apart from the force of Yuma's punch, causing it to fall from his face. A shocked wide eye look on the masked boy's now revealed face.

Naruko then ran over to Haku, helping him up from the floor.

"Haku, are you alright, what the hell was that for Yuma?!" Naruko yelled.

Yuma's infuriated look increased in intensity as he yelled right back.

"What the hell was that for? What else do you expect me to do when someone is about to stab our teammate in the fucking throat?!" Yuma yelled, as Naruko then gained a pissed off expression right back.

"You idiot! He was sparring with Sasuke, he wasn't even gonna stab Sasuke, he was just positioning himself so that Sasuke would surrender!" Naruko yelled right back, unused to anyone, especially Yuma yelling at her in that way before.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that idiot?!" Yuma yelled, his rage increasing, going higher and higher.

"I'm an idiot?! Who's the dumbass who mistook a sparring match as a serious threat huh?!" Naruko yelled.

Suddenly, much to their surprise, Sasuke stood up and yelled at them, his voice filled with authority.

"Naruko! Yuma! Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Naruko and Yuma froze, due to both of them being unused to Sasuke yelling at anyone.

"Naruko, Yuma didn't mean to attack Haku, you would do the same thing if you walked in on a sight like that too!" Sasuke yelled as Naruko and Yuma began to calm down.

Then something happened that shocked all three of them, the sound of laughter echoed throughout the room, as everyone turned to Haku.

"I see you're surrounded by many precious people, aren't you Sasuke" Haku said as Naruko looked at him.

"You're a girl?!" Naruko asked.

"Naruko, rude!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Haku merely laughed some more before picking himself from off the wall and smiled at all them.

"No, i'm not a girl, a lot of people tend to think so due to my feminine looks. It got so annoying that I began to wear a mask to avoid that question." Haku explained, dusting himself off.

Yuma took the moment to run in front of Haku, bowing his head in apology.

"I'm sorry for all that Haku! I just walked in and saw what was going on and made an assumption, please forgive me." Yuma asked in a guilt ridden tone.

"You don't need to apologize, it would be hypocritical of me to berate you for that. If I had walked in on someone having a weapon pointed to my master, I too would react violently, though it probably wouldn't end with just a punch." Haku said with a smile despite the dark threat near the end, causing all three of them to sweat drop.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you Yuma, I didn't mean to." Naruko said.

Yuma looked at Naruko momentarily, before looking away.

"Whatever." Was all that Yuma responded with.

Naruko frowned at his attitude, but chose to ignore it in favor of keeping up the kind atmosphere they now had.

 _'Prick.'_

Of course that didn't mean she had to like it.

A knock resounded through the room catching them off guard as Kakashi stood outside waving his hand lazily.

"Yo. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to give my students some info on our objective for the mission. Plus, Zabuza said he was looking for you so...?!" Kakashi said, cut off by Haku running past him, through the door leading into the locker room, and the out of the room entirely, spurred on by merely the mention of Zabuza.

"How loyal can you get, seriously..." Kakashi said astonished by Haku's obedience to Zabuza's will.

"Anyways, like I was going to say, I have some new info on our objective in this mission. More specifically, what it is we have to do."

All three of them tensed up, wanting to hear more from as Kakashi walked in.

"Our current objective is to blend in with the Land of the Waves public, and gather information on where exactly the rebel base is. We have reason to suspect that the assassination target, aka the leader of the rebel group, Kaiza is a civilian who resides there. We will be heading out there tomorrow to gather some intel." Kakashi finished.

Naruko narrowed her eyes, still uncomfortable with the mission being what it say's. However, Kakashi turned to her, a serious expression on his face.

"Naruko, I understand how you feel, but this is something that is required you from the village itself. Put the mission first and your feeling second, that is an order." Kakashi said seriously.

Naruko clenched her teeth and fists, but finally relented before letting out a irritated sigh, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine, but when we get back home i'm going to have a talk with my father." Naruko said, frustrated.

"Of course, anyways, it's pretty late, you all should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us after all. Lucky for us, Gato prepared us some guest rooms to stay in, Naruko and Yuma, you guys have your own rooms. Me and Sasuke are rooming together." Kakashi said, proceeding to walk out of the room, his students following behind him as they headed to their rooms.

Thus, the mission would now officially start when the sun rises.

And so does the sun rise on the first chapter of the tale of Yuma Ito.

 **For the prologue is now over.**

* * *

Darkness, that was all that could be seen through the eyes of one young boy by the name of Sai, who was traversing through the many corridors of the underground passages of the Leaf Villages ROOT. Every so often the pitch black corridors would be lit alight with a small lantern adorning the wall, only for it to vanish into the void of darkness, like a small wisp.

Such is the life of a Ninja.

The young boy named Sai moved from corridor to corridor, traveling through the maze of halls like he knew them from the back of his hand.

He was raised here after all.

Every so often, he would pass by another person wearing a mask resembling an ANBU, only for them, much like the light, to disappear into the void. Within these small tight and narrow halls he has lived the majority of his young life. The only the moments he is released is when his Lord requires his steel. Although, since he has been here for most of his life, the darkness does not bother him anymore.

His tears had dried up long ago.

His walk through the passage ways of ROOT lasted for a quite a long time, until he came to a door. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for his lord to grant him passage. A deep gruff voice said for him to come in, allowing him to twist the knob to enter. A old man swathed in bandages was the first sight that greeted him, as Danzo stood from his desk. Sai walked into the room, and bowed to the floor holding out a sheet of paper.

"I have successfully achieved the mission you gave me Lord Danzo, I bring with me a message from Orochimaru's messenger." Sai said, his voice emotionless.

"Good work, you may go." Danzo said, dismissing Sai from the room.

Sai immediately stood back up, and left the room without a complaint, left to traverse back through the long maze like halls of ROOT.

Danzo took the letter to his desk and sat to read it. For awhile he sat there and read. But, as he read through sentence after sentence, his expression turned from emotionless to furious. He took the paper and ripped it to pieces, disposing of it shortly after by way of Fire Ninjutsu. He stood from his desk and bit on his thumb in anger.

"Damn you Orochimaru, Damn you."

And with that, the Yami no Shinobi left his office.

For he had many things to do.

Many things to do indeed.

* * *

 **Here's a pre-holiday surpise my bois and gurls, careful, its still hot and fresh from the oven. Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoy, and I hope to see you guys again in the new year.**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy holiday's my bois and gurls, here's a chapter, Xmas Surprise! You thought I wouldn't post again this month didn't ya!? Here's my present from me to you, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the Land of the Waves; a rarity in the rainwater riddled land. Though the people of the town were poor, they still did there best to live happy lives. The villagers helped one another through hard times when able to; many of the people inhabiting the small village knew one another after all. In this small village located in the Land of the Waves, a storm was brewing; Unbeknownst to its inhabitants.

A young boy wearing a fisher hat could be seen running through the streets; glee and happiness clear on his face. The little kid was lugging a large bag filled with fish behind his back. He ran down a street corner, till he came across a few orphan children younger than him, playing near a muddy puddle. Smiling at the fellow youngsters, he ran over; wanting to share his good fortune.

"Here, I was able to catch a lot of fish today. Besides you need it more then me." The young boy said, handing out a bundle of ten fish he bunched together with leftover straw.

The orphan children eyes lit up like fire works and took the light bundle of fish. One of the children, presumably the leader of the bunch, approached the young fishers hat wearing child with an expression of immense gratitude.

"Thanks Inari. We don't know what we would do without you. You're a lifesaver!" the young orphan exclaimed.

Inari smiled at the young orphans with a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear; dazzling them with his pearly whites.

"Its no problem! What are friends for! You guys stay out of trouble! See ya!" Inari yelled out before continuing his run down the street corner.

Inari bolted down the street, eager to reach his destination. He was almost past the harbor when out of nowhere, he was met with a peculiar sight. He saw four faces he had never seen in the village. The oldest person in the group of four appeared to have gravity defying hair. Though the one that caught his eye was a girl that appeared to be slightly older than him, with the brightest hair he had ever seen tied in twin tails.

He blushed momentarily, thinking the girl to be quite fetching before shaking his head.

 _'Stop being a perv Inari.'_ He thought to himself.

Quite curious and wanting to know who these mysterious people within his town are, he walked forward, seeking to converse with them.

"Hey, I have never seen you guys before, are you new in town!" Inari yelled out, catching the four mystery travelers attention.

The oldest of the four who wore a mask on his face eye smiled at young Inari, as he and the other three approached Inari as well.

"Hello, yes indeed we are new in town, you see we are traveling merchants seeking to view the selection of sea food in the Land of the Wave. These are my three pupils who i'm teaching the way of the trade." The man with gravity defying hair explained to Inari.

Inari smiled at the girl, who turned her head to the side, a strange expression on her face.

Why did she look so guilt ridden?

"Well if that's the case I could show you around the village, the names Inari, what's ya'll guys'?"

"I'm Kakashi, come on guys, introduce yourselves as well." Kakashi responded with a eye smile.

A boy with spiky hair that oddly resembled a ducks butt was the first to respond. The boy sighed before walking forward; sticking his hand out to shake Inari's.

"Nice to meet you, the names Sasuke."

Inari smiled and shook Sasuke's hand, happy to meet new people around his age.

"Nice to meet ya too!" Inari said with a wide smile.

The girl in the group finally smiled at Inari; causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm Naruko, glad to meet ya!" Naruko said, her cerulean eyes sparkling in a way that made Inari's heart skip a beat.

"N-Nice to meet you too, you have nice hair!" Inari blurted out, before realizing what he said, his blush gaining a deeper shade of red.

Naruko chuckled.

"Thanks!" she said.

His heart skipped a beat once more.

Suddenly Inari heard a cough directly behind Naruko as she turned around and smiled at the boy Inari hadn't noticed before.

"I exist you know..." The boy said, a look of annoyance on his face.

Inari looked at the boy and noticed how different he was when compared to the group he was with. While the first three had an air of happiness and looked interesting, causing them to stick out, the boy was bland in comparison. His long bangs that went past his hair and his tied back ponytail were the only thing of note on his pale skin. Also, unlike the others who had an air of kindness to them, this boy was a completely different in Inari's eyes. It was if there was _something_ off in the look in the bland boys' eyes.

And that _'something'_ unnerved Inari.

"H-Hey, who're you?" Inari asked a strained smile on his face.

Much to the bland boys and Inari's surprise, Naruko smiled brightly and responding for Yuma while pulling him forward by grabbing his hand.

"This socially stunted guy is Yuma, he's sorry, so please excuse him. Aren't you Yuma?" Asked Naruko with a sly humorous expression on her face.

Yuma grumbled, annoyed at her antics before saying anything.

"Yeah, sure." Yuma said.

Inari's smile twitched, annoyed at the boys attitude.

"See what I mean? Anyways, he's nice once you get used to him!" Naruko said.

"Could you let go of my hand please?" Yuma said rudely to Naruko as she happily complied with his request.

Inari felt as if he couldn't stand Yuma; feeling slightly jealous whenever Naruko held his hand.

"Yeah, i'm sure he is..." Inari said halfheartedly.

"Anyways, as I have already said, I'd be happy to give you guys a tour of the village, would that be alright?" Inari asked, hoping to talk more to the cute blonde in the group.

Kakashi smiled in the boys direction before shaking his head.

"Sorry, but we kinda are in a hurry, it was nice to meet you though, we hope to meet you again soon. Thanks for the offer." Kakashi said, walking forward, t rest of his group following after him.

Inari gained a disheartened look on his face, and began to continue his walk to his destination. Suddenly he stopped,having heard someone yell his name. The blonde girl in the group, Naruko was waving her hands at him from far away, a cheerful smile on her face.

"It was nice to meet you Inari, hope we meet again!" After yelling that, Naruko ran off to catch up with the rest of her group, leaving Inari with a blush on his face.

"You too..." Inari said to himself in a low voice, a blush still ever present on his face.

He stood there dumbly gazing at the place she had been standing at before leaving. Suddenly, a hard force slammed into his back; Shocking him out of his love struck stupor. He stumbled forward for a moment before gaining control of himself, and turned around angrily.

"Hey, what was that f-?!"

Standing in front of Inari was a tall muscly man with spiky black hair, a rope tied around it to keep the mans hair in place. The burly man wore a black T-shirt with a white outline and a white pair of pants. Finally, on the burly mans chest was a 'X' shaped scar, giving him a tough looking face. The burly man patted Inari's head with a smile.

"Did I scare ya Inari?" The man asked with a mischievous smile on his face, Inari's eyes lighting up.

"Kaiza!" Inari yelled, hugging onto Kaiza; his eyes getting a little misty.

"You've been gone for so long; what kept ya huh?" Inari asked with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Hahaha, sorry about that kid. I had to do some more business but i'll be here to take care of you and your mom for at least awhile now." Kaiza said Hugging Inari back.

He gained a sly look before putting Inari in a headlock and giving him a nuggie.

"But enough about me! Who was that girl you were talking to! I saw the look you had on your face; you got the hots for here don't ya! A blonde one huh? You got good tastes kid!" Kaiza said, Inari trying to get out of the headlock.

"I-Its not like that. She and here friends are travelling merchants! I was just offering them a tour is all!" Inari said as he finally pulled away from the nuggie, rubbing the back of his head.

Kaiza laughed boisterously, a large smile on his face.

"Sure kid, keep telling yourself that!" Kaiza said, tears of laughter spilling out of his eyes.

Inari blushed furiously before shaking his head, extremely embarrassed.

"Stop laughing at me!" Inari cried out.

Kaiza's laughter, after a few jokes at Inari's expense, died down as he wiped away at his tearful eyes.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself! I'll treat you and your mom to something as an apology okay?" Kaiza, gaining a soft parental look in eye.

Inari wiped his tears of embarrassment from his eyes, before grumbling for a moments.

"You promise?" Inari asked, his arms crossed in front of him; trying to look mad.

"I promise Inari. Now lets go back home, I bet your moms worrying about you." Kaiza said, grabbing Inari's hand and pulling him along with himself, as they began their walk.

Inari followed alongside his role model, as they headed to their happy home, were his mom was waiting for them.

And so they headed home, as the sunset radiated from behind them.

Little did they know that their happy days of smiles and familial love would soon end.

* * *

Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven were in search of a place to gather information. They had arrived in the small village before the sun began to set; but were distracted by a young boy named Inari, causing them to miss their chance to gather intel. So, Team Seven were in search of a place to sleep for the night. After awhile, they came upon an Inn to rest for the night. Naruko let out a sigh of relief before running to the building ahead of the rest of them, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Finally! A place were we can get some sleep! Do you think they have food here?!" Naruko asked to no one in particular, slightly drooling.

"Well it is an Inn, so I guess they probably would. I mean I guess?" Yuma said. Having never been in an Inn before, he relied on things he had seen in movies.

"I hope so, or idiot over here will probably eat on of us, eh Yuma?" Sasuke said jokingly, gaining a tight, clearly fake smile from Yuma.

Sasuke did not like it.

"Come on guys. I'll order the rooms, same order as last time of course. Sasuke and me will board together, while Yuma and Naruko will have their rooms. okay?" Kakashi said, causing Naruko to groan.

"Why do me and Yuma have to sleep on our own?" Naruko complained.

Sasuke grinned at Naruko cockily.

"What, you scared? Does Naruko not wanna be alone?" Sasuke asked, Naruko puffing out her cheeks in response.

"Whatever bastard! You guys just don't want me to see your tiny bamboo stocks right?" Naruko asked.

Sasuke began to cough over the absurdity of Naruko's statement while Kakashi laughed out loud and Yuma shook his head at their antics.

"Well fine then Naruko if your that broken over it, maybe you and Yuma can share room?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi uncertainly.

"Really?! You mean it?!" Naruko yelled out in excitement, while Yuma stood behind her with his arms crossed in an 'X' mouthing no at Kakashi causing him to chuckle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, besides I say Yuma has proven he's trustworthy. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be standing here after all." Kakashi said.

Sasuke let out a sigh, finally relenting.

 _'Why me?'_ Yuma thought miserly to himself as Naruko turned to him with sparkles in her eyes.

"You here that Yuma?! We'll finally be able to have some one on one team bonding, isn't that great!" Naruko yelled aloud.

"How utterly fantastic." Yuma said sarcastically, causing Naruko to puff out her cheeks in annoyance once more.

"Jeez, could you sound any more disappointed? This is gonna be great trust me!" Naruko exclaimed in excitement.

 _'Operation become Yuma's friend is a go!'_ Naruko thought to herself, seeking to take advantage of the circumstances to try to gain Yuma's trust.

"Well, why don't we head inside? I'm sure you guys are hungry." Kakashi said as Naruko began to drool again, grossing Yuma out.

Team Seven walked through the doorway of the small Inn. Kakashi walked to the counter as the others sat down at a small table near the entrance. They watched as he conversed with the receptionist. Finally, he walked to the table, menu in hand.

"Alright guys order anything you want. I'll be putting it on the mission tab, so eat as much you want." Kakashi said as Naruko's and Yuma's eyes lighted up, both for different reasons.

"K-Kakashi, you mean I can order as much as I want?! I can eat as much as I want?" Yuma asked.

Kakashi smiled at him, aware of Yuma's poverty stricken lifestyle.

"Yeah, as much you want." Kakashi said to Yuma.

Yuma immediately snatched up one of the menu's from Kakashi's hand and began pointing to things he can eat. Naruko and Sasuke looked at him oddly, confused at his sudden change of behavior. The receptionist came to the four of them, and walked away with a large list of things for the cooks to make, a tight smile on her face. Finally, the food arrived as both Yuma and Naruko began to salivate.

"It feels like i'm home again..." Naruko said, her eyes watering.

"I've never seen this much food before. Is this heaven?" Yuma asked, his eyes watering as well.

Kakashi and Sasuke shook their heads at their two dew eyed companions as they began eating.

"So good...I've never eaten anything this good!" Yuma exclaimed as he scarfed down food, almost eating as fast as Naruko.

"This is nothing compared to my family's cooking...Trust me...nothing beats food from home!" Naruko said in an bragging manner, catching Yuma's attention.

"Really! Lucky..." Yuma said jealously pulling a large chunk of meat off a bone and swallowing.

"Yeah! I got a good idea, maybe once we get back home, you can join me and Sasuke's family for dinner?" Naruko said, trying to get on Yuma's good side.

"Yeah, and trust me when I say that the Uchiha style cooking is way better then anything idiot there has!" Sasuke said, catching onto what Naruko was trying to do.

"Whatever bastard. You know you can't beat my family when it comes to cooking so don't even bother!" Naruko stated with confidence.

Yuma's eating slowed down as he took their offers into consideration, before immediately going back to eating.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt...Fine, after this mission i'll eat with you guys...Besides, I guess I still owe you guys back for not eating with all of you at Akimichi Diner back then." Yuma said, agreeing with their offer for once.

Naruko's eyes lit up and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, shocked over how quickly he agreed to them.

With a table full of cheer and happiness, the four ate their food in good spirits. Naruko would occasionally crack a joke, bringing a small smile to Yuma's face. This memory would remain with Yuma, for it would be the first time he felt as if he had a family. For once, Yuma could honestly say he felt...not so alone.

And so with faces full of cheer, the ninja ate, and prepared for sleep. For now they would rest, anxious over the events to come.

* * *

After awhile Naruko and Yuma had finally finished eaten and began to settle in for the night. Kakashi and Sasuke already had walked to their rooms, not having the energy or patience to wait for their viscous onslaught on the food to end. Thus, Yuma and Naruko were now forced to walk their room awkwardly alone as they trudged along through the hall of the Inn.

Finally they arrived at their room number and walked into the room, and both proceeded to get ready for bed. Yuma not wanting to be rude, decided to let Naruko to take their first shower. So he sat on his bed awkwardly, as the sound of rushing water and humming came from the bathroom right across from his bed.

 _'What's been up with her and Sasuke recently? They have been acting to nice to me lately? What are they after?'_ Yuma asked himself, suspicious of their behavior.

 _'Naruko more so than Sasuke has been acting so nice. I hate it, i'm supposed to be using her, so why does thinking about doing just that make me feel so guilty?'_

For awhile it was thoughts such as those ones that coursed through his mind. He sat their, trying to think of reasons why they could be acting this way, but all he could draw were blanks. He was about to sigh, call it a night, and just skip the shower when suddenly...

 _ **'It's been awhile since we had the chance to talk like this, hasn't it Yuma?'**_

The voice from within spoke to him for the first time since the day before, causing Yuma to freeze up.

 _'What do you want? What happened to cause you to disappear, ummm, what did you say you wanted me to call you again?'_ Yuma asked, confused and slightly fearful.

 ** _'Yumito, and I was forced to stay silent for I had to be concentrated.'_** The being within Yuma now named Yumito responded.

 _'Concentrate? On what?'_ Yuma asked, confused.

 _ **'Your body was rejecting me causing you extreme pain, therefore I need to focus on your chakra and mold myself within it. Do not, doing so does not have any repercussions.'**_ Yumito explained.

 _'How do I know I can trust you, and what are you?'_ Yuma asked.

 _ **'This again? I already explained that I am the being created from your will. I don't know how it happened, it just did. You should know better than anyone else what I am, you are my host and creator after all.'**_ Yumito explained, which only served to cause Yuma even more confusion.

 _'That doesn't explain anything, but I guess I can trust you now...I hope. What was the black thing you covered my hand with back in the hospitable bed?'_ Yuma asked Yumito.

 _ **'That was a small glimmer of the boon I wish to bestow upon you. There may have been some side effects due to me having to release a small portion of it to relieve your pain. Has anything strange happened to you during my absence?'**_ Yumito asked.

 _'Now that you mention it...there was the moment when Haku couldn't notice me. I couldn't even move my body, it was weird. He may have ignored me...but I don't think that to be likely.'_ Yuma said.

 _ **'I see...that may be a side effect of some of my boon seeping through you. I know I've already asked you before, but would please accept me? It would make this so much easier if you did so.'**_

Yuma shook his head, a small frown forming on his face.

 _'I'm sorry, but until you can tell me for certain that it has zero consequence, I can't accept it.'_ Yuma responded.

 ** _'I see, then I suppose that matter shall have to be shelved.'_** Yumito said.

 _'Why do you keep trying to make me accept anyway? What do you stand to gain if I do?'_ Yuma asked.

 _ **'Why? Its quite simple, I wish for someone to acknowledge me. You try being born into this world without knowing who or what you are except that you were created by the same person who refuses to let you be used.'**_ Yumito responded, a melancholic tone in his voice.

Yuma sighed.

 _'Look...Its not like I distrust using you, its more like I don't know anything about you; and the few things I have learned hasn't really convinced me of completely having faith in you.'_ Yuma responded.

 _ **'I see. You humans are so complex, I have looked through your mind and have learned much about you. Every time I have done so, I have found more puzzling things about your kinds society. It makes me wonder why you have not snapped.'**_ Yumito said.

 _'Trust me, I sometimes wonder the same thing. This worlds unfair and illogical. If you lose to much people call you a loser or worthless, and if you gain too much people think you to be arrogant or someone to fear. There is no right or wrong beyond what society dictates and their isn't any **'right'**_ _way of making it through life.'_ Yuma said.

 ** _'I see...and your okay with that?'_** Yumito asked.

 _'No, but what can I do about it, I have no social standing, i'm as run of the mill as run of the mill gets. What can I do?'_

 ** _'And that frustrates you?'_**

 _'Yes. It pisses me off to no end that my lifestyle and existence are and could be decided by people other than myself. No matter how you look at it...This world is just a huge piece of crap.'_ Yuma responded.

 ** _'You are awfully chatty with a being you had mistrusted less than a few minutes ago. Why are you telling me all this?'_** Yumito asked Yuma, wanting to know more about its host.

 _'I guess its because...i'm lonely.'_ Yuma responded to Yumito, frowning to himself for admitting that.

 ** _'Your lonely? But don't you have a team if people ready to welcome you with open arms?'_**

 _'I know that...but its just...hard. Hard to accept people like that. People who live in a completely different world when compared to you, people who stand on a completely different stage.'_ Yuma explained.

 ** _'Different?'_** Yumito inquired.

 _'Like...jeez how can I explain it? Well, I am a weak person when compared to many others. Not just in strength, but in every category you can think of. Weak social standing, Weak intelligence, weak financial support or gains, and etc. I'm just weak. Meanwhile there is Sasuke and Naruko. Both have excellent grades, fighting skill, political status, social standing, and money. How can I ever stand with them, when in comparison, i'm nothing?'_ Yuma answered, his eyes tearing up.

 _ **'I see...As I thought, humans are complex. Especially you Yuma.'**_

Yuma wiped his eyes, his brows knitted in confusion.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Yuma asked.

 _ **'You say you hate them; but then you go and say things that seem to contradict that. For instance, you used to think that Naruko was the most disgusting thing on the planet; Disgusted when she was even in the area. Yet, when that man who was attacking you and your group began thrashing her, you began to panic for her well-being, even though you supposedly hate them.'**_ Yumito said.

 _'Because I don't hate them. At least not anymore anyway. Ever since joining this team I've come to realize that they weren't as bad as I originally thought. That doesn't mean I like them though; I don't like being around because it reminds me of my inadequacies. How when I compare them to myself, I often ask why i'm even needed.'_

 ** _'I see...'_ **Yumito responded.

 _'Anyways I should probably stop talking to you now. If Naruko came out of the shower right now and saw me sitting here spacing out and making faces to nothing in particular, she'd think i'm crazy.'_ Yuma said.

 _ **'Indeed, that would be problematic for you I suppose.**_ _**I shall go back to your subconscious then. Remember, if there is ever a time when your faced with something that you can not defeat yourself, then all you need do is call upon me, and I shall grant you a boon.'**_

 _'Fine, talk later, I guess?'_ Yuma asked Yumito, the weirdness of the situation he was in dawning on him.

 ** _'I suppose. Goodbye for now, Yuma.'_**

And with that, silence descended upon Yuma once more. After awhile, Naruko got out of the shower, allowing him to take one himself. While he stood beneath the shower head he thought back to the conversation he had with Yumito. Yuma smiled, realizing the absurdity of him talking to a being within himself, wondering if he was going mad before shaking his head.

 _'I should talk to it again tomorrow.'_

And with that last thought, Yuma left the shower, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Yuma, hey Yuma, wake up."

Yuma stirred in his bed, opening his eyes with a groan. Naruko stood next to his bed; Sasuke right next to her tapping his feet impatiently. Yuma rubbed at his in irritation. He rolled onto his butt, sitting at the edge of his bed, grumbling grumpily in an inaudible voice.

"What is it, does Kakashi need us?" Yuma asked, taking a glance at the clock.

It was three in the morning.

"Of course not, were going to sneak out and have some fun!" Naruko whispered loudly.

"Good night." Yuma said with a roll of his eyes as he attempted to pull the covers back over his body.

Only for it to be yanked away from him.

"Okay, why are you waking me up at three in the morning. Its not like you need me to have fun, right?" Yuma said with a twitch in his eyes.

"Well duh, its because your one of us now ya know?" Naruko said while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Besides, if you don't come with us, then the idiot will never shut up about it." Sasuke said, a frown on his face.

Yuma groaned in annoyance before getting out of bed.

"Fine, fine. Lets go do whatever I guess. But if we get in trouble with Kakashi because of this, then you guys will owe me one. All right?" Yuma said with an intense scowl.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now lets go!" Naruko said impatiently.

"We're we going anyways?" Yuma said, picking up his and Naruko's room key and pocketing it just in case.

"To the lake of course, I wanna swim! Think about it, we've been in the Land of the Waves for a couple days now, yet we haven't even swam! Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Whats ridiculous is you waking me up at three in the morning just so you can swim..." Yuma said grumpily.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna see me in a swim suit?" Naruko said, a lecherous grin on her face.

"No, and i'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't either." Yuma said with attitude.

"Finally, someone who gets it other than me." Sasuke said with a cocky grin.

"You guys are mean..." Naruko said in an exaggerated sad tone.

"Whatever, lets get going, before Kakashi notices I left my bed." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, what Sasuke said." Yuma agreed, picking up a towel to take with him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Naruko asked dumbly, noticing Yuma pick up the towel.

"Well, if we came back all wet, Kakashi would catch onto us right?" Yuma said.

"Don't u know how to water walk, or use ur chakra to move water off of you?" Naruko asked before Sasuke bopped her on the head.

"Owww, what was that for bastard?!" Naruko said with teary eyes.

"Your such an idiot. Of course he wouldn't know how to do any of that! Stop being insensitive!" Sasuke lectured her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can just teach him that when we get there right?" Naruko said.

"Yeah, and by we, you mean you right?" Sasuke said.

"What!? Why me!?" Naruko complained.

"Who was the one who brought it up?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Fine, ugh, i'll do it." Naruko groaned.

"Sorry for being such a problem, oh great Namikaze." Yuma bit out, annoyed at being treated like a chore.

"That isn't what I meant Yuma! I swear!" Naruko said flailing her arms comically trying to make up an excuse.

"Whatever, lets get going before Kakashi hears us." Yuma said with clenched teeth; walking out of the room at a brisk pace, slamming the door behind him.

"Great job idiot. Now he thinks we find him annoying. You do realize your doing a horrible job of getting him to trust us." Sasuke said.

"Whatever bastard; that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know that but he doesn't..." Sasuke responded.

Little did they know, that even though Yuma left the room, that didn't mean he left the door. Hearing everything they said while behind the door with his ear to its surface, Yuma put two and two together, realizing the reason why they have been acting so nice to him recently. He gritted his teeth, scowling furiously while clenching his fists.

 _'I don't need your filthy pity.'_

He pulled his ear from the door with a scowl and began to head to the docks were they would be going to swim.

* * *

"Alright Yuma! Today Naruko Sensei will be teaching ya the Chakra control exercise of water walking!" An excited Naruko nearly yelled to a grumpy Yuma.

Naruko twirled on the waters surface as if to illustrate her vast amount of Chakra control, smiling like a child. Wearing a orange one piece swim suit that she brought with her in a sealing scroll. The swim suit hugged her form tightly, as if she wanted to show off. Any boy her age would immediately fall for the golden blonde if they saw her in it.

Anyone except for Sasuke and Yuma, Sasuke for knowing her too well to even think of her in such a way; and Yuma for his distinct dislike of her.

She had also given Yuma and Sasuke a pair of swim shorts, although she did try to convince Sasuke to wear a speedo which he vehemently said no to.

 _'Although it does look cute on her.'_ Yuma thought briefly before shaking his head, trying to rid himself of that thought.

"Alright then Yuma! Let Naruko Sensei explain the steps to ya! Listen real closely!" Naruko commanded with a smug face.

"Yes Sensei..." Yuma drawled out Sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Naruko smiled widely at him.

"Oh! but before we begin, have you learned Tree Climbing yet?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I learned it when I was little. I saw a Jonin do it while sneaking into a training camp once and got him to teach me. Although, he was pretty weird; kept yelling about some power of youth or something like that." Yuma said, cringing at the memory of the man with a bowl cut.

Naruko chuckled knowingly, before spinning dramatically once more.

 _'Show off..."_ Yuma thought.

"Anyways, this training method is similar to tree climbing in that it requires great Chakra Control. Although, it does differ from Tree Climbing in the amount of Chakra needed to be put into your feet constantly changes, making it harder to master than Tree Climbing." Naruko explained.

"I see, so, lets say I were to be submerged deep in a lake and I wanted to get out. But if the water pressure was too hard, it would be impossible to swim up. Would mastering Water Walking circumvent that issue?" Yuma prodded, wanting to know more.

"Precisely! With Water Walking you would be able to avoid being crushed by water pressure by using your Chakra to act as a Jacket, protecting you! Not only that, but you would be able to escape the depths of your watery tomb by using your mastery of Water Walking to climb the water, thus escaping the lake!"

"I see, that sounds very useful...Alright! Lets do this!" Yuma yelled, pumped up over the excitement over learning something new.

"That's the spirit!" Naruko yelled, glad to see Yuma joining in the fun.

"Alright, i'm gonna try this out first. If I make a mistake point it out okay?" Yuma said.

"Yep, i'll tell ya if ya do!" Naruko said with a quick nod of her head.

Yuma approached the edge of the dock, gulping a bit in fear. He took a deep breath before walking forward, closing his eyes in fear. He kept his eyes close, expecting the worst, but he began to realize the lack of flailing and reluctantly opened his eyes. When he did so, he found that he was standing upon the waters surface without trouble and widened his eyes in shock. Naruko did the same, honestly expecting him to fail the first time he tried.

"Woah Yuma! You must have amazing Chakra control! I've never seen anyone get it right the first time except for Sasuke! It took me at least a day to get it down!" Naruko exclaimed in shock.

"Really!? I-I'm surprised too! I was for sure I was gonna fall in!" Yuma said, shocked.

"Try moving forward!" Naruko said.

"A-Alright, i'll give it a shot!" Yuma said, still in awe at himself.

Yuma took a careful step forward. When he did so, it was without issue, so he took another, And another, and another. Eventually he was briskly walking upon its surface.

"This is crazy! I never thought you would be able to get it down so easily!" Naruko said.

"M-Me either!" Yuma said, his pace increasing in speed as he began to smile.

He broke out into a run, wanting to test the his control, noticing the further he walked and the less shallow the water became, the more larger the amount of Chakra was required. He laughed happily before jumping into the air and landing on its surface without trouble. Naruko giggled at the look on his face while Sasuke let out a smirk, jumping into the water himself.

"Who thought the Dead Last would be a natural at this!" Sasuke yelled out as he caught up to the other two.

"I know! I never thought he would be able to do it! He may have more talent then we thought!" Naruko exclaimed as Yuma jumped up and down with a large smile on his face.

The smile caused Sasuke and Naruko to look at him in shock, not used to seeing him happy.

"Come on guys lets have some fun!" Yuma yelled out to them while jumping high.

It may have been the shock at being naturally good at something for once, but Yuma was finding it easier to talk to them at the moment. With a smile he took a puddle into his hands throwing it at Naruko and Sasuke causing them to chuckle and giggle as they began to splash each other. They began to forget why they were even in the Land of the Waves, caught up in the moment as they had a water fight.

And so, Yuma, Naruko, and Sasuke had fun with one another; forgetting of their mission. For once Yuma could honestly say he was happy at the moment.

This would be a moment that would forever remain in their hearts. As this would be the first time Yuma's hard heart would start to thaw.

The first time he would open up to them and just simply have fun like the kids they were.

It would not be the last.

* * *

"Who would've though they would disobey their teachers orders to have fun. Then again they are kids at heart, i'll let them off just this once." Kakashi said with a smile as he stood upon a roof overlooking the docks of the village, watching the kids play under the moons light.

A kunai was caught within Kakashi's hand as he stared behind himself nonchalantly. Tons of rugged men came from the shadows or behind the many barrels upon the flat rooftop, glaring at Kakashi.

"Your not welcome here, dog of Gato." One of the braver men growled out to Kakashi

Kakashi stared at him unimpressed, then seemingly disappeared in front of their eyes. The man who called Kakashi a dog gained a frightened look on his face.

"Were are you hiding you coward! Show yourself!" The rugged man yelled out.

The man took a step forward, attempting to look for Kakashi, only for his throat to be slit as soon as he did so. The other men stood frozen and shocked as the head of their fellow comrade fell and rolled upon the floor, leaving a trail of blood.

"Come at me." Kakashi said, eyes narrowed.

All of the men came rushing at once, trying to slash at him. Kakashi ducked and cut the Achilles Tendon on one of the men's leg, then used Substitution Jutsu. One of the men attempting to slash into Kakashi before he substituted himself, cut into one of his comrades back, causing him to scream.

The man who was currently in shock over accidentally killing one of his own, didn't notice one of the other men get dragged behind a barrel. Kakashi cut the neck of the hopeless fool he dragged with him. He peaked his head around the barrel, counting how many men were left.

 _'Three left? They thought they could defeat me with only six men, amateurs.'_ Kakashi thought dryly to himself before preparing a Lightning Justsu.

The sound of crackling caught the attention of two out of the three men; the other still traumatized over killing one of his own. The two men who noticed the sound then stood back to back, gazing around themselves in fear.

"Hey, come out you evil fuck! You murderer!" One of the men who wore a bandanna yelled out.

"Come on Kenichi! Snap out of it and help us find the guy!" The bearded man who stood back to back with the one with the bandanna said.

"I-I k-k-killed h-him..." Kenichi said aloud, shaking while gripping his head, unable to deal with the situation.

"Kenichi snap out of it or we're gonna fuckin-!?"

The bearded man's words ceased, a dribble of blood falling from his mouth; dripping onto Kenichi's head as he continued to shake.

"Die." Kakashi finished for the bearded man as him, and the one sporting a bandanna fell to the ground. Kakashi pulled his hand out of both of their chests, taking advantage of them being back to back; stabbing through both of them at once.

The electricity seeping from his hand petered out as he gazed down at the man who was currently having a panic attack. The man named Kenichi gazed up at Kakashi while shaking in fear, and then slowly looked down and saw the bodies of his brothers in arms. After being met with such a sight he yelped in fear and scrambled to try and make a run for it.

Only for Kakashi to knock him out with a chop to the neck.

He picked up the body of the unconscious man named Kenichi and began to walk off of the roof top.

"Now, I wonder, if you know anything valuable. Guess i'll find out right?" Kakashi said aloud.

He wouldn't worry about the bodies he left behind.

They would serve as a message to others dumb enough to try what these fools had.

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke, and Yuma were tip-toeing through the halls of the hotel, now in their usual clothing. Naruko and Yuma softly laughing much to the annoyance of Sasuke who was trying to be as quiet as possible. Water was dripping from each of their heads, for although they cleaned their bodies of water, they forgot to do the same for their heads. Naruko and Yuma walked into their room quietly, only to be startled by Sasuke slamming their door back open.

"Sasuke! What the hell!" Naruko yelled out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Kakashi isn't here." Sasuke said, his eyes wide in fear.

Naruko and Yuma's eyes also did the same, as they both began to shake in fear.

"You don't think he caught us. do you?" Yuma asked fearfully.

"I think its a likely possibility." Sasuke said.

"See! I told you guys this would happen! I shouldn't have listened to you two!" Yuma said, shaking.

"Oh come on Yuma, at least we had fun right! A-And you learned Water Walking right?" Naruko said, trying to reason with Yuma.

"That doesn't matter if found us out!" Yuma bit out as his teeth were chattering in fear.

"Find what out?" A voice said from behind them.

Naruko, Sasuke, and Yuma all jumped in fear, screaming aloud.

That is until they noticed the gray, gravity defying hair of their sensei.

"Hahaha, you guys should see your faces! Oh man was this worth letting you guys sneak out!" Kakashi laughed aloud. his three teens sweat dropping and scowling at him in irritation.

"Kami, Kakashi! You scared the ever loving crap out of us, what were you doing!" Yuma exclaimed, a embarrassed blush on his face

"Oh come on, you guys got to have fun, and I got to scare you guys. Don't you guys think we can count this as a win-win?" Kakashi said while eye smiling.

"I'm not gonna be in trouble?" Yuma asked.

"No, you guys were just being rebellious kids. You all didn't break any rules as far as i'm concerned. Don't worry, it won't be reported." Kakashi said as all three Genin let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez! Don't scare us like that!" Naruko exclaimed, stretching out her arms.

"My bad, my bad. But I had to do something to punish you guys for sneaking out. So I just decided to scare you all." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Now, all of you should get back to sleep. You all had your fun, we have a big day ahead of us after all." Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded and walked to his and Kakashi's room.

Yuma looked at Kakashi's shoes as he walked past him to his and Naruko's room, noticing something odd on Kakashi's combat sandals.

"Um, Kakashi? Whats that red stain on your shoe?" Yuma asked, confused.

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked as he wiped the shoe with the back of his hand before looking up at Yuma with a smile.

"Its nothing." Kakashi answered.

And with that answer, he bid them all to bed. Explaining he had to leave for a bit to contact Gato, telling them to sleep ahead without him.

He walked out of the hotel and on to the streets; humming to himself as he walked down the moon lit side walk. He hummed as he began to walk out of the small village and into the woods. Kakashi eventually came upon a run down building, were screams could be heard from within. Without missing a beat, he continued to hum as he walked into the building.

The building was barren with the exception of one thing.

In the middle of the large interior sat a man tied to a chair, Zabuza stood behind the tied up man, cutting into his back as he screamed. Zabuza held a small knife as he dug out a piece of the mans flesh as he wailed and struggled to break free from the bonds that bounded him to the chair. Haku stood to Zabuza's side, carrying a towel with many heinous torture tools on it. Zabuza, hearing Kakashi enter, turned to him with a wide manic grin.

"Hey Kakashi, we haven't been able to get anything out of him yet; so your gonna have to remain patient!" Zabuza said.

"Alright then, I will just wait." Kakashi said nonchalantly, leaning onto a wall.

"You want a go at this guy? His screams are down right hysterical!" Zabuza said with a sick grin on his face.

"Nah, i'm good. But you can continue to have fun without me." Kakashi said, pulling out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

Zabuza laughed aloud, picking a pair of bloody scissors from the towel Haku held for him, his demonic expression reflected back to himself. His grin widened as he smiled at the man tied to the chair. Kenichi, the man being tortured, had large tears falling from his eyes , a begging look on his face.

"P-Please s-s-s-stop." The bloodied Kenichi begged.

All that could be heard that night were the sounds of laughter, screaming, and humming.

Beautiful humming.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Inari rubbed his eyes with a yawn, awaking to the smell of home cooking. He smiled while getting up and walking to his small restroom. After finishing showering and brushing his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen. He heard his mother humming a happy tune as bacon sizzled on the grill. Smiling to himself he walked up to her, and hugged his mother from behind.

"Hey mom! How are you doing?" Inari asked, causing his mother to smile contently.

"Just fine Inari, had a nice sleep?" She asked as she began setting the plates on the table.

"Yeah, by the way, were's Kaiza, shouldn't he be getting up soon?" Inari asked.

His mother stopped in her tracks. A small frown forming on her complexion.

"Kaiza had to leave again..." His mother said.

Inari frowned, looking at his plate in quiet contemplation.

"He always leaves, doesn't he?" Inari said, a bitter smile taking form on him.

Inari's mother frowned at him, understanding what he must be feeling, a lonesome sigh escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard on you, especially with your grandfather not being back yet from his journey to Konoha..." Inari's mother said sadly.

Inari bit into his bacon, his mood dampening upon mention of his grandfather.

 _'She's right...He should've been back by now, its been several weeks since Grandfather Tazuna left...I wonder, did anything happen?'_ Inari thought, worried for his grand fathers safety.

His mother noticed her son timidly tapping his fork against the plate, clearly solemn at the news of his grandfathers and surrogate fathers absence. Sighing to herself, she set her cooking ware down and walked to her son. She wrapped her arms around his small, child like frame. Inari blushed in embarrassment, holding his head down to hide it from her.

"M-Mom!? Cut it out you're embaressing me!" Inari said, his voice panicked as he tried to hide his smile.

"Nope! I don't feel like it!" She said with a serene grin.

"Jeez mom..." He muttered lowly.

"You know me and Kaiza love you dearly. I know he is always away from home, but he's doing it for the good of the village..." She said in a low tone.

"I know. I just wish he could spend more time with us is all..." Inari said.

"Me too sweety, but you know Kaiza tries his best. Like he always says; **_'Protect what you love with both of your arms'_**. Right now, he's doing everything to protect all of us with everything he has, so its up to us to have faith in him." She said, her eyes closed and mouth formed into a motherly smile.

Inari smiled as well, letting loose a content sigh.

"I guess your right mom." He admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I am, after all..." She started, letting her son be released from her loving embrace, walking to the front of the table, and setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"I am your mom! Everyone knows mom's are always right!" She said, a large smile forming on her face, warming Inari's heart.

And with that, the happy family began their peaceful breakfast. Love and happiness abundant all around.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Inari stepped into his bedroom, and put on his shoes and fishers hat. After Checking himself in the mirror, he nodded to himself in satisfaction. He picked up his basket for holding fish and his fishing rod, before running out of his room and to the door. He was about to turn the knob, when suddenly...

"Inari! Wait!" His mother suddenly came from the kitchen, a panicked expression taking form on her.

Inari turned to her in shock, completely taken aback by her sudden exclamation.

"Mother, are you okay? Is something the matter?" Inari asks with wide eyed confusion.

"I-I don't think you should go out today. Besides, w-we already have enough fish for today, stay here. Please!" His mother said, her hands shaking.

Inari looked at her worriedly, not used to her acting so frightened.

"Sure yeah, we might have enough fish for today...But not enough for tomorrow, i'd rather us be prepared you know..." He tried to reason, but his response came out hesitant, having never seen his mother act so frightened.

His mother bit her lip, eyes downcast.

"I-I know, its just, do you have to leave now? Y-You could get some fish later you know?" She tried to reason one last time, but unfortunately...

"Come on mom...Whats wrong with me getting fish early? Besides, I wanna get enough for those less fortunate as us as well you know?" He responded.

His mother let loose a shaky breath before putting her hand to her chest; Breathing in and out to calm herself.

"...Unless you need help with something?" He asked, reluctant, but worried for his mother.

"N-No, its fine...Go ahead, sorry for your troublesome mom." She said, a terse smile on her face.

He smiled and took a step forward, bringing his mother into a hug.

"Your not troublesome at all. I'm glad I have such a caring mother. I promise i'll be back before sun down, alright?" He said, letting go of his mother with a smile.

"Alright, you be careful dear!" She said excitedly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I will, don't you worry!" Inari exclaimed, before bolting out of the door, leaving his mother to the silent ticking of their house clock.

She stood there for a good few seconds, before letting loose a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry Kaiza...I tried my best."

She left the doorway, walking to the couch and relaxing into the sofa as she let loose a silent sob.

She didn't want her baby to see _that._

* * *

Inari bolted from his house, heading to the docks. Excited to spend time catching fish, and wanting to run into a certain someone, he made his way through the village streets.

 _'I hope I get to meet her again, Naruko...'_ He thought to himself longingly, immersed into the mere thought of his first crush.

He turned a street corner that led to the Harbor's docks, only to see a huge crowd gathered around the village harbor. He raised his brows, confused as to why so many people were gathered. He waded his way through, curiosity guiding his actions. Once making it through the crowd, he set his eyes on what it was they were all staring at.

His heart froze in his chest.

The older men of the village were walking out of the building, carrying body's covered in a white blanket. It was clear to everyone what had most likely taken place. People began murmuring among themselves, theorizing who could've done it. Inari took a few shaky steps, noticing a familiar wrist band on one of the bodies arms sticking out from the blanket.

An image of a bald bearded man came to mind. A man that, alongside Kaiza, taught him how to fish.

He walked to one of the men carrying the body, tugging on his sleeve.

"I-Is that...Takanashi?" Inari asked, his hand shaking and eyes looking past the man he stood in front of, lost in a state of denial.

The man carrying the body froze, unsure of how to respond. After standing still for a couple seconds, he slowly nodded his head. Inari finally looked up at the man, letting go of his sleeve, arms going limp. Tears welled up in his eyes, memories of his time fishing with Takanashi flashing through his head. He heard the murmuring of the other villagers increasing in volume.

 _"It's probably Gato's dogs"_

 _"But how!? We haven't even seen a single on of his men enter the village as of late!"_

 _"How else would something like this even happen!? It has to be him!"_

 _"Now that you mention it, I saw some kids and a grey haired man who aren't from here enter the village a few days ago..."_

 _"You don't think they could...But they're just kids!"_

 _"It doesn't matter what they are! They killed my brother damn it!"_

 _"I heard that all the major villages let even children become ninja! They're heartless!"_

 _"Those monsters! Animals I say!"_

 _"They gotta pay...Even if they are kids..."_

 _"Who gives a shit what they're! They killed some of our own!"_

 _"Cut them up and feed them to the fish!"_

 _"I'll make them pay for killing my brother!"_

Slowly, Inari began to make out the venomous fury laced within their whispers. They're rightuoes anger festering within and spreading as if it were contagious. If you were to walk near the crowd, you would probably feel the killer intent well up. Inari clenched his teeth and fists, turning to the crowd with a snarl.

"Now what the hell are you guys on about!? Just because they arrived here recently, doesn't mean they're the murderers!" Inari yelled out, filled with fiery passion.

"Yeah sure, so its just one big coincidence hub!?" On of the crowd members asked rhetorically.

"Yeah! Who else could it be!? It has to be them!" Another yelled.

"Shut up! There's no way that's possible!" Inari yelled out, an image of Naruko's smile flashing in his head.

"Why do you care!? You really think one of us could kill our own!?" An elderly man yelled out.

"You'd suspect one of your own kid!? Really!?" Another yelled out with rage.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Inari tried to reason, not wanting his own to hate him.

"Then why!? Why are you sticking up for those outsiders!?"

"Yeah! It has to be them! How could you think otherwise!?"

"N-No, please just-!?" Inari tries to speak but is cut off by the enraged crowd.

"Because they're-!?"

"Stop trying to defend them you dumb kid!"

"Please! I'm trying to-!?"

"Yeah! go home kid!"

Inari finally has enough. He plants his feet, puffs his chest outward, and...

"Are you all out of your goddamn minds!?"

The crowd goes silent.

"Do you guys realize how crazy you sound!? Do you think these men, who laid down their lives for your sake, would enjoy hear you guys plotting to murder kids!?"

Slowly, the crowd began to look down in shame, realizing how blood thirsty they were being.

"Even if they did, which I don't believe for a second to be true, we shouldn't stoop to a murderers level!" Inari reasoned.

The crowd remained silent, after raising there heads, they saw the righteous fury burning within his eyes. His eyes brimmed with a light that was clearly a thirst for justice. His eyes shone so courageously, as if imploring the crowd to listen to his words. Inari took a breath, and continued.

"I understand why you all are angry...You think I like this? No, i'm angry, so much so that my chest feels as if it burns..." Inari spoke, captivating the crowd with his speech.

"But...If we let our anger be the guide of our actions, then we're no better then the people who murdered our own! We will find the people who did this! I assure you of that! However...We shouldn't stoop to their level! They will spend the rest of their lives in the village prison!"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with his sentiment, a vast majority of the crowd having finally calmed down.

"Now, what we need is proof of the murder. We shouldn't point fingers at people, we will find these killers, but we will do say honorable! Just as they would've wanted..." Inari finished, as his gaze traveled to the bodies covered in white.

And with that, the villagers set out to spread the word, and begin their investigation to catch the murderers who killed their own.

 _'I'll prove their innocence myself! After all, Naruko could never do anything so horrible.'_ Inari thought, narrowing his eyes. He turned to the hotel they walked into the evening prior. His chest swelling with a will to protect.

 _'I'll catch the bastards who did this, and impress Naruko while doing it'_

* * *

The first thing the three Genin saw when they awoke was a letter taped to the back of Sasuke's and Kakashi's door. The letter, which was written by Kakashi, was quite a shocker to the three of them. Now fully awake and having finished breakfast, they sat down to read it.

 _"Dear my cute Genin, this is your amazing and quite dashing Sensei writing to you. I realize this might be a surprise, but I unfortunately can not return for the next two days. In the meantime, the three of you are to investigate the area and question the natives without arousing suspicion. While I am gone, Sasuke is to be in charge of the group. From, your awesome and lovable Sensei."_

Sasuke's brow twitched before muttering to himself.

"Team leader? I like the sound of that." He said with a smile as Naruko groaned.

"What could Kakashi be doing!? I sure hope he isn't slacking off and leaving us with all the work!" Naruko exclaimed, frowning at the letter.

Yuma sighed.

"Lovable Sensei my ass..." Yuma said with a scowl on his face.

Naruko and Sasuke sweat dropped and Smiled nervously at his words, finding it hard to disagree with Yuma's statement. Sasuke smiled the two others cockily, his brows raised smugly.

"Well then, Since i'm team leader, does that mean I can tell you guys what to do?" Sasuke said with a smug filled voice, Naruko frowned at him while Yuma's expression darkened, not at all okay with the prospect of being bossed around by someone his age.

"I know! How about we do nothing you tell us, oh great leader?" Yuma proposed, a tight smile on his face.

"Oh come on Yuma! He's just messing with us! right?" Naruko asked, turning to Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke just grinned at them.

"Who knows?" He sang with a smile, much to the annoyance of Yuma who sighed in exasperation.

"Well, are you or aren't you? We both know me and Naruko won't listen to what you say." Yuma said matter of factually.

Sasuke let out a sigh, shaking his head at Yuma.

"Do you just like sucking the fun out of everything Yuma? It's called a joke." Sasuke said.

Yuma blushed in embarrassment while Naruko snickered behind him. Yuma held his head down, before looking forward and letting out a grunt of resignation. Naruko smiled at the both of them, before bringing Yuma and Sasuke into a bear hug, surprising the both of them.

"So my lovely Team mates, what should we do today!?" Naruko exclaimed while crushing the both of them.

"N-Naruko, y-you're c-crushing m-m-me!" Yuma said with a wheeze.

She let the both of them go with a laugh and a smile. Yuma looked at her dazzling grin, his breath hitched. Yuma blushed for a couple seconds, before shaking his head.

 _'What the hell is up with me lately...I-I'm getting too comfortable with them.'_

"How about we do some training?" Sasuke suggested.

Yuma frowned and shook his head.

"Aren't we supposed to come up with something we can do together? If you both decide on training there's no way I could keep up with either one of you." Yuma said matter of factually. A scowl took form on his face over having to admit his weakness.

"With an attitude like that, you're never gonna improve ya know!" Naruko said.

Yuma shook his head at her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"It isn't that I don't want to improve, it's just ridiculous to expect me to measure up to either of you." Yuma said while Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I hate to say it, but Yuma is right. Besides, with Kakashi not around, we should think of something fun to do." Sasuke said.

Naruko smiled wryly at Sasuke, elbowing him in the side while chuckling.

"Say's the guy who suggested training in the first place!" Naruko said, as Sasuke turned his head away from her, letting out a 'humph'.

"Besides, like Yuma said, we should think of something fun to do! After all, this could be the last time we have any free time while on the mission ya know!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Well what should we do then?" Yuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko turned to them with a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad you asked, I think I just came up with something! Follow me!" Naruko yelled out to them, running out of the hotel room with a wry grin, scaring Yuma.

 _'Knowing her, i'm worried what she has in mind...'_

And with that fearful thought, Sasuke and Yuma followed after Naruko, unsure of what she had in store for them.

* * *

"Woo-hoo! And here I thought you were gonna do something crazy! You're right Naruko! This is fun!" Yuma uncharacteristically yelled with glee as he rode upon a surf board alongside the others.

Naruko smiled in response, while screaming with the same amount of glee. After having had taught Yuma Water Walking the night before, she came up with the idea of surfing the next time they had the chance. With Kakashi gone for two days, the three of them could finally kick back and enjoy their time out of the village.

"I told ya it would be! Jeez, you guys should trust me more!" Naruko exclaimed while Sasuke merely grunted with a small smirk.

Yuma turned to her, and let loose a smile that stretched from ear to ear, causing Naruko to freeze momentarily.

"Yeah, I guess we should huh!" Yuma said, his white teeth on full display, causing Naruko's heart to skip a beat momentarily.

While blushing, she failed to notice the tall wave heading towards them, causing Yuma to scream at her.

"Naruko look out!" He said as he swam away.

Naruko turned quickly, but it was too late. The wave cam crashing down on her in full force, dragging her along with it. Sasuke remained passive, shaking his head at the two of them while Yuma freaked out. He laid down on his board, and began paddling towards the place she was at before being swept away by the massive wave.

"Naruko! Are you okay!" He yelled out while trying to spot her from among the waves.

Naruko finally popped her head out from the water, grasping onto Yuma's board as he pulled her up. He patted her back awkwardly, as she coughed out water. Finally she stopped coughing up water, and muttered out an awkward thanks, not looking Yuma in the eyes.

"Thanks Yuma...I'm okay now you don't have to worry..." She said with a blush and pulling on one of her twin tails while Yuma turned to Sasuke who was some few feet away.

"Thanks for all the help Sasuke!" Yuma yelled out with sarcasm as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She would've been fine even if you didn't help her!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Hey, it's you guys!" All three of them turned their heads, eyes landing on the docks as a boy around their age waved his hands out towards them.

"Who's that?" Yuma asked as Naruko jumped from his board to her own.

"Oh come on Yuma! Don't tell me you already forgot! he's the kid from the first day we arrived here. He offered to show us around remember?" Naruko said while giving Yuma a smug look.

"What's his name?" Yuma said with a cocky smile right back at her.

"Huh?" She asked back stupidly, her smug look wiped clean.

"What. Is. His. Name." Yuma said, accentuating each word as if he were talking to a dumb person.

"Well, um you know, its...Um...Inarki?" Naruko tried, not want to look stupid.

Yuma stared at her blankly before turning to Sasuke, who had finally made his way to them.

"Is she right?" Yuma asked.

"No, she is not." He said with a shake of his head, as Naruko hung hers in shame.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed with exaggerated and clearly fake tears streaming from her eyes.

"His names Inari, now both of you stop being rude. Let's go say hello." Sasuke said, paddling ahead of them to the boy who now seemed to be staring out towards them, his hat covering his eyes.

Meanwhile, Inari stares out at the waves, watching the three head his way. Despite him seeing all three of them, he can only afford himself to gaze at the young girl he had begun to have a crush on, as she chatted and laughed with glee alongside the pale boy who seemed to always be annoyed at something. Noticing how close the two of them were acting, he bit his lower lip in irritation.

 _'Its not like that, calm down Inari.'_ He tells himself.

Finally making their way back to the docks, the three Genin pull themselves onto the shore. Naruko is smiling as always, being the first one to wave at Inari, walking up to him. Inari blushes breifly, having not grown accustomed to her presence yet. His dumb smile and blush are completely wiped away however, once his eyes lay upon the bland boy he has grown to distaste for reasons even he couldn't think of.

"H-Hey, I was wondering if you guys would remember me hahaha..." He say's timidly taking a unnoticeable step back back when Naruko arrives.

"Of course we would! Thanks for offering to show us around last time by the way!" Naruko says, Inari getting caught up in the happy atmosphere Naruko was setting up. That is until...

"Say's the one who forgot his name." The bland boy responded, making his way to Naruko and Inari.

Inari's smile grows tight and tense, clearly upset at this bland person ruining the mood.

"W-Whatever Yuma, jeez! Stop being such a kill joy!" Naruko said, puffing her cheeks out in indignation.

The pale boy smiled, a sight that shocked Inari, having never seen the boy smile.

 _'Then again, I did only meet him yesterday...'_ Inari thought to himself.

"The names Yuma, nice to meet you I guess." Yuma said, indifferent to Inari as a whole.

"Likewise, I'm sure you already know, but i'm Inari." Inari said passively, a blank look on his face.

The two boys shook hands, staring into each others eyes. Yuma remains passive, his expression unchanging, Inari also does the same. They close their eyes and sigh, before stepping away from each other.

 _'I feel bad for distrusting him, he's just a normal kid like me.'_ Inari thought.

 _'Finally, someone normal.'_ Yuma thought.

"Anyways, what are you doing? I'm sure you didn't just call us over just to say hey" Sasuke say's, making his way to them at last.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. So what i'm about to ask you is pretty heavy and I don't mean i'm suspecting you, but last night a few of our villagers were found dead on a roof top. I was wondering if you noticed anything strange at all..." Inari asked, his eyes narrowing.

Naruko froze up, Sasuke tensed up, and Yuma remained passive, uncaring of the shocking news.

 _'That is probably what Kakashi was up to last night...'_ Yuma thought.

"S-Someone killed villagers, w-why would they do that..." Naruko asked, her fists clenching, already knowing who's fault it most likely was.

Inari looked at the ground in disgust.

"A monster, that's who!" Inari said, anger flashing through his whole being, not noticing Naruko flinch.

"I see, and I guess your questioning us because some of the villagers are suspecting us?" Yuma asked on his teams behalf, being the one who could act with apathy, due to not caring for the villagers much.

 _'Its not like someone I know died after all.'_ Yuma thought.

Just because he felt guilty about killing innocents, that doesn't mean Yuma cares for the deaths of those who tried to kill them.

 _'Would have been different if it were someone innocent, but I feel like Kakashi wouldn't kill without a reason. He was most likely attacked.'_ Yuma reasoned.

Inari raised his head after letting out some aggression. He rubbed the back of his head while sighing in irritation. Looking at the three of them guiltily, he turned to Yuma, an apologetic gaze aimed squarely on him.

"You said it, not me. That's why I was hoping you guys noticed something off last night. That way I could tell the other villagers to lay off." Inari said.

 _'I see, from what he says, the villagers must trust him...This could work for us.'_ Yuma thought, suppressing a smirk.

"Well...Now that you mention it, last night while me and the others were out playing at the docks; I noticed someone carrying a large blade. Do you think that could be related?" Yuma asked, sounding and looking completely genuine, Shocking Naruko and Sasuke.

Inari's eyes lit up.

"Really!? Do you know something specific about the guy!? Any details on his appearance!?" Inari asked in excitement.

Yuma feigned hope, his eyes widening.

"Yeah actually, lets see, um...Well he had a fishers hat, long brown hair, had a dragon tattoo on his left arm...and, lets see um...Oh! He wore a fishnet shirt with blue pants!" Yuma rattled off the details as Inari nodded along with eyes filled with relief.

"I see...Thanks, now hopefully I can tell the others about this guy and bring him to justice." Inari said, tossing a smile Naruko's way.

"Anyways, I should get going. See you guys later, I gotta go tell the other villagers, see ya!" Inari yelled out running while giving a short wave and wink to Naruko, causing her to smile awkwardly.

As soon as Inari bolted, Naruko let her fake smile falter. She scowled at the ground while Sasuke awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. They both turn to Yuma with looks of apprehension. Yuma raises his eyebrows, confused as to why they're looking at him in such a way.

"Whats wrong?"

Naruko shakes her head.

"Nothing, just..."

Yuma narrows his eyes.

"Just what?"

"How can you act so...I don't know, uncaring?" Naruko asks

"Kakashi wouldn't kill them without a reason. The minute they attempted anything on him, they forfeited their lives." Yuma explained as if it were obvious.

"I know that, its just...the way your acting so nonchalant, its, well...unnerving." Naruko said, careful to not say anything offensive.

"I'm so sorry for not feeling bad for the guys who probably would've killed us if given the chance." Yuma said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think that's what the idiot means, we don't want you to be angry or anything. It's just weird because your treating them like an unfortunate bug that was stepped on instead of treating them like a...you know...a person." Sasuke said, trying to illicit something from Yuma.

Unfortunately, Yuma cares very little for those who try to do him harm.

"Like I said, if they were not trying to murder us, i'd actually care. But they aren't innocent, so screw them." Yuma said, a scowl forming on his face, causing Naruko and Sasuke to flinch.

"Jeez...Well, guess we know who to call on if we need to kill an enemy hahahaha..." Naruko say's jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"By all means, rely on me if it ever needs to be done. I could use the reward money." Yuma said, smirking.

"Hahahaha...You're joking...right?" Naruko asks, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't think he is..." Sasuke responds.

"B-But Yuma! That's not- You shouldn't do tha-!?" Naruko tries to exclaim, but Yuma cuts her off.

"Do what?! Do my job?" Yuma asks incredulously, confused as to what her problem is.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Naruko responds heatedly.

"No! I don't know it! We. Are. Ninja. How hard is that for you to understand!" Yuma say's, getting extremely annoyed.

"I-I know but still..." Naruko trails off, not able to come up with a decent rebuttal to his sound logic.

Yuma sighs in a annoyed fashion, trying to calm himself.

"Look, i'm not saying I don't feel for them at least a little. I understand their anger, I really do. But we are ninja, and ninja need to know when to silence their emotions. For the sake of the village." Yuma say's, walking past both Naruko and Sasuke.

"He's right, but that doesn't make anything better..." Sasuke say's with a sigh.

"I'm not asking you both to understand my way of things. All i'm asking is that you don't let your emotions interfere with the mission. You both might not need to complete this mission for money, but I do." Yuma finishes, walking away from the both of them; leaving behind a sorrowful Naruko and a frowning Sasuke.

"...But we want to understand you Yuma..." Naruko say's, freezing Yuma in his tracks.

Yuma stood there for a solid minute, clenching his fists. Finally he turns to them, eyes blazing.

"I don't need your pity."

Yuma walked away, hands in his pockets and a deep scowl on his face.

Naruko and Sasuke stood frozen, shocked at Yuma's response.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah Naruko."

"Yuma can be really scary sometimes."

"Yeah, he can, can't he?"

With that rhetorical remark, they walked after him, intent on becoming Yuma's friends.

* * *

The sound of a flickering flame and the soft pitter-patter of steps rang throughout the narrow halls. A man swathed in bandages could be seen making his way through the maze like passages before him. However, it was not the usual halls he was accustomed to back in Konoha.

For Danzo Shimura was within the snakes den.

He walked through the halls, a intense, slow burning fire welling up within his gut. He knew what he was doing could amount to treason, and was far worse than anything he has ever done before. But after reading the message sent to him from the vile traitor, he was left with no other option.

 _'Give me two Sharingan, or Konoha burns.'_

So, for the safety of the village, he had to comply.

After all, a threat from Orochimaru could not be ignored.

He had ran through many risks in doing this. Not only did he run the risk of this all being a trick set up by Orochimaru, but he also ran the risk of people finding out his secret.

After all, the Hokage would be greatly displeased if he were to be aware of Danzo's many assassinations on Uchiha clan members once they were sent out of Fire Country because of a mission.

Nor would he be pleased to know it was all being done so that Danzo could harvest Sharingan to implant into himself.

Even so, the risk that Orochimaru imposed was far greater, so, for the sake of the village, he would give Orochimaru what he sought.

A cold feeling flared up within his gut, stopping him in his tracks. The killer intent he was feeling was palpable, however he was not called the _Yami no Shinobi_ for nothing. So, once he had steeled his nerves, and hardened his resolve, he turned to face the source of the odious aura permeating through the halls.

There he stood with a conniving grin on his face, an expression of pure evil.

The embodiment of cold unfeeling terror.

The Snake Sannin himself, Orochimaru himself.

"Have you brought what I asked?" Orochimaru inquired, an insidious sneer aimed at Danzo.

"I do, but you must promise me."

Orochimaru smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Promise? Are you saying you would trust me?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Of course not, but I know you would do anything to obtain the Sharingan. If you do not promise me to never bring harm upon Konoha again, then I will activate the curse on these Sharingan I am about to give you." Danzo said, his expression unreadable.

"Curse? What do you mean?" Orochimaru inquired with a unsatisfied expression.

"If you ever bring harm to Konoha before your body transfer while having these eyes, then I will activate the toxin I have implanted in these eyes. By promising to obey the terms, it makes it impossible to activate the toxin unless you do anything to violate the contract." Danzo states, tossing over the scroll.

Orochimaru snatches it from the air, a scowl on his face, and reads its contents.

"So, do we have a deal?" Danzo asks.

All is silent, before Orochimaru lets out a sigh, and bites his thumb drawing blood. He signs the scroll before throwing it to Danzo, allowing him to do the same.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to think this far ahead. I guess your title isn't empty after all, eh Danzo?" Orochimaru says, a smirk forming on his face.

Danzo doesn't respond.

Orochimaru frowns.

"The Sharingan, if you would please."

Danzo pulls a small vial containing the Sharingan, tossing it to Orochimaru.

"Finally...After all these years..." Orochimaru say's, letting out a heavy breath, gazing at the vial as if it were a treasure of immeasurable proportions.

"I believe that will be all?" Danzo inquires.

"Yes, yes...That will be all..." Orochimaru say's to Danzo, still gazing at the Sharingan in a daze.

"Then I believe I will take my leave." Danzo said curtly, turning on his heel, and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Danzo?"

He freezes in his tracks.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" Danzo replies.

"How is my little past experiment doing?"

Danzo remains silent before turning to Orochimaru with a glare.

"His name is Yuma Ito, and he has been doing quite well."

And with that, Danzo Shimura left the hideout of Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

Thus, the fated meeting of the darkness and the snake had reached its conclusion.

* * *

Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoyed the chapter, PEACE!


	12. Chapter 12

Finally having caught up with Yuma, the trio of Genin decided it best to avoid interaction with villagers, seeing as they were suspected of murder by the vast majority. The three awkwardly walked in a group; a fuming Yuma at the head. He walked with an irritated swagger, as they headed into the forest to practice Taijutsu. Sasuke and Naruko smiled awkwardly, eyes closed in thought. Each of them pondered on ways to get Yuma to open up and be friends with them.

" _Hey Sasuke, Yuma looks pretty mad." Naruko_ whispered to Sasuke.

 _"No duh idiot! You just spent the last few minutes badgering him on why he's doing what he's supposed to be doing!"_ Sasuke whispered back.

 _"B-But don't you think its wrong!? How he just dismissed the deaths of others so easily!? I mean, I know they attacked Kakashi first, but still!"_

 _"I know, but its not our right to judge him...I mean, its not like he was doing anything wrong...Besides, its like Big brother Itachi always told me: **'Just because a Ninja must steel their heart, It doesn't mean they have no heart.'** You know what I mean?"_ Sasuke said as he looked between her and ahead to Yuma, making sure he wasn't hearing the two of them gossip.

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right..."_ Naruko responded with a sigh.

"If the two of you are done talking about me behind my back, then you two would realize we already arrived at the forest." Yuma said with an annoyed frown, turning to the two of them with a scowl.

They both rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment, shame on their face. Yuma looked at the two indifferently, walking to a tree stump and taking a seat. He began to read a book he had pulled out of his travel bag. Naruko and Sasuke looked at him in confusion, unsure of why he was starting to read right before Taijutsu practice.

"Umm, Yuma? What are you doing?" Naruko asked.

He looked at the blonde girl, raising a brow in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reading." He said back to her.

Naruko puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"That's not what I mean! I mean, why are you reading right now? Aren't you gonna train with us?" She asked him.

Yuma laughed aloud, pissing Naruko off as her face went red.

"Yeah sure, and i'll just unlock the Sharingan and master the Rasengan while i'm at it!" Yuma said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Naruko clicked her teeth at him, annoyed at his behavior.

"Yeah, funny. Now get up, were going to train." Naruko said while rolling her eyes at Yuma.

"I don't think you know what no means. Listen, if I tried to practice with the two of you, I wouldn't last even a minute. Just let me read while the two of you practice being perfect." Yuma said with a roll of his eyes as he flipped another page in his book.

"Enough of the sass Dead Last. Hurry up and get ready for the training." Sasuke said with a scowl.

Yuma chuckled.

"Dead Last? Been awhile since you called me that." Yuma said with a smirk.

"What, afraid of living up to that nickname? Huh Yuma?" Sasuke asked with a smug look.

"You may be able to trick Naruko with name calling and reverse psychology, but not me." Yuma said as Sasuke frowned in response.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Naruko butted in, her puffed out cheeks and red blush making Yuma let out a chuckle.

"It means your the brawn, and Sasuke's the brain." Yuma said with a smirk.

"He's not wrong." Sasuke said, a similar smug look on his face like Yuma's.

"Sasuke! Not you too!" Naruko yelled out as both Sasuke and Yuma laughed at her.

The two boys continued to laugh; Yuma forgetting his anger due to the jovial atmosphere. Sasuke smirked at Yuma, a look of understanding shining in his onyx orbs. Yuma, having a similar gleam in his eyes, let out a reluctant sigh while shaking his head. He stood up and put his book into the travel bag, turning to the both of them with a small smile.

"Fine, i'll train with you two. Just take it easy on me, okay?" Yuma said.

"Really!? Yes! Don't worry, we will take it really easy on you! I won't even use Kage Bunshin!" Naruko yelled out in excitement.

Yuma smiled nervously.

"Really...Don't know if I should be thankful or offended." Yuma replied to her with a wry tone as Sasuke smirked and Naruko bounced on her toes in excitement.

Yuma rolled his shoulders and proceeded to stretch his limbs. While limbering up, Sasuke walked over to him.

"Anyways, you only know Academy style right? I think while sparring with me and Naruko, you should try to stray away from that style, and come up with your own Taijutsu." Sasuke suggested, Naruko perking up when hearing his statement.

"Yeah! You could learn a lot from me and Sasuke! This will be great!" Naruko said while grinning widely.

"The Academy style can't be that bad right?" Yuma questioned.

"No, but it is predictable, and predictability is an enemy to all Ninja." Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess your right. Although, I doubt coming up with my own style will be a easy thing to do." Yuma said bluntly.

Yuma stood up after stretching his arms and legs. He turned to Sasuke, a questioning look forming upon Yuma's pale complexion.

"How would I create my own Taijutsu anyways?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Simple, you take small aspects of other peoples Jutsu, combine it with some original ideas once you grasp the basics, and then practice it til you master it to completion." Sasuke said, receiving a judgmental deadpan gaze from Yuma as a result.

"You say its easy, but it doesn't sound easy." Yuma said, a small frown adorning his face.

"Its easy in theory, hard in practice. But, if you don't ever try, then how can one expect to grow and improve?" Sasuke said in a weirdly philosophical manner.

"I guess your right. Thanks for the advice, Sasuke." Yuma said with wide eyes, surprised at Sasuke's wise statement. At least he was, until...

"Bwahahaahaa! Sasuke, you stole that phrase from Itachi didn't you!" Naruko exclaimed with boisterous laughter.

Sasuke's face went red with embarrassment. He turned to Naruko and bonked her on the head. Naruko held her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Owww! What was that for you duck butt!" Naruko yelled out.

"Shut up idiot! I'm not copying Itachi at all!" Sasuke exclaimed, blush of embarrassment still heavy on his face.

"Of course you are! Only Itachi could ever say anything that wise! Stop trying to pretend like your all that!" Naruko yelled out.

"And, like I already told you, I'm not copying Big Brother Itachi at all!" Sasuke yelled out, breathing exasperatedly.

Yuma widened his eyes at the exchange, never having seen Sasuke as flustered as he currently was before. He looked on as the both of them continued to argue for awhile. After a few more accusatory words from Naruko to Sasuke, Yuma began to smile a little. Eventually, the smile changed to one of amusement. Then he started to chuckle aloud to himself. Naruko and Sasuke, who were currently pulling at each others hair in anger, stopped and turned to him; surprised at his laughter.

"What's so funny, huh, Dead Last!" Sasuke yelled out the insult, embarrassed even further from Yuma's laughter.

"N-Nothing, its just...Hahahaha!" Yuma couldn't even finish his response, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Spit it out already!" Sasuke exclaimed in anger.

"Its just...you must love your brother a lot...I just thought it was funny that a hard ass like you would actually have someone important to you like that." Yuma said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised by Yuma's statement, and awkwardly rubbed his head as his blush began to fade.

"Yeah, everyone has someone like that, right?" He responded, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

Yuma's eyes widened slightly, an image of Danzo's kind fatherly smile flashing through his brain.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Yuma said with a small smile.

Naruko finally calmed down, her bump on her head gone.

"Really? Who's your precious person Yuma?" Naruko inquired.

Yuma held his head down, his smile dissipating.

"Why should I tell you..." Yuma asked.

Naruko frowned, letting loose a sigh.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me. Anyways, are we gonna train or what?" Naruko said, irritated.

"Yeah...I guess, just remember to take it easy, alright?" Yuma said nervously.

"Yes! Okay, lets start! You and me first Yuma! No weapons and only physical attacks! Don't worry, i'll just use my fists as an handicap Yuma! The practice will end once you are able to land one hit on me or I knock you out!" Naruko yelled out in excitement, bumping her fist into her chest.

Yuma immediately tensed upon seeing Naruko get into a stance. He was going to do so himself, that is until Naruko charged at him. He ducked low, evading the incoming fist, but was sent rolling once another hit was sent to his stomach. Quickly recovering himself, he rolled onto his feet, noticing a shadow descending upon him. Looking up, he saw Naruko falling towards him, fist descending.

Before she could land a hit, he narrowed his eyes and caught the fist. He quickly turned his entire body and threw her into the the tree line. Naruko grabbed the first tree limb she saw, and spun in a spiral, before letting go, the momentum throwing her back at Yuma. Yuma crossed his arms in front of himself to block, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the attack.

The fist slammed into Yuma's face with extreme force, sending him skidding at least thirty feet away. Keeping his feet forcibly grounded with Chakra while scrunching his eyes from the grass and twigs whirling into his eyes, he quickly ducked, as Naruko fist went over his head, a small gust of wind rushing through is hair from the force. Yuma breathed heavily, imagining a horrific image of what would have happened if that punch had actually hit home. Naruko laughed aloud after landing back onto the forest floor, not tired in the least.

"Wow, your doing pretty good! I honestly expected you to get knocked out fast!" Naruko said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Ah...Ha...Ah...T-Thanks..." Yuma forced out, panting heavily; sweat forming on his forehead.

"Hope your ready for more!" Naruko yelled out, dashing towards him.

Unable to block due to their close proximity to one another, he was hit.

Sent flying from the force of Naruko's heavy punch, Yuma found himself unable to regain his senses. Slamming into a tree, he lout out a gasp; saliva falling from his mouth. He heard the quick rustling of leaves signifying Naruko's fast approach. Shaking his head, he hid behind the tree, waiting for her to arrive. Naruko flew from out of the bushes, looking everywhere in confusion.

"Helloooooo~, come out come out wherever you are~" Naruko sang.

Knowing he couldn't hide forever, Yuma ran up the tree, and descended upon Naruko from the other side. Naruko, as if sensing his descent, leaped away. Yuma landed down unto the ground facing Naruko, a determined gaze in his eyes. Naruko smiled widely in response, her teeth showing. She ran forward, attempting to hit him once more. Yuma quickly tilted his head to the side, her face an inch away from his head. He attempted a spin kick, only for Naruko to duck, and grab the end of his foot. With a tight grip, she pulled his feet out from under him; spinning him and sending him flying once more.

Before he could be sent too far away, Yuma grabbed onto the nearest tree branch. He sat upon the branch, his back bent forward as he held onto the branch. Naruko smirked up at him, catching his gaze. Yuma frowned down at her, only for the frown to turn into a similar smirk. Naruko ran up the tree bringing her face down upon him. Yuma was then pushed out of the tree for attempting to try and grab her incoming fist, only for it to be to powerful of a force to stop.

"And here you were saying you didn't wanna train! Look at that smirk!" Naruko yelled out, causing Yuma's battle hungry smirk to transform into a full blown smile.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm surprised myself! I never I thought I would enjoy a fight this much!" Yuma yelled out, running at Naruko.

"Well, sorry to kill the mood, but i'm gonna end this now!" She said in a smug tone.

Yuma did not like that.

He attempted to take a swipe at her.

And completely missed.

Naruko jumped a few feet back, escaping Yuma's grasp, then began to run around him. Her speed increasing causing Yuma's fatigued brain to perceive her as a golden blur. He tried many times to land a hit, but each attempt only served to cause his dizziness to increase, and increase, and increase, until...

He dashed past the blonde blur, forcing his way out of the cyclone she was, and creating quickly catching his breath; trying his best not to retch. He rolled onto his feet, barely missing the large dent in the ground caused by her fists. She was about to raise herself up, but...

"W-What the hell!?"

Her hand was stuck in the ground, the sticky mud holding her in place. She pulled and pulled, to no avail. Looking up, she caught the smiling sinister visage of one Yuma Ito. Watching him clench his fists, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

 _SMACK_

The force of the hit made her head wobble a bit, but she quickly shook it off with a grumble. A hand was held out in front of her, belonging of course to a smugly smiling Yuma. Scowling at Yuma slightly, she took his hand with a grunt.

"I can't believe I lost to you like that...It was just luck, don't let it get to your head, okay?" She said, her face slightly red.

"Yeah, Yeah. You think I don't know that...I still won though, can't wait to tell Sasuke about this~" Yuma sang happily.

"S-Shut up! D-Don't tell Sasuke or else he'll never let me live it down! Please!" Naruko pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyways lets go back to Sasuke, that way you two can have a go and finally let me relax!" Yuma replied cheekily.

And so, the two of them walked back to their fellow team member, Yuma unaware that his idealistic lackadaisical days where soon to be numbered.

* * *

 **" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!"_**

Kenichi screamed at the top of his lungs, still strapped into the rusty chair as Zabuza cut off pieces of flesh and rubbed acidic rags upon it.

Zabuza laughed coldly, a smile forming on his face.

"Does it hurt? It hurts right? It feels like your gonna die right? So why don't you tell me where your cute little freedom fighter friends are hiding, alright?"

Kenichi attempted to spit on Zabuza, but missed. Zabuza frowned, standing up and grabbing the bounded Kenichi by the hair. A loud bashing noise reverberated throughout the room, as Zabuza ran his knee into Kenichi's face over and over again. He laughed happily as he bashed the poor mans face in.

"Don't ever try that shit again! You understand me!?" He yelled, ceasing his brutal bashing, hold the man by his hair, forcing Kenichi to stare into Zabuza's eyes.

"Y-Yes! I-I u-understand! I promise I won't ever do th-!?" Kenichi tried to say, but began to profusely cough up blood.

Zabuza bellowed with laughter, grinning madly.

"Really? Are you really sorry!? Bark like a dog, and maybe i'll stop!" Zabuza commanded.

"W-Woof! Woof! Bark! Woof!" Kenichi screamed out, tears and blood running out of his tired and crusty eyes.

"Hahahahaha! This is fucking hysterical! Are you sure you don't want in on this Kakashi?!" Zabuza cackled.

Kakashi stood a few feet away, reading a book while leaning against the cracked wall. He gave Zabuza a tight eye smile.

"No, i'm good. You have fun though." Kakashi said.

"Your loss!" Zabuza said, reaching for a torture tool, before frowning once he saw how dirty and dull they were getting.

"Hey Haku, go prepare more rags and clean off the other utensils for me!" Zabuza ordered, a crazed look on his face.

"Right away Master Zabuza." Haku responded in a flat tone of voice, walking out of the building with a sigh.

 _'I wish Master Zabuza could try to act less insane. It truly makes him look more sinister then he really is.'_ Haku thought to himself, walking to the small pond beside the decrepit building they where using as a base of operations.

Haku walked to the pond, preparing to wash the utensils. Sighing to himself as he washed the torture tools. He began to lightly hum, lost in thought. He remembered the time he had lived with his happy family, in the once peaceful Kirigakure. Before the village hidden in the mist became known worldwide as the Bloody Mist. He closed his eyes, mind consumed with memories of more peaceful times.

* * *

"Daddy! Look, its a flower!" The young Haku ran to his father, holding the beautiful flower out to his father.

Haku's father smiled down at the child, picking him up, and putting him onto his back.

"Really? Flowers are quite rare in this village, maybe you should keep it?" The father joked, as they walked back to their small cottage.

The cottage was similar to every other one like its kind. Old and decrepit looking, it was exactly what you would expect from a home belonging to a family from the lowest echelon of a village ran by prestige and heritage. In the village of Kirigakure, your social standing was based on whether your family ties were of noble and loyal lineage, or your might exhibited through battle as a ninja. Due to this, many lower ranked families would send out their young to the Ninja Academy to attain riches and respect through battle.

But not Haku's family, for they enjoyed their lives as long as they could stay together as a family. They were happy without riches or prestige, for as long as they had each other, they could live on with smiles on their faces.

"No! I wanna give it to daddy!" The young Haku vehemently tried persuading his father into putting the flower into his hair.

The father laughed, eyes closed in joy.

"Now come on Haku, if you do that daddy will begin to look like mommy." The father said.

"But why is that bad? Then i'd have two mommy's!" He exclaimed with glee.

"That's true...but then you wouldn't have a daddy anymore..." He said, teasing his son.

"Wahhhhh! I don't want that! Nevermind, i'll keep my daddy!" Haku exclaimed while his father chuckled aloud, walking through the cottage flaps.

"Ah that smells great, what are we having for dinner honey?" The father asked to his wife.

A motherly looking woman with long silky black hair turned to them, clothed in a Yukata. She smiled while walking to them with a gentle aura about her. She rubbed her sons head, looking at him with pride.

"How's my cute little boy doing? Whats that you have in your hand huh?" She asked gently.

"Its a flower mommy! Do you want it?" Haku asked with a smile.

"I'd be delighted to have it honey." She responded, picking the flower and putting it in her hair, twirling in a fanciful manner.

"How do I look, is your mommy pretty?" She asked.

"Mommy's the prettiest!" Haku exclaimed from his fathers back.

The mother hid her mouth behind her hand, giggling to herself while her husband let their son back onto the ground. He walked to her, smiling while holding her romantically by the waist, kissing her. Haku let out a loud _'ewww',_ while both of his parents giggled at their child's innocent demeanor.

"Gross~ Mommy and Daddy are kissing, ewwwww~!" Haku exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

"Well Haku, one day you'll find a woman you'll want to kiss too you know?" His father said with a wiggle of the brow, his wife chuckling at his antics.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with the two of you?" Haku's mother asked jokingly.

The family laughed cheerily, gathering at the dinner table to partake in the modest meal.

Even though they lived a life of poverty, a sad meager piss poor life, even with being at the lower echelons of society...

They where happy.

Until the day came when Yagura Karatachi became the Fourth Mizukage.

With their new leader, all Kekkai Genkai users were mercilessly hunted down and butchered. It was a massacre unlike any other, where only seven of the children with Kekkai Genkai where allowed to be spared. These children were then forced to kill their family's to display their loyalty to the village, and would then be forcibly conscripted into the Shinobi ranks, each child becoming a student of one of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist.

Haku, hailing from a rare bloodline kept secret from him by his parent who wished him to have a peaceful life without bloodshed, was one of these children.

With tears in his eyes, he was forced to kill his family, all while they smiled at him kindly, tears brimming in their eyes.

Their last words were...

 _"Live."_

And so, the young Haku at age seven, lost his innocence.

He thought he would never feel joy or happiness again until one day...

 _"You have the same eyes as me."_

These words from the man known as the Bloody demon of the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi, were what saved the young Haku from the pits of despair. From that day on, he swore to become the strongest tool in the arsenal of Zabuza Momochi. Eventually attaining complete mastery over his Kekkai Genkai in only two years, and developing his own technique known as _'Crystal Ice Mirrors',_ he quickly became known as the _'Haku of the Ice Release'._

Then one night, on the eve of his eleventh birthday, he was given the best gift of all by his beloved master.

 _"I want you to help me assassinate the Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi."_

To Haku, those where the most beautiful words he had ever heard. Any chance to eliminate the man who had stolen his happiness was a chance worth taking. So, despite being totally unprepared and completely outclassed, they planned the murder of the tyrannical despot. Meticulously planning each step and assembling a group for their coup d'etat. They rushed into battle with the most powerful man in the village, hoping to rid the world of the menace known as Yagura Karatachi.

Victory would not be theirs however. Yagura mercilessly killed nearly every single member of the resistance, with cold efficiency. He then did battle with Haku and Zabuza, being forced to use his tailed beast form. They were completely and totally defeated. With bruised and battered bodies, the master and the tool ran from the village they had once called home. Hope was not lost however, for they realized they were powerful enough to push the Jinchuriki enhanced Mizukage into a corner.

And so, they went on a journey to amass allies and wealth, so that one day they could free the village from the clutches of Yagura Karatachi.

* * *

Haku opened his eyes, tears trailing as the water reflected back to him a sad and somber expression. He wiped at his eyes, unaware of the approaching man creeping up from behind him. A hand placed itself on Haku's head, rubbing it gently. He looked up, and saw his bloody master gazing down at him with a kind look in his eyes, seldom ever seen.

"Now whats got you upset huh? Do you think i'm being too rough on the guy?" Zabuza asked, taking a seat next to his beloved tool.

"No, no...Its just...that man reminds me a lot of us you know? I mean, like us, he is just fighting for the sake of his village against a chaotic force of immeasurable power, it feels wrong to do this." Haku responded.

"I know how you feel, but this is our mission. The world is far too harsh to allow the weak and naive to fester within itself. A ninja must put the mission first and the lives of others second." Zabuza said, a serious look on his face.

"I know...and if we don't do this then we will never be able to save our home. We must do whatever it takes to save our village, even if it means sacrificing someone else's home." Haku said, a sodden look on his face.

All was quite for a small moment, a brief gust of wind billowing past them. They sat their in contemplative silence, the weight of Haku's words settling upon them. Zabuza sighed, standing to his feet, holding a hand out to his tool.

"Come Haku, we still have to gain Intel, day dreaming won't help us achieve our ambitions any faster." Zabuza said.

Haku held onto his masters hand, letting out a silent nod.

While they walked back into the building filled with the scent of blood and the moans of a man awaiting the jaws of death, Zabuza looked down at his tool silently, one thought coursing within him.

 _'I can not wait for the day, when I can witness his true, genuine smile.'_

With that thought, Zabuza resolved himself on one day killing the man that had taken so much from the both of them.

* * *

All was quite within the large tower over looking the village that had always been covered with rain. the soft pitter patter of rain quickened in speed, before thunder bellowed throughout the land. Lighting crackled, illuminating the interior of the small room at the upper most point of the large tower. A man with spiky orange hair stood still in a room. He looked at the ring on his finger light up, exposing his purple ringed eyes. He put the ring close to his mouth.

"Speak."

" _This is Kisame,_ _I_ _Failed in the capture of the Nine Tails, I was unable to locate her. I apologize."_ The Shark man spoke to the mysterious purple eyed fellow through the use of their rings.

"It does not matter. Your failure will be forgiven, as we are unable to take her Nine tails from her at the moment. Still, keep on your search. After all, even though we cannot absorb her into the Gedo Statue at the moment, it would still be valuable to keep her prisoner so as to make sure she will not grow into a threat."

 _"Understood."_ Kisame spoke, before disconnecting from the communication.

The man sighed, turning to a shadowed figure, perched on a stone stump near the back of the small room.

"I apologize for his failure Teacher." The orange haired fellow spoke respectfully to the figure, bowing at the waist.

"It doesn't matter, do not let it bother you, Pain. After all..."

Lightening crackled once more, illuminating the room for a few brief moments. A man wearing a cat like mask stood before the bowing man now known as _'Pain'._

"We still have yet to eliminate _him_ , so its for the best that we get rid of that pathetic _flea_ before resuming our plans. Don't you agree?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Before you ask, yes, the main villain in this story will NOT be Obito and Madara. Hope you guys look forward to more chapters~**


	13. Chapter 13

"We have ourselves a problem Kaiza." A rugged man spoke.

Kaiza, who had just walked into the old room, turned to the man with a raised eye brow.

The room stunk of decay and sewage, in the room the adult men were gathered in. Each man held some type of weapon. Whether it be a wooden stake, kunai, or a sword; all were ready for combat in even the most unlikely of scenarios. Each had a deep frown on their faces, puzzling Kaiza.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Our operations have been compromised is what I mean. This morning several of our men were found dead." The man said, eliciting a concerned frown out of Kaiza.

"Tell me everything you know." He ordered.

One of the other men took a step forward.

"Two of them, both Takanashi and Kuro where found dead. We believe they where murdered by a ninja. Their bodies where stuck together by the abdomen, as if something charred their skin, causing their flesh to stick together. Only way that could happen is with some of that ninja hocus-pocus I say."

Kaiza's eyes grew fiery as he clenched his fist in anger, and punched the wall behind him.

"Damn it! Has Gato begun to make his move!?" Kaiza barked.

The men held their heads down, moral low due to the events of the morning.

"That's not all Kaiza...I didn't wanna tell you this, b-but...Kenichi, your brother, h-has gone missing..." One of the men said reluctantly.

Kaiza froze and turned to them, eyes wide.

"What?"

The man who previously spoke held his head down in shame.

"Last night...I was supposed to go out on the assault with Takanashi and Kuro. But, I was too lazy, and I convinced Kenichi to take my place...I'm sorry."

"...hey." Kaiza turned to the man who just spoke.

"W-what?" The man asked in fear.

 **Crunch.**

The loud sound echoed throughout the room, as the man held his busted nose, blood oozing onto the dirty cracked concrete floor. Kaiza stood above him, fist covered in blood. Before he could pounce once more on the downed man however, several other men grabbed at him, holding Kaiza back.

"You asshole! It should have been you!" Kaiza roared furiously.

"Stop it Kaiza, hurting him won't save your brother!"

"Yeah Kenichi wouldn't want this!"

"We need to stay calm! Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead!"

They all reasoned, calming Kaiza down from his episode.

"Think about it, they need info on us right? That's probably why he's missing! Chances are he is being held captive and is being probed for info on us!" One of them reasoned.

Kaiza took several breathes, his body loosening up in their grip, as they let their hold on him go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so sorry." The man cried, tears mixing into the puddle of blood forming beneath his nose.

Kaiza glared down at him, before huffing and turning to the other men.

"Who was it that they where attacking?" Kaiza asked coldly, his eyes narrowed, a quite rage burning within him.

He wanted order.

He wanted freedom.

 ** _He wanted justice for his fallen comrades._**

"W-We don't know the guys name! B-But we know he has gray hair, and is always wearing some kind of facial mask! He just arrived in town a day ago along with some kids!" one of the men said, frightened by their normally kind leaders change in mood.

"Gray hair...Kids. Ah, I see who your talking about..." Kaiza said darkly, the image of Inari staring star gazed at a blonde kid flashing in his mind.

"K-Kaiza?" One of the rugged men questioned.

"So, Gato thinks he can just hire some ninja, have them invade our homes, kill some of our men, meddle with my family, and think we'll just sit back and take it? Like hell." Kaiza muttered aloud, turning to the men.

"Alright everyone, Listen up! Tonight, we go out and we kill these son's a bitches who think they can just waltz in and take our homes. Start to prepare your equipment, for tonight...We fight!" Kaiza yelled out, the men nodding their heads in agreement.

He turned on his heels, preparing to walk out of the old building in preparation for the fight, until...

"Really? You think all of you can take on ninja's? What a funny joke." A voice spoke out, freezing everyone in their tracks.

Everyone turned to the entrance, as the smiling visage of a gray haired and glasses wearing teen was propped up against the wall, hands crossed as he looked at them with mirthful glee.

"Who the hell are you huh!" One of the men yelled aloud, as everyone pulled out their weapons, with the exception Kaiza and the smiling stranger.

"Who are you?" Kaiza asked with a murderous expression.

"Ooh, scary. Why don't we all calm down. I swear to all of you that I am not an enemy, quite the opposite really." The glassed teen spoke with a tone of snark.

Kaiza rushed in, grabbing the boys collar, and threw him up against the wall.

"Start talking." Kaiza ordered.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I am here as messenger of a very powerful man. Me and my master seek to help you with your noble and just cause. I can assure you that nothing would be more foolish then thinking you can attempt a attack on them with only you all alone." The teen spoke.

"Quite it with the cloak and dagger and spill the beans already, or else we'll cut you up limb from limb." Kaiza threatened through clenched teeth.

"The people you attend to eliminate are far from weak. You are going up against the Hokage's daughter and a member of the Uchiha clan after all." The boy said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Everyone froze up.

Kaiza let go of the boy, taking several steps back in fear.

"T-The Hokage's daughter!?" He gasped.

"Yes, as you can say what you plan to do is a pipe dream. Even if you where to kill them, you would most likely have to then worry about an assault on your precious tiny village. Do you think you could stand an assault by the leaf?" The boy asked rhetorically with a sinister sneer.

Kaiza fell onto his knee's, overcome with shock.

The boy took a step forward with a smile, opening his arms wide.

"And that is why I have been sent here! You see, my kind and gracious master wishes to aid you all in your time in need! You needn't worry about an assault on the leaf if it isn't you who kills them, right?" The gray haired fiend said.

"A-And what makes you think you can take them huh!?"

"Y-Yeah, why should we trust you!?"

The boy ignored their cries, gazing into Kaiza's determined eyes, smiling kindly down at the man with an outstretched hand.

"If you accept our deal, your village will be saved from the clutches of Gato, and will come out of this ordeal unscathed."

Kaiza narrowed his eyes, not even taking the hand.

"And what do you want in return? If you haven't noticed, we kinda are in the gutter, if it's money your after, then i'm sad to-!?"

"No, no. We don't wish for anything. We merely wish to assist you in anyway we can."

"Bullshit. Your after something. I can tell." Kaiza asked.

"...Perceptive, I like that. truly, a man worthy of the position of leader. Even if it is just a gaggle of weak villagers." The teen spoke.

No one responded to that.

The boy pushed up his glasses.

"I suppose there is something we stand to gain in all of this. But I assure you it will require no compensation on your part. You see..." The boy trailed off, another cloaked figure walked into the room, long silky pale hair protruding from beneath the cloak.

"My master has a interest in one of the kids from that team. A boy by the name of Yuma Ito, the only thing I ask of you, is do not under any circumstances harm this boy, leave him to me and my friend here." The teen spoke, throwing a picture of Yuma to one of the men while gesturing to the mysterious individual in the cloak.

Kaiza looked up at the teen and cloaked figure, taking the young mans hand and pulling himself up.

"We have a deal." Kaiza said.

The young man grinned.

"Glad to see you're aware of your circumstances. The deal is sealed then."

The teen boy let go of Kaiza's hand turning to all of them.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I look forward to aiding you all in your mission." Kabuto said with a smile.

* * *

It had been quite awhile since Naruko and Sasuke had begun their brawl. What started off as Taijutsu practice quickly devolved into a full on battle once Sasuke attempted to take a jab at Naruko's less than stellar intelligence. And so, as the sounds of small explosions and the crackle of leaves lit aflame filled the forest floor, Yuma merely sat underneath a tall tree, content on reading his book.

 _'It was nice of mister Danzo to lend me his book of espionage and battle tactics, gives me something to do when i'm bored.'_ Yuma thought with a small fond smile.

 _ **'You seem to be in high spirits.'**_ The sudden sound of Yumito's voice rang through Yuma's head, pulling him from his thoughts.

 _'Hey, its been awhile since I've heard your voice. what have you been up to Yumito?'_ Yuma asked cheerfully, for once in a good mood.

 _ **'Nothing but slumbering, is there really anything else to do in this body of yours?'**_ The strange being responded.

 _'Really? But that sounds so boring, what do you do for fun?'_ Yuma questioned.

 _ **'As I said, I slumber.'**_ Yumito said bluntly.

Yuma frowned, feeling guilty for his bodily inhabitants lack of things to do.

 _ **'If you truly feel pity for me, you could use me.'**_ Yumito said.

Yuma sighed and shook his head.

 _'I already told you no, but I do feel bad for you...'_ Yuma said.

 _ **'Then cease your needless pity, it sickens me to be belittled in such a way.'**_ The being responded.

Yumito frowned, but refrained from responding, himself understanding how demeaning pity could feel.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Quick to assume the worst, he turned with kunai in hand, prepared for anything.

"Woah! Calm down Yuma, its just me!" Naruko exclaimed with hands in the air.

Yuma's face grew red with embarrassment, putting the Kunai down.

"Jeez, you should have seen your face! What, did you think I was a big scary enemy? Hahahaha!" Naruko said, taking a seat beside him beneath the large tree, guffawing with glee, which only furthered to embarrass Yuma.

"Could you shut up! What are you even doing here!? Shouldn't you be fighting with Sasuke!?" Yuma asked with a scowl, scooting away from Naruko to put some distance between the both of them.

Naruko smiled at him.

"Nah, I knocked him out. He's currently taking a much needed sun bath! Serves him right for calling me stupid!" She said gleefully.

 _'Note to self: Refrain from calling Naruko stupid.'_

"Anyways, what're you reading?" Naruko asked, reaching out for the book at Yuma's side.

Yuma's lit up in rage for a split second, before quickly holding the book out of arms reach.

"Don't touch it!" Yuma exclaimed angrily, shocking Naruko.

Naruko's hand remained suspended in air, still in a state of shock. Her hand lowered, as her other scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"S-Sorry, that book must be really important to you huh?" Naruko prodded as Yuma put the book into his travel bag.

"Yes, really important, so no touching." He responded with a scowl.

"Where did you get it from?" Naruko asked suddenly.

"I didn't, it was given to me..." Yuma said, watching her warily, protecting his bag.

"Jeez, you can stop being so protective, i'm not gonna try and snatch it from you." She said jokingly as Yuma reluctantly relaxed his grip on the bag.

"So, that book is a gift to you from your precious person huh?" Naruko asked.

Yuma turned to her with a look of surprise.

"How did you-!?"

"Because it was obvious." Naruko cut him off with a snort.

"Well, your right..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"You don't have to worry, i'm not gonna ask who he or she is. I just think its nice that you have a precious person like that...Everyone deserves at least someone like that." Naruko said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what would you know? Your constantly surrounded by "Precious people". Must be nice to be the daughter of the most powerful man in the village huh?" Yuma said mockingly.

"Are you jealous of Sasuke and I, Yuma?" Naruko asked suddenly, throwing Yuma off.

"W-What are you talking about, shut up!" Yuma tried to yell, but it only came out as a quite squeal, too embarrassed to screech.

"Ya know, Sasuke told me why you don't like being near him and me. I know that you don't like us all that much." Naruko said.

"Congratulations, you figured it out, what do you want? A medal?" Yuma said, holding his head down.

"But ya know, I don't hate you. I really do feel bad about ignoring you when you were being picked on, but I wanna make it up to you, so..." Naruko trailed off, suddenly standing up, and walking in front of Yuma.

Yuma looked up with a scowl, but soon, the scowl changed to one of wonderment. In front of Yuma, Naruko stood, her hand outstretched in Yuma's direction, with one of the most kind and gentle smiles Yuma had ever seen. He blushed momentarily, only one word coming to his mind.

 _'Beautiful.'_

Naruko stood there, her kind smile directed squarely on Yuma and Yuma alone, a small breeze billowing throughout the tree's causing the sun to shine upon them. Some leaves blew past Naruko, only further enhancing the scene before Yuma.

" _You can have more then one precious person ya know?"_

Her cheeky words stunned Yuma, who was too caught up in the moment to respond. His hands by his side shook, an alien feeling to Yuma surging up inside him. He couldn't even respond.

"Don't you think you've been alone for long enough? Please Yuma, give Sasuke and I a chance to be your friends. Let us be your precious people as well." Naruko said kindly.

For a long while, Yuma looked up at her. Having never had anyone look at him like that, or say such kind words as well, he couldn't find any way to respond. He was about to reach out, and take her hand, when...

"Hey! There you guys are! I've been looking all over for ya!" yelled a familiar voice.

Simultaneously, both Naruko and Yuma grew red in the face. As the black haired boy in a fishers hat ran up to them with a large smile.

"O-Oh, h-hey Inari." Naruko responded with a tight smile, annoyed at the outsider ruining their moment.

 _'Damn it, I almost had Yuma's friendship in the bag!'_ Naruko thought to herself while faking a smile.

'Hey, why are you guys all the way out here in the woods? I was wondering where you guys went after my warning, but I didn't expect to find you guys out in the middle of the swampy woods." Inari asked, causing Naruko to pale and stiffen up.

As Naruko began to ramble on as to to come up with an excuse, Yuma merely sat with his head down, lost in thought. Angry with himself over almost falling for what he believed to be fake care, he began to clench his fists. He glared at Naruko's back for a split second before huffing aloud in annoyance. He stood to his feet and walked to her side.

"W-Well y-you see, we were, umm, you know? Just, uh-!?"

"What my idiot of a companion is trying to say, is that we came out into the woods in search of a rare breed of insect. It supposedly sells really well, especially for collectors of the buggy variety." Yuma said, completely confident in his bluff.

Naruko balked with surprise before coughing into her hand and proceeding to play along.

"Yeah, what Yuma said! Though you didn't have to call me an idiot..." She trailed off with a pout, which Yuma completely ignored.

"Why where you searching for a bug?" Inari asked, suspicious due to Naruko's demeanor.

"Because we're traveling merchants obviously. We have to chase any profit we can make, no matter how absurd." Yuma replied smoothly.

Inari kept a stern face, until...

"So as you see, we were just goofing off in the woods! jeez, Why are you two acting so serious?" Naruko questioned with her signature grin and cheerfulness.

Inari lightened up, blushing slightly at Naruko's smile. Yuma narrowed his eyes before smiling maliciously for a brief moment.

 _'Ah I see. He has the hots for Naruko. That's good to know.'_ Yuma thought realizing how easy it would be to fool Inari now.

He put his hands in his pockets, smiling contently. Realizing that as long as Naruko had an influence on Inari, they had nothing to worry about.

 _'That's right. Whether it be bonds, connections, or the most exploitable emotion of all, love, they all make it easy to control others.'_ Yuma thought with a fake smile while clenching his fists in his pockets.

 _'For the sake of my dream, I will make sure this mission is a success. Whether it be bonds, love, or even innocent lives, nothing is off the table for me to sacrifice. Because...'_

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you guys for dinner. You guys accept?" Inari said with a bright smile.

"A-Actually, we're-!?" Naruko was cut off by Yuma bonking her on the head.

"What Naruko means to say, is that we would love to." Yuma said with a kind enough smile that could even fool a Kage.

Naruko looked at him in confusion, reluctantly accepting Inari's proposal as well. She shook her head; walking off to wake up the unconscious Sasuke. While walking away, she failed to notice Yuma glaring at her harshly.

 _'I'll show her, I don't need her disgusting pity. I'll make this a mission resounding success my own way.'_

Clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood, a smile rose to his face.

 _'No matter the cost.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, KingofShame back with another chapter made at the farm. Don't worry, it was grass fed and lived a healthy loving life before being shipped to the slaughter house. Sorry for the shorter length, have been pretty busy lately! But I'm back with another hot one. Hope you guys enjoy, PEACE!**


	14. Fragmented Memory 1

Sasuke believed in power. He believed that those with power were destined for greatness. He believed that those without power were destined for misery. He held such beliefs because of one unchanging fact.

Itachi Uchiha was amazing.

Itachi could perfectly perform Ninjutsu without breaking a sweat. Itachi was a survivor of the Third Great Ninja War. Itachi was a anbu. Itachi was a prodigy. Itachi was a master of Genjutsu. Itachi was one of the strongest ninja alive in the Hidden Leaf. Itachi was smart in both body and mine.

Simply put, Itachi was amazing.

Sasuke loved and envied his older brother greatly. He wanted to be his brother. He wanted to be as strong and smart as his brother. Surely, his brother was the greatest. The manifestation of pure strength in Human form. That was what Sasuke thought of him as.

Because of his adoration for his brothers greatness, he himself became obsessed with strength. Sasuke believed that strength was all that mattered, he believed the weak deserved to only bow before the strong. He believed the only truth of the world was that the weak suffer and the strong prevail.

One day however, that had all changed.

It was a bright sunny morning in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke woke up, ate breakfast, got changed, and began to walk to school. Along the way, he met up with his childhood friend Naruko, and eventually both had arrived at the academy.

"Hey Sasuke during practice today, can you teach me that great fire thingy, can you?" The blond chatter box asked.

Sasuke sighed.

"How many times do I gotta say no. Besides, it wouldn't work that well for you anyway." Sasuke responded.

"Yeah, yeah because my main element is wind, I get it." Naruko responded with a pout.

They walked into the classroom after navigating the hallway, confronted with the usual people wanting to suck up to the second heir to the Uchiha Clan and the Hokage's daughter.

"Oh hey Sasuke, you look amazing as always!" One girl shouted.

"Hey Naruko, please go out with me!" One guy pleaded.

"No me!" Another shouted.

"Get away from my Sasuke!" One girl screamed.

"Your Sasuke!?" Another yelled.

Naruko smiled awkwardly, declining boys' dating requests and Sasuke smirking at the usual girls flocking near him.

 _'That's right, admire me. i'm amazing after all'_ Sasuke thought cockily.

As the usual rabble gathered before them, Sasuke condescendingly pondered how amazing he was. He was in the middle of gloating when, out of no where and completely out of the norm...

"Out of my way."

A sudden curt demand cut through the messy jumble of compliments the two were receiving. Sasuke turned to look at the person who dared to order around THE Sasuke Uchiha.

There stood a pale boy, with a ponytail, two bangs, and a scowl on his face.

Sasuke didn't even have a chance to respond, as he quickly cut through the crowd of people, the strange boy muttering to himself. Sasuke catching a small snippet of his quiet words.

 _"Oh Naruko and Sasuke, your soooo cool~. Who gives a shit who they are. Privileged assholes."_ The boy said in a disgruntled whisper.

Sasuke couldn't even comprehend the audacity of the boy. To just spit on the honor of the Uchiha's and the Hokage's daughter with complete disregard, it infuriated Sasuke to no end. That unremarkable boy, lowly weak insect, he dared to act in such a way. He couldn't even fathom such blatant disregard of the strong.

Naruko disregarded the boys remark, having heard it herself. Not really caring and quickly forgetting the whole ordeal. But Sasuke couldn't do the same. The boys words were ingrained in his mind for the entire class lecture. Eventually, the class let out for lunch, kids left the class to eat at near by restaurants or the lunch room. Sasuke and Naruko went to eat at Akimachi Diner, a familiar hang out spot they regularly frequent.

Even as they ate, he couldn't get that boy's scowling visage out of his head, becoming more and more pissed off by the second. They finished their lunch quickly, and set out to class a little earlier then usual. They walked into the academy doors, Naruko making chatter as Sasuke ignored her. They got through the hallway and arrived at their class door.

They swung the door open.

And Sasuke was met with the most satisfying scene in his life.

On the floor, there was the scowling boy from before, being beaten by Kiba Inuzuka. He was black and blue in the face, tears trailing from his eyes. Naruko froze as Sasuke grinned. Kiba looked at them in fear. Naruko scowled, and took a step forward, intending on helping the pale boy, but...

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her away, closing the door behind him.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!? He needs our help!" Naruko nearly yelled in anger.

"Open your eyes idiot. Kiba and that kid were clearly messing around." Sasuke lied nonchalantly.

"W-What!?" Naruko said, flabbergasted.

"They were just rough housing, couldn't you tell?" Sasuke asked her.

"...I guess your right." Naruko relented, yanking her arm from Sasuke's grasp.

As they walked to the roof to relax, Sasuke smiled smugly.

 _'That's what that weakling deserves.'_

* * *

The academy finally let out, Sasuke ran out with a smile as Itachi stood with his mother. Naruko ran out with a full blown grin, matching her mothers cheeky smile. Each of them met up with their respective family members. As Sasuke chatted with Itachi on the days events, he saw the pale boy walk from the building. He walked with a limp and was covered in bandages and band aids. Sasuke smirked and looked to see who the pale boys family was.

Sasuke's smug face changed to one of confusion, as the boy merely walked off the Academy grounds. He, his mother, and Itachi began their walk home, as they walked home, Itachi noticed Sasuke gazing at the pale boy walking with a limp on the street from across them. Itachi narrowed his eyes as the boy limped into an alley way.

"Friend of yours?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke turned away, as the pale boy disappeared into the alley.

"No, Just a kid from my class." Sasuke replied plainly, their walk resuming.

They arrived at the Uchiha Compound, guards bowing to them. As they walked into the compound, people stopped in respect of the main Uchiha family. Itachi received greetings from fellow ninja, sasuke grinning in response.

 _'Big brother is the greatest.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Their mother bid the two farewell, off to meet with their father, leaving the two brothers alone.

"So, that boy from earlier, what is your relationship with him?" Itachi questioned.

"I already told you, he's just a classmate." Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"...I see."

Silence reigned for a long while.

"You should get ready for the festival." Itachi reminded Sasuke of the days importance.

Itachi walked off, ending the conversation, much to Sasuke's confusion. Eventually, dinner came and with it also came night. After eating supper, and watching his beloved brother train, Sasuke left the compound, heading off to the Hokage manor. With the moon hanging high in the sky, and the soft chirping of crickets, night descended upon the Uchiha Compound.

Tonight, was a night the entire village had been looking forward to.

For the night was October tenth.

* * *

"Huff...Huff...Ufff..."

The sounds of heavy wheezing filled the alley, a pale boy was heaving while bent over a pile of vomit that he had just spewed from his mouth. The vomit was chunky in texture, red mixed in with the green. The boy grasped at the wall beside him, tears trailing down his face.

"I...I think...I'll have to go without dinner." He said aloud, delirious from the pain of vomiting out his breakfast he had been forced to dig out of the trash the same morning of that day.

He limped to the exit of the alley. Thoughts of bed drifting in his pain addled mind. Suddenly, he heard the sound of popping, causing him to look upwards.

 _Fireworks._

 _Cheering._

The sound of happiness and cheer leaked into the small alley way, causing the small boy to narrow his sore eyes. He limped onward to the exit of the alley, wanting to take a peek on what was going on.

Street vendors littered the towns streets, smiling families could be seen cheering as a large moving stage was making its way through the city. The boy squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was all these people where cheering for.

His eyes widened. He took a step back as if confronted with something utterly appalling. His mind coming to the horrific realization of what this day was.

October Tenth.

The day the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed.

The day Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze was born.

The day the Naruko became known as the hero who saved the village by becoming the jailer of the demonic nine tailed beast.

 _The day his parents died._

 _The day his parents were killed._

 _The day he was born._

 ** _The day he hated with all of his being._**

The pale boy fell to his knees, overcome with shock. His entire body frame was wracked with a case of the shakes, his eyes widen open and mouth agape. Tears trailed endlessly. He sat their among all the cheering, happiness and fanfare. Petrified with terror, he could only shake.

Shake and cry.

As the cheers for the person he detested rang throughout the air.

Among the happiness and love abundant in the air, all the poor boy could do was cry.

And thus, the boy no one cares about or loves, remained in a dirty alley way engulfed in a unfathomable misery none could even bother to care about.

Thus, the festival for Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze ended, as she waved at the crowd, happiness clear on her face.

While the boy sat there alone.

 _And cried._

* * *

Sasuke was walking home with his brother, happy over the nights events. They had gone out and took part in many festival games, enjoying their time as a family. Itachi gave Sasuke a gentle smile, for he loved his brother with all of his heart. As they walked down the now vacant and quiet streets of Konoha, a faint sound became more evident as they got closer to a small alley way. Itachi frowned, recognizing the sound as crying.

A sound he knew well due to his time in the Third Great Ninja War.

"Sasuke, go home without me."

Sasuke looked up at his brother in confusion.

"Why?"

"Do you not hear it? Someone appears to be suffering." Itachi said bluntly.

Sasuke snorted at that.

"Yeah and? Who cares? It isn't our problem. Its theirs for being weak."

Sasuke looked up at his brother with a smile before freezing up completely.

For the first time in Sasuke's life, he was scared of his brother.

Itachi scowled down at Sasuke, a emotion shining through his eyes that terrified Sasuke to no end.

"Listen Sasuke, and listen well. I do not ever want to hear you demean someone in that manner ever again. Being strong does not give you the right to belittle the weak. Am I clear?" Itachi asked, his intense gaze unwavering.

"Y-Yes, I-Itachi." Sasuke stammered, his body shivering.

Itachi's scowl loosened slightly.

"The strong are strong, because they are meant to protect the weak, not rule above them. Without the weak, the world would never have peace. Being a weakling is not bad, being a weakling should be celebrated. That noble weakness is something far more simpler and pure then most people think. Because, at least in my mind..."

Sasuke stood frozen, captivated by Itachi's words.

 _"Being weak, is in itself, a different kind of strength."_

Sasuke stood frozen, as his brothers words sunk in, his perception of the world view he held onto for most of his life, shattered by his brothers wisdom.

Itachi walked into the alley.

 _And never came out._

Sasuke, sure that his brother was alright, where ever he may have been, proceeded to walk home. Thinking over the words his brother gave him. Once home, he got into his bed, tiredness evident in his sleepy expression. As he drifted into his slumber, one final thought lingered in his mind.

 _'Protect the weak huh...I see...As I already knew, big brother is...'_

 _so amazing._

* * *

A pair of eyes jolted open, a pale body of a young boy sitting upright in a soft bed could be seen beneath the moons soft light. The boy looked around himself in surprise, he quickly got out of the bed, wanting to affirm were he thought he was.

The boys eyes widened in realization.

He was home.

Inside his home.

Wasn't he in a alley way, The boy thought to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror beside himself, noticing his bandages were gone, as well as his injuries. Completely confused as to why he was patched up, and how he had gotten home, he stood in place flabbergasted.

His stomach let loose a loud roar, causing him to clutch his stomach in pain.

He walked to his pantry, to see if he had any cup ramen left. One he opened it, he was met with a surprise.

Actual food, canned vegetables, food mixes, and a book of recipes laid on his kitchen counter. He flipped through the pages, attempting to find any hint as to how or why all these items had gotten into his house. He looked around, waiting for someone to jump out and say "fooled you!", but no such thing happened.

As he stood their, beneath the pale moonlight, a few tears trailed his face, but this time, of happiness.

"T-Thank you, whoever you are..."

And with that, the boy set about cooking himself a proper dinner with the help of the cook book his mysterious savior left behind.

Unbeknownst to the boy, a man stood just out of the boys vision, hidden within the shadows of the small apartment. The man quickly and stealthy slipped out of the apartment room through the window.

"No problem, Yuma Ito." Itachi said with a small smile, content that he was able to help one small child's hellish night, at least a little bit brighter.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, this be just a mini chapter before the main one coming out later this month. No need to worry, the second chapter of the month is still coming out, just wanted to make a small mini chapter detailing the past events alluded to in the story! Anyways, PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 14

Kakashi walked out of the old decrepit building, hands in his pockets. He had a look of composure, despite the quiet sounds of wailing and whimpering echoing from within the building behind him. He sighed to himself, before looking up to the sky.

"Looks like its going to rain soon..." He muttered aloud to himself.

The clouds above him let loose a thunderous clap, as if to confirm his suspicions.

"I really hate rain."

"If you hate the rain so much, then why in the hell are you standing out there!" A familiar rough voice called out to him.

Kakashi turned to the intruder behind him, eyes full of surprise.

"Obito, why are you here?" Kakashi asked in bewilderment.

"Sensei thought you might need some backup, so he sent me!" The Uchiha Man spoke with cheer, bringing a small smile to Kakashi's face.

"Glad to see someone's cheerful. You always manage to lighten the mood Obito, thanks." Kakashi said.

They stood silent, appreciative of one another's company. All was quiet for awhile, until Obito spoke.

"...Thinking about Rin again, aren't you." Obito asked with a frown on his face.

"...Sorry, its just, whenever it rains like this, I-!?"

Obito put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I know."

Wind sprung through the pond like area, as if the heavens were responding to their melancholy. Obito sighed, looking up the sky with a frown, taking a deep breath.

"So, how is it being the team leader of Sensei's daughter and my annoying family member?" Obito asked with a smirk.

Kakashi smirked back at him.

"Just what you'd expect, Naruko never shuts up and is filled with energy. Sasuke is always acting arrogant and starting fights with Naruko." Kakashi responded.

Obito laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I know someone like that myself." Obito said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, can you please stop bring up the past like that." Kakashi said, annoyed at his friend for bring up the similarities.

"I'm sorry, its just...The two of them remind me of us back then, you know?" Obito said, a wistful look in his eyes.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile.

"Yeah, I know." He said, touching the eye his headband covered.

"...Hope your taking care of that gift I gave you." Obito said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I am."

"...So what about the other one?" Obito asked.

Kakashi looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You know, the other kid on your team." Obito said.

"Oh, you mean Yuma..." Kakashi said, his voice trailing off as he looked up to the sky once more.

"He...Worries me..."

Obito raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh.

"He pretends to be friendly with others, uses people for personal gain, and thinks nothing of hurting people he doesn't know. Honestly, I really worry about him." Kakashi said with a frown.

"I see..." Obito responded, narrowing his eyes.

"The kids had a rough life, but the way he acts and behaves around Naruko and Sasuke really concerns me. He acts like-!?"

"Like Orochimaru." Obito finished.

"...Yeah." Kakashi nodded in affirmation of Obito's statement.

"Although, it isn't a surprise considering his upbringing, he was born in the orphanage, was the forced to manage an apartment at a young age, and then went to a academy where people called him talent-less. Makes sense why he'd have a grudge against the world like he does." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, now he's on a team full of prodigies who he will always be behind. I can kind of sympathize with the kid on that." Obito said, once being in the same position.

"That's why I really want to help him mature. He may not realize it...but he's got potential. Not saying he will be at Naruko or Sasuke's level, but I believe he could become something great." Kakashi said, eyes full of compassion.

"Yeah, and the last thing Konoha needs is another Orochimaru." Obito said seriously.

"I just hope Naruko and Sasuke can get through to them." Kakashi said.

Obito patted Kakashi on the back with a wide grin.

"Look at you, actually acting like a Sensei, never thought i'd see the day!" Obito exclaimed.

Kakashi shook his head at Obito's childish persona.

 _'But honestly, that's the best part of him'_ Kakashi thought with a smile beneath his facial mask.

"Hey Kakashi, who's that guy!" Yelled the rough voice of Zabuza, who was sizing up Obito.

"Oh, hey! Nice to meet ya! I'm Obito Uchiha, I've been sent here as an extra Jonin. Just to make sure things go by smoothly." Obito said holding out his hand with a large dorky smile he is known so well for.

"The names Zabuza Momochi, glad to meet ya! And here I was beginning to think all Jonin's from the Leaf Village were a stick in the mud like your friend here!" Zabuza responded heartily with his sharp toothed grin.

"Funny." Kakashi said bluntly.

"Anyways, I'm here to tell you we finally have the info we need." Zabuza said with a smirk.

"Really? I thought he would never give it up." Kakashi said in surprise.

"You should've had seen him, man did he have a throat on him! Dude could scream for hours like it was nothing, hahahahaha!" Zabuza said with a sick grin on his face.

Obito frowned at his laughter.

"What did you do to get him to spill?" Obito questioned.

"I put a small hole on the side of his neck, and let the blood slowly drip out. Eventually he couldn't handle hearing the sound of his own blood dripping onto the floor. He told us everything we needed to know." Zabuza said.

"...Did you kill him?" Obito questioned.

"Nah, figure he could still serve as leverage against the people we are soon to be ransacking. Besides he's-!?" Zabuza was unable to finish explaining anything to Obito.

Obito walked briskly past the Sharp toothed psychopath, straight into the old building. Zabuza yelled out to him, but Obito paid him no mind. Obito walked past Haku, who was mopping up the copious amounts of blood and flesh. There he saw the pale, near to death of Kenichi. Obito scowled at the sight.

"P-Please...pl-please kill me..." Kenichi whimpered out.

Obito looked upon the man sadly.

"As you wish."

The mans head disappeared in a whirl. Seemingly vanishing from the rest of Kenichi's body. The bloody stump that now gushed blood ended at the base of his neck. The headless body stiffened in the chained and bound chair. Obito silent, bringing his hands together in prayer.

 _'Kami-Sama, may you let this man rest in your arms...'_ Obito prayed.

"Aww jeez, you Leaf Ninja's really are no fun." Zabuza let loose his sigh of annoyance upon walking into the building.

"I apologize for ruining your fun Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." Obito responding coldly, bringing a grin to Zabuza's face.

"It's alright. Obito of the Kamui." Zabuza said with a sinister grin.

Kakashi walked in, noticing the rough atmosphere between Obito and Zabuza almost immediately

"Now, now you two, lets all calm down." Kakashi said, trying to placate the two of them.

The two stood glaring at one another for a good while, before Zabuza began to crackle and grin. He held out his hand to Obito, his smile still on his face. Obito looked down at the hand, before sighing and grasping it.

"Glad to see you have some manners." Obito remarked.

"Don't mention it. Nice to see a Leaf Ninja with guts for once, and here I thought that Yuma kid was the only one of you guys with any grit." Zabuza said.

"Really, the only one huh?" Kakashi remarked dryly.

Zabuza cackled loudly, causing Haku to smile, glad to see his master in a happy mood.

"So Obito, what was the purpose of you being sent here. I doubt its just for backup." Kakashi questioned with a gleam in his eye.

Obito stiffened up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your right, I was sent here for another reason, a serious one..." Obito spoke seriously.

"Lets hear it then. I wanna know whats got your villages Kage so shaken that he would send an Anbu Black Ops all the way out here for a mere C-Rank." Zabuza asked with a manic and gleeful gleam in his eye.

"That's the thing. This mission is no longer...a C-Rank. Its now an A-Ranked mission." Obito said, shocking all of the rooms occupants.

"an A-Rank, are you serious Obito?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

Obito nodded his head.

"Yes, its now an A-Rank, allow me to explain."

And so, Obito began explaining the situation, and slowly but surely the severity of the situation was now donning on Kakashi and the others.

The sound of thunder billowed from outside the building, signalling the beginning of the end.

* * *

"You agreed to what!?"

After Sasuke awoke to the view of his ever so cheerful childhood friend, he was caught up to speed on what he had missed. After being told that Yuma had agreed that they would go eat dinner with a villager of the village they would soon be damning, he had flipped out.

"Sasuke, lets stay calm." Naruko tried to placate him.

"No! Yuma, tell me why you agreed to this! What could we possibly gain from this!?" Sasuke yelled out.

Sasuke was furious. He was furious that Yuma was accepting a meal from a family they would soon be condemning to a life of poverty.

It sickened him.

"Why not? Besides, it will help clear some suspicion on our part, and we get a free meal out of it." Yuma responded bluntly and without care.

Sasuke froze, not expecting such a cold response.

"Yuma..." Naruko said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"What? We're already ruining their chances at prosperity, might as well take their food too, am I right?" Yuma said, this time with a light smile.

"Yuma!" Naruko yelled, shocked at him saying such a thing.

Yuma glared coldly at them.

"What!? You expect me to show them pity? Doing that would be even more insulting to them?" Yuma bit out.

Naruko flinched, and looked back at Sasuke who was now grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Yuma, shut the hell up..." Sasuke said, taking a menacing step forward.

"Sasuke!" Naruko yelled at him.

Sasuke, who was in mid movement towards Yuma, froze. He clenched his fists together.

"But Naruko, he's...He's acting as if...as if their lives are inconsequential, like they have no worth! Doesn't that bother you!" Sasuke yelled out.

"I know how you feel, but hitting him won't change his rotten mentality." Naruko responded with uncharacteristic disappointment in her voice.

Yuma glared at the both of them.

"Oh, so i'm the villain now. Mr and Ms Hero acting like their above it all, how surprising." Yuma said with a scowl.

"No Yuma that's not it. We're just upset at you for acting as if people are tools." Naruko said, a matching scowl on her face.

"Well i'm so sorry for doing what you two can't seem to do. I'm just putting my feelings aside for the sake of the mission." He said.

"Give it up Naruko. He won't listen no matter how much you tell him. He's just rotten to the core." Sasuke said with a look of pity.

Yuma hated that look more then anything else.

"You would know wouldn't you. You both seem to have mastered the art of abandoning those who need it. I should know." Yuma said with a snarl.

Sasuke flinched.

"Yuma! This and that are completely different!" Naruko screamed, running up to him and grabbing him by the collar.

Yuma gasped as he was pushed up against the rough bark of a tree, a look of shock on his face.

"Now you listen here, I've been putting up with all of your bullshit because I wanna be your friend. But I've just about had enough! Now, you go to Inari, tell him we are not going to his place for dinner, and then you get back here, alright!" Naruko roared, startling Yuma, who then gritted his teeth in anger.

"No! You listen! I've had just about enough of both of you guys' bullshit myself! Friend this and compassion that! You idiots do realize that we are Ninja! N.I.N.J.A. Ninja, you fucking morons! We are meant to kill, to lie, to do anything as long as it gets us results!" Yuma yelled right back, his angry visage startling both Naruko and Sasuke.

"Yeah! You're right, we're Ninja! Ninja, not monsters Yuma! Can't you see that what your doing is down right evil!" Naruko screamed right back.

"How! How is what i'm doing evil! I'm sorry that i'm not a starry eyed go getter like you! But people like me have to play dirty to get results! We can't just have everything handed to us like you two! We have to claw and force are way up, even if it means sacrificing and hurting others!" Yuma tried to reason, his eyes bloodshot with rage.

"Its that way of thinking that makes you fail! You can't just hurt others and expect success! That's not how it works!" Naruko yelled right back.

"Well then what the fuck am I supposed to do! I know, I should awaken the Sharingan! Or how about I master the Rasengan! Sorry sweet heart, but not everyone can achieve things as easily as you!" Yuma screamed to the top of his lungs, banging his hand against the tree bark behind himself.

"Yuma...!" Sasuke tries to intervene, his eyes wide in horror for some reason.

"No, I don't have to take shit from either of you! I'm sick and tired of you guys treating me like the bad guy! So I don't care about these worthless villagers! So I may act a little cold! So what!? I'm sorry I wasn't raised with a silver spoon in my mouth! Maybe if I was, I wouldn't have been the Dead last and forced to be on a team with the people I hate the most!" Yuma began screaming to the top of his lungs, his face turning red, as he slammed his hand against the tree once more.

Naruko flinched.

"Yuma, please...Stop!" She pleaded.

"No! I'm sorry I wasn't raised with love and compassion like the two of you! I'm sorry I wasn't born talented! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry for ruining your perfect lives!" Tears began to well up in Yuma's eyes.

"Yuma...!" Naruko cried as he slammed his fist into the tree again.

"I'm sorry my parents were killed by the monster in your belly! I'm sorry I had to grow up in an orphanage and be never picked for adoption because of my plain looks! I'm sorry i'm such a fucking eye sore! I'm sorry that i'm not as perfect as the two of you!" He slammed his fist into the tree one last time, before gasping out in pain.

He fell into the ground in pain, the other two stood frozen and speechless. Yuma was then able to see why they where telling him to stop. His hands looked tattered and mashed, most of the bones in his hands broken. He clasped onto his right hand, screaming in pain, the adrenaline caused by his anger going down, allowing him to now feel pain. He began to cry hysterically.

"Yuma!" Naruko tried running to his side, before being pushed away.

"Don't touch me! Don't act like you care!" Yuma yelled crazily, his eyes wide and delirious.

"Yuma, please, for once let people help you..." Naruko tried to approach him but was once again rejected as Yuma leaped away from here.

"Don't come near me you Nine Tailed freak!" Yuma yelled out, shocking Naruko.

Yuma began to laugh crazily, the pain from his mashed right hand causing him to go mad.

"Ever since...Ever since I was little...even back in the academy...I've always hated you..." Yuma began to mutter out.

Naruko stood frozen, never having heard someone talk about her in such a manner. Tears began brimming in her eyes. Sasuke's face began to go red as Yuma continued speaking.

"You get to act all righteous and mighty without deserving it in the least...Honestly, it makes me sick to my stomach...and yet, you're just a fucking monster..."

"YUMA!" Sasuke finally had enough, and grabbed Yuma by the collar and before Naruko could even yell at him to stop...

 _He threw Yuma into the tree line, causing his body to bash into a tree._

Yuma began to scream and yell in pain. His body flew about the floor as he writhed in agony on the ground. Sasuke stared at Yuma in shock, surprised that he had snapped the way he did. He tried to run after Yuma to see how bad he had hurt him, but...

"SEE! YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS! FIRST YOU FUCK UP MY HAND AND NOW THIS!? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Yuma screamed to the top of his lungs as he tried standing up, scratching his hand in anger. He grasped at his hair, pulling at it like a mad man.

Naruko and Sasuke stood frozen. Unable to comprehend the situation as Yuma went into a melt down. Yuma stood up, his knees buckling and his body shaking.

Slowly and surely...it began to rain. The Thunder pounded, and the trees began to shake. It wasn't long until the trees began to shake from wind. The storm quickly picked up in intensity, the soft pitter patter of the rain quickly turning loud and hard. Yuma and the others quickly became drenched in rain as Yuma screamed how much he hated them over and over.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! WHY!? WHY DO YOU GUY'S GET TO BE RICH!? WHY DO YOU TWO GET TO HAVE PARENTS, A HOME WITH SMILES, AND NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MEALS!? WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT, ITS NOT FAIR, ITS NOT FAIR, ITS NOT FAIR, ITS NOT FAIR!" He screamed, his hair falling over his face, as the rain made him look even more crazy.

"Yuma, please stop..." Naruko begged, tears trailing down her face.

It wasn't that what he was saying was hurting her.

 _It was that she didn't want to see him suffering like that._

Sasuke couldn't even say nothing, he just stood there silently, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Please, just let us help you...You don't need to be alone anymore...please." She begged.

Yuma ceased his delirious ranting breathing heavily and unable to catch his breath. Naruko tried to approach him, but...

Yuma took off running, off into the swampy forest

"Yuma, wai-!?" Naruko tried to run after him, but was stopped by Sasuke yanking on her arm.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" Naruko yelled at him.

"Shut up. Leave him alone, let him drown in his own misery if he wants." Sasuke said, a frown on his face.

Naruko relaxed, her body stiffening.

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"What."

 _ **SMACK.**_

For the first time in his life, Sasuke had been slapped by Naruko Namikaze.

And he was speechless.

Naruko went off, running after Yuma.

And Sasuke just stood there.

Everything remained silent with the exception of the wind, accompanied by thunder and the sloshing sound of rain hitting the swampy forest floor. Sasuke stood there silently before gritting his teeth.

"I should go back to the hotel...I hope Kakashi is there..." And with that, Sasuke walked alone, back to the Hotel to wait for their Sensei.

The sun had begun going down long ago...

 _Night was now upon them, and with it, a battle would soon begin._

* * *

Naruko ran through the swampy forest, not even taking a moment to rest. Trying her best to find were Yuma had run off to. She ran and ran, determined to find him.

 _'Yuma...To think you had been shouldering all that rage and sadness all alone...i'll...i'll save you! And then you'll become my friend!'_ Naruko thought to herself, determined to help show Yuma he didn't have to go through things alone.

As she ran and ran, she suddenly began to hear the sound of a flute off in the distance. She stopped, confused as to where the sound was playing from. Slowly and surely she became aware that the sound of the flute appeared to be emanating from everywhere at once. Suddenly, she began to feel really drowsy, her body wavering.

 _'G-Genjutsu, but how!? And why!?'_ Naruko thought to herself.

Before she could fall down due to the Genjutsu lulling her to the sleep. She quickly punched herself in the gut, the pain keeping her from falling prey to the Genjutsu.

"My, my, whats a filthy fucking fox doing out so late?" A harsh feminine voice yelled out.

Naruko's eyes widened as she quickly jumped away, a person wearing a cloak and a fox Anbu like mask came crashing down before her, the persons hands emitting an aura typical of Medical Ninjutsu. The mysterious being was accompanied by another cloaked figure sporting a similar mask, holding a flute. Naruko narrowed her eyes in trepidation before bearing her teeth at the two strangers in anger.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what do you want!?" Naruko yelled.

The one of the two figures who had the aura covered hands, tilted their head in confusion.

"Why are we here, I would think that to be obvious." The unknown figure spoke with light mirth in their voice.

The wind picked up in intensity, the rain picked up and lightning streaked across the night sky. Around the person with the flute, three massive ogre like figures fazed into reality, seemingly appearing from nowhere. They were hulking figures, causing Naruko to widen her eyes in slight fear.

"We are here to kill you of course."

The hulking ogre's roared loudly as the began charging at her, one of them jumping high and bringing its hands down like a hammer upon her. She leaped away just in time, a crater forming were she was previously standing. The flute played once more, as one of the ogreish creatures brought down its large bat, leaving Naruko unable to counter-attack, leaping away once more.

"Aw, did you forget about me?"

A sudden voice spoke from behind Naruko as she was struck on the back by the figure with the Medical Ninjutsu.

Naruko went flying, before grabbing a branch, pulling herself onto one of the tree's, breathing heavily. Before she could relax, one of the hulking ogre's bore down on here with its bat once more, forcing to begin jumping from tree as the beast continued its onslaught. Before she could continue leaping from tree to tree, the beast with the bat, swung its large club into her back, causing Naruko to gasp in pain as she went flying to the forest floor.

She skid to a stop, forming a Rasengan in one hand, and ran up to one of the ogre's with a mummy like appearance. The beast went flying, and Naruko swung around, swiftly kicking the figure with the Medical Ninjutsu who was creeping upon her in the stomach. Naruko's eyes widened as she instinctively rolled away just as the ogre like creature with the large hands slammed into the ground, forming another crater.

She then produced another Rasengan, ramming it straight into the large abomination. She then swiftly spun around, grabbing the figure with Medical Ninjutsu who was sneaking up on her, and threw him past of the tree line. The figure quickly grabbed one of the branches it was flying past, and was now looking down at her from above. The figure with the flute quickly joined its compatriot on the branch as they both now looked down upon Naruko.

"Damn it! She already got rid of two my Doki! I knew she was probably strong being the Hokage's daughter and all, but this is fucking ridiculous!" The feminine sounding figure spoke.

"Indeed..." The male sounding figure with the Medical Ninjutsu spoke with playful curiosity in his tone, clearly amused.

"I'll ask you two again! Who the hell are ya! And what do you want! Don't feed me that bullshit of wanting to kill me either, I know that's not what the both of you are after!" Naruko screamed up at them.

"...You know, I wonder how your other team mate is doing...Unlike you or the Uchiha, he isn't quite as capable is he?" The male sounding figure spoke maliciously.

Naruko's eyes widened in fear at the implications of the cloaked figures statements.

"You bastards stay away from Yuma!" Naruko screamed.

"Well then, the course ahead is clear, right? Get rid of us, and then you can pursue your team mate right?" The male figure spoke once more.

Naruko clenched her teeth in anger.

"Hahaha! You should see your fucking face, you look so pissed!" The female sounding figure laughed sadistically.

Naruko narrowed her eyes.

"Lets stop talking and get back to fighting, before I get so fucking bored that I fall asleep!" The female sounding figure raved as the male figure shook his head.

"Yes, yes, lets get back into it..." The male figure spoke patronizingly before suddenly appearing behind Naruko.

"Now then, shall we continue?"

And with that, Naruko's battle began.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to the hotel room in a depressive state, still in shock over the events that took place just a few minutes ago. He began to berate himself, convinced he could've handled things better when it came to Yuma. He made it past the docks and walked into the hotel, not paying attention to his surroundings.

 _'I could've handled that better. Sure, Yuma was acting cold, but that's probably just an attitude he puts up because he's afraid of people getting close to him. I just hope Naruko finds him and brings him back so we can work this out.'_ Sasuke thought.

He sighed to himself, clenching his fists.

"I need to do my best to become Yuma's friend, after all, I wasn't so nice that long ago myself." He said aloud.

As he walked down the hallway, the sudden sound of fast footsteps caught his ear. He quickly turned quickly, a kunai brushing past his face, his eyes widened in shock. He quickly jumped back, as the man attempted to stab at Sasuke once more.

 _'What. The. Hell.'_ Sasuke thought to himself in confusion before the large rugged man ran at him with Kunai once more.

"Get the hell out of our village dog of Gato!" The man yelled before Sasuke quickly rammed his feet into the mans stomach.

The man fell to his knees, already blacked out from the force of the hit, leaving Sasuke to stand there, not yet comprehending what was happening.

"Sasuke!" A loud, familiar voice yelled from across the hall way, causing him to whirl his head in the direction of the voice.

"Obito? What are you doing here!?" Sasuke asked in confusion, dazed due to too many things occurring all at once.

"No time to explain! Where's your team mates!?" Obito yelled, finally standing before Sasuke.

"They're still back in the woods." Sasuke said in a confused state, too many questions forming in his head at once.

"Shit. Not good, not good at all..." Obito cursed aloud.

He turned his eyes to Sasuke, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him with him.

"Come with me, its too dangerous in the village! Your anonymity has been compromised, and everyone in the rebel force is now gunning for you guys!" Obito quickly explained, dragging him out of the building.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, now realizing how grave the situation was.

"Where do you think where going to? There's an old building out in the woods that Kakashi and two others have been camping out at. That's where we're going."

Sasuke pulled his hand out of Obito's grasp, now running along side him.

"Okay, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be out on a mission, why is a Anbu like you here? Isn't this mission just a C-rank?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, the Hokage sent me here because the mission status has changed. Its now an A-rank mission. I don't know how he figured this out, but some very powerful people aligned with Orochimaru have joined up with the rebels! We don't know what they're after, but it can't be anything good!" Obito yelled out.

Obito and Sasuke were about to run out into the woods, until a large explosion rocked the village, they turned around quickly as three cloaked figures descended upon them. Flames were rampant throughout the village, and screams could be heard from all around. Some of the houses had toppled over and turned to rubble, as explosions continued to go off throughout the village. Obito and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the three cloaked assailants, Obito quickly standing protectively in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, listen to me. I want you to run out into the woods, head north and you'll eventually run into the building Kakashi is at. Tell him the current situation and then go look for your team mates." Obito ordered.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry..."

Obito's Sharingan manifested into a pinwheel shape as he whipped out some chains from his sleeves.

"I'll be fine, now go."

And with that, Sasuke went running out into the forest.

"Aw, how adorable, truly a scene that brought a tear to my eye." One of the larger and clearly fatter cloaked figure joked dementedly.

"Indeed, Konoha Ninja's really are a kinder breed, aren't they." One of the cloaked figures who appeared to have six arms spoke.

"Yeah I would've left the little bastard and escape with my life if I were him." The figure with a large head shaped lump in the back of the cloak spoke.

"That's why Konoha is so weak." the head shaped lump spoke.

"So, you must be affiliates of Orochimaru, aren't you?" Obito questioned, gazing at all three of them warily.

The three cloaked figures merely snickered in response. Obito narrowed his eyes at their nonchalant attitude despite the carnage surrounding them. The fattest and largest cloaked figure spoke out first.

"Leave it to a Ninja from Konoha to ask such a dumb question." The fat mystery figure spoke with condescension in his tone.

"What do you think, huh weakling?" The cloaked figure with the head shaped lump mocked.

Obito got into a Taijutsu stance.

"You shouldn't mock the Leaf..." Obito snarled.

"Oh, or what? You're gonna be an easy opponent. Its always the prideful ones that make it an easy level." The figure with six arms spoke with mirth.

"Fine then, I will show you..." Obito spoke, his pin wheeled Sharingan beginning to slowly spin.

The three cloaked figures tensed up as Obito began cracking his neck.

"I will show you..."

With a crack of his neck and a gleam in his eye...

"The power of an Anbu Black ops from the Hidden Leaf Village!"

He lunged at the three figures, and with that, the battle had begun.

* * *

Kakashi stood still in the building alongside Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza sat in the rusty chair that he had previously been torturing the now dead Kenichi in, tapping his feet in boredom. Haku stood beside Zabuza, a bloody mop held in his hand. All was quite, as the three stood around awkwardly. Finally having enough of the silence, Zabuza stood up, the chair falling to the floor.

"What the hell is taking that guy so long! Isn't he an Anbu, he should be back with the brats already!" Zabuza complained loudly, much to the annoyance of Kakashi who was frowning beneath his mask.

 _'He's beginning to annoy me...But he's not wrong. Obito...What the hell is going on...Did you run into the enemy, or did something more serious occur...'_ Kakashi pondered worriedly.

"I wonder...if those guys are okay, your Genin I mean..." Haku said to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head at Haku.

"Don't worry, they're made of tough stuff, I believe in my students." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Haku smiled back at him.

"Yes, i'm sure your right..." Haku said, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

 _'Still though, he's right to worry...Naruko, Sasuke, Yuma, please be safe...'_ Kakashi prayed for their safety, attempting to get rid of the unease settling in his chest.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, much to the surprise of the the three. Kakashi stood ready, hand going for his headband. Haku pulled out his Senbon in preparation for an attack. Zabuza smirked, quickly reaching for the hilt of his over-sized blade. All of them readied themselves, all prepared for a surprise attack.

Fortunately for them, it was just Sasuke, standing in the door way breathing heavily and drenched in rain water. He coughed for a bit before looking at all of them seriously.

"Sasuke, are you okay!? Where's Obito!? And what about Naruko and Yuma!?" Kakashi asked frantically, worried for his students and best friend.

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, me and Naruko argued with Yuma, then he ran off, and then the she ran off, and then the fire and Obito and-!?"

Sasuke was caught off as Kakashi gripped his shoulders.

"Sasuke, calm down, breath okay? I need you to remain calm. Breath in...and out...in...and out...good...Are you okay now?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke breathed in and out, listening to Kakashi's calming voice. He nodded his head in affirmation at Kakashi asking for his welfare. He then slowly went about recounting the events that led up to the present. Explaining everything he could to Kakashi in the most detailed way he could. Slowly and Surely, Kakashi was brought up to speed on all that had happened.

"So your telling me, you all disobeyed my orders, got into a argument, abandoned each other for childish reasons during a mission, and now you are all divided in the middle of a large scale attack?" Kakashi questioned their less then stellar behaivor, causing Sasuke to hold his head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Sensei. I realize there's no excuse for what happened, please forgive us!" Sasuke pleaded.

Kakashi shook his head at him.

"I'll deal with you three later. But right now, we need to come up with a battle plan. Right now we're outnumbered, divided, and driven against the wall. We need to remedy this...Zabuza!" Kakashi pondered before turning the psychopathic seven sword wielder, a serious gleam in his eye.

"Yeah? What is it?" Zabuza asked, tilting his head.

"How strong is Haku?" Kakashi asked.

"Almost as strong as me. I'd say Jonin level. Why you ask?" Zabuza questioned.

"That's good, makes things easier. Okay guys gather around, here's the plan." Kakashi began as they all gathered around to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we'll do, Me and Sasuke will go to find Naruko. Haku, I want you to go to the town and aid Obito. Zabuza, I want you to find Yuma. Does that sound okay?" Kakashi said, explaining his plan.

"Hmmm, I don't like taking orders from a Leaf Ninja, but we don't have a choice...Alright, lets do this!" Zabuza said with vigor, excited for the upcoming battle.

"If Master Zabuza is okay with it, then I am as well." Haku said, nodding his head in agreement.

They all looked at each other, determination in their eyes.

"All right then...Lets go!" Kakashi barked.

And with that, the true battle to complete the wave mission given to them by Gato, would now begin.

* * *

With tears trailing down his face, Yuma ran through the wooded and swampy area. His face scrunched up and his hair loose, having lost the tie that held the back of his head in a pony tail. He ran completely and totally unaware of his surroundings and uncaring of his appearance. He wailed and wailed, overcome by a myriad of emotions.

 _'Screw them, screw them, screw them! I hate them. I don't need them! I don't need anyone!'_ He screamed inside of his head.

He tripped over a branch rolling over down the hill and landing harshly onto the ground. He screamed out in pain, his shattered and mashed hand beneath his back. He rolled back onto his butt, screaming at the sky.

"SCREW YOU KAMI-SAMA! WHY ME! WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOUR FUCKING PUNCHING BAG! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!" Yuma screamed out, attempting to punch the ground, but only hurting his right hand even more.

He rolled onto his back in pain. Screaming over and over. The rain and loud sound of thunder permeated the surrounding area as the pitiful boy cried in sorrow. After awhile, his sounds of wailing lowered in intensity, his throat sore from screaming. Eventually, he even ran out of tears to let out and merely laid there, looking sad and pathetic.

"...Why am I so pathetic..." He questioned blankly.

Thunder roared once more.

"...Why can't I ever have anything good happen to me..."

No one said anything back.

"...Is anything ever gonna change for me...I just...I just wanna be happy...so why..."

the rain began to slow down.

"Why me Kami-Sama, why did you choose me to suffer..." Yuma asked, looking up at the sky, as if proposing a direct question to the heavens.

 _'Can't you see that what your doing is down right evil!?'_

 _"..._ Why does she care anyway..."

 _'We're Ninja! Ninja, not monsters!'_

"...Shut up..."

 _'You can't just hurt others and expect success!'_

"...Just shut the hell up...What would you know anyway..."

Yuma continued to talk to himself in his delirious state. Naruko's words repeating over and over in his head.

"I must look so pathetic...I...Hate myself..." Yuma snarled at himself, standing onto his shaky feet and continuing his walk with no destination in mind. He walked, and walked, and walked and walked some more. He walked until his legs grew weary and tired. Eventually, he came across a large lake. And above that lake, was the bridge. The very bridge that they were hired to siege for Gato. He scowled at it with his weary eyes, completely tired.

"Fuck Gato, Fuck Kakashi, Fuck Konoha, Fuck Sasuke, Fuck Naruko...and most importantly..."

Yuma looked into the river, his ugly disheveled reflection scowling back at himself in the muddy river.

"...Fuck me." Yuma finished, in self deprecation.

He picked up a rock and chucked it at his reflection before falling to his knees.

He laid there for awhile, eventually the rain picked up even more in intensity.

"...I'm probably gonna get sick." Yuma said aloud to himself.

"...But who cares, I don't, and i'm pretty sure no one else does either..."

"How pathetic you are, Yuma Ito." A sudden voice caused Yuma to widen his eyes and attempt to sit up, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Truly, and you are the one Orochimaru-Sama has taken interest in. You truly are pathetic, to think my lord could be curious of someone such as yourself...It sickens me." The voice spoke.

A cloaked figure walked out into the clearing next to the lake where Yuma laid. He had long pale white hair coming out from beneath the cloak. Yuma scrambled to his feet, wincing in pain. He bared his teeth at the mystery man in apprehension.

"Who the hell are you!" Yuma tried to yell, but his voice was too hoarse to muster it.

"Apologize. Apologize to my lord and repent. Apologize for turning out to be nothing more then an insignificant worm." The figure spoke harshly.

Yuma scowled in anger.

"Great, another person is here to tell me how much I suck...Just fuck off..." Yuma muttered loudly, loud enough for the mysterious figure to hear.

The figure remained silent, causing Yuma to grow slightly weary of the individual and fearful of the mystery person.

"Whats your deal anyway...I don't know why your hear, but as you can see i'm not in the best of moods. So either fuck off or-!?"

Yuma froze, a large skeletal tail began to appear from beneath the mysterious figures cloak. He grew extremely fearful, as the figure began walking toward him.

"Truly pitiful, I honestly wonder what Lord Orochimaru see's in you, but..." The cloaked figure let down its hood.

Yuma's eyes widened in panic, jumping away quickly as bone like spikes appeared from the ground beneath him. The previously hooded figure ripped off the cloak hiding him and-

"Orders are orders, and I can not reject a request from my beloved my master...Now then, Yuma Ito."

The large skeletal tail was now laid bear to Yuma's eyes, standing before him was a white haired man with zigzagged hair line and a bone like tail protruding from behind him, as his skin began to darken in color and the figures eyes grew dark.

"I am Kimimaro, Servant of the Great Lord Orochimaru, and I shall test your worth per his instructions."

And with that, Yuma's hell began.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, Its ya boi, KingOfShame, as you can probably tell, the wave arc shall soon be coming to an end, get ready for the big finale of the wave arc coming soon! Also, just like I have said before, this story will greatly diverge from canon. That is why in this story, Obito isn't the villian, due to having never met madara. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review! PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 15: End of The Wave Part 1

Obito activated his Mangekyo Sharingan as soon as he made sure Sasuke had left. He fazed through the man with six arms who was the first one to attempt attacking him by using his Kamui. Before the man with six arms could even turn around him, the chains that had been let out of Obito's sleeves wrapped around the six armed menace's neck, beginning to choke him out.

Obito saw a shadow descending overhead. Looking up, he saw a large boulder sized chunk of earth falling down at him at a alarming speed. He clicked his teeth in annoyance, leaping away, having to lose his chain grip on the six armed man. He reeled the chains back into his sleeves, and began to weave hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Justu!" Obito yelled out, a large ball of fire flying at the six armed man.

Obito quickly spun around, spin kicking the fat figure who had thrown the chunk of earth and had been in the process of attempting to stab Obito with a kunai. The fat figure flew a few yards away, crashing into a fiery house. The figure with head shaped lump leaped at Obito, fists raised. Obito crossed his arm, preparing to block and retaliate with a jab to the offenders stomach, but was surprised when two more fists were produced from the side of the body. He was able to block the first and second punch without a problem, but the second one landed, sending Obito skidding a few feet away.

"Jeez, Orochimaru really likes collecting freaks! Maybe he should open a circus!" Obito remarked wryly.

The fat cloaked figure suddenly appeared above Obito, bring his hands down upon the Uchiha like a hammer. Obito used his Kamui, faze shifting to the mans side. The fat figure swung his leg at Obito, only for him to grab onto the appendage.

"Don't you fucking insult Lord Orochimaru, you Leaf Village bastard!" The fat figure yelled in pure rage, the leg Obito had caught suddenly making him fly at least a few yards away.

The fat figures hair poked out from beneath the cloak, having seemingly increased in length, much to Obito's surprise. Before Obito could even comprehend what the mans hair length increasing could mean, the man with six arms appeared from behind. The six armed man kicked into Obito's back, causing him to go flying once more.

"This shit is getting real old!" Obito complained, clawing his hands into the ground to stop his drag, and using Kamui to faze shift away from the large boulder that landed where he just was.

Obito back peddled and slipped his chains out from his sleeves, faze shifting once more. Using his Kamui, he fazed through the mystery figure with the lump, the figure having tried to attack him from behind. He fazed back in, and crossed his arms, causing the chains to wrap around the being's body. Weaving hand signs, he bathed the chain bound lump having mystery man in fire.

"Fire Style: Great Fire ball Jutsu!" Obito screamed out.

The figure with the head shaped lump began screaming out in pain. Obito increased his grip on the chains, increasing the choke hold pressure on the now lit aflame figure.

"IT HURTS, FUCK, IT HURTS! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" The figure with the head shaped lump screamed out.

"Brother! Calm yourself!" The head shaped lump spoke, surprising Obito long enough for the mystery figures body to produce another arm, that then snapped the chain binding him.

Suddenly, long silvery hair protruded from out beneath the cloak. And the head shape lump morphed from out of the body,ripping apart the cloak hiding them. In front of Obito now stood two devilish looking, red skinned, and horned fiends. The figure that was once but a lump cracked its neck and knuckles, limbering up for battle.

"Let's do this, my brother."

"Yes, lets!"

The two red skinned devilish figures rushed at Obito, causing him to have to go on the defensive. He grabbed the first one by the leg and throwing him into the air, but was caught off by the second one. Obito, not wanting to get sent flying again, used his Kamui to faze through the attack of the former lump. He back-flipped into the air, and began to shoot out fireballs all around him, forcing the red skinned devil twins to disperse less they get lit aflame. Obito used Kamui on a fire ball, landed behind one of the twin devils, and used Kamui once more to shoot it directly into the horned monsters stomach. Obito leaped away, just in time for a large boulder to land right onto the fiery body of the red skinned monster.

"DAMN IT JIROBO! WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING YOUR JUTSU!" The devil screamed as he held up the boulder with his hands, preventing it from crushing him to death.

"I'm sorry Sakon!" Jirobo said with a laugh, clearly not apologetic in the slightest.

Before the devilish man now known as Sakon could throw the boulder off of him, Obito appeared suddenly before him.

"Too slow!" Obito said with a smirk.

"What the-!?"

Sakon's head disappeared from his shoulders, blood spurting out from the stump where his head once was, Obito jumped away as the body slumped over and the boulder fell on top of it, thus smashing him into blood and gore. Every other comrade of the now murdered Sakon froze in shock as blood oozed out from beneath the boulder.

"One down." Obito said smugly.

"U-Ukon, y-your brother i-is-!?" The six armed man stuttered in shock, but was cut off by a piercing scream.

"LITTLE BROTHER! NOOOOOOO!" The being now identified as Ukon screamed in despair at seeing his brother die before him.

Ukon lunged at Obito, his rage giving him more strength. Too fast for Obito to see, Ukon appeared in front of him, and punched him in the stomach sending him flying. Obito had spread Chakra into his feet to slow his drag, coming to a stand still. He immediately used Kamui once more, fazing through the raging Ukon who had attempted to punch him once more. With the momentum carrying Ukon forward, he fazed back in, using his chains to attempt breaking the raging devil's neck.

He pulled, and pulled and pulled. He pulled onto the chains with all of his might, until...

 ** _Snap._**

The body of Ukon fell onto the ground, Jirobu and the unidentified six armed man stood in silence. Obito gazed at the boulder that had squashed Sakon to death, and then to the motionless body of the now dead Ukon. He put his hands into a praying motion.

"I lead them in to your loving arms Kami-Sama, may you two brother's find peace." Obito said solemnly.

"T-That bastard killed Sakon and Ukon!" the only cloaked and six armed man said with a contemptuous tone.

"Yes he did Kidomaru, and we'll make sure he doesn't die peacefully for it!" Jirobo snarled out.

Obito turned to the two freaks that had promised his death as a toll for taking the life of their comrade. With a frown and focused eyes, he pointed at the two of them.

"Two down, two more to go."

* * *

Yuma dodged just in time, a large spike of bone impaling nothing but air. He had several gashes and cuts all over his body, as he heaved, tired by the ongoing onslaught.

 _'H-How am I gonna...gonna...make it out of this...'_ Yuma thought fearfully, not knowing how long he could keep dodging.

He had cuts all over his body, his shirt and pants in tatters. He had several close calls with the bone spears that appeared to endlessly protrude from the earth whenever the grey skinned and bony tailed monster seemed to will it. Yuma knew that he would not be able to keep it up forever however. The bones would eventually catch up to him, and when they did, he would be...

Yuma leaped to the side quickly another spear appearing right where he previously stood.

"Keep evading my blows all you want, but sooner or later you will run out of energy, and when you do..."

A large spear suddenly appeared from below Yuma, who had tried to jump away, but still had a large gash form on the side of his stomach because of it. Yuma yelped in agony, before continued his tried and true method of continuously evading.

"You will die." Kimimaro said darkly.

 _'Shit...he's right...I mean, look at me, i'm already starting to lose stamina...'_ Yuma thought in despair.

"I'll prove to you how worthless you are, i'll kill you without using anything but my bone spears. That way Lord Orochimaru will see that he has no need for pawn scum such as yourself." Kimimaro spoke with arrogance, causing Yuma's seething rage to reach an all time high.

"Just shut up! I don't give a shit what you want, fuck you and fuck Orochimaru as well!" Yuma yelled out.

 _'Does he mean the Orochimaru who betrayed the leaf? N-No way, there's no way I caught the attention of someone that special.'_ Yuma reasoned to himself.

Yuma had his thoughts cut off as the bone yielding menace lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat, and choking him out.

"Don't you ever insult my lord ever again you hear me! You have no right!" Kimimaro yelled, throwing Yuma out to the large lake.

Yuma quickly poured chakra into his feet as to make sure he wouldn't sink. He looked ahead of himself where he saw a huge fire and plume of smoke arising where the village was at past the forest. He froze, and his stomach felt heavy as he realized what that probably meant.

 _'Well...guess that means I can forget about anyone coming to save me. Not that I needed them anyway.'_

Yuma looked past Kimimaro, and realized what he would have to do if he wanted to make it out alive.

 _'If I can make it past him, I can escape through the woods. I'll lose him for sure if I can get to the forest.'_ Yuma thought in determination.

Kimimaro stared out at him, disgust and anger clear on his face.

"I'm waiting, coward." Kimimaro said with contempt.

 _'C-Come on Yuma! Y-You can do this! Just one sprint past him, and then i'm home free!"_ Yuma encouraged himself in his head.

"I SAID I'M WAITING YOU FAILURE!" Kimimaro yelled out in rage.

"AND I SAID I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU WANT, TRY TO REMEMBER THAT ASSHOLE!" Yuma screamed out in pure anger, as he began sprinting across the water surface.

Kimimaro began running at Yuma as well, preparing his bone lance that encased his left arm to run Yuma through the stomach with it. Just as the two raging ninja's where about to collide, Yuma quickly dropped to his feet and barrel rolled underneath Kimimaro. Before Kimimaro could understand what was happening, Yuma made a break for it, running as fast as he could to the forest. Yuma smiled in relief, thinking he was home free, until...

"You truly are pitiful, a coward to the very end."

A large row of bone spears popped out from the ground floor directly in front of Yuma, blocking his path. Yuma's eyes widened in shock, he tried turning around, and escaping, but...

 _" **AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Yuma screamed bloody murder, tears spilling from his eyes on mass.

Two bone spears erupted from the earth.

 ** _And had impaled his arms._**

"Pitiful, you are truly..."

 ** _"HOT, HOT! M-MY ARM F-FEELS HOT! N-NOOOOOO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GOOOOOO!"_** Yelled out in pure agony; his face contorting into one of unadulterated misery and despair as the red hot pain coursed throughout his entire being.

"Pitiful Yuma Ito." Kimimaro with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Look Yuma Ito, look at what your cowardice awarded you, look at what you have done to yourself. With your cowardice, your weakness and your utter inadequacy, look at what you have done to yourself." Kimimaro continued his monologe as Yuma began screaming his head off, still trying to pull his impaled arms despite them being impaled.

 _ **"IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!"**_ Yuma screamed out.

"This is how the world works you know. The strong fester while the weak bleed out. Everyone in this world has a purpose, a destiny if you will."

 _ **"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_ Yuma yelled out, still trying to pull himself, not caring for his arms, obsessed with escape.

"It just so happens to be your destiny to die here, so that I may prove to Lord Orochimaru of why I am worthy to be his vessel." Kimimaro said, looking with a small smile as Yuma continued to pull, noticing the part of his arm where Yuma was impaled began to tear.

 _ **"SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEASE! NARUKO, SASUKE, KAKASHI! ANYONE! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI PLEASE HELP ME!"**_ Yuma begged with all of his heart.

 _But neither Kami nor fate batted an eye at his suffering._

"Yes, yes...cry more. May your last thoughts be of despair and misery. That is your punishment for taking Lord Orochimaru's name in vain." Kimimaro said, now noticing that Yuma's pulling and constant peddling of his feet were begging to get results, causing him to grin.

Yuma pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled even more.

He pulled so hard, ignoring the sounds of light laughter coming from Kimimaro.

And then...

 **TEAR.**

 **TEAR.**

 **...GUSH.**

Yuma finally pulled himself free. He slumped onto the ground, falling onto his knee's. Suddenly, a pain shot throughout his entire frame.

 _ **A pain so extreme, that it easily put all the suffering he had endured his entire life up until that point to shame.**_

Yuma froze, his brain not comprehending what was happening as he stared down at where his arms and hands would usually be.

 _ **And he screamed.**_

* * *

Naruko leaped away just as the large bat of the final ogre like Doki slammed right onto the spot she was previously occupying. She quickly ran up its arms and slammed a Rasengan straight into its face, sending it flying. It proved to be far more sturdier then the previous Doki however, and looked non the worse for wear.

"Ha! Don't think you can take all my Doki down so easily! You fucking idiot!" The foul mouthed flute player said with smugness clear in her tone.

"Just shut up! Only my team mates are allowed to call me an idiot! Now get out of my way so I can save Yuma!" Naruko shouted as she flying kicked the flute player straight in the stomach.

Naruko quickly jumped just as the blade like medical ninjutsu cut through the branch. Naruko landed onto the forest floor, quickly grabbing the wrists of the medical ninjutsu wielding cloaked man who was now attempting to stab into her. She pivoted her feet and threw the cloaked man past the tree line, quickly dodging the large bat of the only remaining Doki.

"Die already!" The flute player yelled out, as Naruko slid out from beneath the feet of the large Doki, and the spin kicking it into oblivion.

The force of the kick sent the bat wielding ogre slamming straight into a tree. The medical ninjutsu user slammed the palm of his fist into Naruko, sending her flying. She grabbed on to a tree branch swinging with it, and flying right back into the cloaked figure. The mystery man ducked, dodging the kick that would have probably caved his head in if it had landed. Naruko brought her hands down onto the forest floor, ceasing her momentum that had her flying across the forest floor.

"Stand still so I can beat you!" Naruko yelled out.

"Do you really think I would listen to such a demand? For someone so powerful you sure are simple." The cloaked man remarked wryly.

Naruko clicked her teeth in irritation.

 _'Damn it. I can't focus. I have three opponents and my back is against the wall. I need to change the tide of this battle and somehow go on the offensive. First, I need to get rid of that...'_ Naruko thought, her gaze shifted to the large bat wielding Doki that kept her on the defensive.

Naruko ran to the man with the medical ninjutsu, but slid beneath him, catching him the off-guard. She slammed her rasengan into the over sized Doki, then produced a shadow clone. She produced several more shadow clones, each with a rasengan in hand. The Rasengan in each of the now 20 shadow clones grew larger in size, and-!?

"Massive Rasengan Barrage!" All 20 of the rasengan wielding Naruko's slammed all 20 rasengan straight into the Doki, completely obliterating the ogre like abomination.

The Doki shattered into shards which were then disintegrated by the heat produced by the over abundance of chakra caused by the rasengan. Naruko turned to the flute playing lady who was now frozen in what Naruko believed was shock.

"Ready to give up?" Naruko asked smugly.

The cloaked flute lady began to shake in rage.

"Fuckin' fox bitch thinking she's hot fucking shit. I'll fucking show her, i'll-!?" Too caught up in her own rage, she didn't even notice the shadow clown appear behind her.

The shadow clone slammed its knee into the surprised face of the cloaked lady, causing her body to go flying and slam into a tree. The cloak covering the lady's face fell off, exposing her red hair and angry sharp eyes. Before she could retaliate, a fist belonging to the real Naruko slammed into her face, effectively knocking her out. Naruko smilled in victory. She turned to the medical ninjutsu wielding fiend who had yet to go down.

"Damn Tayuya, couldn't even last that long. Oh well, not that you are needed for the next phase anyway." The cloaked man remarked without a care in the world.

"Are you gonna get out of my way or not?" Naruko yelled out to the man.

He stood staring past Naruko, not even paying attention to her.

Naruko did not like that one bit.

"Answer me damn it!" Naruko yelled as she threw a Kunai at him, that he caught effortlessly.

"Now then, can't have you running off. Oh well, guess i'll have to keep you occupied for just a little longer." The cloaked figure remarked.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Naruko yelled out to the mystery man.

The cloaked medical ninjutsu user jumped down to her, hands enveloped in medical ninjutsu once more, forcing her to dodge.

"Now now, no running away. We have to play for just a little while longer."

And with that, the game of cat and mouse resumed.

* * *

The smell of fire and ash were the first things Inari awoke to after his short nap. The second thing he awoke to were the sounds of people screaming from outside. The third thing Inari had awoke to, where the sounds of Kaiza screaming for Inari to wake up.

"Inari, hurry up and wake up! We need to get out of here!" Kaiza screamed while finally pulling the door open.

Inari immediately got out of bed, finally seeing the caved in decor of his rooftop. A large support beam that held up the roof had caved in, and was mere inches from Inari's body. He shuddered, thinking how dead he would have been if it had been just a little closer to smashing into his body. He saw that the house was burning, causing him to cover his mouth with top hem of his shirt. Kaiza ran into the room, carrying Inari's mother on his back.

"W-What's happening!" Inari yelled out in a panic as Kaiza grasped onto his arm and began dragging him down the stairs and leaving the house.

Kaiza didn't answer him, for he was too focused on getting Tsunami and Inari to safety. He ran down the hellish and fiery land that was once their home. Suddenly, another large explosion rocked the ground. Kaiza skidded to a stop, in front of him stood one of the cloaked figures he assumed worked with Kabuto. Gritting his teeth in anger, he screamed.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Kaiza roared in righteous indignation.

The cloaked figure was large in figure, obviously a fat one. The mystery person scoffed.

"Let me guess, you thought we were working with you? Just shut up, Kabuto played you. Its as simple as that." The fat figure said.

Before Kaiza could respond, the cloaked figure jumped into the air, a large fire blast rocketing past where the figure once stood. The blast was inches away from Kaiza's face.

 _Death was but mere inches away._

With his final ounce of strength, he chucked Tsunami into Inari's small frame. The force of the hit causing the two of them to roll to safety a few yards away.

Inari and his mother had landed on debris, causing Inari to yelp out in pain. He got up, his body wavering slightly, he gazed around in shock. The town was in tatters, fire and debris everywhere.

"I-Inari...R-Run..."

Inari froze.

He turned his head to the sound of the voice...

And _his heart shattered._

Kaiza had both legs blown off. His eyes wide and the light within them quickly fading.

Inari stood to his feet and shakily walked to the downed body of his father figure.

"I-Inari...Hurry...go...take your mother...please..." Kaiza sputtered, blood spilling from his mouth each time he spoke.

"D-Dad...?" Inari began to tremble.

"W-What...is this? No...this can't be real...I have to be a sleep...this is just...a dream..." Inari said, his eyes wide and and tears beginning to pool within them.

"I-Inari..." Kaiza spoke.

"That's right! A dream!" Inari tried to make sense of the situation in his head, his body shivering in denial.

"INARI!"

Inari froze in place, looking down at the man he saw as his dad.

"I-I, know this might be hard...bu-but...you gotta take your mom and run! Please..." Kaiza spoke, the blood still flooding from out of his legs.

Inari began to shake his head, and pulling at his hair, unable to accept what was currently before him.

"I-INARI, HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOUR MOTHER-!?" Kaiza's body stopped shaking, his look of fear for Inari's safety stuck on his face.

"D-Dad?"

No response.

"C-Come on...this isn't funny."

Still no response.

"O-Okay...I'm ready to wake up now..."

Nothing.

"...please...this isn't funny anymore..." Inari said, falling to his knees.

Slowly the sound of laughter reached Inari's ears. He pays it no mind however, his heart too shattered to even pay attention to his surroundings.

"S-Stop it...This isn't funny anymore..." Inari said, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The laughter grew louder.

"I-I said..."

and finally...

 _He snapped._

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WAKE UP! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Inari screamed, slamming his fists into the ground.

"Aw, how sad." The mocking voice of the fat mystery figure spoke out, seemingly having a case of the chuckles.

"W-Wh-Who the hell are you?" Inari asked, his head snapping into the direction of the cloaked figure.

"And where's the fun in answering that question huh?" The man said mockingly.

Inari stopped paying attention to the man and began trying to "Wake up" his father figure. The fat mystery figure stopped chuckling, and began to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"...Come on kid...your dads dead...give it a break..."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Inari screamed, undergoing a mental breakdown as the realization of his peaceful days coming to an end hit him hard.

"Damn, your annoying. I don't feel good killing a kid, but..."

A large chunk of earth was lifted by the cloaked figure. He held the large chunk of earth above his head, its weight easily held within the fat mans' hand.

"Lord Orochimaru did say no witnesses, sorry kid."

The larger then life size of earth descended upon the psyche shattered Inari, and then...

 _Everything went black._

* * *

 _ **Drip. Drip.**_ ** _Drip_.**

The sound of blood dripping onto the ground consumed Yuma's mind, as tears of pain began pooling within his eyes. Surrounding Yuma was a terrain littered with craters and shards of bone. Kimimaro stared at the huffing Yuma who began to sob. Yuma was on his knees, blood pooling from...

 ** _The stumps that used to be his arms._**

 _'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it-'_

Over and over, those words repeated in his head, unable to even scream, the pain of blood oozing out from his missing limbs causing him to start to go delirious. He wanted to rip at his hair because the pain was so bad, but he had no hands, or arms to do so. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything he has ever felt in his head. Even the starving he would sometimes have to go through due to lack of food was more preferable to Yuma at that moment.

 _'I'll never be able to write again, never be able to hold a book, use a Kunai, weave hand signs. My career as a Ninja is over.'_

His body began to wobble.

 _'Is this...where I die?'_ Yuma pondered.

"How sad, how utterly pitiful. You, who has captured the interest of my beloved master, are this weak? I pity you." Kimimaro spoke with disappointment in his tone.

 _'Well...if I do die, it wouldn't be all bad.'_

 _"_ To think, you would be this weak, it hasn't even been a full twenty minutes. Yet here you are, bloody, panting like a lowly swine, and crying like the child you are." Kimimaro said, his grey skeletal tail curling as if to emphasize his feeling of disgust.

 _'After all...it has been a terrible life...yeah, dying sounds kind of nice actually.'_

"Not only that, you give up at the first sign of trouble, and don't even try to fight back. Your so pathetic." Kimimaro said, beginning his walk over to Yuma.

 _'Still though...Mister Danzo would be sad. I'm sorry Mister Danzo, I didn't get to give you back the book you loaned me...'_

Kimimaro formed a large bone lance that encased his entire left arm.

 _'Although, I really wish I could've made up with Sasuke and Naruko...I don't hate them anymore, not really...They had been trying to get along with me after all. Wish I could've given them a chance...'_ Yuma thought sadly, his eyes being unable to produce any more tears.

Kimimaro got closer.

 _'I'm sorry Mister Danzo for not being able to return your book. I'm sorry Kakashi for not being able to live up to your expectations. I'm sorry Naruko and Sasuke, for not at least giving you two a chance...'_

Kimimaro got even closer.

 _'...no...I don't want to...'_

Kimimaro was now standing in front of Yuma.

 _'I...I don't want to...to...'_

Kimimaro pointed his bone lance at Yuma.

"Though pitiful you may have been, every life is precious, I shall allow you to say your last words. Take great pride in knowing my lord had interest in you, even if you couldn't live up to it. Now speak."

"I...don't want to...to...to..."

Kimimaro lifted his brow.

"To what?"

"...I don't want...TO DIE!"

Kimimaro looked down at Yuma in disgust, as Yuma began to grovel at his feet, tears and snot pouring from his eyes and nose.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I-I-I-I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Yuma cried and begged for his life.

Kimimaro lifted Yuma up by his tattered shirt, bringing the pleading boys face close to his.

"Shut your mouth! You poor pathetic swine! How dare you! How dare you turn out to be this sad and pitiful! To think you were this pathetic! At least die with some dignity!" Kimimaro said in pure rage and disgust.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" His voice echoed throughout the entire plain.

The moonlight overlooking this sad scene became enveloped by clouds, moon light vanishing from the lake like area. Almost as if even Kami-Sama had turned away from Yuma's plea. Kimimaro threw Yuma back onto the ground as he continued to sob.

"Goodbye Yuma, although I hate you to my very core, I will always remember you, farewell."

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEA-!?"

 **"Understood, since you wish to live, and are indeed on the brink of death, I shall now bestow upon you my boon."**

A black, string-like substance oozed out from the stumps ending at the shoulders of his cut off arms, enveloping him entirely. Before Kimimaro could even comprehend what was happening, two yellow dot sized orbs manifested onto Yuma's black substance covered upper chest.

"What the-!?" Kimimaro sputtered out.

And then without any warning...

 _..._

 _Kimimaro felt true and utter fear._

* * *

Naruko kept slamming rasengan after rasengan, trying to hit the cloaked figure who was the only one left standing. The man was humming a happy tune, much to Naruko's annoyance.

"Stay still you piece of shit!" Naruko yelled out, quickly getting annoyed.

"Nah, i'm good." The man joked back with mirth.

Naruko yelled out as she created several more clones, who all rushed the man, intending on restraining him so Naruko could slam him with a rasengan. One of the clones tried to axel kick the man from above, only to have its leg grabbed and slammed into the tree, puffing into smoke. Another actually got a hit in, only to be judo throwed into the ground. The last attempted a sneak attack from above, only to be grabbed by the leg, and be thrown into the ground.

"Stay still damn it!" Naruko yelled out with a snarl.

The man laughed loud enough for her to hear him, causing her to scowl in extreme rage. She created another clone who grabbed onto her leg, and throwing her at an alarming speed like a bullet, straight into the laughing mans stomach. He let out a gasp, Naruko smiled in victory.

Only for the mysterious cloaked man to disperse into smoke, having been a shadow clone.

"DAMN IT!" Naruko yelled out.

The mystery man quickly kicked her a few yards away, having sneaked up behind her while she was distracted by the clone. Naruko caught herself by grabbing onto a branch she had almost flew past. She threw herself back into the fray, preparing to knock the mans lights out. Before her punch could land however, the man completely side stepped her attack, and kneed her into the stomach, sending her sliding across the forest floor.

Suddenly, a dark chakra began to permeate the atmosphere, catching both Naruko's and the mystery man's attention.

"What's going on!? What are you planning!? Is that your chakra!?" Naruko questioned the man in anger.

He did not respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruko yelled out, attempting an attack only for him to leap away into a tree, looking past Naruko out past the tree line.

"Should be any second now..." The mystery man muttered aloud

Naruko raised her brow in confusion and irritation.

"What are you talking about now, stop stalling me or-!?"

Naruko was cut off, a large tremor rocking the earth beneath her. She looked off behind her in shock, a sudden sick feeling seizing her instincts. She knew something was definitely wrong when the mystery figure rushed past her, clearly heading where the tremor came from.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think your going! I was talking to ya, ya know!?" Naruko yelled out after him.

 _'That tremor, was that...No, it couldn't have been...'_

Suddenly, much to Naruko's surprise, Kakashi and Sasuke busted out from one of the trees land directly in front if her.

"Naruko! Are you okay?" Kakashi asked in worry.

"K-Kakashi!? What're you doing here!? Where have you been!?" Naruko asked, flabbergasted at his appearance.

"Kakashi was at a old decrepit building interrogating a hostage alongside Zabuza and Haku. More importantly, where's Yuma?" Sasuke explained before asking for the whereabouts of their third team mate.

"That's where i'm trying to get to, I was being held up by two people, I think they're after Yuma!" Naruko said as she began to inform the two about all that had taken place.

"I see. So, that must mean something bad must've gone down. We can all assume that tremor we all felt probably has something to do with whatever is happening with Yuma. Naruko, do you know where the flute player you fought is?" Kakashi asked, intending to get information out of the foul mouthed cloaked lady.

"Yeah, she's right over..."

Naruko pointed at the tree where she had knocked out the flute player, only to find that she had vanished.

"There?" Naruko said confusedly.

"Hey dumbass! I'm up her you fox bitch!" The foul mouthed voice of Tayuya came from the tree top in front of them.

She smirked down at them, her red hair fluttering beneath the moon. Naruko snarled at her as Kakashi and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"How the hell did you get back up! I knocked your lights out!" Naruko yelled up at her.

Tayuya smirked, holding up her hand to reveal a bag of some sort of pills. Kakashi narrowed his eyes even further.

"Akimichi Food pills!? How did you get those!?" Kakashi demanded the answer which only caused the red haired menace's grin to grow even wider.

"Wouldn't you like to know ass-face? Anyways, instead of worrying about little old me, you should probably focus on your precious comrade! Though I suppose your too late, since my ally is already probably there!" She cackled.

"What are you guys doing to Yuma!? What are you guys after!" Kakashi yelled out.

"Why the fuck would I tell you, not that I know anyway! All I know, is Lord Orochimaru has taken a great interest in that weakling! Now, would you kindly leave me the fuck alone!" Tayuya yelled out at them, before hopping away, escaping by the tree tops.

"Hey, where do you think you-!?" Naruko tried to go after her, only to be pulled back by Kakashi.

"Naruko! Right now focus on saving Yuma! We can deal with her later!" Kakashi said.

"Y-Yeah! Yuma needs us, lets go!" Naruko nodded her head in agreement, as Team Seven began running to the source of the tremor, confident they would find Yuma there.

 _'Just you wait Yuma! We're coming, so please...'_

As Naruko and the rest of Team Seven rushed to the aid of their comrade, one final thought echoed within every one of their minds.

 _'...Please learn to trust your comrades after this.'_

With eyes full of determination and heavy hearts, Team Seven launched into action.

* * *

"Honestly...Who the hell even are you." the cloaked man known as Jirobo

"..."

Haku stood under the frozen boulder, held up by pillars of ice he had erected in the last moment. Behind her was a boy frozen in fear. Haku turned to look down at the boy, face covered by his mask. He chose to ignore the long orange haired cloaked menace with the disgusting chakra.

"Run." Haku ordered to the kid.

The boy nodded his head quickly in fear, scampering off. The boy stopped briefly to check on his mother, but froze and cried out a choked gasp.

The boy's mother had died long ago due to smoke inhalation.

So the boy ran.

And ran.

And ran some more.

He ran as much as he could never stopping to wipe the tears from his eyes nor to clean the snot oozing from his nose. He ran with a look of horrific realization past the woods where he briefly saw his crush running atop the tree's. He ran beneath her, then in a completely different direction then his gold headed crush. His heart broke once the realization that they were ninja and that he had defended them from the villagers hit him hard.

Eventually, he had came across the bridge, he looked down the long bridge that was left unfinished, but finished just enough so that he could cross it. He began his slow and tired steps, walking all the way up to the half point of the bridge before stopping in his tracks.

The boy looked back behind him, at the plume of smoke and the red hue caused by flames in the horizon, his heart heavy and his mind tired from the traumatic experiences he had undergone that night. He let out one last sob, his eyes now too dry and tired to produce tears. Finally having mentally said goodbye to the peaceful home he had known for all of his life, he took a step forward.

Then another step.

Then two more.

Then three more.

And eventually...

 _He crossed the_ bridge.

Thus, the story of a boy who had grown up with everything just to have it taken away from him began.

 _The story of the boy named Inari, who hated the Leaf Village with all of his heart, on that very night..._

 ** _Had then been born._**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo! Ya boi name KingOfShame here with the last chapter of the month. This is part 1 of the end of the land of the waves arc, hope you enjoyed, remember to enjoy, and I shall see all of you again at the beginning of next march! PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 16: End of the Wave Part 2

**Warning. If you are easily bothered by subjects of abuse and child hood trauma or anything in relation to abuse, DO NOT READ!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Yuma could see. Darkness as far as the light could see. He tried to move his legs but found it impossible to do so, considering he had no feeling of self in the first place, save his conscious of course. He tried the same thing with the rest of his body, but to no avail. Slowly but surely, his memories of moments prior caused him to assume the worst.

 _"Am...I dead?"_ He asked himself worriedly, noticing his voice had an echo to it that confused him greatly.

 **"No. You are quite alive."** A voice called out to him from the darkness.

" _Y-Yumito?"_ Yuma asked tentatively.

 **"Yes, and no. Where as Yumito is the being born from the will of Yuma Ito, I am different. I am Yuma Ito's will personified."** The being spoke, his voice echoing within Yuma's very being.

Yuma's brows twitched in annoyance, not getting at all what the voice was saying.

 **"I sense your confusion. Allow me to explain further. Have you ever been mad, elated, any powerful surge of emotion burst within you, and hear a voice that confers with your beliefs?"**

Yuma remained confused before widening his eyes in realization.

 _"Your the voice I've heard since I was little. The one that would always come up when I was in a bad mood!"_ Yuma realized.

 **"Exactly, I have remained dormant for quite some time. It was only til you began your missions as a ninja that I was able to make contact."**

 _"But what makes you different from Yumito?"_ Yuma asked.

 **"Yumito is a being born from your will, aka, me. You created him while you were at your lowest, as a form of filling the lonliness within your heart. Eventually, the being known as Yumito gained itself a consciousness of its own. Now, it is more of a being given life by the living will of Yuma Ito, instead of its former role of a mere second being of will itself."** The being explained.

 _"Okay, let me see if I got all this. So, I, or you, created Yumito as a way to cope with my fragile mental state, it was meant to be a sort of healing effect of my will, but due to being in sync with my mind and studying others, it gained a will of its own?"_ Yuma asked the being.

The being nodded its head.

 **"Exactly. It began as a coping mechanism born from the will of Yuma Ito, but then gained a mind of it own. It is now the being born from the will of Yuma Ito."** The being said, having finished its explanation.

 _"I see...so, where are we? I know we were fighting that Kimimaro guy, before..."_ Yuma asked, then trailed off remembering what had happened to his arms.

 **"Fighting? Don't kid yourself, you were running away."** The being said bluntly.

Yuma flinched at the harshness of his will.

 _"Harsh, but not inaccurate. Hey, if your supposed to be my will, then why are you cutting me down."_

 **"I merely reflect what you feel, I am your will after all. I'm only able to voice that which you feel. So, my assumption is that deep within yourself, you are well aware of your inadequacies and short comings, and use me to remind yourself of your imperfections."** The being explained to the flabbergasted Yuma.

Yuma frowned at the answer.

 _"...So...Why am I here? And where is here?"_ Yuma asked.

 **"You should know that better than anyone. And yet, I can not blame you for not knowing. Here, I will shine some light."**

The Darkness parted, split by a ray of light that seemed to shine from every where and yet no where. The darkness began to dissipate, as if it were but a mist concealing what had been around Yuma the entire time. Yuma took a fearful step back, covering his eyes as the light grew in intensity. He held his eyes closed, in fear of going blind. The light then began to dissipate, leaving only the sight that the darkness had been concealing.

Mirrors. Rows upon rows of mirrors lay upon the misty space before Yuma. The Mirrors seemed ethereal as he felt compelled to take several steps forward, peering into one the many crystal like reflections. His eyes widened in shock as he covered his mouth in a attempt to hold back the bile rising within his throat. He fell to his feet, unable to handle what he had seen with the mirror.

 **"You realize it now, yes, they are your-"**

 _"Memories..."_ Yuma finished in disgust.

Yuma looked behind himself, and saw the being claiming to be his will. It was a large glob of blackness, with deep and haunting golden eyes. It had no hair, no face, no arms, no legs and no body to speak of. What laid before Yuma, was something from a nightmare, yet it brought no fear to his heart. His mind was far too occupied trying to forget the image he saw in his Mirror.

 **"Childhood amnesia, a way of coping once a young mind is confronted with something it can not handle. That is what you have had from the age of five onward. You forced yourself to forget it all. You locked it away inside the deepest trenches of your being, too scared to ever face it yourself."**

 _"...St...t..."_

 **"Yes...Like a child that hides his blanket after peeing the bed, or a feeding a dog the food that you don't want to eat, like a child."**

 _"Sto...t..."_ Yuma groaned out in pain.

 **"Unable to confront your past, you created me, a gate keeper manfested from your will. You created me to affirm your beliefs and to always keep the flood gates from opening."**

 _"Stop...It..."_

 **"But now you have been thrown into a life or death situation, causing all the trauma to open out like torn stitches on a fresh wound. The boon that had saved you from deaths grasp has forced your memories to surge forth, to accept reality."**

The mirror began to move closer to Yuma.

 **"The only way to grow is to accept that you are wrong and move past your blockages. That is why this happening."**

Yuma was now huddled into a ball, trying to cover his ears, as the mirror began to slide over him, as if sucking him into its reflection.

 **"Now go, remember that which you have forced yourself to forget. Accept the past, even if it is dark, bloody, and pointless. Because at the end of the day the only way to grow..."**

The mirror completely sucked him in, leaving only the black pile of gunk, the will of Yuma Ito and the guardsmen of memories behind.

 **"Is to accept that which you have forced yourself to forget, short comings and all."**

* * *

Yuma's eyes were fuzzy, he looked around, and found that he was in a chair. He tried to move, but found his hands to be bound by a strap attached to the chair. He then attempted to speak, but found himself unable. He turned his head to view his surroundings, and froze. He looked at a mirror across a dark trashy room. The reflection staring back at him was...

 _A Yuma that was a toddler._

 **SMACK!**

The toddler Yuma cried out in distress, a woman falling onto the floor. The lady tried crawling away, clutching a wrapped present, tears spilling from here eyes. A tall rugged and bearded man held his hand high, anger and fury exuding from every pore of his body. He was tall, thick browed, and had long black hair. He had a large furious frown on his face.

"You dumb, stupid fucking bitch! Don't you realize we don't have enough money for rent! And yet, you go off and buy worthless crap like that!" The scary man yelled out in anger.

The woman cowered in fear, before sporting a scowl and foul eyes full of anger. She rose up, picking up a beer can while doing so. She chucked the can, throwing it into the scary mans face.

"It's our baby's second birthday! Why shouldn't I buy Yuma something! If your that worried about rent, go out and get a job you sack of shit!" She yelled out.

The man grabbed the woman by the wrist, keeping her from running away, and pulled her close to his grimacing face.

"Don't you pin this on me you fucking bitch! You know its not that easy! Ever since that Nine Tailed fucker ruined our village, the economy has been shit!" He yelled out at her, spitting into her face with ever word.

The woman pulled her hand from his vice grip, a bruise forming on her wrist. Tears filled her tunnel vision as it turned red.

"The economy this, excuse that! I knew I shouldn't ever married you, you fucking dead beat!" She yelled out slamming her fist into the rugged mans face.

Suddenly, as if to forced to by unseen forces, toddler Yuma began to wail and cry loudly. The man put his fingers in his ears, trying to drown out the noise. He turned to the young Yuma with a look of pure hatred. He picked up a vase, throwing it to the side of young Yuma. The vase shattered against the wall, barely missing the young toddler.

"Shut that fucking baby the hell up!" The man yelled, his face red.

"Don't you ever throw anything at him again! Are you fucking crazy!?" The woman shrieked.

"Why the fuck should I fucking care! I know he isn't mine anyways you slut!" The man screamed.

"And here we go again with that shit! I'm sorry for cheating on you okay!"

"Of course your sorry! You're always fucking sorry! I sh-"

...And so it went on and on, as toddler Yuma wailed on and on. The sounds of screaming and atmosphere of hate went on for what seemed like hours. The two red faced adults continued there senseless bickering, a picture perfect dysfunctional family complete with a bastard child neither adult ever wanted.

Slowly, the scene before the young Yuma began to dissolve, distorting and changing into something else. He now found himself being cradled in his mothers arms. His mother was wearing a black dress, complete with a veil. Her face looked empty and emotionless and her eyes were red as if she had been crying for hours. The young Yuma turned his head to see others dressed similarly in front of a open casket.

"We are here today to pay our respects to the now passed Osaka Ito, who had been fatally wounded by a unknown assailant, may he rest in peace." A sage said, giving a sermon for the husband of Yuma's mother.

After the casket was moved from the venue, and buried in a cemetery, many people came to Yuma's mother offering her their condolences. Yuma's mother would nod her head with a smile that was obviously forced. Slowly and surely, the people paying their respects began to leave the cemetery, going off to live their lives as Yuma's mother stood in front of her dead husbands grave.

The woman began to lightly chuckle once everyone had left the scene, a small pained smile forming on her face.

"...I told you I would do it. You thought I couldn't, didn't you?" The mother asked the headstone.

Her question was answered with silence, a soft breeze filling the area. Her light chuckling turned to laughter as she glared crazy eyed at the head stone.

"But I was able to do it! And now, me and Yuma can finally be a normal family."

The woman turned on her heels, the crazed smile never leaving her face as she carried young Yuma home.

"Don't worry Yuma, now that the scary man is gone, i'll get you something nice for your third birthday tomorrow." The mother said, giving Yuma a kind smile.

Finally, the young Yuma and his mother arrived at their trashy home. Once entering, she put Yuma into his crib. She walked to a chair the was resting upside down against the cracked wall. pulling it and placing it back into its rightful position, the mother slumped into the chair. She stayed still for awhile before a choked sob escaped her mouth.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

Soon the choked sobs broke out into full blown crying. She slammed her left fist into the wall behind her, her other hand grasping at her hair while she began having a mental break down. Young Yuma stood up in his crib, looking at his mentally devastated mother. She kept on pounding the wall with her left fist, her crying turning into wailing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"

She repeated those lines over and over, snot dripping from her runny nose.

And little Yuma only stared at his mother.

...The scene began to dissolve once more, the scene changing as he found himself being cradled by an unknown individual with onyx eyes. He wore a head band and had the Uchiha clan crest on his right sleeve. He turned his head to see where he was.

It was a Uchiha Police station.

"Still can't believe she did it..." The Uchiha carrying young Yuma said to his partner.

"Apparently she was being abused and he had been repeatedly threatening to kill the baby. She stabbed him over thirty seven times..." The partner responded.

"Thirty seven!? Shit..." The Uchiha carrying Yuma muttered aloud in astonishment.

His partner turned his head to look at the baby. He frowned in sadness, shaking his head.

"She turned herself in...Apparently the guilt was too much for her." The partner said.

"I bet...this poor kid...what's gonna happen to him?" The man asked, looking at the confused toddler Yuma's face.

Yuma tilted his head, unknowing of the situation.

The black haired and onyx eyed Uchiha partner shrugged his shoulders, a look of pity on his face.

"They say he will be adopted by a family relative. The guys name is Taru Ito. apparently he is a medic ninja." The man said.

"That's good. Hopefully this guy will be a good parent for this little fella." The onyx eyed Uchiha man said.

The door in the room, opened wide, a guard walking in. Beside the guard was a bald headed old man with black rimmed glasses. He gave the Uchiha policemen a elderly grin, before turning to the young Yuma. He walked over, a smile on his face as he approached the toddler. The Uchiha policeman handed over Yuma into the old mans arms.

"Take good care of the kid." The policeman said, tipping his head.

"I will. He is family after all." The elderly man said with another kind smile.

"I will...take very, very good care of him..." The man said, an unreadable expression on the elders face.

Young Yuma tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I shall be taking my leave. I need to show this little kiddo his new home after all." The elder said with a hearty guffaw.

He walked out of the room, carrying Yuma in his arms as he left the Uchiha Police Building. His smile then morphed into something sinister. As he carried the young one in his arms, he walked into an alley way. In the alley way there was a sewer hole cover. He stared at the sewer hole cover, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He wiped his brow before looking at the young Yuma.

"I'm so sorry, young one..."

He opened the sewer hole cover, cradling him in his arms while climbing down the ladder, descending into the sewer. Once he made it to the bottom, he began his walk as he took the tunnel to his right. He walked for quite sometime, the young three year old Yuma yawning in boredom. After many minutes, the elderly Taru Ito froze. A snake slithered out from the darkness, its mouth beginning to gape.

The snakes jaw unhinged, a head popping out from its mouth. Soon, hands came out as well, gripping the edges of the snakes mouth, before sliding out of the scaled creature. The figure completely slid out, before standing up, his long black hair covering his face, before being swept back behind him. The pale faced monster of a man looked at the elderly Taru with a smirk.

"Did you bring the little one?"

"Yes...Lord Orochimaru..." Taru said, handing over the baby.

Orochimaru held the young Yuma, smirking as the toddler tilted his head to the side in a cute manner.

Orochimaru held the young baby high, then...

 _His neck grew in length, before biting the young toddler in the neck._

Taru Ito flinched and looked at the ground, consumed by guilt. A mark appeared on the young Yuma's neck as he began crying out in agony. Black markings began to emit all over the young baby's body. Orochimaru smirked pulling out a needle filled with black gunky liquid. He inserted the mysterious liquid into the mark on Yuma's neck. The markings spreading over Yuma's body stopped, then retracted back like a coil. The marking on Yuma's neck then dissolved, as if morphing into young Yuma's skin.

Yuma's cries then ceased, his body freezing and his eyes becoming glossy.

"Now..I believe we are done here." Orochimaru said to Taru.

"I-If I may be so bold Lord Orochimaru...What is it you gave my grandson?" Taru asked.

Orochimaru smiled.

"You need not consern yourself with such a question...is what I would say, but I shall give you an explanation as a parting gift." Orochimaru said.

"Parting gift?" Taru asked worriedly.

Orochimaru ignored him.

"It is an advanced form of the Curse Mark I can give others. Something I came up with after meeting a certain individual in the Akatsuki." Orochimaru explained.

"I see...A-Anyways, like you promised...would you give me back my brother like you promised?" Taru asked.

"Anyways, I shall take my leave." Orochimaru said, completely ignoring Taru's request causing Taru to shake in fear.

He handed over Yuma to a snake that began going back the way Taru had come from, taking Yuma back to the surface. Yuma would eventually be discovered once the young toddler began to cry out in hunger after a couple hours alone in the alley.

As for Taru Ito...

 _He was found dead, his body torn to pieces and left to rot under the sun._

* * *

The mirror shattered, leaving only Yuma, who was now back in the hall of mirrors. He sat in pure silence, in shock over his traumatic memories returning to him.

 _"I...I'm not an orphan?"_

The mass of black gunk that represented Yuma's will slumped over silently, sliding beside Yuma.

 **"No. You are not. You forced yourself to forget all that had happened to you at a very young age. You rewrote your memories as to protect your fragile mind from the truth. As a result, your growth as a person has been stunted."** Yuma's will explained.

 _"All this time...my mother has been alive...and I had blamed Naruko for my loneliness..."_ Yuma said, his brain still coming to term with his newly resurfaced memories.

 **"...Yes...She is alive...though...As I am your will...I can not know anything you yourself are unaware of...So I can't tell you where she may be..."**

 _"I have a mother...I have a mother..."_

 **"Yes...You do..."**

 _"I have a family...Someone who is alive after all. A mother..."_

The black mass of gunk representing Yuma's will shifted its mass in confusion. It's golden orbs narrowing slightly.

 **"I see..."**

 _"..I know what I need to do..."_

The black gunk remained silent. It's golden orbs gazing at Yuma as he began to stand. A determined glint shone within his eyes. Yuma's will stared Yuma, gauging him to see if he had truly grown from this experience.

 _"...When can I leave. I want to apologize to some people. I have been childish and spiteful for too long."_ Yuma said, turning to his will with a small smile.

The black mass representing his will remained silent for a few brief moments, before closing its golden orbs in contentment. It grew an arm like appendage from its mass, pointing to an area where a spotlight shown from above.

 **"There. Go to the light. You will awaken shortly after stepping into it."** His will said.

 _"...Thanks..."_ Yuma muttered appreciatively, before walking into the light.

As its golden ray shown down upon him, Yuma looked up, contentment and determination in his eyes.

 _'I now have a hope, something more than any monetary possession. Something worth living for..."_

 _'...I'll find her...My mother...'_

And with that, Yuma's consciousness returned to the world of the living.

 _And we will be family again._

* * *

"Why...Why did it have to end this way...Lord Orochimaru..." Kimimaro muttered out, a large spike of black gunk having impaled him through the stomach, as he remained suspended in air.

Blood oozed from Kimimaro's mouth, as he overlooked the area while held in the air by way of pike. There was a huge black gooey stain over the land overlooking the lake. Erupting from the stain was the very spike Kimimaro was impaled upon. Kimimaro gazed out at the mysterious liquid that had now covered the entire plain. Like a giant stain.

Kimimaro's eyes widened as he coughed out a glob of blood. His pupils began to dilate and consciousness started to waver.

"T-To think that boy I deamed unworthy had that kind of power...I-It's unfair..."

The sound of clapping had then intruded upon the quite gooey plain. Kimimaro attempted to turn his head to see who it was making the noise. There, under the pale light of the moon that had came out from the clouds, stood a cloaked man. Kimimaro then looked hopeful.

"K-Kabuto! Get me off of here! Thank goodness your here, I thought I wa-!?"

Kimimaro's words became caught in his throat, as his eyes looked downward...

 _At the kunai that now was stuck into his throat._

"...Why?"

 _ **And thus Kimimaro's heart had ceased, and would beat no more.**_

"...You have served your purpose Kimimaro...sleep now...let your soul finally be at peace."

The sound of light footsteps pervaded the area.

"Nice of you to finally join us, mister Zabuza." The cloaked Kabuto said aloud.

"Join nothing. I've been here the entire time." Zabuza said bluntly, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh, and you chose to let Yuma suffer Kimimaro's onslaught? How cruel!" Kabuto said loudly, sarcasm dripping off of his tone.

The two ninja descended into silence, Zabuza not even bothering to reply to Kabuto's provocation.

"...So? Are you going to apprehend me or not?" Kabuto asked.

Zabuza smirked.

"Naw, You would find a way to escape anyway, so why bother. You are Orochimaru's dog after all." Zabuza said bluntly.

"Nice to know you are not fool hardy like those from the Leaf Village." Kabuto said, beginning to walk off.

"Before you go, I just wanna ask one thing." Zabuza prodded, bringing Kabuto to a halt.

"...Yes?" Kabuto responded.

"Why the kid? You had the Hokage's daughter, the legendary Kakashi Hatake, and a prodigy from the infamous Uchiha clan. And yet, you choose the plain old jane of the group. So, why the kid. What's got the Snake Sannin himself so interested in the kid?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses beneath his hood.

"I can't say much. What I can say is...Orochimaru has been cultivating young Yuma for quite some time. We were sent here to check how the growth of his crop was going, I guess you could say." Kabuto said.

"...I see." Zabuza said, narrowing his eyes.

"Is that all?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, see ya never again I guess." Zabuza said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Never again huh? You never know when fate may take an unexpected turn. Who knows, maybe one day..." Kabuto spoke aloud, before crumbling apart into a pile of snakes.

 _One day, we may cross paths again._

Kabuto's voice echoed throughout the plains, the tree's rustling as wind swept through the area. Zabuza stepped into the plain, the moon shining upon him as he gazed upon the carnage. Bone fragments littered all over, Bone spears stuck into the ground, and a pair of arms in beside a bloody set of bone spears. Add that all up with a huge black stain and a missing Yuma, and you have a confused Zabuza.

The trees rustled as Team Seven burst from the foliage. They were panting and sweaty as the looked confusedly at the carnage and at the silent Zabuza. Naruko looked over the plains before gasping in horror, and Kakashi closed his eyes in pain.

"...Are those...Yuma's arms?" Naruko asked fearfully.

Zabuza let loose a sigh before stretching his arms out into the air.

"Would seem like it."

"Where is he?" Kakashi asked with a glare, not in the mood for games.

"How should I know, I just got here myself."

Kakashi looked at the dead body of Kimimaro.

"Did you kill that man?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Zabuza said.

"Kakashi...look..." Sasuke said wide eyed, pointing to the center point of the black gunk as it began to bubble.

There in the middle of the large black gunk, a shape began to emerge. A hand came out from the gooey substance, as if grasping at a pools edge. Then another hand, and with a hefty pull...

 _Yuma jumped out from the black gunk._

Everyone gasped as Yuma crawled out from the stain, gasping for air. He began coughing before lifting his head up. His eyes widened at the sight before him, not having expected everyone to be there. He remained silent for awhile as Naruko and the others remained still. He frowned at them, making Naruko and Sasuke think he was still upset at them, before breaking out into a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"H-Hey guys. Sorry for the trouble, haha. Boy, do I have a lot to apologize for. Um, first off, i'm sorry fo-!?"

Yuma was caught off as Naruko and Sasuke stormed him, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Shut up, you can say sorry later idiot." Naruko said tearfully.

"Yeah what she said." Sasuke agreed.

And so, as the moon shown down upon their tearful reunion, the three children hugged it out. Deciding to post pone the apologizes for a later date. And as Yuma stood, shocked at the warmth spreading throughout his heart, he closed his eyes in contentedness. He wiped a single tear of happiness, before hugging them back.

"...Thanks..."

And with that, Team Seven had finally and truly...

 _Been formed._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 17: End of the Wave Epilogue

After Zabuza bid the four farewell in order to go find his companion, Kakashi had noticed something off about Yuma's arm. Naruko, Sasuke and Yuma were in the middle of hugging when Kakashi had noticed it. He approached the three teary eyed students, frowning beneath his mask at the strange development.

"Yuma...your arms are..." Kakashi with wide eyes.

They broke the hug to see what it was that had Kakashi worried. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruko looked shocked. Yuma looked at his arms and realized it himself.

"...I see. Its made out of the same material as the black gunk, huh." Yuma said aloud, not really surprised.

Where Yuma's normal pale arms would be was now a black gunk appendage in its place. It looked as if it were made of shadow. To top it all off, his usual hands were now in the shape of a claw. His entire arm and his hands were now made of the same strange material that was splattered all over the plain.

"Yumito, is this your handy work or my wills?" Yuma asked aloud, creeping out the others.

"Yuma, who are you ta-!?" Sasuke tried saying, but was abruptly cut off.

 **"It is mine. Now that you have accepted my boon, two abilities have now been afforded to you."**

On Yuma's now black, shadow like left forearm, two golden orbs appeared as Yumito spoke to Yuma, shocking everyone else.

"What the hell is that thing Yuma!?" Naruko yelled out in fright.

"Oh, this is Yumito. He's the being born from my will." Yuma said plainly as if it should be common knowledge.

"How are you so calm!? And what kind of answer is that!?" Naruko said, her eyes bugging out in a comical manner.

"Well, is there any other way I can explain it. That's all I know, sorry." Yuma said with a forced apologetic smile.

 **"Are you all done with your childish reactions?"** Yumito's voice echoed out from Yuma's arm.

"Yuma, I don't like the tone your arms giving me ya know?" Naruko said with a pissed off smile.

Yuma shook his head at her, and then asked Yumito to continue explaining, forcing the others in the group to have to just accept the strangeness of the situation.

 **"After having your arms ripped off of your body, your bodies stress levels increased to unmanageable levels. Hearing your fervent wish to live, I decided to take matters into my own hands, and force the boon upon your person."**

Yuma glared down at his arm, before huffing in resignation.

"Fine, there's nothing that can be done now anyway. Thanks for saving my life, Yumito."

The golden orbs on his left forearm shrunk in size, resembling the expression of someone narrowing their eyes. The golden orbs then began to pitter out, like a light bulb beginning to die.

 **"You used a lot of energy when first using my abilities, I require rest now. Before going, I wish to explain the abilities available to you now."**

Yuma narrowed his eyes, nodding his head, signaling Yumito to continue.

 **"After accepting my boon, you have gained two abilities. The first is to meld with shadows or anything black in color. The second, is your arms are able to leave noticeable traces of its material on anything you meld into, such as the stain covering this field. This allows you not only to leave shadow stains to hop from shadow to shadow with, but also gives you the ability to shape shadows into anything you want and make them physical."**

"I see...but?" Yuma asked, knowing there is no way there wasn't a downside.

 **"You can only meld into a shadow for about sixty seconds, before being forced out. If you leave too many gunk stains, you will no longer be able to use me for at least a hour, and in the worst case scenario, a day. You will pass out from the overuse, however you can increase your use time through practice."** Yumito explained to Yuma, the rest of Team Seven still reeling from the shock of all the new information.

"I see, meaning the more I use you, the more amount of time I can use you increases." Yumito said, shaking slightly.

 **"Is something the matter?"**

"No, I just wanna say...thank you."

 **"Hm?"**

"I mean...You gave me something...something that makes me unique...so thank you." Yuma said, genuinely smiling for once, which shocked Sasuke.

 _'Yuma...'_ Sasuke thought, having been the first person to point out Yuma's lack of genuine emotion, he was shocked seeing Yuma expressing such sincere thankfulness.

 **"...Think nothing of it. Besides, I didn't do it for you. If you had died then, I would have as well. I was merely, how do you people say, saving my own skin."** Yumito said, not quite understanding the concept of emotion.

"Even so...Thank you. Thank you for giving me something that makes me special. Even if that something is not as powerful as a Byakugan, a Sharingan, or a Nine Tailed Beast, thank you." Yuma said, smiling with happiness he hadn't felt in such a long time.

 **"...Yes, well, you are quite welcome. Anyways, I require rest. Goodnight, Yuma."**

"Goodnight Yumito."

And with that, the golden orbs resembling the eyes of the being born from Yuma's will, dissipated, as the world of dreams consumed it. Yuma looked at both of his now smoky arms, laughing slightly to himself.

"Yuma...when we get back to the Leaf Village, you got some explaining to do." Sasuke said, wanting to know exactly what had just happened, Naruko nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, he will have to inform the Hokage as well. I'm quite curious as to how he gained this ability." Kakashi said aloud, looking at Yuma in suspicion.

Yuma looked at Kakashi, his eyes lighting up at his sensei's words.

"Actually Kakashi, I wanted to ask you something. Who is Orochimaru?" Yuma asked, Naruko, Sasuke, and Kakashi at the mere mention of the name.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye.

"Orochimaru is a traitor to the Leaf Village. He is a sick man who was found out to have been illegally experimenting on not only children, but any person with a Kekkai Genkai." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, he was also the former member of granny Tsunade's and pervy sage's team. He is a former member of the Sannin." Naruko said, not liking the fact that he used to be teammates with people she cherishes.

"A former Sannin!? He must be strong." Yuma said in surprise.

"Yes, and dangerous, why did you ask about him Yuma?" Kakashi asked, worried for his student.

"Back when I was still in that stain thing, memories I had forced myself to forget came back to me. I now know that somewhere in this world, my mother is still alive. I also now know...that Yumito and the strange abilities I have now, might have been given to me by Orochimaru when I was little." Yuma revealed, causing Kakashi to widen his eyes in fear.

"Why do you think that Yuma!" Kakashi yelled suddenly, causing Yuma to flinch.

"B-Because in my memories, I remember a member of my family handing me over to Orochimaru. He bit me, and a strange mark formed on my neck. He then injected me with something directly into the mark, and then it disappeared, that's all I know." Yuma said, fearful of the intensity of Kakashi's worry.

Kakashi froze. His eyes widened in fear.

"...As soon as we get back, you will inform the Hokage of this. Understood?" Kakashi said, holding Yuma by the shoulders with a tight grip.

"Y-Yes Kakashi, now stop holding me tightly like that, it kind of hurts." Yuma pleaded.

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise, before quickly letting go of Yuma and apologizing.

"A-Anyways, we should head back to the village and see what's left of it, after meeting back up with Obito and Haku we will then go report our mission as complete to Gato." Kakashi said, as Sasuke and Naruko frowned at mention of Gato.

Yuma didn't really care much.

And so, they began the long trek back to the village that had now probably been reduced to ash.

* * *

 **Crunch. Crunch.**

 **...**

 **SPLAT.**

Obito stared down solemnly at the six armed man he had just murdered. The man had all six arms crushed, and then had his head caved in, courtesy of a nasty foot stomp by Obito. He brought his hands together in a prayer, paying respect to his fallen opponent. Once done, he looked out at the destruction that they had all caused with a frown.

"...This marks the end of our mission I suppose, with the village like this, there will be no opposition to Gato's rule." Obito said, clenching his hands in dissatisfaction, not wanting it to have ended this way.

"If...If only not for Orochimaru's goons, we could've had ended this in a way less destructive. Forgive us Kami-Sama, forgive us." Obito prayed out to the sky.

"A ninja who prays? How amusing."

Obito pulled his chains out quickly, attempting to determine the location of the sudden voice.

"Relax, i'm not here to hurt you. I was just passing through." The voice called out to Obito, standing atop a large pile of rubble, was a cloaked man.

Obito narrowed his eyes.

"Are you one of Orochimaru's men?" Obito asked, staring daggers into the cloaked individual.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing!" The cloaked man said smugly as Obito clenched his fists in anger.

"So why should I let you pass through?" Obito said back.

The man held his chin in his hand, pretending to think his answer over in a mocking way. He then slammed his fist into the palm of his hand as if he had come to a realization. He pointed at Obito with one hand, while pushing up the glasses beneath his cloak with the other.

"Because you are Obito Uchiha! You hate senseless violence! Ever since the end of the Third Great Ninja War you have dedicated yourself to religion and have became a pacifist despite your job as one of the Hokage's elite guards!" The cloaked individual yelled out in a cheerful tone, irritating Obito.

Obito stood silently for some time, before letting out a sigh and reeling his chains back into his sleeves.

"Go. Before I change my mind." Obito yelled out bluntly.

"I thank you for your kindness, submissive dog of the Hokage." The cloaked man who Obito did not know was Kabuto said aloud, as he ran past the angry Obito Uchiha who was now trembling in anger.

He stood there for quite some time, looking at the devestation and ruin Orochimaru's lackeys had brought upon the village. He frowned in disdain, clenching his fists so hard to the point that it drew blood. As the blood trickled down his fists, and his eyes grew sorrowful, he could only gaze out into the sky, as tears trailed down his face. If anyone where able to read Obito's thoughts at that moment, only one thing would be heard.

 _'Sorry, it shouldn't have ended like this.'_

And thus, the pacifistic Uchiha who wished for a day when conflict would cease, silently cried to the sound of crackling flames and crumbling debris beneath the night sky.

* * *

Haku stared down the cloaked man who's long orange hair was now sticking out from the cloak. He narrowed his eyes from beneath his mask, knowing that his rapid hair growth could not be anything good. The man was muttering to himself, having become overcome with incomprehensible rage. Him and Haku had been in battle for quite sometime, but the orange haired cloaked fat mystery man had yet to land even one blow upon the young genius.

"H-How is this possible, how could someone younger then me be this powerful. I went into curse mark level two and everything!" Jirobo muttered loud enough for Haku to hear.

"Its because you lack technique." Haku said.

Jirobo began to grind his teeth, frustrated by the young Haku's superiority.

"What did you say?" Jirobo snapped.

"I said you lack technique, and that is why you fail. You have all that strength, but what good is it if you can't direct it properly?" Haku responded, quickly jumping off of his pillar of ice, a large boulder thrown by an enraged Jirobo crushing the ice.

"Shut up! What would you know about anything, huh!? I am one of the five chosen ones, gifted with Lord Orochimaru's boon! I am superior to everyone!" Jirobo yelled out to the heavens, throwing boulders around, too enraged to focus.

Haku began to dodge every boulder sent his way with movements that would mesmerize anyone with its grace. He bent backwards, a boulder flying overhead, he touched it quickly, encasing it with ice. He gripped the Icy boulder, and quickly threw it back. Jirobo tried jumping out of its way, but found a pillar of ice block his path when it appeared from behind.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you!" He yelled out, trying to get up after being knocked to the ground, but found his hand frozen to the ground.

Haku dashed at him, holding a dagger of ice in hand, preparing to end the fight then and there. Jirobo began to panic, and started trying to tear his hand off from the ground. Jirobo looked up to see how long he had before he was run through the head by a ice dagger, only to find the dagger mere inches from his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain of being stabbed to consume him, but...

"My, my. I seem to have gotten here in the nick of time."

Jirobo opened his eyes to see the cloaked Kabuto standing over him, having blocked the ice dagger with his kunai. Haku attempted to produce another dagger to stab again, but his hand was grabbed by Kabuto. Kabuto side stepped Haku, knocking the ice dagger out of his hands, and palmed Haku in the stomach. Haku's body was sent rolling as he quickly brought his hands to the ground to decrease his drag. Haku grimaced, and coughed out blood, his vision growing weary.

"W-What did you do to me?" Haku said, his consciousness beginning to waver.

"Don't worry, I didn't destroy any vital organs. I wouldn't kill you, especially since your master so graciously let me escape. You'll probably be paralyzed for a couple days. You'll be found shortly by your master, so take a nap, alright?" Kabuto said with mirth in his smug tone.

The cloaked Kabuto turned to the downed Jirobo, clicking his teeth in irritation.

"Seriously, hurry up already Jirobo." The cloaked Kabuto said aloud.

"I'm trying, but this ice is too thick!" Jirobo yelled.

"Huh? That doesn't matter, hurry and pull your hand out already." Kabuto said to him.

"W-What do you mean?" Jirobo said fearfully.

"Surely you can't be that dense? Fine, i'll show you exactly what I mean." Kabuto said.

Before Jirobo could respond, he felt a warm hot sensation crawling up his arm. He looked down, and then screamed in pure agony.

Kabuto pocketed his bloody kunai, and knocked out the now one handed Jirobo with a chop to the head.

Beneath his mask, Haku narrowed his eyes.

 _'To do such a thing to your own comrades, how sick.'_

That was the final thought that went through Haku's mind before being forced into the world of dreams, the pain driving him to faint.

The cloaked Kabuto picked up the now unconscious Jirobo and carried him on his back, all the while humming a tune aloud. As he walked among the dead bodies of innocent villagers and as fire and smoke illuminated the night sky.

Kabuto felt absolutely nothing.

 _'Now then, I wonder what Lord Orochimaru's next plans are! If what Lord Orochimaru said about Yuma is true, then...'_

He laughed aloud, in mirthful cheer, completely ecstatic for the events to come.

 _'Hurry back to the Leaf Village Yuma, I have lots of things to teach you!'_

And with that, he handed off Jirobo to a large serpent, and began his trek back to the Leaf village to continue his work as Orochimaru's spy.

* * *

Flames.

Rubble.

 _Decimation._

Those three words were the only thing that could describe the scene before Team Seven. Kakashi looked at Yuma, Naruko and Sasuke with an appraising gaze, curious to see how they would react. Naruko gritted her teeth as tears began to fill her vision, Sasuke frowned deeply, before holding his hands in a prayer. Yuma, on the other hand...

"I know what you're thinking, Kakashi-Sensei..." Yuma suddenly said, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"I know...I know that its wrong for me to feel nothing, but...I can't help it." Yuma said, a frown forming on his face as Sasuke and Naruko grimaced at him.

"We came here to subjugate the people of this village and take their bridge...If they resisted we were to eleminate every last one of them, right? As far as i'm concerned, this mission is complete." Yuma said bluntly.

"How...How can you just say that..." Naruko choked out.

"Naruko, don-!?" Sasuke tried to get her to stop, but Yuma held his hand up to Sasuke, telling him to let her speak.

"Go on, Naruko." Yuma said, a glint of determination in his eyes.

"How? How can you feel nothing for this!? It-Its awful! Their homes...Their lives...All gone...So, how can you feel nothing!?" Naruko yelled out, throwing her hands out behind herself, as if to show off the carnage.

"First off, I want to clear one misconception you may have of me. Its not that I do not pity them, I mean who couldn't. When I say I feel nothing, I mean I have no regrets nor will I blame myself for their circumstance." Yuma said, shocking Naruko into silence as he continued.

"They were the ones who steeped themselves into poverty, they were the ones who tried to fight against Gato when they could've easily made a deal with him and they were the ones who decided to never once form a Ninja force." Yuma said.

Kakashi grimaced, finding it hard to fault Yuma's logic.

"I will not force myself to feign despair at their own self destruction. It is as simple as that. To pretend as if I truly feel for them would be even more insulting to those who have died here today. I'm sorry for being the way I am, but I think the part of me you and Sasuke detest about me will always be there. Whether you like it or not, this is who I am." Yuma finished.

Naruko looked at Yuma with pity before shaking her head.

"N-No, i'm sorry. I shouldn't force you to act like someone your not..." Naruko said, trailing off.

Sasuke let out a sigh, shaking his head at Yuma.

"Well, what you said isn't wrong, but it wasn't right either. Regardless, it would be rude of us to expect you to act disingenuous. I am sorry for having argued with you back in the woods back before this all went down." Sasuke bent forward, bowing and asking Yuma for forgiveness.

"N-No, I am partially at fault for that as well, I shouldn't have made a decision without informing or asking you guys about it first." Yuma said, apologizing as well.

Yuma and Sasuke turned to Naruko, expecting her to apologize as well. Naruko rubbed the back of her head, going red from embarrassment. She looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes, hoping he would get her out of this. Kakashi smiled at her, then shaked his head, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do and denying her of any escape. Naruko then shook for a bit in embarrassment, before finally bowing as well.

"F-Fine, I-I guess i'm sorry for pushing you into a tree. We good?" She said, standing back up out of the bowing position, pouting in a way that caused Yuma's face to redden slightly.

 _'Why do I think thats so cute?"_ Yuma thought in confusion.

"Y-Yeah. I kind of deserved that anyway, sorry for not trusting you. I should have not held a grudge against you for having the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within you anyway, that was wrong of me. please forgive me." Yuma bowed to her as well, causing Naruko to redden in embarrassment as well.

"I-Its fine...Anyways, lets hurry up and find Haku and Obito!" Naruko said, quickly changing the subject in an attempt to get rid of the red hue on her face.

"Yeah, lets finish this mission so the idiot can finally relax."Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

"Oi, what did you say you duck headed bastard!?" Naruko yelled at him.

"Not this again." Yuma said in annoyance, shaking his head as the two began bickering as usual.

As the three descended into discourse, Naruko trying to punch Sasuke while Yuma held her back, and Sasuke laughing at her, Kakashi smiled in contentment. He looked at the three students he had been given and smiled, proud of all three of them.

 _'All of you have really grown throughout this mission, haven't you?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, proud of his students.

"Eh Kakashi, what're you grinning about huh?" A familiar rough and raspy voice called out.

Kakashi turned around, and was met with the sight of a smiling Obito and Zabuza carrying an knocked out Haku. He frowned at the sight of the downed Haku, worried for the young geniuses health. He approached his former teammate and mission ally, wanting to know what exactly had happened.

"Is he...?" Kakashi asked, fearing the worst.

"Nah, he's okay, just a little out of it. Apparently he has some internal bleeding, but your friend here was able to patch him up. Thanks for that again by the way!" Zabuza said loudly with a full blown sharp toothed grin, thanking Obito for his help.

Obito smiled back, a look of respect in his eyes, shaking his head at the sharp toothed.

"It wasn't any trouble, besides, the both of you are allies of ours. I would've had to be crazy not to help your pupil." Obito said right back with a grin.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked at them wide eyed.

 _'When did they become so close?'_ He thought in confusion as the two laughed along to each others jokes.

Kakashi coughed into his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"A-Anyways, with our tasks achieved, this ends our mission. It may have not gone all the way we wanted, but a completed mission, is still a completed mission." Kakashi said aloud, causing Naruko and Sasuke to frown.

Yuma noticed their sadness at the mention of the mission not going right, and frowned. He approached the two of them, feeling bad for the both of them.

"I know you guys already know this, but...When we became ninja, we knew that we would have to one day hurt innocents. I don't nessacrily care for these people but, I at least have enough compassion to know what happened to these people is wrong. So...please stop feeling sad. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened her, because what happened here, isn't your fault." Yuma said, in a attempt to cheer them up.

"Yeah...I know what your saying is logically right...but...but..." Naruko said, her lips quivering in sadness.

"But...what happened here is awful. I know that what your saying is the cold hard reality, but...that doesn't make it right. One day, I'll make a world were innocent people no longer have to suffer through things like this. That is my ninja way, and what I plan to do when I become the Hokage." Naruko finished, determination in her eyes.

Obito smiled at Naruko's words.

"What an admirable goal you have Naruko." Obito said with respect.

Naruko blushed at the praise, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever, i-its not a big deal." She spuutered out.

Yuma smiled, nodding at her.

"I may not be able to empathize with others much, but I still wish for a world like that. After all, no matter how cold and inexperiamced with emotion I may be, a world were people wouldn't have to go through what I went through would be nice." Yuma said, shocking everyone upon seeing the usually cold hearted Yuma actually agree with Naruko.

Naruko smiled, glad Yuma that at the very least agreed with her on that. She blushed at seeing Yuma show one of his rare genuine smiles, her heart momentarily skipping a beat.

 _'W-Weird, whats up with me?'_ Naruko questioned herself.

Zabuza stared at the two of them, an apathetic expression on her face.

 _'What idealistic nonsense...But...A world were her wish came true...It would be a great place...'_ Zabuza thought, begrudgingly respecting the blond girl he thought of as a runt.

"A-Anyways, lets hurry up and go tell that scum bag Gato his damned mission is completed!" Naruko said loudly, turning her head upward to avoid looking at Yuma, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

"The runts right! I wanna hurry up and get paid. Me and Haku have something important we need to do!" Zabuza bellowed out.

"Important? How so?" Obito asked, curious as to what Zabuza was planning on doing next.

Zabuza turned to them with his signature sinister grin, in high spirits.

"Lets just say...What I have planned will change the ninja world." Zabuza said, worrying everyone else.

 _'That can't be anything good!'_ Everyone besides Zabuza thought in unison.

And so, they began the long journey back to Gato Enterprises, ready to put a cap on this long and arduous mission. While they left the village, and travelled through the murky swamps, only one thought permeated throughout Yuma's mind. Yuma looked out into the night sky, a small smile on his face as he became starry eyed.

 _'I will meet you one day...Mother.'_

* * *

"So you guys finally did it huh! Took ya long enough! Would've loved to see their bloody bodies, but I guess beggars can't be choosers huh?" The smug and arrogant tone of Gato bellowed throughout the golden hall as the small and greedy man sat upon his over sized golden throne.

Naruko snarled at the greedy man in anger, before crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. Sasuke frowned in displeasure at having to look at the fat and greasy man once more. Meanwhile, Yuma continued to stare longingly at all the gold and riches the man possessed. Yuma, although now having the new goal of finding his mother, still held greed within him.

Kakashi nodded at the man, his displeasure at the mans lack of compassion hidden beneath his mask.

"Yes, we have completed your mission, now that the wave has been destroyed, there is one left to oppose you. You can now subjugate the bridge with ease and establish anything in the villages place that you see fit." Kakashi gritted out, slightly clenching his fists as Gato bellowed in laughter.

"Hahahaha, fantastic! So you guys butchered them all, right? Tell me, what did those pigs' screams sound like when they died? I'm dying to know!" He yelled out with a large grin on his fat head.

Everyone in the hall began to frown, including the usual maniacal Zabuza.

"Did the runts cry as they bled out!? Did the villagers all cry in despair when they saw their pathetic resistance blow up in smoke!? Come on, tell me! I wanna know everything!"

Naruko continued to shake in anger, her eyes beginning to turn into slits, causing Sasuke to look at her in worry. Gato continued laughing however, his sick and demented questions only further increasing her fury.

"Did you stomp on someones head and turn it into paste? Did you cut off their legs and laugh as they cried in despair? Come on, you gotta tell me! You can't leave me hanging!" He said psychotically a large smile on his face.

Naruko finally reached her breaking point, and took a large, menacing step towards Gato. Before anyone could say anything however-

"Don't Naruko, you don't need to waste your anger on someone as pathetic as him."

Everyone stared in shock, as Yuma declared this while grabbing onto her arm, stopping her from doing anything rash. Yuma glared daggers into the fat man, clearly not amused at all at the fat mans billowing laughter. Gato frowned at the black haired and pale skinned Yuma who now had black shadow like arms. He looked at Yuma with displeasure clear on his face.

"A waste huh? Funny how a ninja who kills people for a living thinks they are better then me. Stop pretending to be morally just kid." Gato responded to Yuma.

"Yes well, we may be ninja, and yeah we may harm others. It is the nature of our job after all, but still..."

Gato grinned down at the glaring Yuma.

"But what?" He asked arrogantly.

Yuma stood completely straight, his eyes never leaving the fat greedy mans own pair of eyes. He glared deeply at him, as Naruko looked at Yuma in shock.

"We don't just hurt and kill. We also save, help, and protect others in need. Sure we may have to sometimes bloody our hands, but at the end of the day, its all for the sake of our village. So, i'll say this. As a person who I wish to become friends with once said..."

He pointed at the fat greed driven man, a righteous will of fire burning within Yuma. Naruko stared at him in shock, before...

"Just because we're ninja, doesn't mean we're monsters. Not like you anyway!" He declared, the will of fire never leaving his eyes as everyone stared at him in shock.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as her face grew intensely red. She then remembered that his words were once her own, her eyes watering slightly. She felt her heart beat increase slightly, as her face grew quite flustered.

 _'Weird...Why does he look so cool to me right now?'_ Naruko thought as she held her hand to her chest, starry eyed at Yuma's proclamation.

Zabuza broke out into a full blown laughter, causing Gato to pop a blood vein in anger.

"He really told you what for! you should see the look on your face! Bwahahahahhahaha!" Zabuza said with tears of laughter in his eyes as Gato grew red in anger.

Obito and Kakashi both smiled with looks of pride in their eyes at Yuma's statement, nodding to his proclamation in silent agreement.

"Guess you don't worry about that one after all Kakashi." Obito whispered to his friend.

"Yeah...I guess I don't." Kakashi said, smiling at Yuma.

"W-What ever! Get out of here before I call security! You guys are rude as hell! Don't expect me to ever hire anyone from the leaf again! And as for you Zabuza, your fired!" Gato yelled out.

Zabuza smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye aye captain. Not like I care, I was gonna quit today anyway. I'll get Haku from your medical treatment center and be on my way." Zabuza said, walking out of the room, not leaving until giving Yuma a thumbs up.

Before Gato could yell at them any further, Kakashi ordered his students to follow him out.

"Come on guys, its time we headed back home!" Kakashi ordered.

Yuma smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Naruko continued to blush at Yuma, before she quickly shook her head. Sasuke smiled at Yuma in respect, starting to think that maybe Yuma wasn't as bad as he first thought. Kakashi bid the fat man farewell, before he and his students took their leave. As the walked out, Gato huffed in anger.

And so, the long and arduous mission of the Village hidden in the Waves had finally...

 _Come to an end._

* * *

" _Curse them. Curse them. Curse them. Curse them. Curse them."_ The raspy and tired voice of the now orphaned Inari was all that could be heard as he trudged along with muddy and charred clothes.

He had finally made it out of the Wave and now was past the border of the Mist. He had gone several hours without eating, and found himself to be heavily tired out from the traumatic events that had transpired. He had been walking for hours, not even stopping for rest or even a sip of water. The only thoughts in his head were of those cursing the Leaf Village.

"R-Revenge. I must...Avenge my family...My village..." Inari spat out in delirium.

"K-Kill them all...I-I just gotta...Kil-Kill t-them a-all." He said in pure hatred, his anger all directed at the Leaf village despised with all of his being.

Inari finally lost all of his energy, and fell to the ground. He laid there immobile, having not enough energy to move anymore. Tears trailed down his scrunched up face, as he sat there and began to wail in agony. He laid there alone and submerged in dirty puddle of swamp and tears. A cloud of mist then rolled in as he tried to crawl. He only made it a little farther until he knew he was about to pass out.

 _'N-No...theres still something I have to do...People...I must avenge...'_

Those were his final thoughts before his body lost all consciousness, enveloped into the world of dreams soon after.

And that is where Inari died.

 _Or at least...would have._

A man with spiky long black hair and pale skin emerged from the mist. He had deep brown eyes and was adorned in black robes marked with a red cloud. He looked down at the boy in silence for quite sometime. Eventually, the man huffed, and picked up the kid, heading off into the mist. He held his hand to his mouth, a red ring adorning his finger.

"Boss...I have found something interesting...Yes, i'll show you when I get there."

 _Inari's story had then entered its first chapter._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoyed this spicy chapter fresh from the pot! I made it with love and care, so enjoy! Remember to review, anyone is welcomed! Peace!**


	19. Chapter 18

It was a bright and sunny day in the leaf village, the ambiance of happiness abundant in the air. One Kiba Inuzuka was walking around the Leaf Village with his pal Akamaru when he first spotted them. He smiled in a demeaning way at them, strutting over their way with a look of superiority. Standing in front of him was Team Seven.

Naruko and Sasuke were bickering among each other as usual, While Kakashi kept reading his book. They were not the ones Kiba was interested in however, no, he had his eyes on different prey.

 _Yuma Ito._

He noticed a few things were different about the pale boy however. He no longer had his hair in a pony tail, letting it fall down his back. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and black cargo pants. He had bandages covering the entirety of his arms, and that is what got Kiba to snicker.

"Hey Yuma." Kiba said aloud, catching the attention of Yuma Ito.

The pale boy turned to him briefly, his eyes widening, before attempting to pretend like he had not heard Kiba. Kiba smirked at this, thinking to himself that once someone was a weakling, always a weakling. He waved his hands at them, smirking condescendingly as the two prodigies ceased their bickering to see who was calling their teammates name. Once their eyes came upon Kiba, they narrowed them in his direction.

"Oi Yuma, I'm talking to you!" Kiba yelled out, causing the Yuma to noticeably stiffen.

Sasuke looked at Yuma worriedly while Naruko frowned at the brown haired Inuzuka.

"H-Hey Kiba, w-what do you want?" Yuma said, trepidation clear in his tone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." He staring at Yuma's bandaged up arms with a smirk.

Kiba walked towards them, before completely passing them by, saying one last thing before he left.

 _"What a failure, what happened to you this time weakling?"_

And with that, Kiba had left the team, satisfied with himself. Naruko glared at the Inuzuka with contempt before turning to Yuma, worried for his well being.

"Hey, don't listen to anything that mutt says, okay?" Naruko said with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, what the idiot said. Besides, he hasn't been on an A rank mission like us, has he? He doesn't what he's talking about, pay him no attention." Sasuke said as well, patting Yuma on the back.

"Y-Yeah, your right. Thanks guys." Yuma said, turning to them with a thankful grin.

Naruko and Sasuke grinned right back.

"Well then, lets get a move on, we still have to report to the Hokage after all." Kakashi said, getting everyone to get moving.

Sasuke continued to look at Yuma with worry, still guilty over not having helped Yuma out when they were younger. Yuma was fidgety for the rest of the walk, the meeting with his old bully bringing back unpleasant memories. Naruko gazed at his back, her eyes narrowing slightly. She looked at Sasuke, who now sported the same look of conviction in his eyes as Naruko.

 _'I won't let anyone be mean to Yuma anymore. He is my friend now after all!'_ She thought as she nodded her head towards Sasuke; them both coming to a silent agreement.

 _'I won't make the same mistake twice! I won't abandon Yuma ever again!'_ Sasuke thought to himself as well, nodding back to Naruko.

After some walking and brief stops caused by Naruko and Sasuke's now routine bickering, they had finally arrived at the Hokage Tower. Naruko ran ahead of all them, eager to see her father once more. Yuma and Sasuke shook their heads at her blatant impatience, before walking in along with her and Kakashi. They finally got to the Hokage's office, when they had heard it.

"Yes well, if my informant is correct, Team Seven should be here any minute now." The rough and gruff sound of an obviously older man piqued Sasuke and Naruko's curiosity

Suddenly, and before anyone could stop him, Yuma ran into the room. Sasuke and Naruko ran after him quickly, worried about what exactly caused Yuma to run full speed into the room.

They had burst into the room, when a sight no one was expecting had met their eyes.

 _Yuma was hugging someone._

"Mister Danzo!" Yuma yelled out while hugging onto the old man who was now chuckling happily.

"Why, its been awhile since I've seen you! How have you been, young Yuma!" Danzo replied, a small smile on his face.

Yuma was hugging the old man as one would their own father, smiling in pure joy. Danzo smiled as well, and hugged the young Yuma, briefly giving the Hokage a triumphant look before doing so.

 _Minato was not pleased._

Kakashi narrowed his eyes upon seeing the _Yami no Shinob_ i hugging his student. He was going to intervene, but Minato gave him a look, stopping Kakashi in his tracks.

"Yuma, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Danzo?" Minato asked, an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at Danzo, knowing that whatever had her dad asking such a question, it couldn't be for a good reason.

"Oh, I met him the day you first gave me my apartment! We talked for a bit after that, and he would often recommend me books! Mister Danzo is super kind and smart!" Yuma said with stars in his eyes.

Minato narrowed his eyes slightly, an action Naruko did not miss from her dad. She then looked at the old mummy hugging her teammate and frowned.

 _'Is that Yuma's precious person...Why is dad acting like that. This guy, Danzo, is suspicious.'_ Naruko thought to herself, not liking the atmosphere the man known as Danzo was exuding.

Danzo let go of Yuma with a smile, patting Yuma's head. He turned to Hokage, a triumphant smirk on his face. Upon seeing this, Minato gripped his pen a little tighter. He did not like the fact that Danzo had been conversing with Yuma for so long, and knew he had to be up to something. He smiled a fake smile at back at Danzo, giving him a look that meant "We will talk about this later", as Yuma stood their completely oblivious to their mental back and forth.

"Well then, we get on to the report, right? I want to know why Yuma's arms are bandaged up." Minato said, motioning the rest of Team Seven to step forward.

Naruko and Sasuke stepped in front of the Hokage's desk along with Kakashi, who made sure to give Danzo a look while passing him by.

"Are we sure we should give the report with him here, I mean he's-"

"Kakashi." Minato gave Kakashi a terse look, causing Kakashi to immediately shut up.

Yuma noticed this.

"Anyways, explain your mission to me in detail." Minato ordered him.

Kakashi then told him of everything that had happened, from the bridge builder dying to the attack on them by the Ex Seven Swordsman of the Mist Kisame, and even the assault on the Wave Village by the hands of Orochimaru. They then explained all that had happened on the mission, including Naruto, Sasuke, and Yuma's arguments that led to Yuma having been attacked. Everything was reported.

"I see...Yuma, remove your bandages, I want to see this for myself." Minato said, but Yuma narrowed his eyes at this.

Minato seemed...too calm at this supposedly new information on Yuma.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Yuma complied and unraveled the bandages covering his now shadow-like arms.

Naruko and Sasuke both were still amazed at his shadow-like arms, poking their fingers through it as they phased through it like it were but a mist. Yuma remained uncomfortable as not only his teammates, but even the Hokage took a turn trying to grasp at his now wispy arms.

"How do you grasp and hold things?" Minato inquired.

Yuma sighed and poured a small amount of Chakra into his arms, the shadow immediately darkening in color and becoming a physical appendage. Danzo narrowed his eyes at this as well as Minato.

"I see, so you pour Chakra into it to give it physical form. How much Chakra does this use up?" Minato asked.

"Not much, I could probably keep it up for a day, but it takes an ample amount of Chakra making it physical in its entirety. So when i'm walking in public I only use enough to make a hallow shell of my arm to wrap a bandage around it." Yuma explained as Minato continued to stare and prod at the arms.

"I see, then we're gonna have to get someone to train you in increasing your Chakra Reserves." Minato reasoned.

Minato stood up and pointed behind them all.

"That's were you come in Danzo. From now on Yuma, you will be taught by Danzo Shimura every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Minato declared, flinching when noticing Yuma's eyes light up in joy.

"R-Really mister Danzo!? Your gonna be my teacher!?" Yuma said, turning to Danzo with an excited grin.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, realizing how...rehearsed this all felt, almost as if...

 ** _Minato and Danzo had planned this out from the very start._**

 _'Sensei, what could you be thinking? Why hand over Yuma to Danzo so easily?'_ Kakashi thought, filled with worry for his student.

"Yes Yuma, I look forward to helping you learn how to increase your Chakra Reserves...and so much more." Danzo said, looking to Kakashi with a grin.

Kakashi froze at that look.

"So very much more." Danzo drawled out, never breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

 _"Maybe i'll get you to even call me Danzo-Sensei from now on."_

The floor board beneath Kakashi's feet immediately caved in, catching everyone's attention. He turned to Minato and bowed.

"Well i'm done with the report, excuse me Sensei." and with that, Kakashi briskly walked out of the office.

Naruko and Sasuke stared at Kakashi leaving in worry, knowing it was unusual for him to act like that. This only served to make Danzo even more suspicious to Naruko. Yuma was also bugged out by this, not knowing why everyone was acting so tense. Sasuke made a mental note to ask his father if he knew anything about a Danzo Shimura.

"My my Minato, I wonder what is wrong with your former student?" Danzo inquired in a joking manner.

"Yes...I wonder as well." Was all Minato said back.

Minato took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to his daughter and her team.

"Anyways, all of you should be going now. You all will receive your payment in the morning. Since the mission was an A class, i'm giving you all three days off of missions. However, Yuma, you will still have to attend training with Danzo, understood?"

"Yes sir! I wouldn't miss that for anything!" Yuma exclaimed in excitement, giddy over the fact that this would be the first time someone other then Kakashi and the weird man in spandex would teach him.

"Alright then your all dismissed." Minato said, as the three fledgling ninja left the room.

 _However, Danzo never left._

Danzo's smile immediately morphed onto his face, giving Minato a condescending grin.

Minato slammed his fist into the table in anger, giving Danzo a cold glare.

"What game are you playing at here Danzo."

Danzo's smirk never left his old wrinkled face, his eyes growing cold.

"Game? What ever do you mean?"

"Cut the bullshit Danzo, me and you both know you don't give a shit about Yuma. Why have you been slowly befriending him over the years behind my back?"

"You have your Nine Tailed child, so is it that wrong if I acquire myself the pet project of Orochimaru? If no one else is going to make use of Yuma's _special talents_ , then what is so wrong with finding a use for him myself?" Danzo said.

"What is wrong!? He is a child Danzo!" Minato said loudly, standing to his feet in anger.

"Yes, but he is also a Ninja. And as a Ninja he has a duty to this village. That is why I have been helping him grow and providing him reading material. Its all for his education." Danzo responded calmly.

Minato's eyes widened in shocked, remembering the paper Danzo convinced him into signing.

"Don't tell me...you had been planning for _that_ all this time?" Minato asked, standing onto his feet in shock.

Danzo merely smiled, walking to the door leading out of the office.

"Good day, Minato." And with that, the _Yami no Shinobi_ turned the knob, making his way out of the office.

Minato stood in shock for awhile, until eventually slumping into his chair in defeat.

"Damn you Danzo."

* * *

Naruko, Sasuke and Yuma had walked out of the Hokage tower, Yuma being the only one in high spirits for a change. Naruko and Sasuke just smiled at his cheerfulness, thinking it nice to see him happy for a change.

"So, uh, Yuma, we wanted to ask if you would like to go somewhere to eat with us?" Naruko inquired, wanting to take advantage of his good mood.

Yuma stopped in his tracks, completely silent. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, worried that something Naruko said had angered him. Yuma brought is bandaged hands up to scratch his chin.

"Yeah, sure! Where are we going to eat? It just cant be anywhere expensive, I don't have a lot of lee-way with my budget after all." He responded with a small smile, relieving both Sasuke and Naruko.

"Don't worry about cost! Its our treat!" Naruko said as she struck a pose and Sasuke nodded to her statement in agreement.

"Fine, guess i'll take you two up on that!" He said rubbing his now watering mouth.

"Oi! Naruko, Sasuke! I didn't you guys were back in the village!" A sudden voice yelled out.

 _Yuma froze._

Standing in front of Team Seven was now Team Ten, consisting of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. The one who called out the two prodigies nanes' was none other then Ino, who was eyeing Sasuke like he were a snack. Yuma clenched his fists slightly, trying to keep up a fake smile in their presence. He grinded his teeth slightly, a painful memory surfacing.

 _ **"Get out of the seat loser, I need it to be closer to Sasuke!"**_

 _ **"Ha Ha, Kiba really told you what for loser."**_

 _ **"Hey could you stop looking at me? Its creepy. In fact stop breathing too, make it easier for everyone and get lost!"**_

Ino kept talking to Sasuke, talking to Naruko slightly every now and then. Soon however, the moment Yuma was dreading finally came upon him.

"Hey, who's that guy your both with?" Ino said, causing Yuma's fist to clench even harder.

 _'She bullied me for years and now she doesn't even remember my name?'_ Yuma thought, trying his best to keep a smile on his face as he seethed with rage on the inside.

"How do you not remember him, he was in our class?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed expression, pulling his arm out of Ino's vice grip.

"Oi Yuma, come over and introduce yourself silly!" Naruko said cheerfully, forcing Yuma to come over by pushing him forward from behind.

Yuma stood awkwardly, his fake smile catching Sasuke's attention. Shikamaru's eyes also narrowed, catching onto his obvious facade quickly, but chose to remain quite about it.

"My name is Yuma Ito." That was all Yuma said, making Naruko also realize something was off with him.

Naruko laughed awkwardly, nudging Ino in her side.

"Sorry, he's always like this! Not very talkative." Naruko said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Ino's eyes curved upward in bemusement, clearly amused by the mystery before her.

She walked forward, holding her hand out for a shake.

"The names Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you. Sorry for not remembering who you are. Maybe we should all go eat at Choji's family diner to help jog my memory?" Ino suggested.

"Actually, I have something pla-."

"But Yuma, you promised you would eat with us!" Naruko whined.

Yuma looked at Naruko's now pouting face and cursed underneath his breath.

"What was that?" Ino inquired.

"Nothing, fine, lets go eat somewhere. All of us." Yuma said, causing Naruko to thrust her fist into the air.

"Alright!" She cheered.

 _'I'm finding it harder and harder to say no to her for some reason.'_ Yuma thought dryly.

And so, the collective group of Team Seven's members and Team Ten's members began their walk to the Akimichi Diner. As Naruko and Sasuke chatted away with the others, Yuma tried his best to zone them out.

 _'As I thought...'_

Naruko and Sasuke chatted happily with the other clan children, Yuma the clan-less hanging in the back by himself.

 _'They live in a completely world from me.'_

* * *

They had finally arrived at the Akimichi Diner, settling down at a table while the onlookers gawked at all the Clan children and even Naruko and Sasuke being in one place. Yuma fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. Having had no friends for most of his life, he felt incredibly embarrassed being in a social scene such as this one. Slowly, the scrutinizing gazes of others wondering why he was sitting beside the village prodigies began to get to Yuma was once more.

"...So then I was like, Shikamaru! Stop sleeping all the time!" Ino said causing everyone else to laugh, with the exception of Shikamaru and Yuma.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said with a sigh, taking a sip out of his cup.

Naruko chuckled loudly, causing a small genuine smile to appear on Yuma's face. He quickly began faking it though, trying to make sure no one tried to start a conversation with him.

After a little while, the food they ordered finally arrived causing Choji, Naruko and Yuma to froth from the mouth in anger. Ino looked at the three of them with a grossed out look, before going back to trying to hit on Sasuke.

"Ew, they're so gross! Must be tough trying to deal with borish teammates like them, huh Sasuke? We both have it so rough!" She said, making sure to look Naruko competitively in the eye.

Yuma glared at her, before Naruko swallowed her food, and patted him on the back aggressively.

"Haha, yeah, me and Yuma here are sooooo~ Hard to deal with ya know!" She remarked sarcastically.

Naruko, while slamming onto Yuma's back with the palm of her hand, came close to his ear, and whispered.

 _"Don't let what she says upset. Ino acts snobby like that all the time."_ Naruko whispered to Yuma, causing a small blush to appear on his face, and then rapidly disappear as he tried to calm himself.

 _"Thanks."_ Yuma whispered back.

"What's up with them, being so secretive with each other? Its almost like...don't tell me..." Ino's eyes became starry, which worried Naruko.

"Oh no, here comes match maker Ino here to play." Naruko groaned.

"Are you two dating!?" Ino yelled out in excitement.

Yuma immediately spit out the soda in his mouth.

"Hell no!" Both Yuma and Naruko yelled out at the same time.

"I'm just Yuma's friend!" Naruko yelled out.

"I barely even know her!" Yuma yelled out.

Ino began laughing loudly, catching the attention of the other customers. Naruko became furiously flustered, her cheeks becoming as red as tomatoes. Yuma however...

"Yeah, sure sure, keep telling yourselves that." Ino said with a smirk.

Yuma immediately went quite, as Naruko began arguing with Ino.

"I mean...I don't see the point in dating, seems like a waste of time." Yuma said suddenly, catching the attention of Ino and Naruko.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, an incredulous look in her eye.

"Love, Romance, what's the point? Only around thirty percent of relationships work out. Factor in the fact that we're ninja's that could die at any moment for our village and the chances at finding love lower even more." Yuma said bluntly.

"Y-Yeah, but I mean, we're all clan-children, we won't die. Besides, Naruko and Sasuke are unstoppable!" Ino said, causing Naruko and Sasuke to freeze.

Yuma remained frozen, before full on glaring at Ino.

"Yeah, your right, your all clan children. And yeah, Sasuke and Naruko are unstoppable. But i'm not." Yuma said, a cold look forming in his eye.

"Yuma..." Sasuke said worriedly.

"I'm just an average every day orphan you could find anywhere. Sure, you guys all are practically guaranteed to live a happy life, but i'm not guaranteed that. That rule doesn't apply to me." Yuma said.

Suddenly, Yuma stepped up out of his seat. The atmosphere remained cold as he put some down money on the table.

"Thanks for the food, i'm leaving." Yuma said, a cold expression on his face.

"Y-Yuma, you don't have to, I was gonna pay for it..." Naruko said meekly.

"Don't. I hate being taken care of, I'm not a baby. Sorry for ruining your perfect Clan kids get together. I'll leave now." Yuma said, walking out of the booth, and then before anyone could attempt to stop him, out of the diner.

The atmosphere at the table remained dark and gloomy, silently eating as they tried to get over the mood shattering event that just took place. Shikamaru picked up a fried beef chunk, and threw it in his mouth with a sigh.

"What a drag."

For once, he was completely right in saying that.

* * *

Danzo walked down the dark alley, making sure to press seemingly random parts of the wall as he made his way further. Suddenly, an entrance opened up in the wall beside him. He walked into its interior, revealing an elevator with only one option available; down. He pushed the button with his cane he only carried with himself to keep up the image of a harmless old man.

 _ **Danzo Shimura was anything but harmless.**_

The elevator eventually, after roughly five minutes, reached the bottom. One the door opened, two masked individuals, were waiting for him. One of them sported a wolf mask and the other a rabbit.

"Report." Danzo ordered, continuing his walk, the other two matching his pace as they walked at his side.

"All spies you have implanted into the Akatsuki were promptly discovered and disposed of." The man with the wolf mask reported.

"We have confirmed that signs of the rebellion in the Mist Village have reached its breaking point." The rabbit masked individual reported.

"I see...And the cloud village? Have you eliminated the spies along the Fire Country border." Danzo inquired.

"Yes, they were promptly dealt with." The rabbit wearing masked man spoke.

"I see. Rabbit?"

"Yes sir?"

The rabbit masked individual stopped moving, looking down to see Danzo's cane sticking through his chest and coming out of his back. Danzo pulled his cane out of the now dead man, allowing the body to slump to the floor with an audible thud.

"Your first mistake was falling for that bluff about the Cloud Village. Really, the Hokage should hire better spies." Danzo said bluntly to the now dead corpse.

Danzo turned to the Wolf masked individual.

"Clean that up." Danzo ordered, a cold look in his eyes.

"Yes sir."

Danzo continued his way down the labyrinth like hallways, eventually arriving at his office. He prodded at every nook and cranny of his Office, checking for taps or wires. Once sure he was completely safe, he sat in his chair, a smile forming on his face.

"Getting worried eh Minato? Worried enough to send in a spy at least." Danzo mused to himself.

On his desk sat a photo of a younger looking Danzo standing with the grinning visage of one Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. He smiled fondly at the picture.

"You sure picked yourself quite the successor, eh Hiruzen?" Danzo drawled out with an air of sarcasm.

"Truly the boy you picked out is naive and childish. That is why the ROOT is necessary. Why I am necessary." Danzo said, looking at the photo with a look of longing for the simpler days, before he had became the boogieman of the ninja world.

Before he had sent innocent Uchiha to suicide missions to acquire their eyes.

Before he had strengthened the Konoha ninja force by implementing a rule to let children partake in high ranking missions.

 ** _Before he conspired with the Akatsuki during the Nine Tails Attack in an effort to learn more about their organization._**

"As long as my body breaths, I will keep the security and prosperity of this beautiful village in tact. No matter who gets in my way, Hokage or otherwise, they shall be eliminated for the sake of the Hidden Leaf." Danzo said to himself.

"Now then, I wonder if _he_ has settled in nicely?" Danzo mused to himself with a sinister grin.

As the _Yami no Shinobi_ sat in his chair, musing of the simper times, the soft ticking of the clock pervaded throughout the room.

 _Tik._

 _Tok._

 _Tik._

 _Tok._

Unknown to Danzo at that time...in a little over three months...

 _The ticking clock would be smashed to pieces._

* * *

The soft rays of Sunday morning light shined upon the sleeping Yuma. He distinctively he heard knocking at his door, causing him to groan in irritation. He got up, yawning loudly while wiping his crusty morning eyes with a groan. After putting some clothes on, he made his way to the door. With a deep frown on his face, he swung the door open forcefully in anger.

"Who is i-!?" Yuma's words were caught in his breath.

He had thought it was Naruko or Sasuke at the door. Hell, maybe even Kakashi.

 _So who was this stranger that ruined his sleep?_

"Hello, my name is Sai, and I am now your next door neighbor. It is nice to meet you."

And with that, Yuma had only one thing left to say.

"Why the hell are you introducing yourself at Seven in the morning!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this KingOfShame's Fanfizzeria: Hot and Ready Chapter Style! Remember to review my lovey bois' and gurls' of the internet. And always remember to stay saucy~ PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 19

"Why are you in my apartment room." Yuma groaned loudly to his fellow pale skinned boy.

"Because I am fixing breakfast for you." Sai said, faking a smile much to the annoyance of Yuma, with a pan in hand.

Yuma groaned once more.

"Why?" Yuma asked sarcastically.

"As an apology to you for waking you up so early. I'm even using my own ingredients as to not burden your pitiful pantry." Sai said in a mocking manner.

"Pitiful? Step one to being a good neighbor; try not to insult their supplies." Yuma said, getting up and stretching as he yawned loudly.

"What else could I call that pantry? Sad? Pathetic? Meager? An embarrassment to pantry's everywhere?" Sai said with an obnoxious fake smile that was beginning to annoy Yuma.

"You really have a way with words don't you?" Yuma said with a snarl and mean look.

"Why yes, thanks for noticing." Sai responded.

"I was being sarcastic." Yuma deadpanned.

Yuma walked into his small kitchen area, wanting to see exactly what Sai was fixing. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, noticing the dish Sai had been cooking.

 _'An omelet huh? I thought he would've been cooking something cheap, but an omelet? Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_ Yuma mused to himself, surprised the boy who did not mince words would be cooking such a considerate dish.

"Well, even though I don't like the way you have been talking to me, you still saved my ass with breakfast. So thanks." Yuma forced out, reluctantly thanking Sai for his cooking.

"Think nothing of it." Sai said, the fake smile ever so present on his face.

Yuma frowned at the half ass response, and began to prepare his table by setting down two plates. He looked at the ever so smiling Sai and sighed. He pulled out his chair and took a seat, letting his head rest on the table.

"I don't think I had enough ingredients, so it really helps me out that you came when you did." Yuma said, trying to spark a conversation.

"You call all those cups of noodles in your pantry ingredients?" Sai said with sarcasm.

"If your gonna insult me at least come up with something I have never heard before." Yuma grumbled out, his face smothered into his own table.

Sai snorted in amusement, before gathering his bearings, catching his emotional slip-up. He frowned to himself very briefly, before covering it up with one of his fake smiles. He turned off the oven, and got the two omelets; bringing them to the table. Yuma began to salivate slightly, his stomach rumbling. Sai set the omelets down onto the plates, Yuma immediately tearing into it like a man on the brink of starvation. Sai smiled at this.

Yuma's eyes sparkled in pure astonishment, not expecting the food fixed by Sai to taste this good.

"Sai..." Yuma said, holding his head down.

"Yes?"

"Could you become my cook?" Yuma said, looking directly into Sai's eyes.

"...I'll consider it."

Yuma fist bumped the air with a look of victory in his eyes, an intense "yes" escaping his mouth. Sai began to eat his own omelet calmly, a look of serenity on his face. Once he finished his meal, he laid onto his back with a content grin on his face. He laid there, thinking of the events from the night before. His grin morphed into a guilty frown.

"...Hey Sai."

"Yes?"

Yuma got up and stretched, a loud yawn coming out of his mouth.

"Can you get out of my apartment?"

Sai looked at him with a fake smile, tilting his head to the side.

"May I ask why, after cooking breakfast for you, you choose to kick me out?" Sai asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just have someone I need to apologize to." Yuma said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I see...alright then, I will leave." Sai said, finishing his meal and getting ready to leave.

"Oh, and Sai? Thanks, I know we were taking the piss out of each other a bit, but I enjoyed your cooking. Hope we become good neighbors." Yuma said, holding his hand out to Sai for a shake.

Sai looked at the outstretched appendage for a short moment, before finally reaching out to shake it.

"Me too, Yuma."

And so, with bellies full and a strange feeling settling inside Sai's heart, a bond began to be forged.

* * *

Naruko sat at her table in silence, unusual for someone as energetic as her. She sat there in contemplative silence, thinking over the events from last night. She sighed lightly, catching the attention of her mother who frowned at her worriedly. Kushina walked over to her daughter, wanting to get to the point of her daughters bad mood.

 _'No point in finding love huh?'_ Naruko thought to herself, Yuma's words at the Akimichi Diner still stuck in her head.

"Alright, what happened?" Kushina asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well...its just...Mom? Why did you marry dad?" Naruko asked, causing her mother to sputter in shock at the sudden question.

"W-What brought on this q-question! Don't tell me your dating someone young lady!?" Kushina started assuming the worst, only for her daughter to reassure her.

"N-No, its not like that! Its just something one of my teammates said is bothering me is all!" Naruko said, putting the brakes on her mothers assumptions.

Kushina held her hand to her heart, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Woo, don't scare me like that. I thought my little girl was already growing up!" Kushina said, hugging her daughter from behind, causing Naruko to blush.

"Jeez mom, your embarrassing me!" Naruko whined, bringing a chuckle out of her mom.

Kushina chuckled for awhile as Naruko hid her blushing face from her mother. Soon her blush faded, and Kushina's chuckling finally petered out.

"Well, why don't you tell me what your teammate said, and i'll answer your question." Kushina said.

Naruko sighed once more, getting ready to tell her mom what Yuma had said.

"Well, he essentially said that love was pointless. It was all kind of confusing, but what he said had some good points to it. Like how he said since we're all ninja, we have a very low chance at actually finding love before death. And even then we are either widowed or the relationships don't work out. It just really stuck with me..." Naruko said, a sad glint in her eye.

"I see..." Kushina said, sitting down beside her child.

"Ino tried to say that since we're all clan children we don't have to worry about dying or not finding love, and that's where everything went downhill. She made a point to say that since me and Sasuke are so strong we wouldn't have to worry about that, but..."

"Your other teammate isn't a clan child or strong like you, is he?" Kushina finished for her daughter, closing her eyes in understanding.

"...Yeah." Naruko finished lamely.

"Well, before I tell you why I married your father, I first gotta ask. Why did what he say bother you?" Kushina asked.

"Well...I guess its because it made me realize how much better I have it then everyone else. That I am lucky, I am gifted, I do have greater privileges when compared to others. I realized that unlike me and Sasuke, he isn't gifted, he isn't well off, he isn't lucky and hell, he doesn't even have parents. It made me feel..."

Kushina waited for her daughter to finish.

"Guilty." Naruko finished.

"Naruko..." Kushina's hair began to waver, causing Naruko to begin shivering.

"M-Mom?" Naruko said fearfully.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kushina screamed, pounding her daughter in the head with her fist.

"Ow! Mom, what was that for!?"" Naruko yelled right back, holding the bump now forming on her head.

"Listen up and listen good! So what if your more gifted!? So what if your more strong!? So what if your more privileged!? You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty over!" Kushina yelled out, her hair floating menacingly with a red hue.

"B-But mom-!?"

"But nothing! Listen, just because you have all of those things doesn't mean you should feel bad for those who don't! The gifts and things you have are from your upbringing, that is true! And yeah, your privileged, but so what!? Does that make it right for people like your teammate to try to devalue you just cuz they have less!?"

"M-Mom..."

"We as people cultivate and cherish our belongings, and when we have kids, we naturally hand those things down to them! Its how we as parents make sure our children live a life better then ours! To claim that people born with privilege should feel bad for it is absolutely ridiculous! We hand things down from one generation to another, its how we entrust our hopes and dreams to those who come after us! Its how we show that our efforts weren't for nothing!" Kushina proclaimed.

Naruko was stunned silent, unable to refute anything her mom was saying.

"Its people like your teammate who burden themselves with hate towards those more fortunate then themselves that will never be able to improve themselves. No family tree starts out with their ancestors being rich, everyone works hard to make it were those in their future generation have it easier! It shows us old people that our efforts weren't in vain! That we did make a good life for our kids!"

Kushina continued.

"So I say it again! Who cares if your more privileged, who cares if you have more then others!? What's wrong with you being able to have a good life without hardship!? Isn't that what everyone wants!? You have nothing to be sorry about!" Kushina finished with a big harrumph, satisfied with herself.

"Mom...Thanks." Naruko said, wiping away a tear in happiness.

"Now, that doesn't mean what your teammate said has zero merit. It is true that there are times when those who are gifted like you tend to become slothful and arrogant. They use their superiority as an excuse to carry out evil and act is if they are better then everyone else. But your not like that! It isn't the privilege that makes you right or wrong, its what you do with that privilege that really matters!" Kushina said.

"And another thing, just because love is very unlikely to be found, that doesn't make it not worth pursuing! I mean look at me! I met your dad and we had you, everything worked out didn't it!?" Kushina said with a large smile.

Naruko nodded her head while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I say chase after what you desire. Even if it does sound impossible, you won't know until you try!" And with that, Kushina finished her tirade, finally having gotten her point across.

Naruko smiled widely at her mom, hugging her with a large grin on her face.

"Thanks mom, I knew I could ask you about anything, your the best ya know!" Naruko said as her mother hugged her back excessive force.

"Of course, I'm your mother, when am I not the best ya know!" Kushina said as she hugged Naruko right back.

Naruko let go of her mother, running off to put her shoes on. Kushina smile at her daughter's energetic personality returning. Naruko ran to her front door with a grin on her face. Kushina walked to the door, knowing what her daughter was probably thinking.

"Now when you see that teammate of yours sock him in the force for me okay!? Also invite him to dinner, I wanna become better acquainted with the kid who's gonna be around my little Naru all the time!" Kushina said as Naruko began opening the door.

"Alright mom, see ya!" Naruko yelled out, running off to find Yuma.

Kushina smiled fondly as her daughter ran off into the village.

"She takes after me way more then Minato, that's for sure." Kushina mused to herself, before walking back inside.

"Now then, what should I do on this wonderful Sunday morning!"

And so, the Red Hot Habanero of the Hidden Leaf Village began to plan out her day.

* * *

Sasuke had finally woke up, and set about making his bed. He had made it a point every morning to wake up an hour earlier since the age of four to perfectly clean and tidy his room to the best of his abilities. the reason for this was simply his competitive streak. At the age of four he overheard his father praising Itachi for his cleanliness and ever since then he strove to be better at cleaning then even his brother.

Once having finally finished with the tidying, he walked out of his room and walked to first floor for breakfast. He had something he wished to ask his father about, and he wanted answers.

He made his way into the family dining room, seeing his mother already setting the plates at the table. She smiled at him, her kind motherly gaze bringing a small smile to his own face as well.

"Good morning mother." Sasuke said.

"Good morning Sasuke, don't start eating just yet. We have to wait for your father and brother." His mother Mikoto said with a kind and gentle gaze common among all great mothers.

"Of course." Sasuke responded, taking his seat at the table.

"Oh, it seems you have beaten me to the table, Sasuke." Itachi said, walking to the family table without a trace of tiredness.

Sasuke smiled, a look of adoration in his eyes for his big brother.

"No, it was only possible because of me waking up earlier then usual." Sasuke said, trying to remain humble.

Itachi smiled as he took his seat.

Just an average Uchiha family morning.

Eventually, their father arrived as well, taking his seat. Itachi and Sasuke said hello to their father before giving thanks to Kami-Sama. After paying thanks to Kami, they all began their breakfast. Silently chewing, and in a well mannered respectful way, they ate their breakfast. The sounds of silver scraping against porcelain filled the calm and silent air.

Soon after, breakfast had finally ended. Itachi bid his family farewell as he made his way to the village gates, going out for a mission. Their mother also left, having had received a call by Kushina for a girls day out. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, also began to take his leave for the day, heading to the door. Sasuke took a deep breath, getting ready to ask his dad the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer for.

"Father, who is Danzo Shimura?"

Fugaku Uchiha froze, his hand mere inches away from the door knob.

"Where did you hear that name." Fugaku asked.

"Me other teammate views the man as his grand father figure. After seeing the reactions my Sensei and the Hokage had to the mans presence, well...It makes me worry for my comrades safety." Sasuke explained.

Fugaku remained silent, turning to look his son in the eye, his gaze stone cold.

"I can not tell you anything about the man known as Danzo Shimura." He said.

Sasuke frowned.

"But-!?"

"However, let me say this..." Fugaku said, interrupting Sasuke.

Fugaku's gaze shifted from stone cold to absolutely serious; a look Sasuke had not seen on his fathers face for as long as he could remember.

"Do not, under any circumstances, involve yourself with that man." Fugaku said, before swiftly turning back to the door, gripping its handle.

"And if you care for your teammate, i'd advise you tell him to do the same."

And with that, Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha had left the house.

Sasuke stood still, the silence of the now empty house gnawing away at his now shaken nerves. He walked to the living room couch, contemplating his fathers words.

The look in his fathers eyes, Sasuke thought to himself...

 _Was a look of absolute fear._

"Anybody who is able to evoke such an emotion from my father is bound to be dangerous." Sasuke muttered aloud to himself, his leg twitching.

"But how could I tell Yuma to not involve himself with the man. After all, Naruko's dad has arranged Yuma to have classes with the man, its impossible."

Sasuke sat their, attempting to think op a way to tell Yuma what he had heard from his father without coming across as controlling, or seeming like he thought he knew what was best for Yuma. Eventually he let out a sigh of irritation, realizing there was absolutely no way he could prevent Yuma from visiting the mummy of a man considering the circumstances.

So, he sat there, trying in vain to come up with a solution. Eventually he gave up in frustration, and began his trek to the training grounds, wanting to cut loose and relieve some stress. As he made his way to the training grounds, contemplating how to break it to Yuma, he failed to notice a snake slithering from out of the compounds, and into the underbrush.

The snake unraveled into a large pile of snakes, slowly rising and forming the shape of a man. The snakes bursted into smoke, revealing a young adult in glasses. The man pushed up his glasses with a smug grin, looking out at the young Uchiha walking down the Konoha streets.

"It seems Lord Orochimaru's pet project has been proceeding nicely, especially with a man like Danzo now appointed to teach Yuma. How entertaining." Kabuto said aloud, a look of amusement dancing in his eyes.

And so the glasses wearing spy began to walk to the Konoha Medical Ward, resuming his information gathering as the spy of Orochimaru.

"Now, I wonder how poor little Yuma will handle those upcoming exams?"

* * *

Minato sat in his desk, stuck in a bout of sighing as he gazed at the mountain of paperwork. The immortal enemy of every Hokage. The only way to slay such an enemy, is to completely read over and sign every one of them. He reached out for one of the papers, figuring he might as well start. Before he could start however, something unexpected happened.

"Yo, Sensei." Kakashi said, having came in through the window.

Minato sighed once more, having already expected Kakashi to pay him visit.

"You probably already know why I am here, don't you?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"This is about Danzo isn't it?" Minato said with a frown on his face.

"You can't let Danzo teach Yuma. I'll help Yuma out, i'll take him out somwhere to train him one on one, I swear i'll-!?"

"Kakashi."

Minato's stern tone silenced Kakashi up immediately.

"I know why you are worried. I myself expect him to be up to something." Minato said.

"Then why? Why let him get away with it? You know he is just using Yuma right?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, I do." Minato answered.

"Then why? Why give him the right to train Yuma?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple. He gets results." Minato said bluntly, causing Kakashi to flinch at his brutal honesty.

Minato continued.

"I know all of the things he does are wrong, I know he is morally reprehensible, I know he is probably manipulating Yuma to gain another pawn and I know me letting him continue to do so is repulsive." Minato said, his hand gripping a pen tightly.

"But no matter how evil, no matter how wrong, I can't help but agree that his methods are effective." Minato said.

Kakashi clenched his fists, holding back his anger.

"But, I assure you of this, Yuma will not become Danzo's pawn. After all, Naruko and Sasuke are his teammates." Minato said with a grin, making Kakashi widen his eyes in realization.

"I know Yuma may be a tough egg to crack. Partly because of his tragic childhood and partly because of his doubtful and non trusting nature. But I truly believe Sasuke and Naruko will be there to help him grow." Minato said, bringing a smile to Kakashi's face.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Besides, surely you have noticed it. He is already beginning to change and open up to others. His cold exterior has began to crack, and he has become closer to his teammates. You should have more trust in your student, Kakashi." Minato said with a wise glint in his eye, Kakashi nodding to his sensei's words."

"Yeah, your right...I should have more trust in my students, thank you sensei, I needed that." Kakashi said, bowing to Minato.

Minato chuckled aloud, glad to see his former student revert back to his usual self. Suddenly however, Kakashi grew serious once more, worrying Minato.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason you came here." Minato said.

"Your right." Kakashi dug into his holster, pulling out three scrolls, which he then tossed to his sensei.

With a serious look in his one eye, he announced his declaration.

"I nominate my students for the Chunin Exams."

A soft breeze came from the still open window as if signalling the beginning to a new chapter in the tale of Yuma Ito.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, hope you enjoy and review the chapter. Remember, its hot, so make sure to blow on it before eating my dudes and dudettes. PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 20

Yuma sighed as he walked down the trail to Third Training Ground, the spot he and the rest of team seven usually meet up and the grounds named after the the Third Hokage, who had held jurisdiction over these grounds before his passing. He was down in the dumps for his inability to gather up the courage to apologize to Naruko for ruining the get together. He had attempted going to the infamous home of the Hokage, the Hokage's Manor, but chickened out once he got there.

 _'Damn it, I suck so hard.'_ Yuma said, down in the dumps over his inability to admit he was wrong.

 _'I can't believe I chickened out at the last second, it's just two words. **'I'm sorry.'** , yet I can't even say it!'_ He complained to himself, his wrapped arms and hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground solemnly.

A golden hue shown from beneath the bandages wrapped around his arms, a light shining from his forearm.

 **"What seems to be the matter?"** Yumito asked suddenly, a light tiredness evident in its tone.

"Oh, hey. You woke up." Yuma said, surprised at its sudden voice.

 **"Yes, I needed only around twenty-four hours of rest. I am now fully revitalized."** Yumito spoke, its voice now more resembling a static like copy of Yuma's voice.

"That's weird, your voice is different. What happened?" Yuma asked.

 **"Nothing. I just felt like you were often put off by my previous voice, so I assumed yours."** Yumito mused.

"Yeah, but your voice will always be weird, whatever..." Yuma said, his voice trailing off, his mood still in the dumps.

 **"You seem troubled."** Yumito said.

"That's an understatement..." Yuma complained.

 **"Tell me what is wrong Yuma, and I shall help you in any way I can."** Yumito said.

"Nah, I just ruined someones meal, I already know what to do. I'm just too scared to do it." Yuma said, his eyes downcast.

 **"That's it?"** Yumito said, still not accustomed to the concept of human guilt.

"And that's why I can't talk to you about these things Yumito...You wouldn't get it." Yuma said with a huff.

The light beneath his bandages began to dim.

 **"I see...I'm sorry."** Yumito said, a strange inflection in its voice.

"Yumito?" Yuma said, worry for his body's occupant evident in his tone.

 **"There is plenty I have to learn of you humans...So plenty..."** Yumito said.

"Yumito...Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude..." Yuma said, now feeling guilty over him not allowing Yumito to help him.

 _'There I go again, why am I so terrible at talking to others? Its one thing to be that way toward others, but to be that way even to a being I myself created? How socially inept can I be...'_ Yuma lamented.

 **"You needn't apologize, it-!?"**

Suddenly, Yuma heard a swishing sound, almost like sand paper being rubbed against grass. It sounded as if it were rushing at him from behind in a quick manner. He turned around, and-!?

 **"YUMA!"**

Suddenly, Yuma was dragged into his own shadow, he looked outward from within the shadow and found that a sharp pillar of sand had pierced the spot his body was once standing. Before he could come to terms what was happening, he felt his shadow being pulled by some unseen force. The plot of land his shadow was situated on, was turned into sand, forcing him out of the shadow, leaving a black stain. His body flew, as he tried regaining his footing after being seeming pushed from out of his shadow. He brought his feet down onto the ground, biting onto his tongue due to the force of the forceful landing.

Yuma began to cough and grunt in pain, the rough coppery taste of blood oozing from his tongue.

"Who are you?" A dark voice that sounded cold and hallow called out to the know shaking Yuma.

Yuma turned and saw a red haired boy with a tattoo on his forehead. Yuma began to have flash backs to when he was ambushed by Kimimaro and began to hyperventilate. His mind was racing, unable to grasp why this cold and hallow eyed boy had tried to kill him moments ago.

"W-What?" Yuma muttered out, as the sand began floating within the air, turning into sharp daggers.

"I asked who you are. Mother wishes to feast upon you for some reason. So tell me..."

The daggers of sand that floated in the air, all pointed at Yuma, causing him to flinch. He began to shake; every ounce of his body was telling him to run.

"Who are you?"

The daggers of sand flew at Yuma, Yumito pulled him into his own shadow, narrowly pulling Yuma from the clutches of death. Before the red headed boy with murderous intent could lift the plot of land once more, Yumito moved the shadow onto the base of a tree trunk. Yuma then vegan to become aware of the deadly situation he was in.

 **Do not falter Yuma! We will make it out of this, just follow my instructions, understood!"** Yumito yelled in encouragement to his host.

"Y-Yes!" Yuma said, his pupils dilating as he was overtaken with all encompassing fear.

The red headed boy turned to Yuma, a look of cold indifference on his face.

 _A look a predator gives its prey._

 **"Into the trees, now!"** Yumito ordered.

Yuma nodded his head, and jumped for the tree line, a large pillar of sand stabbing into air. Yuma rolled into the bushes, before making for the trees, blood dribbling down his lip from his tongue he had bitten.

 **"Now turn into a shadow!"** Yuimto screamed.

Yuma instinctively melded into his shadow. It seemed all he had to do was exert chakra from his feet into the shadow to do so. While within the shadow, he felt as if his body had completely disappeared, all that was left was shadow.

 **"Move your chakra north!"**

"H-How!?"

 **"Move your chakra to the center most point of the shadow, imagine your shadow as a steering wheel, and your chakra being the hand that guides it!"**

Yuma did so, narrowly avoiding a dagger of sand stabbing into the spot his shadow was on.

 **"Jump out of the shadow by exerting your chakra outward!"** Yumito barked.

"R-Right!" Yuma said with an adrenaline filled grin, his desire to live over riding his fear of death.

He flew from out of the shadow at an alarming speed. He grabbed onto the first tree branch he saw, spinning around it, before flying into a new tree.A large dagger of sand flew overhead, barely missing his skull. The red headed boy appeared above him, having used his sand to throw him upward. Yuma exerted his chakra, the pull of shadow dragging him into the shadow on the forest floor below.

 _'D-Damn it, what the hell is wrong with this guy!? How did he get into the leaf Village, and why is he trying to kill me!?'_ Yuma thought as adrenaline coursed through his veins, moving his shadow across the forest floor, dodging several sand daggers.

 **"JUMP OUT!"**

Yuma forced himself out once more, noting the lack of tree's for him to grasp onto. He looked below as he began to fall, the tattooed boy had his hands clenched, a ball of sand floated above were he was before he had jumped out. Yuma cursed aloud, noting he was falling to the ground with nothing to grab or break his fall.

 **"UNRAVEL YOUR BANDAGES!"**

Yuma immediately followed Yumito's orders, his shadow like arms immediately tripling in size, bursting from out of the bandages allowing him to walk on the ground with his now mammoth sized arms while his body remained suspended in air. The red haired boy's eyes widened in shock briefly, affording Yuma the time to push his now mammoth size arms against the ground and thus propelling off the ground as he headed for the tree line. One he got to the tree's, Yumito helped Yuma by dwarfing the arms back to normal size to allow him to grasp onto a branch.

He looked down at the now frowning psychopath who was attempting to take his life. A wall of sand right in front of Yuma, as he swiftly jumped away, avoiding the wall of spikes that was now closing in on him. A second wall of spikes appeared directly behind him.

The red headed and tattooed boys' expression contorted into a sadistic and manic visage as the walls of sand closed in on Yuma. Yuma had no time to think, and closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

 **"YUMMMMAAAAAAA!"**

Yuma heard Yumito shriek in his head, as Yuma braced himself for the inevitable crunch awaiting his body.

"YES, NOW MOTHER SHALL FEA-!?" The red haired boy yelled out sadistically, before being cut off.

The red headed boy coughed out saliva after being hit by something from behind, causing him to lose concentration. The walls of sand began dismantling before they could crush Yuma to death. Yuma fell to the ground, being caught by a very familiar blond haired girl.

Sasuke stood in the spot formerly held by the red headed boy, leg outstretched from slamming into the boys back. He glared ferociously at the boy had attempted to murder his teammate.

Naruko was holding the shaking Yuma bridal style as she glared at the boy, a red aura beginning to envelope her body. She was about to go into Nine Tails Chakra mode, before she heard Yuma yelp in pain caused by the toxic chakra, snapping her out of it.

"Yuma! What the hell is going on, are your okay, why are you shaking, do you need-!?"

"Shut up Naruko, he's hyperventilating!" Sasuke shouted at the blond haired girl.

Naruko let him down, and began to tend to him, as Sasuke continued to glare at the red haired menace.

"Yuma come on, calm down, take a deep breath okay?" Naruko said gently, trying to calm the Yuma who had a few moments ago been so close to death.

"I-Wha-...Whats going on?" Yuma muttered out after breathing and out several times

 _'Fuck, I feel like i'm gonna vomit.'_

 **"Thank goodness you came when you did dumb one, Yuma was almost crushed to death."** Yumito spoke to Naruko.

"Who is this guy and why did he attack you two? Also what do you mean dumb one?" Naruko asked, a dark glint forming in her eye near the last sentence.

 **"We do not know. Yuma was on a stroll attempting to think of a way to apologize to you for some reason, and then he appeared."**

"Y-Yuma..." Naruko said with a light hue of red on her face, surprised at Yuma apparently wanting to apologize to them.

 **"You appear to be, as they say, easy. I do not understand why Yuma was afraid to apologize to someone as simple as you."** Yumito said.

"Oi. What's that supposed to mean?" Naruko asked.

 **"It means I view you as a buffoon."** Yumito said bluntly.

"...Your lucky I can't kick your ass without hurting Yuma."

"Shut up both of you! And you, your not from the Leaf are you!? What is a ninja from the Hidden Sand doing in the leaf!?" Sasuke yelled, authority oozing from his tone.

The red headed boy did not look bothered by Sasuke's heated gaze, tilting his head to the side in a curious manner.

"You are correct. I am from the sand. The reason I am here is for the Chunin Exams. However, I do not understand how either question is related to the matter at hand. Please move, mother is hungry." The read haired boy spoke in a eerily calm manner, as if he weren't trying to murder someone a few moments prior.

"The Chunin Exams? And who the hell is mother!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Mother is everything, mother is the voice within me, my tailed beast." The red headed boy said, causing Naruko to freeze up.

"W-What did you say?" Naruko asked.

"I am the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Beast. Mother is that beast. She was hungry for that boy's flesh-"

The red headed boy pointed at Yuma, causing him to flinch.

"So I was attempting to hand over him to her."

 _'He's like me!?'_ Naruko thought to herself, beginning to shake as well.

"Huh, what is that mother, you say you want her too?" The red headed boy suddenly spoke.

"W-What!?" Naruko sputtered.

"Okay then..." He said, beginning to walk to her, before...

"H-Hey Gaara! What are you doing?" A voice said, cutting through the tension.

Gaara stopped in his tracks, turning over to two individuals who had appeared right before things could get ugly. Naruko released a sigh if relief, looking at the two individuals, she found the same hand bands on their person. She immediately became uncomfortable seeing two people from the same village as this maniac appearing before them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in distrust as the two individuals approached the group.

Sasuke noted on of them wore an all black outfit and was wearing some form of war paint. The other was a blond girl, a large fan resting on her back. They seemed almost as afraid of Gaara as they were, fake smiles adorning their faces.

"What I am doing is feeding mother." Gaara stated bluntly and without a ounce of mercy on his face.

The two fellow sand ninja that Gaara seemed to be acquainted with noticeably blanched at that, faces turning pale. The one with face paint began approaching him, slowly and fearful.

"N-Now Gaara, you know that Baki-Sensei said to wait for the Chunin Exams right?" The boy with war paint said, trying to placate the deranged boy.

"Y-Yeah! Once the Chunin Exams begin, y-you can kill whoever you want! So just wait a little longer then, o-okay?" The blond haired girl said, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

Sasuke continued to glare at the red haired psychopath, as the two Sand ninja tried calming him.

"...Fine."

Sand slithered back into his gourd from seemingly everywhere, scaring Yuma as he realized how close he was to dying that day. Once all the sand had finally gathered back up and slid into his gourd, Gaara turned to the three members of Team Seven.

"Your name, I wish to know them." Gaara said with a passive expression.

"Yours first." Sasuke said, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"My names Gaara of the Sand, And these are my brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that's Naruko Namikaze, and my friend you tried to kill is named Yuma Ito, now get lost." Sasuke forced out with a snarl.

Gaara's face morphed into one of a dark expression, freezing Yuma to his spot, breath hitching in his throat.

"I'm gonna enjoy feeding all three of you to mother."

And with that, Gaara turned away from the tense group, his siblings awkwardly walking with him as they left the plains. Once he was gone, Yuma finally became able to breath once more. Sasuke rushed to his side as Naruko began pestering him like he was a baby.

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Naruko asked, frantically checking him over for bruises, much to Yuma's embarrassment.

"Jeez, get off me! I'm okay! How did you guys find me anyway!?" Yuma barked with a red face.

"You were lucky, I was heading to the training grounds to train. I happened to see you floating over the tree's with your huge mammoth sized barrel arms. How did you do that anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems I can increase the range of my arms, since they're all shadow. I was freaked out when Yumito did that myself." Yuma explained with a huff.

 **"Well, if you die, I die. I was merely looking out for both of our best interests."** Yumito said, its golden orbs coming to life, shining from beneath the cloth.

"I know, thanks Yumito, if it weren't for you i'd be dead!" Yuma said, smiling at his arm.

 **"Your thanks is not necessary, I was merely looking out for myself...but...Your welcome, I guess."** Yumito said, before the light began to go out, signalling Yumito falling into a slumber to recharge.

Naruko stared in fascination at the light disappearing, the bandages wrapping back around Yuma's arm.

"That's so weird..." Naruko said.

"Say's the girl with a fox in her gut." Sasuke remarked with a hint of snark.

"Oi, watch it asshole. Oh! Speaking of assholes!" NAruko started.

"Nice seg-way moron." Sasuke said with a snort.

"Your pal Yumito is a total prick Yuma! He kept calling me moron, or simple and even easy!" Naruko complained.

"Because you are." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Asshole." Naruko muttered.

"Dumb Ass." Sasuke muttered back.

"Your both wrong, your annoying." Yuma deadpanned.

A small gust of wind flew through the plains. All was silent for a good ten seconds, until the entire team erupted into laughter, the uneasiness finally drifting away.

"Well then, what should we do today?" Sasuke asks the both of them, shocking Naruko and Yuma from their laughter.

"Huh?" Yuma asks dumbly.

"I assume you would want to go somewhere for lunch. You know, to make up for the fiasco that was last nights dinner?" Sasuke said with a glint in his eye, Naruko stood up with a frown.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't say tha-!?" Naruko began to berate him, only for Yuma to hold his hand in front of her with a solemn shake of his head.

"No, he's right. I did ruin the dinner and its all because of my lack of tact. I apologize." Yuma said, bowing before them in an apology.

Naruko stood with a dropped jaw while Sasuke gave Yuma a genuine smile.

"Its alright, your forgiven. Now then, why don't we get some lunch and try to make this sour day better?" Sasuke said, patting Yuma on the back in a brotherly manner, much to the shock of Yuma, who was unused to such friendliness being shown to him.

"Yeah! Lets go eat something, i'm starving you know!" Naruko cheered with a fist bump, bringing a small smile to Yuma's face.

The three ninja of Team Seven began making their way back to the village district, a joivial atmosphere quickly taking over as they tried forgetting of the days troubles. Yuma would be the mediator as Naruko and Sasuke began their usual banter. Fore the first time in a long time, Yuma could actually say with confidence that he was...

 _Happy._

As they made their way out of the plains, they were unaware of the several animal masked individuals watching them from up high on the tree tops. One of tsuch several individuals pulled out a transceiver, putting it to his mouth.

"This is Sai, Lord Danzo. Yuma is unharmed and has survived his encounter with the One Tailed Jinchuriki. Your next orders my lord." Sai said, completely monotone.

 _ **"No further actions will be required. Report back to me and give a full report."**_ The voice of Danzo came out through the the transceivers of every masked individual, all of them disappearing in a burst of leaves.

All of them, except for Sai that is.

Sai pulled out a second transceiver from his back pocket, pulling it up to his mouth.

"Lord Orochimaru, the pet subject Yuma has seemed to begun using his abilities. I suspect it is only a matter of time until _that_ occurs." Sai said.

 _ **"...Excellent. Thats good news. Remember to keep in touch to tell me all the juicy new details on my precious Yuma. Won't you, my dearest Sai?"**_ The static like voice of Orochimaru purred into Sai's ear, bringing a small frown onto the pale boys face.

Sai looked down at the forest floor beneath him in content, closing his eyes in irritation.

"...Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

And with that, the double spy child known as Sai departed from the forest, returning to his life of constant lies and the betrayal of others.

 _For that life was all he knew._

* * *

Rain. That was the first sound he had awoken to.

Lightning. That was the first sight he saw as he rubbed his bleary eyes, a window to his side.

 _and then..._

The deafening sound of thunder was the second sound he heard, making him jump of out of bed in a fright.

The boy fell onto his back with a very audible thump, causing him to curse. He rubbed the back of his back as he continued to rub his bleary eyes with the other. The boy had no idea where he was, the first thing he noticed about his new location was that it was a cavernous room. He looked around himself, fear and annoyance in his eyes. The boy noticed a door, and decided his next course of action would be to open it.

He pulled the door open, the sight of a pipe like infrastructure city meeting his eyes. He noticed two things; one, he was in what looked to be a cavernous area most probably carved into a mount or tower; Two, he was no longer in the wave.

The boy walked forward, cautiously, walking past a bench and desk made of stone. He peered out into the steam punkish looking city, a slight feeling of dread overcoming him. He was about to take another fearful step forward, until...

"Hello little one, I see you have finally awoken." The sudden voice startled him, as he looked all around himself, trying to find out where it came from.

"What a funny one, look up child." The voice said.

And so, he looked up.

 _And all he could thing of to describe the sight was the word "Angelic."._

Above him, was a purple haired woman with piercings, adorned with the most beautiful wings that seemed to be made up of paper. When gazing upon a pristine being such as her, all he could compare her to was an _angel_. He immediately reddened in the face, causing the seemingly angelic beauty to lightly giggle.

"What is your name, child?" The angel like woman asked.

For awhile, all the astonished boy could do was stand there with his mouth agape. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was really but a instant, he spoke.

"My name is Inari, what is yours ma'am?"

The angel smiled.

 _"Konan, little one."_

And with that, the boy from the wave, Inari's destiny began to take form.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, sorry that this chapter took a little longer to finish, I got a new part time job so chapters might take a bit from now on. But don't worry, there will still be at the very least Two Chapters a month and Four at most. Remember to review this and give your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **KingOfShame, Out!**


	22. Chapter 21

One of the first things Inari noted of his new surroundings was the abundance of rain. It never seemed to stop. It poured without end, seemingly infinite and boundless. The second thing he noticed was the mechanical and dirty look of the village he was in. The third thing was the looks his guide received, people standing at attention, eyes brimming with awe and reverence at her very presence.

He could understand why.

The woman named Konan was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. It was almost like she were ethereal, an angel from above sent to guide the poor and weak to serenity. Remarkable and kind, as soft and gentle as the paper like wings adorning her back. In the few minutes he had been awake, these were the few things he could discern from her character thus far.

Upon waking and meeting with the angelic woman, he was asked to follow her. Where she was taking him he had no idea. All he knew was that something about her made him want to obey her every word.

"This place...it looks so..." Inari gazed around himself, speaking aloud.

"I know what your thinking, sad looking right?" Konan said, a small smile adorning her lips, causing Inari to sputter.

"N-No! Not all, I was just-"

"It is alright, you are not wrong in your assessment. This place has been the subject of many attacks and battles during the Great Ninja Wars." Konan said, cutting Inari short.

Inari's eyes widened slightly, before looking downcast, her statement bringing back memories of his ruined village.

A blond haired girl flashed through his mind briefly.

He grimaced in disgust at the memory.

"My village...it was also attacked by ninja...although...it didn't make it." Inari said, his eyes growing watery.

Konan's eyes shifted to his face, frowning slightly.

"I apologize if what I said brought back any unpleasant memories, young one." Konan said.

Inari shook his head.

"Its not your fault." Inari said.

Inari looked around himself, trying to discern exactly were he was being led to.

"Um, where are we going by the way?" Inari asked.

"You shall find out shortly..." Konan said, bringing a small frown to Inari's face.

They walked for quite some time, allowing Inari to get a good feel of his surroundings. Eventually they came upon a large building. The building resembled chemical plants he had seen in books he used to read. Inari began to become slightly worried, having read many scary novels, he knew it unwise to go into ominous buildings such as the one before him.

"Uh...miss Konan? Why did you take me he-!?" Inari asked, turning around to find his guide missing.

"This way young one." Konan's voice coming from the entrance to the ominous building, holding the door open for him.

Inari got an uneasy feeling, but pressed forward anyway, trusting in the angel like Konan. He walked to the entrance, Konan's gentle smile calming his nerves slightly. He walked through the door way, Konan flouting over his head. She motioned for him to follow her, as she flew up a flight of stairs stopping at the stop to wait for him. Inari walked up the stairs, slowly, he began to make out something that sounded like cheering.

This caught his attention.

Konan smiled once more, as she walked up the next flight of stairs. Inari followed, his curiosity captured due the now increasing noise he heard as he pressed onward. Finally coming to the end of the stairwell, he noticed he could now realize what the noise was.

It was cheering.

Konan walked to a large set of doors, opening them, the sound of cheering now deafening to Inari. An authoritative voice could be heard from within.

He walked with her into the room, and what he saw before him...

 _would change his life forever._

A large crowd of people were cheering in the large auditorium before Inari's eyes. They all had their fists in the air as they cheered and screamed to the top of their lungs. A man stood atop a stage, black hair flowing behind his pale skinned visage. Beside the bellowing man stood a orange haired man with several piercings reminiscent of Konan. The man had charcoal black eyes, and his hair ended at the base of his back, wild and unkempt.

"And so I ask you, to what end, for what goal do we shed blood?!" The man roared.

"We shed blood so that none may suffer!" The crowd shouted back.

"Exactly! For that goal and that goal alone we fight ever onward! We fight against this corrupt, filthy world! This world that allows evil to spill blood! This world that see's despicable acts as heroic! This world that forces children to fight in grown up affairs. This despicable, treacherous and dirty world must be cleansed! That is why we exist!" The man shouted as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Inari stared at the man, an odd feeling settling in his chest, his eyes lighting up with an unknown emotion.

"W-Who is that?" Inari asked.

"Amazing isn't he? He is one of our senior members and the direct disciple of our great leader. He has saved us all from sorrow and despair with his brilliant speeches. His name is Gakuta." Konan said.

"Who are you guys?" Inari asked, finding himself being swept up in the feeling permeating the room.

"We are..." Before she could answer, the man known as Gakuta began shouting once more.

"We are Akatsuki, and we shall bring an end to the shinobi world!"

Inari froze.

Images of his burnt home came to mind.

Konan smiled at Inari, a knowing look in her eyes.

"What did he say?" Inari asked with a shaky breath.

"We are Akatsuki, Inari, a group dedicated to the complete eradication of shinobi life. We are all people who have suffered due to the world that surrounds us. Most of the people here were those saved by our great leader, due to having their homes destroyed by ninja." Konan said.

Inari's eyes widened in shock.

"That's like..."

His father figure's last moments came to mind. His mother's breathless corpse and the tired dirty feeling he had in his heart as he said goodbye to his destroyed home. The feeling of betrayal upon finding out his first crush was the very thing his village and he detested. A dark, vindictive emotion began to settle in Inari's chest.

"We're all like you Inari. If it weren't for Gakuta stumbling upon your tired body in mist territory, well...who knows what might have transpired." Konan said, reaching out her hand to Inari.

"Come young one, I have someone I think you should meet." Konan said, a mother like smile convincing Inari to follow her.

They walked past the roaring crowd, and then through a door that was to the left of the stage upon which Gakuta was giving his rousing speech. They arrived at a large hallway, three distinctive paths forming a forked road at the end. Inari looked at Konan with an unsure expression, before she walked ahead, leaving him no choice but to follow.

Konan awaited him at the end of the hall, walking through the center most pathway. Inari walked by her side, taking note of the stony interior. They soon came to a door, a large door, a door so large that it gave Inari a bad feeling. Konan knocked onto the door, causing Inari to stiffen up. A booming voice sounded out from within, a voice that brought a smile and wide eyed look from Konan.

"You may enter Konan." The voice sounded out, sounding distorted.

Konan smiled, eyes filled with the same reverence the villagers had for her.

She grasped the handle, turning the door open. Inari immediately stiffening up, knowing whoever was beyond the door, they had to be important to evoke such a look out of the composed Konan. Once the door was open, he noticed the many scrolls and ninjutsu tomes littered around the room. At the very back of the room, laid a desk. A man, reading a book, sat behind it.

"I have brought the child, great leader Kakumei." Konan said, suddenly bowing before the strange man garbed in black and wearing a cat Anbu-like mask.

 _'Kakumei? Does she mean like the word "revolution"? What a strange name.'_ Inari thought to himself.

"Good work, you will surely be rewarded for your work, Konan. You may go now." The man known as Kakumei said.

Inari looked at Konan with a frightened look, not wanting to be left alone with this man. Konan smiled sheepishly at Inari, getting up from her bowing position.

"Do not worry young Inari, our venerable leader is no one to be afraid of, I assure you. I must go now, excuse me." Konan said, bowing at the waist one last time, before walking out from the room, leaving only Inari and the masked man.

Inari turned to the man, a worried gaze on his person. The man named Kakumei tilted his head in a confused manner, pointing to the seat in front of the desk he was currently situated in.

"Take a seat, Inari." The mysterious man ordered.

Inari gulped, doing what he was told as he sat himself in front of the desk. The man reached beneath his desk, pulling out a cup and a plate. He settled them onto the desk. Inari became confused at this, watching as the man poured some liquid into the cup.

"All I have to drink is tea, I hope your comfortable with that. What would you like to eat? I have some fish if you would like? Or would you rather prefer chicken? If neither suites your fancy, I could always ask one of our members to bring something more suitable." The man said, his distorted tone winging out the already confused Inari.

"Huh?" Inari asked dumbly.

"You had a rough day I assume? Thus I see fit that before we discuss anything I make sure your well fed. You have just woke up after what I suppose was a traumatic experience right?" Kakumei said.

"Uh, yeah.I'll uh, take the fish." Inari said, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

 _'What is up with this guy?'_

Kakumei nodded his head and walked to the other side of the room, taking out some, and brought it to the young Inari. Inari began reluctantly eating, the quietness of the room settling his nerves. A strange feeling settled in his heart, as he bit into the succulent fish meat. Slowly, he felt something sliding down his cheek. Out of no where, Kakumei wiped at Inari's cheeks with a napkin.

"Why are you crying young one?" The man asked.

Inari finally realized what was happening to him. After having gone through what he had, and seeing everything and everyone he loved go up in smoke, he felt himself letting out his long held back tears. He dropped the fork in his hand, his hands to shaky to keep hold of his silver ware.

"I-Its just...This fish reminds me of home is a-all." Inari said, wiping at the tears pouring from his eyes.

The man kept silent, as Inari began pouring his heart out. Silently sobbing all the while as he ate the fish with a shaky hand.

"I-I w-want my m-mom back. I-I wanna wake up and have this all be a dream. I-I wish mister K-Kaiza was here!" Inari said, finally breaking down, falling from his chair.

He sat on his knees on the stone floor, tears pouring nonstop.

"Why!? Why did it have to happen to me!? Why!? I want my mom back! I want Kaiza back! I want grandpa Tazuna back! I hate them! I hate them all!" Inari yelled out as tears poured, pounding the stony floor in a fit of rage.

"This world...This disgusting shinobi world! They took my mother, father figure, and grandpa from me! I wish they would all die! Die,die,die,die,die,die!" Inari yelled out, rage consuming his heart.

As Inari yelled out in a rageful temper tantrum, Kakumei stood up from his seat, making his way to Inari.

A pale boy flashed through Inari's head, causing him to grit his teeth.

"T-The moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew...I knew he was no good! T-That's right, its his fault! Every bit!" Inari snarled.

"Yuma Ito." Inari said through clenched teeth, a look of utter disgust on his face.

Kakumei looked down at the raging Inari, before doing something completely unexpected. He bent onto one knee, directly in front of Inari and then...

 _He wrapped his arms around the young boy, embracing him in tight hug._

Inari froze, his next bit of words caught in his throat as the masked man hugged him tight. The man rubbed the back of Inari in a calming manner, causing Inari to settle down.

"It must have been hard, right? Seeing all that you love burn before you? I can certainly sympathize with that, you and I are very similar in that respect." The man said soothingly.

Inari sniffled, his watery eyes wavering with emotion. He hugged the man back, rubbing his snotty face into Kakumei's chest.

"It was. It was so hard...What should I do mister Kakumei, what should I do?" Inari asked, grasping at the back of the mans black fur coat.

"What is it you think you should do, young Inari?" Kakumei asked.

"I-I want to make them all pay, I wanna make everyone who destroyed my home suffer. I-I want to inflict on them exactly what they had inflicted onto me. But most of all, I..."

Kakumei hugged Inari tighter, the boy speaking in a horse, breathy tone.

"I wanna make a world, were no one has to suffer like I did!" Inari proclaimed with a snotty, tear stained face.

Kakumei let Inari go, causing the boy to stumble somewhat. Inari fell onto his knees, a confused look on his face. He looked up, only to see Kakumei outstreching his hand out to Inari. Kakumei slid his mask down slightly, allowing his sharp, yet gentle black eyes to pierce into Inari's very soul. Inari stared up at the man, as the rooms lanterns lit up with blue flame.

"Then join the us, the Akatsuki, Inari." Kakumei said.

Inari's eyes lit up with awe, shifting his eyes in a worried manner.

"B-But, i'm not trained. I-I mean, I've never fought a day in my life! What could I even do?" Inari babbled.

"You needn't worry of that, my disciple will train you. You will only work for us once he guarantees you are ready. So I ask you once more, Join us Inari."

"...W-Why? Why would you go so far for me? I mean, I haven't ever even met you before, so why?" Inari asked.

Kakumei's eyes lifted upward, as if he were smiling.

"Because...You are just like me." The man said.

"Huh?"

"I have already told you haven't I? I myself once lost all that I had. I myself was once irrevocably weak. And I myself wish to change the world. But to accomplish such a momentous task, I need capable individuals to aid me in my goal. Like minded people who I can call allies." Kakumei said.

"I-I...don't know what to say." Inari said with a stutter.

Kakumei chuckled, grasping Inari's hand and helping him to his feet. He pulled his mask back upward, masking himself once more.

"You needn't answer my proposal immeadiatly. You have after all just gone through a terrible event. For that and that alone, I shall afford you two days to come up with an answer." Kakumei said.

Inari smiled lightly.

"Thank you. I know I hardly know you, but I can already tell that you are a kind person." Inari said, a look of reverence forming on his face.

Kakumei chuckled once more, walking back to his desk and sitting himself in it. He looked past Inari, taking a sip of his tea.

"You may return, Konan." Kakumei said.

The door opened, as Konan walked into the room, bowing to the man once more. Inari bushed, worried that Konan might have heard him crying.

"Take Inari to his new quarters, he should get some rest after all." Kakumei said, Konan rising back to standing position.

"Yes, I shall so at once, great lord Kakumei." Konan said, turning to Inari with a smile.

"Let us go, Inari." Konan said.

"O-Okay." Inari stuttered, following her out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Kakumei sat behind his desk, silence consuming the room. Suddenly, a large venis fly trap like being emerging from the floor. Kakumei sighed aloud, standing out his seat. The venis fly trap-like entity was half white, and half black, with golden orbs for eyes.

"What is it, Zetsu?" The man said in a annoyed manner.

"The preparations are now complete, they have entered Konoha." The white part of Zetsu spoke with glee.

"I see...that's good. What of the other matter, what did you think?" Kakumei said, his voice taking a inquisitive tone.

 **"Its to early to tell. But he may be the one. Circumstances are different this time after all, and with the current generation of Uchiha's living so peacefully it would make sense for it to be another."** The black side of Zetsu said in a gruff tone.

"...I see. Well all will be revealed soon I suppose. Go back to Konoha, keep an eye on the state of affairs. Silence anyone who appears to find those who have infiltrated. We must remain vigilant til that day approaches." Kakumei mused.

"Of course." White Zetsu said.

 **"We will return if anything else comes up, farewell, Kakumei."** Black Zetsu remarked.

Zetsu merged back into the floor, disappearing from sight. Kakumei stared blankly at the spot Zetsu left from, before...

"Finally its gone, pathetic pest." Kakumei said with disdain, walking to his door.

He opened the door, walking out of the room and down the hallway. He opened the door leading into the auditorium. It was now empty, a crowd no longer occupying the expansive room. He looked outside a window, taking note of the large full moon shining down from above. With a scowl and a tone full of disdain, he spoke with loathing.

"Kaguya's will shall go up in smoke. I will make sure of that."

And with that, Kakumei spun around, off to make preparations and discuss matters with a certain someone.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo my beautiful sons and daughters of the magnificent mother flippen earth! How do it do! Sorry for the late post, I have been studying for my GED Exams! Wanna get a better job after all! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and have a wonderful day or night wherever you live.**

 **DEUCES!**


	23. Chapter 22

It was eleven at night on Sunday when a pair of average men approached the gates of Konoha. One of the men was around six feet tall and had short brown hair. The other man was around five feet and eight inches tall, with plain black hair. The two men were engaged in hearty conversation, seemingly talking of an upcoming wedding. Kotetsu and Izumo sat behind their booth as they oversaw the coming and going of people leaving and arriving in Konoha.

"Oi Izumo, check it, do they look suspicious to you?" Kotetsu asked his buddy and comrade, Izumo.

"Hmm, they look alright to me, but then again it could be ruse. Keep your guard up Kotetsu!" Izumo said, taking his job too seriously for Kotetsu's liking.

"There you go being too serious again. You need to relax like me!" Kotetsu responded.

Izumo sighed, shaking his head in a pitying manner at Kotetsu.

"If by relax you mean shirk my duties like you do all the time, then I think i'm better off being too serious." Izumo said.

"Oi, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kotetsu asked with a pissed look on his face.

"It means your a lazy good-for-nothing! That's what it mean!" Izumo said.

"Why you! If we weren't on duty i'd-!?"

"Hello, we're requesting entry into Konoha." The man with brown hair asked, cutting of Kotetsu before he get into a tirade.

"Ah, I see, and what is it your entering our village for?" Kotetsu asked, quickly turning professional.

 _'So fake.'_ Izumo thought to himself dryly.

"My buddy here is getting his ass married to a village girl here!" The tall black haired man responded merrily, giving the short brown haired man a rough slap on the back.

"Hehehe, sure am! I've been dating her for quite sometime, finally gathered the guts to confess, and now here we are!" The man responded.

Kotetsu grinned at Izumo with a look on his face that practically screamed 'I told you so.'. Izumo sighed and looked at the two men kindly, sure they had nothing to worry about now.

"Well, do the two of you have any form of identification?" Izumo asked.

The taller of the two men smiled widely, proudly showing his registration as noodle shop owner. The smaller man who was soon to be married showed Kotetsu a medical practitioners license. After looking at the ID's and confirming their authenticity, they smiled back at the two men, handing back their identification. The taller man smiled back, slamming his hand on the smaller mans back once more.

"See! Didn't I tell ya there's was nothing to worry about!" The taller man bellowed heartily.

Kotetsu smiled at his partner Izumo smugly as the two men walked past the two, through the village gate, and into the village.

"Told you your too serious." Kotetsu said.

"Shut up Kotetsu, you pretentious prick." Izumo grumbled.

"No! How about you shut up Izumo, you serious jackass!" Kotetsu barked back.

"No you!" Yelled Izumo.

"Noooo, YOUUUUU!" Kotetsu yelled right back.

As the two chunin ranked guardsman bickered with one another, they failed to see the two plain looking man be dragged into the alley by an individual wearing an Anbu like mask.

Just a normal night in the village hidden in the leafs.

* * *

The moon hanged overhead of Konoha as the playful laughter of one Naruko Namikaze could be heard, as she, Sasuke, and Yuma had spent an entire day goofing off and having fun. Sasuke held a smirk on his face as Yuma face palmed at the blond girls childish behavior.

"Seriously, what made you think it was a good idea to pick on that cat?" Yuma asked with a sigh, rubbing the sore scratch on his arms.

"Oh come on! The little bastard had it coming and you know it!" Naruko exclaimed with a large smile.

"For once I agree with the idiot on this one." Sasuke said nodding his head in a sage-like manner.

Yuma sighed, hanging his head in defeat. A soft breeze rushed through his black hair, as Naruko looked at him oddly. Yuma arched a brow at this, confused as to why she were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hair looks better when you let it hang loose. Better then your old pony tail style anyway." Naruko stated matter of factually, eliciting an embarrassed blush from the now flustered Yuma.

"W-What are you saying!? Quite teasing jerk!" He said with a humph.

"I think she's right, it looks better that way." Sasuke concurred, gifting Yuma even further embarrassment.

"Who knew the two of you were such jerks..." Yuma lamented with a sigh, shaking his head in defeat.

Naruko smiled, letting loose a chuckle. Sasuke only smirked, bringing out a frown from Yuma. Naruko wiped a tear from her eye, watching as Yuma began to bicker back and forth.

 _'Its nice that he's warming up to us...I was starting to worry that we would never get along.'_ Naruko thought happily.

Naruko walked ahead of the two, turning to face them with a smile, walking backwards with her hands behind her head.

"Today was a blast! Thanks for hanging with us Yuma!" Naruko said, closing her eyes as she gave a full teethed smile.

Yuma's eyes slightly widened, averting his gaze, attempting to pretend like he was not spell bounded by her smile.

 _'Jeez, what's up with me lately...'_ Yuma thought in irritation.

 **"Don't tell me your still hanging out with the buffoon."** Yumito suddenly spoke, shocking Yuma out of his moment.

"Oi, shut it weird arm thingy! Yuma, don't listen to that jerk!" Naruko exclaimed with a frown, glaring at the golden orbs shining from beneath Yuma's wraps.

 **"My names Yumito, not weird arm thingy. YU-MI-TO, understand simple one?"** Yumito said mockingly, Naruko's cheeks puffing with anger as her face began turning red, fuming with an angered expression.

Yuma laughed loudly, eyes getting wet.

"You should see your face! You look like a tomato!" Yuma bellowed with laughter, wiping a tear from his eye.

Naruko pouted at Yuma, stomping her foot against the ground in anger.

"I do not look like a tomato! Take it back!" Naruko yelped defensively.

Sasuke began to snicker, causing Naruko to whip her head in his destination, a scowl on her face. This caused Sasuke to do something that he rarely ever did.

He laughed.

"Betrayal! Not you too Sasuke! All of you guys are a bunch of jerks!" Naruko yelled out, blushing in embarrassment.

 **"So I guess this is what you humans call amusement, huh."** Yumito said with an air of gloating.

"Shut up! If you weren't attached to Yuma I would kick your ass! You parasite!" She yelled out.

 **"I am not a parasite, that would require my presence to bring Yuma harm. I give him powers that would otherwise be unavailable to him, and he gives me the joy of existence, thus its a symbiotic relationship, not a parasitic one."**

"You know what I meant asshole!" Naruko yelled out, as Yuma and Sasuke finally calmed down from their fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright. I think you have messed with her enough Yumito." Yuma said, holding his now aching stomach from laughing too hard.

 **"If you say so. Good night."** Yumito said, its golden orbs fading away.

Naruko sniffled, glaring at Yuma and Sasuke. Sasuke smirked while Yuma rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Naruko spun on her heels, walking away from the two of them, heading in the direction of the Hokage's manor, flipping the bird as she stomped away.

"Screw you guys!" Naruko yelled as she ran down the street.

"We love you too moron!" Sasuke yelled back with a smirk.

"Is she okay? I feel kinda bad..." Yuma said with a sigh.

Sasuke turned to him with a small smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who cares? Besides, she'll get over it." Sasuke said.

Yuma smiled at that, grabbing onto the railing attached to the bridge they were now standing on. He looked out into the night sky, a content smile on his face.

"You know...This is the first time in my life I have looked at the moon with an emotion other than hate..." Yuma said, eliciting a raised brow from Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, confused as to what Yuma was on about.

Yuma sighed, an image of him lying in an alley way, his stomach empty as he wept, flashed through his mind.

"Don't worry about it, I was just talking to myself." Yuma said wistfully, pushing himself off the railing.

"You know, despite how friendly I've been with you guys lately, I still haven't forgiven you Sasuke. I now know that my anger and hate directed at Naruko was misguided, but what you did to me hasn't been erased." Yuma said, a deep frown on his face, shocking Sasuke by the shift in tone.

The memory of him abandoning Yuma, allowing him to be beaten down by Kiba came to the forefront of Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke looked at Yuma in the eyes, not being able to tear his eyes away.

"Do you still hate me for what I did?" Sasuke asked.

Yuma shifted his eyes to the side, looking conflicted.

"No...but I still haven'f forgiven you. What you did won't ever go away from my memory. I'm willing to try and forgive, as well as pretend like it never happened when Naruko's around...but I still haven't forgiven you." Yuma said, looking back into Sasuke's regretful gaze.

"I'm alright with that. I know what I did was wrong, and I understand how you feel. I just hope that one day you could forgive me." Sasuke said with a sigh, closing his eyes and turning around from Yuma.

"Yeah...I'll try my hardest..." Yuma said awkwardly.

A soft midnight breeze fluttered throughout the area, bringing out a wistful sigh from Yuma. He turned to Sasuke, a fake smile on his face.

"Well I should be on my way! I got training with mister Danzo tomorrow after all!" Yuma proclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Sasuke tensed up, remembering his fathers words.

 _"Do not, under any circumstances, involve yourself with that man."_

 _"And if you care for your teammate, I'd advise you tell him to do the same."_

"Y-Yuma, wait!" Sasuke blurted out without thinking.

Yuma stopped, turning to Sasuke with a confused expression. Sasuke faltered, looking at the grounding, wondering if he should actually say something. Yuma frowned, arching a brow.

"What?" Yuma asked.

Sasuke bit his lip, keeping his eyes pointed at the ground. He thrust his fists into his pockets, turned around, and began walking away.

"Its nothing don't worry about it. Have a good night, Yuma!" Sasuke yelled out, waving one hand in the air as a sign of farewell.

 _'What was that about...Whatever, I gotta get some sleep for tomorrow.'_ Yuma thought to himself, walking off and heading home.

Sasuke walked off the bridge and down a street corner. He stopped beside a granite wall, slamming his fists against it in frustration.

"I'm such a coward..."

As Sasuke lamented on his failure to warn Yuma, a strange shadow in the shape of a large bird flew overhead. Sasuke looked up at the sky in confusion, trying to see what had cast the shadow. His head swiveled about, looking for whatever it was, before giving up.

 _'I must be tired, considering i'm starting to see things that aren't there. Whatever, I should get some sleep.'_ Sasuke thought, walking down the street, heading home for some well deserved rest.

As Sasuke left, he failed to see the shadow glide from above once more, a strange bird like creature landing a top a building. The creature quickly dissembled into a bunch of tiny white spider-like creatures. The spider-like creatures scattered everywhere; from the trees, into buildings, to tiny holes in walls, even into peoples homes. A smirking man with blond hair held his fingers in front of himself, smoke puffing, leaving in his place a plain looking man with brown hair.

The man jumped off the building walking down the midnight streets of Konoha with an ecstatic smile.

"In about three months time i'll show these culture-less fools that art..."

The man opened his hands a tongue slithering out each palm.

"Is an Explosion!"

* * *

Yuma walked into his home, tiredly plopping into his bed with a smile. Thinking over the days events, from the happy lunch they had shared, to the damnable cat they had messed with, Yuma found himself genuinely content over the day he had spent with his comrades. He closed his eyes, thinking of all that had transpired since becoming a ninja. Thinking over his old self before joining Team Seven, he found that he had improved a whole lot.

 _'I now have a goal more important that any monetary possession.'_ Yuma thought, his mothers face coming to mind as well as the mysterious circumstances of his birth.

 _'I know who my mom is now, but not my father. The man in my memory was my step father, and he was a piece of shit from what I can remember.'_ Yuma thought to himself, his mind racing with thoughts of his upbringing he had forced himself to forget all those years ago.

 _'I wonder what he is like...My real father...'_ He thought with fascination over what his father could be.

He laid in his bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him and drag him into the world of dreams. As his eyes became heavy, and his body became heavy, he found his consciousness drifting off.

As his closed his eyes, smile on his face, one thought crossed his mind.

 _'I wonder if my mother is alright.'_

And with that, he was taken into the world of dreams.

 **Or so he thought.**

Yuma awoke in the familiar hall of mirrors with a gasp. Lying in the hall of memories, he quickly stood up in a fright. He began looking around himself, trying to find the gatekeeper. The large mass of black gunk however was nowhere to be seen, causing Yuma to furrow his brows in distress. He walked around the many crystallized memories, stress rapidly overburdening him.

"Anyone there?" He questioned, wondering why his consciousness had been dragged back here.

Suddenly, he felt compelled to stop in his tracks, a large mirrored memory stood before him, shrouded in a black aura. He gulped, noticing a large seal marked with the kanji for danger. He took a careful step forward, wondering what was compelling him to move forward. He knew that whatever lied in the memory, it had to be worse then anything he had seen beforehand, otherwise why the large danger seal? Knowing he most likely would not like whatever it was lying in the memory of memory, he wanted to just turn around and wait for his body to awake. However...

 _'I wonder what it is?'_

Once that one thought invaded his conscious, it was too late. His hand gripped the seal, snatching it off the large dark mirror. A pulse of darkness pushed forth, a dark insidious fog overtaking the surroundings. Unlike the last time, the mirror did not lurch forward to overtake his being. After a long moment of waiting, he opened his clenched shut eyes in confusion. His eyes widened in realization.

 _'It wants me to go in willingly...Meaning whatever is in there isn't something meant to help me grow as a person like the past memories..'_ Yuma realized.

He took a step forward. Then another. And another. Eventually he stood mere inches away from the black mirror. His hands hovered anxiously close to the surface, wondering if he should actually do this. Yuma wondered if he even wanted to know what was in their. He was frozen in place, scared of what awaited him within.

Sadly...

 _ **He was far too curious.**_

With closed eyes, he took a leap of courage and jumped into the black mirror.

 _And his consciousness bled into the world of memories._

His eyes opened finding himself as a toddler. Laying in the dirty alley his last memory of Orochimaru sending him to by snake ended. He began wailing as any toddler in such a situation would. He couldn't move since he had yet learned to walk. What felt like an eternity passed till a bystander eventually found the wailing child, and immediately called a ninja, a crowd quickly forming at the site.

Anbu immediately appeared on site, getting the crowd to disperse.

He was picked up by one of the anbu, the world blurring around him as the scene was now in the Hokage's office. A disgruntled Minato sat behind the desk, an unhappy expression on his face.

"Did any of you find him?" The Hokage asked.

"No. He has most likely already escaped the village." One of the Anbu spoke.

Minato slammed his fist onto the desk in a fit of rage.

"Damn Orochimaru!" Minato said, his face scrunched into an expression of hate.

"How did he get in?" Minato asked, several Anbu stepped forward.

"We have a suspicion that the civilian family, the Ito's, had a hand in his infiltration." One of the Anbu said.

"How?" Minato asked bluntly.

Another Anbu stepped forward, handing Minato a folder. Minato stared at the folder with confusion. He took the folder from the Anbu who quickly took a step back. As Minato flipped through the pages of the folder, his furious expression seemed to double in intensity. He threw the folder to the floor, falling into his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course, that makes almost too much sense." Minato grumbled aloud.

"So...Your telling me this kids step-grandfather, was a former student of Orochimaru's Research labs. And that he had been aiding in Orochimaru's research because his brother was held hostage, correct?" Minato asked, the Anbu nodding to his question.

"The step-grandfather's name is Taru Ito, his son is, er, was the boys step-father named Osaka Ito. Although the boys actual father is unknown."

"I see...This poor boy...What of his mother, could she know anything about Orochimaru? Anything at all?" Minato asked, gazing at the toddler Yuma with pity.

"Unknown, but the possibility still exists. It may explain why she killed his step-father. She may have overheard the grandfather and husband discussing there relations to Orochimaru. Of course she would want to protect her child from that snake."

Minato rested his chin in his hands, thinking over what should be done. His eyes turned to the young Yuma, sadness developing on his face. His eyes watered over as his eyes held pain within them.

"We'll take his mother in for questioning. If she doesn't tell us what we want, she'll have citizenship stripped away." Minato said through gritted teeth, feeling disgust over having had to make a decision so cruel.

"What of the child?" The Anbu asked.

"We'll put him in the orphanage. Call in Inoichi Yamanaka. We'll need to rearrange this kids memories or completely wipe it." Minato ordered, his expression turning to one of cold determination.

The Anbu bowed and then dispersed from the room. Minato stood from his seat, walking to the young Yuma who had been placed in a chair. He looked at the young two year old toddler with a sad gaze. He sat down and placed the young child in his lap. He put his hands on the young Yuma's head, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm sorry that someone so young has to go through something like this...Don't worry, one day, i'll make it up to you..." Minato said with a pained sigh.

 ** _"I'm so sorry...Young Yuma Ito..."_**

Yuma's eyes shot open, wide and confused. He pulled himself upright in his bed, his hair obscuring his face. He sat still for a good thirty seconds, before his body began shaking. He climbed out of bed and walked into the restroom. He got in the shower, forgetting to turn the hot water on. After getting out of the shower, he put his clothes on and brushed his teeth. He pulled the hair out of his face, and then...

 _Smashed the mirror to pieces._

Blood ran down Yuma's fist as glass shards littered the bathroom floor. His eyes held an intense fury within them.

Yuma fell to his knees, glass pricking him in the shins and legs. He stood to his feet shakily, walking into the main room of his apartment. He threw his door open and began his stroll down the main road of Konoha, his mind clouded with rage. People walking past him looked at him worriedly, noticing the drying blood stuck to his arms. He finally made it to the Hokage's tower, glaring at it with disdain.

He walked into the tower, ignoring the wide eyed stares he received from others. He walked up the many stairs, finally making it into the lobby. The receptionist noticed him approaching the Hokage's Office.

"Hey, you can't go in there without an appointment!" She yelled out, only for Yuma to flip the middle finger at her.

He threw open the office doors, much to the surprise of Minato, who was signing some papers.

"Yuma! what are you doing h-!?" The Hokage's words fell on deaf ears as Yuma slammed his fist into the wall beside him, several anbu appearing from seemingly nowhere, all pointing kunai at him.

"You messed with my memories! Don't even try to deny it!" Yuma barked.

Minato's face turned dead serious, realizing what this was all about. He gave all the Anbu present a pointed look, all of them dispersing as he did so. His gaze now rested squarely on Yuma, who was positively seething.

"How did you find out?" Minato asked bluntly, feeling it fruitless to try denying it.

Yuma's expression grew even more furious.

"I fucking knew it! Why!? Why did you hide it from me!? What about my mother huh!?" Yuma yelled.

"Yuma, please, calm down." Minato said, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yuma barked once more, slamming his fist back into the wall behind him.

"Please Yuma, there's a lot of things at play here that you don't understand." Minato said, trying to calm him down.

Yuma took a deep breath, attempting to relax himself. Minato pointed at chair in front of the desk, signalling Yuma to take a seat. Yuma huffed, his anger still there but now decreasing in intensity. He sat in the chair, a grumble escaping his mouth as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Minato stared at Yuma wondering were to start.

"Firstly, I would like to apologize to you." Minato said after a few tense moments of silence.

"For what, lying to me for my entire life?" Yuma responded with a heavy dose of snark, much to the displeasure of Minato.

"That, and for the messing of your memories. Now, about your mother...Unfortunately, I can not tell you anything about that matter at this time." Minato said, bringing out a scowl on Yuma's face.

"And why the hell not!" Yuma snarled.

"Because your not a Chunin." Minato said bluntly.

"Chunin? What does my rank have to do with this?" Yuma questioned.

"The matter involving your mother and consequently the rest of your family is information only allowed to those who hold the rank Chunin."

Yuma began tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Your the Hokage aren't ya? Just tell me!" Yuma bit out.

"No. That would be considered preferential treatment, not to mention completely against the rules." Minato responded, much to the displeasure of the disgruntled Yuma.

Yuma scoffed.

"Fine then, how do I become a Chunin, give me the test." Yuma said.

Minato sighed.

"Unfortunatly, its not that simple. I'm sure you have heard of the event called the Chunin Exams." Minato said.

"Chunin Exams? Yeah, I heard of it." The red headed psychopath who was said to be participating entered Yuma's mind, a shiver running up his spine.

"The Chunin Exams is a series of tests held in one of the Great Villages every year for a total of three months. It is an occasion in which genin from all villages battle it out in tests of mind, endurance, and strength to see who is worthy of the rank and status befitting those who are chunin." Minato stated.

"Can any Genin enter these tests?" Yuma asked, a determined glint entered his eyes.

"Yes, although they have to be suggested by their Jonin. Luckily for you, Kakashi has already nominated your team. The tests will start at the beginning of next week." Minato said, Yuma standing to his feet, proceeding to walk out of the office.

"Wait Yuma, were are you going?" Minato asked in confusion at his sudden departure.

"All I have to do is earn the rank of chunin, and you will tell me everything, right?" Yuma asked.

Minato stared wide eyed.

"Y-Yes, that is correct." Minato responded.

"Fine, in three months i'll be back in this office, and you'll tell me everything I need to know, goodbye." Yuma said, slamming the door behind himself as he stomped out.

And thus, Yuma began his walk to the agreed destination he was told to go to, for his training with Danzo. As he walked through the main road, he noticed the many people passing him by giving him strange looks, but he paid them no mind.

 _He had a goal to work towards now after all._

* * *

Two men sat tied in chairs, looming around them where several individuals wearing Anbu masks. They sat shivering in fear, as the animal asked people stood ominously around the two of them. Suddenly, the pannel at the back of the room opened up, a man swathed in bandages like a mummy walking into the room. They froze, knowing exactly who this man was.

"N-No, its him...the..." The tall man with black hair whispered in a mixture of awe and fear.

 _"The Yami no Shinobi..."_ The smaller, brown haired man finished.

A bell rung suddenly, catching the ROOT members attentions.

"Ignore that." Danzo ordered.

Danzo stopped in front of the two man, a cold look dancing in his eyes. He nodded at the agents of ROOT, bidding them all farewell as they walked out of the room through the same panel Danzo stepped out of. The panel slid back into place with an audible thud, leaving only the boogieman of shinobi and two men alone in the small room.

"I believe the two of you both know who I am. And why I am here." Danzo said without care, complete cold in deference as he hinted at the imminent demise of the two individuals before him.

"P-Please, don't..." The smaller one with brown hair begged.

"We're not telling you anything, you hear me bastard! We pledged complete secrecy once joining the Akatsuki!" The taller one shouted, more brave, but still shaking.

Danzo frowned at the two individuals, before pulling out a scroll.

"Do the both of you know what this is?"

The taller of the two men began shaking more, trying to escape his bonds upon guessing what it was.

"That's right, it is a flame scroll. Once I infuse it with some chakra, well..."

Danzo threw the scroll to the floor beneath the two chairs in which the two men sat chained in. It quickly caught fire much to the distress of the two men. Beneath the two chairs was a rug, which quickly caught fire as well.

"If you do not tell me what I want to know, the two of you will die here."

"Eat a dick!" The taller one yelped, the fire quickly spreading to the wooden chairs each gentlemen were bound to.

"Daichi, stop, he's gonna kill us! Just tell him!" The smaller one yelled.

"He wouldn't dare!" The taller one yelled back, the fire quickly spreading to the arms rests, much to the surprise of the tall man now known as Daichi.

"Y-You wouldn't!?" Daichi asked fearfully, the fire dancing mere inches away from the tips of his fingertips.

Danzo lifted his one visible eye brow in amusement.

"Why wouldn't I?" Danzo asked.

"Because you don't have the bal-!? AHHHHHH!" The man started replying with snark, before the flame suddenly enveloped his arms.

"FINE, I'LL TELL YA, I'LL TELL YA! JUST PLEASE STOP! HIS NAMES DEIDARA, HE ARRIVED BY AIR LAST NIGHT! THAT'S ALL I KNOW, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP!"

"D-Daichi!"

Danzo brought his hands together in a hand sign, the fire quickly stopping. The man named Daichi began sobbing, his arms and hands completely charred black. The other smaller man began to whimper.

"S-so, that's it right? You'll let us go?" The smaller man asked timidly.

"Oh, i'll let you go..."

Two ROOT agents appeared behind each man, beheading them in an instant.

"To hell that is." Danzo joked darkly.

Suddenly, a bell could be heard ringing from the other side of the wall, snapping Danzo out of his musing. Danzo's expression to one of seriousness as he ordered the two ROOT agents to clean up the bodies. Danzo pressed his hands onto a seemingly random section of the wall, as it opened up to reveal a dojo complete with weights and various other training equipment.

He walked to the door leading outside the dojo, coming face to face with an impatient Yuma who's hand was about to ring the bell once more. Danzo quickly smiled, hiding away his serious expression from before.

"Ah, Yuma. Here for your training I presume?" Danzo asked rhetorically.

"Yes! I can't wait to learn from you, mister Danzo! What was taking you so long by the way, I was ringing the bell for awhile." Yuma questioned.

"Oh, that, well..."

Danzo turned to Yuma with a kind, elderly smile.

 _"I was having trouble with bugs you see, so I had to squash them."_

* * *

 **A/N" Yo, hope you enjoy the chapter! Peace out Homies!**


	24. Chapter 23

"So Yuma, what is it you want to learn first?" Danzo said, his false smile ever present on his face.

"...Please stop that." Yuma said with a certain meekness to him.

Danzo responded, smile still planted on his face.

"Stop what?"

"That. Stop faking it. I-I know what you are..." Yuma said, looking at the ground, avoiding Danzo's piercing gaze.

Danzo froze, smile evaporating from his face, replaced with a cold stone expression.

"Impressive, how did you figure it out?" Danzo asked.

"I may be a weakling mister Danzo, but i'm not an idiot. I first suspected something was off when a seemingly kind old man just happened to have a book on espionage and battle tactics only available to those who are ninja."

"Oh~?" Danzo said with mirth.

"On top of that, when I came back from my first serious mission in the wave, the Hokage himself assigns you to train me. Not to mention I've heard people talk of a man called the Yami no Shinobi, a man who is said to resemble a mummy, and is the boogie man of the shinobi world. It all just kind of clicked." Yuma said, finally looking up, only to be met with the sight of Danzo standing a mere foot away from himself, looking down at Yuma with a pervasive gaze.

Yuma froze, swept up in the maelstrom dancing within the eyes of the now amused Danzo Shimura.

"So what next, Yuma? Now that you have unearthed who I am and now know that I am not the kind old man you thought I was, whats next? What do you hope to gain from revealing to me that knowledge?" Danzo asked.

Yuma began shaking, and with a lick of his lips, he spoke. Not yet knowing that the reason he was shaking like a wet cat was the overwhelming force of killers intent being exuded by Danzo.

"I-I know that you are only interested in me because of my unique ability to meld into any shadow or dark surface area. You probably knew about it before I did. If I were being honest I am feeling kind of pissed that your only interested in me for that and not because you genuinely care, but..."

"But what?" Danzo asked.

"But, I don't care, because I know your strong. Strong enough to enable me to one day stand as Naruko and Sasuke's equal, no more than that..."

 _"As their superior!"_

Danzo's face morphed into a sick smile, chuckling darkly.

"So the weak link of Team Seven now wishes to surpass the Uchiha golden boy and the villages hero eh? Great, simply outstanding! Fine I will train you! But on one condition!" Danzo said.

"And what's that?" Yuma asked.

"Once you have obtained the rank of Jonin in the future, you will join my organization." Danzo said with a smile that sent a chill up Yuma's spine.

"B-But I haven't even became Chunin yet, how am I going to become a Jonin?" Yuma asked.

"It is not a question of how, but of when. With my training you will not have to worry about any adversity or pitfall that may come in your way. I will train you into the perfect ninja." Danzo said.

"I-I see...Then lets start now!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"So you accept my terms?" Danzo asked.

"Of course, I will become your tool even, if it allows me to become as strong or better than Sasuke and Naruko then i'm in!"

"I have one last question for you, Yuma." Danzo said.

"What is it?" Yuma asked with a raised brow.

"If you have heard the rumors of what I am then surely you have heard of the things you'll have to do once joining my ranks in the future. Why would you want to go through that only for power?" Danzo asked.

Yuma looked down at the ground, thinking it over, before looking Danzo in the eyes.

"Because i'm...I'm..."

His eyes filled up with a fire that would not die down, fierce determination over taking him in its wake.

 ** _"I'm sick of always being in their shadow!"_**

Danzo froze, a brief image of him looking up at Hiruzen's coronation as Third Hokage with disdain flashing in his mind. His hands shook at his side with an excitement that he hadn't felt in years. A wide, Cheshire like grin overtook his face, as he became filled with an emotion he could only describe as understanding. Before him he saw not only himself, but also a boy who could very well be his successor one day. With the intense beating of his heart, and a genuine smile that had never been seen on Danzo Shimura's face for ages, he responded to Yuma's fervent proclamation.

"Good, I will train you until the weak you standing before me shatters and leaves behind a person worthy of being called strong, Yuma Ito!"

* * *

Inari awoke with a long yawn, wiping at his eyes in a child like manner. He crawled out of his bed, briefly bumping into a chair at his bedside. On it was a plate with rice, eggs, toast and a note. He looked at the note curiously and picked it up while munching on the piece of toast.

"Morning Inari, I am unable to await your awakening due to urgent business. After waking you should go to Lord Kakumei's office as soon as your finished eating, from Konan. P.S. A set of clothes await you under the bed." He read aloud, before smiling to himself once seeing who had wrote it.

After eating his food, and changing his clothes, he walked out of the room, shielding his eyes only to be met with dreary clouds.

 _'Oh, no morning sun huh? That makes sense, considering...'_ He thought, looking at the rainy scenery out the window.

He walked down the long hallway not paying attention to his surroundings. He looked out the windows lining the hallway, looking at all the villagers living their daily lives. Before he realized it, his eyes began wetting as he started to liken the villagers of the rain to those he knew and grew up with in the wave. He wiped his eyes, turning around, only to bump into someone.

"Ow..." Inari grunted as he fell onto his bum, his ears catching a boisterous laughter from above him.

"Sorry about that kid, but you should really watch were your going!" A familiar voice called out to Inari, as he looked upwards and saw who it was.

"Ah, your-!?" Inari sputtered, his chest filling with a strange sense of admiration at the smiling man holding out a hand for the young Inari.

"The names Gakuta kid, but you probably already knew that huh? Your the kid I found past out on mist borders eh?" The black haired and pale skinned man proclaimed with a charismatic air to him, helping Inari up with a teeth filled grin.

As soon as Inari got to his feet, he smiled awkwardly back, feeling himself being swept up in the energetic mans vigor. The man who had such a passionate heat in his tone during the day prior, Inari fet himself slightly taken aback to see such a man behaving so carefree.

"Y-Yeah...I saw you giving a speech yesterday, it was um...Inspiring." Inari said, scratching his chin sheepishly.

"Aw geez, ya saw that huh?" The man known as Gakuta responded with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah." Inari said back, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm in charge of keeping up the morale around here. Its the least I could to aid my master. But enough about me, your going to see my master right? I'll show you the way." Gakuta said, showing off his pearly whites once more.

Inari nodded his head in response, as the pale skinned and long haired man led him down the twisting corridors of the tower. He knew after the first two twists and turns that if he hadn't had Gakuta here to show him the way, he would certainly be lost. He looked up at the towering six feet and seven inches mammoth of a man, wondering what could've possibly led such a seemingly happy man to work for an organization working toward a revolution of the world.

Suddenly, Gakuta stopped in his tracks, scowling at a hunchbacked hermit looking man skulking down the hallway.

"Sasori, what is it your doing here at this time? I thought you were usually huddled up in your cave working on those monstrosities of yours?" Gakuta said, a mocking air pervading through his tone.

"If it isn't the leaders golden boy himself, shouldn't you be giving your pitiful speeches to those meat bags you call soldiers?" The man called Sasori responded with sarcasm dripping from his disgruntled rough voice.

The man Gakuta called Sasori turned his head to Inari, who had taken to shaking.

"Really Gakuta? recruiting children now? How pitiful." Sasori said dryly.

"Who I decide to recruit is none of your business, why are you here?" Gakuta snapped back, a look of disdain on his face.

"No need to get so worked up. Honestly, this is why I detest you over emotional folk. I'm being sent out to the Mist, apparently things are getting quite heated there and they need my help reigning _it_ in."

Gakuta got a serious look in his eye.

"I see. So things have already progressed that far huh...Whatever, just make sure to not make trouble for master."

"You have nothing to worry about on that end, I would never mess with him. He could wipe me away with the snap of his finger after all.-

Sasori stopped in front of Inari, who was still shaking and taking up the hall way.

Get out of my way brat." Sasori said, scaring Inari out of the way.

Inari looked behind him as the hunchbacked man continued onward, until turning a corner, now out of sight. Gakuta sighed contently, turning to Inari with a smile.

"Sorry about that Inari, that guy can be a pain." Gakuta said.

"W-Who was that?" Inari asked.

"That was the eye sore named Sasori, a man I hold no love for. Remember to never get on that mans bad side, unless you want to become a puppet." Gakuta said with distaste, the last part freaking Inari out.

"P-Puppet!?" Inari blurted out in surprise.

"Yeah, he has a habit of turning the dead into puppets for his sick collection habit. He calls it art, I call it a disgrace. He has no honor and disgraces the dead with his disgusting methods." Gakuta said, a passionate heat in his tone.

"You sound like you have seen it happen..." Inari said worriedly.

"I did, turned some of my fallen comrades into his playthings. If it were not for master's benevolence I would kill him in a heart beat. Bastard makes my skin crawl." Gakuta responded.

Gakuta's frown quickly morphed into an energetic smile, trying to bring the mood back up.

"But enough about that, lets get you to master already!"

As they walked down the hallway, Inari looked out the window, looking at all the soldiers sparring. He saw the smiles on their face, as if they enjoyed and thought what they were doing was just. A feeling of comradery began to crawl its way into Inari's heart. An image of Konan's smiling face flew through his mind, as he clenched his fists together, making up his mind in that moment.

"Mister Gakuta?" Inari started.

"Yeah?" Gakuta responded.

"I've made a decision." Inari said, a look of determination settling in his eyes.

"A decision? On what?" Gakuta responded densely.

"I...I've decided to join the Akatsuki!" Inari proclaimed.

Gakuta stopped back and looked back at Inari, a smile on his face. Gakuta smiled back, a look of pride in his eyes.

"Welcome aboard kid!"

And so the story of Inari entered its next phase.

* * *

Yuma was pushed down into the tatami matted floor of the Shimura dojo, blood trickling from his nose. Danzo stood above him, foot firmly planted on Yuma's back. The harder Yuma would try to push himself back up, the harder Danzo would push his foot into Yuma's back. Yuma began coughing violently, Danzo frowning from above. Yuma tried rolling out from under the foot, only to be kicked in the side and sent flying into a wall. Danzo sighed, engulfed in utter disappointment.

"Your sensei has taught you nothing has he? How pathetic." Danzo said, the ridicule causing Yuma to flinch.

"I'm sorry..." Yuma coughed out, feeling bad at making his idol disappointed at him.

"Then work harder. By the time you leave here I WILL make you into proper shinobi, mark my words. To think, you came in her telling me you wished to become as strong as your teammates, let look at yourself!" Danzo kicked the downed Yuma, yelling at the now quivering boy.

"As you are now, you're no better than a meat shield." Danzo said.

"I-I'm not...a meat shield." Yuma forced out, attempting to stand to his feet, a scowl forming on his face.

"Oh?" Danzo said with a sneer.

"Then prove it to me with your actions, not your words. And do not look at me like that. After all, you were the one who told me to not hold back, that you could take it." Danzo said with an amused grin.

Yuma stood on his shaky feet, swaggering every which way as he smiled. Danzo lifted a brow in confusion at this.

"Why are you smiling?" Danzo asked in confusion.

"Because, your the first person to not go easy on me, Mister Danzo! Its nice to be trained by someone who won't hold back because they pity me for once." Yuma said, much to the surprise of Danzo.

"You are a strange one, Yuma. You are the weakest person I've ever seen, and yet, you still somehow believe you can reach the pinnacle of strength that your teammates stand upon. Its quite perplexing." Danzo said, a sigh escaping his lips, before narrowing his eyes.

"Well...If I don't try at least that much...Then what good am I to the village?" Inari responded back.

Danzo's eyes lit up with passion.

"Good answer. Now enough talk, back to sparring. Remember, exert as much chakra as you can. Doing so will increase your reserves. Now come at me!"

And so they traded blows back and forth with one another, Yuma not once letting up. One hour turned into two, then three into four. Finally, the sun began to wither in the sky, leaving behind it the glistening moon. Yuma laid face down in the tatami mat, heaving in exhaustion as sweat poured down his face and drenched his body. Danzo stood at the other side of the room calmly, looking as cold as ever.

"We are done here, you will come here once more on Wednesday, remember that. Also, take this." Danzo said, throwing a small square piece of paper at Yuma's side.

"Knowing how lazy that fool Kakashi is, I doubt he has tried telling you of chakra natures or such. Pour chakra into that paper and it will reveal your chakra nature."

"Uh-huh." Yuma grunted, forcing himself up on his wobbly feet, hand loosely holding onto the piece of paper.

He poured chakra into the paper, before he widened his eyes in surprise at the paper becoming suddenly damp, before quickly turning into dirt and crumbling away. Danzo hummed in a curious manner, drawing Yuma's attention.

"Water and Earth huh, interesting." Danzo mused with an odd glint in his eye.

"Is that good?" Yuma asked hopefully.

"Water is a common nature as is Earth; but both together? Now that's an oddity. Oh well, I shall find you a tutor to teach you in those natures by this Wednesday, so do not worry." Danzo explained.

"I-I see, that's good then." Yuma said with a sigh.

"You may go." Danzo said without a hint of care for the obvious near death like tiredness exuding from Yuma.

"Yeah, I'll...I'll be...I'll be going...now..." Yuma tried to say, before completely falling flat on his face, now unconscious.

Danzo frowned at this, prodding the now sleeping Yuma with his cane.

"Hey, wake up. Your supposed to be leaving." Danzo said with an air of annoyance, only for Yuma to respond with a snore.

Danzo scratched the back of his head, not knowing what should be done, before sighing reluctantly. He left the room for a few minutes, before returning with a bed. He awkwardly picked up the sleeping Yuma in his old arms, laying him in the bed, before staring at the preteen for a good minute or so, until bringing a chair into the room, and laying down in the chair.

As he closed his tired old eyes, he thought to himself one last thing.

 _'Your going soft...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, shorter chapter this time I know! Don't worry another is still coming this month, I'm always at least seven chapters ahead of schedule just in case. Anyways, hope you guys are living well and having a good day or night wherever you live, and enjoy the chapter! PEACE!**


	25. Chapter 24

Yuma walked down the main road of Konoha, a look of pure and unfettered embarrassment spread across his face.

 _'I can't believe I fainted in front of mister Danzo! So embarrassing!'_ Yuma thought to himself, cracking his neck as it was riddled with discomfort.

 _'And what was with that bed he put me on! The mattress was almost as hard as rock! But still...'_ Yuma began to smile.

 _'If he didn't care about me, then why make sure I had a place to sleep? He could've just left me on the floor, But he didn't, which means...'_

Yuma was snapped out of his train of thought by a familiar voice calling him from down the street.

"Yo Yuma! Over here!" The boisterous sound of Naruko's voice carried over the crowd, everyone getting into a frenzy upon seeing the village hero and her mother so early in the morning.

Yuma's face became even more red, as the stares of bystanders looked between him and Naruko in confusion. Yuma quickly ran past all them over to Naruko.

"Do you have a volume button!? Can I turn you off!? Where's that off switch you loud mouth!?" Yuma berated Naruko in embarrassment.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?" Naruko argued back with a pout.

"It means your too goddamned loud!" Yuma yelled back.

"Well excuse me! I was just trying to get the attention of a grumpy friend of mine!" Naruko yelled back.

"Who said I was your friend!?" Yuma yelled back.

"Now why do you get to act like that!?" Naruko snapped.

As they bickered back and forth, the sound of motherly laughter reached Yuma's ears. Yuma looked to Naruko's side, his eyes widening in surprise, before quickly narrowing.

"Oi, don't stare down my mom like that!" Naruko yelled, smacking Yuma on the back of his head.

"Ow! Your such a-!?"

"So you must be this Yuma I've been hearing about." Kushina, Naruko's mother, butted in.

Yuma ceased his squabble with Naruko, turning to the red headed mother of Naruko.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Yuma said, but with a lower volume, him not knowing how I should talk to the mother of his teammate.

"Naruko never stops talking about you, and how she has been trying her hardest to be your friend." Kushina said, Naruko immediately reddening up at that statement.

"H-Hey mom! Stop, don't tell him that!" Naruko screeched.

"And why not? Its the truth isn't it?" Kushina said with a chuckle.

"That's true, but still...jeez mom." Naruko pouted.

Yuma's eyes widened at that, a faint blush appearing on his face.

 _'That's cute.'_

He thought, before becoming flushed at the mere thought of him thinking of Naruko in that way.

 _'What the hell is up with me these days...'_ Yuma grumbled in his head.

"Enough of that, how is that pest Yumito doing?" Naruko asked Yuma, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's-"

 **"I'm doing fine, why do you ask?"** Yumito suddenly said, the golden orbs coming to life beneath his arm bandages.

"Oh my!" Kushina said in surprise.

 **"Who is the red head?"** Yumito asked.

"Naruko's mother." Yuma responded.

 **"Neato."** Yumito responded back in annoyance.

"Um, Yuma, what is that thing?" Kushina asked, poking at his arm.

 **"I am no _thing_ , I am Yumito." **Yumito grumbled.

"Its a parasite!" Naruko proclaimed.

 **"And your an idiot."** Yumito said back.

"Its too long to explain, the long and short of it is that somehow Yumito was born from my will, and is able to manifest itself by living within my shadow." Yuma said.

"But its in your arm." Kushina said back, confused.

"Yeah, my arms made of shadow." Yuma responded back, the bandage unfurling to reveal his black mist like appendage with Yumito's golden orbs on his forearm, much to the shock of Kushina.

"That's so weird..." Kushina marveled, sticking her fingers through his mist like arm.

"I know right!" Naruko said, joining in on the poking through of Yuma's arm, much to his dismay.

"Has it always been like this?" Kushina asked.

"No, I lost my arms in the wave mission, and as a replacement, Yumito manifested this arm thingy. I can freely control its shape." Yuma said, demonstrating his statement by shaping his arm into that of a long blade made of shadow.

"But how is it useful if it can't be solid?" Kushina asked, still marveling at this new development.

"Well, take your finger out first." Yuma said.

Kushina removed her finger from within his arm, allowing Yuma to turn it solid.

"There, as long as I have chakra, I can pour it in, thus solidifying my arm." Yuma said, as Kushina poked at the now solid mass resembling a long sword.

"Cool..." Kushina said, still marveling at the strange ability Yuma possessed.

 **"Are we done here?"** Yumito said, annoyed at the poking and prodding.

"O-Oh yes, sorry for bugging you, uh..."

 **"Yumito."**

"Ah yes, Yumito! I knew that!" Kushina said.

 **"Whatever, goodbye, wake me up whenever your in trouble Yuma."** Yumito said, his golden orbs fading away.

"Well, that's that I guess, see ya later Naruko." Yuma said, attempting to leave.

"Wait, Yuma! Hold up! I had something I...Something I wanted to ask you!" Naruko said meekly, a rarity for her that certainly caught Yuma's notice.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yuma said, looking back at her.

"You see um, well, uh...D-Do you wanna come over to our place tonight for dinner!" Naruko blurted out, much to Yuma's surprise.

"W-Where did this come from! Do you mean like a, you know..." Yuma asked, a blush forming on his face.

"Not like that! Sasuke will be there too!" Naruko said back, becoming as red as a tomato.

"O-Oh y-yeah, o-of course, well um...If Sasuke will be there also, then I don't see why not." Yuma answered her request, a huge smile now taking place on Naruko's face.

"Yes! Your gonna love it, I promise ya!" Naruko said, giving one of her trademarked eyes closed and teeth showing smiles.

"Honey, your blushing." Kushina said with a knowing smile.

"S-Shut up mom, whatever! See ya later Yuma!" Naruko blurted out in embarrassment, dragging her mother with her as she ran off.

Yuma smiled faintly, watching as the loud mouthed and energetic blonde ran off. He sighed to himself, realizing that a lot has happened since joining Team Seven. A lot has happened since that fateful day five months ago. He thought back on how he used to hate there guts, and now he found himself becoming they're friends. Although, he now realized that he was back to square one.

"So, what am I gonna do now before I go to dinner at Naruko's place tonight?" He thought aloud, catching the attention of a certain glasses wearing passerby.

"Well if your schedule is free, why not come with me? After all, I did promise to give you medical ninjutsu lessons right?" A familiar voice called out to Yuma, catching him by surprise.

"Kabuto, its you!" Yuma said in shock, not having expected to bump into him.

"Hey Yuma, you healed up okay?" Kabuto said with a smile, walking up to Yuma.

"Yeah! How have you been?" Yuma asked, quickly being swept up into Kabuto's endearing aura.

"I've been doing fine, just bored as of recently. I heard you saying you had nothing to do right? Seems like the perfect time for me to teach you some of what I promised, right?" Kabuto said, much to Yuma's delight.

"Really? That would be great! medical ninjutsu could come in handy a lot." Yuma said, smiling slightly.

"I see, that's good, lets get started then. I know just the place to teach you." Kabuto said, leading the way as Yuma followed behind.

 _'Easy.'_

With that thought and a smirk on his face, he led Yuma to the west district of Konoha, and into the training fields. Yuma followed him, unaware that this lesson of his was more then it appeared to be.

* * *

Naruko finally stopped dragging her mother down the road, pouting profusely. Kushina laughed at her daughter's bashfulness.

"Jeez mom! Why did you have to point that out! Yuma probably thinks i'm a weirdo now!" Naruko complained with a stomp of her foot.

"You seem to worry an awful lot on what that boy thinks of you~." Kushina giggled, as Naruko's cheeks became as red as tomato's.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that at all!" Naruko proclaimed.

"Oh, like what?" Kushina responded with a knowing grin.

"Ugh, ya know..." Naruko said, pointing her nose up to the sky in annoyance.

"But seriously...i'm glad your talking to other kids your age besides Sasuke." Kushina said, patting Naruko on the head.

"What do you mean? I've talked with others besides them!" Naruko said.

"Yes, but i'm not talking about being talkative with others, i'm talking about being friends with others. I realize that although your quite social, its hard for you to make friends." Kushina explained.

"Well that's because its hard to tell if people want to be my friend because they like me or if they're just interested in my title, _'hero of the leaf.'_ Glad to see I don't have to worry about that when it comes to Sasuke and Yuma. Sasuke because, well, he's Sasuke. And Yuma because, well..." Naruko said, her voice trailing off near the end.

"Because what?" Kushina asked, confused as to why she got quiet.

Naruko turned to her mother with a sheepish grin.

"Well, when he first was put onto our team I noticed he was always putting on a fake smile to make us thinks he was buddy-buddy with us. Turns out he hated mine and Sasuke's stinkin' guts!" Naruko proclaimed.

"Huh!? How does that make it easier for you to be his friend!" Kushina asked in shock.

"Because I knew he wouldn't use us for anything, he's too prideful for that. Not to mention I like challenges. Him being stubborn and refusing to be our friend makes me want to get him to call us besties even more!" Naruko said with glee.

Kushina smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and smiled widely. She rubbed her daughter's head with a chuckle, before slamming her hand onto Naruko's back.

"That's my girl!" Kushina said with a shit eating grin, much to her daughter's dismay.

"Oww, mom! You suck!" Naruko complained with a yelp, rubbing the sides of her now sore back.

And with that, the two women of the Namikaze household and those holding the bloodlines of the Uzumaki continued their morning shopping in good spirits.

* * *

Minato was doing paper work when Obito barged in with a grimace, letting Minato theorize that whatever Obito had to tell him, it most likely wasn't good news.

"Akatsuki members have infiltrated the village." Obito said with a deep frown.

Minato's hand, which was in the middle of signing documents, froze in the air.

"Where are they?" Minato asked, his tone dead serious.

"Don't know, we don't even know how many have invaded."

"How do you not know their numbers, but are aware of their appearance?" Minato asked, his voice ice cold.

"The red cloud cloaks have been found near the outside perimeter of the village walls, we suspect they disrobed before entry, to blend in." Obito explained.

Minato sighed in frustration.

"Do we delay the Chunin Exams?" Obito asked.

"No, the date has already been finalized for next week. Not to mention the participants from the other village have already gathered here. Its far too late to postpone." Minato explained.

"Damn it." Obito cursed beneath his breath.

"We need intel, go out there and gather trusted individuals of your choosing to scope out anyone who appears suspicous, and remain vigilant. In the meantime, i'll-!?" Minato, in the middle of giving Obito his orders, was caught off by the door creeping open.

"I got rid of two of them. The man who is most worrisome is a ninja by the name of Deidara." Danzo said, walking in suddenly, interjecting much to Obito's displeasure.

"Danzo, why are you here." Obito said with a snarl, prompting Minato to reign him in.

"Obito, be quiet." Minato ordered.

"Tch, fine Sensei." Obito relented, while still glaring daggers at Danzo.

"Continue Danzo." Minato said.

"Yesterday, two individuals entered the village under the guise of attending a wedding, which immediately raised my suspicion. After all, no weddings were scheduled that day."

"How do you know that for sure?" Obito asked in annoyance.

"Nothing in this village goes on without my knowledge." Danzo said, not even sparing Obito a glance.

"Creep." Obito said underneath his breath, earning him a pointed look from Minato that made him go silent.

Danzo continued, completely ignoring the master and disciple's exchange.

"After finding the same robes you spoke of, my agents of ROOT came to me with the findings. I then questioned those pitiful guards you have stationed at the gate on the two individuals' appearance. With that my agents of ROOT were able to quickly locate the individuals. After a few minutes I got them to talk, they told me of the other one, likely their superior. His name is Deidara, and after some study, I have learned that he is an S-Rank traitor of the village hidden in the stone. AKA, your greatest enemy, Iwagakure." Danzo reported.

"I see, that is troubling news, and of the two others?" Minato inquired.

"I took care of them." Danzo replied without an ounce of sympathy or care.

"I see...I assume you didn't give me this information for free." Minato said.

"You are quite correct, I wish to give Yuma an entire weekend of training before the Chunin Exams begins this upcoming Monday." Danzo revealed, a dark glint forming in his eyes.

"I see...that shouldn't be too bad." Minato relented.

"No, you seem to misunderstand me, when I mean training, I don't mean the standard curriculum you have allotted me, I mean train him in the way I train my agents of ROOT." Danzo stated.

"You piece of shit! He is just a kid!" Obito flipped out, finally being unable to stay silent.

"OBITO! BE QUIET!" Minato ordered with a thundering voice filled qith authority, silencing him in an instant.

Minato turned to Danzo, his eyes filled with an unwavering flame.

"Danzo. Do you even know what that would do to a boy like Yuma? He isn't like my daughter or Sasuke, he can not and should not be subjected to training at that high of a degree." Minato said in a cold, deadpan voice.

"He knows of who I am. He asked this of me personally." Danzo said.

"Why? Why Yuma? Why someone like him?" Minato asked

"Because, he is like me." Danzo stated, much to Minato's shock.

"You don't seem to realize that your constant coddling of the boy will only lead to him viewing you with contempt. The one thing Yuma detests more then being thought of as weak, is people giving him pity. He hates being weaker then his teammates and he wishes to one day stand as their equal. Who are we to deny him the right to improve." Danzo said.

Danzo walked up to the desk, and slammed his hands onto the top. Obito immeadiatly stepped forward, only to be grabbed by Minato before he could do anything rash. Danzo loomed over the desk, staring directly into Minato's determined gaze.

"Give me one weekend to train the boy in any way I see fit. One little weekend, and I assure you, he will become so much more then he is now. To say no would not only betray the goodwill I have shown you, but would also be a huge disservice to young Yuma's wish to prove himself. Make the right choice, Minato." Danzo said with a deadly gaze.

All was quiet for a good few seconds, both men of the leaf not moving a single muscle as Obito glared at the elder with contempt. Minato closed his eyes, and sighed, breaking the long standing silence.

"Fine, do as you wish." Minato relented.

"Sensei! You can not be serious! If it were anyone else it would be fine, but this guy!" Obito yelled, pointing at Danzo with a glare.

"This man is...he's just..." Obito forced out through clenched teeth, trying to hold himself back from going any further.

"Pure fucking evil." Obito said, a glare being levied at the root of the ninja shadow world.

"Obito, it has been decided, discussion is over." Minato said without admonishing Obito.

Danzo bowed, beginnig his trek out of the room. Once he got to the door, he stopped.

"Try to teach your dog better manners next time Minato, those who bark most are often the most foolish." Danzo remarked, walking out of the room without even sparing the now seething Obito a glance.

Obito's hands began sparking, as if he were at the very edge of snapping.

"Obito."

"...What."

"Calm yourself, now." Minato ordered.

Obito turned his head to glare at the Hokage, only to be caught off guard by a hug.

"I know how much you hate Danzo, more then anyone, but you must remain calm." Minato said soothingly.

"...Its not fair Sensei, if it weren't for him, then Rin would still be...would still be..." Obito began to whimper, his eyes growing watery.

"I know, I know..." Minato said, calming down his student as he wept.

And so, under the setting sun, teacher and student let out all of their sorrows, as they dreamed of a time long past. A time where the former Team Seven was still whole.

* * *

Yuma sat, looking at the green aura surrounding his hands in pure fascination. It quickly went out however, much to Yuma's mild disappointment. The sound of clapping could be heard from across the stump Yuma sat upon. Kabuto grinned at Yuma, providing him with a sense of accomplishment.

"Only a couple hours and you have already mastered low level medical ninjutsu, that's quite something!" Kabuto said, showering Yuma with praise.

"R-really, its not that big of a deal." Yuma said, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to hide his feeling of accomplishment.

"It is alright to feel accomplishment you know, don't worry about it. Gloat all you want." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Oh geez, T-Thanks." Yuma said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Still though, I wonder how fast Naruko or Sasuke would've learned this? I mean they are prodigies after all." Kabuto said, sparing Yuma a side ways glance to gauge his reaction.

He was now frowning.

 _'Bingo.'_

"I mean, I've heard that Naruko Namikaze has mastrered the Rasengan, a move only known by the Hokage and the Jiraya. I heard she learned it in two days! Is that true Yuma?" Kabuto asked.

"Haha, I don't know..." Yuma said, faking a smile.

"If it is true, she probably could've learned this in only one hour, or even less then that! Man, so incredible. Then there is Sasuke Uchiha, I've heard he awakened his Sharingan at a very young age and people are calling him the next Itachi! Man, must be nice to be surrounded by such incredible people!" Kabuto said, pretending to gush.

"Y-Yeah...it sure is great." Yuma said, his smile now more noticeably false, but Kabuto continued to push anyway.

"Man, the two elite of the hidden leaf, people love them, they're talented beyond reason, and there futures couldn't be any brighter, I wish I were them!" Kabuto said.

"I mean, with people like that on your team, you won't have to worry about being kidnapped by enemy forces, and your set for the easy road to success, how I envy you." Kabuto said, hearing a branch stem snap as Yuma stood up from the stump, brushing off his knees.

"Were are you going?" Kabuto asked, feigning ignorance and confusion.

"Sorry, I remembered I have to go to a family dinner at Naruko's place, see ya later Kabuto..." Yuma said, his voice low and now downtrodden.

Once Yuma was out of range or ear shot, Kabuto let out a laugh and a smirk.

"Sow seeds of jealousy and contempt and let the other pieces take care of the rest, your quite cruel, master Orochimaru." Kabuto called out, a snake falling from a tree in response.

The snake began to tremble, curling up before its mouth unhinged. The snakes body grew large and from it what could be described as a person came out from within the snakes body. Orochimaru stood onto his feet, a smirk forming on his face as he cracked his stiff neck.

"We may not be able to do anything to the Leaf Village, but we don't have to worry about that, the Akatsuki will take care of that for us. I'm more interested in how my dear young Yuma will grow." Orochimaru explained with a sultry dark tone.

Kabuto smiled in response.

"Keep on sowing the seeds of ill will into Yuma, I want to see him develop more, I ahve high expectations for the boy after all. In the meantime, I shall keep a low profile and watch things from behind the scenes. After all..." Orochimaru looked at a tree, a small white spider like creature scurrying away from Orochimaru's field of vision as he grinned darkly.

"Whether we intervene or not, it doesn't matter. This village will burn, all we need do is watch and wait, and of course..."

He chuckled aloud. The wind ceasing all around them as Orochimaru gazed at the setting sun with a psychopathic grin.

 _"Enjoy the show the Akatsuki will grant us."_

* * *

Naruko paced back in forth in the large living room as her mother giggled aloud at her. She turned to her mother with a glare, but the blush on her face as she did so only served to increase the intensity of her mothers laughter.

"Oh Naruko, getting so worried over a simple dinner, it will be fine honey!" Kushina said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"B-But what if he doesn't like the food! O-Or he is offput by the large table! And what about the plates!" Naruko said with worry, much to Kushina's amusement.

"You never act this way when Sasuke comes over. Also the plates? Your worrying too much honey." Kushina said.

"Because I've known Sasuke forever, what are you even getting at!" Naruko replied with a blush.

"Come on now dear, stop messing with Naruko." Minato said descending down the stairwell with a grin.

"Oh fine!" Kushina said with a giggle.

"Besides, Naruko doesn't wanna be blushing when Yuma comes, otherwise he'll think less of her!" Minato said, winking at his daughter who now resembled a tomato once more.

"Not you too dad! Its not like that all ya know!" Naruko whined in dismay.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Is the food ready Kushina?" Minato asked.

"Yep! Now all we have to wait for is the guests." Kushina said.

As if in response to Kushina's words, the door bell rung, bringing out an excited smile from Naruko as she ran for the front door.

"Coming!" She shouted as she bounded for the door, flinging it open with a huge smile.

"Welcome to my lovely abode Yu- oh, its just you. Come in Sasuke." Naruko said with a hint of disappointment.

"First of all, rude. Second of all, he's right behind me." Sasuke said with a snort, pointing behind himself to the silent Yuma who was looking very uncomfortable and out of his element.

"H-Hey Naruko, so uh, i'm here haha..." Yuma said awkwardly.

 _'Way to be redundant idiot.'_ Yuma thought, scolding himself over his lack of social skills.

"Hey Yuma! I'm glad you made it! Come on in!" Naruko said with a blinding smile.

"I exist..." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Anyways come on Yuma!" Naruko said ignoring Sasuke and grabbing Yuma by the hand, dragging him into her mansion.

Yuma marveled at the extravagant setup of the Hokage manor, green envy shining in his eyes. He was so enthralled in the mansion, that he hadn't even noticed he was essentially holding hands with Naruko. While being dragged around by Naruko, an audible cough was heard, as if someone where trying to garner his and Naruko's attention.

"Naruko, I know your excited to have your teammates over for dinner, but if you would please stop dragging poor Yuma around like a rag doll, then it would be most appreciated." Minato said, as Naruko reddened in the face quickly.

"Oh my! Already holding hands!" Kushina chirped from inside the kitchen.

"N-No! I was just showing him around! Its not like that! Right Yuma?" Naruko yelled, turning to Yuma for back up.

He was no longer beside, as he was pulled aside by Minato. Naruko saw her dad whisper something into Yuma's ear that made his eyes light up with excitement.

"Really! This weekend!" Yuma asked Minato with an expression that said he couldn't wait.

Minato nodded with a smile.

"Yes!" Yuma proclaimed, much to Naruko's confusion.

"What was that about Yuma?" Naruko asked with a cute tilt of her head, as Yuma had walked back to her and Sasuke.

"O-Oh! Nothing much! don't worry about it..." Yuma said, brushing her off.

Naruko frowned at that.

"Anyways, lets go eat. I'm pretty sure Yuma and you will clear most of the table..." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Oh? I know our Naruko is a hefty eater, but how is Yuma gonna clear the table?" Kushina asked as they all took their seats at the dining table.

"Lets just say between the two of them, I don't know who's worse." Sasuke said with a smirk that irked Yuma in a way.

"Be careful Sasuke, your arrogance is showing." Yuma joked.

"Haha, how comical. Are you a comedian, because if not, you should really become a comedian." Sasuke joked back in a deadpan tone.

Minato laughed heartily catching everyone's attention. Yuma looked at him, slightly spooked by seeing the arguably strongest kage in the world laugh in such a kind and gentle way.

 _'I wonder how many people he has killed with those hands of his?'_ Yuma thought darkly, as he sat down.

He turned his head to see what was on the table. His eyes widened and his mouth immediately became wet as he ogled all of the delicious looking dishes set on the table. Naruko saw this, and giggled.

"You must be hungry huh Yuma?" Naruko asked with a smile that caught Yuma off guard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was training for most of the day so-."

"Training? With who?" Minato interjected.

"Oh, with Kabuto. He is a medical ninja we met on our mission to the wave. When we were there he had promised me to teach me medical ninjutsu." Yuma explained.

Minato sighed in relief.

"I see, medical ninjutsu huh? So, do you want to be a medical ninja? They're quite helpful to the village." Minato asked Yuma with a kind smile.

"O-Oh, I don't know what I want be per-say..." Yuma responded somewhat quietly, his conversation with Kabuto concerning Naruko and Sasuke coming back to him.

"I think that would be perfect for you Yuma! Then you could be safe and leave the fighting to me and Sasuke!" Naruko said.

Yuma did not like the implications behind that statement one bit.

"W-Well I can fight with you guys too..." Yuma said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, but it would still be nice to keep you out of harms way." Naruko said back.

 _'What am I? A baby in need of protecting?'_ Yuma thought, becoming irritated.

"I agree, besides, its safer for you that way." Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

"...okay." Yuma said, an air of annoyance in his tone that did not go unnoticed.

"O-Of course we still can count on you to help us when we need ya, so you won't always have to be on the sidelines you know!"

"..." Yuma stayed silent.

"U-Um...lets eat!" Naruko said, trying to keep the mood up.

"Yeah!" Kushina said in agreement, trying to aid her daughter.

The entire dinner was amazing, they ate and joked around for around in hours as they scarfed down food. Everyone was having fun, enjoying the happy mood and eating at the table with one another as if they were one big happy family.

Everyone except Yuma that is.

Once the dinner was over Sasuke bid the Namikaze family goodbye, heading back to his home in the Uchiha district for some much deserved rest. Naruko bid him farewell, as she walked outside with Yuma, trying to bring back his good spirits.

"Isn't the moon pretty tonight?" Naruko said walking alongside Yuma down the street.

"...Sure."

"Man, that was a great dinner right! Why don't you come again next month!" Naruko said, trying once more to get more then a one letter response from Yuma.

"...I'm good."

"Ahaha...You okay?" Naruko finally asked as she laughed nervously, realizing nothing she was saying was getting through to him.

Yuma remained silent.

"L-Look, if this is about what we said in the house, then I'm sorry. I just thought that-!?"

Yuma finally snapped.

"That what? I'm a baby who needs your protection? That I'm a weakling who is only good for support? Oh poor pathetic weak Yuma! Stay behind and let us do all the work! Your only gonna get in the way! Is that it?" Yuma said through clenched teeth, unable to yell as he was too mentally tired out.

"N-No, that's not what I meant at a-!?"

"And stop following me! I can walk home by myself!" Yuma said in a huff, running off before Naruko could finish her sentence.

Naruko stood underneath the light of the street corner, dumb founded over what had just happened. She looked down at the sidewalk floor with a sad frown, walking back to her home. While she walked down the sidewalk, she huffed in an irritated way.

"That's not what I meant ya know..."

And thus ended the Tuesday night dinner at the Hokage Mansion, a soft breeze carrying through the street as the down trodden Naruko walked home in weak spirits.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter! Peace.


	26. Chapter 25

"Firstly we shall educate you on how to manipulate chakra into natures. Then we will teach you five basic elemental jutsu of earth and water respectively. After that we will practice properly utilizing each in a sparring match. Any questions?" Danzo asked, stopping his predatory circling of the drowsy Yuma who was looking at Danzo with ire and irritation.

"Damn right I got questions!" Yuma roared grumpily.

"Firstly, why did you kidnap me and bring me here. And secondly, why did it have to be three in the fucking morning!" Yuma said lowly, trying to sound intimidating, but ruining that attempt with a cutesy yawn.

Danzo chuckled.

"Kidnapping is such a strong word, I prefer 'appropriated' you." Danzo said.

"Appropriated? What am I, an object?" Yuma said with a snide snort.

"Technically yes, since you were marked as research and containment material by the law due to your unique ability, you are marked as property of the village by the orders of the Hokage himself." Danzo remarked.

"As if I needed more reason to hate that bastard." Yuma said.

"Oh? You dislike the Hokage?" Danzo asked with interest.

"You would too if he fucked with your memory. I only put up with him because I realize his intentions were noble, but I still hate his guts..." Yuma grumbled.

"Your vocabulary seems to be pretty colorful when your tired." Danzo remarked with amusement.

Yuma said nothing, choosing to merely scoff.

"Well then, we got a busy day, from this point on, at three in the morning till twelve a.m. of the next day, I will train you." Danzo said.

"Good, I didn't have anything planned today anyway. Might as well use this Wednesday for something productive. Lets start already, Danzo-Sensei." Yuma said while getting to his feet and stretching his arms out into the air with a grunt, accidentally making his shadow-like arms extend to the ceiling twenty feet above himself.

"Whoops..." Yuma said dryly, bringing his arms back to regular size.

"So, who's gonna be my teacher or teachers?" Yuma asked cracking his neck.

Danzo smiled darkly.

"Oh, I believe you have already met him. He did move in next door to you recently after all. Come out." Danzo remarked.

Yuma froze upon seeing who had walked out from the door on the other end of the dark room.

"Sai...I should've known." Yuma said, shaking his head in irritation.

"I don't know if I should feel happy to see you or strangle you for deceiving me. But if your gonna help me get stronger, then I can deal." Yuma remarked as Sai finally stood beside Danzo, a blank expression on his face.

"Lord Danzo positioned me there to keep tabs on you, nothing more. I meant no ill will in keeping it a secret." Sai explained without seemingly a care.

"Of course." Yuma said with a scoff.

"You are to teach Yuma everything you know, and be done by the time I return. Understood?" Danzo questioned Sai.

"Of course, Lord Danzo." Sai responded with a monotone air.

Yuma raised his eye brows in confusion, turning to see Danzo walking to the door.

"Wait, your not going to stay, Mister Danzo?" Yuma asked.

Danzo stopped, his hand hovering over the door knob. He turned his eyes at Yuma, piercing him with his gaze. Yuma froze up, noticing a strange glint shooting through his eyes momentarily.

"Contrary to your belief, Yuma, I have many duties to this village that take priority over your training. I assure you Sai will make for a suitable replacement, I shall return in three hours for our sparring matches." Danzo remarked.

"W-Wait, three hours!? You expect me to master my elemental chakra natures in three hours!?" Yuma said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Exactly. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Danzo asked.

"I-I'm not like my teammates, how in the hell do you expect me to master chakra natures in three hours!?" Yuma asked.

Danzo finally turned to Yuma with a small smile that did not fit on his cold professional face. Yuma stood frozen as Danzo tilted his head and closed his eyes, the smile growing larger.

 _"You should have more faith in your own abilities Yuma, I expect great things from you after all."_

Yuma's world stopped, as he stood with his mouth agape. Danzo walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a loud click. Yuma fell onto his knees, still reeling from the shock he had received from Danzo's seemingly kind words. Sai looked at Yuma with a blank stair, unsure if he should say anything. Sai was about to break the silence, when Yuma began to speak.

"That was the first time...the first time anyone has ever...said that they have faith in me..." Yuma said, his tone low and quite.

Sai's eyes widened, a weird thump beating in his cold heart at Yuma's words. All was quite for a good minute before Yuma finally stood up. He turned to Sai with a determined fire blazing within his eyes. Sai's breath became caught in his throat, emotions he did not realize he still had resurfacing to the forefront of his beating heart.

 _'This must be what others call, anticipation.'_ Sai thought to himself.

 _"Teach me all you know, and I swear I will master it within the next three hours, Sai-Sensei!"_

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the blinding sun shining through his windows, as well as the loud banging on his door. With a groan he crawled out of his bed and walked to his bedroom door in a daze. Blue eyes met charcoal as the blond haired Naruko stood behind the door with a large smile. Sasuke wiped at his eyes in irritation, releasing a heavy and annoyed sigh.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I need your help!" Naruko responded brightly.

"With what exactly?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head.

"With thinking up ways to become Yuma's friends obviously!" Naruko said.

"...Fine, just let me get ready real quick." Sasuke said with a sigh.

And so began Sasuke's day.

Naruko and Sasuke sat at the Uchiha table, eating with the rest of the main Uchiha household. Fugaku remained stone faced as his wife smiled and talked with Naruko about random happenings. Itachi ate silently, standing from his seat and leaving without a word upon finishing his breakfast. Fugaku left the table shortly after his eldest son did so.

"Sorry if everything is too quiet here Naruko. The boys can be quite stony!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother said, eliciting a snort from Sasuke.

"She needs some quiet in her life, trust me." He said snarkily, his mother shaking her head at him.

"So, what is it your doing here so early? I mean your always welcome, but I was still surprised. Are the two of you going to hang out today?" Mikoto asked.

Naruko finished wolfing down her breakfast, patting her belly in satisfaction before responding.

"Yep! Him and me are trying to think of ways to get our other team mate to quit being such a stick in the mud!" Naruko proclaimed.

"Oh? Other teammate? You never told me of this Sasuke." Mikoto said, Sasuke glaring at the cheekily grinning Naruko before responding with a sigh.

"Because it didn't seem all that important." Sasuke said, drinking a glass of milk to cover his embarrassment.

"Well that sounds important to me, maybe we should invite him over for dinner tonight!" Mikoto said, causing Sasuke to cough up his glass of milk.

"B-Bad idea mom." Sasuke said, remembering how the dinner at Naruko's the night before went down.

"And why is that?" Mikoto asked in confusion, tilting her head to the side.

"W-Well, uh, he's not a people person miss Mikoto." Naruko said with a nervous chuckle.

"I see, that's too bad then. I would've loved for him to come over." Mikoto said.

Naruko laughed nervously as Sasuke shook his head at her in exasperation. They finally finished their breakfast and were ready to leave the Uchiha Compound. Mikoto waved her son over much to his embarrassment. Bending over, and kissing her son on the forehead, left Naruko in a sorry state as she attempted to hide her amusement.

"Don't get into trouble Sasuke, I know how you and Naruko can be sometimes!" Mikoto said as she waved her now tomato red son out of the door.

"I know mom!" Sasuke yelled out in a fluster, much to Mikoto's amusement.

"Be careful out there! Love you Sasuke~" Mikoto said.

At that point, Naruko lost it and began laughing uncontrollably as Sasuke dragged her down the street in an embarrassed huff.

* * *

Danzo walked into the dojo, the sun shining in through the door temporarily before being snuffed out entirely upon the door closing. Danzo walked into the main training room, pressing the palm of his hand onto a seemingly random part of the wall. The wall made a noise before sliding seamlessly out of the way, a stair case leading down into the dark abyss below.

"...Ha...Ha...Ha..."

The sounds of tired huffing could be heard from below, Danzo remained passive however, knowing exactly who and where the sounds were coming from. Slowly but surely, a artificial light began to take over, as he reached the bottom. He arrived into a wide room with a cement floor that was drenched with water and cracked with several recently formed dents. Dimly lit lamps were hung along the walls, shining upon the tired and drenched body of one Yuma Ito.

Sai stood at attention, having been sitting down at the rest bench at the far end of the large training room. Danzo approached Sai as the young ROOT member bowed before his leader.

"He has become adept at the nature transformation jutsus, and has mastered basic elemental ninjutsu per your instructions, Lord Danzo." Sai said.

"Good, on to the next regiment then." Danzo responded, walking over to the downed Yuma.

"You did good, I knew my faith in you was not misplaced, young Yuma. Now get up, there is still more for you to learn." Danzo said.

Yuma grunted, picking himself up from off the floor, wiping the excessive sweat from off his forehead. His legs felt shaky, and like jelly. Danzo smirked, as Yuma's body wavered.

"How was the training?" Danzo asked sarcastically.

"Like hell." Was all Yuma responded with, too tired to even complain.

"Good, that means it was effective." Danzo remarked.

"So...what...is...the next...lesson?" Yuma asked tiredly.

"Simple." Danzo said, throwing a weird object to Yuma.

Yuma caught it, analyzing what Danzo had thrown him in confusion.

"...This is...the kunai that Zabuza gave me..." Yuma said aloud.

"I procured it from your apartment, its essential for our next lesson." Danzo stated.

"And the lesson? What is it?" Yuma asked.

"You will spar against Sai for the next eight hours. You are not allowed to use anything except for that kunai. No taijutsu, no medical ninjutsu, no shadow merging or manipulation, nothing except for that kunai." Danzo said.

"Wha-!?"

"However, Sai is able to use everything at his disposal on you. Be it elemental ninjutsu, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu; nothing in his arsenal is off limits." Danzo responded, nodding at Sai and beginning to walk to the stair way leading up.

"W-Wait, you can't be serious, r-right?" Yuma said in a panic.

"Your training begins now, goodbye. Sai, hold nothing back for the next eight hours." Danzo remarked, completely ignoring the scared Yuma.

The sounds of Yuma's beat down began, bringing a small smile onto Danzo's old wrinkled face as he ascended up the stairs.

 _'The pain will help you grow, young Yuma. Endure it, fester in it, and thrive in it. For only through the pain can a ninja truly grow.'_

* * *

"I honestly think there is nothing we can actually do Naruko, the guy is more stubborn then the both of us combined." Sasuke complained, as he and Naruko discussed what it is they should be doing to get Yuma to be their friends.

"So where you! But I still managed to get you to stop being an insufferable ass remember!" Naruko responded, waving off Sasuke's concern.

"That was different, I just had an arragonce problem. But Yuma has experienced the worst the world has to offer from the start, he is beyond us. Do we look like psychologists to you?" Sasuke said, finishing it with a rhetorical quip.

"And that's why he needs us! We need to show him that it can get better ya know!" Naruko replied with her usual blind optimism.

"Naruko, usually yes, I would agree with you. But Yuma is a different matter. Besides, he doesn't really like us to begin with." Sasuke responded.

"Yeah, but he's coming around! Slowly, sure, but he is still warming up to us!" Naruko said back.

"It doesn't help that last night he got mad at us when we brought up him becoming a medical ninja Naruko." Sasuke said, making Naruko flinch.

"Yeah, I agree, that was bad..." Naruko said with a downcast look settling on her face.

The two prodigies sat, silence taking over. Neither could come up with anything that could help them with Yuma. The sounds of a chime rang throughout the coffee shop, as they heard a group of familiar voices enter the establishment.

"Come on Hinata I said I was sorry! Akamaru didn't mean to get all that dirt in your hair! Come on, back me up here Shino."

"...I think you should apologize to Hinata. Why? Because it was you who insisted upon dragging her into the training grounds so early."

"T-thank y-you S-Shino."

The students of Team Eight entered the tea shop, Kiba trying to get Hinata to stop freezing him out. Naruko's eyes lit up upon seeing who it was that had entered the shop.

"Hey, guys over here!" Naruko said loudly waving them over, much to Sasuke's shock.

"Hey, Naruko what're you doing!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to ask them to sit with us, I wanna ask them for advice!" Naruko responded.

"You idiot, you want advice from them!? Don't you remember!? It was Kiba who used to bully Yuma all the time!" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"O-Oh uh..." Naruko stammered, realizing her mistake.

"W-Well whatever! Its too late now." Naruko grumbled.

"Kami your an idiot!"

"Hey! What're you guys doing here!" Kiba responded with a grin, Team Eight coming over to their table.

"Oh, well were just thinking of ways to get Yu-Oof!" Naruko began to speak, but received an elbow to the gut courtesy of Sasuke.

"We were just hanging out. You know how hard it is to find time to ourselves with missions and all that." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

Kiba looked at the two of them with confusion as Naruko muttered _'dick'_ to Sasuke, before breaking out into a grin and sitting down at the same table. Hinata and Shino followed suit, each taking a seat.

"H-Hello Naruko and Sasuke, i-its nice t-to see y-you." Hinata said to each of them, bowing respectfully to each of them.

"Hey Hinata, its nice to see you too! How have you been?" Naruko asked nicely, her bubbly nice attitude coming back to the surface.

"We have been doing fine! We have been training real hard! Your not going to leave all us other teams in the dust!" Kiba asnwered, cutting of Hinata.

"She was asking Hinata." Sasuke said back bluntly.

"Pfft, okay." Kiba said back, rolling his eyes.

"G-Guys, its o-okay..." Hinata said with a worried look in her eye, not wanting to start an argument.

"Guys quit it! Your gonna make poor Hinata cry! Jeez, boys am I right?" Naruko said slinging her arm over Hinata's shoulders, making Hinata go _'eep!'_ in surprise.

"Y-Yeah I k-know huh?" Hinata responded back with a timid smile.

"...I am here as well." Shino said suddenly.

"So, what missions have you guys been doing?" Kiba asked, completely ignoring Shino.

"Well, at first we were just doing those stupid chores around the village, but eventually we were given a mission to kill off some bandits." Naruko responded.

"I see, yeah, same thing here, but that's not what I'm asking! Your the Hokage's daughter and Sasuke's the second heir of the Uchiha clan, surely you have been given more then that?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we were sent to the village hidden in the waves to guard a bridge builder, but then..." Naruko trailed off, the memory of the mission making her mood begin to take a dive.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, now confused.

"The mission wasn't actually an escort, that was just what we were told. I was actually a..." Naruko tried to explain, but started to become sick just thinking about it.

"We were tasked with killing a rebellion force trying to free their village from oppression, lets just say it wasn't the funnest mission in the world." Sasuke finished for Naruko.

"Y-Yeah, it got pretty crazy, I don't wanna talk about it..." Naruko said.

"I see...That bad...So, how did Yuma do?" Kiba asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked, suspicious as to why someone like Kiba would care.

"I'm just wondering. He probably held you both back right? The guys a total push over." Kiba responded with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"I'm just saying, the guy was bottom of the class for a reason!" Kiba said arrogantly.

"Well, let me correct you on one thing, Yuma is not a push over." Sasuke said back.

"Yeah sure, I'm certain he did a swell job hiding behind you guys every time an enemy attacked!"

"Why do you see the need to talk about him like that? He isn't even here." Sasuke said, his attitude beginning to sour.

"I'd be saying it even if he were. I mean what is he going to do? Fight me? That's a laugh!" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Uh K-Kiba..."

"The dude has been a push over ever since I've known him!"

"K-Kiba."  
"He is a total loser and everyone knows it! Seriously tell me the truth, he totally held you guys back right? Did he cry a lot?"

"Kiba!"

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked in annoyance.

And was then pulled up roughly from his seat as a angry Naruko glared at him dead in the eyes. Naruko held him by the scruff of his jacket as his feet dangled helplessly in the air, making him panic.

"Listen here mutt. Don't you ever insult Yuma in front of me ever again, got it!" Naruko yelled, causing everyone in the tea shop to stop and stare at the scene the young ninja were making.

"W-What is wrong with you! Why do you even care!" Kiba asked trying to get Naruko to loosen her grip.

"He's my team mate, why wouldn't I care huh!? He is more hardworking then you will ever be you hear me! I don't wanna hear you talk any more shit about him when i'm around! Am I clear!?" Naruko said, her face becoming fierce.

"Y-Yes, just let go of me!" Kiba yelped.

Naruko threw him down to the ground, anger very apparent on her face. She scoffed, turning her eyes away from Kiba in disgust. Walking away to the tea shops exit.

"Come on Sasuke, we're done here!" Naruko said, pushing the doors open and leaving the shop, forcing Sasuke to quickly get up and follow after her.

The tea shop was left quiet, not knowing how to respond to having seen the Hokage's daughter behave so viciously to another ninja. Kiba got up in a huff, his mood turning from scared for his life to very pissed. A scowl took form on his face as he snarled in the direction in which the two prodigies of Team Seven had left in. A look of pure hatred began developing in his eyes, causing Akamaru to whine. As he bit down on his lip in irritation, blood began dribbling down his lip.

"I swear, the next time I get the chance..."

 _"I'm gonna destroy Yuma."_

* * *

 **A/N: DADADAAADUMMMMMMM Its ya boi with a new one! Sorry for being a little late you guys, had to get my ged and all that! You know how life is, hope you like the mother fuckin' chapter! Love you magnificent fuckers of the internet and remember...**

 **Stay awesome! KingOfShame out!**


	27. Chapter 26

Yuma was thrown across the large interior of the underground ROOT dojo that spanned over nine-thousand feet in width and nine-thousand feet in length. His body slammed into the concrete wall with an audible thud. The breath was knocked out of him as he panted and wheezed while clutching at the hem of his shirt that lay over his chest.

Before he could gather his bearings, he had to roll out of the way to dodge a kick, slamming into the wall. The foot belonged to a relentless Sai who had yet to break a sweat despite having never taken a break for the past five hours. Yuma rolled onto his feet just in time to try to swipe at Sai's head with the kunai, only to be met with air as Sai ducked down and sweep kicked him up into the air.

Before Yuma's airborne body could fall to the ground, Sai spin kicked him in his sides, sending him flying across the large room once more. Yuma forced his feet into the ground, biting his lip in pain as the skin on his feet broke and blood spilled. As his body slid to a stop, a trail of blood was left by the path of his feet had taken before sliding to a stop.

"Fuck!" Yuma cursed in pain, clutching at his feet.

Sai quickly appeared before him and kicked him back into the air, catching Yuma off guard once more.

"Stop! My foot, fuck, my foot!" Yuma yelled out, before having the air knocked out of him as he was slammed back into the ground courtesy of a gut punch.

"Does the enemy stop when their adversary is injured?" Sai asked rhetorically.

"Fuck you!" Yuma yelled out in agony pulling the kunai out once more, swiping both out in front of him in an x-formation directly into Sai's stomach...

"Got ya asshole!" Yuma exclaimed.

...Before the Sai water clone dispersed, drenching Yuma in water. Before he could curse in anger, Sai appeared from above and and rolling kick slammed his foot onto the top of Yuma's head. Yuma's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his ears began ringing. He grounded his teeth in frustration before his arms were pulled back and forcibly tied together by a tendril of painting oil. Sai appeared before him and began repeatedly punching Yuma in the face, before picking him up and throwing him across the dojo floor, the bindings unfurling off of Yuma's arms.

Yuma stood onto his feet, moving out of the way quickly before Sai could flying kick right into him. He began to dodge and weave as Sai released a fury of attacks into Yuma. Punch, kick, punch, kick and so on and so forth, Yuma began to memorize the pattern as he dodged between the succession of attacks. Sai however noticed what Yuma was doing and jumped backwards, bringing out his paint brush and creating a lion painting.

Yuma's eyes widened in astonishment as the lion animated to life roared and lunged at him. He jumped up into the air, dodging the lions attack, and slamming his foot into the creation, it exploding and allowing Yuma to use the momentum to hurl himself at Sai. He tried stabbing into Sai with the Kunai, but was met with air as Sai ducked.

Yuma flew over Sai, regaining his footing. Yuma hissed in pain, the skin on his feet still torn, as he began dodging the flurry of attacks courtesy of Sai once more. He was dodging the attacks quite well, before being caught of guard by a punch in the cheek. Yuma rolled across the floor as Sai dashed at him.

"Yuma Ito, born on December twenty-fifth in the year of the Nine-Tailed Fox attack." Sai began speaking.

He grabbed Yuma in mid-air and slammed him into the ground.

"Born into a low class family, his early life was disruptive. An abusive step father by the name of Osaka Ito who took out his aggression on his wife, and a mother by the name of Rena Ito who tried her best to make ends meet."

Yuma tried rolling out of the way before being kicked in the head and sent rolling.

"On a rainy day, the body of Osaka Ito was found with thirty seven stab wounds to the chest. After a few weeks, the suspect turned herself in, riddled with guilt and despair. The suspect was none other then-!?"

Yuma attempted to take a swipe at Sai with the kunai, before it being blocked by Sai's tanto blade. Steel met steel as Yuma glared at Sai in pure contempt.

"Rena Ito." Sai finished.

"Shut up!" Yuma roared gaining the upper hand as he pushed his kunai forward, making Sai lean back while still trying to push against the kunai with his tanto blade.

Sai finally pushed back and kneed Yuma in the stomach before spin kicking him into the wall.

"After that Yuma Ito was put into the Konoha orphanage and had his memories reworked by Inoichi Yamanaka. He remained in said orphanage from his toddler years till he was gifted an apartment at age six and enrolled into the Academy."

Yuma fell onto his ass, the wall supporting his sore back as he wheezed.

"After that Yuma Ito had many issues, first one was lack of funds for the month, forcing him to scavenge dumpsters for food or resort to begging. Sometimes he even stole food to survive. Second problem was his lack of skill in the ninja arts causing him to be the joke of his class. Scavenging for food during the weekends and being mercilessly bullied by classmates during the week. His life was utter hell." Sai continued.

"W-Why are you saying this..." Yuma asked.

"Because it puzzles me. How could someone so pathetic and weak gain Lord Danzo's favor? It confounds and puzzles me to no end." Sai responded.

"Screw...you..." Yuma panted.

"Or at least...It would puzzle me, if I had never met you I wouldn't have had figured it out. But now that we are training like this I realized what Lord Danzo see's in you." Sai said, catching Yuma's surprise.

"And...that...is?" Yuma asked, still slumped up against the wall.

"You're tenacious. Lord Danzo sees in you the tenacity that burns ever onward. No matter the circumstances your heart burns with a never ending tenacity and fury to do and be better. That is why he favors you so. Most people would've killed themselves by now with a life like yours, yet you push onward even without a hope in sight." Sai said, a passion burning in his eyes.

Yuma looked up in surprise as Sai held out his hands.

"I've disabled the camera's, lets take a break and resume sparring in an hour." Sai said.

"B-But Danzo...said...to..."

"Danzo isn't here right now. show me your foot." Sai said, his hands glowing in a green aura.

Yuma's foot was grasped by Sai as he began to heal the bottom of feet were his skin had torn during the sparring match. Yuma stared in astonishment as Sai let his feet go.

"I can't heal them perfectly, I only know basic medical ninjutsu, but I was able to stop the bleeding." Sai said.

"Why..." Yuma asked.

Sai looked confused for a second, before looking into Yuma's eyes.

"I guess...its because your the first person I have come to understand." Sai responded.

Yuma stared as Sai took a seat next to him, digging into his pouch and pulling out two ration bars. He threw one of the ration bars into Yuma's lap, before pulling off the wrapper and biting into his own. Yuma looked at the wrapped ration bar with skepticism before cautiously pulling it open, exposing the meager treat. He bean lightly chewing the bar, inspecting it by looking at bar in different angles, earning a strange look from Sai.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked, perplexed by Yuma's actions.

"O-Oh, sorry. Its just...Well, the last time I ate a bar, it had a razor blade in it, so..." Yuma said awkwardly, feeling bad for not trusting Sai.

Sai just smiled, continuing to nibble on his ration bar. Yuma began doing the same, not knowing what to think or feel. The sounds of munching was all that could be heard if one were to be in the same large room. As the tranquility of silence settled in the room, Yuma began to think. What was it that made Sai so approachable to him, and why did Danzo and him have so much faith in Yuma.

 _'Tenacity, huh...I don't really think that's very helpful when it comes to being a ninja...'_ Yuma thought, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, uh, Sai...How are you so strong? I mean, your the same age as me, and your certainly not from a well known bloodline like the other clan kids, so how did someone like you become so, whats the word...um...skilled?" Yuma asked, genuinely curious as to what made Sai into the seemingly emotionless person he was.

"That's simple, I've trained my entire life. Ever since I was born." Sai responded.

"Really? That must have been cool, what kind of training?" Yuma asked.

"Exactly what we are doing now." Sai said, as if it were the most common thing ever.

"What!? Just like what we have been doing for the past five hours!? But that's insane!" Yuma said, shocked at what Sai was saying.

"How so? It can not be that uncommon. What's so insane about it?" Sai asked, genuinely confused.

"It just is! I mean, this degree of training is just ridiculous, and your telling me you have been doing this your entire life! That is pure madness!" Yuma said, still taken aback.

"I see...I always thought everyone trained like this. I guess I am an oddity." Sai responded in an oddly relaxed manner.

"Your not kidding! Wow...No wonder your so strong..." Yuma said, fascinated by the enigma that was Sai.

Sai smiled lightly, for once it being genuine. Yuma stared at him in shock, before smiling back. They went back to eating, sitting against the stone wall that was lit by the lamps that were strung along the walls. The lamps provided a peaceful setting, its orange hue emitted by the lamp bringing tranquility to Yuma and Sai as they ate their rations in peace.

* * *

The sound of fists slamming against wood echoed throughout the training grounds. Naruko wore a fierce expression on her face, as she let out all her frustrations onto the wooden post. Sasuke stared at her, unsure of what he should say. Naruko grunted and growled like a mad dog, imaging the wooden post to be Kiba Inuzuka.

"Jeez, with how hard your punching that post, you would think it insulted your family or something." Sasuke said, shaking his head at her.

"Shut up will ya! I'm pissed here ya know!" Naruko yelled.

"I can see that." Sasuke said back calmly.

"I mean, who does he even think he is! Talking about Yuma like that!" Naruko yelled some more, the post beginning to lean back the harder she hit it.

"Don't ask me." Sasuke said plainly.

"Seriously, just thinking of his stupid face..." Naruko began, rearing her fist behind her head, to hit the post with built up force.

"REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" Naruko screamed, her fist connect with post, as it burst into countless pieces, wooden shrapnel flying all over the training grounds as Naruko began huffing.

Sasuke walked up to Naruko and patted her on the back as she breathed in and out, attempting to calm herself.

"You done?" Sasuke asked, a pinch of worry in his tone.

"S-Shut up...Why aren't you mad huh! He was mocking our comrade!" Naruko barked, slapping his hand off her back.

"I am mad, but letting what he said get to me isn't going to make things better." Sasuke responded.

Naruko whined, realizing he was right.

"Besides, Yuma's gonna prove him wrong one day." Sasuke said, taking a seat next to Naruko on the grass.

Naruko pouted, looking up at the sun lit sky. She pondered what Sasuke had said, her mind imagining Yuma kicking Kiba's ass. The mental image brought a chuckle to her, as she laid down in the grass.

"Hey, Sasuke...Hypothetically, if Yuma were to one day become as strong as us, what do you think would happen then?" Naruko asked, curious as to what would happen if Yuma became their equal.

"As if, although...if it did...I don't know, I would be worried." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"You and I both know Yuma has some issues. Not really his fault considering his upbringing. I may not know much about his life before he became a part of our team, but from what he has hinted at, it couldn't have been anything pretty. I've heard Orochimaru's life was pretty bad too." Sasuke said.

Naruko bolted upright.

"Sasuke! Don't compare him to Orochimaru!" Naruko chastised him.

"I'm just trying to say that every time someone with a terrible life is given power on par with what we and our parents have, it never ends well..." Sasuke said, furrowing his brows.

"I know...but still..." Naruko frowned, not able to find a fault in his logic.

They remained in the grass, a small breeze making the grass wane. All was peaceful as Naruko pondered what Sasuke had said. Sasuke was as well thinking over how he could tell Yuma what his dad had warned him of concerning Danzo without coming off as overbearing. However, every time he would think he had a solution, it all hinged on whether Yuma would believe him or not.

"Hey, Naruko...You know that Danzo guy Yuma is training with right now?" Sasuke asked, laying back in the grass to stare at the swaying tree branches.

"Yeah? What about him?" Naruko asked with an arch of her brow.

"Its just...well, my dad told me something that has me concerned." Sasuke said, Naruko bolting upright and giving him a serious look.

"I'm listening." Naruko said.

"He told me that if I care about Yuma at all to tell him not to involve himself with Danzo. He seemed pretty shaken up when I mentioned Danzo's name." Sasuke said.

"Then we gotta tell Yuma! Anyone who is able to make your hard-ass dad, no offense, get scared is not someone that anyone should deal with." Naruko blurted standing to her feet and looking down at Sasuke.

"You don't think I want to, its easier said then done." Sasuke said plainly.

"And why is that!?" Naruko asked, flabbergasted by Sasuke's lack of action.

"First, he was recommended to teach Yuma by YOUR dad Naruko." Sasuke pointed out, causing Naruko to flinch.

"And secondly, well, you've seen it yourself right? Yuma holds the old man in high regard. He is after all, Yuma's precious person. From what I can gather, Yuma views the guy like a father figure." Sasuke said, causing Naruko to frown.

"Y-Yeah...I guess your right...Still, we gotta say something. Especially if it was your dad who warned you. I've never seen the guy even look scared, and your telling me he was of this Danzo guy...That can't mean anything good." Naruko said, holding her hand to her chin, thinking of how they should warn Yuma.

"Maybe...Maybe we should just trust Yuma knows what he's doing." Sasuke suggested with an air of reluctance.

"B-But Sasuke! Your dad said-!?"

"Yeah, I know what my dad said, but Yuma has known the guy for most of his life! I'm pretty sure if the old mummy was planning to hurt Yuma he would've already done it!' Sasuke said, interrupting Naruko's outburst.

"W-Well that's..." Naruko began to say, before going silent, thinking over what Sasuke said.

"Besides, he's our comrade right? We should trust he know's what he's doing." Sasuke reasoned.

"Yeah...I guess your right..." Naruko reluctantly agreed.

"And you know what happened when we tried pressuring him into becoming a medical ninja." Sasuke said.

"Jeez I get it! Your right and I'm wrong is that what you wanna hear!?" Naruko said, throwing her hands and feet in the air while falling to the grassy ground like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yep! Thanks for finally saying it." Sasuke responded back with a smirk.

"Kami your insufferable ya know!" Naruko complained.

"And your an idiot." Sasuke quipped back.

The two glared at one another briefly, before breaking out into laughter. Sasuke displaying a jovial side to himself he is only able to show to those closest to him. The breeze carried over throughout the training grounds as they laughed while laying the cushy grass. Eventually they calmed down and stared contently at the sun, a smile on Naruko's face.

"I know we argue a lot, and I know I don't say this often, but I'm glad your my friend." Naruko said as Sasuke stood to his feet and offered her his hand.

"I know, where would you be without me?" Sasuke said with a snarky air.

"Ha Ha. Your hysterical." Naruko responded, not amused in the slightest.

"Come on idiot, lets go eat something, I'm starving. Besides its lunch time."

"Yeah Yeah. Same here."

The two childhood friends left the training grounds, stomachs ready to be filled. As they walked back to the village, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something in the trees, causing him to stop. Naruko looked at him oddly as he squinted his eyes, searching through the branches.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"Hmm...Must've imagined it." Sasuke said back.

"Ha, what, did you see a ghost?" Naruko joked.

"Could've been, sure was as white and pale as one." Sasuke responded seriously.

"W-What?" Naruko asked, slightly worried.

"Like I said, I was probably just seeing things." Sasuke said.

"What is you think you might've saw?" Naruko asked.

"Well, it looked like...-

 _A giant white spider."_

* * *

The sparring match had resumed, as Yuma rushed at Sai, a determined look in his eyes. Sai created a stone wall using earth jutsu, moving it toward Yuma, attempting to encircle him with Stone. Yuma jumnped in the air, avoiding the obstacle. He immediately ducked, Sai's tanto blade swinging overhead. Sai jumped back using water ninjutsu to push Yuma back.

"I promise you that before the eight hours are over, that I'm gonna get at least _one_ hit on you!" Yuma declared, dodging a blast of water.

"We shall see." Sai responded plainly, not feeling the least bit worried.

He front flipped, airborne directly over Yuma's head. He shot out a blast of water directly down at Yuma. Noticing it was bubbling, Yuma rolled away, narrowly avoiding scalding hot water. He ran for the wall and ran up it, wall kicking himself over Sai, who was attempting to knock him down with a earth jutsu. He fell to the ground, ducking quickly, his head narrowly avoiding collision with a large ball of cement.

Noticing an opening, Yuma ran at Sai. Caught of guard, he quickly pulled out his tanto blade, blocking what he thought would be an attack to his stomach. Yuma slid under Sai's feet, attempting to slice at his back. His attempt was met with a stone pillar blocking his strike.

"Fuck." Yuma cursed aloud, annoyed at his countless failed attempts at outwitting the skilled Sai.

"Nice try." Sai quipped, annoying Yuma.

Instead of responding to Sai's bait, he jumped to the ceiling, sticking to it by applying Chakra to his feet. He positioned himself over Sai, throwing his kunai down at him with alarming speed. The kunai lodged itself into the cement floor as Sai rolled away. Yuma dropped to the floor quickly picking up his weapon, slicing through a rock that was mere inches from his face.

Before he could even make another move, the floor wrapped itself around Yuma's feet, locking him to the floor. Yuma cursed aloud, attempting to pull his feet from out of the earth jutsu Sai had ensnared him in, only to have the wind knocked out of his sails courtesy of a flying gut punch by Sai. His feet were forcibly dislodged from the floor, his body flying across the room from the force of Sai's assault.

Yuma, using the momentum, threw his arms out behind him, sticking to the wall. He pushed himself off from the wall, flying at Sai like a missile. Sai jumped up and stomped Yuma into the ground as soon as he was under Sai. Seeing an oppurtunity, he tried slashing at Sai's ankle, only to be kicked out from underneath him.

"Your getting better at anticipating my movements, and finding openings in my stance. That's good. Shows that you're improving." Sai called out as Yuma slid to a stop.

"Thanks for noticing!" Yuma shouted, wiping sweat from his brow before dashing towards Sai.

Sai erected several stone pillars, attempting to impede Yuma's movement. Once having noticed it wasn't working, he tried to take a step back, only to realize he was up against the wall. Before he could dash away, Yuma was upon him. With Widened eyes, he tried reaching behind himself for his tanto blade, but wasn't quick enough. Yuma threw the Kunai at the wall, blocking his left side to prevent him from dodging.

Sai closed his eyes, preparing himself to be stabbed.

But it never came.

Sai felt a light thump on his chest, getting him ro squint his eyes open. In front of him was a smirking Yuma, holding the curved sickle-like kunai by the blade, and the handle of the weapon pressed just under his neck. Sai blinked a couple of times confused as to how he had been bested, before Yuma began jumping up and down, celebrating his victory.

"Yes! Yes! I told you I would be able to hit ya!" Yuma shouted.

"You...beat me?" Sai said, too shocked to say anymore.

"Damn right I did! I told you I would hit you at least once!" Yuma said, striking a pose, holding the v sign for victory.

As Yuma gloated and bragged, Sai still could not find any words to say. He was flabbergasted at his loss, yet he didn't feel angry or betrayed at all. Instead a light thumping in his chest clued him in to how he felt, bring a small, genuine smile to his face. He slumped down against the wall, his smile widening as he watched Yuma jump up and down in glee.

 _'I see...So this is what it feels like...to be proud of someone.'_ Sai thought to himself, relaxing as the feeling of a job well done spread throughout his body.

And as he watched Yuma celebrate, one last thought flashed through his mind.

 _'This must be what it feels like...to help a friend.'_

* * *

A brown haired man walked down the tree, whistling a jovial tune. As he did so, he waved at people passing him by in a friendly manner. He turned a corner, arriving at a small house. He walked down the trail leading to the houses door, and opened the door, still whistling a happy tune. He walked into the houses kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk, and poured himself a glass.

One he downed the cup of milk, he walked up the stairs, a light creaking noise made after each step up he took. One at the top he saw three rooms. He scratched his chin, a look of confusion donning his face. He walked to the first room and opened the door.

"Nope, not this one." The man said aloud.

He then opened the second door.

"Nope, not this one either." The man said.

"Oh well, it has to be this one."

He opened the door.

And frowned.

"I could've sworn this was the house."

He walked down the stairs, now looking slightly panicked. One he got to the bottom of the staircase, he smiled upon noticing a room with a closed door at the opposite end of the house. He walked to the other room, opened the door and...

 _Smiled, as the site of a dad, mom, and child shivering in fear as several large spider-like white creatures littered the room._

"Oh man, I was getting concerned! Thought I entered the wrong house hn. Glad I didn't hn." The man said.

The family had tape around their ankles and covering their mouths, the little boy began to whimper, tears spilling out from his terrified eyes.

"Well, whatever hn. I gotta go to the store, you guys got like no food left at all hn. So I just stopped by to grab...that!" The man said, bending over and rummaging through the fathers pocket, procuring a wallet.

"Well thanks hn! And remember, this is only temporary, just for three months hn. So, until that time passes, if any of you try to make a run for it, then you all will explode and become a magnificent art piece that shall paint the floor in red, okay?" The man said with a smile, before walking to the door as the family tried shouting, but all came out were loud whimpers.

The man closed the door behind himself as he left the house, heading to the Konoha market to get dinner.

 _Thus was a normal Wednesday afternoon for the Akatsuki member, Deidara._


	28. Chapter 27

The dim lamp lights hanged overhead the sweating, dirt covered, and drenched Yuma. Standing over his downed body was Danzo, a passive expression on his face. Danzo remained standing over him, until he saw Yuma began to stir, moving his hands beneath him to push himself up. Danzo sighed in relief, glad the boy hadn't died during the training.

 _'Unlike so many others that had.'_ Danzo thought, impressed in the boys endurance.

"How...How long was I out?" Yuma asked, not remembering anything.

"fifteen hours, its now Thursday morning. Or to be more precise, nine in the morning." Danzo stated.

"W-What!? B-But how!? All I remember doing is sparring against Sai with only a kunai!" Yuma exclaimed in shock.

"You are right, but that wasn't the last thing you did. After I had came back once your spar with Sai was over, I trained you until five in the afternoon with target practice. I then trained you in chakra endurance by having you constantly spam your shadow ability. You lasted an entire hour before collapsing in exhaustion." Danzo said without flinching, his expression unchanging.

"I...don't remember that."

"Not surprising, memory blockage is quite normal for those who have undergone chakra exhaustion; its quite taxing on the mind and body after all."

"O-Oh...That makes sense..." Yuma said, rubbing at his eyes.

"Although now we know your shadow use limit has increased, albeit not by a lot, but its a start. Now, your ready for these."

Danzo turned to Sai, who handed him three scrolls, then back to Yuma with a glint forming in his eyes. He threw the three scrolls at Yuma's feet, causing him to jolt. Yuma looked at the scrolls littered around his feet in wonderment, pulling one open for examination.

"Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique...Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu...Taijutsu Form: The Acrobat...Danzo, what're these?" Yuma asked.

"They are self study; homework for you to practice on. I want you to master at least one of those by the end of this upcoming weekend. You will need at least one of these techniques to even make it through the second phase of the Chunin exams next week. Decide on which you wish to learn before the end of the day, its up to you to decide."

Danzo turned to Sai, nodding at him.

"Take Yuma home, our training is done for the day." Danzo said.

"Yes, lord Danzo..." Sai said, picking Yuma up and placing him on his back, as he was most likely too tired to walk.

"W-Wait, how am I supposed to decide on which one?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"Talk to those in your team, and ask your comrades what they think you lack. That will help you in your decision, young Yuma." Danzo said, as Yuma's vision began to fade from the exhaustion coming back to him.

"Go to sleep Yuma...You deserve it..." Sai whispered to Yuma, and before his mind descended into slumber...

"Thank you...Sai..." Yuma said, his consciousness fading away.

 _Sai flinched at his words._

Sai climbed up the stairwell, Yuma sleeping on his back. After a couple minutes, he finally reached the top, walking into the quaint little dojo that deceived and distracted others from the ROOT dojo below. He left the Shimura dojo, a passive and unsmiling expression taking form on his face. He made his way down the streets of Konoha, navigating his way to Yuma's apartment apartment complex.

He climbed the apartment steps, arriving at Yuma's apartment room. After picking through Yuma's back pockets to find the key, he unlocked his door. Walking in, he noticed the abundance of ramen cups littered all over the floor, and the usual roaches in the corner. He made his way to the futon Yuma usually slept in, and placed him gently in it. After doing so, he stared at the pile of roaches passively, before huffing and walking over to get rid of the pests.

He threw the unwanted vermin out the window, uncaring of any passerby's below unfortunate enough to be underneath the window on the street below. After that, he set himself on a cleaning war path, picking up the mess in Yuma's room. He walked into the bathroom and saw the broken, bloody glass on the floor. He picked it up using a dust and pan, and threw it into the trash. His cleaning over, he smiled lightly in content, before the sound of beeping in his back pocket causing him to freeze.

He pulled out the beeping device, a ear piece communicator, from his pocket. He stared at the device with contempt, before bringing it to his his ear with a sigh, re-adopting his passive and uncaring persona. He pressed the small, near tick size button on its left side, the beeping ceasing instantly.

"Hello...Lord Orochimaru..." Sai said, slight disgust sneaking its way into his tone on accident.

"Hello young Sai, I called merely to ask how my little project of mine has been faring. Tell me, is Yuma well?" Orochimaru asked, his voice as sinister and darkly seductive as usual.

"He is doing well...Thanks to Danzo's teachings, his skills are improving little by little." Sai said, biting his lower lip in disgust for some reason unknown to him.

"I can see that...His muscle mass appears to have increased by three centimeters it seems." The voice of Orochimaru sounded from behind Sai, causing him to whirl around in terror and shock.

There, by Yuma's side, bending over to study Yuma's body stood the traitor of Konoha himself...

 _Orochimaru._

"L-Lord O-Orochimaru!? W-what are you doing-!?"

"Here? Why checking up on my little experiment of course. What better way to gauge ones results then in person, right?" Orochimaru said, poking through Yuma's bandaged arms with fascination and a sick grin.

 _It was a grin akin to one a scientist would give a lab rat._

"Hmm, interesting, so this is what _those_ cells mixed with my curse mark were able to create huh? Interesting, I wonder if the results of this ability are due to his particular _lineage._ This requires further study." Orochimaru mused, making Sai's skin crawl.

Sai began to shake, an unfamiliar emotion welling up in his chest as he watched Orochimaru stand over Yuma. His left hand hovered over his tanto blade, shaking with fear.

 _'W-What is w-wrong with me...Why a-am I freaking out!? I-I d-don't understand. Before I met Yuma I was calm, cool and collected...But now..."_

"If only this boy wasn't already claimed by that old codger Danzo, oh well, I did make a deal with him I suppose. Still, what a waste of such a specimen..."

 _"I'd love to see how many body parts I could rip off of him until he stopped regenerating."_

Sai's eyes dilated, the words leaving Orochimaru's mouth causing Sai's blood to freeze.

Sai's hand clasped onto his blade, silently pulling it from his sheath.

 _'W-What are you doing Sai! W-Whats wrong with me...'_

Sai saw Orochimaru begin to poke and prod Yuma's body in various places.

 _'W-Whatever...I don't like this...I don't like how he looks at Yuma...I just have to...'_

"Stay your hand, young Sai, unless you wish to die that is?" Orochimaru suddenly said, making Sai drop his blade in a panic.

Orochimaru now stood before Sai, less then a foot away and looking down at him with a grin. His head stretched out like a snake, wrapping around Sai's head and began to whisper into Sai's ear.

 _"Remember our deal? You keep an eye on ROOT affairs and I let your brother live to see another day?"_ Orochimaru hissed.

Sai froze, a picture with him and an older boy in Root attire hugging an smiling flashing through his head.

"I-I...-"

 **Knock. Knock.**

The sound of knocking from the apartment door rang through the room, Orochimaru's head retracting back to his body. Sai froze in fear, unsure what to do. Orochimaru chuckled, and grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Answer it."

"B-But-!?"

 **Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The knocking increased, making Sai jolt slightly. Orochimaru's eyes became slits, eyes resembling much like a snakes.

"Answer. It."

Sai turned to the door, walking to it, his heart thumping in a way it never has before. He took a few shaky steps before standing directly in front of it. He reached out his hand...

 _And opened the door._

"Jeez Yuma! I was waiting forev-!?" Naruko froze upon seeing who had opened the door.

Sai froze, trying to think up an excuse that could accurately explain his presence. Naruko narrowed her eyes at this, noting that she had never seen him before. She placed her foot between the door frame just in case he tried closing the door.

"Who are you, and why are you in Yuma's room?" Naruko asked in suspicion.

"W-What?" Sai asked, confused.

"I said, who are you, and why are you in my team mates apartment room?" Naruko asked, a tick forming on her head.

Sai looked behind himself finding no trace of Orochimaru. His body immediately relaxed as the fear and stress left his body. Naruko looked at the boy strangely. She noticed his attire resembled that of what the Anbu would usually wear, making the boy even more suspicious in Naruko's eyes.

"Hello? You still there?" Naruko asked with a look of annoyance.

"O-Oh, yeah. Yuma is...asleep." Sai said opening the door for Naruko to walk in.

"And you are?" Naruko asked as she walked into the apartments room.

"Sai, I'm Yuma's training partner during Lord Danzo's lessons." Sai said, noticing Naruko flinch at the mention of the old mans name.

"So...Your with that old bastard huh..." Naruko said, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Yes, what of it?" Sai said blandly in response.

"...Forget it, I'm here for Yuma. Kakashi-Sensei is calling us for a team meeting." Naruko said, crossing her arms together underneath her chest with an annoyed expression.

"Yuma is currently resting." Sai said with a touch of annoyance at Naruko's presence.

"Well then I'll wake him up." Naruko said rudely, briskly walking past Sai.

"Wait, he was training all day yesterday, let him get some rest!" Sai exclaimed, a confused look over taking his features, not understanding why he was doing what he was doing.

"Yuma, hey Yuma, wake up!" Naruko said with a slight growl, purposefully ignoring Sai.

"W-What...is..." Yuma stirred in his sleep, eyes opening slightly.

"Kakashi needs to see us, come on." Naruko said with a frown.

"S-Stop it, he needs to-!?"

"Shut up." Naruko growled.

 _Sai did not like that._

The tanto blade whizzed past Naruko's surprised face, embedding itself into the wall over Yuma's futon. Naruko turned to the frowning Sai with an intense scowl. Yuma's eyes shot open, the sound of the blade puncturing the wall above him waking him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruko screeched with fury.

"I said do not wake him up!" Sai screamed back with a panicked look on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do bastard! You dog of Danzo!" Naruko snarled.

"Don't call me a dog you fake friend!" Sai blurted out, his body shaking as a rush of unfamiliar emotions began to bombard his psyche.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Naruko said, her eyes flashing crimson.

"It means what it means! A real friend doesn't make their friend feel inferior to them, nor do they force expectations upon them!" Sai screamed.

"What the hell are you on about!" Naruko said, rushing to Sai to scream in his face.

"Yuma told me everything during practice! How you forced the expectations of being a medical ninja on him! How you think him lesser then you or your Uchiha friend! How you believe he is not strong! Well your wrong!" Sai said, his face a mixture of panic, fear, and fury; the words leaving his mouth shocking even himself.

Naruko lifted Sai off the ground, a red aura engulfing her body as she became enraged. Sai's eyes widened in fear, realizing everything he had said. Yuma quickly got out of the futon, facing the both of them with a furious expression.

 **"LET HIM GO NARUKO!"** Yuma screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Naruko to drop Sai in shock.

"Y-Yuma!? I was just...I didn't mean to-!?"

Yuma walked past her, not even sparring her a glance.

"Sai! Are you okay! Here, let me check you for injuries. Fuck, why couldn't I have woken up sooner. I'm sorry this happened." Yuma said in a panicked tone of voice, checking over Sai with wide worried eyes.

"Yuma, I-!?"

"Shush, its okay, thank Kami your not injured." Yuma said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Y-Yuma, I didn't mean to-!?"

"No. You don't get to say anything. Out of my apartment. Now." Yuma said, glaring at Naruko harshly.

"B-But I-!?"

"No, no buts! Get. Out." Yuma said sternly.

"Yuma please I-!?"

"No. You do not get to say anything. I gave you a chance, and you just proved to me that I was right about you the first time, now go." Yuma snarled as Naruko's eyes began to water.

Naruko quivered as her red chakra dissipated and tears spilled out of her eyes. She hid her face behind her hands as she ran out of the still open apartment room. Yuma glared in the direction she left in, before helping Sai back up to his feet. An overwhelming feeling of guilt began wading over Sai's consciousness, realizing the Hokage's daughter had every right to be distrusting of him.

"Yuma...You shouldn't have done that...It wasn't her fault." Sai said.

"I don't care. There is no excuses possible that gives her the right to threaten you the way she did."

 _'If he knew you were conspiring with Orochimaru, he would be singing a different tune.'_ Sai's guilty consciousness spoke up.

"Still...It wasn't entirely her fault..." Sai said, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

Yuma looked at the ground, sighing. He realized how rude he was being, but still...

"As I have already said, she was wrong for doing what she did." Yuma said with an edge of finality.

"...O-Okay..." Sai said back.

"Why was she here anyway?" Yuma asked.

"Your sensei has summoned you all for a team meeting, she came to bring you." Sai explained.

Yuma sighed, standing up on his tired feet.

"Then I guess I have to get going." Yuma said with trepidation.

"W-Wait...I uh..."

"What is it?" Yuma asked.

"...T-Thanks...for sticking up for me..." Sai said uncertainly.

Yuma smiled.

"Don't mention it, us not prodigies need to stick together." Yuma said, walking out of his apartment room.

Sai lowered his waving hand, slamming it into the floor. He kept his hands on the floor before clutching his aching head. Emotions began to boil in the melting pot known as Sai's brain. His face scrunched up in disgust as his stomach began to feel sick. After a while, he stood to his feet, his head hanging low in self disgust. He left Yuma's apartment, closing the door behind himself, not noticing a snake slither out with him.

 _'You should've told him the truth...'_

* * *

The first sight Yuma was met with was a harsh glare by Sasuke, the second sight was a Naruko who refused to look him in the eye, the final and third sight...

Was Kakashi giggling while reading a porn book.

How unusual.

Yuma ignored the harsh stare from Sasuke, opting only to stand next to him in silence. Naruko stole glances in his direction, twiddling her thumbs in an anxious manner. Yuma chose to ignore that as well, making her gaze go downcast realizing he would pay her no mind. Kakashi finally, after many awkward minutes, put his book back into his pocket, looking at his students with a serious expression.

"I ordered all of you to come here for an announcement, but before I tell you all anything, I want to test all three of you." Kakashi said, making Yuma narrow his eyes.

"If I may ask sensei, what are you referring to when you say you wish to test us." Yuma asked.

"Good question, and the answer, is simple. Sparring. All three of you will take turns sparring against one another." Kakashi said.

"...What?" Yuma said, suddenly fearful as Sasuke smirked.

"Before I announce what I wish to tell you, I need to make sure all three of you are ready. That is why each of you will spar against one another. First up is Sasuke vs. Yuma." Kakashi said, a dark glint forming in Sasuke's eyes.

"Are there any limits on what we can do sensei?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"Yes, no killing and the spar will only last five minutes. That is it." Kakashi said with a frown.

"Sounds fun." Sasuke said, turning to Yuma with a smirk, annoyance overcoming Yuma's fear at being obviously looked at as easy prey.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" Yuma snarled back, smirking as well.

 _Sasuke did not like that._

"S-Sasuke..." Naruko began to start, but stopped herself, Sasuke looking back at her.

"Don't worry, I wont be too rough on him, despite how much he deserves it." Sasuke said, making Yuma scoff.

"So Naruko told you huh? What you expect me to beg for forgiveness?" Yuma said with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't you? Don't you wanna make this as easy on you as possible?" Sasuke said back.

"I'm not scared of you." Yuma said, an image of the bone wielding psychopath Kimimaro surfacing in his mind.

"I've fought much worse." Yuma said, his smirk morphing into a frown, his bandages unraveling to expose his shadowy arms.

Sasuke smirked.

"What weakling thinks he is so big and strong after one little scuffle on a mission, what a joke." Sasuke said, making Yuma scowl.

"Don't call me a weakling!"

"Then prove to me you aren't." Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

Both moved away from each other, getting into stance. Naruko looked at the two of them in worry. Kakashi held up his hand in the air.

"Are the two of you ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Both of them shouted.

"On your marks..."

Yuma tensed.

"Get set..."

Sasuke smirked.

"...BEGIN!"

Sasuke dashed forward, intent on beating Yuma into the ground. Yuma however, anticipated this and began weaving his shadowy hands through hand signs, then slammed them into the ground. A wall of stone appeared in front of Yuma, shocking Sasuke. This did not deter the raven haired boy from his assault, jumping over the wall to look down at Yuma, however...

 _No one was there..._

Sasuke was brought down to the floor by the power of gravity. Lightning encased his fists as he shouted ' _ **Chidori**_ ', smashing the stone wall, but still no right of Yuma. He was confused before...

Yuma arose from Sasuke's shadow, slamming his fist into Sasuke's face, making him fly across the field with a shocked expression.

"Impressive...I see what he did there." Kakashi said.

"What did he do?" Naruko asked, confused as to how he got a hit on Sasuke.

"He used the stone wall as a distraction to make it seem as if he were defending. He predicted that Sasuke would jump over it, making a shadow for Yuma to morph into. The momentum of Yuma pulsing out of the shadow made his fist strong enough to make Sasuke go flying." Kakashi explained.

"I see..." Naruko said, too amazed to say anything else.

Sasuke finally regained his footing snarling in frustration, only for water to shoot out at him from the tree line. He was sent rolling from the force, only for Yuma to pulse out into the air from the shadow created from the water jutsu that had flew over the ground in the air. He used a harsh geyser of water jutsu to propel himself straight to Sasuke at an incredible speed, not wanting to lose the momentum he had gained in the fight.

Once he was right above the the downed Sasuke trying to get back up, he pulled out his kunai, slicing into Sasuke's cheek before the Uchiha boy kicked up dirt, and rolled away. Yuma wiped the debris from his eye, as Sasuke touched his now bleeding cheek, scowling.

"You think your so much better then me! Yet looks who's bleeding!" Yuma shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke barked back, bringing his hands together, and welling up his stomach until...

 ** _"Fire Style: Greate Fireball Jutsu!"_**

A entire column burst forth from Sasuke, heading to Yuma at alarming speeds. Yuma rolled away to the side, his side slightly burnt as the fire whizzed past him. He looked forward, only to feel the rough sting of Sasuke's fist slam into his face. Yuma grounded his feet making sure to not go flying, Sasuke immediately started unleashing a flurry of hits, intent on finishing the fight. Yuma bobbed and weaved, trying to analyze the furious Sasuke's attack patterns. His eyes lit up on seeing through Sasuke's attacks.

 _'Punch left, punch right, punch right, punch right...Predictable.'_ Yuma thought smugly, begging to dodge every hit Sasuke attempted to dish out.

Finding an opening, Yuma slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke, learning from his mistake, grounded his feet into the ground. Twisting his body to the side to dodge another punch from Yuma, then slammed his knee into Yuma's side, making him slide across the forest floor. Sasuke, seeing an opening, dashed at Yuma, and kicked him into the air. Yuma, having no time to react was caught off guard, as gravity brought him down to Sasuke who kicked him into the tree line like a pinball machine.

Yuma grabbed onto a branch, and catapulted himself back at Sasuke. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of himself, expecting a punch, only for Yuma to meld into his shadow. Sasuke, before Yuma could jump out at him, quickly wove through hand signs, and then slid away, using another great fireball jutsu, the light from the fire erasing the shadow, forcing Yuma out. Yuma rolled away, before...

"This ends now!" Sasuke roared.

Yuma looked up to see a fist right in front of him. Sasuke slammed his fist into Yuma, putting him into a daze, before Sasuke slammed both fists into Yuma's head, forcing him into the ground. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, trying to intimidate Yuma into surrendering, but his kunai met only dirt as Yuma used water jutsu to propel his downed body away from Sasuke, using the water like a propeller.

"Whats wrong Sasuke! I thought I was just a weakling!?" Yuma mocked the now red in the face Sasuke.

"I said shut up Yuma!" Sasuke roared trying to hit Yuma with fireball jutsu after fireball jutsu, too angry to think.

"Why!? Why did you treat Naruko like that!? She was worried about you and you treated her like a nuisance!" Sasuke yelled.

"Worried about me!? She assaulted my training partner!?" Yuma yelled right back, dodging another fireball.

"Because he works with that lowlife Danzo!" Sasuke roared.

Yuma's eyes grew engulfed with fury at Sasuke insulting his master. He erected several walls of stone and melded into shadow, hopping from slab to slab to get closer to Sasuke. He appeared above the crazy eyed Uchiha, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's head and dragged him to the floor. His shadowy fists morphed into sharp, knife like appendages, and became solid. Sasuke moved his head to the left, eyes widened in shock upon seeing Yuma's limb stabbed into the earth, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Don't ever call mister Danzo a lowlife again." Yuma snarled.

"Why do you trust that old bastard so much?" Sasuke asked with a genuine look of disappointment on his face.

"Because that _'old bastard'_ has been there for me when no one else was. Because that _'old bastard'_ actually sees potential in me..."

Sasuke's frown deepened.

 _"Because that **'old bastard'**_ _doesn't think i'm weak."_ Yuma finished, a scowl on his face.

Sasuke averted his eyes, a look of shame forming on his face.

The sound of whistling sounded out, as the two turned to Kakashi, waving the two of them over. Yuma glared down at Sasuke, before getting off of him, and walking away. Sasuke pulled himself up with a deep frown on his face, walking back over to Kakashi as well. Kakashi stood wide eyed, gazing at Yuma with surprise with pride and shock.

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but Yuma, you won the sparring match."

 _Sasuke flinched._

"Sasuke, sad to say you lost. Do you know why you lost?" Kakashi asked.

"Please enlighten me oh great one." Sasuke replied with snark.

"Its because you underestimated Yuma, and you weren't thinking. You are more talented and more powerful, yet lost, because you weren't using your head. You thought so little of your teammate, that you ended up giving him the advantage. That's why you lost Sasuke."

"...Fine, your right..." Sasuke admitted, crossing his arms and scowling at the ground.

Kakashi turned to Yuma.

"Even though you won Yuma, I noticed many inconsistencies in the way you fought." Kakashi said, causing Yuma to arch a brow.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked, genuinely intrigued.

It seemed like your body was trying to keep up with your brain. You're a strategic type, yet your body is still too weak when it comes to keeping up with the plans your brain concocts." Kakashi explained, Yuma's eyes lighting up in realization.

 _ **"Talk to those in your team, and ask your comrades what they think you lack. That will help you in your decision, young Yuma."**_ Danzo's words from earlier in the day now became crystal clear to Yuma.

"I don't feel good when saying this, but, next time you train with Danzo, I'd recommend learning a Taijutsu style. Also, remember, you only won today because Sasuke wasn't using his head. You have a long way to go to being his equal and an even longer way to go til you are Naruko's equal." Kakashi finished.

"Thank you sensei! I appreciate your guidance!" Yuma said, surprising everyone by bowing to Kakashi.

"Y-Yuma, what're you doing?" Kakashi said, feeling awkward.

"Oh, Danzo says its always best to bow to your teacher, its a sign of thanks and respect for all they have taught you after all. Why, you don't like it?" Yuma responded, confused as to why Kakashi reacted so negativly to the bow.

"No, its just shocking coming from you, but I appreciate it, good work." Kakashi said back with an eye smile of relief.

 _'At least the old coot is teaching the kid some manners. Though i'd never thank the bastard to his face.'_ Kakashi thought with a twitching eye.

 _'Now I know what I gotta do. Taijutsu Form: The Acrobat, that was in one of the scrolls mister Danzo provided. I'm gonna learn that form of taijutsu even if its the last thing I do!'_ Yuma thought in his head, a look of determination billowing in his eyes.

"Well, I think that settles it, we will have a thirty minute break for lunch then back to the last sparring match between Naruko and Sasuke, sound good?" Kakashi suggested.

"Yes sensei!" Yuma said.

"...Whatever." Was Sasuke's answer.

"Fine." Was Naruko's answer.

"Good, because I got somewhere to be, see ya guys later!"

"...Well shit." Was all Yuma had to say as an awkward silence settled in.

"Come on Naruko, lets go get something to eat." Sasuke said.

"O-Okay, hey Yuma, wanna co-!?"

"Don't worry about him, lets go." Sasuke said with a scowl, turning Yuma's mood sour.

Yuma scoffed and just walked away from the scowling Uchiha and the frowning Naruko, too miffed to care. He plopped down beneath a tree and pulled another book Danzo had lent him labeled "The Art of Silence.", and began reading. Naruko, while looking back at Yuma, formed a small smile, watching him read his book enthusiastically, a weird beat sounding in her heart.

"Hey, Sasuke...It really isn't Yuma's fault, I told you that already." Naruko said.

"Stop that." Sasuke said.

"Stop what?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"Stop making excuses for him. He shouldn't have-!?"

"Shouldn't have what!? Protected his training partner!? Are you honestly listening to yourself, who are you and what have you done with Sasuke!?" Naruko said, finally having enough.

"No that's-!?"

"No, you listen here okay! Look, I realize you're just trying to look out for me, but the truth is I made a mistake okay!? Its you who's the one making excuses for me!" Naruko said.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and walked to a tree, kicking it with all of his might. He cursed aloud, and winced in pain and regret, realizing how stupid and petty he was acting. He faced away from Naruko, glancing in the direction Yuma was, sitting beneath the tree and reading his book. He frowned, before sighing in agitation, sulking over Naruko.

"I-I guess you're right, for once. I just don't like when people look down on us or you, its a pride thing." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah, well that pride is gonna get you killed one day. I know I can be a dunce sometimes, but you can be really petty about the most weird things. Besides, you know as well as I do that Yuma rarely looks down at anyone. I mean come on, its Yuma!" Naruko said in exasperation.

"...Yeah, I guess your right..." Sasuke relented, looking at the forest floor in shame.

"So? What are we gonna do?" Naruko said with a grin, asking a rhetorical question.

"We're...apolo..." Sasuke said, averting his eyes from Naruko's and turning red in the face.

"Huh? I can't hear you!" Naruko said, her grin widening.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll say it! We're gonna apologize to Yuma!" Sasuke forced out, red covering his face.

"Bzzt, wrong!" Naruko said jokingly, bringing her arms into an X-formation.

"T-Then what are we gonna do!" Sasuke asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"We're gonna talk about it over lunch with him!" Naruko said back, turning away from the red faced Uchiha to head over to Yuma.

Sasuke grumbled and followed after her, feeling like he was being dragged along. Yuma, sitting beneath the tree, continued reading the book, a small smile on his face as he read the gift from his grandfather-like figure. In it were tips and tricks on how to be quiet during a stealth mission, and he was finding the read quite informative. Suddenly, two shadows hovered over him, causing him to sigh. He looked up with an annoyed look in his eye, but it did nothing to deter the bright eyed Naruko.

"What do you want, I told you I was done." Yuma said, trying to ignore them.

"I know, but please, just hear us out." Naruko said.

"...Fine, tell me what you want." Yuma relented, setting the book down by his side.

"I realize what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for it. I just want us to go eat lunch and talk this through, okay?" Naruko asked, holding her hand out.

Yuma stared at her hand for a few seconds, before relenting with a huff and grabbing onto her hand, a smile widening on her face. Sasuke averted his eyes from Yuma, hand covering the cut on his cheek. Yuma, seeing this, narrowed his eyes and walked over to Sasuke, his wrapped hand gaining a green aura around itself. Sasuke stood still in shock as Yuma pressed his palm against Sasuke's cheek, the cut closing up, returning his face to its normal, stoic self.

"There, now we're even. Lets go eat." Yuma said.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Sasuke said, wide eyed.

Yuma walked ahead, leading the pack, causing Naruko and Sasuke some minor confusion.

"Um, Yuma? Where are you going?"

"In order to properly have a discussion, we need to be equals, and that can't happen if you both pay for me. And there is no way I can afford Akimichi Diner, so we're going somewhere cheaper. Just follow me." Yuma said.

Naruko turned to Sasuke with a grin, as he shrugged his shoulders. They followed after Yuma, curious as to where he was going to take them to. The sun shined down on the members of Team Seven, as if Kami himself was curious as to what they would discuss. As they walked through the grassy trail leading from the training grounds back to the village, a tiny white spider followed after.

* * *

Minato sat behind his desk filtering through the many piles of paperwork alongside a shadow clone of himself to make the process easier. He was almost done sorting through the pile, before the window behind his desk opened up, causing a gust of wind to ruin his hours of work. He frowned in extreme anger, before taking a deep breath. He glared pointedly at the wall in front of himself, refusing to turn to the person behind himself.

"What do you want Kakashi." Minato said aloud with a tinge of anger reflecting in his tone, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as his clone set about picking up all the papers from the floor.

"I just wanted to ask a few things, I won't take up too much of your time." Kakashi said jovially, ruining Minato's mood even more.

"You knew this would happen." Minato said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Please Kakashi, explain to me why you are here on this fine evening." Minato said sarcastically.

"Its noon actually."

"Just answer the question." Minato demanded.

"Fine, I came to say that I don't like how close Yuma is to Danzo." Kakashi said.

Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose once more.

"This again...Kakashi, I already told you, who Yuma wishes to learn from is of no concern to me. As long as the boy is willing to improve his skills, who am I to deny him the right?" Minato said.

"I just, have a bad gut feeling about this sensei. I don't trust Danzo, and having him want to train my student isn't helping it."

"Kakashi, plea-!?"

"You were the one who told me never to ignore my gut, remember?" Kakashi tried.

"On the battlefield yes, but not when judging others." Minato responded.

"But still-!?"

"You and I both know this isn't about Yuma, this is about Rin isn't it?" Minato said, finally getting to the crux of the matter.

Kakashi went silent. Minato realized what he had said, and stood up to hug Kakashi. Kakashi remained still, before hugging his sensei back, he had always viewed the fourth as a father figure after all.

"I know, its been hard, believe me, I know. But until there is sufficient proof of any wrong doings on his end I can't do anything about it. Danzo is good at hiding his tracks and has the village elders underneath his payroll." Minato said.

"Its not fair sensei. We know it was his doing, we know and yet we can't prove it. Its not fair..." Kakashi said.

"I know. But when Rin had the three tailed beast sealed within her by the mist...There was nothing else we could do..." Minato said.

"I saw them sensei, I saw them kill her, those ROOT ninja..." Kakashi whispered.

"...I know, but an eye witness testimony is not enough to incriminate someone like Danzo. Don't worry, one day he will slip up, and then..." Minato said, looking at Kakashi face to face as the man regained his eye smile.

"And then, we will finally arrest him, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Right, but until then there is nothing we can do. All we can do is wait and hope he isn't conditioning Yuma or anything like that."

"Right as always sensei. Sorry for bothering you. I'll get going now, need to tell my students about their enrollment into the chunin exams after all." Kakashi joked, jumping to the window.

"Can you just ever come through the door?" Minato complained.

"Nope." Was all Kakashi said in return, leaping out the window as Minato chuckled.

"Keep an eye on those kids, I have complete faith in you...my star pupil."

And with that, Minato set back to filtering through his paperwork.

* * *

The sound of loud and intense slurping could be heard beneath the flaps of Ichiraku Ramen as the blonde haired hero of Konoha Naruko and the pale skinned Yuma were engaged in an intense bout of competitive eating between the both of them. Sasuke looked at them with a green face, grossed out at their sloppy eating, feeling ready to puke as Naruko ordered her twelfth bowl. Yuma was not far behind, starting on his eleventh.

"Whats...wrong...Yuma, can't...catch...up?" Naruko said between gulps and swallowing.

"Don't...underestimate...the power...of a poor person who...never gets to eat a lot..." Yuma said back, starting on his twelfth bowl as well.

The ramen chef laughed heartily making several bowls in the back with a large smile spread across is face. He was filled with vigor as he watched the idol of Konoha eat his ramen like it was the most delicious meal on Kami's green earth. He slammed another bowl in front of the blonde hero with a large grin, as she finished another bowl.

"Hahahaha, I never thought I'd see the day when the Hokage's daughter would eat at my establishment!" The ramen chef sung with chair.

"I...should've...come here sooner!...Your...ramen...is amazing!...Thanks!" Naruko complimented through gulps.

"No, no, I should be thanking you! Having the hokage's daughter and the second heir of the Uchiha clan attend my establishment is sure to bring in more customers! Thanks!" The man said, going back to making bowl after bowl for the two eating maniacs to wolf down their gluttonous gullets.

"I think i'm gonna be sick. Where do both of you even fit all of that!" Sasuke said.

They chose not to answer and merely continued scarfing down bowls left and right. It was a long and arduous battle, but, eventually Naruko came out as the victor, having eaten thirty-five bowls when compared to Yuma's thirty-three. Naruko grinned, patting her stomach with satisfaction, relishing in the sweet taste of victory. Yuma also patted his stomach in satisfaction, not even caring so much to losing, more concerned on how much money he'd have to pay up now.

"Hey, where's the receipt?" Yuma asked.

"Don't worry about it kid, its on the house. Besides, once word of the Hokage's daughter and the second heir of the Uchiha clan spreads in the village, i'll have a whole legion of customers! That's payment enough kid!" The ramen shop owner bellowed in a jolly manner.

"Thanks...now then, what did you guys wanna talk about." Yuma said, catching Naruko's and Sasuke's attentions.

"...We wanted to know why you don't like us." Naruko said, breaking the ice.

"That's easy to answer then, I don't dislike you, i'm more indifferent to the both of you if anything else." Yuma stated.

"Why, I thought we settled all of this in the wave mission?" Sasuke interjected.

"You have to be more dense then Naruko if you think years of hate on my side can disappear in a matter of weeks. Look, I don't hate you guys, not anymore, but that doesn't mean I like both of you either." Yuma huffed.

"Why do you have a bone to pick with both of us in the first place. I know why you hate me, but why Naruko? Why do you not like her so much?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you don't have to-!?"

"You're the one who wanted to have a discussion Naruko, let me ask him. We're never going to solve anything if we're constantly beating around the bush." Sasuke explained.

"...I guess your right. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't wanna know why you hate me." Naruko relented with a sigh.

Naruko looked at Yuma in the eyes, a look of real sadness in her eye. Yuma froze, instinctively averting his eyes from hers as guilt filled his heart. Yuma looked at the bowl of leftover broth in front of him and gulped it down, trying to steel his nerves before answering her question.

"Because...And I don't think this way anymore mind you...I'm actually very ashamed I thought this for the longest...But, I used to blame you for the death of my parents." Yuma finally said.

"W-What?" Naruko asked, her eyes shaking.

"When I was little...someone told me that the Nine Tails Attack is why I became an orphan. I know that isn't the truth now, but...Hear that as a kid, and you start to try and find anything at all to pin the blame onto." Yuma said.

"I-I...I don't-!?"

"Please Naruko, just let me finish. Look, when I got my apartment at the age of six, I was then burdened with a bunch of things. Things like food, electricity, apartment upkeep. I was shouldered with a lot of responsibility, so much so that...I sometimes had to steal or even eat out of the garbage to survive."

"Yuma..." Naruko's eyes began to water, realizing how hard Yuma's childhood must have been.

"The stipend the village gave me for funds was not a lot, which I don't really blame anyone for, the village had tons of orphans they had to feed after the economic crisis the Nine Tails' Attack put our village in. So I understood why, but eventually...I let the anger and bitterness consume me, and began blaming everything else in the world for my problems." Yuma said, frowning sadly at the bowl in his hand.

"Then, one day...I just became sick and tired of it all. Kiba beat me up, and I saw the two of you just walk away, not even bothering to help me. I then had to walk home with a limp leg, but found my pantry barren, and had to eat out of an alley way dumpster. And...That's when it happened..."

"I saw the both of you on a float during the nine tails defeat festival, being bombarded with praise and lavished with gifts and love...That's what finally did it for me...I saw the two people, the two great hero's of Konoha who abandoned me when I needed them most earlier being treated like saviors...And that really stuck with me..." Yuma said, beginning to tear up.

"I thought, why? Why is it always them? Why do they get the loving family? Why do they get the adoration and attention? Why do they get full bellies and a wealthy home? I thought...Why not me? Why didn't I get any of that. What did I do to deserve this?" Yuma said through choked sobs, tears spilling out.

"And...before I knew it...I began to blame the both of you for every unfortunate event in my life...I know now that it was wrong of me...But I couldn't help but be envious of you both..." Yuma said.

Naruko stood up.

 _And wrapped her arms around a shocked Yuma._

"It must have been so hard...I can't imagine...How terrible you must have felt..." Naruko cried, hugging the surprised Yuma who was at a loss for words.

"N-Naruko?" Yuma said, stuttering, not knowing what to say.

Then the unthinkable happened.

 _Sasuke joined in on the hug._

"W-What!?" Yuma said, startled by the sudden showing of affection by Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you Yuma! I didn't realize you experienced such hardship!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed much to Yuma's surprise.

"W-Wha-!?"

"I swear to never do that again...Back then I was an arrogant idiot. Even my brother got onto me. I severely regret my actions on that day. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I still hope to one day be able to call you my friend..." Sasuke said.

"You guys...Thanks, I know that at the moment I can't promise to be your friend...but I know...one day...I'll be able to let go of all this stupid jealousy. Can you guys wait til then?" Yuma said, hugging them both back.

"Of course Yuma, after all..." Sasuke began, turning to Naruko with a knowing smile.

 _"We're not gonna give up till you become our best friend ya know!"_

And with that, Yuma's heart opened itself up, at least a little bit more.

* * *

Kakashi sat on a tree stump, checking his watch in annoyance. He tapped his foot on the ground, trying to dispel his boredom, but to no avail. Eventually, he saw his students down the trail, headed his way. He stood up waving them over.

"I thought I said thirty minute break! You guys were gone for an hour!" Kakashi complained, earning an obnoxious grin from Naruko.

"I don't wanna hear about being late from you Kakashi! Besides its like you say, We just got lost on the path of life is all." Naruko replied jokingly.

"Ha ha. How funny. Now since you guys are late, i'm cutting this team meeting short. No more sparring. I was only using that as a way to test if Yuma was ready f what i'm about to announce anyway." Kakashi stated, gaining Naruko and Sasuke's attention.

Yuma however wasn't interested, already knowing what was going on.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"I have officially nominated the three of you for the Chunin Exams, of which will begin this upcoming Monday." Kakashi stated, gaining a wide eyed look from Naruko, a narrow eyed look from Sasuke, and a determined gaze from Yuma.

"I heard of those before! Isn't that those really hard tests that take place over three months and are meant to gauge who is ready of the Chunin rank?" Naruko asked.

"Spot on as always Naruko. Your right. But these tests are more then hard. They will push all of you to your upmost limits both physically and mentally. Are you all sure you are ready for this?" Kakashi asked, his tone dead serious.

"I know I am Kakashi!" Naruko replied with a determined grin.

"As am I." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I will not let you down Kakashi-Sensei!" Yuma proclaimed.

Kakashi looked at his students with pride, remembering his time as Genin alongside Obito and Rin. Smiling with pride shining through his one visible eye, he nodded at the three of them his approval.

"Good answer! I can't wait to say what all three of you got!" Kakashi said.

And with that, the story of Yuma entered into its next chapter. The wind billowed through the training grounds, Yuma's eyes filled with an intense fire, determined to become a Chunin.

 _'Wait for me mother, I will obtain the rank of Chunin and find out where you are. I promise...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, hope you enjoy the chapter! Its a long one I know! Remember to review, and stay shiny you magnificent bastards of the internet!**

 **KingOfShame out!**


	29. Fragmented Memory 2

_It was a day like any other. The birds were chirping, the sun was beaming, and the weather could not be any more beautiful._

 _Yes, it was a day like any other when the four year old onyx eyes met the most breathtaking and mischievous pair of cerulean orbs in the world. In that moment, at the age of four, Sasuke Uchiha..._

 _Fell in love..._

* * *

The sound of snoring could be heard throughout the room, coming from a futon in its center. Laying in the futon was a four year old boy with raven black hair. Giggling was heard from behind his door, making his eyes flutter open. He sat upright, stretching his body while releasing a cutesy yawn. The giggling grew even louder, causing Sasuke to sigh in embarrassment.

"Mom! I know that's you! Can you please quit it!" The young Sasuke grumbled, getting out of his futon, wearing pajama's that had a crow pattern on it.

The matriarch of the Uchiha Clan burst in the room, a large smile on her face as she tackled her son and began playfully tickling him.

"Oh you want me to stop do you? You want me to stop huh? Want me to quit it right? What are you supposed to say?" Mikoto said with a smile as her son tried desperately to scramble away, laughing hysterically with tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I-I-I l-love you mom! T-There I-I said it! Hahahahaha, s-so stop i-it!" Sasuke said as his mother ceased her tickling, and picked him up off the ground, hugging him tightly.

"So, you ready to go to the park with mommy?" Mikoto asked with a playful wiggle of her brows.

"Yeah!" Sasuke exclaimed with an eye closed smile, showing off his pearly whites.

"Are you sure? You haven't gotten changed or eaten breakfast yet?" His mother said with a giggle, much to little Sasuke's annoyance.

"Ugh! Fine, let me down so I can get ready mamma!" Sasuke said with a pout.

"Nope, you gotta ask it right. What's the magic word?" Mikoto asked.

"Please let me down so I can get ready mamma!" Sasuke whined.

"Good boy!" Mikoto said cheerfully, giving her son a kiss on the cheek before letting him down.

Sasuke ran off, bumping into the door on accident. He held his aching shin before shaking it off and and running into the bathroom, shutting his door closed as the sound of the shower starting hit his mothers ears. She smiled, shaking her head at his antics before leaving the room, walking downstairs to prepare breakfast. As she cooked her husband and eldest son, Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha respectively, each bid her farewell while leaving the house. Fugaku left to attend a meeting for the village and Itachi was being sent out on a mission with his comrade Shisui Uchiha.

She hummed away as she began pulling out the plates for her and her son, filled with morning joy. She heard the sound of the shower stopping as she finished setting up the table. She smiled and sat down, waiting for Sasuke to finish getting changed. As soon as she heard the bathroom door open, four year old Sasuke came bounding down the hallway, practically leaping into his seat, digging in to his breakfast.

"The food isn't gonna run away you know?" Mikoto mused with a smile.

"I know, but my time is! And I wanna use that time at the park!" Sasuke retorted, drinking the rest of his milk quickly with an audible gulp, before standing out of his seat, running around the table to his mom.

"There i'm finished! Now lets go, come on, lets go!" Sasuke whined, gripping the hem of his mothers apron.

Mikoto giggled, unfastening the apron off her form, bending over to poke her son on the nose, with a gentle smile.

"Okay, lets go!"

She grabbed her little boys hand, taking him out of the door, making sure it was locked on her way out. After a few minutes of walking, they made it out of the Uchiha compound, eyes of smiling villagers staring at the second heir and matriarch of the Uchiha clan with awe and envy. Many people whispered among the crowd, captivated by the mother and child.

"Mommy, why are they looking at us like that?" Sasuke asked with the typical child-like innocence you could expect from a four year old.

His mother smiled down at him, showing off her pearly whites.

"Because we are Uchiha honey, and that means we're amazing!" Mikoto said, keeping her son entertained.

"Wow..." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, from the crowd came a line full of children wearing the same raggedy outfit. Mikoto frowned with a sad expression as the head of the line was a grouchy old lady, yelling at any kid who didn't stay in a straight line. Sasuke looked at them in confusion, tilting his head to the side with confusion.

"Mommy, who are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Well honey...Some kids, unlike you...Aren't lucky enough to have a mommy or daddy, and so...They live in a place called an orphanage." Mikoto explained.

"Oh..." Was all Sasuke responded with.

They walked quietly, until...

"Ow...Oh no!" A kid with straight black hair and pale skin, holding onto a ball bumped into one of the other orphans, dropping it in the process. The ball rolled over to Mikoto's feet. The little pale boy was in mid-walk, before his ear was grabbed the grumpy old caretaker.

"No you don't! Go back in the line!" The lady griped at the young boy.

"B-But I-!?"

"No butts! You do what you're told you hear me!?" The old lady yelled, making several crowd members frown, as the boy began to sniffle, his eyes turning glossy.

The little boy was about to walk back into the line when...

"Hey, here you go..." A gentle voice called out to him, and in front of him, was his precious red ball.

The pale boy carefully grabbed the ball out of Mikoto hands, a small nervous smile appearing on his face.

"What is going on here!? I thought I told you to get ba-!?" The old lady began to yell, before stopping with a gasp to see who stood before her.

Mikoto frowned strongly, her hands on her hips. The old lady shook in place, as Mikoto shook her head in disapproval.

"I wonder what the Hokage would think if he knew the orphanage's caretaker was acting like this?" Mikoto asked with a cocky smirk, the old crone shivering in response.

"I-I apologize...Yuma, get into the line young one..." The old caretaker said, before scurrying away in fear.

Mikoto was about to walk back to her son, but not before the little boy she had defended bowed in gratitude.

"T-Thank y-you ma'am..." The little boy called Yuma said, quickly walking back into the line, hugging his ball tightly.

Mikoto waved at the boy with a smile, before turning back to her son with a grin, grabbing onto Sasuke's hand to continue their journey.

They walked for quite some time, eventually making it to the park. Mikoto let go of her sons hand, allowing him to join the other kids in their playtime. She sat down on a bench, watching her son mingle with the other kids. She smiled, content with making sure her son got along well with the other children, before a pair hands wrapped themselves around her eyes.

"Guess who?" A womanly voice asked.

"Kushina, what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked in surprise, the sight of a pouting Kushina meeting her eyes as soon as the pair of hands removed themselves

"You're not supposed to guess right the first time, but whatever. I'm here with my daughter, what about you?" Kushina said with a grumble, sitting beside her fellow mother.

"Sorry about that! I'm here with Sasuke. So you brought little Naruko with you! That adorable little girl, where is she?" Mikoto asked.

"Somewhere off in the trees practicing jumping from one to the other! I tell you, that little girl is a handful! Keeps talking about how she wants to be an incredible ninja like her mommy and daddy!" Kushina said with a smile.

"Awww, how precious! Guess we know who our future Hokage will be!" Mikoto mused.

"What about your kid? How has he been doing?" Kushina asked.

"Oh you know, always trying to learn how to use kunai. Recently his older brother Itachi has been teaching him the fire style Jutsu's, he's a learner!" Mikoto giggled.

"I still don't know how you take care of not only one, but two kids! I can still only handle Naruko!" Kushina joked.

"Itachi is well behaved, its Sasuke I have to be worried about. I'm just glad Itachi turned out to be so mature for his age." Mikoto said with a relieved smile.

"Man, lucky! You really lucked out Mikoto!" Kushina said with an eye closed smile.

"Yeah...I know huh!" Mikoto smiled back.

While the two mothers conversed with one another, the kids began playing tag. Sasuke bobbed and weaved away from all kids who were 'it', making sure he wasn't tagged. He jumped up high, onto a tree branch, so that the other children couldn't reach him. He smirked down at all of them, a victorious grin on his face as they frowned up at him.

"That isn't fair Sasuke! Get back down!"

"Yeah, your cheating!"

"Come down now!"

"Yeah, what they said!"

The cries of kids who didn't like losing were met by death ears as Sasuke laughed at them.

"Your just mad that i'm better then all of you!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

He was about to declare his victory, when all of a sudden...

"Got Ya!"

Sasuke was roughly slapped on the back. His feet slipped out from underneath him, as he plummeted to the ground below. His closed his eyes, expecting to have a rough fall, but it never came. He cautiously opened his eyes, and what he saw...

 _Where the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen._

Sasuke's eyes widened, wonder shining through his gaze as he stared at the person carrying him. Before him was a girl who appeared to be the same age as him, with long golden hair tied into twin tails. She had what appeared to be whiskers, and a playfully mischievous look on her face. Sasuke's entire face went red as he continued to stare at the girl holding him.

The girl let him down, smiling all the while. Sasuke averted his eyes in embarrassment, trying to hide his face from her.

"Hey! I'm Naruko Namikaze, who're you?" Naruko asked with a smile that would blind even a blind man.

"I-I'm S-Sasuke U-Uchiha..." Sasuke said, trying his best to not look her in the eyes.

 _Less he get lost in them._

Naruko giggled, before getting uncomfortably close to Sasuke, as if she were analyzing him.

"I can't believe you were able to get that high! I thought I was the only one! Let me guess, you wanna be a ninja too!?" Naruko asked with excitement.

"Y-Yeah..." Sasuke responded.

"Awesome! Me too! Hey, I know, lets be best friends!" Naruko said, grabbing onto his hands, dragging him away.

"W-Wha!? Where are we going!?" Sasuke asked, trying to pry his hands away from the girls grip, his face still sporting a heavy blush.

"I'm gonna show you my mom! She's the strongest, right after my dad of course!"

Kushina saw her daughter dragging one Sasuke behind, causing her to elbow Mikoto with a chuckle.

"Welp, our lives are gonna be harder now that our two little trouble makers met each other, huh Mikoto?" Kushina mused with a wry grin.

"So it seems!" Mikoto chuckled.

"Hey mom, look who I met! Wait, that lady looks like you Sasuke!" Naruko said in surprise.

"That's because I'm his mom, nice to meet you young lady!" Mikoto said with a smile, giggling when she saw her son hiding his red face.

 _"Looks like my son has a crush on your daughter, Kushina!"_ Mikoto whispered to the grinning Kushina.

"Of course, she is my daughter, who wouldn't fall for her?" Kushina joked back with pride in her tone.

"Nice to meet you miss Sasuke's mom!" Naruko said with a smile, turning to her mother.

"Mom, can Sasuke come play at our house?" Naruko asked cutely.

"I don't see why not, what do you think Mikoto?" Kushina asked.

"Of course, we can have lunch together too while we're there too!" Mikoto agreed with a peppy nod and motherly smile.

"W-What? Who said I wanted to play with you!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Huh? Do you...not want to play with me?" Naruko asked, her eyes immediately tearing up, as Sasuke began flailing his arms around in shock.

"N-No, I'd love to play with you! Please don't cry!" Sasuke said in a panic, only for the girl to drag him into a hug as she cheered.

The false tears immediately went away as Naruko cheered in excitement, dragging Sasuke away down the street as their mothers followed after them. Sasuke winced as the girl roughly dragged him behind her, the excited smile never leaving her face. The red dissipated from four year old Sasuke's face as one final thought entered his mind whilst being dragged by the golden haired Naruko.

 _'As long as I get to be with her...I don't care if she drags me around or bosses me...'_

And so, at the young age of four...

 _Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with Naruko Namikaze._

* * *

 **A/N: Yooo! Hope you liked this short little flashback chapter, next chapter will be the start of the Chunin Exams arc, see ya'll then!**


	30. Chapter 28: Chunin Exams START!

Danzo remained passive as he walked into the smoked living room, an arm strewn across the floor, seemingly having came from a room in the back of the house. He walked into the room all the smoke was coming from, only to find the charred remains of a civilian family. The child had his eyes melting in the sockets of his now partially exposed skull. It seems the arm had come from the boy's left side, and probably blown off of him in the explosion.

The mothers tongue was fizzling in her mouth, her entire face burned off as her guts were strewn across the floor, almost like she had been exploded from the inside out. The fathers legs were practically gone, the blast melting them into jelly, his entire head was blown off, resting in his lap as the top was completely missing, exposing his now charred brain.

Their bodies were laid across the floor.

 _As if they were trying to escape._

"Did you pay off the neighbors?" Danzo asked the ROOT member standing passively behind him.

"Yes Lord Danzo, they will not be alerting the Hokage." The ROOT ninja affirmed.

"Good, the last thing I want is that fool Minato knowing anything about this. We must keep my past involvement with the Akatsuki a secret at all costs." Danzo said.

"Of course, Lord Danzo."

"Dispose of the bodies, and make sure this place is cleaned up and up for sale within the next hour." Danzo ordered.

He looked at the dead family's body one last time, before turning away from their corpses.

 _'Its not my fault.'_

"Yes sir, good luck with your tutoring of the boy." The ROOT member said, preparing to carry out Danzo's orders.

Danzo nodded, walking out of the house, the morning sun shining down on him. He walked into the nearby alley way and proceeded to press several spots on the wall, a passageway opening up in response. He walked down the stairs and into the interconnected tunnel ways that encompassed the entire underground of the village.

 _They were the ROOTS of the mighty leaf bearing tree after all._

After many minutes, he pressed a spot on the wall to his side, opening another entryway that led into his underground ROOT Dojo that lay beneath the Shimura Dojo above ground-level. After walking across the large dojo, he walked up the stairs and pressed another spot on the wall, opening up the wall that led into the Shimura Dojo.

Sitting with Sai and waiting for Danzo, was Yuma. He looked up with delight at his precious persons arrival, smiling. Yuma got up from sitting position, and walked over to Danzo, bowing in respect. Danzo smiled briefly in return, patting the boys head, before his expression returned back to one of dead seriousness.

"So, have you decided on what you wish to learn on this three day training period?" Danzo asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes sensei! I have decided on the Taijutsu Form: The Acrobat. I have come to learn that my fighting form and Taijutsu are sloppy, sensei!" Yuma said.

"Good, nice to see you chose right. I knew my faith in you was not misplaced." Danzo said, pride shining in his eyes for Yuma.

"I aim to impress!" Yuma affirmed with a nod.

"I hope so, for these next three days will be the worst of your life. Make no mistake in thinking this will be easy for you. When I say it will hurt like hell, I mean it." Danzo said without even an ounce of pity.

"As long as it makes me stronger, then I say the pain will be well worth it." Yuma said.

"Good answer. Now then, shall we get going?" Danzo said, motioning for Yuma to follow him into the Dojo below.

"Of course, sensei!" Yuma responded with complete obedience.

Sai followed after the two, as they descended into what would surely soon become Yuma's three day hell. Conviction shone within Yuma's eyes, invigorated to do his best. As they got further down into the metaphorical lions den, Yuma's expression only became more fierce and determined.

 _'I swear...I won't let you down...Mister Danzo...And..._

An image of a smiling Naruko and a smirking Sasuke flashed through his head.

 _I'll catch up to you guys, just you wait.'_

Sai smiled at the determined Yuma. Admiration settling in his heart.

 _'I'll do my best to help you succeed...Yuma...'_

Thus began Yuma's Friday and entire weekend of training in preparation for the Chunin Exams.

* * *

The rain, the rain was ever present in his quaint little world. The rain was saddening, for it was always a reminder to him, it helped him to never forget the reason why he fought...

 _His reason for fighting, was forged on a rainy day, very reminiscent of the rain he had kept his home drenched in for all these years._

Pain was never one for reminiscing, but he found himself unable to not do so when faced with the very familiar sight before him. A young boy, trying desperately to become greater then his present self. A young boy, doing his upmost to improve.

 _A young boy who scorns the world for taking all that he had once held dear._

It was a familiar scene to pain, for he himself had once been this boy.

Pain was once in the very same position Inari was, beaten and bruised as the sight of a cat-like masked individual rained hell from above and called it training.

 _'Maybe that is why I am so hard on the boy?'_

Pain thought to himself, using his almighty push to beat the bruised and bloodied boy even further into the muddy, rain-soaked ground. Inari grounded his teeth together, a expression of fiery hate smoldering within his charcoal eyes as mud coated his face. Pain, noticing the boy attempting to push himself up, increased the force of which the almighty push was using, watching as Inari yelled out a blood-curdling screech, blood oozing from his mouth.

"What's wrong boy? Is this all you got? You know, when Konan brought you here, I believed you had promise." Pain bellowed.

Inari rolled his eyes upward, scowling at the spiky orange haired man, putting his arms beneath himself to once more make an attempt at standing.

"Guess I was wrong..." Pain said, and soon as he did so, he saw the fire rekindle within the young ones eyes.

Through sheer will, Inari pushed himself back up, a dent being made as his feet dug into the earth. He finally got up, trying his best to remain standing. Blood dribbled down his chin, as he stared at the man floating above him with a deadly glare. Pain's eyes narrowed, not liking that look one bit.

"You dare gaze upon me with that visage? You dare glare at your god?" Pain said, his voice carrying over the entire field they were training on.

"You are no god, you sadist." Inari forced out with pure hatred.

"Sadist? You misunderstand, believe me when I say I take no pleasure in watching you suffer. Unlike some of my colleagues, I do have a heart. Be grateful I even deigned you worthy of my tutorship!" Pain bellowed.

"Eat a dick."

 **After that, Inari ate the dirt.**

* * *

A large blast of water courtesy of Kisame Hoshigake washed the dried blood and dirt off of the grimacing Inari. The shark-like man grinned sadistically, as he gave the young Inari a rough head pat, much to the boys displeasure.

"The third in command really roughed you up huh? Still can't believe the god complex having freak of ours decided to train you himself." Kisame said, chuckling darkly.

"Whatever the hell that was, it wasn't training. Felt more like torture." Inari muttered.

"That's good, means it was effective. Training is supposed to be like hell kid, that's how you know its working." Kisame mused.

"If you say so..." Inari grumbled.

He sat down on a bench, looking up at the raining sky. The man beside him took a seat beside him too, grin never leaving his face. Inari looked at the ground, in contemplation, before looking back up at Kisame with uncertain eyes.

"Hey, Kisame..."

"Yeah kid?"

"Is everyone in the top ranks of the Akatsuki like that?" Inari asked.

"Of course, just look at me!" Kisame joked.

"Yeah, but your at least nice, and actually seem to care about freeing the world from the Shinobi system. The others just seem like they joined up for the hell of it." Inari said.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't care less about freeing anyone from anything!" Kisame said, laughing his ass of.

"Then why are you here!?" Inari asked, his tone angry and tired.

"Well, for me, I need a reason to live for. I don't really care what that reason is, I just need a purpose to work towards, that's how I know i'm truly living. That is the reason why I joined...Well...That...and..."

"There are too many lies that drive this world. You could say it is a inevitable consequence of a Shinobi World. I hate lies..." Kisame said, a strange look settling on his shark like features.

"I can understand that, at least yours is reasonable to some extent! But the others are absolutely insane! Especially that Sasori guy! I mean how the hell can anyone call what he does art!?" Inari complained.

"Well art is subjective!" Kisame joked darkly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Inari barked.

"Whatever you say squirt." Kisame said, getting up and walking in the opposite direction of Inari.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inari asked in a startled fashion, standing up from his seat.

"The boss said he wanted to see me, see ya!" Kisame said, tapping the flashing ring on his finger, disappearing into the main building.

Inari sighed in defeat, sitting back down on the bench. He thought back to the day he told Gakuta that he wanted to join the Akatsuki, and the look of pride on the older mans face as Inari became indoctrinated with Kakumei's permission.

 _'I wonder...did I make the right_ _decision?'_ Inari wondered.

The memory of his home burning to ash resurfaced.

 _'Yes...I did.'_ Inari thought, a look of hatred forming onto his face.

As Inari sat there, someone walked up from behind, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, only to see the grinning face of Gakuta. He smiled back, getting up, and bowing in respect to the older man.

"Hey kid, the boss wants to see ya, so he sent me to fetch you." Gakuta said.

"What does he want?" Inari asked.

"Didn't say, just said he wanted to see you, come on." Gakuta shrugged, and walking away, forcing Inari to follow after.

They navigated the labyrinth-like interior that was the Akatsuki headquarters for what felt like thirty minutes, before finally arriving at the door that led into the leaders office. Gakuta stepped forward, knocking three times on the door, then taking a step backwards. As soon as they heard _'come in'_ , they entered. In the room was a ever smiling Kisame, and a man with long, slicked back grey hair and had a large scythe strapped onto his back.

Inari eyed the mysterious individual with an air of caution. Gakuta nudged Inari forward, much to his annoyance. Inari stood before the man who gave his shattered life new purpose, Kakumei.

"Good, your all here now." Kakumei said with a sighed, his masked face looking at Inari, before turing to Gakuta in the back.

"Has he improved?" Kakumei asked.

"He has, by how much I do not know though." Gakuta affirmed with a nod.

"I see...I'll be the judge of that..." Kakumei said, slamming a folder onto the desk.

"This will be your first mission Inari. You, Kisame and Hidan will capture the two tailed beast." Kakumei declared.

"B-But Sensei, don't you think its a little too soon for that!? He only just started his training eight days ago!" Gakuta said, his eyes going wide.

"Two tailed beast...whats that?" Inari said with worry, his question causing Hidan to break out into maniacal laughter, startling Inari.

"H-He can't be serious! Y-Your telling me you joined the Akatsuki, but don't even know what it is we're doing!? That's fucking priceless! Hahahahahaha!" Hidan laughed, clutching at his stomach.

"Silence." Kakumei said, killer intent oozing from his person, causing Hidan to freeze, immediately straitening up with a serious expression.

"Inari, as you know, our organization works endlessly to bring down the shinobi system that pervades this world. But you can not end a era without power to bring those that would protest change to their knees." Kakumei said, causing Inari even further confusion.

"Yeah, I get that, but whats a tailed beast, and why do we have to capture one?" Inari asked.

"The tailed beasts are creatures that have existed since time was immemorial. They are massive, powerful creatures that are made out of pure and raw chakra. Due to the immense threat they posed against the world, humans had found a way to seal them within others." Kakumei said, explaining the goal of the Akatsuki to Inari.

"I see...And these people? How are we gonna get the beasts if they're sealed within these people?" Inari asked.

"Those people who have tailed beasts sealed within them, are called Jinchuriki's. Our goal, is to extract the tailed beasts from these Jinchuriki, and use them to create a weapon of which the likes the world has never seen. How we do so...well...I'm afraid I can not yet explain to you our process of extracting tailed beasts." Kakumei finished.

"B-Bu-!?"

"Not until of course, you prove yourself on this mission I will be sending you on." Kakumei said, cutting of Inari from his objection.

Inari gulped, realizing this was it. The chance he had been waiting for.

 _The chance to prove himself._

"I swear, I will not disappoint you! Mister Kakumei!" Inari declared, bowing to the masked man.

Gakuta smiled at this in the back, glad to see the new recruit full with vigor and determination. Hidan smirked and licked his lips, creeping out Inari. Kisame chuckled darkly, patting his sword strapped on his back.

"Finally...I can finally spread the gospel of the great lord Jashin! Hehehehe, I'm getting excited thinking of all the people I can kill for _**'getting in our way'** **,**_ This is gonna be fun!" Hidan said, breaking out into laughter once more.

"When do we begin, oh venerable leader of ours?" Kisame asked, his usual shark-like face breaking into a sadistic smile.

"You leave now. The two tailed jinchuriki has been seen outside of the border of cloud territory, making it easier to capture her without much interference. She seems to be on a mission. You have my permission to kill her teammates." Kakumei said.

"Fuck yes! This is why I accepted your invitation to this little club of yours oh great leader! Your such a pal!" Hidan joked, caressing his scythe in a oddly sensual manner with a sick grin on his face.

Inari flinched as the psychopathic mad man Hidan put his arms over Inari's shoulder. causing him great discomfort.

"Don't worry kid! I will be showing ya all nine-thousand-eight-hundred and fifty eight ways to dismember a fucker! This is gonna be great I tell ya!" The grey haired man said without skipping a beat, dragging the uncomfortable out of the door, an amused Kisame following after them.

 _'What the hell did I sign up for!'_ Inari thought in a panic, not liking the man that was raving about the teachings of Jashin.

The door closed behind them, leaving only Kakumei and Gakuta.

"Why? Why did you send him with that...that...monster?" Gakuta asked his master, a sigh escaping his masked mentors lips.

"The boys soft, too soft. That's why I gave him this trail by fire of sorts, to toughen him up for the days to come..." Kakumei said, walking around his desk, and placing his hands on Gakuta's shoulders.

"In order to change the world, we need to gather individuals of all walks of life, people with enough power to aid us in our goals. You and I both know how cruel the world can be to those who remain complacent. You...More than anyone know that." Kakumei said, hugging his student.

"I know, and I realize what your doing is necessary but...I just wish that boy didn't have to suffer...I don't like to see kids suffer..." Gakuta said, hugging his mentor back.

"The world is full of monsters, full of evil. That evil must be purged, this world needs a do over to set things right. In order to do that, we must become monstrous ourselves. We are fellow outcasts after all, those who could never measure up to the expectations placed on our small shoulders..." Kakumei began.

"And that's why we must make sure...to completely eradicate this shinobi world, and bring this society of ours into a new era. So that once the smoke clears, no one else will have to suffer as we have." Gakuta finished for Kakumei, the determination reigniting in his eyes.

"Took the words right out of my mouth...Now then, we should go reinvigorate the troops." Kakumei said, walking past Gakuta, and to the door leading out of his office.

And so master and student left to the auditorium. As they did so, Gakuta looked out the window facing out to the village below. There he saw Inari being dragged by the crazy Jashin fanatic Hidan, causing him to narrow his eyes. He heaved a sigh of relief, as he watched Kisame break it up. Despite the mans looks, he was by far the most trust worthy and kind person in the Akatsuki, besides Konan and Pain of course. He breathed in, before quickly following after his master, a small smile on his face.

"Be careful kid."

* * *

"Jeez mom! Can you stop!" Naruko cried out as Kushina and Mikoto stood taking pictures of Naruko and Sasuke in their ninja attire.

"Nope! This is a big day after all! Now stand still, and move closer to Sasuke, I want to get a picture of both of you together!" Kushina replied cheekily, Mikoto nodding in agreement.

"Dad~ Make them stop!" Naruko whined, causing Minato to chuckle.

"Listen to your mother sweetie, this is the day of the Chunin Exams after all." Minato replied, much to Naruko's dismay.

"Still though...I'm starting to get worried." Sasuke said as he and Naruko smiled for the camera.

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"Yuma still hasn't gotten here. We did leave a note at his apartment to meet us here. I hope his three day training doesn't cause him to be late and ruin our chances." Sasuke said, a worried expression settling on his face.

"There's no way he would miss this...I hope." Naruko replied, also uncertain.

Minato looked at his clock with a sigh, the look of worry evident on his face. He turned to Kushina and sighed.

"Oh well, you two will have to get going and have hope that Yuma meets you both there. Both of you go on ahead." Minato said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, come on Sasuke." Naruko said

"Oh, and Naruko...Do your best. I'm so proud to be your dad." Minato said, a look of pride in his eyes.

"Me too sweetie, so proud of ya! Go kick some ass for your mom!" Kushina proclaimed.

"If your dad was here with us he would agree with me in saying we both love you and are proud to be your parents, Sasuke." Mikoto said with a gentle smile.

"W-Whatever! Lets go Naruko!" Sasuke said, embarrassment showing on his face as he dragged Naruko away, out of the Hokage Manor.

"Bye mom and dad!" Naruko yelled as she was dragged away by Sasuke.

Sasuke let go of Naruko, the two of them running to the Konoha Academy. They ducked and weaved through the crowd of people, taking to the roofs so that they could go faster. Eventually they finally arrived at the Academy. They walked into the building and sat up against the wall, waiting for Yuma.

"Sheesh, whats taking him so long." Sasuke asked, tapping his foot.

"D-Don't worry, we still have thirty minutes..." Naruko said, the worry creeping into her as well.

"It shouldn't be taking him this long anyway!" Sasuke growled.

"W-Well...Never mind, you're right..." Naruko relented.

As soon as she had said that, the doors to the Academy were thrown open. A sweaty and tired Yuma came barreling in, dressed in new attire. He wore a pair of black combat boots instead of ninja sandals, Black Cargo pants, A black undershirt, a black sleeveless jacket with a metal outline on the hood, and red mummy-like bandages covering his shadowy arms. His ninja headband was strapped onto his forehead, peeking out beneath the hood of his jacket, and a pair of Tachi swords strapped onto his back in an X-Formation. His kunai holster was on his left thigh and a pouch for ninja wire on his right.

"Is that Yuma? What's with the outfit change?" Sasuke asked aloud to Naruko with a bewildered expression.

"Yuma! Over here!" Naruko yelled, calling him over.

Yuma's head darted over to them, eyes widening as he ran over to the two of them.

"Where have you been!? We almost thought you weren't gonna make it!" Sasuke berated Yuma immediately as he arrived.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I woke up late! Mister Danzo trained me like hell!" Yuma said, scratching his chin sheepishly.

"I assume it was Danzo who gave you the outfit? What's with the jacket? Cool arm coverings by the way, red looks good on you." Naruko asked, sprinkling in a compliment.

"Y-Yeah, He said I needed something to help me stand out among you two but also something that would help me blend into dark areas more easily. Why, do you like it? Or do you think it looks weird on me?" Yuma asked.

"It looks cool! Still though, why the jacket?" Naruko asked.

"O-Oh, that was my idea. Danzo suggested that I get something to protect my head more in a battle, and I thought this jacket would make it hard for an enemy to hit me in the back of my head due to its metal covering on the hood. Also because it looks cool to me, haha." Yuma responded nervously.

"Will the two of you stop!? We're going to be late! Come on, lets hurry!" Sasuke declared, running up the stairs to the second floor with Naruko, intent on making it to the room were the first phase of the Chunin Exams would be held.

"R-Right!" Yuma said, running right behind Naruko and Sasuke.

His heart began to beat, as he realized this was it. Once he walked through the testing room doors, there would be no going back. He would be participating in one of the worlds hardest and most treacherous competitions in the world. He thought of all the training Danzo had put him through, and the three days of blood, sweat, and tears he had put into becoming at least adequate in the Acrobat style of Taijutsu.

With thumping hearts of passion and determined gazes; Yuma, Naruko and Sasuke burst through the testing room doors, read for whatever trials awaited them for becoming Chunin. Yuma gulped, as one last thought flew in his head.

 _'I won't let you down, Danzo-sensei!'_

* * *

 **A/N: What up my gurls and bois of the interwebs, its your host, the KingOfShame! Here with another hot and ready chapter, piping hot and fresh from the oven! Make sure to blow on it before reading!**

 **Remember to tell me what you thought, and stay awesome! KingOfShame OUT!**


	31. Chapter 29

All the eyes in the room turned to look at them. Yuma instinctively looked at the floor, not used to attention from others. Naruko grinned, and slapped Sasuke on the back.

"See, there was nothing to worry about! We made it in time!" Naruko declared.

"Whatever..." Sasuke replied.

"I'm so pumped for this! What about you Yuma?" Naruko said with a cheeky grin, nudging Yuma in the side.

"Nervous." Was all Yuma said, continuing to look at the floor.

 _"Stop fucking staring."_ Yuma whispered in irritation, unaware he had said it aloud.

He pulled the hood of his jacket down, masking his face from the crowd as much as possible.

"Yuma, whats wrong?" Naruko asked worriedly.

"Everyone's giving me a death glare because i'm on a team with you..." Yuma grumbled.

 **"It seems your presence brings discomfort Yuma, as usual."** Yumito said suddenly, his golden orbs shining through the cracks in Yuma's red wrappings.

"Long time no see parasite." Naruko responded with a frown.

 **"Hello to you as well simple one."** Yumito said with a sneer evident in his tone.

"Yay! Sasuke got here!" A voice said as two arms wrapped around the Uchiha's head, much to his annoyance.

"What do you want Ino." Sasuke said with a grumble and a frown.

"Aw~ Come on Sasuke! Don't be like that!" Ino pouted.

 **"Who is this Yuma? She reminds me of simple one."** Yumito sounded out, from beneath the red bandages.

"Who said that!?" Ino said, letting go of Sasuke's neck and looking around.

"Sorry about that, its my um, arm..." Yuma said awkwardly, unused to being social.

"Your...What?" Ino asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"N-No, I'm serious! L-Look..." Yuma's bandages unfurled, revealing his shadow arms, and the golden orbs resting in each palm.

 **"Hello simple one number two, my name is Yumito."**

"W-What is that!" Ino said, freaking out and backing against the wall.

"Its my partner. I know, weird huh? Hahaha..." Yuma said awkwardly, scratching his chin with one hand and pulling at his hood with the other.

"And here I thought my clan were the only ones capable of shadow manipulation. Still though, never seen anyone in my clan that has an arm of shadow like that." The voice of Shikamaru called out, walking toward Ino with Choji at his side, eating a bag of chips.

 **"Who are all these people Yuma?"** Yumito sounded out, making Shikamaru's eyes widen in mild surprise and Choji choke on a chip.

"W-What the heck is that thing!?" Choji exclaimed.

 **"Thing? I am not a thing, I am Yuma's partner. Hello, my name is Yumito, and i'm the one not judging you off your appearance."** Yumito's deep static like voice sounded out.

"Interesting? How are you making your arm talk like that Yuma?" Shikamaru asked, extending his hand out towards Yuma's arm.

He stared in wonderment as his arm completely fazed through it. The golden orbs grew narrow, resembling a pair of narrowed eyes.

 **"You act is if I am a puppet. As I have said, my name is Yumito, and I am Yuma's partner."** Yumito said with an annoyed tone.

Shikamaru took his hand out and stared at the golden orbs, his curiosity sparked.

"My mistake, nice to meet you. My names Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said, looking down at Yuma's arm as he talked.

 **"Nice to meet you as well, Shikamaru Nara. Are you a friend of Yuma's? I can't seem to find anything about you in Yuma's memories."** Yumito sounded.

"Nah, more of someone he just knows." Shikamaru responded.

 **"I see."** Was Yumito's only response.

"H-Hello, I am Ino." Ino said nervously, looking down at the arm.

 **"Oh, I know who you are. I do not wish to speak to you. Good bye."** Yumito responded, his golden orbs disappearing, the red bandages re-wrapping around Yuma's arm with a snap.

"Rude!" Ino whined.

"S-Sorry about that..." Yuma said.

 _'Thanks Yumito.'_ Yuma thought inwardly, remembering the awful way Ino used to treat him, and the things she seems to have forgotten to have said.

 _ **"Get out of that chair failure, I need to sit next to Sasuke!"**_

 _ **"Hey loser, get out of the way, I'm trying to get some sun!"**_

 _ **"Hahahaha, Kiba really got ya, what a failure!"**_

Yuma clenched his fists, which did not go unnoticed by Naruko.

"I told you that they already got here before us, now stop talking about sparring with him before the exams." A voice said from behind.

"Yosh! It seems you are right Neji, my eternal rival! I shall do one-hundred laps around the entire leaf village after the exams are over to make up for being wrong!" The energetic and up beat voice of Rock Lee sounded out, bringing shivers to Yuma.

"Oh, is that...Yuma!" Rock Lee yelled out, running over to Yuma with a smile.

"H-Hey Rock Lee..." Yuma said, his face going red in embarrassment as everybody looked at him.

"You were able to become a ninja! Yosh, I told you it wasn't impossible!" Rock Lee proclaimed.

 _"Yuma, how do you know Lee?"_ Naruko asked Yuma in a whisper.

 _"I met him and Mister Gai one time when I was frustrated and hungry. They treated me to dumplings and taught me how to use chakra to climb trees."_ Yuma whispered back.

"So...your the weak link of Team Seven Rock Lee spoke highly of." Neji said suddenly, looking at Yuma in a way that made him feel see-through.

"You're right about him being a weakling. What's up loser?" The voice of Kiba came, bringing a scowl to Yuma's face.

"What do you want mutt breath?" Naruko asked, standing next to Yuma's side protectively.

"K-Kiba, s-stop i-it..." Hinata said worriedly.

"Why? What's little Yuma gonna do? Beat me? That's funny!" Kiba said in a mocking manner.

Memories of his time in the Konoha Academy as a student came back to Yuma all at once, turning his mood sour. His hands curled into fists at his side, as a scowl formed on his face. A sneer was all that Yuma received in response as Kiba got up in his face.

"You and me both know who is the better fighter here, unless you wanna test that again?" Kiba said with a growl.

 _ **"Wow, your such a dumb ass, no wonder you have no friends."**_

 _ **"I seriously wonder why your still in this school, you don't seem to be good for anything. Except being my punching bag."**_

 _ **"Hey failure! Give me your food!"**_

Yuma suddenly grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his jacket, an intense scowl on his face as Kiba's eyes grew wide.

"Keep talking your shit, just keep at it. Because once we get to the fighting part of the exams, I'm going to kick your ass." Yuma threatened.

"Why you piece of-!?"

"Yosh, fighting among friends is unacceptable! That is not youthful in the slightest!" Lee said, attempting to break up the confrontation.

Yuma and Kiba turned to glare at Lee.

"We're not friends!" They both shouted in unison, before glaring at one another again.

"Now now, you two break it up, you both are garnering a lot of attention, and not the good kind." A familiar voice called out, snapping Yuma out of his anger as he let Kiba go.

"Kabuto! Its you!" Yuma said in half surprise and happiness.

"Aren't you the medic we met in the waves?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, its nice to meet you all again. So, you all taking the chunin exams huh?" Kabuto asked rhetorically with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, what about you?" Yuma asked as Kiba grunted in displeasure and walked past him, back to his team.

"To take the exams of course, same as you! Its my current goal to become a chunin level field medic after all." Kabuto responded.

 _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kabuto's words._

Naruko held her hand out for a shake.

"So i'm guessing your the one who taught Yuma medical ninjutsu huh? Nice to meet ya, my names Naruko Namikaze!" Naruko said with a full teethed grin.

"Oh i'm well aware who you are, kind of hard not to know. My names Kabuto Yakushi, I believe we already exchanged names in wave though." Kabuto said, scratching his chin cheekily.

"Really? Well I don't remember so I just decided to greet ya again!" Naruko said back cheerfully.

They conversed and chatted for awhile, as they waited for the exam instructor. Yuma noticed a team from Iwagakure glaring at him and his teammates. He averted his eyes, not wanting to cause conflict.

"Look at em' Chisa, those Konoha jerks. The daughter of that filthy Yellow Flash that butchered our men and her little friends make me sick." A tall Iwa nin with grey spiky hair and yellow eyes growled to his smaller female teammate.

"I know what you mean Fumetsu, those bastards make me wanna throw up just seeing them. I wonder how much the Yellow Flash would cry if we killed his daughter?" The short and brown haired girl with freckles named Chisa said, her blue eyes glaring at the members of Team Seven.

"Calm down you two, we'll have every chance we could ask for to butcher them in the next part of the exam. We will get our chance." A short boy with a bandanna sporting artificial cat ears and cat like yellow eyes said with a smirk.

"Binetsu's right. As expected of my little bro, i'm so proud of you." Fumetsu said to his little brother with a smile.

They smirked and went back to talking to other teams of their village. Almost everyone in the room were glaring at Team Seven, which did not help settle Yuma's nerves at all. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. He was about to try talking to Kabuto some more, when...

 _ **"Yuma Ito, Naruko Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. I will kill you all."**_

Those words made Yuma's blood chill, as he felt the cold gaze of someone wishing for his death come from behind. Naruko and Sasuke visibly tensed up, their jovial demeanor dissipating into the air as they glared at the boy who stood behind Yuma. He turned around, only for his eyes to meet the dead serious orbs of one Gaara Of The Sand.

"Thanks for the warning. Although, we didn't need it." Sasuke said, replying to the death threat in a cool manner.

"I just wished to inform you. Mother craves your blood, so you will die. It is inevitable. You will prove my existence." Gaara said back in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Inevitable? Funny. Go away. No one on this team is gonna die by your hands freak." Naruko interjected.

"Freak? Many people have called me such a thing, but why? Why is me proving my role in this world and satisfying my mothers blood lust any more different then taking a bath or eating ones breakfast? To me, it is all of you who are freaks. Pretending to be anything else then blood covered murderers." Gaara replied back in a confused tone.

"We aren't monsters like you!" Naruko said back hotly.

Gaara didn't answer back, walking over to his teammates who stood quietly with a look of fear and worry on their faces. The tension in all of their bodies went away, as Naruko, Sasuke and Yuma collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was chilling." Yuma said.

"I wouldn't worry about him Yuma. He just...needs some serious help." Naruko said trying to aid in calming his nerves.

"Well you weren't the guy he tried to murder before are you?" Yuma snapped, still shaky from the encounter with the demented red head.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Naruko said back, faking a smile.

Suddenly, the door was swung open, and a man sporting a headband bandanna with two large scars covering his face walked into the class room. The door closed shut with an audible bang, startling the entire class room into being quiet. The mans eyes held no humor or emotion, only seriousness residing within them. He stared at the rooms occupants without saying anything, before...

 **"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS OR FAIL THE TEST!"** The mans voice was loud, booming, and authoritative. Everyone did as he ordered, immediately sitting down in the nearest chair.

The doors opened once more, a group of ninja walking into the classroom and walking to the scarred mans side.

"My names Ibiki Morino, and I am the first proctor for the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Anyone who disobeys me or talks out of line will be immediately thrown out of the exams, understood?" Ibiki asked, motioning for the class to respond.

"Yes sir!" The entire class answered back.

"Alright, then lets get right to business. The first stage of the Chunin Exams will be held in this room. Everyone will be given a test with twenty questions and will be allotted twenty minutes to answer every damn one. No cheating, no talking, and if I catch anyone of you acting out of line, you will never be allowed to take these exams again." Ibiki said, visibly startling some of the test takers.

"Wait! How is that possible, there are plenty of people here who have taken these exams more then once!" A random ninja cried.

"Then I guess you were unlucky to be given me as an instructor. Now get out, your done here." He said back.

"W-What? B-But why!?" The ninja cried out.

"I said no talking." Ibiki said, motioning for the other ninja at his command to drag the ninja and his team out.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you here! In this classroom my word is law! You got that!? Drill that into your skulls!" Ibiki roared.

Everyone's blood went cold, realizing how hard this was going to be. The ninja that had accompanied Ibiki walked around the class, handing out papers and pencils to everybody. Yuma looked over the paper with wide eyes, realizing how impossible to answer the questions were.

 _'W-What the hell! These are too high level for anyone to solve! How do they expect any of us to pass this!?'_ Yuma thought to himself in fear.

"At the count of three, you may begin. One..."

Naruko and Sasuke grabbed onto their pencils, ready to start.

"Two..."

The entire room tensed up.

"Three..."

Yuma gulped.

"BEGIN!"

Everyone picked up their pencils, and began looking over their pages in a brisk pace. Yuma's heart began beating faster then it should, realizing he had no idea on how to solve any of these questions. His mind raced as he tried his best to think up an answer, but no luck came to him. His eyes moved over to Naruko and Sasuke, seeing the same expression as his on their faces.

He looked at everyone else, seeming the same looks on the entire rooms occupants, save for a few older looking individuals. He closed his eyes in concentration, before breathing out a sigh of frustration. He froze and looked up, seeing Ibiki standing over him with a cold deathly stare.

"What was that you just did?" The man asked.

Yuma looked down at his paper, not saying anything back. Ibiki's eyes narrowed, before walking back to the front of the class. Naruko looked over to Yuma in worry, realizing how close he had been to failing all three of them. Sasuke's teeth gritted together, glaring over at Yuma.

 _'S-Sorry.'_ Yuma thought to himself.

He picked up his pencil, about to try answering a question before...

 **"AGHHHHHHH!"** A mans body was flung across the room, charred black by an explosion.

Everyone screamed, before Ibiki stood up and yelled.

 **"** QUIET!" Everyone went silent as they scarred man's serious face grew a wicked smile.

"That was not accidental nor an attack. That's what happens to those who try to cheat and get caught." Ibiki said, everyone gaining expressions of shock and fear.

"I forgot to mention that didn't I? That's right, anyone who is _caught_ cheating gets blown to kingdom come, that is the first stage of these exams. You all knew that coming to these exams meant your lives were all on the line didn't you? If you don't wanna end up like that poor bastard, then don't break the rules. Like I said before..."

" _My word is law!_ " Ibiki said with a sadistic grin.

 _'C-Calm down, this isn't the first time you saw a dead body. R-Remember Tazuna? This is okay. I'm okay...'_ Yuma thought, his hand grasping the pencil shaking uncontrollably.

Yuma was about to go back to the test before he began to notice something off with the charred body on the floor.

 _'W-Wait, that body...its almost like...'_

He choked back a gasp of realization as he figured out the charred body's secret.

 _'It has no scent! It should smell like its burning, but there's nothing! I smell nothing! Is it a genjutsu? But what could that mean!? And why go through the trouble to fake a dead body!?'_

Yuma looked all around himself, noticing one odd thing. Almost everyone in the class was struggling with answering the questions.

 _Almost everyone._

Two people on his sides were furiously writing through the questions, not stopping or slowing down in the slightest. His brow curved in confusion as he tried to think of what all this could mean. He clenched his eyes close, attempting to put the pieces all together.

 _'Come on, come o_ _n think! I got to figure this out, or else...or else...Mother...'_

Yuma's eyes snapped open, realizing something. He looked around himself in shock, before coming to a conclusion. He pieced the pieces of the puzzle together, Ibiki's constant reiterating of the the fact you can not cheat, the burned corpse that looked as if it didn't belong and bereft of scent, the few people who had no trouble with the questions at all and were placed in every row, it all came together as he realized...

 _'They want us to cheat!'_

He froze, realizing the purpose of this test.

 _'It all makes sense! These ridiculously hard questions, the fake body, the people who are probably placed to be cheated off of, it all adds up! Its like he's goading us, daring us! He's expecting us to cheat and not be caught!'_ Yuma realized.

 _'But how!? How could I cheat!? I don't have anything that cou-!?'_

Yuma's face broke out into a smirk, closing his eyes in concentration.

 _'Yumito! Yumito wake up! Don't talk out loud either!'_

 ** _'Yuma? What is it?'_** Yumito spoke up within Yuma's head.

 _'I need your help! Is there any way you could use your shadow movement thingy to try to spy on others for me somehow?'_

 _ **'Yes actually. All I need do is to spread across the ground and attach to someone else's shadow. I can then transfer my orbs onto their shadow and see through them.'**_ Yumito answered.

 _'Could you talk to someone with out being heard by doing that?'_ Yuma asked.

 _ **'Yes, why?'**_ Yumito asked in confusion.

Yuma smirked.

 _'Awesome! Here's what I need you to do!'_

* * *

Naruko looked over to Sasuke with worry. It had already been ten minutes and she still had not answered any questions. She saw the same look of frustration on his face as she grit her teeth.

 _'Damn it! I'm not gonna fail this! I don't wanna disappoint dad! But Sasuke doesn't even look like he has any clue on how to answer these either! How are we even gonna pass!?'_ Naruko thought, trying to figure out something.

She was about to give up hope when all of a sudden...

 ** _'First answer is "B", Second answer is "C", Third answer is-!?'_**

 _'Yumito!?'_ Naruko thought in shock.

 ** _'Yes?'_**

 _'Stop that!? This is weird! How are you doing this!?'_ Naruko asked Yumito in her head.

 _ **'Yuma attached his shadow to the fake test-takers and is using their shadows to extend me to yours. As long as i'm able to attach to your shadow, I can speak to you telepathically.'**_ Yumito explained.

 _'That is so cool! Nice job Yuma! Oh, and you too I guess. Now talk to Sasuke!'_ Naruko cheered in her head.

 _ **'Unfortunately I can only attach to three people at a time**_ _**and talk to one person at a time. It took attaching to two other people's shadows to even reach yours. As soon as I give you the answers Yuma has instructed me to help Sasuke as well.'**_

 _'What!? That blows! Oh well, hurry up and give me the answers! We can't leave Sasuke hanging!'_ Naruko thought, wanting to hurry as quickly as possible.

 _ **'That's the plan simple one.'**_

 _'Watch it!'_ Naruko thought in irritation at being called simple again.

Sasuke stared in shock as Naruko began filling out answers. He gripped his pencil in frustration, realizing he was being left behind. He sighed softly, trying to calm himself down, looking over to Yuma. He saw Yuma sitting perfectly still with a look of relief on his face. Sasuke arched a brow at this, wondering why he looked so calm.

 _'Don't tell me he's already done? There's no way...'_ Sasuke thought, before an odd feeling invaded his head.

He looked over, seeing Naruko put down her pencil with a look of satisfaction, before turning to him with a grin and giving him a thumbs up.

 ** _'Hello smart one and ally of Yuma. This is Yumito speaking.'_** Yumito sounded out from within Sasuke's head, a look of shock over taking the young Uchiha's features.

 _'How and why are you talking to me?'_ Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

 _ **'This again? As I told the simple one, I am able to speak to others telepathically by attaching myself to their shadows and see everything they see. As for why, I am here to give you the answers to the test.'**_ Yumito's static and deep voice sounded out.

 _'And how do I know this isn't a trick by someone from another village to fail me?'_ Sasuke asked with an air of suspicion.

 _ **'Ugh, look over at Yuma for proof.'**_

Sasuke's eyes swiveled over to Yuma's seat, only to be met with a under the table thumbs up. Sasuke sighed in relief, returning the gesture to Yuma.

 _'Tell Yuma I said thanks. Now, help me finish this test, we don't got a lot of time left after all.'_

 ** _'Of course.'_**

Sasuke went back to answering the questions, a small smile on his face. Yuma looked over to him and sighed in relief.

 _'Good, and as soon as Sasuke is finished we will have nothing to worry about.'_ Yuma thought while wiping a bead of sweat from off his cheek. He let his hood down with a look of relief. He was given the signal by Yumito that all was finished, but before he could retract Yumito back to his arm, a sudden palm slammed itself onto his desk.

Yuma looked up in shock, startled by the sudden disturbance. Ibiki stared into his eyes, face a mere few inches from his face. Yuma tried his best to keep his cool as his mind raced.

 _'What is he doing!? Was I caught? Is he on to me? What's going on!?'_ Yuma thought in a panic.

Naruko and Sasuke froze, as they watched Yuma shake under the exam proctors death stare.

"You..."

 _'You what!? You failed!? Your caught!? What's happening!?'_ Yuma thought in a panic.

"You...Look just like him..." Ibiki said, releasing his grip off from Yuma's desk.

"W-What?" Yuma said, before gasping in shock, and covering his mouth.

"Relax kid, the test is over. Everyone! Place your papers and pencils onto the corner of your desks and wait for an instructor to pick it up! Twenty minutes is over!" Ibiki proclaimed, walking back to the front of the class, giving Yuma an odd look as he did so.

 _'What was that about? What did he mean when he said I look like him? Who's him?'_ Yuma thought, mind still reeling from the shock of what had transpired.

The ninja went around the room, picking up everyone's pencils and papers. After a minute or two, all papers and writing utensils had been collected and brought to the front. Ibiki looked out over all the students before speaking.

"Now, there's only one more question. If you fail this one, none of you will pass this exam and will be unable to ever take this exam again. Before getting to it however, anyone want to give up? Doing so will make it possible for you all to take it again next year." Ibiki Morino said with a smirk.

Murmuring began to spread throughout the class. All at once, teams began getting up and leaving the room in droves, leaving only the entirety of the Konoha ninja's, the Sand trio, most of the Iwagakure ninja, and many other groups. Yuma steeled his resolve, ready to handle any question thrown at him.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked the class.

No one moved a muscle.

"...Alright then, here's the final question."

Everyone tensed up, ready for whatever came. Kiba smirked as Hinata and Shino remained passive, Ino and the two boys remained resloved, and the other ninja's remained quiet.

"...You all pass!" Ibiki declared with a full blown maniacal smile.

"W-What!? We passed!?" Ino suddenly snapped as Shikamaru sighed in the seat next to hers.

"B-But what about t-the person w-who died?" Hinata asked with a stutter.

"Come on out Itachi!"

Itachi suddenly appeared from out of no where, probably having had concealed himself the entire time.

"B-Brother!? What are you doing here!?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Allow me to explain everything. This test, as i'm sure you all are aware of by now, was never meant to be done fair and square. The purpose of this test was to see if any of you could steal information from the enemy without being caught, in otherwise, cheat." Ibiki stated with Itachi standing at his side.

"I was told to use a genjutsu to deceive all of you into believing you all were in mortal peril. The act of seeing someone die was to test if any of you would have the resolve and wherewithal to persevere through hardship and complete the mission no matter the stakes. I'm satisfied so many of you had what it took." Itachi explained.

"And the final question trick?" Sasuke asked.

"Was to test if you all were willing to do anything it took to pass, even if permanent failure were on the table." Ibiki finished with a smirk.

"Makes sense I guess. I'm just glad we passed." Naruko said with a sigh of relief.

"You don't have any time to feel relieved yet, after all you still have-!?"

Before Ibiki could finish his sentence, the glass window behind him shattered into pieces, forcing everyone in the class to tense up. Itachi grabbed his kunai, sharingan spinning into focus, before he saw who it was. He immediately sighed, and put away his weapon.

Standing atop the front room desk was a women adorned in a trench coat jacket covering up her mesh net body suit. She had black hair with a blue tint styled into a short and spiky fanned-ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and bereft of pupils, a wild look residing within them. She wore a skirt and had a shit eating grin on her face as she looked out over the group of students left over, a whistle escaping her lips.

"Wow, you suck Ibiki. Got a whole mess of these brats left over huh? Must've gone easy on them!" The lady proclaimed.

"Or maybe this years batch of ninja are just tougher then the past?" Ibiki retorted with a smirk

"Whatever you say!" The lady said back.

Everyone had a look of shock as the lady continued making fun of the scar faced Ibiki. She turned back to the class with a viscous grin.

"Well that doesn't matter, when I'm through with them, there'll be less then half left over!" The crazy lady said with a lick of her lips.

Putting her hand on her hips, and showing off her teeth filled grin as she puffed out her well endowed chest, she bellowed out to the class.

"Hello dead men and women walking! The names Anko Mitarashi, and I'm here to welcome you into hell!"

She smiled sadistically.

"Lets not keep the devil waiting shall we? Off to the second test of the Chunin Exams! Off to the Forest of Death!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya again for another chapter in the beginning of next month! KingOfShame out, PEACE!**


	32. Chapter 30

Yuma gulped, staring at the giant fence that read **DANGER** cutting off the standard plains of the leaf from the sinister looking forest called the Forest of Death. He looked at his teammates at his side, both with looks of determination in their eyes. He began to eye the other test-takers who had gathered in front of the gate, as everyone waited for the lady named Anko Mitarashi.

 _'Forest of Death huh? Whats next, Swamp of despair?'_ Yuma joked inside, trying to calm his nerves.

"How can the both of you not even be worried in the slightest?" Yuma asked, jealous over their lack of fear.

"Why should we be scared?" Naruko asked with a lift of her brow and a smile.

"I don't know, maybe because we are standing in front of a place called The Forest of Death?" Yuma remarked back, slightly annoyed at her complete lack of trepidation.

"Worrying about it won't do us any good, besides we're strong enough to handle this." Sasuke chimed in.

"You mean you two are strong enough to handle this. You do realize unlike the both of you, I happen to not be a prodigy?" Yuma replied back.

"Oh come on Yuma, lighten up! You're not weak, you survived the Wave mission ya know!" Naruko said, trying to raise his confidence.

"Barely. I had to lose both my arms to even hope of living." Yuma grumbled.

"W-Well...You have a point there I guess..." Naruko replied with an awkward pause, having forgot about that.

"What Naruko is trying to say, is that your far stronger then you think you are. I should know that better then anyone considering you bested me in a sparring match. Your not the same weakling who fainted during the bandit raid Yuma. You've gotten better." Sasuke said, patting Yuma on the back.

"You would have beaten me if you were focused, but...Thanks Sasuke. Its good to be told i'm not a weakling for once." Yuma relented.

"Its no problem, after all...You'll always be the Dead Last to me." Sasuke responded back jokingly.

"I take it back, you're a jerk." Yuma retorted.

Behind them, several teams from the other villages stared at Team Seven with contempt and rage. Many of the Iwagakure ninja especially hated Team Seven for Naruko being the daughter of the man that butchered their forces during the Third Great Ninja War. Naruko however, remained oblivious to all the people wishing for her and her teammates deaths. Yuma glared at Naruko in response.

"I hate you." He said with a sigh.

"What!? What did I do?" Naruko pouted.

"Seriously? Your telling me you don't feel the death stares being thrown our way?" Yuma complained.

"Humph! How is it my fault if there jealous of me huh? Besides, Its not my fault my dads awesome!" Naruko said, pride shining through her voice as she turned up her nose at Yuma.

"That's not why they're glaring at us and you know it." Yuma deadpanned in response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded.

"...Kami, you can be unbearable some times." Yuma said, sighing in defeat.

"Unbearably cute you mean!" Naruko said, sticking out her tongue.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Yuma said with a laugh, causing Naruko to pout.

"Jerk!" She said with a pout.

Sasuke looked back at the people glaring their way, narrowing his eyes.

 _'Despite how little seriously Naruko is taking this, Yuma is right. These people look like they're out for blood, and with killing being allowed in this part of the exams, I'm willing to bet they'll do anything to get it. I need to protect Naruko whatever it takes.'_ Sasuke thought, turning to his childhood friend and secret crush.

Ino and her team were eyeing the competition, Shikamaru concocting strategies and trying to decide who they should take out first. Kiba was glaring at Yuma while Shino and Hinata remained behind him. Rock Lee was doing push ups while Neji remained indifferent to everything and Tenten laughed nervously at people staring at Lee's antics.

 _'The biggest concern here is Team Seven. Naruko and Sasuke are too strong, and their third teammate Yuma is an unknown. We should do everything we can to avoid confrontation with them.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, going over who to look out for in his head.

"Man! That crazy lady is taking too long! When is she gonna be here!" Ino complained, stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Calm down Ino, she'll be here soon. Don't worry about it." Choji said while munching on a handful of potato chips.

Ino grumbled to herself as Shikamaru looked over to Team Seven.

"So, what do you guys think about Yuma?" Shikamaru suddenly asked his teammates.

"You mean that guy with the weird arm? What about him?" Choji asked.

"I mean, what is there to say? He is just the teammate of Sasuke and Naruko. He's nothing special, besides his weird arm thing." Ino responded.

"...I'm not so sure." Shikamaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru stared intently at the pale skinned and jacket wearing Yuma, noticing how the guy was doing exactly what Shikamaru was doing.

 _Scouting the competition._

He narrowed his eyes at this, taking note when Yuma's eyes finally panned over to Shikamaru's. They stared at one another for some time, both gauging one another's level of threat. Finally, Yuma smiled his way, and nodded, turning back to his teammates. Shikamaru's eyes closed, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Its just a hunch." He said.

 _'There's more to you then you let on, Yuma.'_ Shikamaru concluded to himself, taking a mental note to find out more about the person that is Yuma Ito after the exams.

Suddenly, a burst of smoke appeared in front of the gates, Anko Mitarashi appearing before the students with a smirk. She licked her lips before breaking out into a grin. Yuma frowned, thinking that wasn't a good sign.

"Hello boys and girls, and welcome to the Forest of Death! Sorry to have kept ya waiting! The way getting here was killer!" She joked.

No one laughed.

"Damn, tough crowd. Well, can't say I didn't try!" Anko said, shrugging her shoulders.

 _"Lets get to the point shall we."_ She said with a shrewd smirk.

She pointed out to the gates behind her with a grin.

"Behind me is the stage in which you cute little Genin will be competing against one another for the title of Chunin. This forest we stand in front of is filled to the brim with dangerous insects, tigers, and various deadly plants and animal. This, as some of you may know, has lead to many referring to these grounds as the Forest of Death!" She said, a wild expression of excitement spreading over her face.

"The perimeter of the forest is enclosed by gates on all ends. This is to prevent the creatures from getting in, and what ever poor bastards who got in, from getting out. Over a hundred-thousand people have died behind these gates, causing many to refer to this forest as, the Forest of Death." Anko said, eyeing the fear in many of the test-takers eyes with a smirk.

"In the center of the forest, is a tower shrouded by trees as to not be found easily. The tower, is where you all will have to arrive at in order to pass."

One of the ninja from Iwagakure scoffed and rolled his eyes, causing Anko's grinning visage to turn to him.

"That sounds easy enough, and here you had us worried. Leave it to a Leaf ninja to-!?"

Before the kid could finish, a kunai whizzed past his cheek, and embedded itself into one of the many trees behind him. He shivered in pure fear, as the lady that had thrown the deadly object immediately appeared in front of him, licking the blood of his cheek, causing him to fall to the ground in fear.

"Aw~ What's wrong? I'm just a wee little Leaf ninja, so why so scared?" She asked with a look a snake would give to a cowering forest critter.

The boy scrambled away from Anko, pure terror reflecting in his eyes as he saw the shadow of death dancing beneath Anko's mirthful gaze. She smiled maliciously, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Next time, before interrupting me like a rude child, think about what the consequences of angering me might be, or else...

 _ **It won't just be a little cut on the cheek next time."**_

Killers intent oozed from every pore of her body, making many of the students shiver in fear. Her smile faded briefly, as she gave the quivering boy laid on the ground in front of her the stare one gave their enemy before they snuffed the lights out of their eyes. The boy whimpered, piss oozing out of his pants, bringing an amused smile to Anko's face as he ran away in embarrassment, his team running after him.

"Your whole team is disqualified by the way!" She declared to the fleeing team with a sneer.

 _'Shit, I kind of feel bad for those idiots. Less competition is always good though. Its already going to be hard enough with almost every other village probably gunning for us, especially those three...'_ Yuma thought, looking at the three ninja from the sand with a wary gaze.

He flinched, averting his gaze as he saw the red head staring at him.

 _'Was he staring at me this entire time?'_ Yuma thought fearfully.

Anko began her explanation once more.

"Anyways, as I was saying! Now, some of you might be thinking, _'Huh, we just gotta make it to the tower in the center? Sounds easy!'_ Bzzt! Wrong! Guess again! Its more complicated then that. For these exams, all teams will be given one of these two scrolls." Anko said, holding up two scrolls, one brown and one blue.

"This is the earth scroll, and the other is the heaven scroll. Each team will be given one of the two scrolls. In order to pass these exams, you must find a way to steal the other scroll that your team doesn't have from those that do! Once you have both, you must make it to the center tower." She declared, as murmuring began to spread among the test-takers.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, listening on the conversations being made between teams.

 _'I see, so that's their game. Make connections with other teams, and work together to wipe out us Leaf Ninja huh?'_ Shikamaru said, realizing this test wouldn't be as simple as just getting both scrolls and booking it to the tower.

Yuma was having a familiar train of thought, realizing how hard this was going to be.

 _'Of course they would gun after the village that has wronged them in the past in some way or another. There's a lot of hate towards Konoha due to our constant victories. The jealous will always envy and hate the strong. I should know that better then anyone.'_ Yuma thought, looking over at the oblivious Naruko.

"You are allowed any method at your disposal to take the scroll you need. Bargain, barter, team up, trap, hell even torture an opposing teams weak-link to get the other to give up the scroll, I don't care!"

Gaara took a step forward, gaining Anko's attention.

"Murder is allowed too?" He asked.

Anko smiled.

 ** _"Yes, even murder."_**

Yuma did not like that one bit. Several other teams began to lose confidence, some visibly uncomfortable. Yuma noticed a team from Iwagakure smile darkly his way, a team consisting of a tall man with grey spiky hair, a short freckled girl smiling mischievously, and a boy wearing a cat motif bandanna. He cursed under his breath, realizing what that meant.

 _'Great. Now I not only have to look out for that red headed psychopath and also a team from Iwa who obviously hates our guts due to Naruko's dumb dad. Life just isn't fair to me.'_ He thought with a troubled scowl.

"And while we're on the topic, all of you are required to sign these documents stating that in the event of injury, mutilation, or even death, none of you will be allowed to press charges against the village!" She said, as ninja went around, handing papers and pens to sign them to everyone.

Many teams began to leave the area, too scared to even take part. As soon as all the teams not willing to bet their lives away scattered, Yuma took count of everyone left.

 _'Only twenty teams left? That makes things easier...At least I hope.'_ Yuma thought.

The ninja took up the papers, making sure that everyone that had remained signed them. As soon as they were done, Anko turned to them with a smirk. The bars that kept the gates leading into the forest locked down were snapped off, causing several genin to gulp their spittle in fear, realizing there was no turning.

"All of you will be divided into groups and brought to different gate entries into the forest. Here are all of the scrolls." Anko said as every team was handed their scroll.

She smiled sadistically.

 _"Have fun."_

* * *

Yuma's eyes narrowed as he stared at the gate-way his team had been led to. Beside him Naruko was stretching and cracking jokes, much to his annoyance.

"Why are the both of you acting so stiff? We're gonna pass this thing!" Naruko said cheerfully, obnoxiously patting Yuma's back with enough force to make him stumble.

"Why? Maybe its because you refuse to realize how much of a disadvantage we're at!" Yuma groaned, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"He's not wrong you know." Sasuke affirmed.

"Ugh, you both are too paranoid." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, we're being cautious Naruko, something you could learn to have." Yuma retorted.

"You're worried over nothing Yuma." Naruko muttered.

Yuma turned to Naruko with a glare, making Sasuke's eyes narrow protectively. He pointed at her with a scowl.

"Listen for once! Right now we are not only going to have to worry about that red headed psycho that attempted to kill me last week, but we're also going to have to watch out for the other teams idiot!" Yuma snapped.

"Why are you calling me an idiot!" Naruko yelled back.

"Because you refuse to grasp the severity of the situation! If you ever listened in world history, you would know that your idiot dad made tons of enemies, most of all, of the village hidden in the stones! Did you not feel or see the many death stares we were getting back there!" He yelled.

Naruko's eyes grew furious as she stood to her feet lightning fast and glared full force into Yuma's eyes. Yuma, startled by this new development, flinched as Naruko snarled.

"Don't ever call my dad an idiot again Yuma." She said.

 _Yuma did not like being told what to do._

"I'll say whatever the hell I want about whoever the hell I want." He snarled back.

"Both of you quit it! We are supposed to be focused and ready, not fighting each other!" Sasuke snapped at the two of them.

Naruko and Yuma continued to stare each other down, until...

The sound of an alarm went off, signalling for all teams to enter the forest. Yuma sighed, extending his hand out.

"Sasuke's right, this is no time to argue. I'm sorry for calling your dad an idiot, truce?" Yuma said reluctantly.

"...Fine, lets go win this thing!" Naruko replied with a smile, shaking his hand.

All three of them dashed past the gates, directly into the forest. As they did so, Yuma swore he saw something shine in the underbrush they ran past. He averted his gaze, focusing on the task at hand.

"We need to find a place to lie low and set up traps around the perimeter! That way we will be prepared for an attack! Any ideas?" Yuma asked as they hopped from tree to tree.

"I suggest somewhere with lots of tree's! Easier to escape that way if things go bad!" Sasuke suggested.

Naruko looked at Yuma in shock, unable to believe this was the same guy who had to be saved from bandits. She smiled, re-syncing her pace with the other two.

 _'He really has grown huh?'_ She said to herself.

Yuma looked up at the late after noon sky, unaware of what the night ahead would hold. With a smirk, he declared his mission.

"I refuse to keep letting you kick me down, Kami-Sama!"

Little did he know that his luck would soon run out.

* * *

A team from the cloud could be seen rushing from tree to tree in the Forest of Death, smirks on their faces. It had been an entire two hours since the start of the test and not once had they experienced any hardship or attack, leaving them very optimistic. They stopped, noticing one of their team mates began to wobble dizzily. Slowing down, they went back to check on their teammate.

"Hey man, whats wrong?" The apparent leader of the team asked worriedly.

"I...Don't feel...So...good...Ack!" Suddenly, the boy collapsed, liquids pouring out from his mouth in a grotesque stream of vomit and blood, shocking the other two teammates.

"W-What the hell!" Before he could react, a man suddenly jumped down from above one of the trees hanging over them, cutting his head clean off.

The grey haired boy smiled sadistically, kicking the headless body down to the forest floor below. The other remaining teammate attempted to pull out his kunai, only for a freckled and blue eyed girl to hold him full nelson style from behind. Another boy wearing a cat eared bandanna jumped down from above as well. He smiled as he and the grey haired boy gave one another a high five.

"Great job Binetsu. Your blood line is amazingly useful!" Fumetsu complimented his little brother.

"It wasn't a problem, anyways, we should probably check him for the scroll. Chisa seems to be having trouble holding him in place over there." Binetsu remarked with a cat-like grin.

"Real funny asshole! Now hurry and search his body!" She snapped.

"Yeah, yeah! Calm down!" The older brother, Fumetsu said with a chuckle.

He walked up the guy struggling to pull himself free, searching every pocket. He frowned, and the pulled the guy out of Chisa's grasp with a snarl.

"Where is it!" He barked, putting a kunai to the mans neck.

"I-Its not with me, its-!?"

"Then where is it!" He yelled again, cutting the man off.

The shaking cloud ninja pointed at the forest floor below him, causing Fumetsu to groan.

"You have got to be shitting me..." He groaned as Chisa and his brother Binetsu began to laugh at him.

"That's what you get for showing off and kicking the body down there! Now go get it idiot!" Chisa remarked.

The boy grumbled jumping down to the forest floor. He looked around the area he had kicked him and found the body, after searching the headless corpse's pockets he groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" The girl yelled down to him.

"Its another earth scroll!" He yelled back up, hearing the other two groan as well in unison.

"Damn it!" He heard Chisa yell as she stomped her foot on the branch in frustration.

Fumetsu sighed, about to head back up to calm the now raging blue eyed girl down, until...

The sound of clapping could be heard from the opposing end of where Fumetsu stood. His battle hardened instincts activated, grasping the hilt of his blade just in case. From behind the tree, a man sporting a grey pony tail and glasses came walking out towards him.

"Impressive, very impressive. So these are the skills of the famed prodigies of the Village Hidden In The Stones? Fumetsu isn't it? No need to be alarmed." The man said.

Fumetsu's body tensed up immediately, not trusting the individual at all.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know many things about you, just as I know the names of your teammates. Now why don't you call down your little brother Binetsu and friend Chisa. I have a proposition for all of you." The man said, pushing up his glasses with confidence and a smile.

"And that is? Besides how do I even know I can trust you!?" Fumetsu barked, causing the man to smile back in response.

"You want to kill the daughter of the Yellow Flash right? Of course there's no way your team is capable of doing that, she and her Uchiha friend are way too strong." The man said with a sneer.

"Asshole, what's your point!?" Fumetsu asked with a glare.

"I have a plan, an idea of sorts that can help you defeat the daughter of the yellow flash you know?" The man said, causing Fumetsu's glare to fade away into a look of confusion.

"How and why would you even help us?" He asked, realizing the man wasn't bluffing.

"Why not?" The man asked.

"...You're not bluffing huh...Hey, Binetsu, Chisa, get down here!" He relented, realizing he had nothing to worry about.

His two teammates jumped down to his level, tensing up when they saw the man wearing glasses. Fumetsu rose his hand, signalling them not to engage.

"What's going on?" Binetsu asked.

"Four eyes here say's he can help us kill the Yellow Flash's daughter." Fumetsu said, not taking his eyes of the man.

"How do we know we can trust him, we don't even know his name." Chisa asked suspiciously.

"You heard her. What's your name?" Fumetsu asked.

"My name? Oh, it's Kabuto Yakushi." He explained.

Binetsu noticed the mans headband.

"Why would a ninja from the leaf want to see their precious Hokage's daughter dead?" He asked.

Kabuto's mirthful smile dissipated, leaving only a frown.

"Do you want my help or not?" He asked with a cold air and a look that promised pain.

"...Fine...Tell us your plan then!" Fumetsu barked.

 _Kabuto's smile returned._

"Its simple, if your faced with an adversary that you have no hope of winning against, you attack their weakness." Kabuto said cryptically.

"And what weakness could the daughter of the Yellow Flash have!?" Binetsu asked as his temper began to flare due to annoyance.

"Oh, none of course, but her teammates on the other hand..." He said.

"What about them? There's no way we could take on the Uchiha!" Chisa said in irritation.

Kabuto smiled, throwing them a folder. Fumetsu caught the small folder, and opened it. He saw multiple cards detailing info on ninja hailing from many different villages. Each card was info on almost every participant of the Chunin Exams, making the boy cock a brow in confusion.

"I call them my Recognition Cards. They detail the strengths, weaknesses, and impressive feats of all those currently participating in these exams." Kabuto informed them.

"...Why are you showing us these?" Fumetsu asked.

Kabuto walked over to them and took the folder from his hands. He picked out three of the many cards, and handed it to Fumetsu.

"Those cards are information on everything you need to know about Konoha's Team Seven." Kabuto said with a smirk.

Kabuto smiled maliciously, throwing his hands outward dramatically.

"As I said before, when faced against an enemy that you have no hope of winning against, you attack their weaknesses, or...In this case..."

Kabuto's malicious grin widened as he bent his head down to look them all in the eye, his expression now resembling that of a vile snake that is eyeing its prey.

 _"You attack the teams weakest link."_

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, its your mans' back at it again with a spicy new chapter! Hope you enjoyed! KingOfShame OUT!**


	33. Chapter 31

Inari lazily slurped up the noodle broth that settled at the bottom of his bowl. He had his chin resting in the palm of his hand that was propped up by his elbow resting on the table. Kisame ordered another bowl from the waitress working at the diner they were situated in. The waitress looked visibly freaked out by the mans sharkskin features, but took every chance she could to flirt with Hidan.

 _'If she only knew who the real freak at this table was. Kisame may look weird but he certainly isn't the one you gotta watch out for.'_ Inari though to himself, his eyes shifting over to Hidan with worry.

Inari thought back to the bandits that attempted robbing them on their way here with a shutter. The bandits weren't just murdered, they were butchered like pigs. Sure they deserved it, and yeah they might've attacked other people who didn't deserve it if nothing was done, but still...

The level of ritualistic brutality Hidan employed in battle was enough to make a person wretch and vomit.

Hidan began ravaging his plate of fried frog legs, looking more like a wild beast than a handsome man like his looks would lead you to believe.

"So...The hidden frost village huh? I wonder what it looks like over there..." Inari mumbled aloud.

"Neither of us have been there either kid. We're not heading over there for sight-seeing, we got a mission. Capture the Two Tails." Kisame said.

"I know that, i'm just a little excited is all. This is my first time seeing another village other then my home or the Hidden Rain." Inari grumbled into his arms as he put his red face into his crossed arms on the table.

"Leave the kid alone Kisame! Let him have a little fun! Still hungry squirt?" Hidan chuckled, throwing Yuma another menu.

"Uh, no, but thanks anyways..." Inari said.

"Oh well, more for me! Hey, waitress make some more frog legs, a mans gotta eat ya know!" He said, winking at the now blushing waitress.

Inari chuckled, despite how utterly psychotic the immortal man was, he still had his charming side. He began to think about all that had happened in his life recently. It had changed a lot over the course of just a few weeks. He thought back to the time he had met **_them._**

His fist clinched in anger.

 _'I trusted them, and they brought death to everyone I loved...'_ He thought in anger.

His spoon bent in his hand as he remembered the golden haired girl he met on that fateful day, causing him to snap out of his angry stupor.

 _'Since that day, food hasn't tasted as good as before. I wonder why?'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Kisame asked.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, got a little too lost in thought there..." Inari excused.

Kisame shrugged, not thinking too much into it, before gulping the rest of his noodle broth, and showing off his shark-like grin after doing so.

"Well lets get going then. We need to get to the frost village within the next four days. I don't want the Jinchuriki leaving before we get there." Kisame said, standing up from his seat, throwing a wad of yen onto the table to pay for their meal.

Inari nodded, his determined expression flaring back to life as he followed after the grinning Kisame and the child-like gluttonous Hidan.

* * *

Yuma sat at the edge of the pond they had set up camp near as the moon took form in the waters reflection. He let himself relax as his legs finally got to rest. They had been travelling through the forest for four hours before finally deciding to call it a day. They had ran into no one so far, but that only made Yuma all the more weary.

 _'Why? Why has it been so easy going so far? I don't like this. Its almost too easy...'_ Yuma thought warily.

Naruko and Sasuke sat around the fire they had made, roasting fish over the fire. Naruko looked over at Yuma with a frown.

"Why does he never sit with us, jerk." Naruko pouted.

"Leave him be Naruko. He's not hurting anyone." Sasuke said.

"Nope! I'm gonna go talk to him." Naruko said standing up from the fire, leaving a annoyed Sasuke behind her.

Yuma was staring at the moons reflection in the water when she sat down next to him, snapping him out of his train of thought. He frowned at her prescence while letting out a sigh.

"What is it Naruko?" He asked.

"What? I can't sit down and try to talk about things with my teammate?" Naruko asked with a smile.

"You do know we're not friends right? I might've promised to hang out with you guys more and try to get along, but that doesn't make us best buddies. We're just acquaintances." Yuma said, making Naruko frown.

"And how do you expect us to become friends if I let you be grumpy by yourself all the time huh?" Naruko asked sarcastically, as Yuma rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want to talk about anyway?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier." She said, looking down at the water in embarrassment.

Yuma's brows lifted in confusion, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Sorry for what?" Yuma asked.

"Its just...I know I can be a little dumb sometimes, I have a hard time reading the mood ya know. You were probably really worried and trying to come up with ideas on how to pass this test. Meanwhile I'm acting all cocky and completely ignoring how you must be feeling."

Yuma went quiet.

"Its just...Ya know, since I was little I've always been surrounded by people as strong as or nearly as talented as me. For the longest it was just me and Sasuke Ya know...I guess because of that, I don't really know how to behave and act around people who weren't so lucky to be born as gifted." Naruko said, shocking Yuma.

"So, I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not understanding how you feel. As you're teammate I promise to try to understand your feelings in certain situations!" Naruko declared with a smile.

 _Yuma blushed._

"Uh, well, you don't have to feel sorry. I certainly don't make it easy with how reclusive I can be..." He said scratching his chin, trying to look at anything and anywhere other then Naruko.

Naruko giggled and stood up, walking onto the waters surface before turning to him with a grin.

"You're right about that!" She giggled.

Yuma froze, his heart beating softly in his chest. His face became really red as he realized how long he had stared at her.

"Well...While we're at it, I should say sorry too I guess..." Yuma said, looking at the grass.

"Huh? For what?" She asked.

"I...Shouldn't have called your dad an idiot. That was wrong of me. If anyone said that about mister Danzo I would've got mad too. I'm sorry." He said.

"Its fine Yuma, I know you didn't mean anything by it." She said with a smile.

"Also...About the things I had said back at the wave...I never apologize to you for calling you a monster...I'm sorry about that, you don't look anything like a monster...You're um...too cute to be called something like that." He sputtered, unable to control what he was saying, eyes going wide in embarrassment when he realized he had called Naruko cute.

She became beet red, looking down at the water in embarrassment

"I-Its alright Y-Yuma..." She said, trying to avoid looking at Yuma in the face.

 _'C-Cute? He called me cute?'_

 _'What the hell is wrong with me!? Why the hell did I say that! She's never gonna let me live that down!'_ Yuma freaked out in his head.

Yuma was about to attempt to take back what he had said, until-

"GET DOWN!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Naruko across the ponds surface as a giant tendril of sand wrapped around where she had been standing.

Yuma immediately pulled out his Taichi blades, infusing them with chakra to cut through the gust of wind that threatened to split him in two. A second gust of wind sent his body flying, coughing up spit as his back slammed into a tree. He quickly jumped upwards, landing on a branch as another tendril of sand slammed where he once stood. Right across from him stood the blond haired teammate of the red headed psycho; Temari of the Sand.

"Nothing personal, but if I don't listen to him, he'll kill me. Sorry." Temari called out to him, readying her fan for another attack.

Before Yuma could escape, a puppet appeared from behind, holding him in place. Yuma cursed aloud, closing his eyes to brace for the impact. He was sent flying, coughing up a bit of blood as his body slammed against the forest floor. He rolled his body away, narrowly avoiding a paper bomb. He stood up, and closed his eyes.

 _"Yumito, Yumito wake up! We're in deep shit here!"_ Yuma called out to him.

 _ **"DUCK!"**_

Yuma did what he was told, a large hand made out of sand passing over his head. He ran forward, jumping onto the branch Temari stood on. Before she could respond, he slammed his fist into her face, and melded into the shadow forming underneath her falling body on the forest floor. He shot up, slamming into her back as she let out a scream in pain.

He dashed away, trying to get back to the pond he knew Sasuke and Naruko most likely were at. He narrowly dodged a blade that protruded out of a puppet that landed in front of him, cutting him off from his escape. He had tried turning the other way only for Temari to cut him off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell is this bullshit luck of mine!" Yuma cursed, bringing a smirk to Kankuro's face.

"Someone has a colorful vocabulary huh?" Kankuro said with a smirk.

 _'Damn it all...If I try and meld into a shadow, he'll just use a paper bomb to light up the area and force me out, and if I try to run, the girl will just blow me back with her fan. What the hell am I supposed to do.'_ Yuma thought to himself, scrunching his eyes closed a he pondered on what to do.

 _'Damn it...I guess I only have one option here huh...'_

He rushed forward, catching Kankuro off guard as he punched the guy in the face. Temari unleashed her fan, a large wind heading his way. He erected a stone wall using his earth ninjutsu. The puppet lurched at Yuma, blade extended. Yuma pulled his headband down to his neck, narrowly avoiding a stab in the neck courtesy of a puppet. He ran back to Temari, pulling his taichi blade out, forcing her to back up to avoid getting slashed.

He used earth jutsu to make a groove in the ground, causing her to slip and fall to her back. He looked down at her, and was about to stab her in the stomach, before shoved into tree bark by Kankuro. He coughed up blood and wiped it off his lip, looking at the furious older brother.

"You're dead." Kankuro said with a furious gaze, angry at the guy who was seconds away from killing his sister.

Yuma glared right back, and prepared himself for bloody combat.

* * *

Naruko rolled across the waters surface as she saw the tendril of sand wrap around where she had been standing. Sasuke came to her side, his teeth gritted in pain as sand cut into his shoulder. Naruko looked over to the other side of the pond to see Yuma sent flying into the trees.

"Yuma!" Naruko yelled in worry.

She tried dashing forward, only to be blocked off by another tendril of sand, as Gaara descended upon them from above. She backpedaled quickly avoiding being crushed in sand. Sasuke fired off a Great Fire Ball Jutsu to keep Gaara at bay as he tried to think of a way out of this. Sasuke quickly encased his hand in electricity, charging up a chidori and running at the demented boy.

His electricity clad fist completely missed Gaara's head however, as he tilted his standing position and then slammed Sasuke in the stomach with a pillar of sand. Sasuke landed on the waters surface as he ran through hand signs for another fire ball jutsu, wiping away the spittle he coughed up from his lip. Naruko created a shadow clone and began charging a Rasengan, ready to go to on the offensive.

She ran at Gaara who stood still and without worry, the same dead and murderous eyes locked on the quickly approaching Naruko. A tendril of shadow quickly shadowed over the boy, confusing Naruko. As soon as the tendril was gone, she was upon him, rasengan in hand. She slammed it into his stomach, the blue ball of spiraling chakra ripping in to him.

"Yes! Take that bastard!" Naruko shouted in victory.

...Only for Gaara to burst into sand, shocking her as it converged upon her. It seemed that before she had attacked him with the rasengan, he used a tendril of sand to cover himself as he created a sand clone to take his place. Naruko cursed as the sand flew at her, fearing the worst. Sasuke quickly shot a ball of fire, dispersing the sand before it could crush Naruko to death.

She jumped backwards to Sasuke, both of them standing back to back as they surveyed the area for any sign of Gaara. Naruko was sweating, it having been awhile since she had battled anyone she truly was wary of.

"Any ideas?" Naruko asked Sasuke.

"Sad to say no. I got nothing." Sasuke said.

"Damn it! We have to hope Yuma! We can't be stuck here!" Naruko yelled in frustration.

"I'm disappointed in you Naruko Namikaze. I thought you would be more of a challenge then this. With you putting up such a poor fight like this, I feel like mother will not be satiated by your blood alone. What about you're friend there? Or that Yuma boy you had prevented me from killing before?" Gaara's voice sounded out from somewhere in the surrounding trees.

"You're a monster!" She shouted in anger.

"Monster? Why do you call me such a thing? For trying to prove my existence, for wanting to leave my mark on this world? No, the real monster is you, Naruko Namikaze." Gaara's voice carried over the area.

"Don't listen to him!" Sasuke chided her.

"You who attempts to be something you're not, you who acts human despite being a jinchuriki, you who feigns compassion for the weak despite having a demon sealed within your belly same as me." Gaara said.

"You're wrong! She's nothing like you!" Sasuke yelled out.

"I wasn't talking to you." Gaara's voice said from above.

Sasuke looked up quickly, but it was too late. Gaara stood atop a large hand made out of sand that remained suspended in air. Sand shot out and wrapped around Sasuke's neck and threw him across the field, into a tree. The sand then wrapped around him, entrapping his body to the tree. He tried clawing at the sand sticking to him, but to no avail.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted, only to be forced to jump away from the hand made out of sand that Gaara stood upon slamming into the water.

She crossed her fingers together, making several dozen shadow clones to attack Gaara. Each clone was easily dispatched as Naruko created more and more, blending in with the crowd she had created. She slipped past the crowd and to Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke, any idea on how to get you out of this!?" She asked hastily.

"I have one, but its not a good one..." He muttered tiredly.

"What is it!? Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time before he notices the real me!" Naruko said with haste.

"All right, all right...If I use a high enough fire jutsu blast, it should tear me off this tree, but if I do that..."

Naruko's eyes widened in horror.

"No...Sasuke you can't! Its too dangerous!" She said, shaking her head.

"We don't have any other option Naruko!" Sasuke said.

"B-But-!?"

"If we don't hurry Yuma might die!" Sasuke shouted, cutting her off.

"...Fine, hurry it up." Naruko said, looking away in fear as he brought his hands up into a sign.

"... _Great Fire Ball Jutsu._ _Great Fire ball Justu_ ** _, GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU, GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!"_**

Sasuke spammed the jutsu repeatedly, each time burning himself in the proccess as the tree shook from each consecutive blast. It went on for a few more blasts until the sand finally turned to glass from the heat. Sasuke's semi-smoked body fell to the floor as his eyes closed shut, going unconscious from the pain. Naruko picked up the downed Uchiha and put him on her back, creating a sea of Naruko clones to occupy Gaara as they made their escape.

Naruko had tears in her determined eyes, racing through the woods, the sound of a madly cackling Gaara being left in her wake. She soon began to hear the sound of combat northward, signalling where Yuma may be.

 _'We're coming Yuma! Please hold out til we get there!'_

* * *

Yuma butted heads with the grimacing Kankuro, flinching as skull bashed against skull. He pivoted back, pulling his other taichi blade out.

 _'Calm down Yuma, remember what mister Danzo taught you...'_ Yuma thought, breathing in and out to calm his nerves.

He threw the blades into the air, taking a stance as he held onto the sickle-like kunai Zabuza had gifted him. He caught one of the taichi blades in between his shoulder and armpit, and the other beneath his ankle, holding them in a manner that made Kankuro begin to guffaw.

"Hahahaha, you really have lost it! How in the hell is that ridiculous pose gonna change any-!?" Before the puppeteer could finish his sentence, Yuma dashed at him, twisting and turning in way that one could call graceful.

"Fuck! What the hell is this!" Kankuro yelled out, as his sister stood to her feet.

"He's using the Taijutsu Form: Acrobat!" Temari said, impressed that someone as green as him knew such a technique.

Kankuro brought back up his puppet as his sister brought up her fan for another attack. Yuma, anticipating this used his free hands to create a stone slab of earth to protect him from any wind based attacks. Temari cursed aloud as her attack met stone, allowing Yuma the time he needed to pivot around the puppet, and infuse his blades with enough chakra to cut through the chakra threads controlling the puppet.

Kankuro tried backing away, but was stabbed through the left shoulder by Yuma's onslaught. He cursed in pain, turning around and attempting to kick Yuma in the stomach, only for him to jump up and slam his feet down directly onto Kankuro's head with enough force to knock him out cold. After doing so, he dropped his blade to the floor. And kicked it into the air while putting the other back into its sheath. He ran at Temari as he created a wall of earth behind her and then jumped skyward, avoiding another gust of wind.

His airborne taichi blade fell into his hands as he landed back onto the forest floor, swinging the blade he held in his hands at Temari's neck, forcing her to back up against the wall of stone Yuma had erected previously. She gulped the spit in her throat in fear as Yuma held the blade at her neck in a threatening manner.

"W-Wait, Gaara forced us into this, p-please don't kill me!" She said in fear, a bead of sweat falling off her forehead and landing onto the blade.

Yuma stood poised to strike, not wanting to take any chances, before...

"Yuma!" The voice of Naruko carried over the forest floor, snapping him out of his battle hardened mindset.

He turned around, only to see a heavily breathing Naruko carrying a smoking Sasuke. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the teary eyed Naruko.

"Please heal him!" She shouted, running over to him.

"Where's Gaara!?" He asked, being overwhelmed with the situation.

"I was able to escape! Now please help!" She screamed in worry.

"Alright. but before that we need to get far way from here." He said eyeing the unconscious Kankuro and Temari who was currently slumped on the floor, breathing deeply.

Naruko nodded, running in tandem with Yuma as the two of them dashed far away from the area, trying to put as much distance between them and Gaara's team as possible. As they did so, Yuma cursed in his head.

 _'I knew things were going too easy...'_

As he cursed Kami and ran with Naruko in search for a resting place to set camp and heal Sasuke, the moon shined ever-bright overhead. He looked over at the teary eyed Naruko, eyes panning to the unconscious and badly burned Sasuke.

 _'Don't worry Sasuke...We'll find a way to save you...'_ Yuma thought, determined to rescue his teammate from deaths door.

 _And so their test would continue._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chap, peace OUT!**


	34. Chapter 32

Temari sat in place against the stone wall shivering in fear as the two leaf ninja's ran off carrying their smoked teammate. She remembered the feeling of steel pressed against her throat, realizing how closely she had been to death at that moment. Her eyes slowly shifted over to her unconscious sibling. She stood up and walked over to his downed body. Kankuro awoke as Temari kicked him in the sides with a scowl.

"You idiot! I almost died, stop playing possum!" Temari yelled.

"Ouch, what the hell! What's wrong with you!?" Kankuro screamed, shooting up and shouting into Temari's face.

"Don't yell at me you moron! You're the one who got bested by the weak link!" She screamed.

"Like you're the one to talk! What happened huh? Did you let him get away!" Kankuro asked sarcastically.

"S-Shut up! He surprised me is all asshole!" She said with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"See, you have no room to talk! You lost to the kid same as me!" Kankuro said with a smirk.

"W-Whatever, none of that would've happened if you hadn't underestimated the guy in the first place!" She said.

"I didn't..." Kankuro murmured.

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"I didn't go easy on the guy. He isn't as powerful as his teammates, but he was able to quickly think in the fight, and find a way to fight against both us at once. He isn't a genius, nor is he a prodigy, but..." Kankuro's voice trailed off.

"What are you mumbling about?" Temari asked.

"The point is that just because he's the weak link of the team, that doesn't mean we can afford to underestimate him. The guys not powerful nor is he skilled, but his utilization of the tools he has and ability to think quickly in a fight is remarkable. We can't afford to go in thinking its going to be an easy win next time." Kankuro explained.

"Y-Yeah...You're right about that..." Temari grumbled, remembering the look in his eye when he had her pinned to the stone wall with his Taichi blade.

That look in his eye, it was clear that if the Hokage's daughter hadn't shown up when she did...

 _Temari wouldn't be breathing right now._

She shivered at the thought, before shaking the thought from out of her head. She was about to go pick up her battle-fan, when...

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

The sounds of blood curdling screams of terror and pain filled the area, as her and Kankuro turned to the direction the noises came as fear invaded their hearts.

She and Kankuro ran to the source of the noise, only to see Gaara standing on a ponds surface, the water now dyed red as he squeezed the life out of the three poor Iwagakure ninja that had been unlucky enough to run in his direction. Each of the ninja screamed in agony until their guts poured out from their mouths, floating above the pond while trapped in a ball of sand.

Temari and Kankuro watched in horror as the bodies were torn to shreds, falling into the water in clumps of flesh and entrails. Gaara's expression looked furious, as a waterfall of blood cascaded down his face, making him look just as much of a devil on the outside that he was on the inside.

"You let them get away." Was all Gaara had to say for Kankuro and Temari to bow and beg for forgiveness.

"W-We're sorry! We promise to-!?"

"Shut up. Do you want to die?" He threatened.

Temari and Kankuro kept their lips sealed as the demented psychopath walked off from the waters surface and back onto the forest floor, blood trailing behind him with every step he took. As he walked past his siblings, they shivered in pure fear and Temari gagged as the stench of blood and guts wafted past her.

"Come. I wish to kill more." Gaara said as the other two wordlessly followed after him.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were dark and without light, the sun having had dissipated and leaving the moon in its wake many hours ago. A man dressed in all black and wearing a wolf-like mask could be seen walking down the streets all on his lonesome, scroll in his hand. He turned a corner, heading into an alleyway. He seemingly tapped several random parts of the brick wall, before an opening revealed itself. Behind the passage way stood another person, a agent of ROOT.

"I've brought the agreed parcel. Payment?" The man asked, his voice clearly not his own due to its static nature.

The ROOT agent nodded, and gestured its hand in a way that resembled someone asking another to follow them. The man and the agent of Danzo's notorious militia descended down into the depths of Konoha. The way down lasted a total of thirty minutes, but the man clad in black and wolf-like mask did not waver. He followed the ROOT agent for a grand total of two hours, navigating the labyrinth like under-belly of the mighty leaf's roots. Finally, they arrived at a door, as the rough voice of Danzo Shimura called out, having presumably predicted the mans arrival.

"Enter." Was all Danzo said from within the room.

The man obliged the old mans request, opening the door that let out an audible creak.

 _'Most likely to give him a heads up in case anyone tries to sneak in while his back is turned. Clever.'_ The man clad in black thought.

Behind the door was a room with an office space, a desk, and a softly ticking clock atop the wall. Behind the desk, sat an old man swathed in bandages. Weak, feeble, and old.

 _Which was all his victims thought of him before having their lives snuffed out by his hands._

Danzo's eyes shifted away from the papers on his desk, eyeing the scroll the mysterious man held in his hands.

"Open it. I wish to confirm its contents as authentic." Danzo commanded.

The man clad in black obliged, unfurling the scroll, a burst of smoke taking its place as he did so. The smoke wafted away, leaving two body bags in its place. Danzo stabbed through on of them in the chest with his cane, making sure both bags were safe to open. After making his cautionary measures, he zipped open the bags, revealing its contents.

 ** _The dead bodies of two Uchiha with Sharingan still intact._**

Danzo nodded, handing the man his agreed payment. The man then bowed, and left the room. Danzo looked down at the bodies with a small frown, a strange feeling settling in his chest. An image of Yuma's smiling face entered his mind.

 _'I wonder what Yuma would think of me he knew...'_

Danzo's frown morphed into a fierce scowl as he shook his head violently.

 _'No...I am not in the wrong. I have nothing to feel guilty for. These sacrifices are necessary for the villages security. It does not matter what Yuma thinks, he is just another pawn...'_ Danzo forced the guilt out from his heart, chuckling with sarcasm.

"Since when have I ever let emotions interfere in what needs to be done. I am becoming too sentimental." He said jokingly.

But deep down, he knew it was becoming a problem. Ever since the training with Yuma had began, the feelings of kindness, love, care; all such emotions which he had for such a long time suppressed had started to resurface. And that...

 _ **That unnerved him.**_

If there was anything more dangerous to a ninja then a enemy, it would be attachments and emotions. And he knew he was becoming too attached to the boy. He knew it was counteractive to his purpose to continue associating with the young boy but...

 _'Mister Danzo look! I did it!'_

 _'Really? Y-You're giving me a book for my birthday!? I-I've never had a birthday present before! Thank you so much Mister Danzo!'_

 _'Teach me everything you can Mister Danzo! I can take it!'_

 _'You're the best mister Danzo!'  
_

"...No...I'm not becoming fond of him, he's just a investment. A successor...Yes...That's all it is..." Danzo assured himself.

He reached his hand down to the bodies laid on his desk, his hand nearing the Uchiha corpse's face. His hand hovered over the corpse's eye sockets...

 **And plucked the Sharingan from its cold dead body.**

* * *

Yuma's green hands hovered over the burnt body of Sasuke, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as Naruko looked over his shoulder teary eyed.

"Why isn't it working!?" Naruko asked with a strained voice.

"I only know basic medical ninjutsu okay!?" Yuma yelled in frustration.

"B-But we have to do something!? Or Sasuke will..." Naruko's words were cut off with a sob, choking up with tears.

Yuma cursed in a hushed tone, eyeing Naruko from the corner of his eyes, guilt filling his heart.

 _'Fucking damn it...If I hadn't been separated from the two of them, this wouldn't happen, why am I always such a failure!?'_ Yuma thought, filled with self deprecating thoughts.

Sasuke was riddled with cuts, bruises, and burn marks. And while Yuma had been successful in plucking the glass from out of him and healing the minor wounds, the heavy burns inflicted were impossible for him to heal at his current skill level.

 _'W-What are we going to do!? We can't pass this thing without Sasuke!? And forget about resigning and trying to get to the tower. Chances are we would be attacked before even getting there!? What do we do!?'_ Yuma thought, becoming extremely aggravated, the green hue around his hands dissipating.

Naruko looked over at him in worry.

"Y-Yuma? Why did you stop?" She asked, lips quivering.

"I-I can't heal him...I'm sorry..." Yuma said, averting his gaze away from her, not wanting to see her break into tears.

"Damn it!" Naruko screamed as she began to cry, slamming her fist onto the tree beside her.

"Why did it have to be Sasuke!? If only I had gone all out on Gaara, none of this would've happened!" She said, scratching her head in frustration.

Yuma continued to look at the floor, his face scrunching up in self-disgust at his own incompetence.

"W-We can't just give up! Try again Yuma!" She yelled.

"I already tried everything!? What do you expect me to do!?" He yelled back, becoming quick to anger as he and Naruko had not had any sleep for the whole night.

"I expect you to try harder!" She yelled.

"Well i'm sorry, but some of us have limits to what we can do okay!?" He yelled back.

Naruko's teary eyes widened, before looking at the ground in shame.

"Y-Yeah, you're right...I'm sorry...Oh Sasuke..." She broke back out into tears, slumping against a tree.

"Isn't there a way to save him? Surely you know at least something Naruko..." Yuma asked.

Naruko shook her head.

"No, I mean, I know my Nine Tails Chakra has a healing factor, but it only works for me. If only I listened to granny Tsunade's lessons back when she used to teach me. Maybe if I did, we wouldn't be in this mess..." Naruko said.

"Granny Tsunade? You mean like the Legendary Sannin? That Tsunade? Why am I not surprised you're related to her? Talent must run in the family..." Yuma said with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Y-Yeah, although she is always away from the village for personal reasons. Always getting drunk and gambling her money away haha..." Naruko joked back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Really? Are you serious?" He asked in false shock, hamming it up for comedic effect.

"Y-Yeah! And there's Pervy Sage! Oh, you probably know him by the moniker Toad Sage Jiraya. He's always getting drunk and spying on girls at hot springs!" She said, her grin returning to her with a small laugh.

"What? Really? Haha, who thought the Legendary Sannin were made up of such screw ups!" He said, laughing lightly as he sat down against a stump next to her.

"I know right! That's what I am always saying!" She said.

"Although, they are related to you! I guess being weirdo idiots runs in the family!" Yuma joked at Naruko's expense.

"What's that supposed to mean! This coming from mister doom and gloom! I don't wanna hear about being a weirdo from you hahaha!" She joked back, poking fun at Yuma's pessimistic attitude with a laugh.

Yuma laughed aloud as Naruko chuckled lightly, trying to remain positive. Naruko looked over at Yuma with a small smile.

"Hey, I just wanna say thanks." Naruko said.

"Why?" Yuma asked, looking over to her with a raised brow.

"For trying to bring up the mood. Sometimes you can be so distant that I forget you have a nice side to you too..." Naruko said, as Yuma went red in embarrassment.

"W-Whatever!" He said, looking away from her with a red hue to his normally pale complexion.

"Aw, is Yuma embarrassed, how adorable!" Naruko joked with a smirk.

"S-Shut up..." He said with a voice crack, causing Naruko to laugh as she held her now tickled sides.

"You're so easy to mess with Yuma! Hahahaha!" She said while practically rolling with laughter.

"W-Whatever..." He said in a small tone.

Naruko's laughter began to fade, as she looked over to Sasuke's downed body with a frown.

"Thanks Yuma...I really needed that..." Naruko said.

Yuma noticed where she was staring and looked at her in worry.

"He'll be okay...We'll pass this test and find a way to heal him up. Trust me." Yuma said in determination.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruko said, nodding her head in agreement, a hopeful smile taking form on her face.

Yuma smiled, glad to see her smile return. He stood up, strecthing out his legs as he did so.

"I'm going to go out and find us some food and herbs to address Sasuke's wounds. Guard Sasuke while I'm gone." Yuma said to her with a reluctant thumbs up.

"Got it, good luck!" Naruko agreed.

Yuma nodded to her, and jumped up into the trees, surveying the surroundings to see how safe it was. Once he was sure no one was around their encampment, he dashed off further into the forest, leaving Naruko to watch over Sasuke. Naruko watched him leave with a small smile.

 _'Huh...That's weird...'_ Naruko thought while touching her chest.

 _'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

* * *

Yuma jumped from tree to tree, stabbing through a wild hawk, grabbing it for meat. He held the now dead creature by the neck, sniffing it to see if it were edible. Once he was sure it was safe to eat, he cut the juiciest and meatiest part of the flesh off, and threw the body down below him. After putting the meat into his bag he made after skinning a fox, he set off once more. He allowed himself to fall to the forest floor once he noticed a fat wild boar, and licked his lips.

He sneaked up to the creature, readying his blade to cut into the fat creatures flesh, thinking about how tasty its meat would be. Once he was close enough, he brought his hands together into a hand sign quickly, creating a stone wall in front of it, blocking off its escape, before stabbing the boar in the behind, snuffing its life out quickly. The animal squealed like a pig, until the blood pouring out of its behind was enough to make it lose all energy.

"Score!" He said with a smile as he dragged the dead animals body close to the river bank, and began to drain the body of its blood.

He began to skin the hide off of the boars dead body, making sure to get to the meat. After skinning the boars hide off, he cut up the meat and then washed the meat off in the river. After doing that, he retrieved the meat of the hawk he killed earlier from out of his bag, and began to wash its meat too, making sure it was clean. He cut the meat into chunks once he was finished, and then bundled it together with grass he fashioned into a string, and put the meat into his sack.

He slipped the sack onto his back, making sure it was secured tightly onto his back, and then jumped back into the trees. He began surveying the area, trying to find any plant or herb that looked helpful in healing wounds, but only found poisoned plants and fungi. He cursed, realizing how pointless this was, but continued to look regardless.

A glint, similar to a reflective surface, caught Yuma's attention.

 _'That glint...Its like the one I saw before entering the forest...It feels like someone's watching me.'_ Yuma thought, slightly scared and wary, before shaking his head in denial.

 _'Yeah right. This forest is just getting to my head, focus Yuma!'_ Yuma berated himself.

He took a step forward...

 _And ducked, avoiding the kunai that whizzed overhead._

He was then cut in the side by a claw like hand, and then slammed into the forest floor below by an unknown assailant's foot. He looked up, eyes widening immediately as he jumped backwards, avoiding a boulder slamming onto the spot he had been standing on a few seconds ago. It was then that the attacker revealed himself. A boy wearing a cat-like bandanna landed onto the boulder, standing on all fours like a feline with a Cheshire grin upon the stone.

"Hello. My names Binetsu, who are you?" Binetsu asked jokingly with a grin and closed eyes.

"Yuma. Yuma Ito." Yuma growled out with a scowl.

"Bzzt! Wrong! You're name isn't Yuma silly." The boy said, eyes opening with mirth.

 _"You're name is a dead man walking."_

* * *

 **A/N: What is up my glip glops! (Cookie to whoever gets the reference!) Sorry for being late with this chapter, I got a higher paying job so work has been hectic! Anyway's hope you enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!**


	35. Chapter 33

Yuma rolled away as the clawed hand of Binetsu struck the ground he previously stood on. He then pulled out the blades Zabuza had gifted him, and used extended his shadowy arms out, cutting the boy in the side. It did nothing however as the cat-like boy dashed forward, and bringing his hands together in a sign, creating a pillar of rock. He then sweep kicked Yuma from of the ground and kicked him into the air, spit flying out of Yuma's mouth due to the force.

Yuma's body flew upwards, and then by gravity's will, began to rapidly descend. He looked down, eyes wet due to the wind caused by his descent. He saw, through blurry vision, the pillar of rock that would soon impale him. He cursed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was a mere five inches away from being impaled through the stomach, when he finally focused enough to meld into the shadows created by foliage.

"Woah! That was cool! Is that Kekkai Genkai!" Binetsu asked.

"No, more of a curse." Yuma answered from behind the boy, having traveled from shadow to shadow and popped out from behind, attempting to stab him through the back.

A slab of stone appeared between the two of them, blocking Yuma's kunai from hitting their target. Yuma cursed aloud jumping away, narrowly avoiding being stabbed through the head by another pillar of rock now pointing out from the slab. Yuma suddenly began to feel dizzy, but shook it off, not thinking it meant anything serious.

Binetsu jumped over the stone wall, kunai clashing against kunai as Yuma blocked his attack. Binetsu smiled cheekily.

"Let me guess, You're attacking me because of my teammates huh?" Yuma asked in annoyance.

"Ding Ding! Correct~" The boy said throwing his kunai behind him, having it stick to the stone slab, causing Yuma to raise a brow as the grinning Binetsu backpedaled away.

 _ **"DUCK!"**_ Yumito's voice suddenly sounded out from within Yuma's head, as Yuma did what Yumito said.

He dodged the flying kick of a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He cursed and rolled out of the way, catching onto her feet, and threw her across the forest floor, herself skidding to a stop much to his dismay.

 _'Shit, of course he would be ganging up on me with a teammate...Woah...Why am I getting so tired...'_ He thought, his mind getting fuzzy as his body began to waver.

"More specifically, your little village's hero who's father killed our parents in the Third Great Ninja War." The girl said with a snarl, elaborating on her brothers previous statement.

"C-Cry me a river..." Yuma said, noticing his stamina was somehow at its lowest ever.

 _'What the hell...Why am I so tired?'_ Yuma thought.

Yuma's body wavered in a noticable manner, making Binetsu smile knowingly.

"Its working sis." He said.

"At least you're good for something." Chisa joked, and then dashed at Yuma.

Yuma brought out one of his Taichi blade's, and blocked her attack, holding his ground as kunai met sword.

"Huh, you're actually cute. Too bad you're on a team with that bitch." Chisa lamented, dragging her kunai along the sword's steel, creating sparks, and forcing Yuma to back off slightly, allowing her enough space to kick him in the gut.

Yuma coughed from the impact, rolling away and then creating a slab of stone for cover as an explosive tag made impact with its surface. Chisa ran over, and leaped over the stone, and was then shocked not to find Yuma huddled behind it. Yuma, having melded into a nearby shadow while using the stone as a distraction, made his way over to Binetsu, and shot out of the shadow, sucker punching the boy in the head.

"Binetsu!" Chisa shouted in shock, and then glared as she hastily brought her hands together to form a hand sign.

A barrier of rock formed before Yuma could impale the fallen boy with his blade. He cursed, before dodging an offshoot of rock meant to stab him in the head by melding into the shadows.

 _'Yumito, talk to me, I need you to be my second pair of eyes and ears!'_ Yuma shouted inwardly.

 ** _'...Tired...'_**

 _'No, no, no! Come on Yumito! Don't go to sleep on me!'_ Yuma shouted inside his head as he used water ninjutsu, bringing out water from a nearby puddle to create a pathway of shadow for him to travel to as it floated above the forest floor.

As his legs began to meld into the shadow, Yumito sounded out from within his head.

 _ **'...Sorry...But...I have to...Sleep...'**_

Yuma's legs were pushed out of the shadow as the golden orbs beneath his red bandages faded away into the pool of black shadow that was his arms's replacement. He cursed as he grabbed onto a branch, having been forcibly pulsed out of the shadow. He jumped off when an explosive tag attached to the branch. He braced himself for a rough landing as the explosion above him forced him to the ground with a harsh thud.

He rolled away as Binetsu stabbed his blade into the spot Yuma had previously occupied, a scowl taking the place of his once cocky and jovial expression.

"That hurt asshole. Fucking Leaf Village trash." Binetsu snarled, rubbing the sore spot on his head where Yuma had sucker punched him previously.

"You keep calling me trash because of where I was born, but I don't really have a lot of love for this place I call home either. Your problem is with Naruko, not me." Yuma said, scowling back.

"Oh? Then you'll help us kill her." Binetsu asked.

"Hell no. If you had asked me that a couple of months back, then the old me would say yes in a heart beat." Yuma said, thinking back to when he first was put onto Team Seven and how much he had hated Naruko.

"But...Now that I've gotten to know her, she is a great person, and someone I hope to one day become friends with! She isn't responsible for her fathers sins, so leave her alone!" Yuma yelled angrily.

"Wrong answer." Binetsu said darkly, scowling at Yuma.

"Its time I end this!" The boy shouted, a green gas spreading out from where he was standing.

Yuma tried covering his nose and found it did nothing to stop its effects as he began to cough and wheeze.

"Don't bother, you've already been breathing in this gas since I got here, I just increased its dosage enough to where its visible."

"W-What the..." Yuma fell onto his ass as his vision began to blur.

"This is my Kekkai Genkai, its called Byouma." The boy explained.

"Wh-Why are you t-telling me this..." Yuma said, coughing into his hand.

"Because..." Binetsu began to smirk victoriuosly.

Yuma winced and looked down at his hand, eyes widening in shock as he saw his hand drenched in blood.

 _His own blood._

"W-Wha-"

Before he could finish, he fell over onto his back, coughing nonstop as blood poured out of his mouth on mass.

"Hmph! See sis, this is how you get things done. You could learn a thing or two." Binetsu bragged, rubbing underneath his upturned nose with his pointer finger in a smug manner.

"Shut up Binetsu, now tie him up." The girl said, scowling at Yuma, who's eyes were beginning to close as his vision, body and mind began to descend into slumber.

 _'D-Damn it...Not like this...I can't give up...I need to...need to...warn...Naru...ko...'_

Yuma's body slumped onto the forest floor, as his body and mind began to waver. The beating of his heart slowed to a crawl as his body began to go cold.

He reached his hand out trying to crawl away. He made it a few feet before he screamed out in pain, and then spat out a glob of blood. Chisa was standing atop him with a sadistic smirk, having stomped onto his back with force.

"Where do you think you're going? Leaf Village trash."

"...S-Screw you." Yuma choked out, blood dribbling down his chin and creating a pool of red beneath his face, dying the crisp green leaves crimson.

 **He was then knocked out by a stomp to the head.**

* * *

Naruko sat beneath the canopy of trees her and Sasuke's burnt body were safely hiding in. She was beginning to worry, seeing as it had been two hours since Yuma had left to gather food and herbs. She looked up at the now waning moon in the sky.

 _'Yuma...What's taking you so long?'_

Suddenly a nearly silent sound came to her notice, it sounding like something flying across the canopy at an alarming speed. Her eyes widened as she jumped into the air quickly, escaping the ninja wire that wrapped around the tree branch that was just behind her. She immediately created a shadow clone which grabbed her by the legs and threw her back into the fray, holding a Rasengan in hand.

The boy who had tried to attack her gasped as the Rasengan tore into his stomach, before puffing into stone. Naruko cursed, turning around and catching the kunai in her hand, it cutting into her hand. She let out a hiss in pain before wrestling the weapon from out his hand and throwing it down. The tall and grey haired boy jumped back, not wanting to be countered, and smirked mirthfully.

"Just the person I was looking for..." The boy smiled.

"What do you want. My scroll? Well guess what? I don't have it!" Naruko asked.

The boy's eyes widened, before he broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!?"

"She-Hahahaha-She thinks i'm here for the scroll! That's priceless! No idiot, I'm here to kill you..." The guy with grey hair said with a smirk.

"And why the hell are you here for me!? Who even are you!?" Naruko asked in anger.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself. My names Fumetsu, and you're the daughter of the monster that made me and my siblings lose our only family..." He said, a scowl taking form on his face, before morphing into a sadistic smirk.

"Oh, and by the way...About you're scroll..." Fumetsu began, a sick grin forming on his face.

Fumetsu reached into his back pocket, and pulled out two objects that made Naruko's eyes widen in horror.

 _"We already have it."_ He said with a foul smile.

 ** _As he held a heavens scroll and a bloody severed toe._**

Naruko's eyes looked at the toe, and then shifted focus to the scroll, and then to the sickening smile of Fumetsu, her body beginning to shake as she realized what may have happened.

"...Hey...You're joking right?" Naruko asked, her hands shaking at her sides.

His smile widened.

"...W-Where is he...This isn't funny!" Naruko said, her pupils beginning to dilate as her hands clenched at her sides.

"You should see the look on your face! Its priceless!" Fumetsu said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Naruko's eyes flashed crimson briefly as she took a shaky step forward, anger filling her soul.

Fumetsu broke out into laughter, as the horror and rage grew ever more present on Naruko's face. A small aura of red began to surround her as her canines grew. Blood trickled down her hand, her nails growing and cutting into her skin as she made a fist.

"Where's Yuma bastard! This isn't funny you sack of shit!" she screamed as her cerulean eyes began to flash crimson.

Fumetsu held his sides as his laughter finally began to die down and he wiped a tear from his eye. He looked up with a prideful smile that made Naruko's anger reach its limit.

"Where is he? Okay, I'll tell you."

The blood in Naruko's veins became red hot after what he said next.

 _ **"He's currently squealing like a pig as my sister has her fun with him."**_

The red aura around her burst into full bloom as Naruko dashed at Fumetsu with a scream. He backed up in panic, but not fast enough as Naruko's fist rammed right into his stomach, sending him flying. She ran like an animal on all fours with a beastly scowl on her face as the Nine tailed fox's chakra within was angered into a frenzy. Her now clawed hand tore into his stomach, puncturing it as blood spilled everywhere. His back slammed onto a tree branch, laying limp and lifeless.

The crimson clad Naruko stood on all fours, snarling at the downed body, only to see him rise, the hole that Naruko made in his stomach completely closing up.

"...Kekkai Genkai: Saisei...That is my ability. With my Kekkai Genkai I can restore my vitals and any injury, unless you puncture my heart, you'll nev-!?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Naruko's onslaught began, the nine tails chakra causing her to lose all sense of self. He coughed up blood as Naruko tore into his back, slamming him into the forest floor. He was sent rolling when Naruko gouged out the earth he laid on with her clawed hand.

 _'Fuck! Even with my Kekkai Genkai, I still can't get a hit on her, who knew the Nine Tails made one so strong!? There's only one way!'_

Fumetsu stood to his feet, facing Naruko head on with a mad smirk, allowing her to drive her clawed hand through his chest, just barely missing his heart. He grabbed onto her arm and grounded his feet into the ground, not allowing her to pull her hand out. He kneed her in the stomach, sending her rolling as she roared.

The hole in his chest closed up as he grinned, and began to run in the opposite direction, leading her she chased after him.

 _'All I have to do is get her to where we're keeping her teammate, then, she'll have him to worry about! She can't fight to her fullest if he's there! All I have to do is use the thing he gave me...'_

* * *

Yuma's eyes fluttered open, a weird hot and sticky feeling emanating from his foot and spreading throughout his foot. His vision was blurry, but he could make out what was a bucket to his left. He felt of his chest, noticing he was tied to a stump.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good." A voice said from below where the hot and sticky feeling came from.

Yuma looked down...

 **And then screamed.**

 **"AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"Yeah, I figured that would be your reaction. You know, I've had a lot practice doing this, but its still so much more satisfying to do when their awake." The brown haired and blue eyed girl said plainly.

 **She didn't bat an eye, even as she held a toe and bloody blade in her hand.**

"Now for the pinky..."

"W-Wait, don't do i- **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

His pinky toe fell into the palm of her hand as tears of pain spilled out from his eyes.

"And now the third toe..." She said, eyeing the stumps of where his toes were with morbid fascination.

"S-Sto- **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"You know, this isn't personal. In fact, in my opinion, you're totally my type."

Yuma began to cry, becoming too delirious from the pain to even say anything more.

"If only you weren't born in Konoha...Why do all the cute ones always have to be enemies..." She said with a sigh, cutting off another toe as Yuma screamed once more.

"F-F-F-Fu-Fuck y-y-you." He said through sobs, his body shaking as his eyes rolled uncontrollably, the pain making him feel as if he were on fire.

"Classy." She said with a roll of her eyes, lackadaisically throwing the severed toes into the bucket next to her.

"W-W-Why?" He asked with a shaky breath.

"Because you're from the leaf village. But i'm guess you want a more specific answer huh? Fine, but it'll take a while to explain..."

Yuma moaned in pain, and started to silently sob, as the girl began to tell her story.

 _A story of tragedy and and unfortunate events._

* * *

It was a day like any other as the three seven year old orphans sat outside, the cloudy sky dampening their spirits.

"This sucks! Why did it have to rain today!? I wanna play!" The blue eyed Chisa whined.

"Stop whining, its always raining anyways!" Binetsu said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, but today is different! We need to show how cute we are if we ever want to get adopted! How are people gonna want to adopt us if they don't see us being cute!?" She complained.

"You cute? That's funny Chisa." Binetsu joked.

"Hmph." Was all Chisa responded with, upturning her nose with a pout.

"Be nice to Chisa, Binetsu." Fumetsu chided his brother.

"Hmph, gonna take her side instead of your brothers huh?" Binetsu complained.

"She's our sister too. Remember what I told you?" Fumetsu began, looking at Binetsu expectantly.

Binetsu sighed in irritation and rolled his eyes before relenting with a huff.

"Blood doesn't determine who is family, its the bond that you share that makes you family. Yeah, yeah, I get it. Jeesh." Binetsu pouted, as Chisa giggled.

"I may not be related to you both by blood, but your both my family. Even if Binetsu can be a jerk sometimes." Chisa said with a small and grateful smile.

They heard shouting, and turned to look across the fenced off field, and saw on the road beyond the fence a large cart being pushed by a lone man swathed in blood bandages. Chisa frowned at the sight, turning away as they saw what was in the cart being pulled.

 **Bodies.**

"I hate this...Why do people have to fight? When will the fighting end?" Chisa asked with teary eyes.

"Because we're humans, humans are naturally drawn to conflict." Fumetsu said downtrodden with a frown.

"...That's a stupid excuse..." Binetsu said, pulling his hat further down to cover his eyes, not wanting to be seen crying.

Fumetsu wiped away his frown, turning to them both with a forced smile.

"Lets get back inside. Lunch should be starting soon." Fumetsu said, trying to cheer them both up.

"...Yeah, lets go." Binetsu agreed, following after his brother.

Chisa continued to gaze at the man pulling the cart, her heartstrings being pulled as the sorrow and hate in the mans eyes became ever more apparent. She looked back at her departing brothers, and then back at the man with a conflicted look. She looked at the ground and saw a beautiful flower, and with a determined look on her small childish face, she picked up the flower and dashed to the gate, climbing over it with ease.

The man kept repeating the same words over and over. His eyes dead and bereft of any emotions that were not hate and sorrow. His legs buckled with every step, the weight of the bodies in the cart making it harder for him to pull.

"Curse you Konohagakure, Curse you Konohagakure, Curse you Konohagakure, C-!?"

"Um, mister." A small feminine voice sounded from his side, causing his dead eyes to hastily shift to his side with a rapid-like ferocity.

"What." He asked with a glare.

"Um, I uh, so I-!?"

"Spit it out kid." He said without sympathy for the small girls fear of his murderous and glazed look in his eye.

"...Here." She forced out with a near squeak, shoving the flower into his face.

"...What is this?" He asked, a befuddled expression taking form on his face.

"You looked sad...And when I'm sad, my brothers always give me flowers...S-So...I thought you might want some flowers..." Chisa said, her feet shifting from side to side.

The injured and sorrowful man looked down at the small child, his heart overcome with emotion as he gazed at the innocent girls small act of kindness. He quickly turned his head to the side, not wanting the girl to see him cry. He gingerly grasped the small flower in his shaky palms, nodding to the girl with a small smile.

"Thank you...Um..." He began to say, but found himself stumped once it came to her name.

Chisa giggled, and did a little twirl.

"Chisa, my names Chisa. My brothers are Fumetsu and Binetsu!" She said with a small smile.

"Last names? I wish to thank your parents." He asked.

"O-Oh...I uh, I don't have a last name, my parents left the village when I was little..." She said, looking down at the ground with a frown.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry. I should have known." He said with a regretful look on his face.

The small girl shook her head, before hearing her brothers from beyond the fence.

"Chisa! Get back over here, you're not supposed to be leave the Orphanage playground remember!" Fumetsu shouted from behind the fence.

"S-Sorry! I have to go mister!" She said.

"Its alright, go back to your family little one." He said with a gentle smile.

"Hurry Chisa, or I'm telling lady fumi!" Binetsu teased.

"N-No, don't! I'm coming! Bye mister!" She said, running back over to the fence, and quickly climbing over it.

The man watched as the little girl began to argue with her brothers. He smiled as the three joked and with one another and teased eachother, running off back to the medium sized home for orphaned children. He looked at the sign that read _'Adoption Day Tomorrow.'_ with a thoughtful expression on his face, before grabbing hold of the cart he had been pulling, his spirits back up, even if it were only by a little.

 _'Kids huh? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad...'_

Chisa watched the man restart his trek that she had interrupted, and began to walk back into the orphanage with her brothers. Inside was a long table extending from end of the room to the other, and many children gathered at the table as Lady Fumi, the caretaker, began to say thanks. Binetsu, Fumetsu and Chisa sat at the table, and began to eat their small sandwich for lunch.

Just a normal noon in the orphanage of Iwagakure.

Noon turned to evening, then evening into night, and then...

 _The fateful morning arrived._

Chisa was shaken awake by a frantic Binetsu. She got up with a groan and a yawn. Looking up at her ecstatic brother in annoyance, she found herself confused as to what had made him look so excited.

"What is it Binetsu?" She asked with a grumpy tone of someone who was just awoken.

"We're going to be-!?"

Fumetsu barged into the room with tears in his eyes and an expression of pure joy as he wrapped the two of them into a hug. Chisa, who was thoroughly shocked, pushed them away in a huff.

"Whats going on!?" She asked.

"We're getting adopted!" Fumetsu proclaimed with joy.

"W-What?" Chisa asked in shock.

"Come on, lets go!" Binetsu said, dragging her out of bed and out into the hall with his brother Fumetsu.

They rushed through the dining hall and to the front room where visitors would usually wait in, confusion evident on Chisa's face. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was waiting for them on the other side.

"Its mister! What are you doing here?" Chisa asked the man, still wrapped in bandages, although much cleaner ones.

"H-Hey, so uh, my names Ukiyo, and-!?"

"This man is going to be adopted you three." Lady Fumi finished for Ukiyo with a smile.

"R-Really!?" Chisa asked, tears of joy filling her small eyes.

The man smiled sheepishly, and then nodded his head as he rubbed at his neck.

"Ukiyo used to be an orphan living here same as you. He left to join the Iwagakure academy. He said he wants to give you kids a chance at a happy life." Lady Fumi said with an elderly and gentle smile.

"M-Mister Ukiyo..." Chisa said, wiping at the tears pooling out.

"Come on kids, let me show you all your new home..." The man said, smiling with a fatherly gaze.

Chisa ran up to her new guardian, hugging his legs tightly. Soon after, her brothers joined in, both weeping in gratitude. The man chuckled, bending over to hug the small children back. He gripped the small of their backs with a tight grip, making them hug him harder. Chisa wiped her snotty nose into his chest, looking up with a grateful smile.

 _"Thank you papa."_ The small Chisa said, making Ukiyo's eyes widen in shock, before his expression morphed back into a smile.

It was all happiness and smiles as the newly formed single father family was formed on that day.

But that happiness...

 _Would not last for long._

The days that followed were one of celebration, as the newly formed family became used to the new way of life. Soon the days became months, and then the months became a year, and then two years.

They were happy with their new life. Ukiyo was a kind and loving father, and with his new family he was given paid leave to look after his new children by the Tsuchikage himself. Life could not be any better as Ukiyo, Chisa, Fumetsu and Binetsu spent their days laughing, loving and spending time together as a family.

But like all good things, it would come to an end.

One day, Chisa woke up to hear heavy knocking on the door. She got up in a hurry, wondering what it could be.

 _'Did papa lock himself out of the house again? He did leave for a mission three days ago. Silly papa.'_

She swung the door open with a smile, but her expression was met with a man in his late forties. She looked up at the stranger in confusion, noticing his look of sorrow and rage. Her eyes looked down to what the man was holding in his hands...

 _It was Ukiyo's headband, smeared in blood..._

"...No...No, this has to be a mistake..." She said, a look of horror taking form on her as she shook her head in denial.

The man looked down at the floor in shame.

"This was all that we could find left of him." The man said, pure shame in his eyes.

"W-Why..." Chisa said falling to her knees, the reality settling in.

"I...I should have gone with him for backup...But...But..." The man said, grief and rage over taking his features as a look of pure self-disgust lingered in his eyes.

The man fell to his knees, and cried out in pain.

 _ **"HE SAID HE COULD DO IT ON HIS OWN, HE SAID HE WOULD BE FINE! SO WHY, WHY DID I LET HIM GO IN ALONE, WHY DID HE DIE INSTEAD OF ME!? HE WAS THE ONE WITH CHILDREN, SO WHY HIM!?"**_ The man screamed and slamming his fist onto the floor, scaring the little girl in front of him.

 _ **"WHY KAMI-SAMA, WHY!? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN MEEEEEEEE!"**_

The man cried, and cried, and cried some more; the small Chisa having tears silently pour down her face as the traumatic night became ingrained in her memory.

Weeks passed and the funeral came and went. After their fathers death, they attempted to find out the mission their father went on that ended his life. No one would answer however, saying it was information only available for ninja.

 _So they entered the academy._

They all were prodigies, Fumetsu becoming rookie of the year. But they didn't care, all they cared about was finding out the truth behind their fathers death. Soon after their first mission, Binetsu and Fumetsu had discovered their Kekkai Genkai, and mastered them in record time. Chisa did not have any special bloodline however, and so not wanting to be left behind by her two brothers, she began to practice torture and mental manipulation.

One day, they were called in to meet and speak with the Tsuchikage.

And that's when they learned...

 _ **That their adoptive father had been sent to assassinate the Hokage's daughter, and had met his end. Apparently his body was never found, and all that was left was his headband, as if they were mocking them, as if sending a message to never repeat their attempt on the Hokage's daughters life ever again.**_

* * *

"...And that's why we hate your village and everything it stands for. You all pretend to be the only ray of light in the Shinobi world, when in reality your as sinful and dirty as the other villages. Its disgusting..." Chisa said, looking up at Yuma with fury.

"Oh, looks like he fell unconscious..." Chisa remarked.

She stood up...

 _And slammed her knee into his stomach._

Yuma woke up, spitting out blood and coughing none-stop.

"Don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" The vengeful girl screamed with pure contempt, completely uncaring of Yuma's pain.

She began to laugh as she repeatedly stomped onto Yuma's stomach, not caring at all for the boys misery as blood gushed out from his now toe-less feet.

"Damn does this feel good! Nothing beats hearing a Leaf Ninja dog scream!" She said cheerfully.

Yuma, still tied to the stump, began to silently weep once more, taking deep and quick breaths every few seconds. Binetsu, came down from above the tree top, looking at the mess his sister had made with apprehension.

"Look sis, I hate the Leaf village ninja as much as you do, but don't you think doing that was a little much?" He asked, clearly disturbed by Chisa's behavior.

"Are you telling me to take it easy on the enemy brother?" Chisa asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"...Sorry man, I tried." Binetsu responded comically, looking at the now blank and dead expression of Yuma.

"...You're all going to die." Yuma said suddenly.

"Huh? Care to speak louder trash?" Chisa asked.

"...When I get free, you're all going to die. I'm going to make sure you feel it too. For every toe of mine you took, I'll kill you all." Yuma said darkly, his hair having had fallen over blocked his expression, making them unable to tell what emotions where going through his mind.

Chisa laughed aloud, and turned to her brother with a grin.

"Did you hear that Binetsu? The big bad Leaf Ninja who's been crying for the past four hours to be saved is going to kill us! What a joke." She said, sneering at Yuma.

He did not respond to her provocations however, which only served to irritate the girl more. She smiled darkly, a sinister idea entering her mind.

"Well, we got rid of all your toes, now there's only one thing left to do..." She said, picking up her kunai.

 ** _"Your feet. Lets remove those too."_**

Binetsu held him in place to prevent him from squirming as Chisa brought the kunai to his right leg, and began to cut into it as he screamed out in pain.

 _ **"ARGGGGGGGGH"**_ Yuma screamed like a animal as Chisa tore into his feet, it falling off as tears pooled out of his eyes.

"One down." She said with a smirk.

Yuma's eyes flashed gold for a split second, going unnoticed by them as his eyes rolled back, leaving only the whites visible.

As she began tearing into his left foot, his heart beat began to skyrocket and a very familiar feeling burst into his heart as something inside him began to feel a pull.

 _'Kill them. Kill them! **Kill them! KILL THEM! KILL THE-"**_

 _Something snapped within him._

 ** _As the entire tree top was then covered in darkness._**

* * *

 **An hour later.**

Fumetsu dodged another swipe from the demonically super powered girl chasing after him with a fury. Naruko let out a series of inhuman and animal-like grunts as she tried everything she could to kill the boy.

"Do you ever give up, monster!?" He yelled out behind at the girl in fear and annoyance.

He had his arms ripped off in response, and screamed aloud, before gritting his teeth in pain as his arms grew back. He bobbed and weaved through the many branches and offshoots of bamboo as Naruko still chased after him, two tails made of crimson chakra flying out behind her.

 _'Damn it! How much farther do I have to go!? One wrong move and she will rip out my heart!'_ Fumetsu screamed in his head.

He looked ahead, and was instantly relieved.

Fumetsu began to smile once the large tree his siblings where hiding out in came into view, he whistled out, and slid to a stop.

"Chisa! Binetsu! I need backup!" He yelled out.

...

 _But no response came._

He raised a brow, wondering where the two had gone. He looked over at the demonically clad Naruko to find her completely frozen, red chakra dissipated as she stared up in horror at something above. He was shocked, wondering what could have snapped her out of her rage and nine tailed chakra fueled frenzy.

"...Yuma..." She said with a look of worry and fear.

Confused, Fumetsu was about to look up, and then that's when he heard it.

 _The sound of someone whispering his name._

 _'Fumetsu, over here! Don't look up! Whatever you do don't look up!'_ The hushed and terrified voice of Chisa sounded out, causing Fumetsu to look over at the cowering and traumatized looking form of his sister as she hid behind a tree.

"Chisa? What's going-!?"

A drop of blood fell onto his head, cutting him off. He froze, as another droplet fell onto his hands.

He looked upwards...

 **And froze in pure horror at the display before him.**

Yuma sat on a tree branch, a wide eyed and haunted expression on his face. His clothes, hands, and face was covered head to toe in blood. Where his feet would usually be were now black and shadow-like three toed and clawed feet. All over the tree was black gunk and blood. And in his lap...

 _Was the disembodied head of Binetsu, expression stuck in one of pure and unfettered pain and despair._

Yuma's mouth was moving none-stop, as if he were talking to himself.

 _'...Its not my fault...Its not my fault...Its not my fault...'_

He repeated those words like a mantra, almost as if he were trying to convince himself it were true.

Fumetsu was frozen, unable to process the horrific sight before him. He took a shaky step forward, hand reaching for his kunai as hatred began to fill his heart. Before he could pull it out however, a voice cut threw the silence.

"Don't do it...Please, I don't know what will happen if you do...So please don't do it..." Yuma said, looking down at Fumetsu with what looked like fear.

 _But not fear of him._

"Its not my fault...I couldn't control it...All I remember is wishing you all were dead...And then it came out of me...And then the screams...The screams..." Yuma said, tears falling out of his eyes.

"I already have your scroll...So please...-

 _just go."_

Fumetsu stood, confusion, disgust, horror, hate, and many other emotions rolling on mass within. He didn't know to think or how to feel. It was all too sudden for him to comprehend the sight before him. He was about to take another step forward, but was stopped by his sister grabbing his shoulder roughly and without words. He looked at her in a daze, as she began to pull him away.

"Hey...We're not just going to leave him right?" He asked, pointing up at Binetsu's head.

Chisa said nothing and continued to drag her brother with her, as Fumetsu began to tear up.

"He...He needs to pay...If we work together...We can avenge him! So why are we running..." Fumetsu asked.

Chisa still said nothing.

"He needs to pay for what he did...We need to kill him...Right?"

Still nothing.

"STOP IGNORING ME, HE HAS TO DIE, LET ME GO, HE HAS TO PAY CHISA! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO-!?"

His screaming continued as he was dragged away by Chisa, eventually the sorrowful boy's voice became inaudible as Naruko was left to stare up at the sight before her. Yuma stared right back, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his tired body fell off the tree, and onto the forest floor with a thud. The head of Binetsu fell onto the grass behind the tree, being covered by a bush.

Naruko walked up to the downed body of her teammate without words.

The sun began to rise, shining down onto Yuma's unconscious and bloody form. Naruto looked down at the boy as the situation of what may or may not have happened began to sink in. The black and ink like gunk looked very similar to what had stained the swampy plain back during the wave mission, causing Naruko to figure that whatever had caused Yuma to snap and do _that..._

It couldn't have been pleasant...

As the sun shined down upon them, Naruko began to tear up, and she hugged onto Yuma's unconscious body.

 _"Why is it that every time you leave, you lose a part of yourself..."_ She whispered in a hushed cry, noticing his loss of feet. She noted how they had been replaced with the same shadow-like wisp that now made up not only his arms, but also his feet now.

As the sun shined down upon them, Naruko put the unconscious Yuma's head into her lap.

 _"Its going to be okay...You're going to be okay..."_ Naruko whispered to Yuma as tears silently streaked down her face.

 _Little did she now..._

 ** _That this would only be the beginning of a series of tragic events that would forever change Yuma Ito._**


	36. Chapter 34: The shadow quietly grows

Naruko cradled the knocked out and bloody form of Yumito, her face stained with tears. She stood up, and picked his unconscious form up, placing him on her back as she planned on heading back to their camp where Sasuke still remained injured.

 **Snap.**

The sound of a twig cracking under the weight of something larger made Naruko immediately tense up, head swiveling to the direction of the sound as her eyes lit crimson.

"Wow there! Calm down! Its okay...I'm here to help..." The man said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Naruko appeared shaken as she took a deep breath, looking the man over with suspicion.

"You're...That guy from the first exams...Kabuto Yakushi right?" She asked, her guard loosened but not yet let down.

"Y-Yeah...I taught Yuma first level medical ninjutsu...I'm only here to help...alright?" He said, slowly walking over to them, the crimson slits in Naruko's eyes fading away and returning to her usual cerulean.

"...Okay. Can you check him?" Naruko asked hesitantly.

"Sure." He said, feigning a smile, and getting on one knee as Naruko set Yuma's body down on the grassy ground.

"Now...Lets see what we got here..." Kabuto said, his hands alighting in a green aura as Naruko watched over the procedure.

"...Huh? That's weird..." He said aloud.

"What? What is it? Is he okay!?" Naruko asked in a frantic manner.

"Y-Yeah, its just...He isn't injured at all?" Kabuto said.

"Huh?" Naruko asked, quickly looking over Yuma's body.

"...You're right...Then why did he pass out?" Naruko asked, bewildered by his lack of damage.

"Probably chakra exhaustion. He'll wake up in a few hours on his own, or I could feed him a food pill and-!?"

"No! He's been through enough!" Naruko said, glaring daggers at the hand Kabuto was using to reach into his pocket and procure a food pill.

"O-Okay...Hey."

"What?" Naruko asked.

"These feet, no matter how you slice it, they aren't normal." Kabuto said aloud, eliciting a frown from Naruko as he poked his finger through the mist like appendage, gasping as his finger came out from the other side.

 _'Lord Orochimaru...Just what power did you gift this boy?'_

Kabuto stared at the three toed shadow-like appendage that now stood in for Yuma's severed feet with morbid fascination. Holding back a grin, he turned to Naruko with as much of a serious expression he could muster.

"He appears to be fine. But I assume your other teammate is not, otherwise he would be here. Would you like me to have a look at him?" Kabuto asked the golden haired prodigy.

"R-Really? B-But what about your teammates?" Naruko asked.

"They all...died..." Kabuto forced out, feigning sadness.

"O-Oh...I see, sorry for your loss." Naruko said, averting her gaze, feeling guilty for even asking the question.

 _'How gullible.'_

"Well, they wouldn't want me to grieve. Anyways, lets go help out your other teammate." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses.

"Y-yeah, lets go..." Naruko said, now trusting the man.

The two lept into the tree tops soon after, Yuma resting on Naruko's back. Naruko held a look of worry, as she and kabuto traveled to the place she had left Sasuke at.

 _'Don't worry Sasuke, help is on the way!'_ Naruko thought to herself, before noticing something shine from behind, catching her off guard.

"What was that?" Naruko asked aloud.

"What was what?" Kabuto asked in confusion at her sudden question.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Naruko said, thinking she had just been seeing things.

"Okay, if you say so."

And as the two dashed through the forest of death, a quiet individual stalked after them. Following their every move, just as it had been doing from the first step they took into the forest.

Or rather he.

 _ **Sai had been ordered by Danzo to keep an eye on Yuma after all.**_

The boy followed after like a shadow, holding onto a pair of binoculars that would occasionally reflect the suns rays off its surface.

 _'Yuma...I'm sorry for letting you suffer like that...please...forgive me..'_

* * *

"-And its like he only has eyes for that goldie, like, What am I? Chopped liver? Seriously, why can't he ever notice me?"

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head in annoyance as the platinum haired Ino complained about Sasuke's lack of interest in her. He turned to her with a tired and annoyed expression.

"For the last time Ino, I don't care about your stupid crush on Sasuke. Stop being such a drag." Shikamaru said as Ino scowled at him.

"Rude! I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" Ino said, turning her nose up at him.

"Good." Shikamaru said, brushing off her retort.

They walked through the many bushes and tree branches that covered their way and made navigating the forest ever more difficult. It had been a few hours since Shikamaru and his team had found the scroll they needed to pass. As soon as they did so however, they found that getting the scroll they needed was the easy part, finding the tower was the real problem. They had been searching for the tower in the _"center of the forest"_ for what seemed like hours with little to no luck. Seeing as they had no idea in what direction the _"center of the forest"_ was, they had decided to trek on foot and try to find any clues as to which direction they should be heading in.

Ino continued to pout, turning to Choji for validation.

"Can you believe him Choji? You'll listen to me right?" Ino asked with a begging look in her eyes, wanting someone to talk to..

"Um, I kind of want to pass this exam, and I don't think hearing you talk about Sasuke is going to help us with that. Besides, I'm hungry." Choji said with a sorry smile, trying to be nice.

"Humph, you guys are such jerks!" Ino whined, much to Shikamaru's annoyance.

"Well, we have been walking through these woods for hours Ino, we already have the scroll, all we need to do is find the tower." Choji said, trying to get her back on the track to getting out of the forest.

"And how are we going to do that huh!? We've been walking through this forest for hours and with the leeches, tigers and boars trying to eat or kill us, I am going to go crazy!" Ino complained and stomped her foot, earning a pointed glare and hush from Shikamaru, worried her commotion would raw unwanted attention.

Shikamaru sighed as Ino pouted and turned her nose up at him once more. He looked up to see the sun beginning to rise even higher then before, as morning had then became noon. He narrowed his eyes, and turned to the other two.

"Alright, back into the trees. It's too dangerous to be on the forest floor during the day time." Shikamaru said, the other two nodding in agreement as they took to the branches.

As soon as they did so however, they heard what sounded like arguing from a few feet ahead, Shikamaru held out his hand, signalling his team to slow down as they approached the noise. They quietly stalked to the seemingly bickering strangers, seeing an encampment created by a bushel of tree leaves and large plants as cover. When they got close enough, they finally realized who it was as Ino's eyes widened in happiness.

"Why did you let him leave in the first place!?"

"I-I thought he could handle it!"

"Um, guys, maybe you both should-!?"

"Shut up!" The two voices yelled in unison at the third stranger.

Ino ran forward, bursting through the many leaves and grabbing onto the neck of one of the hiding places occupants.

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled in his ear, making him wince, as he instinctively threw her off him.

Ino slammed onto the large branch, much to her, and her teams shock.

"INO!?" Sasuke yelled in shock and surprise, as the rest of her team came into their field of view, hands raised.

Naruko raised a brow as Sasuke frowned at the sight.

"Put your hands down, we're not hostile." Sasuke said.

"You slammed Ino against the branch." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Give me a break, she surprised me." Sasuke grunted.

Choji walked over to her, helping Ino back onto her feet. Shikamaru reluctantly let his hands down, turning to Naruko and giving her a nod as a greeting.

"Are you okay?" Choji asked Ino as she rubbed her now sore back.

"Yeah, it was my fault. Sorry for surprising you Sasuke." Ino said sheepishly, apologizing to Sasuke with a bow of her head.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the scene, turning back to Naruko as his eyes began to shift down beside her on the branch floor.

"What were you two arguing about anywa-!?" Shikamaru began to say, but stopped upon seeing the body of Yuma.

 **With a shadowy three toed appendage standing in for his feet.**

"...I see...Who did it?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Yuma with pity in his eyes.

"...It was a team from Iwagakure. Apparently they wanted revenge for something my dad did to their family. They kidnapped Yuma when he went out to find herbs and food to treat Sasuke's injuries." Naruko explained, looking at his feet with guilt in her eyes.

"...How long did it last?" Shikamaru asked.

"...I don't know..." Naruko said, holding back tears.

Ino looked at his body with a worried look, looking over to see Sasuke frowning at the sight. A look of guilt gleaming in his eye as he looked at the ground in shame. Naruko noticed immediately, and smiled his way.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault okay." Naruko said, trying to assure him.

An awkward silence was Sasuke's response as he continued to frown at the sight of Yuma.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ino asked worriedly, not liking to see Sasuke frown like that.

"Yeah, he is just unconscious from Chakra exhaustion." Kabuto answered for them.

"Aren't you the guy from the first part of the exams?" Ino asked with a lift of her brow.

Kabuto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you." Kabuto said, extending his hand out for a shake.

"Where's your team?" Shikamaru asked as he shook the mans hand.

"...They died." Kabuto said, looking at the ground sadly.

"O-Oh...Sorry for your loss." Shikamaru said, feeling bad for having asked.

"Thanks. I can't pass this exam anymore because of it, so I decided to go out and try to help my fellow leaf ninja. Eventually I ran into Naruko and Yuma, and after that I came here to help Sasuke with his injuries." Kabuto explained, smiling at Shikamaru.

"We already have the scrolls we need to pass, but the problem is Yuma. We need help getting him through to the center of the forest." Naruko explained.

"I see...Well we also have what we need. The only problem we have is finding a way to the center." Shikamaru said, Kabuto's eyes lighting up.

"I could guide you all to the center. I have taken this test before and know the way there." Kabuto offered.

"Seriously!?" Ino asked in shock, eyes lighting up with elation at finally having a way out of the hell hole of a forest.

"Yep, so what do you say, team up with us? Help us transport Yuma's unconscious body and we help you get to center, its a win-win." Kabuto said.

Shikamaru smiled and closed his eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Shikamaru said, shaking the mans hand, sealing the deal.

"Finally we have a way out of here!" Ino exclaimed, jumping up and down in celebration.

Shikamaru shook his head at her antics, before smiling and turning to look up at the sun.

 _'For once I agree with her. Hopefully we'll get out of this forest before sundown. What a drag.'_

And so the now enlarged team of ninja from the leaf banded together with Kabuto as their guide.

* * *

Sai had been following the team for awhile. He saw Naruko and the rest of Team Seven ally themselves with Shikamaru's team, providing security for Yuma. It had was around noon when his ear piece went off, signalling he was done with his watch. Sai sighed in relief, pocketing his binoculars. He waited for them all to dash out of sight, before coming out of his hiding place.

He trudged onward, his long walk taking around thirty minutes before arriving at a tree. After tapping several spots on the tree, it began to shake, before moving back and revealing a stairway.

He walked down the stairway, touching the wall for the tree to move back into place with a click. He proceeded downward, arriving at the many hallways that made up the labyrinth-like ROOT headquarters.

As he walked down one of the many corridors, a fellow root agent walked past him. Sai continued to walk past the man until...

"How is my little pet project doing?" The "ROOT agent" asked, making Sai freeze in his tracks.

"...His name is Yuma. And I have nothing left to say to you." Sai said, putting up a brave front as he shivered in pure fear.

"Oh? I thought you cared about your brother?" The "ROOT agent" said mockingly.

Sai went quiet.

"You do what I say and I let him live. That was the deal yes?"

Sai bit his lip before forcing out a response.

"...Yes." Sai relented with self disgust.

"Good, now, go to Danzo and act as if I were never here, alright?" The "ROOT agent" ordered.

"...Yes...Lord Orochimaru."

Sai took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, before turning around to reveal that no one was there any more. He breathed a sigh of relief, continuing his walk.

 _'Coward, you don't deserve Yuma as a friend.'_ Sai ridiculed himself inwardly as he became riddled with guilt and self-disgust.

He finally arrived at his destination, staring at Danzo's office door with dread. He knocked on the door three times, waiting for a response. After several seconds, he was given a response.

"Come in." Danzo's gruff voice sounded out from within the room.

Sai opened the door, stepping into the lamp lit room. Sitting at his desk was the boogie man of the ninja world himself, Danzo Shimura.

"Report." Danzo ordered, getting straight to business.

"Yuma has lost his feet after several minutes of torture. After his feet were severed however, the same phenomenon that had happened during his battle with Kimmimaro occurred. A jet black corrosive and goo-like acid shot out of his bloody stumps, the force of which was powerful enough to blow off the head of a Iwagakure ninja that stood behind him."

Danzo's eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion, before quickly being snuffed out, not allowing Sai the chance to peer into Danzo and know what he was feeling. Danzo remained silent, as if waiting for Sai to continue.

"After beheading the enemy directly behind him, the black goo lunged forward at the one who had removed his feet as if the liquid had a mind of its own. The torturer from Iwagakure was able to make it to ground level and at a distance where the goo was not able to reach her. She stayed still for two hours until her brother arrived, and thus fled. Yuma's foot is now replaced with a shadow-like appendage, similar to what happened to his new arms."

"Continue." Danzo ordered.

Sai nodded, before finishing his report.

"He fell unconscious, and was retrieved by his fellow teammate. She was accompanied by a medical ninja by the name of Kabuto Yakushi, joining them to heal Sasuke Uchiha who had been badly burnt during the attack by the sands jinchuriki and his siblings. They are now on route to the center tower, having taken the scroll that the team of Iwagakure had procured. I am pleased to report Yuma will be passing the second exam." Sai said, finally finishing his report.

Danzo remained quiet, several awkward seconds passing by as he did so. Sai remained still, not knowing how to break the silence and not wanting to run the risk of accidentally cutting Danzo off he chose to speak. Suddenly, Danzo stood to his feet, and made his way around the desk. Sai immediately stiffened, not knowing what was happening.

Danzo stopped directly in front of Sai, putting his rough old hand on the boys left shoulder. Sai instinctively looked at the floor in fear, not wanting to look into the mans eyes.

"Sai?" Danzo said.

Sai looked up.

 _And was promptly punched in the stomach, and then knocked onto the floor by a swift fist to the head._

"I gave you express orders to watch Yuma and assure his safety, so tell me Sai, why did you not intervene when he began to undergo torture?" Danzo asked calmly, putting his foot on the young boys head.

"I-I thought it would have impeded your-!?"

Sai was kicked in his side roughly, and then had his face roughly pulled upward by Danzo grabbing his hair in a vice grip, forcing Sai to stare the old mummy in the eyes.

"What would you have done if Yuma were killed by the enemy huh? If you're so worried about it _'Impeding my_ _research'_ , then why not intervene?" Danzo questioned.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't know I was supposed to help him, I-I thought I w-was supposed to only observe." Sai said with a stutter, frightened to death by Danzo's sudden outburst of violence.

Danzo scowled, letting go of Sai's hair and calmly walking back to his desk.

"I see, maybe I should have been more clear then. Excuse my outburst, I am unwell today." Danzo said calmly; a stark contrast to the behavior he was exhibiting mere moments prior.

Sai stood up shakily, rattled by the terrifying experience he just went through. He looked at Danzo fearfully as he attempted to muster back up his composure as to not show weakness to the man. He swallowed the bile that shot up his throat as Danzo stared calmly at the boy.

"What is the matter Sai, feeling unwell?" Danzo asked without remorse.

"No sir...I'm fine..." Sai responded in a monotone.

"I see, that's good. You may go now." Danzo said, Sai limping to the door without a word after being given permission to leave.

"Oh, and Sai?" Danzo suddenly spoke, causing Sai to flinch slightly as he turned back to the old man one last time.

 _"Don't make me have to do this again, am I clear?"_

Sai stared into the mans dead eyes in terror, gulping spit that had been sitting in his mouth.

"Yes sir...I understand..." Sai said.

"Good. Now get out." Danzo ordered as Sai hurriedly opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Sai walked down the halls of ROOT, his body shaking non-stop. He walked for awhile before stopping. sitting against a wall, he covered his eyes with one hand.

And as he sat there alone, with no one around to care or be there for him...

 ** _He cried._**

* * *

 _"..."_

 ** _"..."_**

Yuma stared into the golden orbs that emanated from the pile of black gunk that was the keeper of his memories. A look of confusion rested on his face as he tried to recall what had led him to returning back to the hall of mirrors that represented his memories within his head.

 _"Why am I here?"_

 ** _"You don't remember?"_**

Yuma lifted a brow, before his eyes widened in horror, and he fell to the ground and clutched at his head as the memories bombarded him without compassion or remorse for his well-being.

 _ **"There will be no forgetting this time, Yuma Ito."**_

 _"Why not?"_ Yuma asked in a subdued and shaken manner, hunched over as his body shook, the memory of his torture making him feel incredibly sick.

 _ **"You know why."**_

Yuma opened his mouth, intending on denying the sludges claim, but then looked down in horrific realization.

 _ **"That's right. I am your conscious remember, because I am you."**_

 _"Why? Why don't I want to forget?"_

The sludge remained silent as Yuma continued.

 _"I was able to force myself to forget mom for the longest, so long that I thought I never had a mom. So why? Why can't I force myself to forget this?"_ Yuma asked aloud to himself.

 _ **"Because its pointless. It would never work."**_

 _"WHY!? WHY IS IT POINTLESS!? WHY WOULD IT NEVER WORK!?"_ Yuma screamed suddenly, his body shaking as he began to hyperventilate, rubbing his toes repeatedly as the memory of them being ripped off played over and over, driving him mad.

 _ **"Those toes are not real, you're in your head, they are merely how you envi-!?"**_

 _"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_ Yuma screamed.

 _ **"...Because doing so would be weak, and you are tired of being weak."**_

Yuma stopped shaking, and bit his lip, scowling at the dark abyss below as he clenched his fists.

 _ **"Because back then you didn't have a reminder. You didn't have a reminder of your mother, of your insecurities, of your weakness."**_

 _"Sh...up..."_ Yuma grunted through clenched teeth, anger filling him.

 _ **"But things are different now, you have grown, not much but you have indeed grown. I know this because you know this. You have something that means more to you then monetary possessions or the lofty dreams of wealth you once hung on to."**_

 _"Shut...Up..."_ Yuma forced out again, still rubbing at his false toes.

 _ **"You are sick with seeing Naruko and Sasuke stand upon the pinnacle of strength that grows ever taller. You are sick with always being the weak link. You are sick of always being weak. Their existence is a constant reminder that their is still a level you have yet to reach, a mountain you have yet to climb."**_

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

 ** _"I will not. Why? Because I am you, and no matter how much you sulk in here you know its the truth."_**

Yuma became silent, trying not to look the sludge in its golden orbs. He cursed beneath his breath and clenched his fists, before looking forward and flinching. The golden orbs were now right in front of him, the pile of sludge now standing directly in front of, mere inches away.

 _ **"Grow up. You are sick of always being weak right? So do something about it instead of complaining all of the time. You act as if the world cares for your troubles when in reality you know that is far from the truth."**_

 _"Screw you."_

 ** _"And there you go again, childishly putting up a brave front to escape the truth that you already know and can't escape from. What is this? The thirty -fifth, the forty-ninth, the hundredth? Stop pretending and start staying true to yourself. If you hate the current you then become someone different. I am not Yumito, I refuse to coddle you."_** The sludge said, its tone harsh but with an air of truth.

 _"You make it sound easy..."_ Yuma said.

 _ **"The truth doesn't care if its easy or difficult, it doesn't care about feelings, about desires, about anything. The truth is just that, the truth. And right now, I am telling you the truth you already know. So stop running from it. Embrace it."**_

 _"How?"_ Yuma asked the gunk pile.

 _ **"You already know how."**_ It said back.

 _"...Yeah, I guess I do..."_

Everything went quiet as Yuma sat down.

 _"All this time I've been thinking in order to become strong, I must become more like Naruko or Sasuke. But that isn't it, that isn't what I need to do."_ Yuma said to himself, laying on his back as his body began to dip into the dark abyss below.

 _"I need to become strong in my own way, without care for what others may think. I am and will always be myself. So what I need to do is obvious."_ Yuma said as his whole body began to sink into the metaphysical pool of black water forming beneath him.

 _" Evil is only truly evil if committed without a reason. But if evil is done to help those you care for and love, then any amount of evil can be justified. As long as its done for a purpose greater than oneself."_

Kakashi's words from that fateful night echoed throughout the abyss. Yuma smiled as his eyes flashed gold for a brief moment before returning to its usual dull shade of brown.

 _"In order to protect those I care for, in order to become helpful to mister Danzo, and in order to find my mother I need strength. I need power no matter the method, and no matter the actions, so..."_

Yuma's entire body sunk into the murky pool of black beneath him, his body no longer visible as his voice echoed one last time throughout the hall of memories.

 **"I'll become evil."**

* * *

Naruko and the others had been traveling for what seemed like hours, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Ino whined loudly, causing Shikamaru to hold his head down in embarrassment at her childishness.

 _'Please no.'_ Shikamaru thought in his head as his teammate rudely complained.

"I thought you said you knew the way to the tower!? Why is it taking so long!?" Ino exclaimed in a tired tone towards the sheepishly smiling Kabuto.

"Just because I know the way, that doesn't mean its close by. We're almost there, so please bear with it for a little longer." Kabuto explained.

"Listen to the guy Ino. I'm pretty sure he knows what he is doing." Shikamaru said, trying to placate the pouting girl.

"Whatever, how much farther!?" Ino asked.

"Almost there, just another thirty minutes or so. I promise." Kabuto said with an apologetic smile.

"I hope so, i'm getting hungry..." Choji said, a dribble of drool coming out his mouth as he began to imagine all the food he would eat once he were out of the forest.

"You're always hungry Choji! I just want a bath and some sleep, a girl needs her beauty rest after all. Right Sasuke?" She said, making doe eyes at her crush who remained indifferent to her advances.

Naruko chuckled at their antics before looking towards Yuma's body, which was being carried by Sasuke. Sasuke looked over to his fellow teammate, realizing who she was staring at. He walked to her side, nudging her in the side.

"Hey...He's going to be alright." Sasuke said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, your right...But I still wish I could've gotten there sooner...Then maybe he wouldn't have lost his...You know..." Naruko said, looking at his new feet with guilt.

Sasuke frowned at that, shaking his head at her.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could've predicted this. Besides, if Yuma was awake he'd be telling you _'Don't pity me!',_ so don't let it bother you. He wouldn't want that." Sasuke said, imitating Yuma's voice, which brought a chuckle out of Naruko.

 _'Kami her laugh is adorable...'_ Sasuke thought, holding back a blush.

"Thanks Sasuke. I really needed that..." She said, smiling at him as Ino fumed behind her, crossing her arms underneath her chest and pouting at the ground.

"Whatever..." Ino pouted, making it a point to not look at Naruko for as long as possible.

As the team continued their trek, an uneasy feeling began to worm its way into Shikamaru's stomach. He felt as if something was off, looking at his surrounding warily.

"Hey...Kabuto..." Shikamaru started.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kabuto asked, looking back at Shikamaru.

"Its just...How close are we to the tower now? Shouldn't there be a tone of ninja also making their way to the tower? If we're close enough, surely there would have to be others passing us by or something."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at that, realizing what Shikamaru was suggesting.

"Do you think...No, but that's-!?"

"GET DOWN!" Choji shouted from behind, pushing Ino down with him as wires shot out from the trees, forcing everyone to follow Choji's lead.

The wires immediately lit aflame, showing that if they had just been a little more late, they all would've been fried to a crisp. Naruko looked over at Yuma's body in horror as his head hit the ground with a thud, Sasuke having had to drop him in order to get down quick enough.

"Yuma!?" Naruko shouted, trying to stand to her feet but was dragged back down by Sasuke.

"Don't you idiot! If you stand up you'll just be fried! Stay down!" Sasuke shouted as Naruko cursed under her breath, looking over at Yuma's body with worry.

The sound of laughter could then be heard as several ninja, all from villages other then Konoha began to rise up from beyond the trees and bushes, staring at the leaf ninja with smirks.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we got a couple of leaf brats fellas! What should we do with them?" One of them asked.

"What else, kill em' of course!?" Another answered jokingly as Shikamaru scowled.

"What do you want!? Our scrolls?" Shikamaru yelled out, wanting to stall for time as he gave Ino a signal and began to extend out his Shadow, using the shadows created by the many wires as cover.

"Hell No! Half of us don't even care about this stupid exam! All we want is payback!" One them answered.

"Why!? What did we ever do to you!?" Ino asked, trying to aid Shikamaru as his shadow stealthily slithered across the forest floor.

"You didn't do anything, but your damn Hokage sure fucking did!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah, he sent a squad that killed my family!"

"He murdered my uncle during the third great ninja war!"

"He is the reason my parents are dead!"

As the group of ninja shouted their hate and disdain for the Hokage, Shikamaru smirked, finally latching his shadow onto one of the men. The ninja immediately slammed onto the forest floor, being forced into the same position as Shikamaru.

Ino took advantage of the surprise and pulsed into the mind of one of the other ninja, pulling out a kunai and pointing it at her neck. All the ninja in the trees and behind the bushes stopped, looking at the two who were now captives.

"Anyone moves and this guy dies!" Ino proclaimed from within the ninja she was now possessing.

Everything went silent as the tide had now seemingly turned. Shikamaru smirked, thinking it all to be over until...

"Do it! They're bluffing!" the ninja who was down on the ground shouted, breaking the thin and tense silence.

"W-What!?" One of the other shouted back.

"They don't have the balls to kill him, after all..." The man started, looking at Shikamaru with a smirk.

 _"They're just weak little leaf ninja."_ The man finished as Shikamaru cursed beneath his breath.

"I-I'm gonna do it! I'm warning you!" Ino shouted, not giving up.

"Do it then! Prove your not just a kid!" The guy shouted back.

"Yeah prove it!" Another screamed.

"You can't do it, coward!" Another yelled.

"I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna do it! I'm serious! Three..."

"She wont do it." One of them said with a smirk.

"T-Two..." Ino said, realizing none of them were buying it.

"She is a kid after all..." Another said with a smile.

"O-One..."

...

Nothing happened, as Ino dropped the kunai, switching back into her old body in shame. Shikamaru cursed, realizing they had no more cards up their sleeves.

"Well kids, this sure was fun, but I guess its time we end this! Any last words?" The man asked mockingly, standing back to his feet with a cocky grin.

"...I'm sorry guys..." Ino said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruko looked up at the man with a scowl, before her eyes widened. Sasuke noticed her shocked expression, and lifted a brow, before looking over at where Yuma had been before, and opening his eyes wide in shock.

 **Yuma was gone.**

"Nothing? Well then guess its time to-!?"

The man stopped talking, freezing up as a kunai stabbed through the back of his neck, blood dripping off its edge. His body fell to the ground with a thud, and shook a few times before stopping, a look of confusion frozen on his now dead body. Everything seemed to go quiet as the other men were stabbed through the guts by pillars of rock that jutted out without warning, spraying blood and entrails everywhere.

And standing within the jumbled mess of blood, guts and corpses was Yuma, arms thrown back behind him as he seemed to relish the rain of blood that coated his black clothing. Naruko and the others stared in horror at the sight as Yuma slowly let his arms down, and releasing a content sigh.

"Hah...That was very therapeutic..." Yuma said in a relaxed manner that contrasted greatly with the bloody mess behind him he had created.

He turned to the others with a smile, not at all disturbed or bothered by what he had just done.

"Thanks Shikamaru! If you hadn't used your Shadow Possession Jutsu and attached to this guy, I wouldn't have been able to get to them! You're something special you know that!" Yuma complimented and thanked Shikamaru, playfully kicking the dead body's head.

"Y-Yuma?" Naruko began, looking in horror as he continued to smile at them.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Are you...Okay?" She asked, still not able to grasp what had happened.

"Hm, I don't know, let me see..."

He jokingly poked at himself, and then turned back to her with a smile, chuckling happily.

"Yep! I'm as healthy as I could be!" He chirped.

"...Yuma...Do you know...What you have done?" Sasuke asked, standing to his feet and looking at Yuma with shock and worry.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Yuma said, lifting a brow in confusion.

"Y-You just killed...A bunch of people...and are treating it like its no big deal...That's why he's asking..." Ino said, looking at Yuma with fear.

Yuma tilted his head in confusion, before shaking head at them.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I know. I killed them. I just don't care." He said.

"...You don't...feel any remorse...none at all?" Naruko asked, refusing to believe this person in front of her was Yuma.

"Why should I? It was either them or us anyway." He said with a roll of his eyes, walking ahead, and turning back to them with a frown.

"Well? Come on, we're almost to the tower, I can feel it! Lets go pass this exam guys!" Yuma said cheerfully as the others stared in horror, watching as he practically skipped away, humming contently as he did so.

The others got up, and followed his lead, trudging past the pile of corpses Yuma had created. As they did so, Naruko continued to stare at the seemingly happy Yuma, shock, worry and fear welling up inside her. Yuma continued to hum, as Naruko walked to his side, still in shock.

"Hey Yuma?"

"Yeah?"

""Um...A-Are you okay?" Naruko asked with genuine concern.

Yuma stopped in his tracks, causing everyone else to stop as well. All was silent and still, before Yuma turned to Naruko...

 ** _With the happiest smile he had ever had on his face._**

 _"Never felt better!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 35

The moon shined in the sky as three individuals bearing straw hats and red clouded coats stepped over the border that led into the Land of the Frost. A man bearing a large scythe upon his back began to howl with giddy excitement, throwing his arms into the air.

"Oh yes! Finally we made it! Took us three days but we finally made it! Thank you Jashin-Sama!" Hidan screamed with ecstatic cheer, praising his god.

Inari released a sigh of astonishment, looking at the snow covered field before.

"What's wrong kid?" Kisame asked.

"N-Nothing...Its just..."

"Just what?" Kisame asked.

"This is the first time I've ever seen snow..." Inari said, a child-like wonder taking form in his eyes.

Kisame smiled, patting Inari's back. Hidan fell to the ground, making a snow angel.

"Stop acting like a child Hidan. We got work to do." Kisame scolded the maniacal psychopath, watching as Hidan stood to his feet and stuck his tongue out at the sharkish man.

"Whatever! So, how are we going to find the Jinchuriki anyway?" Hidan asked as he grinned maliciously.

"Simple. They're in the frost village, and we know what the jinchuriki looks like. So all we gotta do is search every nook of the village." Kisame responded.

"How far into frost country is the frost village anyway?" Inari asked.

"A day away. Probably half of one if we bust our humps." Kisame answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get running!" Inari proposed with a small grin.

"Yeah sure. If we did that, you would be left in the dust kid." Kisame said with a dry chuckle.

Inari pouted as Hidan laughed.

"He's right ya know! You have a hell of a lot of training ahead of ya before you can even think of reaching our speed!" Hidan bragged with a smug grin.

"Whatever..." Inari gritted out with a scowl, upset at being looked down on.

 _'Well...They're not wrong I guess. They are on a entirely different level of strength that I can't even begin to grasp. Compared to them...I'm nothing. I just started my training not that long ago too. I am a total novice...'_ Inari admitted to himself internally, sighing in defeat.

"Don't beat yourself up over it kid. Many people are weaklings when compared to us. The Akatsuki are made up of the strongest missing ninja in the Shinobi World. At least the main members such as myself and the immortal over there are. Most of the grunts that comprise our small army are as weak as you." Kisame began to explain.

"Really? How strong are you guys compared to other villages and ninjas?" Inari asked, genuinely curious.

"Well...I guess most of us are probably near Kage-level." Kisame said, causing Inari some confusion.

"What's a kage?" Inari asked, having nearly no knowledge on the world of ninja's.

"Kage's are the leaders of the Great Villages of the Shinobi world. Each of them are said to be unparalleled in strength. In their village, they are the alpha. The pinnacle of strength that a ninja can attain. The strongest of ninja."

"Woah...They sound kind of scary. If you guys are almost on their level, then that means you guys must be pretty strong...Wait, does that mean Konan is as strong as one of these Kage people!?" Inari blurted out in shock as Kisame grinned.

"Yeah, she is one of the original three after all." Kisame said.

"The original three?" Inari asked, having no idea what that meant.

"One of the founding members of the Akatsuki." Kisame explained.

"Wow...Who are the other two?" Inari asked.

"Pain and Kakumei." Kisame answered.

Inari visibly flinched at the mere mention of Pain, remembering his hellish training with the deranged man.

"By that look on your face, I'd say you don't like one of those two. Pain, right?" Kisame asked, smiling down at the black haired boy.

"...Yeah...He really gets on my nerves...Acting all high and mighty, seriously, screw him." Inari said with a scowl, his irritation increasing with each thought of the orange haired man.

"Hah! You got spunk kid! Don't let him catch you saying that though." Kisame said, ruffling young Inari's hair.

"I know right! He acts as if he is god! But he is wrong, for the only true god is Lord Jashin!" Hidan suddenly said, scaring Inari with his religious fanaticism.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Inari agreed, not wanting to anger the man by admitting his disbelief in the concept of God, Kami or devils.

 _'After all...This world is far too ugly and cruel for a God or a Kami to have created...'_ Inari thought solemnly.

"What's with the long face kid? Does pain really bother you that much?" Kisame asked.

"No...Its nothing..." Inari said, shaking his head.

Kisame narrowed his eyes, before shrugging. He reached his hand down and ruffled Inari's hair.

"If you say so kid."

Inari smiled, finding it funny how kind Kisame was for someone who looked so scary. He sighed, before he fell in line with their pace as they began their journey once more. They continued their walk for awhile, until Kisame and Hidan suddenly stopped in their tracks, causing Inari to raise a brow.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys stopping?" Inari asked.

"It seems like we have some pals who want to meet us!" Kisame said, his beast like grin flaring up as he laid his hand on the hilt of Samehada.

Hidan began to chuckle sadistically, letting out a series of giddy laughs as he brought his scythe into his hands. He licked his lips as men bearing bandannas and masks arose from beneath the snow.

"Drop all your belongings and no one will get hurt." The seemingly leader of the bunch of snow bound bandits ordered, a look of determination blazing in his eyes.

"The only who will be getting hurt here is you." Kisame said with a smirk.

"You said it Kisame! Now, lets butcher these fuckers!" Hidan said, smiling psychotically.

"W-Wait Kisame, we don't need to-!?" Inari began to say, before being pushed back by Kisame.

"If you're not going to fight, then sit this one out kid." Kisame said bluntly and bereft of any sort of pity.

"Getting hurt it is." The leader said.

"Lord Jashin demands your blood!" Hidan said, dashing forward.

 **And thus began the slaughter.**

* * *

Shikamaru stared intently at the enigma that was Yuma Ito. It had been around ten minutes after they had started following him in silence. The most visibly shaken by his actions were of course his teammates, probably not knowing how to respond to Yuma's sudden change in personality.

Kabuto had left the group some time ago, telling them he wanted to give his teammates a burial in the forest and to go on ahead.

 _'I might not know him very well, but I do know he wasn't the type to kill so_ _callously. Now he looks as if the murders he just committed were like stepping on ants to him. Sure, if he didn't act when he did we all would be dead, but still...To act as if he could care less about taking another persons life...'_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he watched Yuma's eyes light up upon seeing the main tower come into view.

"Look guys! We made it! Finally we can get out of this hell hole of a forest!" Yuma exclaimed cheerfully, much to everyone else's discomfort.

 _'Just who the hell are you, Yuma Ito?'_ Shikamaru thought, unable to get read on him.

Naruko faked a smile, trying to remain positive and bring the mood up as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could use a bath." She said awkwardly as Sasuke noticed what she was doing and smirked, deciding to help out.

"Really? You want a bath? Talk about a shocker." He said.

Naruko pouted and turned her head to him.

"Whatever! I may be a ninja, but I still am a girl ya know!" She said, bringing a chuckle out of Yuma.

"Yeah, sure. You could fool me with how tomboyish you act sometimes!" He joked, bringing out a laugh from Sasuke.

"Ha! You got that right Yuma!" Sasuke said.

"Not you too Yuma! Jeez, you both are total jerks! Humph!" Naruko turned her nose up at them, as they broke out into laughter.

The jovial banter of the three teammates went on for a bit, until it was broken up by a sudden question that froze everyone in their tracks.

"You really feel nothing, don't you?" Ino suddenly said, the laughter cutting off almost immediately.

Everything was silent now, as Ino stared horrified at Yuma's back, his lack of care or empathy for the lives he had taken shocking her to her core. Yuma continued to look forward, not looking back at Ino as she continued to speak her mind.

"You killed them so easily. Like it was nothing. And then you proceeded to bask in it, and then move on. Like what you did was completely normal. Like you couldn't afford to give a shit." Ino said, as Choji grabbed at her arm.

"Um, Ino...Maybe you shouldn't-!?"

"Shouldn't what!? Call him a monster!? Please, everyone was thinking it! I was the only one with the guts to say it though!" Ino suddenly yelled, unable to hold back her true thoughts any more.

"Ino! That's enough! Besides, we wouldn't be standing her if weren't for Yuma! You have no right to call him a monster!" Naruko yelled back, not liking how Ino was talking to Yuma.

"The problem isn't that he saved us Naruko! The problem is his complete indifference to the people he killed! Doesn't that bother you!? Doesn't it freak you out that you have a teammate who can just casually kill another human without any empathy!?"

Naruko flinched, and looked away, not wanting to admit Ino was right.

"See, it does bother you! Admit it, your teammate is a freak!" Ino yelled.

"You're wrong! Don't call him a freak! Take it back!" Naruko yelled back angrily.

"Oh really? Well lets ask him then! Yuma! Don't play deaf, stop ignoring me you freak!" Ino yelled, glaring at the stoic Yuma who still continued to ignore the platinum blond.

Yuma continued to look ahead, not turning to meet Ino's heated gaze. Ino's brows furrowed, pissed off even further due to being ignored. She took a step forward, but was cut off by Sasuke standing in her way with a pointed glare.

"I'm sorry Ino, but don't take another step." Sasuke warned her.

Naruko turned to Yuma, her eyes wavering as she did so.

"Yuma...Please...Tell us what you're feeling...We want to help you...I want to help you...Please tell me she's wrong..." Naruko pleaded.

All was quiet, until Yuma sighed aloud in an annoyed manner, still refusing to turn back and look at them.

"I would Naruko, but that would be lying. She's right. I couldn't care any less about those people. I didn't know them on a personal level, so why should I wast time agonizing over their lives I took?" He said, causing Naruko's and Sasuke's eyes to widen in horror at their thoughts ringing true.

"You sick fuck..." Ino said, wide eyed at his complete indifference.

"Yeah, sure you could call me sick. And maybe you wouldn't be wrong. But the fact here is that if I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be standing there to insult me." Yuma said, before turning his head to look behind him, a twisted smirk on his face as Ino flinched at his expression.

"Don't you get it? If I wanted too, I could've just let your team die and save the two people I actually cared about. You only breath because I chose to save you on a whim. An accessory to the people I actually wanted to save." Yuma said, walking past his horrified teammates as he smiled sadistically, stopping directly in front of the terrified Ino who took a cautionary step back in fear.

"I couldn't give less of a shit whether you were alive or dead. I honestly loath you. Do you even remember all the countless times you bullied and belittled me, or are you just too fucking dumb to remember?" He said with a smirk as Ino began to shake, Shikamaru and Choji frozen stiff by Yuma's menacing presence.

"The fact of the matter is you mean very little to me. As easy as I saved your live is as easily as I could take it away. Anyone who insults or threatens me or those I care about can go to hell. So yes, I don't care about the lives I took, and you should thank your lucky stars I don't, cuz if I did..."

Yuma's smile widened into a devilish grin as Ino took a step back and tripped over a branch falling to the ground. She looked up in horror as Yuma smiled down at her with the most ecstatic look she had ever seen on anyone's face before in her life.

 _"You wouldn't even have had the opportunity to call me a freak or a monster."_

A sudden breeze billowed over the plain they stood on, Yuma's freakish grin turning back into a regular smile as he walked ahead.

"Anyways, now that that is out of the way, lets hurry up and pass this exam! I need something to eat!" Yuma called out casually as the others hanged back in fear, still recovering from the terrifying words that left Yuma's mouth.

All was quiet as everyone refused to speak to one another after what had transpired. Shikamaru and his team all left without a word, leaving Naruko and Sasuke alone.

"...Naruko...Yuma is...He-!?"

"He's what Sasuke!? A monster and a freak? Is that what you wanted to say!?" Naruko suddenly snapped.

"No. That isn't what I wanted to say at all."

"Then what is it?" Naruko asked.

"He needs our help." Sasuke said, causing Naruko's glare to dissipate in confusion.

"Huh?" Naruko said, floored by a response she hadn't seen coming.

"When he was looking forward, I saw it." He said, causing Naruko to lift a brow.

"Saw what?" She asked.

Sasuke gained a sad look in his eye as he looked at the floor with a pained expression.

 _"...Him crying."_

Naruko's eyes widened in shock, as she turned ahead to look at Yuma still walking to the tower without them. She looked at him sadly as the reality of what was really going on hit her.

"...He doesn't want to admit it but...He..." Sasuke began, before Naruko cut in, finishing for him.

"He is hurt by what Ino said...He really believes he's a monster...He didn't feel anything for the people he killed...And its bothering him..." Naruko said, Sasuke nodding in agreement with what she had said.

"...Yeah. And that's why he needs us. He isn't a monster Naruko...He's our..."

 _ **"He's our friend."**_

* * *

The sound of metal ripping through flesh filled the snowy plains as screams of pain and misery could be heard alongside maniacal laughter. A grey haired man swinging a scythe with no rhyme or reason could be seen forming a pile of bodies as a boy vomited at the grotesque sight. A shark faced man walked to the boy, patting his back as if to aide his ailed body and mind.

"If you wish to see the world change, you must be willing to bloody your hands. That is the reality here Inari." The man said.

"...I know...Kisame...Don't worry..." The boy choked out, pulling out a kunai from his pocket and walking to a downed man trying with all of his might to crawl away, blood pouring out of his stomach.

He stood over the man, gazing at the determination in his eyes, the man not taking notice of the boy. Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes as he gripped the blade in his hand harder, trying to find even a speck of resolve within himself. He wiped away the tears with his shoulder, and clenched his eyes shut, a unpleasant feeling welling up inside himself.

"I got...to get to...safety...My family...My dear Kohaku...I promised her that I'd buy her a new doll for her birthday...She is going to be nine years old...I need to-!?"

The man stopped. His eyes widened in pain and horror. The light within them fading, lids closing shut as the boy yanked out the now bloody blade he had used to snuff the loving fathers life out with. The last words that had left the now deceased mans mouth would forever haunt the boy.

 _"Daddy is coming home, so wait for me Kohaku..."_

The boy's entire frame began to shake, overwhelming guilt overcoming his conscious. The man who had been laughing throughout his carnage took a seat atop a pile of corpses, a satisfied look on the grey haired mans face as he gazed at the boy who now began to sob.

And as the boy wept for his now lost innocence among a snowy plain dyed red with the corpses of bandits...

 ** _The sun continued to shine upon them..._**

 ** _And as it did so, a seed of doubt was born within Inari..._**

 _'...How is this...Any different then what happened to my home?'_

* * *

 **Yo, what is up! Did you all enjoy the chapter. I know, I know, it was a little late. But a lot of things have been going on in my life. I promise the next chapter will be out sometime next weekend or weekday. Anyways, remember to tell me your thoughts on the chapter, and stay shiny! KingOfShame out! PEACE!**


	38. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you to Veraq and Necro The Great for your insightful reviews and critiques. As this is my first story I have written, any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for helping me on my journey to improve my writing!

Now on to the story!

* * *

 _'I'm alright.'_

He thought, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"You sick fuck..."

 _'I do not feel guilty.'_

He thought, holding back the urge to clench his fist.

"Yeah, sure you could call me sick. And maybe you wouldn't be wrong. But the fact here is that if I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be standing there to insult me."

 _'Why am I saying this?'_

He thought, unable to prevent a smile from stretching across his now crazed face.

"Don't you get it? If I wanted too, I could've just let your team die and save the two people I actually cared about. You only breath because I chose to save you on a whim. An accessory to the people I actually wanted to save."

He said, holding back the desire to cringe at seeing Naruko's and Sasuke's fear of him manifest.

 _'I feel sick.'_

He thought, as he swallowed back the bile that rushed up his throat.

"I couldn't give less of a shit whether you were alive or dead. I honestly loath you. Do you even remember all the countless times you bullied and belittled me, or are you just too fucking dumb to remember?"

 _'Why do I feel sick?'_

He thought as his stomach began to clench.

"The fact of the matter is you mean very little to me. As easy as I saved your live is as easily as I could take it away. Anyone who insults or threatens me or those I care about can go to hell. So yes, I don't care about the lives I took, and you should thank your lucky stars I don't, cuz if I did..."

 _'Oh, I know why...'_

He thought as the reality fell upon him.

 ** _"You wouldn't even have had the opportunity to call me a freak or a monster."_**

 _'Because they're right. I am a monster. I am a freak. I killed those people and felt nothing. I'm a monster...I'm a freak...'_

He thought, wiping his misty hand against his pants, trying to rid himself of the dirty feeling.

 _'Please stop looking at me like that Naruko and Sasuke...'_

He thought, begging for their wordless judgement to end.

"Anyways, now that that is out of the way, lets hurry up and pass this exam! I need something to eat!"

 _'That's not true..'_

He thought as he marched away.

 _'I just want to get away from anything that reminds me of...'_

 ** _'How dirty I am.'_**

Yuma continued to walk to the tower, wiping his shadowy hands against his shirt, the dirty feeling increasing as he thought about the blood of the people he had killed bathing him.

He continued to march, until a hand grabbed at his back, stopping him in tracks.

"Yuma..."

Naruko's voice came from behind, making his heart began to beat faster.

"I-I want to talk...We want to talk...Me and Sasuke...We're here for you...Okay?" Naruko said.

But Yuma didn't care...

He just wanted to forget it...

 _A boys severed head laying in a bush came to the forefront of his mind._

He just wanted to forget it all...

 _A flash of him screaming as a bucket of toes laid beside him bubbled up into his memory._

He just wanted to forget everything...

 _A flash of him standing among a row of corpses with his arms outstretched in therapeutic glee surfaced._

 **He just wanted to forget everything that happened in that fucking forest.**

"Leave me alone." Yuma said to Naruko, pulling away from her grasp as he walked forward and threw open the doors to the tower.

Naruko stared at his back, shocked at his response as he walked into the tower silently. Sasuke walked up beside her with a sigh.

"...He'll talk when he's ready Naruko." Sasuke said.

"...Yeah...You're right...Lets give him some space..." Naruko agreed and walked into the tower, the two of them following after Yuma with worry in their eyes.

As they stepped through the doorway, a wave of relief washed over Naruko and Sasuke. They sighed contently as they looked over the rooms interior. Yuma however, felt no such relief. Bitterness and anger blossomed anew within himself, as passing the second exam had reminded him of a simple fact.

 _'Its the Hokage's fault that I was forced to endure this hell. No...Not the Hokage...It was Minato's fault...He has lost my respect, and therefore he is no longer my Hokage...'_ He thought, looking back at Naruko with a blank expression.

Naruko noticed his stare, and raised a brow, before breaking out into a beautiful smile that was aimed his way.

 ** _'I hate him you know...Your bastard of a father...I wonder what she would say if I said that to her...'_**

Sasuke walked ahead of them all, eyeing the wall scroll before them.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of...It shall lead you on your way."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Its missing something in the end...Guys...Do you think...Its telling us to open our scrolls?" Sasuke questioned.

"...Do it." Yuma spoke up, much to their surprise.

"B-But, we still don't know if-!?"

"Did I stutter? I said do it." Yuma snarled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Yuma.

"Don't talk to her like that." Sasuke snarled back.

Yuma snorted, before disappearing from their eyes. Sasuke scowled with his eyes narrowing to a point, and quickly looked down at were he had been keeping the scrolls.

They were gone.

Yuma rose up from the shadow firmly planted where he previously stood, scrolls in hand and a smirk on his face. Sasuke scowled his way, but Yuma did not care, and before either Naruko and Sasuke could stop him...

 _He opened them._

As soon as he did so, smoke erupted from them, causing him to throw it away from him. He reached towards his kunai protectively as a figure could be seen behind the veil of mist.

And as the smoke dissipated, Naruko and Sasuke sighed in relief as the person behind the smoke could now be seen.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruko shouted in both surprise and happiness as Sasuke smirked.

Yuma however, did not share in their merriment.

Iruka smiled as he stepped forward.

"Hey guys! Congratulations on passing the Second phase of the Chunin Exams! Knowing you two, I doubt you had any troubles!" Iruka chirped, as the two prodigies chuckled nervously at his bold claim.

"Well uh, about that..." Naruko said awkwardly, her eyes shifting Yuma's way as Iruka followed her gaze and grew wide eyed.

"Yuma...Your arms...And your feet...What happened?"

Yuma scowled.

"Just get to the point." Yuma said as he evaded the question.

"Um...Okay...Well, I am here to congratulate you all on passing the exams, and explain the meaning behind the text on the wall to you all." Iruka said nervously, not liking the rage he felt in the young boys gaze.

"Sorry for his behavior sensei...So, uh, the meaning of the text on the wall! Please tell us!" Naruko requested with a smile.

Yuma frowned at that, but chose to leave it alone, knowing Naruko meant no ill-will behind her words.

He tuned out Iruka's speech, and leaned against the wall, closing his tired eyes with a sigh. He slicked back his hair with his clawed shadow hand, before noticing a golden light begin to flicker.

"And that's what the point of this test is, understand?"

 _ **"Who is this man Yuma?"**_ A voice suddenly asked, catching Iruka's attention.

He looked around, confused as to who spoke.

"Yuma, did you...What is that?" He asked, spotting the golden orbs on Yuma's arm.

Yuma narrowed at the mans behavior.

It seemed...Almost forced.

He shook his head, and looked down at the golden orb in an annoyed manner.

"You really choose the worst times to speak up don't you Yumito?" Yuma complained.

 _ **"How long was I asleep? No...More importantly, you lost your feet?"**_ Yumito questioned.

"Yeah, now I'm stuck with these annoying three pronged monstrosities. Look like alien feet to me, made of shadow too. So that rules out shoes ever being wearable again." He complained with a small smirk.

 _ **"Yes, well I apologize for not being there when needed...Although...It may have been a short time...But, you seem different Yuma...Oh...Oh..."**_

"What is it?" Yuma questioned as Yumito trailed off.

 _ **"I just saw your most recent memories...I...I'm so sorry Yuma..."** _Yumito spoke, a regretful tone being heard.

Yuma frowned.

"What's done is done. Please don't pity me." Yuma said.

 _ **"Yes...I understand. Now back to the matter at hand, who is the stranger? A friend of the simple one?"**_

Naruko pouted at her hated nickname as Iruka continued to gawk.

"Yuma, how are you doing that?"

"Its not a trick Iruka-sensei. Meet Yuma's parasite, Yumito." Naruko said with a mischievous smile.

Yuma huffed out in annoyance, turning to Iruka with a piercing glare.

"Iruka meet Yumito, Yumito meet Iruka. There. Now, are we done here?" Yuma snapped.

 _ **"Yes, I quickly grow tired of this whole ordeal as well."**_ Yumito spoke out.

Iruka smiled awkwardly as Naruko and Sasuke frowned at their teammates rude demeanor. He sighed, wishing he hadn't lost the red arm bandages back in that cursed hell hole of a forest. He then grew annoyed even further realizing he had lost both his boots and jacket in the forest as well.

"Damn it, and they costed mister Danzo a ton too..." He cursed beneath his breath, rubbing his shadowy palm across his sweaty forehead as he pulled the tie holding his hair into a tail, letting it cascade down to the small of his back.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a lifted brow.

"Nothing, I just lost some things in the forest. Forget that, can we just hurry up and leave?" Yuma asked.

"I'm afraid not." A voice suddenly called out from above.

Yuma felt his entire being grow heated as he froze in his tracks. Naruko and Sasuke looked up with smiles.

 _Yuma however, could not share in their elation._

"Its nice to see my daughter and her team have passed. I'll take it from here Iruka." Minato said from the floor above with a kind smile, his hands resting upon the bars that kept one from falling off the edge.

"O-Of course sir! I'll leave it to you Hokage-Sama!" Iruka said, bowing respectively before taking his leave.

As soon as the doors closed shut, Naruko and Sasuke began to run up the staircase that led to the floor above. Yuma followed behind them, scowl firmly planted on his face as he remembered why he had been put through that hell.

Yuma watched as the goofy blonde ball of energy hugged her father, Sasuke smiling fondly at the sight. He continued to frown however, not feeling any joy out of this encounter. Minato got through singing his daughter praises, and turned to the others, eyes landing on Yuma's feet. Minato grew wide eyed as he brushed Naruko off and walked to the pale skinned and newly shadow footed boy.

"Your foot...What happened Yuma?" Minato asked with concern.

Yuma's fists clenched at his side as rage rekindled within.

"It was cut off...Slowly...By people who had a vendetta against you." Yuma said quietly, only allowing his voice to be loud enough for Minato to hear.

"...I'm sorry." Minato said with a look of regret and pity.

"...I hate you."

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"I hate you so much it hurts. But out of respect for Naruko i'm holding it all in..."

Minato looked into Yuma's angry eyes with a look that pissed off Yuma even further.

It was pity.

 _And it sickened him._

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity." Yuma whispered, holding back tears.

"I'll make it up to you Yuma. I swear it."

Yuma held his head down, before walking one step past the blond haired man, making sure he was close enough for Minato alone to hear.

"Don't bother."

And with that, he continued walking, not bothering to look back as he walked down the stairs, sitting against a wall as soon as he made it to the bottom. He closed his tired eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

And as his consciousness began to be swept up into the embrace of dreams, a nasty and vile feeling burst into bloom from within. A violent and hateful emotion born from the trauma he had been thrust into by those ninja from Iwagakure.

 _'...But...I hate those bastards more than him...If I ever meet them again...'_

 ** _'I will kill them in the most painful and degrading way I can.'_**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	39. Chapter 37

The crisp sound of crunched leaves could be heard as Kabuto made his way through the forest. He walked with purpose, a smile on his face as a stray ray of sun light gleamed off his glasses, creating a glint. The sound of crickets could be heard all around, as if they were the forest's muse.

Minutes on end and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of leaves crunching beneath Kabuto's feet, and the soothing chirping of crickets, the sun blocked by the towering trees of the Forest of Death. Kabuto began to hum contently as he trekked down a hill, smiling as he pushed aside some bushes, revealing a plain looking clearing.

He took a scroll from his left pocket, and opened it, holding it outstretched to compare the clearing to the one that was depicted on the scroll. He analyzed it briefly before nodding.

"Yep. This seems to be the place." He said with a small and innocent looking smile.

Kabuto came to a stop in the clearing. He whistled loudly, and then went quiet. For a while all he did was listen to the chirping of crickets.

 **Chirp.**

 **Chirp.**

 **Chirp.**

 **...**

 **Chirp.** **...**

 **...**

 **Chirp.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chirp.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chir-**

 **..** **.**

 **...**

 **.** **..**

 **..** **.**

 **...**

 **..** **...Hisssssssssss.**

Snakes slithered out from seemingly every part of the clearings edge, forming a pile in the middle. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, and released a chuckle as the pile of snakes writhed and piled up so high that their shape seemed to mold into the form of a man. The form became more pronounced as black hair sprouted out from the bald head of the largest and only white snake in the pile, its face disgustingly contorting itself as the sounds of crunching bones could be heard.

The head of the snake was pulled back into the pile, as the other snakes then formed an arm, legs, torso, and finally...

The head of Orochimaru gushed out with a vile sound, similar to when one steps in a muddy puddle. He cracked his neck with a smile as Kabuto smirked.

A gust of wind billowed through the clearing, the trees making way for the sun, its rays shining down upon the pair.

"Have you had your fun in the Root of this mighty tree Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"They say one should learn to separate business from pleasure, but I find both to be harmonious when brought together. Wouldn't you agree, dear Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked with a confidant and twisted smile, his hair flowing behind him as he threw a scroll over to the grey haired man.

Kabuto caught it within his right hand, and inspected it. He then unraveled the scroll, reading its contents. He gasped, a look of surprise forming on his face. It then changed into a smile, as he chuckled.

"Impressive. You never cease to amaze me."

"Flattery will get you no where my dear Kabuto. Now tell me..."

 ** _"Did you carry out the mission?"_**

Kabuto's grin stretched out further, morphing into a demented smirk.

"Yes. It was successful. Thanks to being forced into a traumatic event, he has seemed to further evolve that killer instinct exhibited when he first faced the jaws of death during his battle with Kimmimaro. Although he still blacks out every time he snaps, so I doubt he remembers what he did to that poor boy from Iwagakure."

"Oh? Do tell." Orochimaru said, widening his eyes in a creepy manner, the snake like slits in them seemingly pulsing with interest.

"Well, he first cut into the boys abdomen, causing blood to gush out from his stomach, although it wasn't deep enough to reach his organs. He then tore the boys arms off, causing the boy to try and run for it. The sister tried to intervene, but she was pushed far from the action after being smacked away by Yuma's shadow. As the boy tried escaping, Yuma extended the shadow out to tear off the little brothers legs, and then proceeded to lop off his head."

Orochimaru licked his lips, a look of twisted pleasure forming on his pale face.

"It seems this encounter triggered something within him. Soon after this event, he killed an entire group of ninja from other villages who had vendetta's against the leaf. He butchered all of them without remorse. He almost reminded me of you, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, finishing his report with a sadistic smirk, pushing up his glasses with confidence.

"Ah~, yes! He is becoming everything I want him to be and more! My cute little Yuma...Mmmmm, I can't wait to mold your being even more, my sweet vessel..." Orochimaru practically cooed, looking absolutely perverse as he continued.

"And that's exactly what I shall do. I want him to be broken even more. Ku, ku, ku..."

Orochimaru turned away as the wind settled down and the trees ceased their swaying, causing the suns rays to vanish once more.

"Well I'm off my dear Kabuto. Thanks to that info I retrieved from that old fool, we can finally meet him at last...The person that will help us mold Yuma even further and give us an opportunity to slow down the Akatsuki's plans..."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. I will continue to serve you until you have no more use for me." Kabuto said, bowing to Orochimaru as one would to a god.

"Things will be getting interesting in this village..." Orochimaru remarked, eyeing a tree with an amused expression.

His golden and slitted eyes pulsed, an aura of killers intent permeating the clearing causing to Kabuto shudder. A white spider-like being fell to the floor, before crawling off into the forest, a smile forming on the snakes face.

"Very interesting indeed..."

* * *

"...Yu...m...a"

 _'...Wha...'_

"Yum...Wa...p..."

 _'What's...Who's...Zzzzz...'_

"YUMA, WAKE UP!" A voice suddenly screamed to the right of Yuma's ear, causing him to jump up in a fright, hitting his head against the stone wall behind him.

He glared up at the now sheepishly grinning Naruko, angry over having been awakened in such a rough manner. He rubbed the back of his now sore head, cursing beneath his breath, surveying his surroundings. He saw a large group of people standing in rows, and then noticed they were all Genin. Some of them looked at him weirdly, causing Yuma's awful mood to turn even more sour.

"What the hell are you looking at!" He barked at the people staring, causing some of them to flinch from the raw anger in his tone, looking away in fear.

"Yuma, cut it out. We're about to be addressed by my dad! Come on, lets get in line." Naruko said, worriedly looking up at her father and then bowing in apology to the others who had been yelled at.

Yuma stood to his three pronged feet, and followed the worried Naruko to their spot being held by Sasuke in the standing rows. He rubbed at his eyes with his beastly claw like shadowed hands, still grumpy at having his rest interrupted. He glared at one of the Genin that had yet to stop staring, spooking him into looking forward.

 _'I hate this...They're looking at me like I'm some freak...'_ Yuma thought dejectedly, knowing they were staring at his monstrous hands, arms and feet.

 _'But...This is what I wanted wasn't it? To be special? To have something unique? Something others don't? I should feel happy but..._

 _ **all I feel is disappointment.'**_

Up in the balcony above stood the Fourth Hokage, accompanied by a man with bags beneath his eyes and the rest of the other Jonin, including the first proctor of the exams' first test Ibiki Morino, accompanied by Sasuke's older brother Itachi, and the crazy proctor of the second test Anko Mitarashi. Yuma noticed the man with bags beneath his eyes staring at him oddly, causing him to lift a brow. He noticed many of the Genin, including Ino and the others, causing him to scowl.

The man with bags beneath his eyes continued to stare down at Yuma. Ibiki walked to the mans side and began to speak.

"Looks just like him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah...Looks just like our old pal ***Cough*** " The man said, a sad look in his eye.

"...I just hope he doesn't end up the same way as Gaki..."

"Heh, he would tear your arms off if he knew you still called him that ***Cough***..."

"Yeah...I guess he would." Ibiki said, a small smile taking form on his face as he reminisced with his old teammate.

Minato took a step forward, dressed in his Hokage garbs, adorned with a hat befitting his rank. Everyone quieted down as the legendary ninja took the focus onto himself, getting ready to address the crowd of Chunin hopefuls. Some looked up to him with a glimmer in their eyes, some awe, some with indifference, but others...

 **Looked upon him with pure and unfiltered contempt.**

Yuma was one of those people, unable to hold back his disdain for the man who stood above them all with a proud smile.

Sasuke looked at Yuma with worry, noticing his look of hatred. He followed Yuma's gaze, seeing where the boys ire was pointed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he made the connection.

 _'...Yuma...This isn't good.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, realizing why he probably felt that way.

 _'If I was awake...Would any of that had happened to him? And if not...does that make it..._

 _My fault?'_

"Hello, and congratulations to those who have made it through the first and second tests of the Chunin exams. As many of you know, I am Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Murmuring began to fill the room, some of which causing Naruko to frown in displeasure at what was being said.

 _"Yeah we know ya."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Killer."_

 _"False light."_

 _"The Yellow Flash killed my parents, and now he is just standing up there like he is above us all..."_

 _"Disgusting."_

 _"Bastard."_

Each word only added fuel to the flame that was billowing inside of Naruko's chest. She knew for a fact that if her father were not standing up their, she would've already gone ballistic.

"Many of you, I know, have come to hate me. And I do not blame any of you for that. But the times of war are far behind us all. We must work to foster a peace between our nations. And as the next generation of ninja, you all standing here have the power to make it happen. What kind of world do you want to leave behind for your children and grandchildren there-after?"

Naruko smiled brightly.

 _'That's my dad! So kind and thoughtful! I'm proud to be your daughter!'_ Thought Naruko, a glimmer of pride shining in her eyes.

That pride was quickly dissipated when Yuma chuckled, seemingly amused by her fathers speech.

"Hypocrite. He has no problem butchering anyone who stands against our Mighty Leaf, and still has the audacity to preach about peace? That's rich." Yuma said, a false smile on his face as he muttered that to himself, but still loud enough for others with keen ears to hear.

Naruko looked at Yuma in shock at his words, but held herself back from saying anything.

 _'Calm down, he's been through a lot after all.'_ Naruko thought, not wanting to cause a scene.

"And with that, I come to the point of these exams. You see, after the Second and Third Great Ninja Wars, the Great Villages of the Shinobi World decided to hold a series of tests that simulate the rough and dark setting of war. To remind, and never let us forget those awful times. While at the same time, selecting individuals of a certain level of skill to attain the rank of Chunin. You have all passed the first and second tests, but just like war...

 _ **It doesn't end that quickly."**_

People began to murmur, confused as to what the fourth was on about.

 _"Ain't the first and second tests the only ones before the third in a month?"_

 _"Yeah, it was like that last year right?"_

 _"What is going on."_

Yuma scowled deeply, clinching his fists in anger.

 _'Why wont it end already!? Let me rest damn it!'_ He screamed inside of his head.

"While in the past, we would hold a total of three tests, this year is different. In the past, too many people would often pass the first and second tests, forcing us to hold preliminaries. But doing so was considered repetitive, and too much like the third test. So all the villages enacted a rule. If the number of people who passed the exams should exceed the required number for the tournament, a new test would then take place. A test that tests ones ability to think on the spot and strategy."

"And this next test..."

Everyone tensed up.

 _"Is a water gun fight!"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Yuma said in confusion.

And so began the next phase of the chunin exams.

* * *

 ** _Tssssssssssss..._**

Itachi stared at the recently charred remains of an elderly couple.

He would often visit said couple to help them go grocery shopping. Due to their old ages, they could no longer go out on their own. Being the kind soul he was, Itachi would often help by carrying their bags and read labels their old eyes were too blind to read at the market. He even knew their names, Tanjiro and Maki, and was close enough to the couple to be invited to the husbands birthday.

And here they were.

 _ **Blown to bits on old Tanjiro's one-hundredth birthday.**_

Itachi stared blankly at their corpses, before walking to the houses exit, and leaving the house. He walked down the street, a deadly yet silent look in his eyes.

"I will find who did this."

And with that calm promise he continued on his way, seemingly undisturbed on the surface.

But beneath the calm exterior of Itachi Uchiha...

 _ **Was a man who would not rest until the individual who killed such kind people felt the steel of Itachi's blade scrap the nape of their neck.**_

* * *

Rain poured down on the dirt road. Its force enough to produce sound, the crashing of thunder being heard as lightning streaked across the sky. Beneath such a sky was a crowd of men and woman bearing the robes of black and red. The red clouds their insignia. And they all stood as one, beneath a man they called their god, floating above, the laws of gravity that bound mankind to wander the ground not affecting him one bit. By his side was the groups guardian angel, and beneath them yet still up high on pillars were the real deal.

 ** _The elite of the Akatsuki, excluding Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Hidan._**

And yet, above the Elite, above the Angel, and yes, above even their God, stood one man atop the largest pillar of all, his black cowl flowing behind him as the wind billowed and roared.

This man was Kakumei.

 _ **"Revolution" in human form.**_

His crimson red eyes blazed beneath his cat-like mask, gloved hands crossed over his chest. Everyone looked up at him with awe, at the man who held power above even that of a **god.**

"...My comrades...Lets not rest on pretense."

Everyone went silent, as the legendary figure before them spoke.

"This world is rotten. For far too long, it has been mired in blood, war and turmoil. The people have suffered. And why? Why is the world the way it is?"

"..."

"There is only one answer...And it is...

 _ **The ninja and the Great Hidden Villages."**_

"These Great Villages, these filthy murderers that act as if their will and structure is justice, they sicken me to my core. Prancing about as if their order is peaceful, while butchering innocents and razing peaceful towns and plains to dust and ash. They are what is wrong with this world. They are sick, they are wrong, they are pure and simply evil!" Kakumei said, his voice raising in tone and sound, as the soldiers began to shake, overcome with emotion.

"They must be stopped!" He shouted.

"They must be culled, they must release claim over this beautiful world they dare dirty with conflict! There needs to be change, a new order to the filth that dare proclaim their actions as justice! The Shinobi world must end!"

"Yeah!" A man in the crowd shouted.

And thus the people spoke, as if the man had released them all from their spell.

 _ **"Kill them!"**_

 _ **"We stand with you Kakumei!"**_

 _ **"Bring order!"**_

 _ **"Death to the shinobi world!"**_

 _ **"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"**_

The legion shouted and raved in unison, chanting their declaration of death for the ninja world.

"We are the Akatsuki, and we shall fix this corrupt world! By the end of next month, the world shall fear our power! Tonight, we ride as one! We begin our journey to the first step in bettering this filthy system!"

His cries did not fall on death ears, all of the soldiers he had amassed standing beneath the banner of change. He looked out upon the sea of followers, a smile forming beneath his mask, and black spiky hair billowing as Lightning struck behind him, creating a pillar of fire.

 _ **"By next month, we shall teach the world of our ideals, and bring ourselves onto the first step onto reaching our goals! May those who oppose us learn the ire and fear of those that dare to try and stop progression! We are Akatsuki, We are peace! WE. ARE. JUSTICE!"**_

And with proclamation, the crowd roared in agreement, as the man known as Kakumei roared in fury.

 _'Master, you truly are the man who will change the world!'_ Gakuta thought, praising the man he respected and loved more then anyone else in the world.

And so began the true beginning of the Akatsuki's rise to power.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	40. Chapter 38

A world of white. A world of snow. Seeped in red. Seeped in tragedy. That was what the broken psyche of Inari perceived through his minds eye, hands shaking as he swallowed a lump of saliva that stuck to his uvula in an uncomfortable manner. He fell onto his bum, still finding it hard to cope with the gravity of what he had done. The dead body of a loving father who lived a life of crime to feed his family at his feet.

"...Get up kid, we need to keep moving." Kisame said without a hint of care or pity.

Inari's body began to shake, looking at his hands with a horrified expression. He tried to stand, but collapsed immediately, his legs feeling like jelly.

 _'I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone. I-!?'_

 **Slap.**

Inari flinched, and rubbed his now sore and red cheek, looking up at the shark faced man who had laid his hands on him.

"Snap out of it kid. We got a job to do." Kisame shouted.

Hidan whistled from atop the mountain of bodies he had made, behaving like a school kid who was witnessing a fellow classmate being called to the office.

"I-I, I'm sorry Kisame I-!?"

Before he could finish, he threw up into the snow. His body convulsing as Kisame sighed. The man sat down beside the dry heaving Inari, rubbing his back as the boy tried to gather himself.

"I-I just have never d-d-done this before."

Kisame continued to rub the boys back.

"Its okay kid. The first time is always the hardest. But we need to keep going. We have a mission and it must be completed." Kisame said calmly, being as clear as he could be with Inari.

"I-I know...I know."

Inari stood to his feet, legs shaking. A dirty and ugly feeling settling itself into the pit of his stomach.

"Hidan, quit goofing off and lets go." Kisame said.

Hidan pouted before jumping off the pile, a exaggerated frown on his face.

Inari quietly followed, before stopping in his tracks.

"Kisame?" His voice sounded out in a sad and shaky manner.

The shark man stopped, and turned to the young boy.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"...Does it ever get easier?"

At that time, in that place, and with that question that rung throughout the sea of endless snow...

 ** _Inari's course would slightly begin to shift._**

* * *

"This sucks royally."

An exasperated sigh was all that could be given to the man in response.

"Would you quit repeating yourself Omoi?" A red haired woman with a brown complexion asked in annoyance.

"But Karui, you gotta admit that this is boring as hell right?" Omoi said, a whine in his tone.

"Both of you quiet."

Karui and Omoi immediately went silent. Standing before them was a woman with blond hair pulled into a tail, a slender frame, and a stern look in her eyes. She shook her head at the two of them, breaking out of her stern demeanor with a motherly smile.

"Seriously, the two of you can be so hot headed and childish at times."

Karui puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"But big sister _Yugito!_ Aren't you bored too!?" Karui whined childishly, Omoi nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, what Karui said. Like, what if we kill a rat, and then that rats guts happen to carry a deadly disease, and then the disease spreads, causing the death of millions, and then we become fugitives for mass murder?"

Karui and Yugito stared at the overly dramatic boy in silence.

He stared back with a straight laced look.

"What? Is it something I said?" Omoi questioned.

"I worry about you Omoi." Karui said as Yugito chuckled at their antics.

"Anyway's, I know hunting for sewer rats in snow country isn't an ideal mission, but hang in there. Besides, your sensei _Samui_ always says to-!?"

"Complete a mission no matter how little we want to, I know!" Karui moaned, stomping off ahead with puffed out cheeks.

Yugito smiled in a relaxed manner as she and Omoi followed after their hot headed comrade. Their feet sloshing through the dirty, sewage covered floor.

 _Completely unaware of the venus fly trap like creature tailing them._

"I **fo** u **n** d y **o** u~" Zetsu said in a light and deep tone, a sinister smirk taking form on its half and half face.

* * *

Steam filled the air, fogging up the mirror as Inari sunk into the bath water. He leaned back into the water, his eyes glazed as he relaxed in the bath. He looked at the water, it flashing red for a split second, making him close his eyes in fear as his breath hitched in his throat. He squinted carefully with one eye, and realized the water had not changed from its clear color.

Sighing, thoughts began to fill his mind.

 _'My life has changed so much recently. Just a few weeks ago I was fishing for my family and playing with the kids in my village. Now? I'm in snow country hunting down a woman with a demon in her belly while being accompanied by an immortal man and another man who resembles a shark. Weird.'_

He looked at his reflection in the water, his eyes tired and sad looking. He scowled at himself, splashing at the water.

 _'Come on, you got to get over this. So what? You killed a guy? He was a bandit, he knew the danger and yet he still chose to put his life on the line for...for...his kid.'_

...

 _'Would mom and dad still love me after what I did? Is this what they would want me to be doing?'_

The reflection in the water changed to that of his parents, Kaiza and Tsunami. Both frowning.

 _He hated that more then anything._

He brought his hand up to slap at the water, but his hand hesitated. Doubt began to settle into his heart, a conflicted and hurt frown forming in his face. He shamefully lowered his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he lowered his head halfway into the water, making bubbles as his mouth went below the water.

 _'...What do I want to do? What would my parents want me to do? What is it I should I do?'_

The sound of bubbles popping above water filled the room.

 _'...Does it even matter? Isn't what I'm doing right? This world needs to change right?'_

He raised his head out of the water.

He looked up at the ceiling.

And Zetsu smiled at him.

' _...Huh.'_

"Hello~ Is Kisame with you?" Zetsu asked.

 _'...Wait.'_

Inari stared for a good few seconds.

"..."

"Well? Is he?"

 **Inari then screamed.**

Inari jumped out of the water, grabbing his towel as he ran out of the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he scrambled out of his hotel room, running to Kisame's door, slamming his fists onto it. The door flew open, the grumpy and ever shark like visage of a tired Kisame stood in the door way.

"What the hell do you want kid."

"THERE'S A PLANT IN MY ROOM AND HE KNOWS YOUR NAME!" Inari yelled.

Kisame sighed and turned his face back to the room, a snoring Hidan in a bed, a bubble formed at his noses tip.

"Wake up Hidan, Zetsu's here!" Kisame yelled, the bubble popping as Hidan immediately flew out of the bed, pulling his Akatsuki cloak over his naked frame.

"Hell yeah! If he's here, that means that Jinchuriki bitch has been found! Onward! We must spread carnage for Lord Jashin!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go talk to the _parasite_ already."

The two of them walked over to Inari's room, finding Zetsu hanging outside the bathroom wall, sending a chill down Inari's spine.

"Ah, there **you a** re, we won **dered** **where you** both **were.** We thought you would've **shared a** roo **m with t** he ch **ild.** " Zetsu spoke, its dual tones freaking Inari out.

"No! We need our own rooms! Besides, the kid can take care of himself!" Hidan said with sass, blowing a raspberry at the freakish Zetsu.

 **"Oh I see, how childish of you."** The black side of Zetsu spoke.

"Come now, don't be so harsh to Hidan."

"Bite me assholes!" Hidan remarked with a scowl, flipping the two Zetsu the bird.

"Just shut up. Tell us where the Jinchuriki is already Zetsu." Kisame cut in, a grumble in his tone.

 **"Fine."** The black side of Zetsu spoke in a strait forward and curt manner as the white side giggled.

"Come, follow us! Here we go!" The white side spoke, phasing through the hotels flooring, its head still hanging out as it dashed ahead, forcing the others to run after it.

Inari whined, not liking having to follow after the freaky thing, but he held his tongue back from saying anything.

And so, with Zetsu leading the way, they headed into battle.

* * *

 **SQUEAK!**

 **Gush.**

 **SPLAT.**

Karui and Omoi sat up against each other, dry heaving with sweat practically pouring off their foreheads. The dirty gray water pooling around them, colored red with the blood of over sized sewer rats. The corpses of the sewer rats littered the grimy and dirty ground.

"I think...Ha...ha...That I'm gonna puke." Karui said aloud tiredly.

"Same..." Omoi said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Looks like big sis Yugito is still going." Karui remarked.

"Of course she is, she's Samui-sensei's ally after all."

Yugito sliced through four rats at once with elongated nails, a focused and confident look in her eye.

She swiped her hand to the side, letting the blood off of her nails as it sprayed into the gray water. Her nails retracted back to its normal shape and size as she let out a blow of air, releasing her focus as she turned to smile at her genin comrades.

"Well, I believe that was the last of them." She said with a smile, the pile of dead rats behind her too numerable to count.

Omoi let out a impressed whistle as Karui smirked.

"Of course it was! Leave it to Big sis Yugito! You have to be one of the strongest jinchuriki around!" Karui exclaimed in admiration standing to her feet unlike her lazy teammate Omoi who remained sitting.

Yugito chuckled, rubbing the back of her head in a modest manner.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious! You both know big brother _Killer Bee_ has me beaten by a mile."

"Yeah, but its a bit unfair to compare anyone to his level. He is the _Raikage's_ little bro after all."

Yugito laughed at the statement, before shrugging her shoulders.

"You're right about that. No argument here, but you know..."

Her expression changed from amused to determined.

"One day I will surpass him. That I promise." She said with a confident smirk.

Karui and Omoi smiled and opened their mouths to remark at her proclamation.

 ** _And then froze in pure terror._**

An unfathomable wave of killer intent permeated the entire sewer area, incapacitating the two genin as Yugito got into a defensive positon. She gazed at the end of the sewer area, a large gate-like opening being where the killer intent oozed out from. From it came two men and a young boy, all dressed in cloaks bearing a red cloud as their insignia.

"Who are you! Identify yourselves!" Yugito yelled out.

One of the men, who had a long hair of grey, smiled viciously, a dark and twisted glint shining in his excited eye. The other showed off his shark-like visage with a smile.

"Why bother?" The shark man said out aloud to Yugito who was about 200 feet away.

 _And he immediately closed the distance between both of them in a single second._

Yugito quickly, jumped away, her allies rising to their feet, kunai drawn while trembling.

"Hell yeah! Its time to skin the cat!"

Yugito widened her eyes.

 _'Skin the cat? So they know I'm a jinchuriki? What are they after?'_

She turned to her comrades with a authoritive gaze.

"Both of you run past me, handle the kid with them understood!"

They nodded, able to respond despite the fear in their souls.

"YES SENSEI!" They shouted, immediately running past their leader, who blocked an attack by the shark mans blade.

"You handle the kids Inari! I wanna play with the kitty cat!" Hidan said with a look of blood lust in his eyes.

"B-But Hidan, I-!?"

Before Inari could offer any resistance, Hidan already dashed forward. He jumped over Karui and Omoi, intent on entering the fray.

Inari pulled out the kunai from his left pocket, blocking a slice from Karui, he pushed back against her blade, forcing her back. He ducked, avoiding a star to the head, and then jumped back to gain some distance.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Damn you Hidan, I have no fighting experience beyond being beaten down by that orange haired psycho! What makes you think I can even handle these guys!?'_

His thoughts were interrupted however, moving his body to the side, dodging a punch by Omoi, he then had to jumped to the side, barely avoiding a stab to the head by Karui. His lucky streak was promptly broken though, taking a rough kick to the chest that sent him rolling across the dirty floor.

 _'Fuck that hurt!'_ He thought in pain.

"But..." He began, now talking aloud.

"Not as much as that pricks training!" Inari proclaimed taking a fighting stance, fists posted up as he prepared himself for the battle.

"Who are you guys!? Why are you attacking big sis Yugito!?" Karui shouted in anger.

"Shut your mouth ninja village trash!" Inari shouted angrily, dashing forward.

He punched Omoi in the chest, taking the air out of the boys chest. He then went low, kicking his feet out from underneath him. Omoi fell to the ground, giving Inari the perfect opportunity to try and stab him while he was down. Before his kunai could connect however, Karui slammed into him with her shoulder, sending him sliding across the floor. He grinded his feet to a stop, sucking his teeth in pain as his legs were now sore from the forced stop.

He looked up just in time to see a fist of stone courtesy of one Omoi, forcing him to to roll forward and away from the attack. He was punished for the action soon after by taking a stab to the arm. Karui smirked triumphantly as Inari's left arm now went limp. Inari screamed in pain, spin kicking her away before she could follow it up with anything lethal.

' _Fuck! My arm! Its bad! Fuck, it hurts so fucking bad!'  
_

He held his limp and bleeding arm, a now terrified look on his face.

 _'So this is what they call...'_

Omoi and Karui stood side by side, a deadly expression on their features.

 _'A fight between Shinobi!'_

* * *

Hidan threw his scythe, grazing Yugito's cheek, blood spilling from the shallow cut as she winced. He dashed forward, grabbing a hold of his airborne scythe, trading places with Kisame who backpedaled, escaping a slice by Yugito's nails. Hidan laughed manically as he brought down his scythe upon Yugito who was barely able to roll out of the way.

Yugito skid to a stop wiping the blood off her cheek with her thumb as she scowled at the monsters before her.

"You both are after my jinchuriki aren't you!? Who do you work for!? Leaf, Mist, or maybe Sand?" Yugito questioned aggressively.

"None of the above." Kisame said with a chuckle.

He brought his hands together quickly, creating hand signs. Suddenly, a large shark made of gray erupted from where she stood, slamming into her chest. She was sent flying, spittle flying out her gasping mouth as she rolled to a stop once more, stretching out her nails. She ran forward, jumping over Hidan's scythe with the grace of a trained acrobat.

While in air, she let a senbon fall into the water, unbeknownst to her attackers. she landed on her feet, crouched in a low position, and swiped her claws at Kisame who was sent flying. Hidan came at her from behind, scythe raised. He swung it at her, but she went low, dodging the blade, and picked up the senbon she dropped into the water previously, stabbing it into Hidan's jugular.

Hidan screeched as blood flew out from his neck. He quickly yanked the senbon out from his jugular, scowling at the woman who injured him. His brows furrowed deeply as he now had a look of pure and utter hatred in his crazed eyes.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" He screamed with a manic expression as Kisame laughed uproariously.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Hidan yelled at Kisame.

"Don't mind me, aren't you going to skin the cat?" Kisame asked mockingly.

"I DON'T SEE YOU MAKING ANY PROGRESS EITHER SHARK BAIT!" Hidan yelled with a red face.

Yugito stared at the two bickering monsters, a look of horror on her face.

"How are you still alive!? I stabbed you in the jugular!?" Yugito asked in disbelief.

Hidan stopped his screeching, smirking at Yugito.

"Because I'm immortal you idiot." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's impossible!"

"With the blessings of Lord Jashin, nothing is impossible." Hidan said with a grin.

 _'T-These two truly are...Monsters!'_ Yugito thought in horror.

"Enough talk." Kisame said, grabbing Samehada's hilt.

"Lets continue."

The two began walking towards her with viscous grins. The shadow of death walking with them as Yugito clenched her eyes shut in anger, realizing what she must do.

"OMOI, KARUI! GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!" She commanded with an authoritative roar.

 ** _and soon after, a black and purple swirl of chakra erupted from her._**

* * *

Omoi and Karui were about to continue their assault upon Inari, but were stopped by the sound of their leader.

"OMOI, KARUI! GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!"

"Wha-!?" Karui began, wanting to object.

She was promptly quited, as the sewer tunnel began to shake, and a cat-like roar reverberated and echoed off the walls.

"Damn it, lets go Karui!" Omoi yelled, realizing what was happening.

Karui went pale, also knwoing what must be happening, as her and Omoi booked it to the gate-like opening of the sewer tunnel.

Inari went pale as he watched them leave, and as purple light began to illuminate behind him. He turned with a shaky posture, his limp arm still bleeding but now at a slower pace. He was promptly frozen stiff in pure fear at what he saw.

 ** _A large cat-like beheamoth, covered in black stripes and colored dark purple._**

The monster slammed its paws downward with force, causing the room to tremble with such force that Inari fell backwards with a short cry. Hidan and Kisame backpedaled to where Inari was positioned seeing his injury.

"Damn kid, looks like you had it pretty rough. I'd like to say we'll get it treated right now, but..."

Kisame trailed off, staring at the large monster made of chakra with a serious glare.

"That kind of seems like its not an option at the moment."

"W-What the hell is that thing!?" Inari questioned with a stutter.

"That? Didn't we already tell you?"

Inari swallowed his saliva in horrific realization as he put two and two together.

 _ **"Its a jinchuriki, isn't it?"**_

His question was answered with a roar, as the monster then dashed at them.

 ** _And so began Inari's first encounter with a tailed beast._**

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the month long hiatus, had to work on future chapters and get ahead. Also was busy with work! Stay awesome, and hope you have an awesome day! Peace!**


	41. Fragmented Memory 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for chapters, my life has been rough as of recently so it took a little longer to make. But you don't need to worry, this story wont be going on hiatus or be dropped.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

The boy stared.

He stared at the sight before him like everyone else around him in the school yard.

But unlike his peers, who stared at the sight in awe, he stared with contempt and envy blazing in his soul.

"Wow, you two already know the tree climbing exercise? Should've known." Iruka exclaimed with pride as he smiled at the villages prodigies.

A young Naruko struck a pose, giving two thumbs up as she stared down at the others with a bright grin, standing sideways along the base of the tree, defying gravity. Sasuke smugly smirked, taking pride in his newly revealed talents while beside Naruko on the tree.

The boy looked to the ground, hating the look of confidence in Sasuke's eyes.

 _ **Confidence he wished he had.**_

"They're so cool" One student proclaimed, as Naruko and Sasuke proceeded to walk down the tree, being swamped with fellow students begging for the stars to teach them.

"You gotta show us how to do that!"

"Yeah, please teach us!"

"Come on, don't leave us hanging!"

Many others continued to offer praise as Naruko smiled brightly and Sasuke bragged.

"Oh come on, its not that big of a deal. Its just walking up a tree. Anyone with a proper grasp of chakra manipulation can do it." Sasuke bragged, basking in the attention and adoration.

"Sasuke's right, with enough practice anyone can do it! I can teach you guys if ya want!" Naruko said in an energetic and happy-go-lucky manner.

As praises were raining down upon them, Iruka shook his head with a smile.

"Later you guys! Right now we got a test! Everyone back inside." Iruka ordered, much to the dismay of the children.

The jealousy and hatred for the two continued to fester, until finally, it bubbled over. He clenched his fists, and ran to the direction of the tree line. Iruka stopped as he noticed the boy make a run for it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!? Hey! Hey! Get back here!"

But the boy paid him no attention, dashing into the trees, running down the trail leading from the academy to his desired location. Ignoring the cries of Iruka, he continued to stew in his envy as he ran.

 _'They think they're so cool, I'll show them! I can do that too! Its just walking up a stupid tree! It can't be that hard!'_

And with that he made his way to the forest.

* * *

The sunset shined over the horizon, dying the trees of the leaf in a beautiful orange glow. The leaves fell from the tree, coating the forest floor in a leafy blanket. A long trail led from the forest to the village, giving it a beautiful autumn-like feel. Down the winding trail, voices could be heard, growing ever closer to the forest.

"Come on Lee, a hundred more laps to go! Let your youth be your guiding light!" Yelled a man with a bowl-cut, thick brows, and sporting a green jumpsuit and leg warmers.

By the running mans side was an equally strange looking character. A boy, sporting the same bowl cut, albeit parted in the front. A headband shined from above his equally furry eyebrows, offset by his oddly permanently fixed gaze.

"Yes Gai-Sensei! I shall finish these hundred laps!" The boy, Lee yelled with a furious passion!

They ran with a passionate fervor, dust kicking up behind them as they dashed into the forest. Gai smiled at his pupils progress, his teeth twinkling in the sunsets light.

 _'Outstanding! Its been only around three months of training, and this boy can already keep up with me! Youth truly is an amazing thing!'_

Lee smiled up at Gai, his teeth twinkling as well.

 _'Just you watch Gai-Sensei! I will out stand you with my youth! If not, I'll run a hundred more laps! No! Three hundred more!'_

Suddenly, a loud thump caught Gai and lee's attention. The sound resembled something falling onto the forest floor. Gai and Lee skidded to a stop, dust flying into the air around them. They looked around themselves, until a loud curse led them to where the noise had originated from.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" A boy with long black hair cursed aloud to himself as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Its just a damn tree! Those guys can run up one, so why can't I! Why are they so special!" The boy yelled out, slamming his fist into the dirt beside him in a fit of rage.

The boy was covered in dirt marks, and bruises galore. His hair appeared disheveled, a tie for his hair lying beside him. He slammed his dirty fists into the ground beneath him.

Gai looked at the boy in worry as Lee immediately rushed to the boys side.

"Are you alright!?" Lee exclaimed as he made it to the boys side, offering him a hand.

The boy looked at the offered hand in a subdued manner. He frowned and huffed, a pissed off look on his face. Smacking the hand away, the boy stood to his feet.

"I can stand up on my own you know." He said quietly, looking at the ground in shame.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Its just that you looked like-!?"

"LIKE WHAT? LIKE I NEEDED HELP!? IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, THEN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!" The boy shouted rudely, shocking the happy and energetic Lee.

Lee teared up, as the boy turned away, dusting the dirt off his shoes and putting his hair in a tail with a band as he prepared to leave. As he was about to walk away however, a question posed by Gai made him stop.

"You were trying to tree walk, right?"

The boy turned to the man with a glare.

"So what if I am? You gonna make fun of me failing like everyone else?" The boy questioned, his tone dripping with anger and sarcasm.

Gai ignored him and turned to Lee.

"Do it Lee"

After that order, a determined look replaced Lee's tears, as he immediately rushed up the tree, much to the shock of the boy. He stumbled back at the display, taken aback as Lee now stood atop the tree, a victorious look on his face a he smiled down at the boy. Gai gave Lee a thumbs up, his teeth twinkling with pride.

"Great job Lee, now get back down here!"

The boy's expression changed from one of shock to one of anger.

"So what, you just wanted to show me up? I'm out of here." He said, a look of envy and dismay in his eyes as he prepared to leave once more.

"Apologize to Lee, and we'll teach you how to tree walk as as well."

The boy stopped in his tracks.

"What?" The boy asked.

"I said-!?"

"I know what you said, but why!? Why would you teach me!? I'm a failure, so why!? " The boy screamed in anger.

Gai frowned and walked to the boy.

 _And hugged him._

"Don't talk so poorly of yourself. Have confidence." Gai said.

The boy was shell shocked, as Gai released him from the hug, and looked at him with a smile.

"Now, apologize."

The boy looked at Lee with shame, a blush of embarrassment forming on his face.

"Sorry, I was just upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I just really wanna learn how to tree walk. Please teach me!" The boy said, bowing dramatically at the waist.

Gai smiled brightly.

"Okay! But first, I must know one thing!" Gai exclaimed.

"And whats that?" The boy asked.

"You're name. We haven't heard it." Gai said.

"Oh...Well."

Lee and Gai smiled at the boy.

And the boy smiled back.

"Its Yuma. Yuma Ito"

* * *

Kakashi walked down the trail of Konoha, orange book in hand. He let out a few perverse chuckles, enjoying his walk he had dubbed "The road of life". The morning sun was shining brightly. The breeze blew through his gray locks, carrying with it the scent of morning dew.

 _'Hehe, oh Jiraiya, you dirty man. You have outdone yourself with this newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise! Can not wait for the next one. So excite-!?'_

His inner musings were cut off by an agitated yell in the nearby woods.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Kakashi looked to the forest beside the trail. With his curiosity now peaked, he made his way to the source of the noise. He took to the trees, making sure to remain unseen. Once he made it to the destination, he was met with a interesting scene.

"Come on Yuma! All you gotta do is pick your head up and try again! Let your youth shine brightly!" Gai said, trying to encourage the boy he had taken under his wing.

"Yeah! Trust in me and Gai Sensei! If you do that, there will be nothing you can't do!" Lee said, helping Yuma to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, I trust you." Yuma responded halfheartedly, his many failed attempts starting to put a dent in his confidence.

 _'Hm, did Gai get a new student? No, that kids too young, probably still in the academy.'_ Kakashi thought, interested in the sight before him.

"Remember Yuma, clear your thoughts and focus all your efforts into molding your chakra and moving it to your feet. Then the rest will be easy." Gai explained kindly, putting a small smile onto the young Yuma's face.

"Y-Yes sir!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"Good answer. Let the power of youth be your guiding light! Now, lets try again!" Gai exclaimed with passion that seemed to be infectious to all those around him, renewing Yuma's self confidence.

"Right!" Yuma exclaimed, running to and up the tree...

 _And immediately fell down again._

"Ugh, this is pointless!" Yuma yelled in anger as he stood to his feet in a huff.

"Yuma, if you just-!?" Lee started, but was cut off by an aggravated shout from Yuma.

"No, I am done! I'm sorry for wasting your time. Bye..." Yuma said, stomping away as Gai and Lee looked at his retreating form sadly.

"What a shame. If he just kept it up for a little while longer, he could've gotten it down." Gai said solemnly with a shake of his head.

"Sorry to say this Gai, but he never had a chance."

Gai looked up to the trees, now seeing Kakashi standing perpendicular along the trunk of one. Book in hand, he jumped down to ground level, never taking his eyes of his prized pornographic novel. Gai, taken aback a bit, gathered himself and responded with a shining smile.

"Ah! If it isn't my ever youthful and hip rival Kakashi! What brings you here?" Gai responded, his teeth twinkling in the now bright sun's brilliantly shining light.

"I was talking a walk down the road of life and happened to hear you and Lee trying to train that boy how to tree climb. Kind of hard not to with all your shouting." He remarked.

"Oh, I see. And what was that you said about Yuma?" Gai asked.

"I said there was no way that boy had any chance at completing the exercise." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"And what makes you say that Kakashi?" Gai asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Simple, he lacks patience. He was so obsessed with the goal of mastering the exercise as quickly as possible that he lacked the proper concentration to properly mold his chakra." Kakashi explained thoroughly, eyes still glued to his orange book.

"Oh yeah, is that so! Well I think he could do it if he really put his mind to it!" Gai protested.

"Yeah, Gai sensei's right! Yuma can do it, all he has to do is keep trying." Lee concurred.

"Hm, you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"SO HIP! UGH!" Gai exclaimed, literally bending over backwards as he gripped his chest in mock agony.

He thrust his body back up, puffing up his chest and struck a pose, showing off his shimmering pearly whites, shoving a thumbs up into Kakashi's face.

"Fine then! If you won't believe in him, then I'll just have to show you! I bet I can get young Yuma to learn the tree walking exercise by the end of the week!" Gai declared

"Uh Huh? You're really serious about this aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Absolutely!" Gai agreed, standing proud.

"But why? He's not even your student, he's just some kid." Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because everyone needs someone to believe in them, and to tell them that they can succeed at whatever it is they want to do. And as a ninja, it is my ninja way to help anyone who needs it!" Gai explained, walking past Kakashi, who had finally taken his eyes off his book to stare into Gai's passionate gaze.

"...And...Well...He reminds me of Lee." Gai said, as he stared at Lee with pride.

"Gai-Sensei..." Lee murmured.

"Lee was once like that boy, powerless, and without talent. But now, well, look at him!" Gai exclaimed, shoving a thumb in Lee's direction.

"Lee now has a talent of his own, and that talent is called hard work! So tell me my hip rival Kakashi, who would I be as a Sensei if I couldn't even teach one single kid how to climb a tree? If I can't do that, I shouldn't even be able to call myself a Sensei!" Gai finished, striking his now infamous pose.

Kakashi blinked a few times, taken a back by Gai's fervent speech. He quickly brushed off the shock however, and readopted his carefree air.

"I see. Well good luck with that." Kakashi responded frankly, turning as he began walking back to the trail.

"You'll see Kakashi!" Gai yelled out to him.

 _"I'll get Yuma to climb that tree, just you watch!"_

Kakashi shook his head with a light chuckle.

 _'Whatever.'_

And with that, Kakashi Hatake resumed his quiet walk down the _"road of life"_.

* * *

Yuma walked down the sidewalk leading up to his apartment with his head low. Saddened at his newest failure. He made his way up the stairs, finally arriving at his apartment room. He put the key in, opening his door to the decrepit, roach infested hellscape he called home. He walked past the pile of bugs swarming a half eaten cup noodle laying in the corner of the room, and walked to his pantry door.

Opening it up, he found nothing but a single cup of noodles.

"What else is new." He grumbled bitterly, pulling it out and peeling the paper lid half off. He turned on the stove, and began boiling water of the stove top.

He sat in the only chair he owned, waiting for the water to boil. Alone, with no one to say "Welcome home!" or "How was your day?", the boy stewed in his negative thoughts.

 _'Can't even walk up a tree. A fucking tree! I'm nothing but a failure. Some future ninja I am...'_ He thought, filled with self hate.

He stood up lifelessly, and picked the boiling pot up by the handle. Pouring it into the cup of noodle, he set it back down on the counter.

He pulled the chair up against the wall beside the roaches, and took a seat. He began eating, looking at the grotesque pile of dead bugs being consumed on by those who still lived.

"I guess just like for us human, its a survival of the fittest fittest world for bugs as well."

Yuma sighed, and dropped his cup of noodles to the floor, no longer in the mood to eat.

He watched as one of the roaches tried making its way to the cup of noodles, only to be beaten to the punch by one of the larger, more agile roaches. The tinier one tried making its way once more, only to be stepped on by the others. Yuma frowned at this. He stood up from his chair, and bent over, picking up the smaller bug.

"...Here." He brought the roach to the cup, setting it down. The roach set about eating the noodles, as Yuma watched, his frown turning to a smile.

Yuma sighed, and walked to his futon, pulling up the covers, and laying on its flat supportive surface. Now left with his own thoughts, only one thought remained.

 _'I wonder if Gai looked at me...Like I looked at that roach?'_

And with that, his consciousness descended into the world of dreams.

* * *

"Ugh..." Yuma stirred in his sleep as he felt something tickle his face.

His vision grew blurry, drowsiness making everything hazy. He shook his head, trying rid himself of the haze clouding his mind. It slowly dissipated, making things slightly clearer and easier to make out. He rolled to his left...

And shrieked.

He jumped out of his bed, looking down at the roach that had made it onto his futon. His cheeks grew red as he realized he had freaked out over nothing more than a simple bug.

He scrunched his brows in confusion, as an odd ticklish sensation invaded his feet.

Then, he realized he was looking down.

 _'Huh?'_

Yuma finally realized...

 **He was standing upside down atop his ceiling.**

"I...I DID IT!"

As soon as he made that proclamation, he lost the tingling sensation in his feet, and immediately fell to his floor with a thud.

"Ha...Ha...Ow."

And with that, his day began

* * *

 _'I did it! I did it! It was only for a second, but I did it! I need to find Mister Gai after class! If he helps me, I can learn to master it!'_ Yuma thought to himself, walking to the academy, his mood cheerful for a change.

He walked past the academy gates, smile on face.

 _ **And was immediately tripped to the grassy ground by an outstretched leg.**_

"Hah! See, told you guys it was easy! Idiot didn't even see it coming!" Yelled a boy with face markings and brown hair beneath a hoodie, hands in pocket.

"Nice to see you too Kiba." Yuma drawled, standing to his feet with a deep frown on his face.

Kiba smirked, shoving Yuma in the chest, causing him to fall down again.

"I didn't say you could stand up did I?" Kiba said, causing Yuma's temper to turn fowl as he glared at the floor, refusing to look his bully in the eyes.

"Hey Kiba, teachers coming!"

Kiba tsked, before glaring down at Yuma.

"Your a loser. And you always will be. Don't forget that."

And with that, he walked off, finally allowing Yuma to stand to his feet.

His good mood now ruined, Yuma made his way into the academy with his head hanging low.

 _'Why can't I just have one good morning for once...'_

* * *

The bell rung, signalling the end of the day. Yuma made his way through the crowd of chatting kids hanging around the schools exit. Finally arriving outside, he was met with a sight that made his rotten mood even more sour.

 _Naruko and Sasuke tutoring the other students on how to tree climb._

He grinded his teeth together, making his way past the crowd...

 _And was stopped in his tracks by who got in his way._

"Hey, we're teaching the others how to tree climb, wanna join?" Came the bubbly and ever cheerful voice of Naruko Namikaze.

Yuma feigned a smile.

"No. I'm good, thanks for the offer though." Yuma quickly responded, trying to walk past her.

Only for her to stand in his way once.

"Why not? Don't you wanna have fun with the rest of us?" She asked with a bright smile.

 _How he hated that smile._

"I said i'm good." He said, dropping the smile, and roughly brushing past her.

"Hey-!?" Naruko started, grabbing him by the shoulder.

 ** _Yuma snapped._**

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yuma shouted, turning to her with burning eyes of hate as she stumbled back in shock.

Everyone turned to the commotion, as Yuma continued to glare.

Naruko's shock remained as Yuma realized what he had done. He looked away, and began stomping off the academy grounds.

"I-I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Shouted Naruko at the strange boys retreating form.

"What's that guys problem?" Sasuke asked, coming to Naruko's side.

"I don't know...But..." Naruko began.

"But what?" Sasuke asked.

 _"He looked really sad...and Lonely."_

* * *

Yuma stomped his way down the winding trail, mood now in complete disarray. The setting sun and the humidity of the Konoha breeze not helping to dull his rage.

"That monster...Touching me like she knows me...Like she's my friend! I'm disgusted just by thinking of it!" He huffed.

He stopped, and looked at the tree to his left. Staring at it with anger. He walked up to it, staring it down as if the tree had made some sort of offense to him. After awhile, he breathed deeply, and tried remembering the sensation from that very morning.

His mind now calm, he took one step up the tree, his eyes closed. And then another, and another, and another, and another. Having finally made it to the top, he looked down at the floor below him with sad eyes.

"YES!" A shout from the below sounded out, catching his attention. He looked down to see a proud looking Gai and Lee.

"I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it Yuma!" Gai said striking a pose.

"Yes, I as well had complete faith in you my friend! I knew you had it in you! Great job Yuma!" Lee yelled out to him with a bright grin.

But Yuma didn't smile.

He quietly walked back down the tree, head low. Finally making it to the bottom, he proceeded to walk past Gai and Lee, completely ignoring their presence.

"...Yuma? Are you okay?" Lee asked worriedly at Yuma's retreating form.

"Yeah...Sorry for wasting your time. I'm tired. I'm going home." Yuma said, his voice small.

Lee tried taking a step forward, wanting to cheer up Yuma, but was stopped by Gai's outstretched arm.

"Let him go Lee." Gai said solemnly.

"But Gai Sensei, he's..."

"I know Lee...But their are times when people need space."

"Yes...Gai Sensei."

As Yuma walked back onto the trail that lead back to the village, only one thought coursed through his head.

 _'Pointless...It was just pointless...Even if I did master it...'_

The sunset shined down onto Yuma's face...

 _And illuminated his tears._

 ** _'It didn't change a single thing about me.'_**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	42. Chapter 39

"And this next test..."

Everyone tensed up.

 _"Is a water gun fight!"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Yuma remarked, confused as to what Minato was on about.

The man with bags beneath his eyes, walked to the Hokage's side, catching his attention.

"I can take it from here Hokage- ***Cough*-** Hokage sir."

"Ah, yes, go ahead Hayate." Minato said with a grateful smile, allowing Hayate to take his place on the balcony.

Which he promptly jumped from, landing in front of the shocked Genin, before coughing into his fist. Yuma stared at the odd man in bewilderment, before sighing.

"This village is filled with weirdo's." He said.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke concurred.

The man finished his fit of the coughs, straightening his posture to greet the crowd of Genin. His eyes swiveled over the crowd, settling themselves on Yuma. Yuma saw the man staring at him, and glared at him, causing Hayate to avert his eyes.

"Hello to you all. I'm ***Cough*** Hayate Gekko, and i'm the ***Cough*** proctor of the third test. As the Hokage said, this test will be a water gun fight. But its not your run of the ***Cough*** run of the mill kind of water gun fight."

Hayate pulled out a pistol, roughly the size of ones foot. It had a large seal-like marking on its side, catching Naruko's attention.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruko muttered, catching Sasuke's attention.

"Wait...Don't tell me those are..."

"These are specially made pistols ***Cough*** , each custom made by the Hokage ***Cough*** by the Hokage himself. They have seals that hold over one hundred gallons worth of water in its confines as ammunition."

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." Naruko chuckled excitedly.

"Damn it all, I hate this. Your dad got this idea from when we used to play as kids didn't he?" Sasuke complained.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuma asked with an annoyed tone, not liking being out of the loop.

"When we were kids, we used to train together. We both hated the tactical and strategy training though, so her father came up with the bright idea of water gun fights. That way we would learn strategy and tactical methods of battle without being bored. Basically he tricked us into training by making us think we were just playing around." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. That's actually kind of smart." Yuma admitted.

"Each of you will get ***Cough*** will get a seal placed onto your backs. They will look like this." Hayate pulled out a round piece of paper that was the size an adults hand, marked with a seal.

"These seals will be your targets, and will be ***Cough*** and will be used to make sure no one attempts to continue fighting after being beaten. ***Cough*** To defeat another in the water gun fight, ***Cough*** you must hit their seal with water. Once hit, well...After that ***Cough*** after that happens, the seal will automatically summon you back here." Hayate explained.

"W-Why only once? Why not have a five hit limit?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"In battle, one hit can be the difference between victory and death. You only have one chance, so make the most of it. ***Cough*** Any- ***Cough*** Any questions?"

No one else uttered a word, the room silent.

"Good. Your Third exam ***Cough*** will be held in the forest surrounding the training grounds of the ***Cough*** of the village. Ninjutsu is not allowed, ***Cough*** however Kekkai Genkkai are an ***Cough*** are an exception. The exam will ***Cough*** will end when eight people are left standing."

Yuma felt relief.

 _'Doesn't sound that hard. I'll meld into the shadows and try to wait out the clock. It'll use up chakra, but its better to be tired then to fail.'_ Yuma thought.

"And for those of you who thought you could wait out the clock by hiding, you will not be allowed to ***Cough*** allowed to wait out the clock and hide. You will be required to take out at least three people to be a part of the final eight. If you choose to hide and remain hidden for at least ***Cough*** five minutes, you will be disqualified and forcibly summoned back here."

 _'Damn it.'_ Yuma thought, sighing in discontent.

All the Genin excluding Yuma looked relieved, thinking this test to be far less extreme then the hell they had just endured. Some cheered, but some remained skeptical, not believing the test to be as easy as it sounded.

 _They were right._

"One more ***Cough*** thing..."

Everyone went quiet, their celebration cut off by the mans interjection.

"In this test... **Working in teams is forbidden."**

Everyone froze.

Yuma's breath became caught in his throat.

"E-Excuse me, but uh...Does that mean...That even our teammates...We can't work with them or-!?" A random ninja from cloud tried to speak up, but was cut off by the Hokage from up above.

"That is correct." Minato stated.

Yuma stared up at the man in pure shock and terror as the reality of his words fell on top the shoulders of all the Genin attending.

"In this exam, even your teammates are enemies."

Yuma's whole body froze as he realized what this meant.

 _'...This isn't fair...He knows that too...That the two most likely to pass this...are Sasuke and Naruko.'_

Yuma clenched his fists, red hot anger filling him up.

 _'He did this on purpose! He set this up so that his two golden elites will pass!'_

Minato looked down at the crowd of shocked Genin with a sad look, specifically aimed at Yuma.

 _'I'm sorry Yuma, but Naruko and Sasuke must pass these exams. Forgive me.'_

Yuma glared up at the mans pitying gaze.

 _'I wont give you the satisfaction you bastard. I will win! I have to!'_

A flash of his mother crying while holding him in her arms in front of a grave flashed through his mind.

 _'No matter what!'_

And with that, the stage was set.

"Now, follow me and we'll head to the training grounds for the third test." Hayate ordered.

 _ ***Cough***_

* * *

Yuma stared at the forest before him with a mixture of surprise and nostalgia. He smiled fondly, as the memories came back to him. He gripped the water gun they had all been given, as he reminisced.

 _'It was here that Gai and Lee taught me the tree climbing exercise huh...One of the few good memories I have of my childhood.'_

 ** _"Come on Yuma, let your youth run wild! I, the greatly incredible Gai-Sensei believes in you!"_**

 ** _"If Gai-Sensei says you can do it, then you can! Go Yuma!"_**

A glazed look settled itself in Yuma's eyes, the memories bringing with them feelings of an emotion Yuma rarely ever feels.

 _'Admiration. Yes, that's how I feel towards Gai and Lee, I admire them.'_

"Yosh! Seeing this familiar sight fills me with the power of youth! Does it not do the same for you, my rival Yuma!" Lee exclaimed, running up to Yuma with a speed high enough to kick up dust in his wake.

 _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear I guess.'_

For once, Yuma did not pull back in disgust at the fellow boys weird antics, a smile overtaking his features, surprising Naruko.

"Yeah, it sure does Lee. But I wouldn't go as far as to call myself your rival. I'm not that-!?"

"Nonsense! You are my rival Yuma! Do not underestimate yourself!" Lee yelled, getting up in Yuma's face, surprising him as fire burned in his eyes.

Yuma averted his gaze from the overly energetic Lee, overcome with weird sense of thankfulness.

"Thanks Lee, I needed that." Yuma said, reaching his hand out for a shake.

Lee, with a bright smile, took Yuma's hand and shook it with fervor.

"Don't mention it! Everyone needs encouragement every now and then! Yosh!"

"Lee, what are you doing! Get back here!" His teammate Tenten yelled out, causing the energetic boy to grin widely as he waved goodbye to Yuma.

Yuma smiled, waving bye, a gloomy aura still emitting from within his eyes.

Naruko smiled.

"You look happy." Naruko said, breaking Yuma out of his melancholic haze.

Yuma looked over to her with a small smile.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I am starting to feel better." Yuma responded.

"That's good. I was starting to worry about you." She said, a bright smile overtaking her features.

"Yeah, I'm-!?"

 _"You're um...too cute to be called something like that."_

Yuma coughed, looking away from her quickly, hiding the blush now on his face. The words he spouted out without thinking back in the forest came back in full force as his memories returned to him. He looked up at the sky, trying not to be obvious.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now!" He said suddenly, his voice at a higher pitch then normal as he tried to change the subject.

Naruko lifted a brow at his odd shift in behavior, but chose not to say anything. she put her hand up to her chin in thought.

"Knowing him, he's probably sizing up the competition." She said with a thoughtful look.

Yuma tensed at the statement. His demeanor now serious.

"Speaking of...Naruko?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruko asked.

"...I won't hold back in this upcoming test. And I wont lose to you." Yuma said, a dark look in his eye.

"W-What?" Naruko asked apprehensively, not comfortable with his sudden dark tone.

"I said I won't hold back. And I hope you don't either. I'm not the same weakling I was when we first became a team." He said, his hair falling over his eyes, making it hard to tell what he was feeling.

"O-Of course, I already knew that!" She said with a dismissive wave, trying to conceal her uncomfortable body language with posturing.

"Good, see ya. I want to be as far away from you as possible. That way I'll have a better chance at beating this thing." He said, beginning to walk away.

"Yuma! Wait!" Naruko shouted.

Yuma turned to her with a confused look.

"What?"

Naruko looked away briefly, trying to find the right words. After thinking it through, she finally looked back at him with a kind smile.

"Just so you know, I've never thought of you as a weakling. Not once. Make sure to beat this thing! I want all three of us to win! Even if we can't fight as a team, I want all of us to get past this together!" She said, making Yuma go wide eyed.

Yuma, caught off guard, finally got over his initail shock over her statement, allowing her words to sink in. He looked over to her with a small smile of his own, even though it was obviously forced.

"Thanks. See you after this exam is over and done, Naruko."

And with that, he walked away, leaning up against a small stump as everyone waited for the signal to begin.

 _'...Ever since the incident in the forest, his mood has been swinging non-stop. Its hard to tell how he's feeling...Yuma...'_

Naruko shook her head, and slapped her cheeks. A determined gaze taking the place of her formally worried one.

 _'No! Now's not the time for that! I need to win this!'_

Naruko smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Yuma! I will win this, and hold nothing back! That's a promise!" She loudly proclaimed, catching the attention of all the other test-takers.

Murmuring began, many not liking her braggadocio.

 _"We'll see about that, daughter of the yellow flash."_

 _"Win huh, Not if we can help it."_

 _"You're father has dug your grave."_

She heard the whispers but paid them no mind, her words were not for them anyway. She looked back at Yuma, wanting to see his reaction to her proclamation.

 _And she was met with a smile._

She grinned back, happy to know her message did not fall on death ears.

And so they continued to wait for the signal.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against one of the many stumps littered across the field in front of the forest. He was quickly swept up in his thoughts, thinking over all that had occurred in the Forest of the Death.

He quickly shook the thoughts away however, trying to keep his eyes on the prize.

' _No, now's not the time to worry about that! I have to win this. I am going to make brother proud. Failure is not an option!'_ Sasuke thought, filling himself with determination.

He began to survey his competition, looking over the crowd of Chunin hopefuls surrounding him. As his eyed the group of fellow competitors, he froze solid.

The eyes of Gaara were staring daggers into him, and he felt it. The murderous derision visible in the red headed boys eyes was enough to put Sasuke on edge. Not being one to admit fear, he glared right back, refusing to let Gaara get to him.

And then...

 **RING!**

The loud sound of a bell going off broke the tension, as many rushed for the woods, while others immediately tried taking aim at one another. Sasuke quickly took to the trees, narrowly dodging the hail of water bullets launched at him by eager competitors. He dashed from tree limb to tree limb, trying to get as far away from the others. He looked behind himself to see if anyone was tailing him, and sure enough...

"Damn it, why him of all people."

Gaara of the Sand was hot on his tail, a demonic grin full of teeth was his look of choice as he chased down his prey. Sasuke cursed aloud, frustrated by his unlucky situation.

"Come on, quit your running, let me catch you!" Gaara shouted as Sasuke tried losing him by getting to ground level suddenly, and dashing as fast as possible.

He bobbed and weaved through all the limbs, making it to a clearing. Thinking fast, he spotted a group of ninja standing around brittle trees, and made his way their way.

 _'Sorry for this, but-'_

Quickly, he slid beneath their feet before they noticed him, and knocked the trees to the ground with the force of a kick, trapping them in the clearing.

He continued running, even as he heard the sound of water guns going off and the manic and angry screaming of Gaara.

 _'Good, those guys can distract him for a bit while I get away.'_

He made his way back to the tree tops, and continued making his way through the forest.

He spotted another group of ninja, and smirked. Jumping above them, he landed behind the two genin, landing a hit on both of them, creating a puff of smoke as they were summoned back to the arena.

Sasuke continued on, taking out any enemies unfortunate enough to get in his line of sight. He began to grin, thinking this test to be easy.

 _'If I keep this up, we'll be down to eight in no time.'_ Sasuke thought with confidence.

Suddenly, another volley of water began blasting at him. He tried getting away, but was kicked to the ground by an enemy ninja. Before they could blast him with water however, he rolled across the forest floor and took cover behind a trunk.

 _'Damn it! They're trying to get rid me right off the bat!? Just my luck! No teamwork my ass!'_

 _"_ If we get him out of the game, the rest will be easy pickings! All we'll have to worry about then will be the Hokage's daughter! Keep firing!"

"B-But teamwork is-!?"

"I know that, but they never said anything about temporary truces! Now keep firing!" One of them, presumably the leader of the group shouted.

Before they could react, Sasuke ran out from behind his hiding spot, activating his Sharingan. Using his foresight, he bobbed and weaved through the ray of water shooting from their pistols,he tried landing a hit on all of the genin there, but was only successful at getting three of them, bringing their collective down to only five people left. He rolled into an underbrush, Sharingan fading from his eyes as he was left scowling as he had planned to get rid off all of them at once. Having failed, he now had only two options left.

 _'I could run, no, they'd spot me and shoot me down. What if I tried-No, they'd see right through that.'_

Sasuke slammed the forest floor in frustration.

 _'Damn it, what am I going to do!?'_

"No use hiding Uchiha, come on out and take your loss honorably." The leader said, smirking as all the genin trained their weapons at the spot Sasuke was hiding.

 _'If i'm gonna lose...'_

Sasuke stood to his feet, about to charge in a final act of defiance.

And was left stunned as a volley of water hit all the backs of every genin present who had weapons aimed at Sasuke. Their reverse summoning created a huge puff of smoke, making it hard for Sasuke to make out his surroundings. He was about to make a run for it when he saw a shadow looming overhead, He jumped back just in time, as a water bullet landed where he was just standing.

Before he had time to make out who it was attacking him, the person dashed at him quickly, landing a kick into Sasuke's lower abdomen, knocking the air out of his stomach, he went rolling, his back slamming against a tree. As the smoke began to disperse, he was finally able to see who it was trying to take him out.

"Yuma what are you-!?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuma disappeared from his sight, he quickly spun around, trying to kick at Yuma just as he was rising from the shadows, Yuma caught his leg however, and arose completely, causing Sasuke to fall to the ground, he quickly, kicked at Yuma with his other foot, hitting him in the face. Yuma grunted in pain, dropping Sasuke's other leg.

Sasuke brought out his pistol, aiming it at Yuma. Yuma quickly gathered his senses, and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke brought his arms up in defense, but Yuma slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, breaking Sasuke's nose in the processs.

"Fuck! God damn it Yuma, what the fuck!" Sasuke cursed, in a surprising out of character manner, caught off guard by Yuma's barbaric behavior.

"I wont lose. I will win this no matter what." Yuma responded, an intense and scary manic look in Yuma's eyes telling Sasuke all that he needed to know about where Yuma's mind was at.

Yuma forcibly turned Sasuke over, revealing the target symbol on his back. Before Sasuke could try to fight him off, Yuma slammed his knee into his side, keeping him still as he held Sasuke's arms behind his back with one hand. He brought out the pistol, and held it at Sasuke's back.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I refuse to fail."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, thinking it was all over.

 _until..._

Water shot out at the two of them forcing Yuma to jump off him. Sasuke rolled to the side quickly, narrowly avoid a hit.

"Hey, the Uchiha is mine!" Said a boy, surrounded by other Genin.

"No! He's mine."

"Who said you guys could call dibs!?"

Yuma scowled, immediately dashing away as the gang of Genin were arguing over who got to take out Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him in surprise, shocked at how fast he ran off, a dust trail being left behind him.

 _'When did Yuma get that fast?'_ Sasuke questioned to himself, before narrowing his eyes.

 _'Focus Sasuke, Yuma is not what I should be focusing on.'_

He looked up at the ninja, still arguing over who got to take down the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, and smirked.

 _'I will pass.'_

And with that, Sasuke jumped at the ninja, preparing for battle.

* * *

Yuma dashed from tree to tree, his eyes determined. His three pronged feet leaving a trail of broken tree limbs in his wake, as each tree hop was done so with force.

 ** _"Are you upset Yuma?"_**

"Damn right I am." Yuma responded.

 _ **"Why?"**_ Yumito asked.

"Because Sasuke got away. I should've taken him out right then and there."

 ** _"But isn't he your teammate, why do you want to take him out so badly?"_**

"Its because he's my teammate that I know I should've gotten rid of him."

 _ **"Oh? And why is that?"**_ Yumito asked, genuinely curious.

"Because he's too damn strong. Getting rid of him would've made the next exam easier."

 _ **"Why? And how do you know it would be more easier?"**_

"The next Exam is most likely the final exam, the tournament. Everyone in the village knows about it. Every Chunnin exams, a tournament is held as the final test for Genin in order to prove they are worthy of Chunnin. People from all over the ninja world come to see it."

 _ **"And?"**_

"And, that means I'm screwed. Even if I pass the first fight, sooner or later i'm going to have to fight against either him or Naruko. This exam is the only chance I'll ever get to realistically take out both him and Naruko. With Jutsu being banned, It limits what they're capable off. I could've taken him out of the game...But those assholes showed up, damn it!" Yuma seethed, rage making his vision go red.

 _ **"Calm down Yuma, the test isn't over yet. You still have time to take the two of them down. You just have to focus. With your legs having been removed, you now have shadows taking the form of your legs. Since they are made out of pure chakra, you can control its output easier, allowing you to go faster. With your new boost, I know you can do it."**_

Yuma breathed deeply, his vision going back to normal.

"You're right, thanks Yumito." Yuma said, finally calming down.

 _ **"No need for thanks, as long as you are calm, then thats all the thanks I require. I shall take another rest, don't want to waste your chakra, goodbye Yuma."**_ Yumito said, yawing.

"See ya Yumito."

The golden light on Yuma's dark palm faded away, leaving Yuma alone.

 _'I just need to survive til eight are left. I already took more than three people down. All that's left is to try and track down Naruko or Sasuke and get them out of the-!?'_

A shadow was cast, signalling someone was jumping at him from above. Thinking quickly, Yuma jumped to the forest floor, avoiding being blasted from behind. He rolled to a stop, regathering his bearings. Looking up, he saw who it was that had tried taking him out.

 _And immediately lost all hope._

"Oh, I remember you."

 _'No...'_

"You're the guy Lee was talking to before the exams began, aren't you?"

 _'Why...Why him of all people?'_

"I apologize, but it seems fate has decided that you will not be progressing forward. For you see..."

 _'Why did I have to be found by the worst person possible for this kind of test?'_

"I, Neji Hyuga shall defeat you here. Fate has already decided that." Neji declared, His Byakugan flaring to life.

And with that, Yuma fell into despair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! KingOfShame out!


	43. Chapter 40: Doubt Casts A Shadow

Minato walked up the Hokage tower, heading towards his office. He had been handed a letter by a ROOT agent. The letter was addressed to him by Danzo, in it was a mere sentence.

 ** _"We need to talk."_**

Minato opened the doors to his office, seeing Danzo waiting for him. Standing in the middle of the room. His face as stoic as usual. Minato took a breath, knowing the incoming conversation most likely would not be a pleasant one.

"What is it Danzo. I am very busy. The chunnin exams are under way as you know, and I need to-!?"

"The Akatsuki are in the village."

Minato stopped, narrowing his eyes at what he had just heard.

"How long have you known."

"Since my ROOT captured two of them about a week ago." Danzo quickly answered.

"And you are only telling me this now?" Minato asked, restraining his anger.

This had not been the first time Danzo had hidden things from him after all, and he was quite used to it.

"I felt that it was unnessary knowledge and you had more pressing things to-!?"

"Quit the bullshit Danzo, you and I both know what this is really about." Minato said, cutting Danzo off harshly.

Danzo's demeanor changed. His eyes narrowed as he let out a tired sigh.

"Minato...I will not let the Akatsuki interfere with these exams. And I need your help to see to it that they do not cause any disruptions." Danzo said.

"But why. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you care about these exams. You always talk about how a ninja must stay in the shadows and how the chunin exams are a complete mockery of the Ninja way of life. So why do you suddenly want my help. What has got you so invested in keeping these exams going that you would go as far as coming to me for help?" Minato asks, gauging Danzo with suspicion.

"...Naruko is growing up quite well Minato."

Minato tensed up.

"Sasuke as well..." Danzo continued

"What does that have to do with-!?"

"I know what you intend for them. I know that you're placing all your hopes in them. How you are molding them into becoming the saviors of the leaf. The symbol of light for the Land of Fire. Your successors. That is why you rigged the third exam to be one that ensures their success. Even a fool would notice that."

Minato remained quiet, allowing Danzo to continue.

"Minato...As you know...I grow old. More than likely, I will die within the next twenty, no, ten years. My twilight days are upon me. I too need a replacement. A successor. Someone to take my place when I die. The next Boogeyman of the Ninja World. The next shadow that takes out any danger to the light."

"...And that person?" Minato asked.

Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"Yuma Ito. He must pass these exams and become Chunnin. He shall be my successor." Danzo declared.

Minato kept his calm facade, but his now clenched fists betrayed his features.

"No. I will not let you ruin that boys life. I will not let him become you." Minato said, his voice authoritative as he denied Danzo.

"You and I both know the village needs people like me. People willing to do all the dirty work. People willing to be the monsters that the village needs to continue basking in the light. Yuma is that person. He has proved himself to me quite enough already." Danzo explained, trying to get Minato to understand.

"And why him huh? Couldn't you get one of your precious pawns to take your place." Minato said, his voice filled with disgust at what he proposed.

"None of the people I have in ROOT have even come close to showing as much promise as that boy has. That boy has a darkness inside him that I have seen seldom in others. He is perfect." Danzo explained, a faint glimmer of pride shining in his eyes.

"And that is exactly why I refuse to allow you to make it any worse. I refuse to have another Orochimaru be made, or another _him._ I swore to give that boy a life he could be content with and I will-!?"

"Then why let me train him?"

Minato froze, now at a loss for words.

"Why even let me train him? You know who his _father_ is right?"

Minato's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"You knew who his father was, and yet you still saw it fit to let me train the boy. Admit it, you saw the same promise I did." Danzo said, his voice raw and fierce, yet still carrying its raspy and calm aura.

Minato and Danzo stared each other down, neither seeming to be willing to reach an agreement. The room was now quiet, as the two legendary ninja looked into each others eyes. They seemed to be conversing without even speaking a single word. For awhile it seemed that neither were willing to come to an agreement, until...

Minato sighed, his stance loosening as his guard lowered.

"Fine. I know I can't stop you. The boy trusts you, and admires you greatly. But he has to agree to it. I will not let you force this on him. And he has to pass the test. If not then the deal is off."

"Good." Danzo said, his eyes returning to their emotionless facade.

"I will gather a team of jonin in the meantime, use them to find the Akatsuki that have entered the village. Understood?"

Before Danzo could answer, a unseen individual chimed in.

"I would like to assist in this endeavor, if you would allow me to, Lord Hokage."

From the shadows of the rooms deepest corners, Itachi appeared.

"One of the Akatsuki that has entered the village has been massacring innocents for what I assume as a means to cover their trail. As a Jonin of the Leaf it would be my honor to help purge this evil out of the village." Itachi said, a glint in his eyes betraying his false calmness.

Not even bothering to ask how much he had heard or how long he had been in the room, Minato nodded his head.

"Right. Danzo, you and Itachi are to find the Akatsuki agents that have invaded our village and eliminate them. Two others will join you shortly as soon a I brief them. To make sure the Chunin Exams remain uninterrupted, you are not to allow anyone know of this mission. Secrecy is of the essence. Danzo shall be the team leader. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Yes Minato."

"Good. Now go."

Itachi bowed, and left the room, leaving Danzo and Minato alone.

"Why aren't you leaving Danzo?" Minato asked, his voice tense.

"...One more thing...You should probably make sure none of your Anbu get lost. I found some poor souls who had gotten lost in the ROOT of the village."

Danzo reached into his pocket, and pulled out two severed fingers, dropping them onto the floor. He walked to the door, pulling it open.

"Would be a shame if any more Anbu got lost and tried gnawing at the ROOTS, wouldn't it."

And with that he walked out.

Leaving Minato to ponder how complicated things had swiftly became.

* * *

Naruko dashed from tree to tree. Spotting a ninja, she quickly dropped to his level with a grin, shooting him in the back before he even knew she was in there. With another puff of smoke left in her wake, she giggled.

"And that was number ten! Can't wait to rub how many people I took out in Sasuke's face!" Naruko said to herself, her cerulean eyes shining brightly with glee.

As she hopped from tree, she suddenly heard the stomping feet of what sounded like a whole squad forming behind her. Turning around, she was shocked to see around twenty people running after her. She winced, feeling their glares pierce her like hot iron through glass.

"Hey! Teaming up is forbidden!" She yelled.

"We don't give a damn! After all, we don't wanna pass! We just wanna make you pay!" One of them shouted back.

"Get her!"

"The daughter of the Yellow Flash has to pay!"

"If we can't get her dad then the least we can do is make sure his daughter suffers!"

Naruko felt an ugly emotion well up in her chest, not liking how they were talking about her dad.

 _'Why does everyone from the other villages hate my dad so much!?'_

She stopped in her tracks, facing the horde of ninja head on. She leaped from her branch, the tree limb blasting off from the sheer force of her burst. She got to leader of the pack quickly, spinning past him while shooting him in the back. The water shooting out along with her twirl caused a whirlpool like shape of water to form, taking out two others, leaving behind three puffs of smoke.

Naruko gracefully landed on a lower tree branch as one of the enemy ninja jumped down at her.

"What the hell is you guys' problem!?" Naruko shouted, getting aggravated at what seemed to her like unjustified hate.

"Your father killed my older brother!" One of them shouted, surprising her by kicking up some dust in front of her, causing her to cover eyes.

The ninja then got behind her, attempting to take a shot. Naruko however, knew what he was up to, and spun around, slamming the enemy with a harsh kick that knocked him out and from off the tree. She jumped up quickly, narrowly avoiding another ninja who jumped at her form the side.

"You're father is a man who pretends to be a savior while he stands on a mountain of corpses!" One of them shouted.

Naruko's eyes flashed crimson as her whisker marks grew more fierce.

"Shut up!" She shouted as she ducked beneath a tree limb that flew overhead, having had been thrown by one of the ninja.

Turning around, she punched the enemy in the stomach, and then while he fell, shot his target. She then jumped up, and spun behind another enemy, shooting his as well, taking two more out. She jumped off the branch, again causing enough force for it to smash. and got to another of the now remaining fourteen opponents.

"That's not true! My father isn't a faker!" Naruko shouted as she slammed her feet down on the branch, causing the ninja to lose his footing and slip. allowing Naruko to shoot him out of the exam.

"You're right! Your father is worse than that! He's a filthy murderer who acts like he does the ninja world a favor!"

Naruto's face grew more red and furious by the second. She became filled with rage, hating all the ninja who seemed to have a vendetta against her dad. But deep inside, a new feeling began to take root.

 _Doubt._

She was starting to doubt the image of her dad she had built for herself. The image of him being a kind and loving father who was a hero to all and could never do any wrong. Slowly and surely, she was now starting to feel that image...

 ** _Crumble._**

Her rage intensified, as a hue of orange began to envelope her. Her nails extended and her iris became slits. Her teeth grew canines as she roared.

 **"YOU'RE WRONG!"**

And with a mighty leap...

 _A gust of wind blew behind her, as the surrounding trees tumbled to the forest floor with heavy force._

She appeared behind two of the ninja, taking them out before they could make a sound. Leaping once more, she took out two more, then a third, then a fourth and fifth, and finally a sixth. Only five ninja remained now, all of who which now took to the forest floor, frightened and trying to make a run for it.

They didn't get far however, as Naruko jumped down to them, sending a tree tumbling into another and causing that tree to fall as well, blocking their escape as it dropped in front of their path. She jumped to the forest floor, dust being kicked up by her landing. The five ninja, now shaking in fear, dashed forward, attempting to gang up on her.

She punched the first one in the face, sending him flying into a tree, blood spilling from his scalp as he was knocked out. One of the ninja swung his foot down where she was standing. She dodged, moving behind him and kicked him in the back while he was falling down to the forest floor, making the mans world turn white as he flew into a rock, his back slamming into it with a heavy thud.

Another tried stabbing at her side with a kunai, only for her to turn and punch his face in, blood flying out from his nose as he was laid out on the floor. The second to last ninja was now shivering in fear, but filled with too much pride to try and run. He ran at her with a animal like scream, swinging his sword down...

 _Only for the blade to shatter into itty bitty pieces._

He stared dumbfounded at the broken blade, a look of manic fear in his trembling eyes as his pupils dilated. In the reflection of his fellow ninja's blood, he saw her appear behind him. Desperate, he swung the handle behind him, trying to slam it into her head. He landed the hit...

 _And was promptly punched in the gut, the sound of cracked ribs ringing through the air as his body was flung past the tree line as if he were a mere doll._

The Last remaining ninja fell to his ass, his entire body shaking as he began hyperventilating. Naruko turned around, her expression deadly and lacking any compassion as the Kyuubi Chakra continued to make her only see red. She began to walk toward the man.

"S-S-Stay b-back you monster!" He yelled, throwing a rock at her, it slamming into her face.

But it did nothing.

Naruko now stood in front of him, and raised her clawed hand.

The man closed his eyes and guarded his face, releasing one last final plea.

 ** _"DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!"_**

Naruko's hand stopped mere inches from his head.

She stared at the person below her.

 _Now drenched in urine, having pissed himself in fear as he trembled._

The orange aura around her dissipated as she slowly started to regain control.

And when she did...

She felt overwhelming guilt, as the man looked at her as if she was monster.

Noticing she was no longer going to attack, he quickly scrambled up onto his feet, and ran.

Leaving Naruko to come to terms with what she had done.

She looked at the unconscious bodies surrounding her in disbelief and shock.

"W...What did I...Oh god..."

Tears began to well up in her eyes.

 _"S-S-Stay b-back you monster!"_

The man's words played over and over in her head as she began to cry silently.

 _'...What did I...How did I...'_

She stared at the boy with the bleeding scalp.

She dropped to her knees and began to sob.

And as she sobbed...

 _The doubt that had taken root on that day began to grow._

* * *

"I bet three hundred yen on that Gaara kid."

"Fine, I bet Two hundred yen on the Lee kid"

"Oh yeah, those two will pass for sure."

"Yeah, totally."

Kakashi sighed as the jonin lounge was in a buzz as people watched the monitor screen. The screen showed off several different camera's showing who was where in the forest, and a number count tallying how many people had already been eliminated.

"What about you Kakashi, wanna make a bet?" Asuma asked, a cigarette in hand as he approached the quiet Kakashi with a grin.

"Nah, not really." Kakashi answered, flipping through the pages of his orange book.

"He just doesn't wanna bet on anyone because he already has two sure fire winners in his team! Ain't that right Kakashi?" A random jonin suggested with a wink, making Kakashi roll his eyes.

"Its not just two! You forgot the youthful Yuma!" Gai exclaimed, charging into the room, flashing everyone with his ever present shiny smile and thumbs up.

"Yuma? Who's that?" One Jonin asked.

"Oh yeah, that kid with the freakish arms?" Another Jonin remarked.

"Not just arms, legs now too." A Jonin interjected.

"Yeah...I don't know about that kid Kakashi. I mean Naruko and Sasuke are sure to pass, but the third one is...well..." A jonin said, trailing off awkwardly.

Gai looked at Kakashi worriedly, seeing as he hadn't responded at all. Standing quietly as the other Jonin doubted Yuma's chances at passing the exams.

"Now come on all of you, stop that! We should be supportive of all the Genin, stop bad mouthing Kakashi's-!?" Gai started, but was suddenly cut off.

"They're right." Kakashi said with a defeated tone, still staring at the screen.

Gai turned to Kakashi with shock.

"Kakashi, how could you say that when Yuma is giving it his all! Your own student!" Gai asked, dissappointed.

"See for yourself..." Kakashi said with a sad sigh, pointing at one of the camera zones.

Gai followed Kakashi's finger to where he had pointed, and immediately realized what Kakashi meant.

"Ah..."

Yuma was on the forest floor, staring up at one Neji Hyuga, noticeable despair clear as day taking form on his face.

Gai got quiet.

 _'Yuma against one of my own students huh...And of all people, Neji...Even I can admit that he is a tough adversary for Yuma to be up against. Having trained him means I know how strong he is more than anyone else...Even so...'_

Gai recovered his zeal and infectious grin, slapping Kakashi on the back while flashing the man a thumbs.

"Come now, you're not telling me you're giving up on a competition this easily Kakashi! As your rival, I am shocked!"

Kakashi looked at Gai in surprise as the man continued to speak.

"The results of the battle has yet to be seen, and yet you admit defeat eh? Ah well! I graciously accept your youthful surrender!" Gai exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, confused as to what Gai was on about.

"Well seeing as you admit you lost the bet on who would win, my student or yours, I guess I'll be getting free food and drinks later at the bar!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his face mask, realizing what Gai was doing.

"Surrender? Those are fighting words. Fine, but when Yuma wins, drinks are on you." Kakashi said with an air of confidence.

"All right! Its on! Hope your wallet can handle my iron belly Kakashi, because Neji has got this!" Gai shouted.

Kakashi laughed mockingly.

 _'Thanks Gai.'_

* * *

Yuma stared up at Neji, remembering some advice Danzo had given him before the exams.

 _"The People you should worry about most are your teammates, Gaara of the sand, Lee, and Neji."_

 _'Neji Hyuga...Prodigy of the Hyuga Clan...Damn it. This sucks. I really do have terrible luck.'_

Neji stared down at him, as if he were waiting for Yuma's response.

 _'In this kind of environment, he reigns supreme. With the Byakugan, he has no blind spots, which is very useful for a exam where someone has to land a shot on your back. He is **"Eyes on the back of your head"** personified. That makes him practically untouchable, and his Taijutsu prowess makes it hard to get in close.'_

"Well? Why are you just standing there?" Neji remarked confidently.

Yuma feigned a smile, trying to not let his panicked state of mind show.

"I could ask you the same! Afraid to get close?" He remarked.

"Oh..." Neji said.

He took a charging stance...

 ** _"Good point."_**

 _And flew at Yuma._

Yuma immediately rolled away before he could slam his feet where Yuma was standing. He skidded to a stop as Neji rushed him, and attempted to jab at his chakra points, only for Yuma to quickly drop into the shadow. Yuma then shot out of it, uppercutting Neji, as he flew up, and grabbed onto a branch, throwing himself back down, preparing to stomp Neji.

Neji, regaining his bearings, grabbed Yuma's claw like shadow feet as he came down. Not wanting to be taken out, he slammed his other foot into Neji's face, sending him sliding across the forest floor.

Neji stopped himself and quickly dodged a kunai thrown by Yuma. Grabbing it by its handle while it was in mid-air, he threw it back at Yuma, it fading through his shadow arm, and coming out the other side.

"Pretty impressive ability. But that will only help you for so long." Neji declared confidently.

"We'll just see about that." Yuma retorted.

 _'In order to win I have to...'_

 _'For him to win he'll...'_

 _'ATTACK!'_ They both shouted inwardly, one preparing to defend and the other dashing forward.

Yuma's burst of speed momentarily surprised Neji, but he was prepared.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Neji shouted

Yuma, caught off guard, was sent flying into a tree.

"Your speed is impressive. But its nothing compared to Lee." Neji remarked.

Yuma's back slumped against the tree's branch, coughing as his head rung.

"Lets end this." Neji said, lunging at Yuma.

 _Only for him to descend into shadow._

Neji's fist flew into the tree, causing him to curse in pain.

He immediately used Palm Rotation, thinking Yuma was going to pop out from behind only to be surprised when no one appeared. Thinking quickly, he activated his Byakugan.

And saw nothing.

He turned...

 _Just in time to narrowly dodge a kunai flying to his neck._

He ducked, avoiding the bladed weapon. Suddenly, a tree branch above him broke off when another kunai ripped it off from the rest of the tree, forcing him to cover his head with his hands.

Which is exactly what Yuma wanted.

The branch exploded above his head, riddling him with splinters and cuts, as Yuma dashed at him from behind a bush that just barely laid beyond the Byakugan's range. With a dash so quick it would make Lee jealous, Yuma slammed his feet into Neji's chest with so much momentum, that it sent him flying.

He fell onto his back a couple yards away, and rolled out of the way as Yuma slammed his foot down where Neji was.

"Don't underestimate me. Mister Danzo taught me your people's weakness. At a very small point at the back of your neck, there is a small ray of range in which you can't see."

Neji stood to his feet shakily, still shocked that who he percieved as a _"Weakling"_ had somehow completely duped him.

"I may not be as strong as you..." Yuma began taking a step forward.

"And I may not be as defensive as you..." He continued as he took another step closer.

"But don't you ever believe for a second that I am anyone to take lightly!" Yuma finished loudly, clenching his dark fists in a determined manner, his eyes shining gold briefly as the wind blew past him and the sun shined down upon him, extending his shadow behind him.

Neji, now glaring dagger into Yuma took up a stance.

"I underestimated you, Yuma Ito. I promise you I won't make that mistake twice. Don't think you have any chance at winning this just because you got a few hits in. Its by fates will that you fall here." Neji declared.

"Oh yeah? Well fate can suck a big one you cocky dick!"

And with that...

 ** _The fight between the "All Seeing eye" And the "Clever Shade" truly began._**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	44. Chapter 41:A Boy Capable Of Great Things

_It was the morning of the Exams, Yuma woke up with a yawn, blinking as his vision adjusted to the dim lighting. He rubbed at his tired eyes, looking wearily at his surroundings. He was laying on a bed in a completely blank room, to his left was a lamp and a door that lead into the main hall of the Shimura Dojo._

 _'...Must've been knocked out during training...But I don't feel injured...Why is that?'_

 _A knock at the door got his attention, as he sat upright in the bed, his feet dangling off the side._

 _"Come in..." He said with a tired disposition, wondering who it was._

 _The door opened with a creak, the genuine light spilling in making Yuma squint. Standing in the doorway was Sai, a small smile he was sporting made Yuma grin back._

 _"Hey Sai, what time is it?" Yuma asked._

 _Sai nodded his head, his smile still not going away._

 _"No need to worry, you still have two hours before the exams start." Sai said, assuaging Yuma of his worries._

 _Yuma got out of the bed, stretching his arms over his head. This action made Sai chuckle._

 _"You seem to have slept well Yuma." Sai remarked._

 _"Yeah, its been awhile since I've slept so soundly. This place is ten times better then my dinky old apartment." Yuma said, as he walked to the doorway, ready to get the day started._

 _"I'm sure Lord Danzo will be glad to hear that." Sai said, bringing a small frown to Yuma._

 _"So, I noticed you call mister Danzo "Lord" a whole lot. Why the formality?" Yuma asked, bothered how distant Sai seemed to behave with the man Yuma viewed as a father figure._

 _"That's..." Sai, taken off guard, looked at the ground, holding his chin._

 _Yuma, thinking he had over stepped his boundaries, tried taking back his question._

 _"...Never mind. Sorry, it's none of my business." Yuma said._

 _"No. Its alright. Its just...How do I put it."_

 _Sai's gaze turned vacant, as if he were in deep thought._

 _"Danzo is...Hard to approach unless he is the one to approach you first. That's the kind of man he is. At least, in my opinion." Sai said, looking as if he had more he wanted to say, but was unable to._

 _Yuma stared at him in shock. Sai, uncomfortable by the silence, thought he had made a mistake in how he worded his feelings. That is, until..._

 _"Ha! You're totally right. He is hard to approach. Like a cat!"_

 _Sai titled his head in confusion._

 _"A cat?"_

 _"Yeah! You know, like how a cat acts all contrary and pretends indifferent. Behaving coldly, but then unexpectedly, every now and then, does something kind to show he really cares deep down."_

 _A image of Danzo pulling covers over a Yuma pretending to be asleep flashed through Yuma's mind as he smiled fondly._

 _"Yeah...Just like a cat." Yuma said, affirming his own statement with an earnest nod._

 _Sai looked at Yuma in shock, before composing himself, re-adopting his infamous "Smile"._

 _"Well, putting that aside, Lord Danzo wishes to have some words with you before you head off to your exams." Sai said, finally informing Yuma of his reason for coming._

 _Yuma smiled, something that was beginning to become more common for him as the days passed._

 _"Yeah, lets go."_

 _And with that, they headed down the Shimura dojo hallway, to speak with the only man Yuma looked up to._

* * *

Yuma coughed, blood pouring from his lips. His vision going in and out as he could hear a sharp ringing in his ears. Relying on his instincts, he quickly rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding a stomp to the head. He stood to his three pronged shadow feet in a hurry, blocking his chest as he was roughly kicked, and sent flying to the nearest tree. He cried out in pain as his back pounded against the rough bark.

"What's wrong Yuma?" A voice called out, a mocking sneer carried in its tone.

"All that talk, all that bluster, and for what?"

Yuma grimaced, having told the voice that fate could suck a fat one not long ago, he felt his pride and ego shatter.

To explain what had led to the current circumstances would be a waste of time, considering how simple it was.

After declaring to Neji that he would win, he had since then begun being toyed with.

Mere minutes ago, Yuma had told the voice to take him seriously, and now he was on the receiving end of a brutal beating. Talked down to, and mocked relentlessly, that was Yuma's current situation.

 _If fate truly were a force in this world, there was no person it hated more than Yuma Ito._

"...s...shut up..." Yuma said, trying to talk but the blood choking him up only allowing him to speak in a dull and small whisper.

"Talking down upon my beliefs. Acting as if you could overcome your fate, the fate of a weakling. How laughable." The voice continued on despite Yuma's request for him not to, uncaring of what the beaten and bloodied one thought.

"...I...Just...S...Up..." He said, Yuma's desperate attempts to covey his words cut off by the blood choking him up.

Full of mockery and rage, that was the voice speaking to Yuma now.

"Everyone's fate is a fixed and unchangeable thing. It cages us all up like mere birds. To truly believe such a thing doesn't exist...Such a notion can only be thought of as arrogance. Just accept that you're a failure and be done with it." The voice said with confidence, talking down to the boy.

Spiteful and arrogant, Neji Hyuga was now talking down to the boy who had mocked his way of thinking.

"SHUT UP!" Yuma yelled in rage, his face flushed red as he launched himself at Neji.

Lacking any real urgency or fear of damage, Neji stood in place, dodging all of Yuma's attacks by only ducking, alternating his stance, and bending his body. Driven into a corner and lacking any semblance of self control, Yuma had now flown into a rage. This was causing his attacks to be predictable. The laughing from Neji only added fuel to the flame as he continued to mock him.

"Wow, I knew you were the bottom of your class, but to be this predictable? How disappointing."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP-"

Yuma continued to yell and scream in anger, hoping, praying that at least one of his desperate attacks would land. Sadly however...

 ** _He was not born as lucky as others._**

"After all that talk about not taking you lightly and your surprisingly well thought out attack that took advantage of my only weakness, I truly thought you would live up to your words."

"AGHHHHHHHHHH" His words changed from shut up to a rage filled scream.

"Guess I was wrong." Neji finished coldly as he performed an "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation" that sent Yuma's battered and bruised body rolling across the forest floor.

Now covered in mud and blood, and littered with bruise after bruise, this was the pitiful state Yuma was left in.

Yuma coughed up blood, trying to stand to his feet. Falling to his knees, he was beginning to look all the more pathetic. Wheezing tiredly, he rubbed at his lips with his shoulder, trying to rid himself of the taste of copper turning them red.

"You...Scum..." He muttered beneath his breath, his blood dribbling down his now reddened lips, dying the leaves red.

"Ha. The weak will always envy the strong. You are no different. You'd think being on a team with the villages best and brightest would open your eyes." Neji said, his eyes dancing with mirth and amusement.

He took pleasure in humiliating Yuma. Seeing it as humbling a person who was filled with hopeless dreams and aspirations, he felt it was his duty to wipe away such delusions from those who were not chosen by fate.

And so, in Neji Hyuga's mind, the circumstances had changed from a water gun fight to a brutal lesson he needed to teach to the foolish Yuma Ito.

Yuma clenched the dirt between his fingers as he began to see red. The image of a young Naruko and Sasuke walking up trees as he stared enviously flashed in his mind.

"Talking as if...As if you could ever understand how I feel...Stop preaching your pretentious crap!" Yuma shouted, throwing a kunai at the slowly approaching Neji.

He threw one, and then two, and then three. In a rage filled frenzy, he threw Kunai after Kunai, too angry to think. Neji smirked, deflecting each and every weapon with ease. Yuma reached into his pouch pocket one last time...

 _And found he was out of weapons._

In that moment of realization, Neji dashed in, now but a mere inch a part from Yuma, crouching like a tiger.

"I hate you." Yuma declared with a venomous glare.

And with that, a sharp upper kick was delivered to his face.

As he was sent flying into the sky...

One final thought occurred to him.

 _'Ah. The sky is reeeeally pretty.'_

 _ **And with that, he blacked out.**_

* * *

 _Yuma and Sai entered into the main room of the Shimura Dojo. Light flowed in from the windows, a bright and beautiful sun shining through. Yuma squinted as Danzo moved to stand in front of the door, acting as a wall to shelter Yuma from the light._

 _"Good morning Yuma." Danzo said, holding back a smile._

 _"Good morning mister Danzo." Yuma said, a smile over taking his features._

 _In that moment, a quiet and yet happy and understanding atmosphere was created. Danzo held back a show of surprise, unused to being regarded kindly by another._

 _"I trust you slept well." Danzo said, cutting the comfortable silence short._

 _"Yes sir. Thanks for lending me your bed!" Yuma responded_ _enthusiastically, a trait rarely seen in Yuma._

 _This face, this attitude. It was a side Yuma only showed to those he cared for._

 _Danzo felt unease knowing that Yuma held him in such high esteem._

 _"Today's the day when you'll put your three days of training to the test. I eagerly await to see the fruits of your labor bloom. But before you go, I have some things to give you, and some advice to share." Danzo stated matter of factly, sweeping the discussion into a more serious direction._

 _Yuma nodded, eyes brimming with nothing but trust and admiration for the old man._

 _"Firstly, I'll give you these." Danzo said, walking to a small table and picking up a bundle._

 _He handed the bundle to Yuma, noticing the smile on the boys face._

 _"This is...!" Yuma unfurled the bundle, surprised by its contents._

 _"Firstly, a jacket that will be useful in blending into dark areas. Some red combat wraps to cover up your shadow arms. Black combat boots, and finally, two Taichi swords. I also put in some ninja wire and a kunai holster for you." Danzo said, as Yuma's eyes widened at the sheer amount of equipment he was being given._

 _"T-This is a bit much, don't ya think?" Yuma questioned, prompting Danzo to shake his head._

 _"No. To pass these exams you will need to muster forth all your power, cleverness, and equipment you have at your disposal." Danzo said, explaining himself._

 _"I see..." Yuma said as he began to look through the equipment he had received._

 _"I can not give you much information on the tests, but what I can tell you is that one of them will most likely be taking place in a forest. In such an area, the ones most dangerous to you will be those of the Hyuga clan."_

 _Yuma became quiet, silently listening to his sensei's words._

 _"The Hyuga have the Kekkai Genkai named the Byakugan. This ability is especially handy in areas such as forests where enemies will be hiding. With the Byakugan they have a Three Hundred and Sixty degree range of vision, making it practically impossible to get the drop in them. They are also adept at Taijutsu, and can shut down an_ _opponents chakra flow. Hand to hand combat with a Hyuga is something you must try to avoid at all costs." Danzo explained._

 _"Damn...From how you're describing it, they sound unstoppable." Yuma said with a nervous frown._

 _"You would be incorrect to think that. Everyone, no matter how strong, has a weakness." Danzo responded with a crafty and devious air now surrounding him._

 _"And a Hyuga's? What's their weakness?" Yuma questioned._

 _Danzo lifted a finger, turning his back to Yuma and pointing it to the back of his neck._

 _"A very small point at the back of their neck, at the spot where the back ends and the neck begins. That is their weak point. In this small ray, they can not see anything within this point. And secondly, their range is not infinite. Since your_ _opponents will be Genin, more than likely their range will be around fifty meters." Danzo said, turning back to face Yuma._

 _Yuma put his hand to his chin, taking in the information given to him._

 _"So if I get outside the range...The I can...As well as that small area...I see. Thanks for the advice mister Danzo. I appreciate it." Yuma said, taking his hand off his chin as he nodded with a small smile and closed eyes._

 _Danzo held back a smile as best as he could, as he watched Yuma begin to think over strategies._

 _'This boy reminds me of my younger years.' Danzo thought fondly, a trait seldom seen in him._

 _"Well then, about time you get ready, isn't it?" Danzo stated, breaking Yuma out of his thoughts._

 _Yuma looked up at Danzo and nodded._

 _"Of course, I'll go get changed into the gear you have gifted me. Thanks for everything mister Danzo."_

 _"It is of no problem for me." Danzo said, trying to brush off Yuma's gratitude._

 _'I don't deserve it.'_

 _With that thought, he watched Yuma walk into the bathroom to begin changing. As soon as the door closed, Sai approached Danzo._

 _"Lord Danzo, about what we discussed?" Sai asked, a detached tone carried in his voice._

 _"Yes. You are to keep a watchful eye on Yuma during the second phase of the exam, and report any changes to him to me. Understood?" Danzo said, an air of professionalism surrounding the two._

 _"Yes, Lord Danzo." Sai said, obeying the mans words without question as he bowed to his master._

 _Danzo looked at the boy who was bowing at his feet, a weird and unusual feeling entering his chest at the sight._

 _'Why does this feel wrong? It never did before.'_

 _"...Sai?" Danzo began, his tone strangely emotional._

 _Sai seemed to take notice, looking up at Danzo in confusion, tilting his head._

 _"Yes, Lord Danzo?"_

 _Danzo looked down at the boy, unable to find the words. He was about to continue speaking, when-_

 _"Alright! Sorry for the wait. I got changed as fast as I could." Yuma declared, interrupting the moment as he walked out from the bathroom._

 _Danzo stiffened, as did Sai. Yuma looked at them curiously, confused as to why the two were quiet and why Sai was on the floor.  
_

 _"Uh, whats going on?" Yuma asked with a nervous smile._

 _Danzo sighed, motioning for Sai to stand with a wave of his hand. He did so, walking to Yuma's side and bowing in respect._

 _"Now then, looks like you're just about ready."_

 _"Yeah, thanks for the help Mister Danzo!" Yuma said, a cheerful smile taking form on his face._

 _"Before you go, however, I have a few more words for you."_

 _"I know mister Danzo, good luck and all that, anyways I gotta-!?"_

 _Yuma was shocked into silence._

 ** _As he was pulled into a hug._**

 _He remained quiet, as Danzo began to speak._

 _"Even if the road ahead of you is filled with sorrow, even if you experience brutal hardships after brutal hardships, even if you face humiliation; You must fight."_

 _"I..." Yuma tried to respond, but couldn't find the response._

 _Danzo let Yuma go from the embrace, keeping his hands on both of the boys shoulders as he looking into Yuma's eyes with both pride and expectation in his eyes._

 _'That's right...To me...This boy is...'_

 _"No matter how hard, no matter how unbearably painful it may be, you must fight. Fight for the sake of your goal. Fight for the title of "Chunin". Even if the road ahead leads you straight down to the pits of hell. You must fight." Danzo said, burning passion engulfing Yuma as it passed from master to student._

 _"Mister Danzo..."_

 _"I believe in you. I believe you are capable of great things. Even if others look down on you for being "weak", I do not. So hold your head high, and trust in yourself. Those you can't defeat with strength, defeat with knowledge. Those you can't defeat with knowledge, defeat with strength. And if neither work...Then use all the tools at your disposal. As the man who taught you...I know you are capable of great things... Because...You are-"_

 _..._

* * *

Neji looked at the fallen opponent. The peer who had given him so much trouble, Yuma Ito, had now been defeated. He looked at the water pistol in his pocket, contemplating if he should use it, before shaking his head.

 _'No...He isn't worth it.'_

And with that thought, Neji deemed the battle over. He began to walk away, the wind blowing past him as he prepared to leave.

 _"-A boy capable of great things."_

Cutting through the silence, the voice of a person Neji had come to despise more than anyone sounded out through the clearing, halting Neji in his tracks. The Hyuga turned quickly, not believing his ears.

Standing there while covered in black spots, bruises, mud and blood was the disheveled sight of Yuma. His face was upturned and his hair was down, looking to the sky as his shadowy arms relaxed at his sides. Neji glared venomously at the boy who had not failed to infuriated him yet.

"Why...Why do you continue to stand!?" Neji asked in a loud voice, angered beyond belief that this fellow boy refused to accept his fate.

"Because...My Sensei told me to..."

Dissolving into Shadow, Neji widened his eyes and shouted "Byakugan!", activating his eyes.

But it was no use.

As quickly as he had entered the shadow, Yuma popped out, sending Neji flying.

 _ **"Fight!"**_ Yuma shouted this declaration as he picked one of the Kunai he had previously thrown earlier, attaching an explosive tag to its handle, and throwing it at the airborne Neji.

The explosion sent Neji flying away even further, a ripple of heat blasting through the air, bringing fire to nearby trees.

He threw an explosion tag onto one of the trees, letting it attach to the barks surface. With determined eyes, he ran forward, picking up a Kunai as he did so. Pouring chakra into his Shadow feet gave him a boost of speed, allowing him to appear where Neji would land before he himself did.

Falling from the sky, Neji spiraled to the forest floor. Before he could land however, Yuma grabbed the boy while he was in the air, and while twisting his body to gain momentum and pouring as much chakra as he could muster into his arms, he screamed-!?

"HEAVE HO!"

With a scream Neji was sent flying once more, the air from the force exerted by the Ckakra infused throw causing the trees to bend by the force.

Neji brought his feet to the ground while still moving, causing the skin on his ankles to tear. With a pained howl and bloodshot eyes, he saw a kunai flying at him. With it being so close, he had no choice.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: PALM ROTATION!"

As he began to spin however, the tree Yuma had attached an explosion tag onto before was behind him, and exploded. Fiery shrapnel was sent slamming into Neji's back, cancelling the taijutsu move. The kunai stabbed itself into his shoulder, rendering his right arm and hand useless as blood poured down his shoulder. Letting out a scream, he tried to see where Yuma would come from through the fiery haze he had created.

Suddenly, a large shadow descended down from above, making Neji to look up. When he did so, an expression of pure fury and fear washed over his face as he his went wide and he gritted his now bloody teeth.

"A distraction!?"

Yuma, from above, had poured all of his remaining chakra into his shadow hands, causing them to become a massive size. With his mammoth, barrel like hands, he brought them down onto the prodigious Neji Hyuga.

"NEEEEEEEJIIIIIII!"

"YUUUUUUUUMMMMMAAA!"

With their thunderous voices, A large blast sounded throughout the forest, causing many trees to topple to the forest floor.

People nearby, hearing the blast and curious as to what caused it, ran to find the source of the commotion.

And upon arriving, the sight they were met with was...

 ** _"That's how you beat fate. I win."_**

Standing atop Neji, with his feet on the boys back, Yuma shot his water pistol weakly into Neji Hyuga's target, eliminating him from the test. A puff of smoke was left in his wake as the people that had gathered marveled at the scene in horrific awe.

Surrounded by flames, with fallen trees at his side, Yuma looked up to see the audience he had gathered...

 _ **And smiled wickedly.**_

Descending into shadow before they could even blink, he shot all the people's targets, eliminating the nameless Genin from the game.

 _ **"Eight people remain. Test complete."**_

With that announcement, sounding like it came from a loud speaker, Yuma disappeared into a puff of smoke.

And so, the third test of the Chunin exams had finally...

 _Come to a close._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my peeps!**


	45. Chapter 42: A Festive Time For Regrets

The sun began to set as the village was in a bustle. People gossiped in the streets, the topic of said gossip of course being the Chunin Exams. It was an atmosphere that was very festival like, sweeping over the Great Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Betting stands littered the streets, people discussing who would be the most likely to pass the exams. Food booths were set up, and merchants were selling "Chunin Exams" merchandise, helping to spread the holiday-like feeling. People from other villages, tourists and diplomats, were also enjoying the festivities.

With such a mood hanging over the sun set dappled village, it would be obvious that people's minds would be off other things, focused solely on the Chunin Exams.

 _'Maybe that could be the reason behind people not recognizing my amazing art displays?'_

With such an inane and asinine thought pervading his mind, a simple looking man blended in with the crowd, a clone jutsu being used to disguise himself as one of his more recent victims.

To the surrounding villagers he was Kurabi Watanabe, a simple man who lives a normal life, and works as a helper at the local orphanage.

That was the guise Deidara of the Akatsuki had chosen to wear.

 _'All these simple minded idiots. Unable to appreciate true art. No doubt they would call it "Heinous!" or "Evil!". A city filled to the brim with talent less wretches who possess not even a single iota of appreciation or understanding of true art. Hn.'_

With such a flippant and arrogant thought, the twisted and narcissistic murderer Deidara walked down the village streets, completely in his own world.

 _'If being here wasn't an order from that bastard Kakumei, I wouldn't even bother with these morons hn.'_

Deidara stopped breifly, looking down at his feet. Seeing a rolly polly stuck on its back, he frowned. He stared at the little thing, immersed in his own thoughts.

"Now that I think about it, there isn't much of a difference between you and these villagers. Isn't that right little guy? After all..."

And then, with no hesitation or remorse.

 **He brought his foot down upon the bug, ending its life with a smug grin on his face.**

"You're all just a bunch of insects."

With that remark he said to no one in particular, he continued his walk, humming a catchy tone as he walked down the side walk. He turned a corner, and bumped into a tall individual. He stepped back, yelping a bit as he pretended to fall down while acting as a defenseless kindhearted citizen of the leaf.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Are you alright."

A man with a deep, yet young sounding voice asked, extending a hand to the "Fallen" Deidara.

Deidara did not take his hand, and dusted himself off in an exaggerated and grumpy manner.

"Watch were you're going you big oaf! Hn!" Deidara exclaimed, walking past the tall man, not even taking in his appearance.

The man stared as Deidara walked down the street corner, seeing him take a left turn down another corner, disappearing from sight.

With a sigh, the tall man scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that was rude. He was the one to run into me after all. Oh well."

The man sighed contently, taking in his surroundings.

"...The village hasn't changed a bit. Its still as beautiful as the day I left." The man said wistfully,

"And so are the woman!" He continued, a perverted smile forming on his face.

Wiping the small drop of blood that came out of his nose, the man looked up at the Hokage Tower that stood tall and proud.

"I'd love to go check out the hot springs and do some "Research"...But, I need to check in first...Minato ain't gonna like seeing me here after all, better not make it worse by incurring any womanly wrath."

With that, the man began his trek to the Hokage Tower.

And so ended a normal afternoon in the Great Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Sasuke dashed from tree to tree, having already taken down more than plenty of foes to pass the exam, all that was left for him to do was keep his eyes open and remain vigilant. He jumped to a lower branch, intending to remain hidden by passing through foliage, however-

"Ow!"

"What the hell!"

Bumping heads with another who had the same idea, this was how the reunion of Naruko and Sasuke came to be.

"Naruko!?"

"Sasuke!?"

The two yelled the others name, rubbing their now sore heads.

"What the hell's your problem!?" Naruko shouted.

"Whoa, hostile..." Sasuke remarked.

Naruko widened her eyes, realizing her behavior, and looked away. Biting her lip, she apologized.

"Sorry, sorry. Its just that...Well, I've had a rough time." Naruko said with a sigh.

"Rough time? You of all people?" Sasuke joked with a smirk.

"Shut up you jerk." She said, trying to hide a smile.

"Anyways, what now? Do you wanna try to take each other out?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I'm not in the mood." Naruko said, a heavy sigh that was so uncharacteristic of her usual joyful self that it caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes in worry.

"Okay, now I know somethings wrong. What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Its nothing...Just...Some personal stuff. I'll tell you about it later." Naruko said, making any further inquiries pointless.

If she didn't want to talk about something, there was no way to get her to talk. That was just the way Naruko was, and Sasuke knew it. He would wait when she wanted to talk about it, after all, if anything were bothering her, she would bring it to his attention sooner than later.

And so, with this line of reasoning, Sasuke left it there.

"Well, I haven't exactly had it any better." Sasuke joked.

"Really? Now that you mention it, what happened to your nose?" Naruko asked jokingly, an upturned brow showing her amusement.

"Well, I was being chased by that red headed psycho Gaara, and then after losing him, I was attacked by Yuma,-!?"

"Attacked by Yuma!? Why!? What happened!?" Naruko asked, shocked at the latter half of his statement.

"He was obviously trying to get me out of the exams. But still, to go as far as break my nose...He seemed desperate." Sasuke said, giving his thoughts as to why Yuma was targeting him.

"Damn...Sorry, I just can't imagine Yuma doing tha-"

Suddenly, memories of their time in the Land of Waves and his behavior while there as well as the people he had killed underhandedly in the previous exam rushed to the forefront of her mind.

"Never mind, that is something I can totally see him doing."

Sasuke snorted.

"Well, Yuma does seem to have a dark streak to him huh?" Sasuke joked.

"Sasuke! He is our teammate and friend! Don't make fun of-!?"

"Relax, I was joking. Besides, he broke my nose, give me a break." Sasuke said, shutting Naruko down.

"Yeah...I guess you're right though...I mean, out of the three of us, excluding those bandits from that one time, he is the only one who seems to be able to kill and not let it get to him. I worry about his mental state sometimes. Maybe I'll get dad to talk to-"

She went quiet, her eyes widening, and then closing. Sasuke found this...

 _'Odd, as soon as she mentioned her dad, she got quiet? There's no way that was a coincidence. Especially considering how many people we've been running into that seem to have an ax to grind against the guy.'_ Sasuke thought.

The two descended into silence, Sasuke in thought and Naruko having trailed off.

The silence went on for one second...

Then two...

Then three...

And then...

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

A gust of wind blew their way, the trees vibrating as the sound of an explosion in the distance reached the two's ears, startling them.

"What the-!?" Naruko shouted as she held a hand to her ringing ears.

"What was that!?" Sasuke also yelled, the silence having been shattered scaring the daylights out of him.

A few more seconds went by when-

 ** _"Eight people remain. Test complete."_**

With that announcement, Naruko and Sasuke were promptly reverse summoned.

* * *

The Jonin lounge was silent. Everyone looked at the screen with a mixture of shock and awe. Unable to believe what they had just witnessed, the person to break the silence was-

"...Kami, It was bad enough that Kakashi had two power houses on his team, but now three? Life just isn't fair." Asuma joked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Powerhouse? No, that kid was a fucking monster." One Jonin muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Another agreed.

"Beaten, bruised and bloodied...And yet he was still able to take out the Hyuga prodigy?"

Everyone looked to Kakashi, expecting to see pride in his eyes. But all they saw was disappointment.

Clenching his fists, he muttered in a low voice.

"...How could my own student get so strong, without me even noticing?"

Gai looked at Kakashi sadly.

 _'Kakashi...'_

 _'Danzo...Just what have you been teaching my student?'_ Kakashi thought, angry that his position as Yuma's Sensei seemed to be slipping away from him more and more.

"Kakashi. Your student is..."

"Gai, please..."

"SO YOUTHFUL!" Gai shouted, catching everyone in the lounge off guard.

"W-What?" Kakashi asked, turning to Gai with a wide eye.

"To think young Yuma would be so strong, to even defeat my student! I don't know whether to be upset or impressed! Hahahaha!" Gai exclaimed boisterously, his chest puffed out with his uproarious laughter.

"Gai..."

Gai kept laughing, as Kakashi remained shocked at the mans unending optimism.

"No..You're right. And now you have to pay when we eat out." Kakashi said smugly, the lines beneath his facial mask indicating he was smiling.

"NOOOOOOO! But my wallet!"

The silent Jonin descended into laughter at the two's show.

"Thanks Gai." Kakashi whispered to the tall man clad in green spandex.

 _"Don't mention it friend."_

* * *

Smoke filled the area as Yuma coughed, and fell to his hands. Blood pouring from his scalp, and several cuts and bruises, he had no energy left in his limbs.

As the smoke dissipated, the sound of people complaining and coughing filled the arena.

"Any injured people are to be escorted to the medical wing for treatment." A loud voice from above sounded out, making Yuma glare.

 _'I hate his voice so much.'_

With that thought of his, the smoke dissipated, bringing the final eight into the spot light.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba grinned and flashed his fangs.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke flicked at his broken nose with a small smirk.

"Naruko Namikaze."

Naruko gave a peace sign with a toothy grin.

"Lee."

Lee puffed his chest out with a "Yosh!".

"Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru sighed in disinterest.

"Gaara of the Sand."

Gaara was on his knees, clutching his head as anger and mania swirled in his eyes.

"Temari of the Sand."

Temari looked at Gaara with fear and worry.

"And Yuma Ito."

Yuma coughed in pain.

"Congratulations, you all pass." Minato declared, as a group of medical ninja's with a stretcher came into the room.

"Anyone with injuries are to be taken to the Konoha General Hospital. The details of the next test will be given tomorrow in the afternoon at six. Until then, rest."

Yuma tried standing to his feet, only to immediately fall back on his bum. Naruko and Sasuke ran to his side, worried.

"Yuma, what happened to you!?" Naruko asked frantically.

"Yeah, how's your back?" Sasuke asked, noticing it was littered with bruises.

"I don't know, how's your nose?" Yuma asked sarcastically with a pained grin, his bruised and swollen eyes squinting in pain.

"Okay, he's fine." Sasuke joked.

"Sasuke!" Naruko said, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Be nice to Yuma." Naruko ordered, making Sasuke scowl.

"Miss Naruko, please step aside. We need to take him to the hospital." A medical ninja spoke out loudly, approaching the three Genin with a frown, urgency in his eyes.

"O-Oh, right! Sorry, you must be in pain huh Yuma." Naruko said, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"No duh." Yuma deadpanned as his aching body was lifted onto the stretcher.

"We'll come to see you later Yuma!" She yelled, waving goodbye to Yuma as Sasuke shook his head.

"Did you really have to yell you idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up Duck Butt." Naruko chirped back.

"G...Away..."

A voice from across the room caught everyone's attention.

"Getting away...Mothers food...Is getting away..." Gaara said, his hands trembling as he stood to his feet, a deadly glint in his eyes.

Temari instinctively backed away, fearful of her brothers sudden words.

"Ga-Gaara, calm down, you can st-"

"Did I say you could talk? Shut up."

That comment immediately shut down any attempts to calm him down from Temari.

"That's a bit rude to say, especially to you're own sister."

Those words came from none other than Naruko, who was glaring him down with a passion as the demented boy just stared at her.

"And, while we're talking, I just wanna tell you that Yuma is not food. He is a human being, try to learn the difference." She declared, pointing her finger at him in a exaggerated manner.

"N-Naruko...Don't antagonize the guy..." Kiba spoke up, Akamaru shaking in his jacket with fear.

The air in the room became ice cold, as the two Jinchuriki stared one another down.

Sand began pouring from his gourd and floating at his side. Temari, fearing anything going wrong, immediately tried to talk some sense into the angered Gaara.

"Gaara, please, you can st-!?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

Time seemed to freeze, as Gaara turned sharply, hand raised as if he planned to hit her. A manic frenzy of rage dancing in his tired and crazed eyes...

...And to his surprise, his hand remained raised, not making contact with her as Gaara suddenly found himself unable to move.

"What a drag. I didn't wanna get involved, but my mom would kill me if she knew I let a girl get hit without doing anything to stop it." Shikamaru said, his fingers crossed as his shadow connected to Gaara, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stay out of this." Gaara bluntly said, his face blank.

A terrifying change for someone who previously looked as if he were prepared to massacre everyone who got in his way.

"That is quite enough."

With those words, a squad of Anbu appeared in a flash, blades aimed at Gaara.

"Anymore misbehavior and I will eliminate you from these exams permanently, understood?" Minato said, looking down on the group with a stern gaze, ready to move in if anything went awry.

Gaara gritted his teeth, seething rage momentarily flashing over his features, before it quickly dissipated, leaving only the blank expression of a doll.

"Yes. Understood." Gaara relented.

"Good, let him go Shikamaru." Minato ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Shikamaru said, uncrossing his fingers as his shadow shrunk back to his side.

Gaara's hand lowered to his side. He looked up at the Hokage with a venomous glare. Minato merely stared down at the boy indifferently, not affected at all by his visage.

"Lets go Temari." Gaara ordered, turning around and walking out of the arena, his sister following him in a timid manner.

When the door behind him finally closed, everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Kami he's gone. That guys a creep." Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barking an agreement.

"You said it not me. Damn, this exam really is a drag." Shikamaru said, putting his hands in his pockets, and looking up at the Hokage.

"Hey, so are we done here? I wanna get home and sleep." Shikamaru asked Minato.

"Of course, you are free to leave." Minato answered, a gentle smile easing everyone's worries.

"Dad...Um, I kind of want to talk about something."

Suddenly an Anbu appeared at his side and whispered something into Minato's ears. His smile vanished, as he looked back down at Naruko.

"Sorry, but I'm busy. We'll talk later Naruko."

And with that, the Hokage disappeared in a golden flash.

Naruko stared at the spot her father had been standing at.

"Figures..." She said, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Well I'd love to stay and bask in this awkward silence, but me and Akamaru have somewhere to be! There's a seat at the Akimichi Diner waiting for us! You guys wanna join?" Kiba asked, folding his arms behind his back, extending an invite to the others.

"Nah. My mom is probably worried sick. If I made her wait any longer after these Exams to see how I'm doing, she would really let me have it. See you guys tomorrow I guess." Shikamaru said, walking out of the building with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, how about you two then?" Kiba asked.

"No thanks. We don't eat with assholes." Naruko said bluntly, muttering lets go to Sasuke, who nodded.

They began to walk out of the arena when he spoke up.

"Ah, I get it, still sour that I mocked your weakling of a team mate right? My bad I guess."

Naruko stopped in her tracks.

"What did you say about Yuma. Could you repeat that." Naruko said threateningly.

"What? It's the truth. And guess what, if me and him have to fight, he's gonna need crutches for a month." Kiba said, his voice dripping with braggadocio and confidence.

"You-!?" Naruko started to walk his way, but was grabbed by the arm by Sasuke. He shook his head at her.

"Sasuke! Let me go, this asshole has it coming." Naruko yelled.

"No! Stop trying to defend Yuma!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Why!? Why shouldn't I defend him!?" Naruko shouted back.

"Because he can take care of himself! Its you treating him like a baby that needs protection that makes him an easy target in the first place!" Sasuke said.

Naruko stopped, her eyes going wide.

"O-Oh..." She said, surprised at his statement.

Sasuke, realizing who he had just yelled at, turned his face away from hers in shame.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But come on, you know if Yuma were here he wouldn't want you coming to his rescue. You know how prideful he is." Sasuke said.

Naruko looked down, embarrassed of herself.

"Yeah. You're right, lets go."

They walked to the door, Naruko walking out ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke was about to leave as well, but what Kiba said next, stopped him in his tracks.

"So now you wanna protect the guy? You and I both know its a little too late for that." Kiba declared, his voice demeaning and mocking.

Sasuke grabbed the doors handle, and opened it up. Before he walked out however, he looked back at Kiba with a bored look on his face.

"Hey, I hope you and Yuma fight each other too." Sasuke said with a lazy tone.

"Why?" Kiba asked with a toothy smirk.

"Isn't it obvious? Watching him kick your ass is gonna be priceless."

And with that, he left the now shocked Kiba all alone, following after Naruko.

* * *

Minato walked up the Hokage Tower with urgency very much evident in his stride. He passed his receptionist without even uttering a word, and threw his office doors open.

The window was open, a gentle breeze could be felt in the air.

Gentle, just like the white haired man that stood before him.

"...Its been awhile, Minato." The tall man said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly with a nervous smile.

The man was met with silence, Minato staring at him. Minato's mind raced a mile a minute, as he struggled to conjure up a response.

The silence was short lived however, as Minato finally found his words.

"...That's it?" Minato finally asked his voice barely above a whisper.

The man didn't respond.

"You and Tsunade disappear for who knows how long without a word, and suddenly you reappear, having broken into my office, and all you can say is that?" Minato asked sarcastically, an array of emotions in his tone as his hands shook at his side.

"...I'm sorry. But I had to...When Tsunade left like she did...I...I had to go after her."

Minato stayed silent as the man continued.

"After sensei's passing...I...And Tsunade leaving...I...I just couldn't stay." The man finished, a sorrowful and regretful tone showing his true feelings.

"Without telling us anything? You know I had to tell Naruko you just went away on a journey? You know how that felt? Having to lie to my own daughter? And that's not even mentioning all the trouble that came from you abandoning us and me having to cover it up so you didn't end up a rouge ninja, and that's your excuse!?" Minato squeezed out between clenched teeth.

"...How is Naru-Chan?" The man asked.

Minato's eyes widened with rage. Before he let it overwhelm him though, he clenched his hands, holding back the anger inside him.

And with a whirlwind of complex emotions dancing in both men's eyes...

Minato finally asked...

 **"Why are you back, Jiraiya?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	46. Chapter 43: Happy Birthday

The sun began to rise over the horizon, dying the Frost Village in a beautiful fluorescent light. A young child ran down her hallway with glee. She stopped in front of her parents room with a wide smile. She swung the door open and jumped onto the bed, waking her mother.

"Mommy, mommy wake up!" The girl said, shaking her mother to try and get her out of the bed.

"Ugh. Kohaku, its early. Can't you let me sleep for a few more minutes?" The mother asked as her daughter continued to move her back and forth.

"No! Its my birthday and daddy will be here soon! Get up mommy!" The girl, Kohaku whined.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, I don't remember raising you to be so bossy!" The mother said jokingly, patting her daughter on the head as she got out of bed.

The mother stretched her arms out, heading into her bathroom for a shower after telling her daughter to go brush her teeth. Getting out of the bath, she walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Her daughter ran out from the bathroom, having had taken a bath as well. She stopped at her moms side, stepping on her tippy toes to get a look on what her mother was cooking for breakfast.

"Yay! Bacon and eggs, my favorite! Thanks mommy!" Kohaku cheered, hugging onto her mothers waist.

Her mother smiled down at her, rubbing the girls head as she finished cooking.

With the food done, and the table set, the two sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast.

Just a normal and peaceful morning. One like any other.

The mother looked across the table, and saw her daughter looking at the empty third seat with a frown.

"What's wrong sweety?" The mother asked.

"Daddy isn't here..." Kohaku grumbled.

"...Oh..."

The mother became silent, remembering when he had left.

 _"Don't worry honey. I'm just going to the plains out west to hunt, I'll be back before you know it."_

That was a lie, and she knew it. Her husband wasn't aware, but she had already learned his real job. He was no hunter, he was a bandit. And just that knowledge alone scared the young wed woman.

She knew of course, that he truly loved and cared for the both of them. She also understood why he had chosen to resort to crime and theft. They had became strapped on cash due to their falling profits from their market stand. Business was slow, too slow, and if he hadn't resorted to crime, they wouldn't have the house they do now. But still, she couldn't help but worry. The only thing that kept her hopeful was the fact that he had once been a ninja, and thus was no slouch at combat.

She stopped herself from thinking about it any further, and smiled at her daughter.

"Don't worry honey, he'll be home soon. I'm sure of it. Now finish your breakfast dear. We need to go get groceries later." The mom said.

"Okay mommy..." The little Kohaku reluctantly agreed.

The mother smiled.

 _ **Unaware her husband had already been killed the day before.**_

* * *

 ** _"Its a Jinchuriki, isn't it?"_**

Inari stared up at the purple and black striped cat-like monster looming over him with a mixed reaction of both awe and horror.

 _'So this is the power of a Jinchuriki...'_

"MOVE KID!"

Before he could even respond, Kisame pushed him away, as the large paw of Yugito's tailed beast form slammed right where he stood. His entire being was shook to the core. Realizing how close to death he had just been, his adrenaline began to kick into over drive. He quickly stood to his feet, backing away with a hopeless and fearful posture and gaze.

"You need to get your head in the game kid! I can't be your baby sitter and fight her at the same time!" Kisame shouted, running at the monster and slicing into it with his Samehada before back peddling away.

"R-Right!" Inari said, gripping his kunai at his waist as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Alright, now Hidan, its your turn!"

With a manic screech of glee, Hidan charged at the beast. When he got close, he dropped low and slid underneath it before it could react, cutting into its underbelly. As soon as he slid out from underneath the thing, he slammed his scythe into the water, causing it to spray into the things face.

With the distraction having bought Kisame some time, He put his hands together while pushing them forward and shouted-

"Water Style: Great Shark Bullet Jutsu!"

Kisame was then enveloped in a brown coat of sewer water that was morphed into the shape of a large shark, and shot forward with such speed that it caused a screen of water to be pushed up in his tracks. He slammed into the beast with great force, causing it to crash into the sewer walls. The walls trembled by the force, as the entire sewer tunnel began to shake.

Inari fell onto his ass, the tremors had then gotten worse as Kisame refused to let up. He continued bashing the beast with Samehada, the force of his hits sending gusts of wind billowing throughout the tunnel. Yugito reached out her hand, the beats hand moving along with it as she attempted to swat at Kisame, but to no avail.

Kisame flipped his blade in his hand, pointing it up while crouching low so as to avoid the outstretched paw...

And...

 **Swung it into the beast in an upward motion, causing it to fly up and crash into the ceiling as the sewer tunnels collapsed in on them.**

* * *

"Wow mommy! Look at that, can I have it! Can I!" Kohaku begged, looking at the stuffed bunny with shiny eyes.

"Oh honey, that's a little pricey..." The mother said, wincing as soon as she saw the price tag.

They had gone to the market place, which was bustling with people. The snow coated the land as food and merchandise stands littered the busy street.

"But mommy, its my birthday!" Kohaku whined, stomping her foot.

"Sorry honey, but its too expensive." She said, seeing her daughters begin to water.

"Now now, was what I just heard correct? Its the little ones birthday?" The man who owned the stand asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" The mom responded.

The man smiled, and picked up the toy bunny off his stand. He walked out from around the stand, and crouched to Kohaku's level.

"Here you go girl, free of charge." The man said kindly as Kohaku's eyes lit up.

"O-Oh, we can't possibly accept!" The mother said.

"Oh please, its quite alright. Don't worry about it ma'am. Its the little ones's birthday after all." The man said, winking at the tiny Kohaku."

"Well..." The mom said, unsure of whether to accept or not.

"Mommy..."

Her daughters begging eyes was the only answer she needed, as she sighed, and bowed her waist in thanks to the kind stall owner.

"Thank you very much for your gift."

"Think nothing of it ma'am." The kind stall owner said, as the mom and daughter pair bid him farewell.

They continued their walk, the mother being strung along by her daughter who was marveling at the stalls around her with shiny and needy eyes. The mother chuckled, letting her daughter have her fun.

 _'Its her birthday. Its okay if she acts a little spoiled today.'_

A pair of dark skinned pre-teens ran past them, their clothes looking like ninja wear, tears streaming from their eyes.

The mother paid it no mind, focused on her daughter.

To her, little Kohaku was...

Kohaku looked at her mother, and waved to her from across the street, bunny held closely to her small chest.

 _'A blessing.'_

And with that thought...

 **The ground beneath Kohaku suddenly erupted, as the earth beneath them shattered apart.**

* * *

Kisame grabbed onto Inari, and ran up the wall, through the now village wide hole he had made. Dust filled Inari's lungs causing him to cough. Having reached the surface, He slammed his feet into the large purple beast, sending it reeling. Hidan ran up as well, laughing manically, enjoying the chaotic nature of the situation.

Inari squinted, still coughing as the debris made it hard for Inari to both breath and see.

It was then Inari heard it.

 **The screams.**

Finally regaining his vision as the debris dissipated and Kisame let him go, running with Hidan to chase after the Jinchuriki.

And after they left him there, he saw something he had hoped to never see again.

People running for their lives.

Loved ones buried beneath rubble as people close to them tried in vain to lift them out.

People panicking, trampling over each other as a fire started, engulfing the stands in flames.

But worst than all of that, was one scream that had caught his attention, eyes subconsciously trailing over to the source of it.

 _ **"KOHAKU!"**_

A mother.

A mother cradling her dead daughter in her arms, the body bloodied and mashed. Looking as if it had gone through a grinder.

His eyes widened when the name of the child fully registered, having remembered it from somewhere.

 _"Daddy is coming home, so wait for me Kohaku..."_

His head began to throb, and his chest was starting to ache as he quickly began to find it hard to breath once more.

 _'...Ugh...Uwaghh...'_

His mind was in a jumbled mess, not being able to handle the situation he had found himself in.

"WHY KAMI, WHY MY DAUGHTER! GIVE HER BACK, PLEASE GIVE HER BACK."

The mother screamed her eyes wide and crazed as she screamed to the sky in fury.

Inari's head felt like jelly as he clutched it with his hands, his world beginning to spin.

"T-This wasn't-Ugh- s-s-suppos-pposed to-uwagghh-h-ah-happen."

"A-Am I-ugh-Am I-ahhh-T-T-the bad guy?"

Images of his home burning flashed in his mind as he began to have a mental breakdown, falling to his legs. His fingers scrambled through his hair as he began to break, laughing, then crying, laughing, then crying, laughing then-

"AAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHH"

He screamed.

 **He screamed as the city he had helped to destroy collapsed around him, and the mother who lost her daughter wailed to the sky.**

* * *

 _'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_

She slid to a stop, realizing she wouldn't be able to outrun them, returning to her normal state, dispelling her beast form.

Yugito Nii stared down her pursuers with a deathly glare.

"...Do you really feel nothing?"

Hidan chuckled and Kisame stood silently.

"How many people? How many people will you kill to get to me? How many innocent lives is my own worth to you monsters?"

"As many as it takes to capture you. If you came along quietly, no one would have had to die today."

That was the only answer Kisame gave.

He chuckled.

"Although, I honestly couldn't tell you if the same could be said about my partner here." Kisame said, jutting his finger at Hidan.

"Nah, I still would've killed some people even if she didn't fight back. Lord Jashin needs his sacrifices." Hidan slaid with a laugh.

"You're both pure evil." Yuigito said as he looked at the men in contempt.

"Who cares?" Hidan said with a drawl.

Before she could even react, Hidan lunged at her, carving the ground she was just standing on with his scythe. Jumping back to gain some distance, she picked at her waist, going for her paper bombs and needles, only to realize-

"Clever dick!" She yelled, barely avoiding Kisame slamming his Samehada onto her head, rolling to the left as she let her claws extend.

Hidan grinned cockily, twirling her kunai holster and needle holder on his fingers with a down right sadistic smirk. As Kisame kept her on the defensive, he twirled his scythe around, beginning to carve a circle in the ground as he hummed a happy tune.

Yugito, noticing what the man was doing, realized whatever he was drawing into the ground could not be any good, and tried jumping over Kisame in an attempt to reach Hidan. Kisame grabbed onto her feet, and before she could kick at him, he began to slam her into the ground repeatedly.

Lacking any grace or skill in his onslaught, Kisame lazily threw her into the ground over and over like she were a rag doll.

 _'This bastard, treating me like an object!'_

Extending her nails out to cut at Kisame, she screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"All done! Toss her over here will ya!" Hidan chirped.

"She's all yours." Kisame said with a grin, tossing her over to him before she was able to sink her claws into him.

She clenched her eyes shut, expecting to be sliced in half by his scythe.

But instead, a different pain rung through her body.

She opened her eyes.

 _Only to see Hidan biting into her neck like a rabid dog._

She screamed out, her voice loud and shrill as red hot blood poured out of her neck. She began to shake all over as she looked up to see the man who had just bitten into her like she were a steak.

 **And saw a skeleton-like man grinning down at her, his eyes bloodshot and smiling like a demon out of hell.**

He licked up the blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes filled with ecstasy.

"Ah fuck yeah. That's that good shit." Hidan said, his body now black and covered with white stripes.

"Aw, it tastes so fucking good!" He exclaimed, biting his lower lip with a perverse expression.

"We don't want her dead remember." Kisame said with a frown.

"Aw shut up! I didn't hit anything deadly! I only broke through the skin on her neck! Now hand me something long and sharp..."

He looked down at her with a sadistic grin as she found herself too terrified to move.

 **"I wanna play skin the cat."**

* * *

Inari had not stopped shaking. His face was red with tears.

"I...I'm no different than them. Just another murderer..." Inari said aloud, thinking back to the people that led him down this path when they burned his home down.

"Mom?...Dad?...Please come back..."

Nothing else mattered to Inari, anyone could hear him and he wouldn't care.

"I wanna sleep in a warm bed again...I wanna play with the other kids as I teach them how to catch fish..."

 _'...Please Kami...'_

 _ **"Please give me my old life back..."**_

His words were heard by no one as he sat there. Eventually, he heard rubble being crushed beneath someones feet behind him. He turned his head, seeing Kisame, carrying both an unconscious Hidan and Yugito on his back.

"...Its done?" Inari asked.

"Yeah kid...Its done. Lets go."

Inari stood to his feet, eyes bereft of emotion. He followed after Kisame, not saying a single word as they walked through the broken village.

The village they had destroyed.

 _'I wonder...'_ Inari thought.

 _'What would they do if I decided to run?'_

And with that, they left to return back to the rain village, the two tails having been successfully captured.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	47. Chapter 44

_"Why are you back, Jiraiya?"_

Jiraiya continued to stare into Minato's eyes. His students' eyes. Pride, regret, longing, self disgust and respect. Those feelings bubbled up in Jiraiya's chest. A complex bouquet of feelings filled his heart with a stiff pain. And that was because...

Minato was right.

Jiraiya had abandoned them. He left the leaf for a life long crush that was unrequited. He left the leaf for a friend that could no longer be brought back to the light. He left the leaf for a chance to right past wrongs, and carve a better path for his and those he held dear, his precious people's futures.

And he failed.

He failed the one thing he had abandoned all he knew to accomplish.

And that alone was his fault, his burden to bear.

His.

And no one else's.

And that was why...

"Because the Leaf is in danger."

That was why he had to do everything he could...

 **To not fail again.**

"Explain." Minato demanded, his attention now caught.

Jiraiya sighed, and looked to the ceiling, thinking over the best way to explain to Minato the out right awful situation and danger the leaf was now in. He breathed, and decided to just come right out with the truth. No sugar coating it.

"Orochimaru has been here, the village is filled to the brim with Akatsuki spies, and a series of murders by an unknown assailant is rocking the village to its core. You need to cancel the exams."

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"I'm already aware of all of that. The exams will continue. We have it handled." Minato said, not looking like he was going to budge on the matter.

"Do you really though?" Jiraiya said, his gaze unflinching.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked with a glare.

"Sorry if I come off as rude, but last I heard you were letting that old mummy run the show. He has far too many control over this whole village. Someone like him shouldn't be-!?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, are you questioning my ability to lead and properly delegate tasks to my ninja?" Minato asked, his expression now furious.

"No. What I'm questioning is your ability to know who you should put your trust in." Jiraiya responded back bluntly.

Minato stared down at his feet beneath the his desk. Not bothering to look into Jiraiya's eyes.

Jiraiya took that as a sign he was getting through to him, and continued.

"He has committed numerous crimes and has not paid for a single one. He is responsible for the deaths of many, including one of your own pupils. He has had a hand in creating one of the villages biggest traitors of which has reportedly joined the Akatsuki. Do you really believe Danzo Shimura is someone to be trusted?"

Minato did not say a word.

"Come on Minato, please. For the villages sake, you have to shut these exams down. At least until we have the situation under control. Be reasona-!?"

Minato slammed his fists onto his table, forcing himself upright, glaring right into Jiraiya's eyes.

"Get out of my office now."

"Minato, why are you being stubborn. What is there to gain from-!?"

"I believe the Hokage told you to leave his office."

A old and raspy voice cut through the heated and emotion filled atmosphere like a well honed kunai. Jiraiya froze in his tracks, looking back with eyes full of despair.

 _'Ah, I get it.'_

"Greetings Lord Hokage."

"Ah, hello Danzo, have you come to discuss your mission plans?" Minato asked

"Yes, I believe I know the perfect person to be added as the third squad mate to aide in the capture of the unknown assailant attacking our civilians."

"I see, yes, that does seem to take precedent over this discussion. As I said before Jiraiya, you may leave."

 _'He doesn't just have a hold of the villages infrastructure and dark tasks.'_

"As you see Jiraiya..."

 _'He also has a hold...'_

 ** _"I am a man who deeply cares about the safety and well-being of the village. I will do everything to ensure the prosperity of the leaf, and the exams will not be hindered by these minor issues. Understand?"_**

 _'On my beloved student.'_

Jiraiya clenched his fists, quelling the anger and hurt that began to well up within himself.

 _'Why did you ever become friends with this man, Sarutobi-Sensei?'_

Jiraiya swore he would do whatever it took to protect the village from this diabolical Boogey man of the Shinobi world.

And thus...

 **The Hermit Sage Of Mount Myoboku and the Yami no Shinobi were now bitter enemies.**

* * *

Neji awoke from his forced sleep, sweating head to toe. A rush of images and memories were being processed as his recollection of the events proceeding his slumber caught up with him. He looked around, trying to gain a handle on his surroundings.

A white room and the sight of a sleeping Tenten sitting in a chair beside his bed was what he saw.

"...I lost."

The realization finally hit him. And, like a kunai stabbing into the heart of the matter, he realized what that meant.

He was wrong.

Or rather, he was proven wrong.

Fate wasn't fixed.

The weak can prevail against the strong.

His way of life.

His entire philosophy that he thought was truth itself had been flipped on its head.

By one boy.

By Yuma Ito.

He had shown Neji that the weak can struggle, writhe, and make that suffering hold meaning.

Finally...

Tenten began to stir, blearily opening her eyes.

The room filled with light, the sun shining brightly as the curtains flew open, Lee jumping through the window with reckless abandon.

"Yosh, how is my eternal rival do-!?"

Tenten, looked at Neji, shocked, as did Lee.

"Neji...Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

And for the first time in a while...

With tears streaking down his pale face.

He smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. In fact..."

 _"I'm the happiest I've ever been."_

 _Yuma Ito had freed Neji Hyuga from his bird cage._

* * *

"You're gonna be resting here for awhile. A Medical specialist will be here shortly to heal you of any major injuries then you'll be on your way. Any questions?"

With bored eyes, Yuma answered.

"Not really."

The nurse smiled, bowed, and then left him alone in his room.

Yuma, now alone, thought over his experiences.

"I did it." He said to himself.

"I made it to the finals."

He took a deep breath, and pulled back his covers, revealing his three pronged shadow feet that resembled a lizards foot.

"And all it took was losing my feet." He said with a frown.

He winced, the memory of his feet being cut off by that girl from Iwa resurfacing in his memory.

The blood.

The pain.

The head in his lap after he had escaped his bondage.

 _The people he murdered without a care in the world._

"Am I...A monster?" He thought aloud, going over his feelings on the matter.

"I felt nothing. They were gonna kill us. It was either us or them. But still...I felt nothing. Their deaths did not bother me in any way at all. The only thing that had hurt me, was the dark truth that it hadn't bothered me at all to take their lives. And that thought..."

 _'Scares me.'_

He breathed awkwardly, trying to suppress his feelings on it. Deciding it best to try and forget.

 _'I'll ask Mister Danzo about this when I can. He should be able to help me sort out my thoughts.'_

And so, Yuma decided it best to handle that matter later.

The door suddenly opened, startling Yuma by the abrupt nature of the action.

Standing in the door way, was none other than Kabuto.

"Well, it seems we meet again Yuma. In a medical wing no less." Kabuto joked, walking into the room with a smile.

"I know, just like how we first met in the wave. This is kinda embarrassing." Yuma joked back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No need to be ashamed, its quite normal for a ninja to end up in the medical wing." Kabuto responded, his hands lighting up in a blue hue as he walked to Yuma's side, beginning to heal him.

"Yeah, but not for Naruko and Sasuke." Yuma said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Kabuto laughed, his hands hovering over Yuma.

"Well those two are practically super human, so that's a different case entirely."

Yuma went quiet.

Kabuto smirked.

"If only I could have half of the power they do...Really, they are so blessed..." Kabuto said, trying to gauge Yuma's reaction as he sowed seeds of jealousy.

"Yeah...They are...But more than that..."

Yuma looked up to Kabuto with a smile.

"They're my idiot team mates. They're not perfect, not by a mile. I have no intention on staying in their shadow forever." Yuma declared with confident eyes.

Kabuto looked surprised, shocked by the response he was given. He closed his eyes with a smile, finishing up his healing process.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Hope you have the skill and fortitude to match that confidence of yours. Catching up to the likes of them is no small feat." Kabuto said.

"I know. That's why I can't give up."

And with that, Kabuto finished what he came here for, the blue hue leaving his hands.

"Well, you're all patched up now. You're in tip top shape. I hope you give me a good show in the final exams Yuma." Kanuto said, waving to him as he left the room.

As soon as he left the room, a dark look took over his features as he frowned.

 _'Lord Orochimaru...Seems we need to try harder to break this boy.'_

He walked down the stairs, passing by Naruko and Sasuke without a word as they made their way to Yuma's room.

"Jeesh Naruko, slow down. He's not going anywhere." Sasuke said, hands in his pocket as he lazily kept up pace with Naruko.

"We're his teammates. And as his teammates we have to make sure he's alright." Naruko said.

"He's not a baby you know. Besides, he was pretty beaten up. I doubt he's healed yet." Sasuke tried to reason.

"Then we'll wait outside his room til he's done being treated." She said right back.

"Ugh. You're impossible."

And with that, their exchange finished as they arrived at Yuma's room.

"Hey you two, You can't enter yet. Your teammate hasn't be treated yet." An old man with a doctors uniform said, walking in front of the door with a smile.

"Fine, we'll wait out here then." Naruko declared, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Alright then." The doctor relented, opening the door.

Only to find his patient doing push-ups on the floor, without a single visible injury.

"H-How is this possible. You've already been treated?" The doctor asked in shock.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Yuma asked in confusion, sitting upright and getting onto his three pronged feet.

"Yo, How you doing Yuma?" Naruko chirped, walking past the shocked doctor with a grin.

"Better than earlier, thanks for asking Naruko." Yuma said with a smile.

"Nice to see you aren't getting lazy." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Well, chances are I'll have to fight one of you two. So I need to spend every moment I can improving my chances." Yuma said back with a grin.

Sasuke whistled, impressed gung-ho attitude.

"Well, I'll be sure to win if we fight. Need to pay you back for my nose." Sasuke joked.

"Speaking of, sorry about that. I was trying to get you two out of the running."

"Jeesh, we finally get a break from the exams and all you two can talk about is fighting?" Naruko complained.

"Like your one to talk Naruko. You're just as eager to see how Yuma has improved right?"

Naruko smiled, punching her right fist into her left palm.

"Damn right I am!" She declared with a toothy grin.

"Young man, how are you already healed?" The doctor asked, cutting through the teams chatter.

"Huh? Kabuto already came in." Yuma said.

"Kabuto?" The doctor asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, he is a medical ninja. I thought he was my healer?" Yuma said.

The doctor smiled awkwardly, adjusting to the news.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I see. This man must've been sent here. Clearly a mistake on the appointing desks' part. I'll check on that later. But as of now, I'll have to check you and make sure you're all healed up as you say you are. That means these two will have to leave, understood?" The elderly doctor said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you guys later. When we meet up tomorrow afternoon to see the match ups alright?" Yuma said to Naruko and Sasuke with a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll see ya later! Lets go Sasuke!" Naruko said, giving Yuma a thumbs up and a grin as they left.

Sasuke and Naruko left the room, walking down the long way that lead to the stairs. Naruko looked over at Sasuke, noticing how quiet he had became. She raised a brow, and punched him in the shower.

"What's wrong duckbutt? Did seeing Yuma's confidence scare ya?" Naruko joked, trying to get him to talk.

"No...Its just..." Sauske trailed off, bringing a hand to his chin as he processed his thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head, wondering what it was Sasuke was thinking.

"Why would Kabuto be here working at the hospital, if just a few hours ago he was with us in the tests?"

The question hung in the air as Naruko's eyes widened. She quickly got over her momentary shock however laughing it off.

"Quite your worrying. He probably just quit the exams and came to volunteer here or something." Naruko said, trying to wave off Sasuke's worry.

"I don't know...Maybe, but still..."

 ** _"I can't understand why, but something inside me is screaming at me to not trust him."_**

And with that, with the sun setting in the window beside them, the day came to an end.

* * *

The sun waned in the sky, as the next days afternoon had finally came. Yuma jogged down the medical wings' hallway, in a happy mood after having the jacket he had lost in the Forest of Death returned to him as well his red arm wraps that covered up his shadow arms and hands.

 _'Glad I didn't lose this. Its a gift from mister Danzo after.'_

 ** _"Forgot how much of a pain it is to be blinded by these arm wraps. How arduos."_**

The voice of Yumito caught Yuma by surprise as he looked down at his arms.

"Ah, sorry about that Yumito. But it helps people stare at me less, so please bear with it." Yuma requested with a guilty smile.

 _ **"You seem to be in a good mood."**_ Yumito said back.

"Well, I finally got a bath and a good nights rest. Plus my jacket from mister Danzo was returned to me, so I'm in a pretty good today." Yuma said, walking down the staircase that led into the main hallway that ended with a double door leading into the arena.

 _ **"Ah, that explains it. Good for you I suppose. May I ask where exactly we are headed?"**_ Yumito asked.

Yuma smirked.

"Well, that's obvious."

And with a smile, he shoved open the double doors that stood before him.

"Right through this door!" Yuma shouted, as he and Yumito arrived at the main arena.

Minato stared down at the Chunin hopefuls gathered. Naruko and Sasuke looked at Yuma, waving at him to come to their side. Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari all stood in a neatly filed row. Yuma surveyed the people there, realizing one of them was missing.

"Where's that red headed psycho Gaara?" Yuma asked, scowling up at Minato.

"My brother is preoccupied with some other business, not that its of any concern to you." Temari answered bluntly.

"Who cares about that. Who were you talking to before throwing the doors open freak?" Kiba exclaimed with a cocky grin.

"None of your business dog breath." Yuma bit back with a smirk of his own.

"Enough. Get in line with the others." Minato said from above, garnering a nasty look from Yuma as he got beside Naruko and Sasuke.

"As you all are aware, the exams have entered their final phase. An all out and one on one battle between each of you will decide if any of you are worthy of the title of Chunin. In one months time, your futures will be decided."

Everyone got quiet, as the Hokage continued his speech from above.

"This one month will give each of you ample time to practice some new techniques and refine your skills for the upcoming tournament. A tournament in which all of you will be judged for your worthiness of the title Chunin. And a tournament in which the worlds most influential people will be attending. So make sure to put on a good show." Minato said, smiling at them before continuing to speak.

"Now, if you all will turn your attention to the screen behind you."

Everyone turned to face a giant screen covering one wall of the large arena. As they marveled at it, the Hokage continued.

"In just a few moments, this machine will randomly generate all of your opponents that you'll be facing. This way, it'll ensure a fair and even playing field. Now let the match making begin!"

Everyone tensed up as the screen flashed on, showing an empty three round bracket with eight spots in total for all participants. Names randomly rotated and flashed on the screen as everyone held their breath, waiting to find out their opponents.

Finally, after a tense moment, the screen stopped.

And the matches were decided.

All was silent, no one spoke a word as they read their match-ups.

And then...

"Ha...Ha...Haha..."

Laughter began to break out, as Kiba cackled.

"Hahahahahaha! HA! Finally! Hell yeah, I've been waiting for something like this!"

Kiba turned to Yuma with a malicious grin full of confidence and ego.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN YUMA! I WONT LET YOU EVEN LAND A SCRATCH ON ME!" Kiba declared.

First round:

First match: Kiba vs. Yuma

Second match: Sasuke vs. Lee

Third match: Shikamaru vs. Temari

Fourth match: Naruko vs. Gaara

Second round:

Fifth match: Winner of match One vs. Winner of match Two

Sixth match: Winner of match Three vs. Winner of match Four

Final round:

Final match: Winner of match Five vs. Winner of match Six

The matches were now set.

Lee puffed his chest out with a "yosh!", flashing a thumbs up.

"I've always wanted to test out my taijutsu prowess against you, Sasuke! May our fight be honorable!" Lee declared with vigor.

"I look forward to fighting you as well Lee!" Sasuke answered back with a smirk.

"Jeez. I have to fight a girl. What a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"This girls gonna kick your ass!" Temari said in an angry tone, perceiving Shikamaru's complaint as him looking down at her for being a girl.

"Dang it, I have to fight that guy. Oh well, I'll be sure to win!" Naruko said, grinning while putting her hands behind her head.

Yuma walked up to Kiba, a fire in his eyes as he smirked.

Kiba walked up to Yuma in turn, smirking as well.

And standing a feet apart from one another, they both declared at once...

 **"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ASSHOLE!"**

And with that, the matches were now decided, as the Chunin Exams entered their final stage!

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya guys and gals next time!**


	48. Chapter 45

The sun shined in through the crack of his curtains. Wiping his eyes, he threw the blanket off of himself. He grumbled to himself as he left for his restroom, starting the shower up. After getting out, he brushed his teeth and began heating up a plate of left over barbecue he had gotten for himself the night before.

He began to eat the food on his plate, a scowl on his face.

Yuma was in a bad mood.

After declaring to his childhood bully that he would defeat him in the upcoming tournament, he had immediately left for the Shimura Dojo.

Only for Sai to inform him that Danzo would not be available for the entirety of the month to train him.

Not only that, but Sasuke was going to be trained by his father and older brother for the duration of the month, Naruko was most likely gonna receive special training by her father who just happened to be the Hokage, and Kakashi had his hands full with some other business.

 _'Life just isn't fair.'_ Yuma thought with a sigh, lazily prodding at his food with his chop sticks.

Finishing his food, he got up from his seat, taking his plate to the sink. Swatting gnats that flew into his face, he let loose an agitated grunt, throwing the plate to the floor.

"If no one is able to train me then what the hell am I gonna do!" Yuma yelled.

 **Knock. Knock.**

And as if there to answer that very question, Yuma opened the door to see Naruko standing there with a nervous smile.

"Uh, everything alright? I heard ya yelling all the way out here." Naruko asked.

"What do you want Naruko?" Yuma asked with a grumble.

"Well mister grumpy, I just happened to hear ya need help finding a trainer? My dad knew you'd feel left out, so he sent me here to fetch ya. He has someone willing to train ya. Now come on, their waiting at the Hokage Tower." Naruko said, pulling him out of his apartment room, and dragging him down the street.

"Hey, let me go! I'm not gonna run off or anything." Yuma said, attempting to tug his arm out of her vice grip.

"Fine, but if you try running off, I'm clocking ya in the head." Naruko said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, damn, you have a great grip." Yuma said, rubbing his now red arm as the two of them took to the streets of the Leaf Village.

Yuma looked at Naruko's cheery demeanor, a worried look taking over his features.

"Hey Naruko, everything alright?" Yuma asked.

 _Naruko flinched._

"Y-Yeah, of course...Why wouldn't they be?" Naruko said, a smile so wide Yuma could immediately tell it was fake.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, then I understand. Just don't think you have to force yourself to be happy when you're around me, okay?"

Yuma continued walking, stopping when he realized Naruko was no longer by his side. Looking back, he saw the shocked Naruko staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? You okay?" Yuma asked, lifting a brow in confusion.

"No...Its just...Since when did you start caring so much Yuma?" Naruko asked with wide eyes.

It took Yuma a couple seconds to process what she had said. He himself didn't really have an answer to her question.

 _'Now that she mentions it, I have been a little more open with them lately.'_ Yuma thought, with a small smile.

Putting a hand to his chin, he thought it over. After a couple seconds, an answer came to him.

Turning to Naruko with a rare smile, he replied.

"I don't really know how to answer that, but...I can't really hate you guys anymore. And especially not you Naruko, you're too nice to hate."

Naruko's breath was momentarily taken away as her heart skipped a beat. She turned her face away, trying not to look Yuma in the eyes. Red rushed to her cheeks, as his words rung in her ears.

 _'Jeez, first his cute comment in the forest and now this? What's with him?'_

"Uh, Naruko? You fine?" Yuma asked, taking a step closer to her, wondering why she was being so quiet and not looking at him.

 _'Did I upset her?'_ He wondered.

"Y-Yeah, of course I am! Come on, race ya to the tower!" Naruko abruptly shouted, darting past him.

"Ah, Naruko, wait up!"

Yuma's voice rung from behind her, as she headed to the tower.

Only to be surprised by Yuma keeping up with her pace, running at her side with a smug grin.

"Thought you could ditch me huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"W-What!? How the hell are you as fast as me!?" Naruko asked.

"Since my feet have been replaced by shadow, I can pour more chakra into them." He said, a proud look in his eye.

With a giggle, Naruko ran even faster, catching Yuma off guard. She looked back at him with a cocky grin, as if she were saying to try and keep up.

Looking ahead, and seeing her run with the sun shining off her golden hair, only one thought came to mind.

 _'She's more cute when she's actually happy and not faking it.'_

A minute went by, and they had finally arrived at the tower. Yuma slid to a stop, wiping a single of bead of sweat from his forehead as he saw Naruko smirking his way.

"Hah! I win!" She gloated, doing a little victory pose, showing off.

"Yeah, yeah. You won. You got me." Yuma joked, walking past her, and into the tower.

Naruko, walking at Yuma's side, studied him.

 _'He's been acting happy, but I know he is still bothered by what happened in the forest.'_

"Hey Yuma?" Naruko started to say, but got an uncertain look in her eye as she looked to the ground.

"Yeah?" Yuma questioned.

"Never mind, it was nothing." Naruko said, shining a small and awkward smile Yuma's way.

"Okay, you're weird today haha." Yuma said, shrugging off her response with a slight humorous jab.

 _'He'll talk to me about it when he's ready. As his friend I shouldn't rush him.'_

Having walked up the stair well, and past the reception desk, Yuma knocked on the Hokage Office door. After a few seconds, they received a confirmation to enter.

Shoving the door open and tugging Yuma's arm, Naruko boldly stepped into her fathers office.

"Yo! Hey dad, I brought Yuma just as you asked!" Naruko said cheerfully, a large and obviously fake smile on her face.

Smiling awkwardly, Minato while behind his desk coughed into his hand, caught by surprise due to her loud entry.

"I-I see, thank you Naruko, you may leave." Minato said.

"Hm, okay! Come see me when you're free Yuma! Bye!" She announced loudly, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Minato chuckled, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"That girl. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to do with her. I hope she didn't bother you Yuma. I know she can be quite the-!?"

"Were's my teacher?" Yuma said, cutting off the conversation before it could even start.

Minato got quiet, seeing no point in trying to lighten the mood, he sighed.

"Yes, he should be here shortly." Minato said, right before a knock on the door rung through the room.

"Come in. He's here." Minato said, as the door opened.

Yuma looked back, coming face to face with the man who would be training him for the whole month.

"B-But you're-!?"

"Yuma, meet Hayate Gekko. He will be your personal trainer for the duration of this month." Minato said, introducing Yuma to the dead eyed jonin.

"H-Hey kid. ***Cough*** Nice to meet ya." Hayate said, extending his arm out for a shake.

Yuma awkwardly took his hand, trying to smile up at the man but it only coming off as forced.

"H-Hey, me too?" He said, his response more of a question than an answer.

With fake smiles and awkward greetings, the training month for Yuma had officially begun.

* * *

Naruko walked down the main road of the Hidden Leaf Village, a feeling of regret filling her heart.

 _'Why...Why can't I just get over this? Dad has never given me a reason to doubt him...But...'_

The hateful eyes of all the genin in the Chunin exams had begun haunt her. At first it hadn't, she had just brushed it off. After all, her father was one of the most powerful ninja in the Land of fire if not the world. Of course he would make some enemies along the way, but then...

 _'Then Yuma had to go through all that, his feet cut off and tortured for who knows how long...Just because he was on a team with me, the daughter of the great Yellow Flash.'_

That event changed something in Yuma. She knew it, even if he hadn't told them. The image of his face in ecstasy, arms thrown back behind him as if he was bathing in the blood of the people he had killed. It...

 _Scared her._

Yuma had became darker. She could tell. And the fact that he became that way because he was associated with her, with the daughter of the Fourth Hokage didn't sit well with her. She didn't want to blame her dad, but...

 _'The only side of my dad I know is the good parts. The protector, the loving dad, the hero of the leaf...But...'_

And that _'but'_ was what had Naruko conflicted. The fact that she doesn't know everything about her dad. The fact that she doubted him, despite him never giving her a reason to, that had upset her more than anything. Her lack of trust infuriated her.

 _'He's my dad. I love him. That's a fact. But I'm having these doubts now? And for what? Just because some psycho's hurt my friend and some hateful stares? I'm the worst.'_

As she walked down the main road whilst caught up in her gloomy mood, she failed to notice the creep figure of a tall and white haired man. The man threw his hands over her eyes, catching her off guard.

"Guess who?" The man said, his voice jovial and immediately recognizable to Naruko.

Squealing in excitement, she quickly turned into him, hugging him tightly.

"Pervy Sage!You're back!" She yelled with glee.

"That's right! How has my adorable little grand daughter been doing!" He said, a cheeky grin taking over his face as he gave her a nuggy.

"Great! Where have you been Pervy Sage!? Its been a long time since I've seen ya. I missed you..." She said, getting a little teary eyed.

"I know, I know. Sorry about that my little sunshine...But I'm back now. But enough about me, lets talk about you while we head to your house. Its been awhile since I've seen you and your mother." He said, giving her a pat on the back as they began to walk to her house.

"Oh, thats right! Are you gonna help me with my training? Please say yes!" Naruko asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"We'll see, I'll have to ask your father first. But anyways, On to more important matters! Have you met any boys you liked?" He asked, wriggling his eye brows suggestively with a goofy grin.

"J-Jeez! N-No. Of course not! And you wonder why I call ya Pervy Sage!

"That no was a little suspicious! Come on! Give me all the juicy details! I promise I won't rough the boy up too bad!"

"Ugh! I don't know what you're talking about!" She laughed.

They continued to banter and joke back and forth, and as they talked back and forth, the sun began to go down behind them, giving off an orange hue.

 _Naruko's favorite color._

* * *

Sasuke stood completely still. His arms lax at his sides. Eyes closed, and heart beating a mile a minute as he waited.

And waited.

 _and waited..._

 _Until..._

 ** _*POP*_**

All at once, several kunai blasters went off as his eyes shot open, Sharingan awakened.

 _'Eight targets. Four kunai. one of me.'_

His eyes analyzed everything around him in rapid detail, taking in everything around him before a second even passed.

 _'NOW!'_

He moved his body to the side and extended his left hand outward. The first Kunai zipped past his waist, hitting the wall and bouncing off it. With his left hand, he quickly grabbed the second Kunai, and flung it into the air. It bounced off the ceiling, and collided with the first kunai, which then caused the first kunai to hit targets one and two as the second kunai plummeted to the floor. Sasuke then ducked down, snatching the last two kunai out of the air, and throwing one behind him and the other to his left, hitting the remaining two targets.

Sasuke remained crouched down for a few more moments, calming himself down as he heard clapping from the other side of the room.

"Well done Sasuke, that was twelve seconds. That beats your record of fourteen." His father said, a proud smile on his face as he sat criss crossed atop the main floor that over looked the dojo arena platform.

Sasuke let out a dissatisfied grunt, rising back up with a frown.

"But not Itachi's of four." Sasuke grumbled running his hand through his hair as he climbed out from the small training, taking a seat beside his father.

"Its fine my son. You're catching up to your brother. Just keep up the training." His father said, a kind and understanding smile on his face as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, much to his annoyance.

"You're just saying that." Sasuke said, trying to hide a smile as his cheeks flushed.

"Its true. You are getting there Sasuke. You just need to work at it. You and him are my pride and joy." His father said, rising to his feet, extending a hand for his son to grab on to.

He grabbed onto his fathers hand, unable to hold back his smile on anymore. As they walked down the hallway that led into the kitchen, he finally spoke up.

"Thanks dad. I just hope you're right about me." Sasuke said.

"Of course I'm right. Its like I've told you, as long as you have people you wish to protect and be with, you're potential is limitless." His father answered back with a fatherly smirk.

"People I want to be with and protect huh..."

An image of Naruko flashed through his mind as he held back a blush.

"Yeah...You're right...I will get stronger dad...I have to..."

 _'So I can stand by her side proudly.'_

And with that, they walked into the kitchen, taking a break from training to get a quick snack.

* * *

Yuma walked down the dirt path, following the silent and odd man known as Hayate Gekko. He would often take glances at the man, unsure of what to make of him. A single thought plagued his mind, as he wracked his brain, trying to think of what to ask or say.

And as if reading his mind, Hayate spoke up.

"I know what you're thinking. Why did this guy ***Cough*** decide he wanted to train me? Am I right?" Hayate said, catching Yuma off guard.

"Y-Yeah. Why did you?" Yuma asked, expecting an answer.

"Look, we made it." Hayate finally said, pointing to a clearing down the dirt path.

A quaint little house occupied the clearing as Hayate walked to the house. Yuma, now annoyed, briskly walked to the mans side, trying to goad an answer out of him.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Do what?" Hayate replied back with an uninterested face.

"You know what! I wanna know why! Why do you wanna train me?" Yuma asked earnestly, keeping pace with the man as they finally approached the houses door.

"I'll tell ya ***Cough*** what. Have dinner with me and my fiancee, and I'll tell ya why after. Deal?" The man said, staring Yuma in the eyes.

They stared at one another for a good couple of seconds, until Yuma sighed, finally relenting.

"Sure. Not like I have any choice." Yuma grumbled.

"Great." Hayate chirped, pressing the door bell as the waited for a response.

The door opened up, revealing a beautiful young purple haired woman sporting an apron.

"Hayate, you're home. Oh, who's this?" The woman asked, looking at Yuma with a gentle smile.

"Hey Yugao, ***Cough*** sorry for bringing company. This is the student ***Cough*** I'll be training for this month. I wanted to let him join us for dinner if you don't mind." Hayate said, with a small and kind smile that heavily contrasted with his baggy eyes.

"Of course I don't, now come in silly. Dinner is ready." Yugao said, giving Hayate a kiss on the cheek.

Yuma akwardly walked into the house, making sure to stay a few steps away from Hayate and Yugao. He eyed his new surroundings, studying the house. A warm feeling began to fill his heart.

 _'Huh, this place has got a homey feel to it. Neat.'_ Yuma mused inwardly.

He watched the two setting up the table, an odd and indescribable feeling welling up within him. The two had an aura that was very comforting to Yuma, and that oddly made Yuma feel happy.

"What are ya just standing there staring for? Come on kid, dinner is ready." Yugao said, patting the chair at the end of the dinner table.

"O-Oh right, sorry." Yuma said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he walked to the table and took his seat.

He eyed his food, his mouth watering at the steak and rolls on his plate. He picked up the silver ware at his side, and took a cautious bite. As soon as he did, his eyes lit up. He took quick and big bites, not caring at all about the other people he shared the table with. Yugao smiled, happy he enjoyed her cooking.

"You sure to be enjoying that steak huh Yuma?" Yugao spoke up, catching Yuma's attention.

"U-Uh, yeah. Sorry, it just tasted so good." He said with an embarrassed look on his face as he ate the last bite.

"Its alright. I'm actually glad you enjoyed it. So, Hayate said earlier he was training you for the Chunin exams. That got me curious. Do you have any idea what kind of ninja you want to be?" Yugao asked, taking a small bite out of her steak.

"Huh? What kind of ninja I wanna be? What do you mean?" Yuma asked, lifting his brow in a confused manner.

"I mean what made you want to be a ninja. And now that you are one, what you want to do with the position you now find yourself in." Yugao said, eyeing Yuma as she waited for a response.

"Th-That's a difficult question..." He said lamely, thinking over what she asked him.

 _'Why I wanted to be a ninja huh? That's obvious...'_

"If I'm being honest. I only wanted to be a ninja because I heard they made good money...And I really wanted some of that." Yuma said, not bothering to hide his reasons.

"Why? What made you want money so bad that you would try and become a ninja?" Yugao asked.

"T-That's...Well...I was an orphan, and lived in a really crappy apartment. Still do. So, I guess it was...Like, what else did I have to lose you know?" Yuma said, laughing awkwardly.

 _'Why is she asking me all this anyways!? Goddamn nosy-!?'_

"I see...Is it still about the money? You must have realized how dangerous this job is. You're not a clan child. So why? Why continue to be a ninja?" She asked.

"I...I guess its..."

He became silent, thinking it over. Finally, he found his answer.

"I want to become stronger." He announced.

Yugao narrowed her eyes.

"I want to become strong enough to look the people I care about in the eye and confidently say they have nothing to worry about. I want to become strong enough to make my sensei proud. And most importantly..."

Yuma looked Yugao directly in the eyes, a determined look in his eyes blazing strong.

"Strong enough to not hold my teammates back." Yuma declared.

Yugao held her face down, not saying a word as she process what he had said. A tense silence enveloping the table as Yuma waited for a response.

"I see...So that's why..."

"Huh?" Yuma muttered aloud, having not heard what she had said.

"Nothing. You're goal is an admirable one. You have my permission to train him Hayate." Yugao declared.

"You were testing me?" Yuma asked.

"Yes. Sorry if I had upset you. I just wanted to see if you were worth my darlings time is all. You pass with flying colors!" She said with a smile.

Suddenly, Hayate stood up from the table, looking down at Yuma.

"Yuma. Earlier you asked me why I wanted to train you. I'll tell you why." Hayate said, not coughing even once as he looked Yuma in the eyes, a tense look on his face.

Yuma's attention was caught, as he swallowed nervously, caught in the tense atmosphere now spreading throughout the kitchen.

The room got quiet as Yugao watched the two curiously.

"I...I..."

A conflicted expression overtook his features, a complex bouquet of emotions filling him up to the brim.

"Honey..." Yugao eyed him worriedly.

And then...

 _He finally said it._

"...I...wanted to see for myself how the son of my former teammate turned out." Hayate said...

 _As Yuma froze in place._

"...Wha...What?"

 _ **And with that confused mutter, the happy family dinner at the Yugao residence came to an end.**_

* * *

Yo, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the one month hiatus.


	49. Chapter 46

**Warning, graphic depictions of mutilated corpses in chapter below. Do not read if sensitive to such material.**

* * *

"One hundred and fifty two, one hundred and fifty four, one hundred and fifty fi-!?"

 ***Beep***

 **"Yo mom, you home? Hello? Mom!"**

"Hmph, A mothers work is never done huh?"

With a sarcastic musing, Kushina rose to her feet, wiping the bead of sweat off her forehead caused from her daily work out session. She walked to the door, making sure it was in fact her daughter who called for her through the peep hole in the doors facing.

"Huh!? That person with Naruko looks like-!?"

Slamming the door open, Kushina looked at Jiraiya with a look of pure shock.

With a little spin, Naruko threw her arms out in a grand gesture towards Jiraiya, as if saying "Behold!"

"Ta da! Look who I brought over!" Naruko yelled out cheerfully, a wide and infectious smile on her face.

"Ha ha, its been awhile Kushina." Jiraiya joked nervously, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kushina's head went down, her hair obscuring her face as she marched past the door frame. Jiraiya who was now afraid took a step back, looking at Kushina worriedly.

"K-Kushina?"

"M-Mom?"

And, in a moment that shocked Jiraiya to his bone...

 _Kushina pulled the big oaf into a tight hug._

"You idiotic old fool, we all missed you ya know..." Kushina mumbled into the mans chest.

"I'm sorry...For leaving like that, I just-!?"

Kushina, not one for listening to excuses, promptly shoved her fist into Jiraiya's stomach, making him gasp in pain, spittle flying out of his mouth from the force.

"You idiot! Do I look like my husband!? Now isn't the time to be sulking on what could have been done, now is the time to make new memories! I'll give Minato a stern talking to when he gets home, so shut up and come in to eat dinner with me and my beautiful daughter!" Kushina bellowed, her red hair flailing menacingly behind her.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Naruko smiled, not interrupting as she followed her surrogate grandfather and mother into their home for supper. She giggled as she saw the makings of a fond smile begin to take form on Jiraiya's lips.

"The place hasn't changed a bit..." Jiraiya said with a wistful air.

"Oh it has, especially Naruko's bed room. So tidy, remember how dirty she used to be?" Kushina remarked, much to Naruko's embarresment.

"Mom, stop it! That isn't funny!" Naruko whined, pouting as a red hue took form on her cheeks.

"But its true! Oh its just so cute how you try to act like a tom boy! Why just the other day you dragged me to the store to pick out a dress." Kushina gushed, stars in her eyes as she revealed her daughters more girly side she tries her best to keep hidden.

"Stop it!" Naruko said, trying to shout but only being able to muster a embarrassed whimper as she felt like turning into a pile of goop.

"Ha ha, Now now Kushina, you better be careful. Don't wanna tell me all her secrets, that takes away half the fun of finding them out myself!" Jiraiya joked, ruffling Naruko's hair.

"Pervy Sage!? Not you too!" She grumbled, hiding her face in her hands as the two laughed.

"Alright, alright...We'll leave ya alone! Jeez, so sensitive. Didn't realize I raised a stiff." Kushina joked as they walked into the kitchen.

 _'I wonder what's for dinner?'_ Jiraiya thought, taking his seat at the table.

Only for a large and steaming pot of ramen noodles to be slammed onto the table, courtesy of Kushina. Naruko and her mother looked at the pot with stars in their eyes, while Jiraiya...

 _'Why am I not surprised.'_

He thought, holding back his amusement. He waited for the two to get some on their plate before reaching to get his serving of the Namikaze family specialty.

 _'Seriously, is it a Uzumaki thing to like ramen? Is it encoded into their genes?'_ He thought, holding back a snicker as he took a bite...

 _And smiled fondly._

"...I guess its okay if some things never change." He said aloud, catching Naruko's attention.

"What was that gramps?" Naruko asked, her cheeks comically puffed out to an absurd degree as she swallowed a large wad of ramen.

"Nothing, just the musings of a dumb old man." He remarked.

"Oh, okay." Naruko just accepted, much to Jiraiya's annoyance.

"So, Kushina. I was wondering if I could help Naruko here with her training." Jiraiya asked.

"Sure, but why ask? You're a member of the family, train her. It shouldn't be something you have to ask permission for." Kushina said, taking a large slurp.

"Yeah, but..." Jiraiya started.

"But Minato, right? Don't worry. I'll talk to him tonight. I'm sure that if you both just sit down, and discuss things, it'll be alright." Kushina said, giving Jiraiya a gentle smile.

"Ha, I hope you're right about that. I really do love the boy." Jiraiya said with a happy laugh.

"Hm? Why? Is dad mad at Pervy Sage or something?" Naruko asked, going for her third bowl of ramen.

"Well Naruko...Its...Very complicated." Jiraiya said, a nervous grin on his face.

"Nonsense, you're both just being hard asses. Seriously, why do men have to make everything out to be worse than it is. So you left us for a long while. You had your reasons. I understand why you did it. Especially after what had happened..." Kushina trailed off at that, getting misty eyed, putting down her bowl.

"...After that happened with Tsunade...I understand why you left. And if I can understand, then so can Minato. He just needs time." Kushina said kindly, showering Jiraiya with a sympathetic gaze.

Jiraiya looked down at his ramen bowl, thinking over Kushina's words. An image of the boy he trained and viewed as a son flashed through his mind, causing him to smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Jiraiya concluded with the warmest of smiles.

"Course' I am! Mothers know best after all!" Kushina said with a smug grin as she puffed out her chest proudly.

"Besides!" She said between bites and slurps. "You'll be a big help in the training I'm planning. We need as many people familiar with seal structure to lessen the chances of Naruko going wild." Kushina announced, causing Jiraiya to pause before taking a bite.

"...What? What are you talking about Kushina?" Jiraiya asked, hoping she wasn't trying to do what he thought she was trying to do.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said, finishing her bowl before burping.

"I wanna teach her to control the Nine Tails's Chakra."

Naruko stopped chewing the large wad of ramen currently stuffing her cheeks as she finally began to pay attention to what her mother was saying.

"...Huh?"

"W-What?"

 _ **With a confused mutter and shocked stammer, so ended the Namikaze family dinner.**_

* * *

Yuma laid on the couch that resided in the Yugao residence, thinking over the events from the dinner. After revealing his reasons for having chosen to train Yuma, Hayate had fallen into a coughing fit, unable to mutter another sentence as Yugao rushed her beloved to bed.

 _"Please forgive him, he has a sever illness. I know you must have a lot of questions, but please be patient."_

"...Kind of hard to be after having a bomb shell that massive dropped on me you know..." Yuma grumbled, his mind racing over what Hayate revealed to him.

 _'He knew my father...Not my shitty step dad, but my real father...I wonder...What was he like.'_

Thoughts like those continued to circulate through his mind, driving him crazy with curuiosity. After a little while though, his eyes became heavy, as he prepared to fall asleep.

Until...

"Hey kid. You still awake?" The voice of Hayate suddenly called out, scaring Yuma so badly that he fell off the couch.

"Kami, what is wrong with you!? Its two in the morning!" Yuma whispered harshly as he rubbed his head.

Hayate looked at him like he was dumb, not looking tired in the least.

"Wanna hear more about your ***Cough*** dad?" Hayate asked.

Yuma's breath stopped briefly, taking in Hayate's offer. Not waiting for an answer, Hayate continued.

"Follow me. Lets talk ***Cough*** up on the roof." Hayate said, waving for Yuma to follow him.

Not seeing any other option, Yuma eagerly followed the probable night owl outside, taking in the nightly breeze. He gauged Hayate, wondering what went on in the mans head.

Climbing up the ladder, Hayate took a seat on the rooftop, patting the spot beside him for Yuma to take a load off. Yuma hesitantly took the offered seat, and waited for the man to speak as Hayate remained silent.

The night air was crisp, as the full moon shone above them, lighting the roof top in a fluorescent light.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hayate spoke.

"Me and your father...Used to sit on top of roofs to watch the moon too you know. In fact, it was your dad that got into it to begin with." Hayate said.

Yuma remained silent, waiting for Hayate to continue.

"...He was really kind. I mean way too kind. Like obnoxiously so. But it was charming. He genuinely wanted to help people. That was why he became a ninja."

He went on.

"Me and him...And Ibiki as well...We made one good team." Hayate said, shocking Yuma.

"Wait, Ibiki? The guy from the first exam?" Yuma asked, not expecting that at all.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. But anyway, me, your father and Ibiki were really tight. We had been friends back in the academy too. Ibiki was the voice of reason, I was the lazy one, and your dad...Its funny, he always tried to see the best in people. When he first killed a guy, he didn't interact with anyone for a week. Ibiki had to clock him in the head."

"...Was he...A good ninja?" Yuma asked.

"...No...In fact our sensei always told him he should quit. Said his type weren't suited for the thorny path of a Shinobi. But your dad never gave up. He continued training. Every day and every night non stop. Finally, he was rewarded. His hard work paid off. I still remember the smile on his face when he was promoted to Anbu."

Hayate smiled widely.

"It was infectious..."

Yuma smiled. Listening intently as Hayate painted a picture of the man that was his father.

"And one day...He came to me...He knew about my relationship with Yugao and asked me questions like 'what do girls like as gifts' or 'how do I get a lady to notice me'...It was a few months before he was promoted to Anbu actually. I gave him advice. He had fallen head over heels in love with a part time worker at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was pretty cute seeing them together. Completely normal people in love, barring of course one of them being a ninja..."

Yuma became engrossed, realizing he was now talking about his mother.

"He and she went fast. It was like love at first sight. I thought to myself 'Good for him'. He had found someone he could spend the rest of his life with. It all seemed like things were shaping up to be one big happy ending...But..." Hayate trailed off.

"...But...What?" Yuma asked.

"You're father...Began to change once he joined the Anbu Black Ops. He became colder. Eventually, it got to a point where I hadn't seen him for a whole year. But one day...He came to me...Out of the blue...His eyes dead and hollow, no longer holding the infectious warmth they once had. He told me his girlfriend was pregnant with a boy."

Yuma got quiet.

"...He left the village that night. The night you were born. Two weeks before the Nine Tails Attack. We never saw him again. I don't even know if he's alive or dead."

Everything was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word. Yuma stayed still. He turned to Hayate, looking him in the eyes as he cried silently.

"...What was...What was my dads name?" Yuma asked.

"...Gakuta. He had no last name. He was an orphan."

Hayate waited for a response, but didn't get one. Yuma wordlessly stood up, and stepped down the ladder. Hayate followed his lead, and walked after him. Yuma walked back into the house, and laid on the couch, making sure his face was obscured by the cushions.

Hayate shook his head sadly, walking to the hallway that led to his and his fiancee's room.

"Good night ki-...I mean..."

With a small and sad smile, as he listened to the boy cry quietly, he finished.

"Good night...Yuma..."

And with that, he walked to his room to go to sleep.

 _As Yuma descended into slumber._

* * *

Nightfall descended upon the village as the sound of crickets chirping filled the air. Beyond that and the very rare coos of an owl, silence was all that pervaded. Moonlight shone upon the Village Hidden in the Leafs, dying the peaceful village in a beautiful blue hue...

 _As the smell of burnt bodies wafted through one particular street corner._

The soft and quick pitter pattering of feet could be heard only by the most skillful of listeners. Four individuals walked into the house from which the smell wafted out from, a wet trail of blood leading from the entry door to the back of the house.

"...Sick. What kind of monster would do this to civilians." One of them muttered in disgust, bringing hands together to pray for the innocents who had passed away.

"A smart one who knows to keep moving and get rid of witnesses." An older more raspier voice answered.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you murderer." The man who was in the middle of prayer said with hate in his tone.

"We all are murderers here, don't kid yourself Uchiha." The old man said.

"Shut it you piece of-!?"

"Enough Obito, we don't have time for this." Another of the four men cut in, trying to calm down his friend.

"He's right, use your head and not your heart. Stay focused on the mission. No matter what." The raspy voice finished, walking into the house to investigate.

"Damn you Danzo..." Obito said beneath his breath, holding back his disdain and over all hatred for the man within himself.

Kakashi kept an eye on his friend, trying to keep him calm. The fourth member of the group, Itachi, stayed quiet. Seeing no reason to involve himself. He merely kept an eye on all of them. Not being one to take sides, although he too held no love for the old man, he also felt no hate. He realized people like Danzo were necessary for the village, people willing and able to get their hands dirty.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.

The three followed after Danzo, watching as the trail became more bloody and visceral as they got closer to the source. Finally, they arrived at a door in the back, likely a storage room. The trail of blood ended there, or rather, continued underneath the door frame. The four seasoned veterans steeled themselves for what atrocity laid beyond, and opened the door.

Obito had to hold himself back, averting his eyes. Not out of disgust, but out of anger.

"That sick fuck."

The mother had her eyes burnt out of their sockets, a fleshy stub ending where her feet and hands should be. Her arms had most likely been blown off as she reached for the door to escape. The child was a mere stain, his flesh melted into the wooden frame of the floor. Now more so a pile of mush and guts than a eight year old boy. The dad at the back of the storage room had the front of his body melted off. Revealing the innards and a skeletal structure of the man as a dark green goo oozed out of his exposed and torn open stomach.

Itachi nor Danzo looked away, only Obito and Kakashi did so. Itachi, trying to suppress his rage, merely clenched his fists til he began to bleed. Danzo showed no response, bending over and using a bottle to gather some of the mushy puddle made from the child's melted corpse.

Obito glared at the old man, feeling outraged that he showed no visible signs of care for these people.

"Before you open your mouth to speak, allow me to say this. We need a sample to analyze, that is why I have disturbed the boys body." Danzo said, calmly and plainly. Not even bothering to look any of them in the eye.

"That's not why I'm disgusted by you." Obito muttered.

"Hm? Care to explain why it is you are angry at me then?" Danzo asked

Obito shook his head, marching off as Kakashi followed after him. Itachi remained there with Danzo, studying the man with a curios gaze. Noting how he had purposefully positioned himself so as to not have his face seen. He narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head, and walking after the other two.

"You should be more honest to yourself, Danzo Shimura." Itachi said, before leaving the old fellow alone in the storage room.

The smell of burned corpses wafted from out the door as Danzo stood there. After realizing he was now alone, he took a deep breath.

"I promise this to you." He said aloud, his audience the bodies of the dead.

"Whoever did this will suffer. I intend to make sure of it. So do not feel the need to linger." Danzo stated, turning on his heel, and taking a step to the doors exit.

 _As a fire of pure hatred and malice burned in his eyes._

 ** _"Be at peace, for I and I alone shall suffer in the dark so that you may bask in the light."_**

 _And so concluded another "peaceful" night in the village hidden in the leaves._


End file.
